NUESTRO COMIENZO
by nozeli.chi
Summary: Esta es una historia de como Nozomi y Eli se conocieron e hicieron amigas. Y a la vez como sus sentimientos fueron creciendo hacia la otra…
1. PREDICCIONES

Nozomi bajo de su cuarto a la cocina, era su primer día de clases en el instituto Otonokizaka.

-buenos días-saludo a sus padres.

-buenos días hija -saludo su papá

-buenos días- dijo su mamá – hoy te llevare a clases

-¿no tiene una reunión importante hoy?- pregunto Nozomi

-si pero tu padre se encargara de ello, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-dijo con una sonrisa

-después de la reunión pasaremos por ti-hablo su padre- hay un lugar al que queremos llevarte-dijo dándole una sonrisa a su esposa y esta le correspondía con una sonrisa cómplice.

Después de desayunar su padre se fue al trabajo, mientras que ellas se fueron el auto de su mamá.

-¿adónde iremos?-pregunto Nozomi

-es una sorpresa- respondió su mamá. Ambas estuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que su madre lo rompió- ¿hija hay algo que te esté preocupando?

-no…hm…solo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí antes de volver a mudarnos.

-¿no te gusta esta ciudad?

-no, no es eso, es solo que… es la primer vez que nos quedamos tanto tiempo en una ciudad.

-supongo que tenemos buenas razones- dijo su madre

-mucho trabajo, verdad.

-no es solo el trabajo, tu padre y yo nos conocimos aquí, además tu naciste aquí también, esta ciudad es muy especial para nosotros- dijo su mama dándole un sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al instituto.

-nos vemos a la hora de salida, si tardamos un poco nos esperas- dijo su mama, dándole un beso en la frente.

-si- dijo Nozomi saliendo del auto.

-espera, toma esto- dijo, dándole una cajita forrada.

-¿para mí?- pregunto Nozomi recibiendo la cajita.

-es un regalo de nosotros por haber ingresado a Otonokizaka

-gracias- sonrió Nozomi, entrando al instituto.

Nozomi busco su aula, estaba en el aula 1, al llegar busco un asiento en la última fila, pero ya que todos los asientos de atrás estaban llenos opto por quedarse en medio.

Ya que Nozomi había estado desde el anterior año, conocía a algunas de sus compañeras de clases, pero por un incidente que ocurrió cuando estaba en secundario no se hablaba con ninguna de ellas.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Al llegar el recreo Nozomi decidió dar una vuelta por el instituto, en uno de los pasillos habían barios alumno amontonados viendo el ranking de ingreso. Nozomi se acercó por curiosidad viendo la lista, no se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella ocupaba el primer puesto, después de todo sus calificaciones siempre fueron las mejores, y sin contar que no habían muchos postulantes.

El instituto Otonokizaka se había caracterizado años atrás por contar con una gran cantidad de alumnado, pero ese año había una gran reducción. Los alumnos de tercero contaban con cinco secciones al igual que los de segundo, pero es año los de primero solo llegaba a tres secciones. Habían comenzado a ver rumores que el instituto podría cerrar en pocos años.

Nozomi regreso a su aula para almorzar, ya allí decidió abrir el regalo de sus padres. Cuando vio lo que era sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

- _es una baraja de cartas de tarot,…son hermosas_ \- pensó acariciando con sus dedos las cartas- _supongo que las pudo estrenar ahora._

Con mucho cuidado las barajeo para después poner tres de ellas boca abajo. Voltio la primer carta, la sacerdotisa.

- _significa Pasividad y paciencia, pero también es una advertencia de debilidad y miedo-_ pensó Nozomi. La segunda carta fue la rueda de la fortuna.

- _significa cambio, también indica rapidez en la consecución de eventos y sorpresas traídas por el destino. Supongo que significa que algo nuevo me sucederá._

Nozomi voltio la última carta.

-¿ _los enamorados?...significa… ¿amor?...-_ la mirada que Expresaba Nozomi cambio a seriedad. Recordó que cuando estuvo un secundaria algunos chicos se le declararon pero eso solo provoco que se distanciara más, tanto de chicos como chicas.

Después de que almorzara, se puso a leer un libro hasta que la campana sonó. A la hora de salida sus padres ya la esperaban en la entrada.

-¿y a donde iremos?

-si que eres impaciente- contesto su mamá

-es solo que tengo curiosidad,… _hoy quería ir al templo-_ pensó.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que dejaron de ver edificios para poder apreciar hermosos campos verdes.

-¡es …hermoso!- admiraba Nozomi

-este terreno le pertenece a un amigo, Nishikino me dio permiso para visitar el lugar, más adelante hay un gran campo lleno de flores.

-tu padre y yo te compramos esto- le entrego una caja mediana.

-vaya dos regalos en un día, ¿celebramos algo?- pregunto Nozomi abriendo el regalo.

-solo nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestra pequeña hija- dijo su mamá con voz un poco burlona.

-¿pequeña?- repitió Nozomi. Su mamá acostumbraba a llamarla así.

Sus padres eran protectores y cariñosos con ella, tenía todo excepto su tiempo, eran raras las ocasiones en las que podían pasar juntos los tres en familia, pero cuando podían sus padres se encargaban de hacer que se divierta y disfrute.

Después de unos minutos como su padre lo dijo había un hermoso campo lleno de flores en especial lirios que eran los preferidos de Nozomi.

-te gusta- pregunto su mamá

-…es realmente hermoso.

Así pasaron la tarde en ese lugar, sacaron varias fotos de los tres juntos, en algunas solo Nozomi, o sola con su mamá o papá. Esa fue una de las mejores y pocas tardes en las que podía estar con su familia. Mientras iba atardeciendo vio al cielo ya se podían ver algunas estrellas, agradecía a dios por poder tener esa tarde maravillosa.

En otra parte del mundo, una chica rubia también miraba el cielo.

-solo faltan cinco días…- susurro para si misma.


	2. LLEGADA

Eli se despertó con el sonido de la puerta de su habitación.

-one-chan ya es tarde- escucho a su hermana pequeña entrando a la habitación.

-Arisa…aún es temprano- dijo acurrucándose más en las cobijas.

-pero hoy vas a viajar

-eso es todavía dentro de unas horas

-one-chan despierta- dijo Arisa insistiendo, hasta que su herma al final tuvo que levantarse.

-Arisa aún es temprano

-pero la abuela dijo que quería hablar contigo temprano, no lo recuerdas- dijo Arisa viéndola insistente, Eli lo recordó pero aun así le parecía muy temprano, dando un suspiro pesado se fue a arreglar.

-one-chan estas bien

-todavía preguntas- contesto Eli saliendo de su habitación un poco molesta

-lo siento, yo solo…- Eli acaricio la cabeza de su hermana

-solo fingía- dijo sonriéndole- gracias por despertarme, sino tal vez me habría quedado dormida hasta la tarde- su hermana le sonrió de vuelta y así ambas bajarlo a desayunar.

-¿Dónde está la abuela?- pregunto Eli ya sentada en la mesa

-vaya que eres olvidadiza, anoche te dijo que apenas te levantaras vayas a su cuarto- respondió su mamá.

-te dije- dijo su hermana.

- _debo reconocer que lo olvide…con razón ella estaba tan temprano en mi cuarto_ \- pensó Eli levantando de su asiento.

-abuela puedo pasar- dijo Eli tocando la habitación.

-adelante- escucho

-bueno días abuela- saludo Eli al entrar a la habitación

-buenos días hija- le sonrió

-¿de que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Eli

-es sobre…

Ya eran las once y todos estaban en el aeropuerto.

-cuídate mucho one-chan

-tú también Arisa, te llamare todas las noches- sonrió abrazando a su hermana. Luego que se despidiera de ella se despidió de su abuela.

-no olvides lo que hablamos esta mañana- dijo su abuela abrazándola

-no lo hare- dijo Eli abrazándola con más fuerza. Amaba mucho a su abuela y lo último que quería era decepcionarla en algo, aunque sabía que lo que le pidió le sería difícil de cumplir, tal vez imposible.

-sabes anoche tuve un sueño, soñé que conocías a alguien, y esta persona te ayudará a que vuelvas a confiar- Eli no dijo nada, su abuela era muy espiritual y creyente en ese tipo de cosas, pero no creía que alguien le podría hacer cambiar, al menos no después de lo que paso.

-tratare de…

-no tienes que cambiar, solo confiar- sonrió su abuela. A Eli siempre le sorprendía que sea como un libro abierto para su abuela y era lo que más le gustaba, con ella no tenía que fingir sus sentimientos.

-prometo que lo intentare- dijo sonriéndole.

En ese momento entro al túnel junto con sus padres que los conduciría al avión para iniciar su viaje a Japón.

Llegaron en la madrugada del día siguiente, tomaron un taxi. Al llegar a casa Eli quiso ayudar a sus padres a arreglar las cosa pero estos insistieron que descansara después de todo dentro de unas horas tenía que ir a regular su matrícula en Otonokizaka.

Eli despertó unas horas después de dormir. Vio la hora

-7.30, menos mal es domingo- Eli se levantó y empezó y abrió las cortinas de su cuarto- hace un poco de frio pero no se compara con Rusia.

Después de alistarse bajo a desayunar, sus padres ya estaban ahí.

-buenos días.

-buenos días cielo, dormiste bien- contesto su mamá

-si

Miro el lugar estaba casi todo arreglado solo algunas cajas en un rincón que faltaban

-¿quieren que les ayude en algo?- pregunto

-no es necesario además seguro vas a demorar- dijo su padre

-después que termines de regular tus documentos por que no te da una vuelta a la ciudad, veras que te va a gustar vivir aquí.

-pero…- soltó un suspiro- está bien- aunque eso no le hacía mucha ilusión.

-¿quieres que te llevemos?- pregunto su padre

-hm…no es necesario.

-estas segura, no hemos estado aquí en años.

-no se preocupen, además así podría ir conociendo la ciudad

-realmente eres muy orgullosa,…o ¿te da vergüenza que te llevemos en tu primer día a Otonokizaka?, si quieres mañana también te llevamos a clases y te recogemos- dijo su mamá de forma burlona. Las mejillas de Eli se pusieron un poco rojas, siempre que su madre se burlaba le pasaba.

-mou… ya dije que podia ir sola- dijo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-vaya 15 años aun función,…Elichika se ve hermosa cuando se avergüenza- dijo volviendo a burlarse.

Al terminar de desayunar Eli salió de su casa aun con las burlas de sus padres, la ciudad había cambiado un poco, pero recordaba donde quedaba Otonokizaka después de todo siempre quiso estudiar ahí, y cuando su padres dijeron que se mudarían a Japón por trabajo y le preguntaron qué instituto escogería no dudo en escoger Otonokizaka.

Tardo unos minutos en llegar, fue a secretaria.

-bienvenida, ya te estábamos esperando.

-gracias, aquí están los formularios que tenía que llenar- dijo entregando los documentas.

-¿Podrías esperar un momento?, esto va a demorar un rato

-no se preocupe

-¿si quieres puedes ir conociendo las instalaciones?

Eli salió de la habitación. Lo primero que busco fue el ranking de los ingresados, ella sabía que no aparecería ahí porque no dio el examen junto con los demás postulantes, pero quería hacer una comparación de puntaje con la persona que obtuvo el primer puesto.

Al estar buscando la zona de los de primero paso cerca de unas chicas, no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

-este año son solo tres secciones

-sí, y escuchaste el rumor

-de que hablas

-dicen que Otonokizaka está perdiendo su prestigio, y no le quedan muchos años antes de que se cierre

-no escuche eso, pero si lo comparamos con otras academias Otonokizaka está muy atrás

Eli se detuvo en seco

 _-eso…no puede ser- pensó_

-¿eres Ayase Eli?- escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Vio a una mujer alta ojos caramelo y pelo gris.

-si

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minami, soy la directora de este instituto- Eli se quedó por un momento viéndola hasta que se dio cuenta que no respondió el saludo.

-mu-mucho gusto, Ayase Eli un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia un poco torpe, la directora sonrió.

-¿ya terminaste con tus documentos?

-no, me dijeron que esperara unos minutos.

-¿quieres que te muestre el lugar?

-hm…yo…e…n-no quiero molestar

-no es molestia.

La directora le mostro toda la academia, donde estaban las aulas, zonas de descanso, cafetería, el pabellón de los clubs, incluyendo el ranking, vio el puntaje le ganaban por un punto, ella tenía 79 y quien ocupó el primer puesto tenia 80. Lugo de mostrarle todo fueron a secretaria para ver los registros

-¿podrías firmar aquí?- dijo la secretaria. Eli lo hizo

-bien, ahora si todos tus documentos están en orden, ten este es tu horario- dijo entregando unas copias.

-gracias- dijo Eli saliendo. Afuera estaba la directora.

-¿ya terminaste?

-si, esta todo en orden

-bien, entonces te esperamos mañana- dijo sonriente

-gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia- … ¿podría preguntarle algo?

-que cosa

-que requisitos debo cumplir para ser la presidenta

-¿presidenta?

-presidenta del consejo estudiantil

En el templo Nozomi estaba barriendo el lugar hasta que sintió que algo se caía de su bolsillo.

-" _The Star_ "- pensó- _últimamente esta carta se cae mucho… parce que algo interesante esta por pasar…_


	3. ENCUENTRO

Una semana después de que comenzaran las clases, Nozomi llego a al instituto como cualquier día. Al entrar a su aula se percató de algo, había alguien ocupando el asiento delante de ella, toda la semana ese lugar había estado vacío, pero esta vez era ocupado por una chica rubia.

-¿ _una estudiante transferida?-_ pensó Nozomi. No le presto mucha importancia, ocupo su lugar y se puso a leer como todas las mañanas.

-ola, mi nombre es…-se acercó una de sus compañeras a la nueva.

-no me importa- respondió secamente la rubia.

La campana sonó para dar inicio a las clases. Su tutora ingreso al aula.

-buenos días con todos, como ya habrán notado hoy se transfirió una nueva alumna desde Rusia, preséntate por favor- pidió la profesora. La rubia se levantó.

-hola a todos, soy Ayase Eli- dijo con un tono de voz serio y frio.

Nozomi hasta ese momento no le había dado mucha importancia, pero cuando la escucho se quedó sorprendida, era diferente a todas las personas que hasta entonces había conocido, no solo por esa forma ruda de hablar a pesar de ser nueva, sino con la seguridad que hablaba, pero se había percatado de algo y eran sus ojos, al momento que se presentó y voltio los pudo apreciarlos bien, demostraban soledad, miedo, desconfianza, era como ella y lo supo con solo mirarlos.

A la hora del almuerzo todas invitaron a Eli para que almorzara con ellas, por su parte Eli solo las ignoró, nos estaba interesada en ellas y mucho menos hacer amistades. Eli simplemente salió del aula y se fue a la biblioteca.

Nozomi tomo sus cosas y se fue a la parte trasera de uno de los pabellones, ese lugar era el más tranquilo y solitario de la academia. Se sentó y empezó a almorzar, empezó a plantearse si hablarle a la chica nueva, después de todo estaba sentada cerca de ella, pero al ver como rechazaba a todos se veía que ella no deseaba conocer a nadie. Soltó un suspiro pesado.

- _al parecer esta chica va a ser muy difícil….pero aun así me gustaría conocerla más… ¿Por qué en sus ojos se ve tanta soledad?-_ pensó Nozomi, saco una de sus cartas "The Star" – _creo que lo intentare, después de todo que puede ser lo peor que pase…solo me rechace y ya…-_ volvió a soltar un suspiro, y así paso la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba regresando a clases cuando una chica de primero la detuvo.

-Nico Nico Nii hola no quieres unirte a club de ídolos- le dijo una chica pelo negro atado a dos colas y ojos carmín, pos su moño azul podia ver que era de su mismo año.

-lo siento pero ahora no estoy interesada en ningún club- la niña no insistió pero le entrego un volante, después fue a hablar con otra estudian te que pasaba al lado.

Al llegar a clases vio a casi todas sus compañeras rodeadas en la rubia haciéndole preguntas, esta no contestaba pero estaba frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia, hasta que ya no aguanto. Se puso de pie y con la mirada más fría del mundo viendo a todas dijo.

-escuchen no estoy interesada en su amistad, no les voy a contar nada de mí y mucho menos me interesa sus vidas, lo único que deseo es que me dejen "SOLA"- lo último lo dijo casi gritando, después de eso se sentó y no dijo nada ni las miro, las que estaban a su lado parecían un poco asustadas por la rubia así que decidieron dejarla tranquila.

-qué te pasa, acaso quieres ser una solitaria-dijo una de ellas que estaba sentada en una esquina y había estado viendo todo- no me digas que quieres ser como Tojo- dijo viendo a Nozomi quien ya había tomado su lugar sin hacer caso a lo mencionado, estaba acostumbrada a sus indirectas.

-no vas a decir nada Tojo – hablo una de sus amigas, eran en total tres de ella que empezaron a reír como burla a Nozomi, buscaban cualquier pretexto para burlarse de ella, pero esto jamás le importo, las conocía desde secundaria y después de un incidente que ocurrió empezaron a burlarse de ella desde entonces, Eli por su parte no les presto atención.

Iban a decir algo más, hasta que la profesora abrió la puerta y empezó su clase, Nozomi se sintió aliviada, no le importaba lo que digan pero siempre se sentí incomoda y triste per el comportamiento de sus compañeras.

Llego la hora de salida Eli se puso de pie y fue la primera en salir, después de lo que dijo la mayoría prefería mantener su distancia de ella. Nozomi arreglo sus cosas y salió aunque se detuvo en la puerta, unas chicas estaban hablando con Eli.

-entonces que dices, ¿no quieres unirte a nuestro club?, si te unes…- quedo en el aire sus palabras, Eli voltio y se fue sin dejarla terminar. Dio vuelta al pasillo y bajo las escaleras en el último peldaño se detuvo.

-espera- Eli miro hacia atrás molesta, todo el día había sido así y ya estaba cansada. Miro hacia las escaleras vio a una chica de su mismo año, era quien le había hablado solo la miro molesta.

-¿quién eres y que quieres?-dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-s-soy… - por un momento Nozomi dudo, y esto solo molestaba más a Eli, Nozomi recordó la carta "The Star" estaba un poco avergonzada de hablarle, pero ya lo había decidido.

-soy Tojo Nozomi – dijo dándole una sonrisa, esto hizo que la rubia bajara la guardia- gusto en conocerte- dijo bajando las escaleras.

-es…un gusto…también- dijo la rubia desviando la mirada que hasta el momento había estado sobre Nozomi, se había sentido un poco incomoda por la mirada de la pelipurpura- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo esta vez con un tono más suave, hasta unos minutos atrás había estado molesta, pero cuando vio su sonrisa ese sentimiento desapareció.

-solo quería presentarme, tal vez no lo has notado pero estamos en la misma clase- dijo bajando las escaleras y quedando frente a ella.

-Si me vas a decir que quieres ser mí a amiga la respuesta es….

-sería extraño si te pido eso- la interrumpió, Nozomi estaba un poco nerviosa pero al ver que la rubia no estaba molesta le daba un poco de valor- somos completas extrañas la una para la otra, sería raro si te pido que seamos amigas.

-entonces ¿qué quieres?- dijo la rubia mirándola seria directo a los ojos de nuevo.

Ambas estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos queriendo descifrar lo que la otra pensaba.

-quiero conocerte- sonrió de vuelta Nozomi, haciendo que la rubia de nuevo bajara la guardia.

-ya dije que no estaba interesada en que me conozcan ni en conocer a nadie.

\- yo creo que el tiempo lo decide todo…

Nozomi llego a su casa, como era de esperar no estaban sus padres, subió a su habitación y se puso hacer su tarea. Cuando termino preparo algo para cenar y se fue a dormir, ya en su habitación recordó a la rubia.

- _es la primera vez que intento acercarme a alguien_ \- pensó- _esos ojos… pareciera que dijeran ¡aléjate!-_ sonrió al pensar en lo último- _pero a la vez pareciera que dijera ¡no quiero estar sola! Pareciera que estuviera escapando…_

Nozomi se quedó dormida pensando en la rusa, tratando de entender el porqué cuando la veía se veía a sí misma.

Cuando Eli llego a su casa ya estaban sus padres, les ayudo a preparar la cena, luego de que cenara llamó a su abuela.

-¿y que tal fue tu primer día, te gusto Otonokizaka?

-sí, es muy hermoso…- recordó lo que había escuchado el día anterior.

-sucede algo

-no-no es nada- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-hay pocas alumnas, verdad.

-c-como lo sabes

-no te tienes que preocupar por eso, solo quiere que disfrutes esta etapa de tu vida

-pero…

-hay cosas que son inevitables y están fuera de nuestro alcance, no tienes que tomar todo en serio, ahora dime ¿hiciste lo que te dije?

-bueno yo…, se me hace un poco difícil, ya sabes como soy

-pues tendrás que esforzarte más- dijo su abuela de forma gentil- además lo prometiste- Eli recordó que había ignorado a todas en su primer día, aun así había prometido a su abuela que trataría de hacer amigos.

-hm…me voy a esforzar mas

-no tienes que presionarte, pero tampoco alejes tanto a las personas, está bien

-si abuela, gracias

-te paso con Arisa

Así estuvo casi una hora hablando con su abuela y hermana, después de despedirse hizo sus tareas y se fue a dormir.

- _debería tratar de acercarme a alguien_ \- pensó- _pero no quiero… o más bien no puedo, incluso si tratara dudo mucho que alguien quiera estar a mi lado por mucho tiempo, después de todo soy débil…no quiero que vuelva a pasar…-_ de repente la imagen de cierta pelipurpura le llego a la mente- _esos ojos….-_ pensó quedándose dormida.


	4. CONOCIENDONOS 1

Nozomi se levantó temprano, bajo a desayunar, su desayuno ya estaba ahí junto con una nota, sus padres habían salido a trabajar temprano, soltó un suspiro y se puso a desayunar.

Nozomi solía tomar diferentes rutas para ir a clases, en esa mañana se metió por una calle un poco alejada hasta que el camino se partía en dos rutas, opto por la mas larga después de todo aún era temprano y tuvo un presentimiento cuando vio esa calle.

Eli se levantó temprano, estaba arreglando sus cosas y vio que una hoja caia de su bolso. Recordó que el día anterior en la salida una chica le dijo si quería unirse a su club de idols.

-como si fuera a perder mi tiempo en estas tonterías- dijo para sí misma doblando la hoja y botándola a la basura- ahora en lo que debo enfocarme es en las elecciones para el consejo estudiantil.

Bajo de su cuarto a desayunar junto con su mamá pues su papá tuvo una reunión importante y se fue temprano.

-hija si comes tan rápido te hará daño- dijo su mamá al ver lo rápido que comía

-quiero llegar temprano- su mamá soltó una risilla

-pero si faltan cuarenta minutos

-aun así quiero llegar antes de la hora

Después de desayunar se puso los zapatos, se despidió de su mamá y salió prácticamente corriendo de su casa. Salió tan rápido que no se fijó que alguien pasaba por la entrada de su casa y no pudo evitar chocar con esa persona.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintió que estaba sobre alguien, le dolía un poco la cabeza porque choco con la cabeza de la otra persona

- _vaya forma de empezar el día_ \- pensó- _que es esto…es muy suave y…blando_ \- pensó al mover su mano derecha e inconscientemente apretarlo.

-hmm…d-due…le- escucho un quejido debajo suyo. Se incorporó un poco abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de quien estaba debajo de ella y que era lo que había estado agarrando.

Debajo de ella estaba cierta pelipurpura, la recordaba a la perfección, solo el día anterior la había conocido y recordaba perfectamente esos ojos turquesa que la veían con algo de confusión y dolor... ¿dolor?, hasta ese momento no había apartado su mano la cual seguía sobre el pecho derecho de la pelipurpura.

Las mejillas de Eli se pusieron completamente roja, se paró de golpe al darse cuenta que aún seguía sobre su compañera.

-l-l-lo- lo siento… fue un… a-a-ac…cidente- dijo torpemente ayudándola a parase

-n-no importa- dijo algo avergonzada también. Eli se quedó viéndola un momento, Nozomi tenía las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, tenía la cabeza un poco agachada y abrazada a sí misma, esto solo provoco que la cara de la rubia se pusiera más roja. Se alejó corriendo de un momento a otro.

- _rayos…porque de todas las personas ella… y porque que tuve que tocarla…a-ahí-_ pensaba con la cara más roja aun.

Nozomi se quedó un poco confundida por la actitud de la rubia, por un momento pensó que se molestó, se quedó viéndola desaparecer en las calles. Vio la casa por donde había salido la rubia. En el muro de la entrada decía.

-"residencia Ayase"- leyó- así que aquí vive…

Al llegar a su clase Eli ya estaba un poco más tranquila. Después de unos minutos sonó la campana, y al minuto llego Nozomi, paso cerca de Eli y tomo su lugar atrás de ella, Eli no se había dado cuenta que ella se sentaba ahí, pero sabía que estaban en la misma clase.

Aun se sentía un poco torpe pero a la vez culpable, no se había disculpado como debería. Se volteo de su asiento para quedar frente a la pelipurpura.

-d-disculpa lo de esta mañana,… no fue mi intención chocar contigo- dijo algo apenada y voz un poco baja. Nozomi tardó en reaccionar.

-…n-no te preocupes,… yo también tuve la culpa, iba un poco distraída- dijo Nozomi quien se sorprendió, desde que chocaron había pensado que la rusa se molestó con ella.

-entonces,… ¿estamos bien?- pregunto dudosa.

-si, solo olvidémoslo- sonrió más tranquila Nozomi, ya que había estado un poco nerviosa cuando llego. Eli no dijo mas, esa sonrisa la tranquilizó.

Al momento llegó el profesor y empezó la clase.

-hoy harán trabajo en grupos, yo diré con quienes van hacer- empezó a llamar apellidos- Tojo y Ayase aran juntas,…- y continuo dictando apellidos. Eli y Nozomi por un momento pensaron que sería una broma.

- _primero choco con ella, le agarro su… hay, y ahora esto-_ pensó Eli algo nervosa y avergonzada- _pareciera que el destino me estuviera jugando una broma, y una muy mala._

 _-y ahora que…, las cartas me dijeron que hoy tendría suerte, pero esto… es verdad que quería acercarme a ella pero no así…-_ pensó Nozomi también nerviosa.

-bien júntense con la persona que les corresponda- dijo el profesor.

Todas al momento empezaron a agruparse, Eli respiro profundamente y se paró, volteó su silla para quedar frente a Nozomi. El profesor vio que todas ya estaban en sus lugares paso por cada grupo y entregó un formulario.

-tiene treinta minutos para terminar este cuestionara, si desean pueden sacar su libro de historia, empiecen- dijo viendo su reloj.

Todas al instante sacaron sus libros, eran en total veinte preguntas bien rebuscadas, ese día Nozomi no llevo su libro y a Eli aún no se los habían dado. Eli sabía la historia de Otonokizaka pero en rasgos generales.

-deberíamos de prestarnos un libro- dijo Eli con un tono serio, no quería ni imaginar que podría desaprobar esa prueba.

-dudo que alguien nos preste, tratemos de resolver sin libro.

- _lo dice como si fuera fácil_ \- pensó viendo a las demás buscar desesperadamente en sus respectivos libros las respuesta- esta bien dijo- aun un poco molesta.

Leyó la primer pregunta y Nozomi al instante le dijo la respuesta, así que escribió lo más rápido que pudo; luego leyó la siguiente y Nozomi le dicto también la respuesta y así continuaron, ella leía y escribía y Nozomi dictaba las respuestas, Eli no dijo nada, le molestaba no aportar pero no tenía opción, sabia la historia pero no sabía cosas específicas.

En algunos momentos se quedaba con ciertas dudas y aun sin preguntar nada Nozomi parecía darse cuenta y le explicaba. Bastaban unas cuantas palabras y Eli entendía a la perfección, no solo porque estaba muy atenta a todo lo que decía, sino porque Nozomi tenía una forma de explicar que haría entender incluso a la más distraída de la clase.

-termino el tiempo, entreguen- dijo el profesor justo cuando Eli terminaba de escribir la última respuesta, junto con sus nombres, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-no es justo- protesto una alumna- dudo que alguien sepa todas las respuestas.

-además dio poco tiempo- reprocho otra.

-si no estudiaron es su culpa- dijo el profesor serio mientras pasaba por los lugares recogiendo las hojas.

Tienen diez minutos para repasar mientras califico, después tomare oral. Todas empezaron a estudiar menos Nozomi y Eli que no tenían libro.

Pasados los diez minutos.

-voy a dictar sus calificaciones- dijo el profesor.

-para que, es obvio que todas desaprobamos- dijo una alumna, la que desde el comienzo reprocho al profesor.

-por eso voy a dictar, para que sepan que no todas están desaprobadas- dijo serio y un poco molesto por los argumentos de la alumna. Empezó dictando la mayoría tenia entre ocho y diez.

-Izumi y Yukari tienen doce- Izumi vio a sus compañeras con cierta arrogancia por obtener una nota aprobatoria, a pesar de ser la que estuvo reclamando antes, al menos así estuvo has que dictaron la última nota.

-y Ayase y Tojo tienen veinte- dijo el profesor terminando de dictar, todas se quedaron en silencio, habían obtenido la nota máxima.

Izumi se sintió humillada y como siempre trato de humillar a Nozomi.

-seguro Ayase-san hizo todo- murmuro para su amiga, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que escuchara Nozomi y Eli.

-estoy segura que si toman oral no sabe nada- así continuo murmurando y mientras lo hacia Nozomi solo se sentía peor, Eli de reojo vio a Nozomi, esta estaba agachada, con los ojos húmedos, parecía como si fuera a llorar, ya no soporto esa situación y de golpe se puso de pie.

-profesor ¿puedo decir algo?- dijo seria y molesta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-es sobre la prueba, nosotras no lo resolvimos juntas

-lo sabía- dijo Izumi esta vez mas fuerte- Tojo no se merece esa nota- Nozomi no dijo nada, aun se mantenía agachada y completamente humillada.

-¡te equivocas!- dijo Eli levantando la voz- Tojo-san hizo todo el trabajo, ella contesto todo sin la necesidad de un libro, aunque me avergüenza decirlo, no hice nada más que escribir las respuestas, yo no pude aportar en nada- miro a Nozomi quien tenía la vista fija en ella, ya no mostraba tristeza, así que esto la tranquilizo- profesor Tojo es la única que merece el veinte- y diciendo esto se sentó.

Toda la clase quedo en silencio, nadie se esperaba eso. El profesor incluso se quedó asombrado

-bien…ya que dices no haber aportado tendrás quince, creo que es un poco justificable, reconozco que la prueba fue difícil, y tú eres nueva en este país.

El profesor ya no tomo oral, pero dijo que la siguiente clase lo tomaría, y así termino su curso y comenzó el de química. Este profesor también tomo examen pero de forma individual, Eli y Nozomi obtuvieron la máxima nota. Llego la hora de almuerzo y todas salieron, Nozomi sé que hasta que solo quedaba ella y la rubia.

-Ayase-san… gracias por…

-no hice nada, no confundas, no quería tener una nota que no merecía- dijo de forma seria. Nozomi se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente al asiento de Eli.

-no tienes que fingir conmigo,… aunque no signifique mucho… no deberías temer por mostrar tu verdadero "yo"- dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba a la salida del aula, antes de cruzar la puerta miro una vez más a la rubia- espero poder conocerte más Ayase-san- y diciendo esto salió del aula.

- _acaso… ella ¿se dio cuenta?-_ pensó la rubia.

Eli se quedó unos minutos más en el aula, quería creer que lo había hecho por orgullo, porque no merecía la nota, pero sabía en el fondo que el ver los ojos llorosos de Nozomi la había impulsado, soltó un suspiro pesado, tomo su almuerzo y salió del salón.

- _me pregunto que puesto ocupa en el ranking_ \- pensó y al darse cuenta sacudió su cabeza- _solo voy a ver el ranking para ver quien ocupa el primer puesto, no es que me importe su puntaje_ \- pensaba conflictivamente la rubia.

Llego al lugar donde estaba el ranking. Se quedó mirando un buen rato.

- _ella ocupa el primer puesto… y segundo ¿Izumi?, con razón le da esas indirectas, además hay una gran diferencia de cinco puntos_ \- pensó Eli.

Después de eso busco un lugar tranquilo para almorzar, por más que busco todo estaba lleno, pensó en regresar al aula pero cuando llegó encontró a Izumi y sus amigas, prefirió ir a otra parte, lo último que quería era tener problemas con esa chica y aún estaba molesta por lo que le dijo a Nozomi.

Estuvo caminando alrededor de diez minutos hasta que decidió ir atrás de algún pabellón, y como lo esperaba estuvo casi vacío.

-¿Tojo?- dijo en voz alta y al instante se tapó la boca, se quedó un rato esperando alguna reacción pero nada, la pelipurpura estaba completamente dormida, estaba arrimada a un árbol con su almuerzo al lado, al otro una cámara y en sus manos una baraja de tarot. Se acercó un poco, tratando de no hacer ruido al pisar el pasto.

Esa parte del instituto tenía varios árboles plantados en fila cerca al muro que limitaba a la academia, y todo el suelo estaba con flores y pasto, ciertamente era el lugar más tranquilo y solitario.

Se sentó a unos metros de Nozomi y se dispuso a almorzar, de repente una ráfaga soplo las copas de los arboles haciendo que las hojas se esparcieran, incluso cayeran a su almuerzo.

-achís- escucho a alguien estornudar, volteo a ver a Nozomi, vio que frotaba su nariz, una hoja había quedado en su nariz provocando que se despertar.

-salud- dijo de forma inconsciente.

-gracias- dijo Nozomi, también por reflejo, hasta que se dieron cuenta la una de la otra. Nozomi se quedó mirándola algo nerviosa.

-¿desde cuándo estas aquí?- pregunto un poco preocupada.

-ha-hace unos minutos- dijo Eli- lo siento si te molesto me voy- dijo intentando pararse.

-¡no!- dijo rápido Nozomi- no tengo problemas,…solo me incomode porque me vieras dormir- dijo un poco ruborizada.

Eli no contesto solo se sentó, y así pasaron el almuerzo sin decir una palabra pero viéndose de vez en cuando.


	5. CONOCIENDONOS 2

Al terminar la hora de almuerzo Eli fue la primera en tomar sus cosas e irse, mientras que Nozomi tomo su tiempo, apenas llego al aula al instante llegó su profesora, quien comenzó entregando unas hojas a cada estudiante.

-esta prueba está un poco difícil, tienen una hora para resolverlo, solo pueden sacar calculadora- dijo la profesora

-al menos tenemos una hora- murmuro Izumi de forma burlona- aunque seguro el cerebrito de Tojo lo hace en un minuto- dijo mientras reía junto con sus amigas. Esta vez Nozomi ni las escucho ya que estaba bien concentrada en su examen, prefirió callarse ya que la profesora la miró seria.

Al cabo de media hora la mayoría no había llegado ni a la mitad empezando a ponerse nerviosas. Hasta que termino la hora y la mayoría aun no terminaba.

-bien, termino el tiempo, todas intercambien su examen con una compañera y empiecen a revisar- ninguna quería hacerlo, la mayoría era consiente que no aprobarían- y bien que esperan, cambien sus exámenes.

-Tojo… ¿podemos cambiar?- dijo Eli quien no entendía porque de repente se puso nerviosa.

-está bien- dijo sonriéndole, no se esperaba eso y menos lo tímida que podría ser, esto solo provocaba el querer acercarse mas a ella.

La profesora escribió las respuestas en la pizarra junto con la fórmula que se debía usar en determinados problemas.

-bien, llamare por apellidos y quien tenga el examen de esa persona me dictara su nota- dijo la profesora- Ayase Eli ¿Cuánto tiene?

-dieciocho- dijo Nozomi

-felicitaciones- dijo, hasta el momento fue la máxima nota, la profesora continuo hasta que llegó a Nozomi.

-Tojo Nozomi ¿Cuánto?

-veinte- dijo Eli, la profesora se quedó viéndola un rato un poco seria.

-felicidades- dijo y continuo con las demás.

Después de revisar la mayoría había desaprobado y pocas habían llegado a catorce, excepto Eli y Nozomi, llego el cambio de turno y así acabo matemáticas.

-Ayase-san y Tojo-san a la hora de descanso quiero que se queden en el aula, necesito hablar con ustedes- diciendo esto se fue.

Llego el siguiente profesor y empezó su clase, fue el único que no tomo examen, tuvieron otros dos cursos mas hasta la hora de descanso, y como la profesora lo indico Eli y Nozomi se quedaron en clases.

-siento la demora- dijo la profesora entrando al aula- hubo una reunión, la razón por que les pedí que se quedaran es simple, el examen no estaba para pasar de dieciséis, y ustedes obtuvieron mas.

-insinúa que hicimos trampa- dijo Eli molesta por la acusación, en cuanto a Nozomi prefirió callarse, era consiente que estudio.

-si no tienen nada que temer darán un examen similar- dijo la profesora seria.

-bien, y cuando aprobemos se disculpará por la falsa acusación- dijo Eli molesta, estaba confiada en que aprobarían, había estudiado, y cuando reviso el examen de Nozomi vio que ella también estudio.

-entonces tienen media hora, hasta que termine el descanso, y se sentaran una a cada rincón del aula- así empezaron el examen.

La hora de descanso duraba cuarentaicinco minutos, al terminar la media hora la profesora dijo que salieran, Nozomi fue la primera, pero solo se quedó en el pasillo viendo por la ventana, cuando Eli salió y la vio dudo si acercarse o irse, opto por lo primero.

-¿resolviste todo?- pregunto seria, no quería que la malinterpretara.

-me falto cinco problemas- dijo sonriéndole- y tu

-me falto cuatro…- se quedó callada un momento, sin saber que mas decir.

-¿te pareció difícil o solo poco tiempo?- pregunto Nozomi.

-poco tiempo, aunque debo reconocer que estuvo difícil los últimos cuatro

-¿te diste cuenta?- pregunto Nozomi, Eli dudo un momento

-esos temas… ¿no nos han enseñado?- dijo Eli- aunque es del siguiente tema

-en el examen que dimos los últimos cuatro eran de un tema que la mayoría desconocía, por eso el examen era sobre dieciséis, aunque veo que tu también repasaste por adelantado.

-tu también lo hiciste, ¿verdad?- pregunto Eli.

-estoy acostumbrada a repasar- dijo mirando hacia el cielo- no pensé que nos harían tomar el examen de nuevo por eso.

-creo que pensaba que hicimos trampa porque ambas nos revisamos y sacamos las máximas notas.

-¿Qué harás si desapruebas?- pregunto Nozomi esta vez viéndola.

-estoy segura que aprobare, con trece o catorce- dijo seria

-que confiada- dijo un poco burlona, en ese momento por alguna razón las mejillas de Eli se ruborizaron un poco.

-s-solo soy consciente de que estudie- dijo volteándose para ocultar su vergüenza- no se tu

-creo que también estoy entre trece o catorce- dijo viéndola divertida.

Sonó la campana y todas entraron a clases.

-a la hora de salida quiero que se queden- dijo la profesora a Nozomi y Eli saliendo del aula.

Después tuvieron arte, la clase fue tranquila, ese día solo era teoría, muchas estaban un poco aburridas con la clase. Hasta que termino y les toco deporte, este era el último curso del día, todas fueron a las duchas a cambiarse.

Ya en la cancha el profesor dio algunas indicaciones.

-hoy harán carreras, pero primero calentaran en parejas, trate de que su pareja sea de su estatura para que los ejercicios no se les compliquen- al final Eli y Nozomi quedaron sin pareja y tuvieron que hacer juntas.

Fue un poco difícil para Eli a pesar de ser flexible le incomodaba el tener tanto acercamiento físico con la pelipurpura, por otra parte Nozomi se le complicaba por el hecho de ser más baja que Eli. Luego del calentamiento el profesor empezó a llamar de tres en tres para dar una carrera de cinco vueltas a la cancha.

-bien ahora irán Izumi, Ayase y Tojo- dijo el profesor, ellas se pusieron en sus lugares- listas, fuera- dijo tocando el pito.

Desde el comienzo Izumi y Eli tomaron la delantera y Nozomi se quedó a unos metros atrás. Izumi tenía confianza de ganar era alta y además estaba en el club de atletismo sin embargo Eli no se lo dejaba fácil. Al cabo de la tercera vuelta Izumi empezaba a quedarse atrás desde el comienzo había estado corriendo con toda su velocidad para estar a la par de Eli, era rápida pero no tenía mucha resistencia, a media vuelta mas Nozomi la alcanzo y continuo con el paso que había mantenido desde el comienzo.

A la cuarta vuelta Eli iba a la cabeza, Nozomi a un metro de diferencia y a diez metros Izumi, quien apenas podía correr, a media vuelta Nozomi aumento la velocidad quedando a la par con Eli, esta trato de adelantar pero también se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, solo faltaba media vuelta y Eli saco fuerzas de donde pudo para estar otra vez a la cabeza pero Nozomi también aumento quedando medio metro delante de Eli, faltando la cuarta parte de la cancha Eli saco lo último de energía que le quedaba y aumento su paso, pero Nozomi también lo hizo, ambas estaban a la par, se dieron una mirada desafiante y al faltar solo diez metros corrieron con todo. Nozomi no solía ser tan competitiva pero no quería perder con la rubia, al igual Eli no quería perder con ella, ambas llegaron tan juntas que ninguna sabia quien había ganado.

-empate- dijo el profesor- felicidades una nueva marca para las de primero

-ha ha ha… - Eli respiraba a duras penas, Nozomi ya ni si quiera podía mantenerse en pie, estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de regular su respiración.

Mientras que aun faltando media vuelta estaba Izumi. Eli saco de sus cosas agua, Nozomi había dejado sus cosas cerca, así que decido sacar su botella y alcanzársela.

-ten- dijo entregándole su botella

-ha ha…gr-gracias- dijo a penas, tomando la botella.

-la próxima no será así- dijo mirándola confiada, dándole la mano para ayudarla.

-lo mismo digo- dijo Nozomi tomando su mano y parándose, viéndola desafiante también.

Después de la clase de deporte todas se fueron a las duchas a bañarse, algunas compartían las duchas. Eli y Nozomi fueron las ultimas en tomar sus respectivos baños.

Al llegar a clases todas ya se habían ido, se quedaron esperando a la profesora de matemática.

-revise sus pruebas- dijo a penas llego- siento haber insinuado que hicieron trampa.

-¿Cuánto tenemos?- pregunto Eli

-ambas tienen quince, me sorprende el mismo nivel que tienen, quiero ver hasta dónde pueden llegar, les parece si les dejo una tarea.

-¿de que trata?- pregunto Eli

-simple resolverán esto- dijo entregando problemas, cien para ser específicos- tienen que traer todo resuelto mañana.

-¡que! Pero tenemos mucha tarea- reprocho Eli

-entonces dices que no puedes- Eli la miro seria

-está bien, lo resolveré todo- dijo mirándola molesta

-me alegra escuchar eso, pueden usar libros, todo lo que quieran, pero si o si lo harán juntas

-¿juntas?- pregunto Nozomi

-así es, ambas lo resolverán, no vale partirse los problemas

-pero…-quedo en el aire Eli

-necesitaran la una de la otra si quieren acabar

Y así ambas se quedaron en la biblioteca haciendo los problemas. Eran 6.30 pm y apenas iban veinte preguntas, en el lugar solo habían algunas alumnas de tercero estudiando para sus exámenes.

-ya es tarde- dijo Eli- deberíamos irnos

-pero aún no terminamos

-ni creo que acabemos, es imposible que terminemos todo para mañana- dijo Eli molesta- será mejor que nos dividamos el trabajo

-pero la profesora dijo…- no termino al ver los ojos de Eli, obviamente estaba molesta consigo misma- Ayase-san… esto no es tu culpa.

-tu sabes que si- dijo Eli mirándola molesta- si no hubiera aceptado no estarías aquí, sabes que es mi culpa.

-yo decidí quedarme, pude a ver dicho que no y dejarte a ti

-me vas a echar en cara que te quedaste por lastima- dijo esta vez gritando, ya no soportaba la situación.

-no lo dije en ese sentido, me refiero a que fue mi decisión quedarme

-que se supone que significa, admítelo fue mi culpa - dijo parándose, y levantando más la voz asustando a Nozomi.

\- si eso te hace sentir mejor… puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras - dijo bajando la cabeza. Eli iba a decir algo pero cuando vio los ojos de su compañera se sintió como si fuera Izumi

-… lo siento,.. no fue mi intención- dijo arrepentida por haberle gritado

\- ambas estamos un poco estresadas por esto- dijo aun manteniéndose agachada- mejor dividámonos.

-eso está bien para mí, pero…- Eli quería enmendar lo que dijo antes- ¿qué quieres hacer tu?

Nozomi levanto la cabeza viéndola directo a los ojos ya no estaba triste sino sorprendida, y una vez más esto tranquilizo a Eli.

-haremos lo que tu decidas- dijo sonriéndole- realmente siento haberte gritado- Nozomi no sabía que contestar.

-po-podriamos… ¿hacerlo en tu casa?- dijo en voz baja, Eli dudo un momento peri si así enmendaba lo que hizo acepto.

-si es lo que quieres, está bien por mí- dijo tomando sus cosas.

Mientras iban a casa de Eli no dijeron nada en el camino, al llegar a la entrada de su casa Eli se ruborizo al recordar lo que paso es mañana.

- _apenas la conozco de ayer, porque acepte esto_ \- pensó Eli- _sé que era una forma de disculpa pero…-_ soltó un suspiro- _este día ha sido muy largo._

Entraron a la casa y al instante apareció la mamá.

-hija llegas tarde, bienbenid…- se quedó en el aire al ver a Nozomi al lado de su hija- oh una amiga, me hubieras dicho con anticipación.

-n-no es… tenemos trabajo- dijo Eli viendo como su mamá estudiaba a su compañera.

-mucho gusto soy Tojo Nozomi- dijo presentándose.

-mucho gusto soy Ayase Elizabeth, cuida bien de mi pequeña- dijo dándole un giño.

-ma-mamá- dijo Eli un poco avergonzada

-asique eres la primer amiga de mi hijita, tienes buenos gustos Elichika- dijo la mamá mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Nozomi- vaya realmente eres hermosa, felicidades- dijo viendo a su hija quien tenía la cara como tomate.

Ya en la habitación de Eli

-siento lo de antes, mi mamá es un poco habladora

-no te preocupas mi mamá es igual-dijo sonriéndole.

-bien, entonces empecemos.

Después de dos horas de estar resolviendo los ejercicios escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-siento interrumpir, pero les traje algunos bocadillos- dijo la mamá de Eli entrando con una bandeja.

-no era necesario dijo Eli- mirando un poco será

-estas segura, es chocolate con galletas del mismo sabor- dijo burlona, y al instante los ojos de Eli brillaron- ¿segura que no quieres?

-si- dijo parándose rápido.

-bien entonces se los dejo, vendré dentro de unos minutos a recogerlo- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-si-siento la interrupción- dijo Eli avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-no importa, después de todo necesitábamos un descanso- dijo- además solo faltan diez problemas.

-si, no puedo creer que al final ya casi terminamos- dijo Eli mientras comía unas galletas, Nozomi se quedó mirándola- ¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto

-ah… lo siento, itadakimazu- dijo comiendo una- … están ricas

-verdad que si- dijo sonriente- son mis preferidas.

- _me parece o su personalidad cambio_ \- pensó Nozomi- _o tal vez esta es su verdadera personalidad_ \- pensó sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron, como la mamá de Eli aun no venía ella recogió todo y salió de la habitación, Nozomi se que mirando el lugar, la habitación tenía una gran ventana, a un lado de la habitación había una mesa para hacer sus tareas y al lado fotos de la familia de la rubia. Se fijó en una en especial donde estaba ella y su familia.

 _-¿tiene una hermana menor?-_ pensó, continuo viendo hasta que se detuvo en otra. Una niña de aproximadamente diez años bailando valet- _es ella de niña_ \- al lado habían otras fotos similares, pero no eran de Eli sino de su mamá, se dio cuenta porque el pelo de Eli era más oscuro que el de su madre, además sus ojos eran más claros- _ella es su mamá,… después de todo estoy aprendiendo mas de ella._

Después de unos minutos llego Eli y continuaron con el trabajo, terminaron aproximadamente a las diez.

-al fin- dijo Nozomi estirándose, de pronto de nuevo entro su mamá.

-ya es tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí- dijo

-¡que! Pero…- dijo Eli preocupada.

-ya es tarde, que tal si le pasa algo- dijo- no tenemos colchones así que dormirías junto con Elichika, la cara de Eli se empezaba a poner roja con solo imaginarlo.

-gracias, pero no quiero molestar, además vivo cerca.

-estas segura, no sería problema, verdad Elichika- Eli no dijo nada solo miro a otro lado

-gracias por todo, pero preocuparía más a mis padres, no se preocupe.

-está bien.

Nozomi acomodo las cosas y Eli la guio a la salida.

-gracias por todo Ayase-san- dijo- nos vemos mañana- Eli no respondió a la despedida- ¿Ayase-san?

-te voy acompañar una parte del camino- dijo Eli

-no es necesario

-aun así me sentiría culpable si te pasara algo- dijo apartando un poco la mirada de la de Nozomi.

-gracias Ayase-san- dijo Nozomi feliz. Empezaron a caminar

-¿por qué hay tantos carros estacionados?- pregunto Nozomi viendo la entrada de la casa de Eli- son todos tuyos.

-no, son de los socios de mi padre- contesto, Nozomi se detuvo a ver uno en especial

-ocurre algo- pregunto al ver que se detuvo

-no nada- dijo empezando a caminar- _así que aquí es donde se reúnen_ \- pensó

Estuvieron un buen rato caminando en silencio

-¿por done vives?- pregunto Eli

-vivo en el distrito de Akiba- contesto tranquilamente

-¡QUEEE!, tan lejos- dijo Eli sorprendida- pero ahí hay mas institutos que en esta parte de la ciudad porque…- se quedó callada

-me gusta Otonokizaka, desde el comienzo quise estudiar ahí. Después de caminar un rato Nozomi se detuvo.

-pasa algo

-no, solo que hasta aquí me puedes acompañar

-pero aun ni salimos del distrito

-está bien, mi casa esta en la entrada del distrito de Akiba, además conozco un atajo.

-si lo prefieres así, entonces hasta mañana- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-hasta mañana Ayase-san- dijo sonriendo- gracias por todo. Dio vuelta para marcharse

-espera- Eli saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo paso- este es mi número, llámame en cuando llegues- dijo apartando la vista de la de Nozomi.

-gracias por preocuparte- dijo cogiendo el papel

-n-no lo malinterpretes- dijo ruborizada

Eli llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo es pegarse a su celular, después de unos minutos un mensaje llego.

-"gracias por todo Ayase-sanJ" – recibiendo esto Eli se sintió más tranquila. Guardo el número que recibió del mensaje.

- _Ayase san es realmente muy amable_ \- pensó Nozomi en su cuarto- _¿pero porque trata de alejar a todas? Y porque en sus ojos muestra tanta tristeza…_


	6. PRIMERAS LAGRIMAS

Esa mañana Eli se levantó temprano, esta vez salió despacio de su casa no quería que pasara lo del día anterior. Ya que era temprano decidió visitar el templo que estaba cerca de su instituto, su abuela siempre le hablaba de este de cuando era joven y lo visitaba con sus amigas.

.

Ese día Nozomi también se levantó temprano y opto por ir por la ruta más corta.

- _mis cartas me dicen que hoy será un día tranquilo-_ pensó caminando tranquilamente.

.

Eli llego al templo vio a una sacerdotisa barriendo cerca de unos árboles, se paró frente al templo y empezó a rezar. Al terminar se dispuso a irse pero cuando volteo quedo frente a la sacerdotisa quien la miraba con curiosidad y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-bu-buenos días- dijo un poco nerviosa- solo estaba rezando

-buenos días Ayase-san- dijo con una sonrisa la chica

 _-¿me conoce?-_ pensó viendo los ojos turquesa de la chica-… turquesa- susurro, pero aun así la otra chica la escucho- ¿To-Tojo-san?- pregunto confundida.

-no me digas que no me reconociste- dijo un poco burlona. Eli se quedó viéndola un buen rato sin contestar.

-¿Ayase-san?- pregunto Nozomi agitando su mano un poco en la cara de la rubia.

-ah…hm… yo…lo siento, estaba distraída- dijo un poco ruborizada, no la había reconocido.

- _se ve… hermosa_ \- pensó ruborizándose- _rayos que me pasa… que estoy pensando_.

-¿estás bien? Tienes la cara un poco roja- dijo Nozomi acercando su mano a la frente de la rubia- ¿no dormiste bien?

-n-n-no… y-yo s-solo…- Eli de repente se quedó en blanco al sentir la mano de Nozomi y su cara se puso más roja.

.

- _agh, que rayos me pasa_ \- pensaba Eli de camino a clases- _porque de repente me pongo tan nerviosa con ella, no solo eso, porque me pongo roja…agh-_ pensaba conflictivamente la rubia, reprochándose a si misma su extraño comportamiento.

.

Eli llego más temprano de lo que creía, así que saco un libro y se puso a leerlo, empezaron a llegar poco a poco las demás y faltando cinco minutos para la campana llego Nozomi, detrás de ella entro la profesora de matemática.

-Ayase-san y Tojo-san terminaron el trabajo- pregunto

-si, dijo Eli- parándose para entregarlo

-bien- dijo la profesora dando una revisada rápida- vengan conmigo

-pero las clases…

-ya hable con sus profesores, no se preocupen- dijo saliendo del aula, Nozomi y Eli se miraron confundidas pero decidieron seguir a su profesora.

.

La profesora las guio hasta dirección

 _-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-_ pensó preocupada Nozomi- _espero que no nos hayamos metido en problemas, pero no hemos hecho nada_ , _o al menos yo no, ¿y si Izumi dijo algo para molestarme?, no creo que llegaría tan lejos…_ -mientras por otro lado.

- _rayos, que hicimos ahora, no me quedare callada si me dan una falsa acusación, solo espero no ponerme agresiva… empiezo a perder la paciencia-_ pensaba molesta Eli.

.

-bien, parece que ya están todas- dijo la directora viendo entrar a Eli y Nozomi.

-la de tercero y segundo harán el proyecto, ustedes de primero entraran al concurso de conocimiento- dijo la directora

-espere, ¿de qué está hablando?- dijo Eli sin entender nada.

-oh lo siento, pensé que ya sabrían porque están acá

-no, no sabemos nada- dijo molesta.

- _qué carácter-_ pensó la directora un poco divertida- Supongo que conocen el instituto de UTX, este fin de semana realizaran su Festival Cultural, han invitado algunos institutos de la ciudad para participar, y piden que saquemos estudiantes para representarnos, pensamos en sacar una alumna de cada grado para que nos representen, pero ustedes parecen tener en el mismo nivel, ya que en sus exámenes que se dio ayer sacaron casi igual, sus profesores decidieron que ambas representaran a las de primero, y ahora estábamos discutiendo que es lo que cada una haría.

-que es lo que vamos hacer- pregunto más tranquila e interesada Eli.

 _-parece más calmada_ \- pensó Nozomi

-hay un concurso de conocimiento ustedes van a participar ahí, también en el transcurso de esta semana pasaran las horas de almuerzo y descanso con los profesores para ayudarles a repasar lo que no entiendan.

.

.

Después de que la directora diera otras indicaciones regresaron a su clase. Y a la hora de almuerzo como se lo esperaban la profesora de matemática las llevo a la biblioteca para estudiar, faltando diez minutos para comenzar la clase la profesora les dio permiso para que se vayan.

-agh, pensé que esto sería más fácil- dijo Eli sentándose en su silla.

-supongo que no quieren que perdamos en ese concurso- dijo Nozomi también sentándose.

-aun así siento que se están aprovechando de nosotras- dijo empezando a comer.

-pero vale la pena- dijo Nozomi también empezando a comer.

-no me quejo el tener que estudiar o representar a la academia, pero los profesores podrían ser mas gentiles, ¿acaso a ti nada te molesta?- pregunto Eli

-soy muy paciente, y además esto me divierte.

-vaya que eres extraña- susurro Eli

-tú también lo eres- dijo Nozomi sonriendo, haciendo que Eli se atorara con la comida.

-¿me escuchaste?- pregunto nerviosa.

-no lo podías haber dicho más fuerte- dijo burlonamente.

.

Así continuaron una plática tranquila, a Eli le resultaba extraño que permitiera la compañía de la pelipurpura, pero le agradaba, en cuanto a Nozomi sentía más confianza al ver que la rubia dejaba que se le acercara. Ambas se sentían tranquilas cuando estaban juntas. Nozomi sabía que a pesar que podía sentirse cercana a la rubia la realidad era otra, no sabía mucho de ella, y a pesar que en algunas ocasionas había visto su verdadera forma, también sabía que le faltaba mucho aprender de ella pero se sentí feliz.

.

Toda la semana trascurrió así pasaban las horas de almuerzo y descanso estudiando con diferentes profesores, a pesar que la directora dijo que sería un repaso, fue todo lo contrario en una semana les enseñaron cosas que aprenderían en el transcurso del año, ambas lo tomaron como desafío y constantemente competían por ver quién era mejor, Nozomi era mejor en números, era buena también en letras pero se le dificultaba hablar delante de profesores o alumnos, y también se le complicaba un poco química. En cuanto a Eli era buena en letras y numero pero sabía que no se comparaba a Nozomi, su especialidad era química, y se le hacía fácil el exponer, decir sus ideas y reprochar si algo no le gustaba.

.

En cierta forma ambas se complementaban, aprendieron a conocerse más y ayudarse en lo que no entendían, Nozomi aprendió de Eli que fácilmente perdía la paciencia si algo no entendía, y a pesar de mantener una imagen segura y seria solía mostrarse indecisa en algunas ocasiones, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Eli aprendió de Nozomi su afición a lo espiritual, siempre la veía con sus cartas tarot, también parecía gustarle dormir, ya que en algunas ocasiones a la hora de salida se quedaba dormida mientras debería estudiar, una ocasión mientras dormía vio su cámara prendida y la curiosidad le gano, se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de las fotos eran del cielo, puestas de sol, salidas de sol, las estrellas, nubes, también habían de flores de todo tipo y animales por lo general gatos y en las últimas fotos de ella y su familia en una campo de lirios.

.

.

Era ya sábado, ese día por lo general tenían clases solo las mañana pero ellas se tuvieron que quedar hasta la tarde para dar un repaso general de los cursos.

-al fin acabo todo- dijo Eli saliendo del instituto.

-aun no acaba- dijo Nozomi quien caminaba a su lada, esa semana se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la otra- mañana es el gran día.

-ay, solo espero que sea rápido- dijo soltando un suspiro. En el transcurso de esa semana como salían tarde, se habían acostumbrado a ir juntas a su casa.

-hoy hemos salido más temprano de lo usual- dijo Nozomi empezando a ruborizarse- vas a seguir estudiando.

-no, quiero descansar para tener energía mañana, ¿porque preguntas?

-m-me preguntaba si querías dar una vuelta conmigo- dijo mas avergonzada y un poco tímida

-una ¿vuelta?- Eli se sentía un poco confundida sin entender.

-no me malinterpretes- dijo viendo lo sería que se puso- hay una nueva tienda que han abierto en Akiba y pensé que tal vez te interesaría.

-prefiero no ir- dijo seria. Nozomi no insistió hasta que se le ocurrió algo y quiso probar.

-la tienda es de parfrait, escuche de algunas chicas que el de chocolate que hacen ahí tiene un sabor exquisito y diferente- dijo viendo como los ojos de Eli cambiaban de serios a brillantes- pensé que te gustaría probarlo, pero no quiero molestarte- dijo sonriendo triunfante.

-iré- dijo de la nada- solo espero que este cerca.

.

Después de caminar unos minutos, entraron a una calle un poco estrecha y algo alejada.

-¿estás segura que es por acá?- dijo viendo un poco preocupada la calle

-si, se que está un poco apartado pero vale la pena- dijo tranquilamente entrando a una tienda, desde afuera no parecía la gran cosa pero cuando entro se quedó asombrada.

-es hermoso, ¿verdad?- dijo Nozomi sentándose en un asiento, Eli la imito. El lugar estaba decorado con flores y luces de colores suaves y en el ambiente se sentía claro el aroma de las flores.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- pregunto una vez en su asiento

-suelo tomar varias rutas para ir a clases, un día opte por este de regreso a casa, me dio hambre y como era la tienda mas cercana entre.

-este lugar va contigo- dijo Eli viendo el lugar sin darse cuenta que lo dijo fuerte.

-¿va conmigo?- pregunto curiosa Nozomi

-bu-bueno… a lo que me… refería era- se empezaba a poner nerviosa- es que cuando pienso en ti, no puedo evitar pensar en lirios- dijo ruborizada sin entender su comportamiento.

-oh, piensa mucho en mi- dijo burlonamente viendo a la rubia ponerse mas roja. En esa semana se dio cuenta que se avergonzaba con mucha facilidad pero trataba de ocultarlo manteniendo una imagen seria.

-n-no pienso en ti- dijo apartando su mirada- porque no pedimos algo ya

-ara, estas impaciente- dijo sonriendo mientras llamaba a la maid.

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto al acercarse

-yo quiero un parfrait de vainilla con fresa y tu- pregunto a Eli.

-chocolate- dijo al instante. La maid se alejó y a los pocos minutos regreso con los pedidos.

-harasho, esta rico- dijo Eli al dar el primer bocado.

-tu sabor preferido es el chocolate, verdad- dijo Nozomi

-te diste cuenta- pregunto Eli

-creo que cualquiera se daría- dijo sonriendo

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-hm… bueno, me gusta la vainilla, menta, fresa,…- y así empezó a enumerar

-no tienes uno preferido

-no se- dijo ladeando la cabeza- creo que sería el de vainilla acompañado con un sabor de fruta

-… y cuál es tu color preferido

-vaya, parece que también quieres conocerme- dijo sonriendo, poniendo de nuevo nerviosa a la rubia- me gusta el turquesa y purpura, ¿y a ti?

-celeste- dijo Eli

.

Ambas continuaron comiendo sin hablar, de vez en cuando Nozomi decía algo como burla a la rubia y esta como era de esperarse se ruborizaba. Después de comer salieron de la tienda.

-esto bueno, verdad- dijo Nozomi viendo a Eli.

-si- dijo un poco seria

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Nozomi

-no esperes que esto se repita- dijo seria- no quiero que me confundas solo por aceptar venir.

-eso lo tengo claro- dijo Nozomi un poco desanimada. De pronto Eli se detuvo, habían llegado a la calle donde se separaba.

-¿Qué es lo que en realidad esperas de mí?- dijo seria viéndola directo a los ojos

-quiero conocerte- contesto Nozomi- te lo dije el primer día

-que se supone que significa eso, ¿buscas mi amistad?- dijo más seria. Nozomi dudo un momento

-quiero entenderte

-… me molesta cuando alguien pasa tanto tiempo junto a mí- dijo de forma fría- solo acepte esto porque ambas somos representantes de la academia, pero mañana termina todo, después de eso espero que te mantengas distante a mi como las demás.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quieres alejar a todos?- dijo viéndola con tristeza

-eso… no te incumbe- dijo volteándose para irse

-es por eso que quiero entender, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, somos iguales y lo sabes.

-… reconozco que nos parecemos,… pero hay una gran diferencia- dijo mirándola de vuelta, mostrando rabia en sus ojos- tu no sabes lo que se siente cuando confías en alguien y te traiciona,… yo no volveré a confiar en alguien

-… eso es solo una excusa… en realidad tienes miedo

-tu que puedes saber, jamás as confiado en alguien y has salido lastimada,…- dijo casi gritando

-solo estas huyendo de tus verdaderos sentimientos- dijo levantando un poco la voz- ha habido momentos en los que los as mostrado pero siempre tratas de reprimir tu verdadera yo.

-tú no eres la más indicada para decir eso- dijo acercándose a la pelipurpura en una forma de intimidación- la mayoría de la clase te molesta, y tú que, simplemente las ignoras, en realidad solo huyes también…

-… mi dolor no se compara con el tuyo- dijo viéndola seria- a mi jamás me darán la oportunidad, a diferencia de mi tú tienes la las puertas abiertas, todas quieren conocerte, quieren acercarse a ti, aunque sea recibir tu saludo, y solo por tus miedos las alejas,… dices que no te gusta la compañía… pero en realidad es impotencia y debilidad…

Eli no dijo nada, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

-A-Ayase-san- dijo Nozomi sorprendida, Eli parecía como si en cualquier momento lloraría. Una lágrima resbalo por sus mejillas y de pronto se alejó corriendo.

- _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... porque estoy llorando,…. Sigo siendo débil… ni si quiera puedo enfrentarla… porque me… yo no quiero que se repita… -_ pensaba Eli mientras corría a su casa.

.

- _creo que me pase…-_ pensó Nozomi viendo a Eli alejarse- _no imagine que reaccionaria así…-_ una lagrima resbalo por sus ojos- _que me pasa,… no debe decir eso… esta vez me pase…_

 _._

 _._

Eli llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue encerrase en su cuarto.

-hija estas bien, tienes hambre

-no, solo estoy cansada- dijo tratando de sonar normal.

-descansa, mañana tienes mucho trabajo- dijo su mama alejándose de la habitación

- _incluso puedo engañar a mi madre,… ¿por qué no a ella?... desde el comienzo se dio cuenta que fingía… que es lo que busca de mi…-_ paso hasta la noche metida en su pensamientos hasta que su teléfono sonó.

-alo- dijo desanimada.

-ola hija, como te encuentras- dijo su abuela al otro lado de la línea

-¡abuela!- dijo feliz al escucharla-

-me siento feliz de escucharte- dijo la abuela

-yo también abuela, siento no haberte llamado en estos días, pero he estado un poco ocupada- dijo recordando lo que paso esa tarde.

-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto la abuela

-p-por que preguntas.

-te escucho un poco triste y desanimada, ha pasado algo verdad.

-… no, no es nada importante.

-si te preocupa entonces es importante

- _sé que es perceptiva, aun con solo escucharme lo noto-_ pensó Eli _\- ¿debería contarle?_

 _-_ que pasa hija, sabes que puedes contarme todo.

-es que,… no se qué me pasa…

 _._

Al final se animó a contarle lo que paso esa semana, cuando conoció a Nozomi, el festival cultural y la extraña platica de la tarde. Su abuela la escucho atenta en todo momento.

-¿Qué harás mañana cuando la veas?- pregunto después de escuchar todo.

-yo… no se… tengo miedo- dijo Eli aun sin entender sus sentimientos.

-¿estas molesta por lo que te dijo?

-…no, es la verdad… soy débil

\- ambas dijeron cosas que lastimaron a la otra, ella también debe estar confundida igual que tú, porque ambas se parecen

-no se en que me parezco a ella- dijo Eli confundida- solo ambas preferimos estar solas… o era lo que creía… nuestras personalidades son totalmente opuestas.

-ambas no saben cómo expresar sus sentimientos, tampoco saben cómo acercarse a la otra.

-yo… no se si quiero acercarme a ella.

-en realidad es lo que quieres

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-te conozco desde pequeña, si esta persona no te interesara, no te habría afectado lo que te dijo y no estarías tan confundida sobre lo que sientes y piensas ahora.

-… pero… entonces… que hago

-que quieres hacer- Eli dudo un momento, pero sabía que dijo algo que no debía

-… disculparme, yo… le grite- dijo arrepentida

-entonces hazlo ahora, ve a su casa y hablen- dijo la abuela- sabes, por cómo me la describes hay algo que te puedo asegurar de ella, tiene mucho miedo y la razón por la que quiere saber mas de ti es porque trata de conocerse más a sí misma, ella tampoco entiende sus sentimientos, y la razón por la que te descifra a la perfección es porque ella también ha pasado por el mismo dolor que tú.

-ella también… fue traicionada

-no diría eso mismo, pero tu dijiste que algunas chicas la molestan y ella actúa como si no le importara, creo que ella se siente triste en el fondo, pero ha aprendido a vivir con ello y saber disimular ese sentimiento,… podría asegurarte que en el fondo ella sufre.

.

Eli por un momento se quedó callada, su abuela había descifrado sus sentimientos tan fácil, no imaginaba que Nozomi se pudiera sentir así

-¿Qué harás?

-iré hablar con ella ahora- dijo decidida Eli

-esa es mi nieta- dijo contenta su abuela- tal vez sea complicado al inicio pero estoy segura que era su destino conocerse, ambas se necesitan para superarse

-dices que acepte su amistad

-dudo mucho que sea lo que busca ahora, el tiempo lo diría todo….

.

Eli salió de su casa hasta que cayó en la cuenta que no sabía dónde vivía. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al distrito de Akiba, al menos sabía que vivía en la entrada. Ya llegando no sabía que ruta tomar o a quien preguntar, no se había dado cuenta pero estaba caminando en medio de la pista. Un carro blanco toco el claxon para que se quitara de en medio. Eli vio el semáforo estaba en verde, al instante corrió para cruzar la pista.

-¿acaso te quieres suicidar?- dijo el conductor del auto, no molesto sino preocupado

-lo siento iba distraid…- quedo en el aire, en el carro iba una pareja y los conocía ya que eran socios de su padre, el hombre tenía el pelo gris y ojos turquesa mientras que la esposa tenia pelo purpura y ojos café claros.

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto la mujer preocupada- si necesitas ayuda en algo nos puedes decir- dijo sonriendo para darle confianza, cuando vio su sonrisa recordó a Nozomi, también recordó que cuando Nozomi fue a su casa y la acompaño esta se quedó viendo un auto, y era ese mismo.

- _acaso son… no, no puede ser-_ pensó- no lo siento estaba un poco distraída, siento molestarlos- dijo haciendo una reverencia como disculpa.

-está bien, ten mas cuidado- dijo el esposo, empezando a conducir, solo condujo unos metros y se estaciono en una casa.

.

Eli tubo un presentimiento, se acercó al muro de la casa y como se lo imagino

-"residencia Tojo"- decía en este, soltó un suspiro- _siento como si mi destino me uniera a ella-_ pensó acercándose a la puerta. Toco el timbre y al instante salió una mujer, la misma que iba en el auto.

-b-buenas… noches- dijo- e-esta Tojo Nozomi.

-oh, eres la chica de antes- dijo la mujer sonriendo- buscas a mi hija.

-hm… si, quería hablar con ella, ¿está ocupada?

-está en su habitación, pasa- dijo dejándola entrar.

-siento la intromisión- dijo Eli ya adentro- soy Ayase Eli

-Ayase eh- sonrió- ¿eres una amiga?

-ah… b-bueno… yo….

-jaja, no te pongas nerviosa- dijo un poco divertida- me llamo Tojo Nozori un placer conocerte.

-ah… lo mismo digo- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Nozomi está arriba, ¿quieres que la llame o prefieres subir?

-….- Eli no supo que contestar

-oh, entonces quieres subir, ven sube las escaleras, la primera puerta a mano derecha- dijo sonriente.

-a… pero…- ni si quiera pudo terminar, la señora Tojo le indico y se fue.

- _ahora entiendo por qué dijo que mi madre se parecía a la suya-_ pensó mientras subía

.

Llego a la habitación y se quedó parada sin saber que hacer

- _que hago,… vine a disculparme por lo que dije,… pero no pensé que pasaría esto,… y si está molesta por lo que dije,… aunque no me la imagino enojada… ya que-_ pensó tocando la puerta.

.

.

Minutos atrás cuando Nozomi llego a su casa no había nadie como siempre, subió a su habitación, se cambió y se sentó mirando por la ventana, ya empezaba a oscurecer.

 _-no debí decirle eso-_ pensó- _no quise lastimarla… no sé cómo debería actuar mañana… tal vez me ignore,… tengo miedo… tengo miedo a que me odio,… aunque lo merezco… no soy quien para juzgarla ni nada._

.

Así se quedó la tarde metida en sus pensamientos, ya habiendo anochecido Nozomi preparo su telescopio para ver las estrellas, esto siempre la tranquilizaba cuando se sentía triste o preocupada.

.

Perdió la constancia del tiempo, escucho a sus padres estacionar el auto y supo que ya podría ser tarde, aun así decidió quedarse un rato mas despierta. Escucho el sonido del timbre de la casa pero no le presto mucha atención. Después de unos minutos escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

- _qué raro, ellos nunca tocan y menos si piensan que estoy dormida-_ pensó- _creo que mejor espero a que se vayan-_ pensó tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿T-Tojo-san estas despierta?- dijo Eli- _si estuviera despierta obvio no va a contestar-_ pensó sintiéndose tonta

-¿A-Ayase-san?- susurro Nozomi- _no, no puede ser ella,… pero esa voz_ \- pensó Nozomi mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta.

.

Se sorprendió al ver a la rubia afuera de su habitación, ambas se quedaron viendo un rato sin reaccionar hasta que Eli lo hizo.

-s-siento… mo-molestarte… pero… quería hablar contigo- dijo Eli nerviosa. Nozomi aún no reaccionaba y cuando lo hizo cerró rápido la puerta.

-l-lo siento- dijo Nozomi avergonzada- e-espera un momento- Nozomi había estado sorprendida de la visita de la rubia que no se dio cuenta lo que estaba usando, un pantalón-pijama corto color lila un poco pegado y un polo corto y pequeño color blanco, como era pequeño mostraba claramente su figura, aunque Eli no se dio cuenta. Después de unos minutos abrió la puerta. Esta vez usaba una chaqueta algo gruesa y grande.

-p-pasa- dijo Nozomi sin entender porque la rusa había ido, pero ya se imaginaba, y conociendo a su mamá supo que la dejo entrar sin hacer muchas preguntas.

-compermiso…- dijo entrando, vio la habitación, era amplia igual que la suya, también vio la ventana abierta con el telescopio y la cama tendida, le fue fácil deducir lo que había estado haciendo.

.

Ambas se quedaron calladas un rato, Eli decidió romperlo.

-siento lo de esta tarde… hay cosas que no debí decir…- dijo empezando- yo… no se qué me paso…

-yo soy quien debería disculparse- dijo Nozomi- no soy quien para juzgarte, y debo respetar si no te gusta la compañía,… lo siento… no quise… hacerte llorar

-e-eso no fue tu culpa- dijo nerviosa al recordar que había llorado

-si te molesto… entonces mantendré mi distancia- dijo Nozomi cabizbaja

-¡no!...-contesto al instante-n-no es eso… es… es la primera vez que siento que alguien me entiende… en realidad… tengo miedo… de mostrar como soy… y salir… lastimada- dijo lo último en un susurro.

-… ¿Qué piensas de mí?- pregunto Nozomi un poco seria

-y-yo… no se… me pareces alguien… increíble

-¿increíble?

-eres buena en casi todo, en estudios, deporte, eres madura, amable…- las mejillas de Nozomi se ruborizaron un poco, no sabía que así la veía, dejo salir una risilla sorprendiendo a Eli-¿te estas burlando?- dijo ofendida

-lo siento,… no lo esperaba- dijo sonriendo

-… tu preguntaste- dijo Eli en un susurro

-… tu forma de hablar,… de comportante, de hacer las cosa, muestra una imagen seria y fria,… pero en realidad no es así, me preguntaba por qué fingías tanto al grado de ocultar tus sentimientos,… con lo que dijiste esta tarde lo entendí… alguien te lastimo… verdad

-… si…, porque… tú… también…

-soy distante a las demás- completo Nozomi, Eli asintió

-siempre me he sentido sola…- dijo manteniendo la vista en Eli, esta pudo notar en sus ojos tristeza-… yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer amistades…

-… pero…- Eli no entendía.

-desde niña siempre viaje, en un año por lo menos visitaba veinte ciudades diferentes- dijo sonriendo, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía al pensar en ello-… yo nunca tuve la oportunidad…

-…lo siento, siento lo que te dije

-ya te dije que yo te debo la disculpa, realmente lo siento

-…-Eli se quedó callada no sabía que mas decir

-por cierto Ayase-san como diste con mi casa- pregunto Nozomi curiosa

-a… b-bueno… yo

-no me digas que viniste sin saber y aun así llegaste- dijo sonriendo, esta vez su sonrisa era verdadera

-bueno,… si, pero sabía que estaba por la entrada del distrito- Nozomi empezó a reírse.

-realmente eres increíble…

-mou,… no te burles- dijo sonrojándose, y solo provoco que Nozomi riera mas

-l-lo siento…- dijo apretando su estómago aun riéndose- pero podrías haber esperado a mañana para hablar.

-si lo hubiera hecho tal vez no estaría tan enfocada como debería en el concurso- dijo seria y un poco molesta por la burla

-lo siento, no tienes que verme así- dijo ya un poco calmada- realmente me alegraste la noche… cuando te vi correr esta tarde pensé que ya no tendría la oportunidad de hablar contigo,… pero ahora estoy más decidida a conocerte- dijo sonriendo

-q-que se supone que significa eso- dijo ruborizada

-nada A-ya-se-san- dijo con un tono burlón.

Se sentía realmente feliz, después de la tarde pensó que ya no podría hablar a la rubia pero esta incluso fue a su casa para arreglar las cosas, jamás imagino que algo así la haría muy feliz.

.

En eso entra la mama de Nozomi con una bandeja.

-siento molestar, pero quiero que prueben esto- dijo dándoles unas tortas- las acabo de preparar y quiero saber su opinión -dijo sonriente dándoles.

-a-a g-gracias- dijo torpemente Eli

-espero que les gusten, o por cierto a que se debe tu visita tan tarde- pregunto curiosa

-a y-yo... es que…- Eli no sabía que decir

-tuvimos un problema y vino a resolverlo, a Ayase-san no le gusta dejar las cosas pendientes- dijo lo último viendo a Eli sonriendo.

-ya veo, es un poco tarde si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche, ya que no tenemos colchones dormirás con mi pequeña- dijo sonriente. La cara de Eli empezó a tomar color.

- _cada vez se parece más a mi mamá.-_ pensó Eli- _acaso le dijo pequeña…_

 _-_ mañana tenemos muchas actividades, es mejor que descanse bien- dijo Nozomi de forma tranquila.

-supongo que tienes razón- dijo su mama con una sonrisa- puedes venir cuando quieras.

-… gracias- dijo Eli aun un poco avergonzada.

.

Mientras comían los pasteles no hablaron mucho, como ya era tarde la mamá de Nozomi se ofrecio a acompañar a Eli.

-en otras circunstancias mi hija te abría acompañado- dijo un poco burlona- pero esta con pijama.

-tu serias la primera en negarme a acompañarla- dijo Nozomi

-bueno ya es tarde- dijo acercándose a su hija desde atrás- una madre ase todo por su hija- dijo con un tono burlón y con un rápido movimiento bajo el cierre de su casaca.

-¡aaaah!- Nozomi se abrazó así misma lo más rápido que pudo pero esta vez Eli la vio.

-no crees que Nozomi se ve linda cuando se avergüenza- dijo sonriendo

-…- Eli no dijo nada apenas vio a Nozomi vio a otro lado, mientras que Nozomi veía al lado opuesto con la cara roja.

- _ahora entiendo porque hace rato me cerro-_ pensó Eli- _pensé que era porque estaba molesta… pero era por…-_ su rostro empezó a ruborizarse.

-bueno ya es tarde- dijo la mamá- te llevare a tu casa.

-… am n-no se preocupe… no quiero molestar mas- dijo Eli

-no es molestia, te voy a llevar, además una chica linda no puede caminar tan tarde por las calles- dijo dándole un guiño

.

.

Eli y la señora Tojo subieron al carro, mientras conducía.

-te puedo preguntar algo- dijo la mamá de Nozomi

-hm… si- dijo Eli

-¿Nozomi y tu tuvieron una discusión?

-ahm… yo…- Eli estaba nerviosa

-entonces si- dijo la mamá tranquila

-lo siento- dijo apenada

-no tienes que disculparte conmigo, sabes me siento feliz que Nozomi te conociera

-…- Eli no entendía. ¿Se sentía feliz por que discutió con su hija?

-esta es la primera vez que Nozomi trata de acercarse a alguien,… en esta semana la he visto más feliz y ya veo porque- dijo sonriendo a Eli- gracias por tu visita

-gracias a usted por recibirme- contesto Eli más tranquila

.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Eli. La señora Tojo saludo a sus socios, Eli se enteró esa noche que ellos se conocían por años y eran las cabezas de la empresa para la que trabajaban.

.

- _me pregunto si Tojo-san sabia de esto-_ pensó ya en su cama- _ha sido un día largo… antes por orgullo jamás me habría disculpado… Tojo-san es igual que yo… gracias abuela… tal vez debería darme otra oportunidad_

 _._

 _-Ayase-san…_ pensó Nozomi- _mañana va a ser un día largo… pero también interesante… espero poder conocerte mas…._


	7. FESTIVAL CULTURAL

Esa mañana Eli se levantó temprano estaba muy ansiosa, mientras se cambiaba recibió un mensaje.

-" _te desafío a ver quien obtiene mas puntaje hoy_ J"- era un mensaje de Nozomi

-" _quien pierde paga el parfrait de la otra"-_ contesto el mensaje

-" _me parece perfecto"_

 _._

Nozomi estaba en su habitación, no esperaba que Eli le contestara pero le hizo feliz. Después de eso termino de alistarse y bajo a desayunar.

-buenos días pequeña- saludo su mamá

-buenos días- sonrió sentándose en la mesa

-buenos días hija-saludo su papá- estas preparada

-hm, para que- contesto fingiendo

-oh, tu sabes, no nos lo perderemos por nada del mundo- dijo su mamá sacando una cámara.

-pero no tienen trabajo hoy

-esto es más importante, la familia Ayase también va a estar, ya quiero sacar fotos de ustedes dos- dijo dándole un guiño mientras le sacaba una foto

-no son necesarias las fotos- el papá de Nozomi se puso detrás de ella abrazándola y por la distracción la mamá tomo varias con Nozomi haciendo gestos raros por la sorpresa.

-haber como salieron- dijo el padre divertido

-perfectas- dijo también burlona

-ustedes solo se burlan- dijo Nozomi haciendo un puchero, los padres aprovecharon y tomaron otra foto.

.

Así pasaron el desayuno burlándose de su hija. Por otro lado Eli recibió una llamada de su abuela

-alo abuela

-ola hija, que tal te fue anoche

-gracias por tu consejo, descubrí que nuestros padres son socios y amigos, también conocí un lado vergonzoso que no vi de ella- _se ruborizo al recordar la escena cuando abrieron su chaqueta y se abrazó a si misma y la vio completamente roja_

-me alegra que te haya ido bien

-hm

-ahora enfócate en la actividad que tienes hoy

-lo hare, no pienso perder- dijo decidida

-parece que alguien se levantó con un espíritu positivo hoy

-… bueno solo no quiero perder- dijo ruborizándose- _porque siempre me pasa-_ pensó

-pasa algo

-no, nada me gustaría que estuvieras aquí- dijo un poco melancólica

\- Arisa y yo lo deseamos, pero sabemos que lo harás de maravilla

-gracias abuela, por todo

.

Después de desayunar fue a Otonokizaka ya que ahí se reuniría con las demás representantes. Al llegar ya estaban todas ahí, la directora comenzó a dar algunas indicaciones.

-buenos días Ayase-san- dijo sonriente Nozomi

-buenos días- dijo Eli un poco ruborizada

-jajaaja- Nozomi empezó a reir

-¿Qué es divertido?- dijo un poco seria pero ruborizada

-siempre te pones roja, de cualquier cosa- dijo burlona mientras con un dedo tocaba la mejilla de Eli

-mou… solo molestas

.

Después que ya todo estaba listo fueron a UTX, el concurso de ellas consistía en dos partes, la primera era un examen individual sobre todos los cursos en general, era en la mañana, y en la tarde era un concurso de institutos, donde les hacían preguntas, cada instituto máximo podía tener tres representantes, UTX era el único que tenía uno.

En total eran veinte institutos, después de examen de la mañana solo cinco participarían en el concurso de la tarde. Al llegar se registraron y fueron a un auditorio donde sería el examen, las otras dos chicas de segundo y tercero de Otonokizaka se prepararon para la presentación de proyectos, eso era en el campo de UTX.

.

Mientras eran las exposiciones de proyectos, las demás representantes tenían su examen, para Eli y Nozomi se les hizo fácil toda una semana dio resultados, el examen duro dos horas. Los resultados saldrían una hora antes del concurso que sería a las cuatro.

.

Cuando el examen termino, Eli y Nozomi salieron al área de exposiciones.

-¿Cómo diste el examen?- pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa

-bien, parece que a ti te fue igual- contesto Eli

-todo estuvo fácil o algo se te dificulto

-claro que no, a ver quién tiene mas alto puntaje

-Vaya pareces mas animada que ayer- dijo burlona con una mirada desafiante

-o mira quien habla " _pequeña"-_ dijo imitando a su mamá

-¿así estamos _"Elichika"?-_ dijo burlona.

Así continuaron dándose indirectas de lo que habían descubierto de la otra en el transcurso de la semana, a diferencia del día anterior parecían más seguras y confiadas cuando hablaban, ambas se habían abierto un poco mas a la otra.

.

Ya que el instituto era grande demoraron en llegar al patio central.

-realmente hay mucha gente- comento Eli mientras caminaba o trataba

-deberíamos ir a otra parte, dudo que podamos ver las exposiciones

-y si subimos a algún pabellón

-no creo que podamos escuchar algo por la bulla

-hm, a pesar que es con micrófono, UTX es grande- dijo Eli admirando las instalaciones

-¿mejor que Otonokizaka?

-ningún instituto iguala a Otonokizaka- dijo seria causando una risilla de Nozomi- ¿acaso tu no piensas igual?

-no podría estar mas de acuerdo- dijo Nozomi sonriente- lo que más me gusta de Otonokizaka son sus campos, si lo comparas UTX solo son paredes y cosas artifíciale, además nuestra institución aún mantiene clubs tradicionales cosa que muchas instituciones han dejado.

-¿entonces también te gusta?

-si no fuera asi, entonces para que habría postulado ahí- dijo burlona- a ti que es lo que te gusta de Otonokizaka

-hm… bueno, en realidad no conozco otras instituciones, pero mi abuela estudio ahí y desde pequeña siempre me ha hablado de Otonokizaka asi que cuando me mude aquí quise entrar.

-entonces lo hiciste por tu abuela

-no, la admiro mucho y por eso, ella no me dijo que estudiara ahí, yo quise porque ella también lo hizo, ella realmente quiere ese instituto.

-jaja… parece que cada día te conozco mas- dijo sonriendo

-bueno… tu preguntaste… solo conteste- dijo ruborizada

.

Aún estaba tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud hasta que se cansaron y decidieron ir a otra zona. Era la exposición de clubs de UTX, ese lugar estaba más tranquilo.

-que tal si entramos a algún concurso- dijo Nozomi

-no me interesa, hazlo tu si quieres- dijo Eli sin darle importancia

-acaso temes perder- dijo con mirada desafiante

-bien, te lo buscaste, te mostrare quien es mejor- dijo viéndola seria y desafiante

-bien entremos a ese- dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas.

-está bien.

.

-buenos días, desean participar- pregunto una

-si- dijo sonriente Nozomi

-escriban sus nombres aquí- dijo entregando dos hojas

-¿en que consiste esto?- pregunto Eli un poco arrepentida

-es solo una carrera contra otros participantes, tienen que pasar por varios puntos y hacer determinadas pruebas- dijo entregándole un mapa donde mostraba las paradas- en total ay ocho parejas

-con ustedes completamos el juego- dijo otra entregándoles unas esposas.

-pa-para que esto- pregunto nerviosa Eli

-la carrera es de dos y tiene que ir esposadas y tratar de pasar las pruebas- dijo

-¡QUEE! Espera, porque no me dijiste de que consistía- dijo viendo a Nozomi

-no preguntaste

-p-pero

-no te aras para atrás ahora o si- dijo Nozomi

-en esto no podemos saber quién es mejor

-claro que si, sabremos quien se adapta mejor al paso de la otra y quien da más problemas- dijo burlona- hasta ahora vas ganando en lo segundo

-… ya que- dijo poniéndose la esposa y dándole a Nozomi la otra parte para que se lo ponga- espero que sigas mi paso

-en realidad yo soy más rápida- dijo poniéndose las esposas

-ya veremos- se pusieron en el punto de partida donde estaban las demás competidoras.

-listos, fuera- dijo la chica mientras daba un disparo.

.

Apenas sonó Eli y Nozomi salieron corriendo al mismo paso, de las ocho parejas tres se quedaron por no coordinarse bien. Mientras corrían vieron la primer parada era en un aula, subieron corriendo al pabellón. Desde el comienzo estaban a la cabeza de las demás, pero no querían ser alcanzadas.

Al llegar al aula la encontraron llena de globos.

-son las primeras- dijo una chica en la entrada

-que tenemos que hacer- dijo Eli seria asustando un poco a la chica

-no pongas es mirada- dijo Nozomi sonriendo

-t-tienen que romper los globos… hasta encontrar un papel y con el ir al siguiente salón- dijo un poco asustada por la mirada de la rubia- tienen que hacerlo juntas

-¿juntas? ¿Cómo?- pregunto sin entender Nozomi

-poner el globo entre ustedes y abrazarse- la cara de Eli empezó a tomar color

-será mejor apurarse- dijo un poco nerviosa Nozomi.

Puso un globo entre ambas y se acercó a Eli, Eli solo se acercó pero no la abrazo por vergüenza. Nozomi decidió dar el primer paso y puso un brazo detrás de Eli para hacer algo de presión pero como Eli no cooperaba el globo no se rompía

-quieres perder- dijo Nozomi pero sin verla

-n-no… pero- Eli esta ruborizada, en eso llega la siguiente pareja y empiezan a darle sus indicaciones, Eli de pronto abraza a Nozomi con fuerza y rompe el globo, no toleraba el hecho de perder. Desafortunadamente no había nada ahí

-escojamos otro- dijo Nozomi ruborizada, después de romper el globo sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados

-hm…- Eli estaba roja

Eli tomo uno y Nozomi otro

-rompamos primero ese- dijo Nozomi

Se volvieron a abrazar esta vez Eli coopero pero no encontraron nada después de romperlo, luego siguió el que Nozomi escogió, se volvieron a abrazar y lo rompieron, un papel cayo en sus pies de color morado.

-Ahora que encontraron uno vaya al siguiente salón- dijo la chica

.

Nozomi y Eli salieron corriendo, ya para entonces ya había otras cuatro parejas en esa aula.

-tenemos que ir más rápido- dijo Eli

-perdimos tiempo por tu culpa- dijo Nozomi

-… cualquiera se pondría así- dijo ruborizándose

-a ver si mantienes este paso- dijo aumentando velocidad, a Eli no le costó trabajo igualarse

Llegaron a la siguiente aula, ahí les dieron otras indicaciones. El juego consistía en tomar de ocho llaveros una según el color de la tarjeta que tengan, dentro del aula habían ocho pequeñas puertas de colores, tenían que entrar a la que les correspondía, adentro avían diez puertas mas cerradas, con las llaves tenían que ir abriendo cada una hasta llegar al final recoger una carta y regresar, para hacerlo más difícil el espacio era reducido, tenían que ir arrastrándose.

-ya que tengo la mano derecha libre yo abriré- dijo Nozomi tomando las llaves moradas

-está bien- dijo Eli

-pensé que te opondrías- dijo burlona

-no es momento para que molestes- dijo ruborizando, le incomodaba el tener que ir tan apretada con Nozomi.

.

Nozomi se demoró un poco con la primer puerta, la segunda y tercera las hizo al primer intento, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía de la rubia, estaban un poco agitadas, sentían la respiración de la otra, llegaron a la quinto Nozomi demoro mas, le preocupaba que Eli se molestar por demorarse provocando que se pusiera mas nerviosa.

-tómalo con calma, ya estamos a mitad- dijo Eli sonriéndole

Nozomi le devolvió la sonrisa, termino abriendo la quinta luego fue por la sexta esta lo hizo más rápido, la última fue difícil a pesar de saber cuál era la llave, estaba nerviosa. Cuando abrieron la última encontraron la carta y regresaron. Ya cuando estaba saliendo tres parejas se acercaban, así que corrieron con todo para llegar a la otra aula, esta quedaba al otro lado del pabellón, pensaron que tendrían ventaja pero perdieron tiempo al llegar al siguiente salón, aunque también las demás parejas demorarían.

.

Llegaron al siguiente salón, el juego consistía en comer, la carta que tenían tenía el nombre de un plato, tenían que comer, terminar todo y seguir al próximo juego.

-una tiene que comer y la otra le debe dar de comer- dijo la chica- cada carta tiene un color, al salir deben ir y coger una pelota del cesto del color de su carta- dijo señalando a la entrado donde había un cesto con varias pelotas.

-quien comerá- pregunto Eli

-tu- dijo sonriendo

-pero no tengo hambre

-nos ha tocado espagueti y no me gusta- dijo Nozomi- además yo tengo la mano derecha libre.

Eli se arrepentía de no tener la derecha libre, y más porque ella se puso primera las esposas, soltó un suspiro y no le quedó otra que aceptar. Ya sentadas les sirvieron y empezaron o eso quiso Eli, Nozomi se puso a jugar, movía su mano de un lado a otro sin darle a la boca.

-ya vasta, dámelo- dijo molesta

-entonces tienes hambre

-no, pero no quiero perder- dijo tratado de alcanzar la mano de Nozomi con la boca

-te ves graciosa- dijo burlona

-ya vasta, ¡NOZOMIII!- ambas se detuvieron de golpe, la cara de Eli se puso roja- y-yo… lo… siento, no quise- dijo nerviosa

-e-está bien- dijo ruborizada- será mejor apurarse- dijo dándole esta vez de comer.

Nozomi se avergonzó porque era la primera vez que una compañera la llamaba por su nombre, en cuanto Eli estaba más nerviosa, solo llamo a una compañera por su nombre y era la persona que mas la lastimo en el pasado, pero sentía que con Nozomi era diferente.

Eli termino de comer y fue al cesto por la pelota, era de color purpura con celeste. Fueron al siguiente salón, esta vez no vieron ninguna pareja cerca.

-t-tojo-san… - dijo Eli ruborizada mientras corrían.

-si- dijo Nozomi

-yo, lo siento, hm… te grite por tu nombre- dijo nerviosa

-no importa- dijo

-¿te molesto?- pregunto preocupada

-… me hizo feliz- dijo sonriéndole, siempre que sonreía Eli se sentía tranquila

-¿Feliz?

-no me molestaría si lo hicieras de nuevo

-pero…

-es muy pronto, verdad- dijo sonriendo- espero que alguna vez lo puedas hacer- las mejillas de Eli se ruborizaron causando una risilla de Nozomi.

.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una cancha, ahí tenían que escoger pelotas de acuerdo al color que tenían, encestar en una canasta, cada canasta tenía un nombre, eran ocho si fallaban una seguían con otro y así hasta encestar.

-esto va a ser difícil- dijo Eli

-dices que no puedes- dijo burlona, mientras escogía una pelota

-todo lo que digo lo usas en mi contra- dijo molesta

-jajaa siempre que pareces molesta en realidad estas avergonzada

-mou… Nozomi- dijo y otra vez ambas se ruborizaron

- _que me pasa, porque… sigo llamándola así,… pero es lindo… su nombre… y como se pone-_ pensó viendo sus mejillas rojas.

 _-_ parece que te gusta llamarme así

-n-no yo,… solo

-jajaaj, vamos a jugar Eli~- dijo sonriendo viendo el efecto, la cara de Eli estaba como tomate-no te gusta- dijo burlona, Eli no atino a decir algo

Empezaron el juego, al primer intento fallaron porque no se coordinaron pero al segundo lo lograron.

-eso fue más fácil de lo que creí- dijo Eli

-es verdad.

Eli trato de agacharse para recoger la pelota pero como lo hizo repentino Nozomi perdió el equilibrio y al tratar de ayudarla, Eli termina cayendo sobre ella.

 _-suave-_ pensó con los ojos cerrados- _huele a lirios… me da sueño… es tan suave y blando… ¿blando?..._

Eli abrió los ojos viendo a Nozomi bajo ella, se quedó completamente roja, incluso parecía salirle vapor de la cabeza, tenía la cara entre los pechos de Nozomi por eso lo sintió suave y blando…

-a-a.. yo-yo… l-lo- Eli tartamudeaba

-p-párate- dijo a duras pena Nozomi completamente avergonzada

Eli reacciono y trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer porque lo hizo muy rápido y aún estaba atada a Nozomi. Cuando lo logro no miro a Nozomi, incluso cuando fueron a la siguiente aula, Nozomi tampoco lo intento, ambas estaban muy avergonzadas.

Ese era el último lugar al que irían, en la canasta que encestaron había un nombre, tenían que buscar a esa persona para la siguiente prueba.

Al llegar vieron a ocho chicas sentadas frente a un tablero de ajedrez, cada chica tenía a su lado un nombre.

-felicidades llegaron a la última parte del juego- dijo una chica que estaba a la entrada- deben buscar entre ellas el nombre que les toco y jugar, si ganan, ganan el juego y si pierden lo pierden todo, está claro

-si- dijeron

Era la segunda chica de la fila la que les toco. Se sentaron al frente de la chica.

-ustedes empezaran- dijo de forma seria- ambas pueden hacerlo juntas o solo una como quieran- la chica delante de ellas tenía el pelo era largo y de color guinda, lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos turquesa, y un lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

-¿jugamos juntas?- pregunto Nozomi aun sin verla a los ojos

-c-como quieras- dijo Eli

-jugaremos juntas Toudo-san- dijo Nozomi

-bien empiecen- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Nozomi

- _ella va a ser difícil, creo que nuestra suerte se acabó-_ pensó preocupada Nozomi.

Eli se dio cuenta de la forma en que miraba a Nozomi y no entendía porque pero le molestaba. Nozomi sintió un apretón en su mano.

-Hm, pasa algo- dijo viendo a Eli

-yo empezare si no te importa- dijo entre seria y molesta, Nozomi se dio cuenta de eso pero no dijo nada solo asintió

Eli empezó con mover un peón el que estaba al frente del rey, su oponente movió la misma ficha, Eli y se quedó viendo los ojos de su oponente de forma desafiante. Esta vez Eli sintió un apretón en su mano y volteo a ver a Nozomi

-lo vamos a hacer juntas- dijo mirándola seria

-pero…

-así quedamos- dijo seria

-… está bien- dijo esta vez en reproche- mueve tu entonces

-porque estas molesta

-nada

-Ayase-san si pasa algo dime

- _porque me llama por mi apellido,… espera… es así como debe llamarme… pero me molesta… que me pasa… ¿porque quiero que me llame por mi nombre?_

-¿estás bien?

-¡no!... –dijo casi gritando- l-lo siento… será mejor que juegues

-si desean darse un respiro- dijo la chica frente a ella- entran ahí- dijo señalando un cuarto- sino se ponen de acuerdo van a perder

-no lo necesitamos – dijo seriá Eli. Nozomi se puso de pie y tiro de Eli para que la siguiera.

.

-porque hiciste eso- dijo molesta- es como si aceptáramos la derrota

-regresaremos cuando me digas porque estas molesta

-no tengo que hacerlo- dijo viéndola desafiante

-tú sabes que si

-no quiero

-si no lo haces te castigare

-¿castigar?- no sabía a lo que se refería pero empezó avergonzarse

-creo que esa expresión esta mejor- dijo sonriendo Nozomi

-a que te referías con castigarme- dijo con voz más suave

-solo lo dije en broma, pero funciono, y bien porque estabas molesta

-… nada- dijo, dudando

-¿estas molesta conmigo?- pregunto Nozomi

-no, no, claro que no - dijo al instante

-Entonces

-con Toudo Erena- dijo

-¿la conoces?

-la pregunta es si tú la conoces?- dijo otra vez seria

-¿yo?... pareces celosa- dijo burlona causando que ambas se sonrojaran al ver que Eli no lo negaba

-p-por qué te ve así?- pregunto tímida

-ara, ¿realmente estas celosa?- pregunto curiosa, Eli solo se puso roja sin poder hablar- no la conozco, al menos nunca hable con ella, pero supongo que sabemos la una de la otra

-porque

-te lo diré si le ganamos y si perdemos jamás lo sabrás- dijo saliendo de lugar seguida de Eli

-pero…

-solo tenemos que ganar y lo sabrás- dijo sonriente

.

-espero que esta vez estén listas- dijo Erena

-lo estamos- dijo Nozomi tranquila

-veamos quien gana esta vez- dijo viendo a Nozomi. Eli otra vez empezaba a molestarse

-es la primera vez que jugamos, no trates de confundirnos- dijo tranquila viendo a Eli con una sonrisa. Eli le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su mano.

.

Nozomi movió esta vez el caballo, estaba un poco nerviosa por el contacto de Eli y esta parecía que no hacia intenciones de querer soltarla, aunque tampoco le molestaba todo lo contraria le agradaba. Erena movió la reina, y así empezó un intenso juego.

.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y parecía que no tenía fin, estaban igualadas, ya habían llegado dos parejas pero iban perdiendo desde el comienzo.

A Nozomi se le ocurrió la jugada que les llevaría la victoria pero tenía que sacrificar su reina o torre, opto por la torre, Eli no entendió pero confiaba en Nozomi.

El juego termino minutos después, como Nozomi lo planeo Erena cayó en su estrategia y perdió.

-felicidades- dijo Erena- el premio se les dará en la tarde, nos vemos en el debate

.

Eli no entendió a que se refería pero no le dio importancia, habían ganado y eso era lo único que le importaba. Erena les dio una llave para liberar sus esposas y se fue.

-fue muy difícil- dijo Eli sentada en el patio junto a Nozomi

-casi perdimos, pero fue divertido-

-la última jugada no entendí, pero ganamos

-si lo abrías entendido creo que no la habría usado

-porque

-porque si tú lo entendías, Toudo-san también, pero si ni si quiera tú la descifraste nadie podría- dijo viendo las mejillas de Eli ponerse rojas

-que significa eso- dijo avergonzada

-Ayase-san es un genio- dijo sonriente

-no trates de cambiar el tema, aun no as respondido

-que cosa- dijo fingiendo no entender

-de que se conocen y porque te hablaba así

-Oh, hablas de cuanto te pusiste celosa- dijo burlona

-ya vasta, contesta- dijo Eli

-jaajaaj no quiero- dijo Nozomi

-dijiste de que si ganamos me lo dirías

-en serie dije eso-dijo ladeando la cabeza- no me acuerdo

-mentirosa, contesta

-tanto importa- dijo aun jugando con Eli

-¡Nozomi contesta!- dijo Eli tratando de sonar seria

-otra vez me llamas por mi nombre- dijo ruborizada pero con tono burlón

-n-no lo hice

-si lo hiciste

-y-y-yo…

-ya te dije que no me molesta, pro no m parece justo que solo tú lo hagas.

-…- Eli tenía la cara roja de vergüenza

-jaja… te voy a decir porque la conozco- dijo Nozomi- ven sígueme- dijo empezando a caminar.

Después de un rato llegaron a la entrada de las aulas, Nozomi le señalo la pared.

-¿un ranking?- pregunto Eli

-es el ranking de los ingresantes de este año, léelo

-1er puesto Toudo Erena, ¿ella ocupa el primer puesto?- vio sorprendida- su puntaje 80.5, 2do puesto…- se quedó helada al leerlo- ¿Tojo Nozomi 80 puntos?- vio a Nozomi sorprendida, ¿postulaste aquí?... pero porque…

-… es un poco difícil de contar, vamos a otra parte.

.

Fueron atrás del pabellón, a diferencia de Otonokizaka había solo un muro no árboles.

-¿porque postulaste aquí?- pregunto Eli sin rodeos

-al comienzo mis padres querían que estudiara aquí, UTX es muy reconocido entre jóvenes y adultos, pero yo no quise, aun así tuve que dar el examen, les dije a mis padres que si ambas academias estaban al mismo nivel escogería yo.

-harasho… entonces… postulaste a ambas

-si, y como obtuve igual puntaje, mis padres aceptaron que estudiara en Otonokizaka.

-eres increíble… por eso se conocen tú y Toudo-san

-si.

Se quedaron un momento calladas sin saber que mas decir.

-porque no vamos a otro juego- dijo Nozomi

-ya tuvimos suficiente

-aun falta para el concurso- dijo tomando la mano de Eli y prácticamente arrastrándola

-pero estoy cansada

-aun no hemos visto quien es mejor

-es obvio que tu- dijo haciendo una expresión de molestia

-jaajaj, te ves graciosa, pareces una niñita

-no lo parezco

-claro que si- dijo sonriendo

-¡Nozomi!

-ara, parece que ya te gusto llamarme así

-n-no yo

-entonces también puedo llamarte por tu nombre

-no- dijo al instante

-realmente eres injusta, porque tu si

-yo no lo hago

-si lo haces

-no

.

Empezaron una pequeña discusión, aún estaban tomadas de la mano y Nozomi ya sabía a qué lugar ir.

-envés de discutir vamos ahí- dijo señalando una aula

-¿ahí?- pregunto dudosa

-es una casa de terror, va a ser divertido- dijo jalando a Eli, mientras esta se resistía

-no, no, espera, vamos a otro lugar, ahí está oscuro

-eso lo hace divertido

-no, no quiero- dijo haciendo un puchero

-no pongas esa cara- dijo riendo- entonces donde vamos. Eli para salir del momento apunto un aula donde adivinaban el futuro.

-oh, eso parece más interesante- dijo Nozomi dirigiéndose

.

-que es lo que quieren saber- pregunto una chica sentada

-"nuestro presente" y "nuestro futuro"

-nuestro- repitió Eli

-quiero saber si mi destino está atado al tuyo- dijo Nozomi

-¡que!, espera a que te refieres con unido- dijo nerviosa

-creo que tienes ideas raras Ayase-san, no sé que estarás pensando, a lo que me refiero es si nos conoceremos mas.

-si tú lo dices suena extraño- dijo algo avergonzada

-no será que tú tienes ideas raras- dijo con su sonrisa y mirada burlona

-tú eres la rara aquí

-no será que realmente esperabas otra cosa- dijo acercándose y mirando de una forma seductora, ni siquiera Nozomi sabía que podría ser así pero le gustaba las reacciones de la rubia.

-N-Nozomi deja de molestar- dijo avergonzada

-ara, se te hizo costumbre llamarme así

-ya que, si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre- dijo roja

-creo que aún no para mí, pero si a ti te gusta puedes llamarme por mi nombre

-no lo hare si no lo haces

-entonces quieres que te llame por tu nombre

-si…. Digo no… yo no se

-y que quieren saber- dijo la adivina

-no se dinos tu

.

-al final fue aburrido- dijo Nozomi

-tú fuiste la que quiso entra

-de hecho tú fuiste

-yo… que hora es

-quieres cambiar el tema

-s-solo pregunto por si estamos a la hora- dijo Eli preocupada

-falta media hora para el concurso

-¡media hora!, tan rápido paso el tiempo

-cuando lo disfrutas el tiempo vuela- dijo empezando a caminar más rápido

-ojala estemos seleccionadas- dijo preocupada Eli

-cuando perdiste tu confianza- dijo burlona Nozomi

-Nozomi no empieces de nuevo- dijo poniéndose nuevamente incomoda

 _-porque la llamo tanto por su nombre-_ pensó Eli

- _parece que no va a dejar de hacerlo, me gustaría llamarla también por su nombre,… pero tengo miedo-_ pensó Nozomi

.

-Las estuve buscando- escucharon una voz un poco molesta

-lo siento directora, perdimos la noción del tiempo- dijo Eli

-no se preocupen, solo quería informales que hubo cambios en el concurso

-cambios- dijeron a la vez

-si, ya no será un concurso de conocimiento

-entonces- pregunto Eli

-será un debate

-¿pero pasamos a la siguiente vuelta?- pregunto Eli

-si, al frente van a ver el puntaje- dijo la directora

Ambas se acercaron. Primer puesto estaba Toudo Erena, segundo ocupaban ellas, con igual puntaje, así que UTX ocupaba el primer puesto, segundo Otonokizaka, y otros dos institutos después.

-realmente nos sentimos muy orgullosas de ustedes- dijo sonriendo la directora.

-el debate de que tema es- pregunto Eli

-son temas variados, es mejor que ya vayan al estrado, ahí les van a dar indicaciones, dentro de unos minutos ya va a comenzar el debate.

.

-esto estará bien- pregunto Eli un poco nerviosa a Nozomi mientras se dirigían al estrado

-espero que si- dijo un poco seria

-pasa algo

-creo que desde el comienzo iba a ser así

-porque lo ices

-recuerdas cuando jugamos con Toudo

-si

-pues ella cuando se fue dijo "nos vemos en el debate"

-es verdad…- dijo Eli más nerviosa

-vamos aprovecharnos de esto

-de que forma

-estoy segura de que Toudo sabe los temas y está totalmente preparada, así que en el transcurso del debate aremos que ella misma nos cambie de tema

-… no… entiendo

-confías en mi- Eli dudo un momento pero al final respondió

-por supuesto que si- dijo sonriendo

-bien, quiero que me sigas la corriente en todo momento- dijo justo llegando al estrado

-y después

-te darás cuenta cuando empiece a funcionar- dijo sacando una carta

-¿"la fortuna"?- pregunto Eli

-tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado…- dijo dándole un guiño.

.

En ese momento fueron presentadas por el auditor para dar inicio al debate….


	8. DEBATE Y DANZA

El debate dio inicio, todas las representantes de la demás academias fueron presentadas, y guiadas a sus respectivos lugares, en total habían tres jueces, estos determinarían en el transcurso quienes saldrían, para al final solo haber dos instituciones, habrían dos descansos en el transcurso del debate, después de cada descanso los jueces descalificarían a una academia.

.

-bien, empezaremos con un tema fácil- dijo el auditor- cada grupo dará su punto de vista, para después ser calificadas, ¿Cuáles son los logros más grandes de sus institutos?, ¿Qué los caracteriza más y porque los estudiantes entrarían allí?- obviamente el debate era para resaltar lo mejor de sus instituciones, UTX tenía una clara ventaja.

-UTX se caracteriza por su desarrollo- empezó Erena- posee una infraestructura moderna, aulas bien ambientadas, profesores extranjeros especializados en sus cursos y lo último en tecnología.

.

Las otras dos instituciones no atinaron a decir nada, Eli hablo por Otonokizaka

-Otonokizaka a diferencia de otras instituciones aún mantiene clubs tradicionales, áreas verdes que ayudan a relajar a las estudiantes en hora de almuerzo y descanso, aulas bien ambientadas y…- dijo mirando seria a los ojos de Erena- todos los maestros son japoneses, todos enseñan la importancia de nuestro país, saben a la perfección nuestra cultura e incentivan a amar este país.

.

Con esas palabras dio un claro golpe al argumento de Erena, todo el auditorio quedo en silencio

- _Ayase-san no se contuvo eh-_ pensó Nozomi- _solo espero que Toudo-san no trate de provocarla porque seguro pierde el control._

 _._

-b-bien seguiremos con los logros de cada instituto- dijo el auditor

-UTX ha ganado los primeros puestos en competencias de matemáticas, feria de ciencias, deportes como atletismo, kendo, tiro al arco, natación, carrera de bastas…- y así Erena siguió enumerando.

.

Nuevamente las otras dos instituciones se quedaron calladas, no porque no tuvieran logros sino que se sentían intimidadas por la mirada de Erena era muy penetrante y fría. Eli por lo contrario solo pensaba en ganar y lejos de ser intimidada por Erena ella trataba de intimidarla.

.

Eli no sabía que contestar, no sabía de los logros de Otonokizaka a causa de que ella era extranjera.

-lo siento, hubo un error cuando enumeraste los logros de UTX -dijo Nozomi- hasta ahora Otonokizaka se mantiene invicto en competencias de juegos tradicionales como kendo, tiro al blanco, preparación de té, y otras actividades que caracterizan a Japón- dijo Nozomi

-creo que tu cometiste un error- dijo Erena viendo desafiante a Nozomi- el año pasado UTX gano en kendo

-"un creo" no es un fundamento- dijo Nozomi tranquilamente- y en cuanto al concurso al que te refieres, no era un concurso, era una demostración, por tanto no es una victoria oficial.

Erena no dijo nada, estaba igual que Eli, era de Japón pero estuvo varios años en el extranjero, así que no sabía mucho de las victorias o derrotas de su instituto salvo lo que le dijeron y pudo averiguar. Nozomi desde el comienzo lo supo, por eso tenía la confianza, incluso si algo era mentira Erena no podría asegurarlo ni contraatacar a falta de información.

- _debo reconocerlo-_ pensó Erena- _no por nada ocupo el segundo puesto en UTX y primero en Otonokizaka, pero eso no será suficiente._

 _-sé que tiene más cosa a su favor-_ pensó Nozomi- _lo mejor que puedo hacer es presionarla hasta que desista._

 _-no sé que planea, pero por como van las cosas diría que tenemos ventaja-_ pensó Eli- _aunque esto no durar, seguiré a Nozomi en lo que planea._

 _._

El debate continuo sobre sus instituciones, desde su historia, sus creadores, sus últimos logros, los fracasos, entre otras cosas. Desde el comienzo Nozomi y Eli tomaron una clara ventaja en comparación a las otras dos instituciones, sin embargo Erena no se los dejaría fácil. UTX y Otonokizaka parecían tener el mismo nivel.

.

Después de una hora se dio el primer descanso, duraría diez minutos y continuaría. En ese lapso los jueces determinarían que academia saldría, desde el comienzo las otras dos academias no participaron en nada, así que estaba claro que una de las dos saldría.

-se está poniendo difícil, verdad- dijo Nozomi al lado de Eli.

-ni que lo digas, si no estuvieras acá no se que habría hecho

-lo mismo pensaba yo- contesto Nozomi

-espero que podamos seguir así

-yo también lo espero- dijo sonriendo

.

Todos esperaban a que dijeran quien descalificaría, todas las participantes permanecieron en sus sitios. Nozomi vio al público y diviso a sus padres junto a los padres de Eli, les estaban sacando fotos, y en todo el debate las habían gravado.

- _ya quiero ver la repetición-_ pensó Nozomi viendo a Eli, quien parecía metida en sus pensamientos.

-pareces distraída- dijo para llamar su atención

-solo recordé algo

-que cosa

-no es importante- dijo un poco seria

-siempre que pones esa expresión es más que importante

-… solo…

-no es porque no te guste perder, verdad- afirmo Nozomi

-…recordé algo de mi pasado

-incluso si te pregunto no me lo dirás, verdad

-lo siento

-no tienes que disculparte, aunque puedo afirmar que temes fallar- la expresión de Eli cambio a sorpresa.

-c-como puedes asegurarlo

-eres muy obvia para mí, además pareces preocupada, y además desde el comienzo no has querido ver al público, por eso estoy segura.

-¿no tienes miedo a fallar en frente de tu familia o las estudiantes de Otonokizaka?- pregunto Eli

-no, porque tu estas aquí

-¿yo?- Eli no entendía

-me siento segura cuando tu estas- dijo ruborizándose ligeramente- además estamos haciendo lo mejor posible, incluso si perdemos nadie dirá que le fue fácil a UTX- dijo segura Nozomi

-Nozomi… gracias- dijo Eli un poco ruborizada

-jaja, esa expresión esta mejor- dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-otra vez vas a empezar a molestarme.

-claro que sí, dudo que alguna vez me vaya a aburrir de esto

-ya empezaste de nuevo- dijo sonrojada

-vamos, mira la cámara- dijo abrazándose a Eli y sonriendo en dirección a sus padres.

-e-espera… desde que hora están tomando fotos

-no te diste cuenta, desde el inicio del debate- dijo tranquilamente

-¡que! Como no me di cuenta

-supongo que estabas distraída

.

Nozomi empezó nuevamente con sus burlas hacia la rubia, esa ya no se sentía nerviosa ni preocupada, todo lo contrario se sentía feliz de estar ahí con Nozomi. Después de unos minutos mas termino el descanso y los jueces ocuparon sus puestos, el auditor empezó.

-ya se llegó a una conclusión- dijo el auditor- las academias UTX y Otonokizaka seguirán en el siguiente debate, se había acordado que saldría una pero a falta de argumentos de las otras dos academias son descalificadas.

.

Las otras representantes dejaron sus puestos, se notaba en sus rostros decepción, pero ya sabían que saldrían descalificadas.

-bien ahora continuaremos con la siguiente parte, hablaremos de un tema de cultura general, la revolución francesa, UTX dirá los aspectos negativos mientras que Otonokizaka los positivos

-¡que!- dijo Eli entre sorprendida y molesta

-no están de acuerdo- pregunto el auditor.

.

Nozomi tardo en darse cuenta el porque de la conducta de Eli, ella era de Rusia y este fue uno de los países que se vio afectado por la revolución francesa.

-acaso se están rindiendo- dijo Erena para ver la reacción de la rubia

-eso jamás pasara- dijo un poco alterada

-entonces- dijo burlona.

Eli estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Nozomi agarrar la suya, de alguna forma esta acción la calmo por completo

-lo siento- dijo viendo a Nozomi arrepentida por su actitud

-no, estas en tu derecho- dijo sonriente

-¿van a renunciar?- pregunto el auditor

-No, pero quisiéramos cambiar, nosotras en contra

-eso no se puede hacer, ya fue seleccionado por un sorteo

-y tu que opinas Toudo-san- dijo Nozomi

-no entiendo porque quieren cambiar

-esto afecta un poco a Ayase san a causa de ser de Rusia, y como todos saben este país se vio afectado, esto no nos parece justo

-lo siento pero esto ya se decidió- dijo el auditor un poco molesto por la insistencia

-si nos ponemos de acuerdo podemos llegar a algo- dijo viendo a Erena

-que planeas- susurro Eli a Nozomi- está bien así- Nozomi le dio un guiño, esta vez Eli entendió, así que decidió seguirle el juego como lo planearon al inicio.

-si planean renunciar pueden decirlo ahora- dijo el auditor

-si descalificamos lo podríamos tomar como incompetencia de parte de los jurados y sobre todo del auditor- dijo Eli seria

-i-incompetencia- dijo molesto

-ser descalificadas solo por el hecho de ser extranjera- esta vez fue Nozomi- no es ser incompetente, podríamos pensar que incluso esto ya estaba planeado.

-nadie dijo que sería descalificada por ser extranjera

-sin embargo saben que este tema afecta emocionalmente a mi compañera y aun así planean seguir.

-eso es porque ya se había acordado en algo desde el comienzo, no significa que UTX lo haga a propósito

-entonces si se acordó desde el comienzo, porque se cambió de un concurso a un debate a última hora.

-para ver el nivel de cada alumna si era capaz de adaptarse

-entonces dice que UTX no se podría adaptar si ahora se hace un cambio, si es así no tenemos objeción de retirarnos, si UTX no está a la altura lo entendemos- dijo triunfante Nozomi, con unos comentarios había hecho contradecir al auditor

-esto no estaba en los registros, por tanto no hay cambio- dijo totalmente humillado y molesto

-eso lo dice usted, pero los jueces son imparciales y tienen la última opinión- dijo Eli- además desde el comienzo hemos mostrado buenos argumentos, pero si lo que quiere es hacer quedar mal a su instituto delante de otras instituciones es su decisión.

.

Los jueces se miraron un momento, uno decido hablar.

-si la otra participante está de acuerdo no tenemos objeción

-me parece buena idea- dijo tranquilamente Erena

-bien entonces es hora de dar inicio- dijo el juez viendo molesto al auditor.

.

-bien, ya que se llegó a un acuerdo pueden empezar- dijo el auditor viendo molesto a Nozomi.

-empezare yo- dijo Erena confiada- los aspectos positivos; se dieron derecho individual a todo ciudadano; porque antes no existía más que en grupos sociales. Fue consecuencia para que Napoleón invadiera España y con ello se pudiera independizar América Latina. Los abusos de la monarquía fueron abolidos. Durante el reinado de Napoleón hubo reformas de gran importancia, como la fundación del banco de Francia y el código de comercio, la elaboración del código civil o la implantación de la educación pública.

-a pesar de que Napoleón hizo cosas buenas por su país, también fue el que inicio las guerras de los años siguientes, La época del terror de Robespierre y la terrible guillotina que duró hasta fines del siglo xx. La traición de Napoleón a sus subordinados tanto en el desierto de Egipto como en las partes nevadas de Moscú en ambos casos abandonándolos, dejándolos a su suerte y salvándose egoístamente- dijo Eli seria…

.

.

El debate duro dos horas, y ninguno de los dos lados parecía querer ceder los jueces decidieron tomar un descanso.

-crees que ya decidieron quien ganara- pregunto Eli a Nozomi

-no, solo es un descanso, ya es de noche pero ambas partes parecen igualadas.

-ojala todo este bien

-lo estará- dijo sonriendo

.

Terminaron los diez minutos de descanso y el auditor se paro al frente diciendo lo que los jueces quedaron.

-se ha decidido cambiar el tema del debate, esta vez será sobre "el aborto", UTX está en contra y Otonokizaka a favor, claro si esto no les causa problema- dijo viendo molesto a Nozomi.

-si usted tiene problema puede decirlo fuerte- dijo Eli molesta

-solo no quiero otro problema como el de hace rato

-si no hiciera tanto drama ya habríamos terminado- dijo viéndolo con ojos llenos de frialdad haciendo intimidarlo.

-b-bueno,… si no hay objeción empiecen.

- _parece que puede intimidar a cualquiera-_ pensó divertida Nozomi

.

-hay varias puntos en contra, físicos; Muerte, Cáncer de mama, Cáncer de ovarios, hígado y cervical, Perforación de útero. Desgarros cervicales, Placenta previa, recién nacidos discapacitados en posteriores embarazos, Embarazo ectópico, Afección inflamatoria pélvica, Endometritis, entre otras cosas, psicológicas; Necesidad de tratamiento psicológico, Trastornos por estrés post-traumático, Disfunción sexual, Planteamientos suicidas e intentos de suicidio, desorden alimenticio.

-es verdad que los abortos traen consecuencias, no solo físicas, psicológicas, psicopatológicas, pero que pasa si una joven es violada y tiene un hijo sin planearlo ni desearlo- dijo Eli

-aun así esa persona no tiene derecho a quitarle la vida a un ser- dijo Erena

-no tiene caso que un niño que no es deseado nazca para sufrir- dijo Nozomi

-eso no da derecho a nadie para quitar una vida, si por ejemplo una joven es violada hay instituciones que pueden cuidar a los niños si no puede hacerse cargo.

-no es cuestión de recibir ayuda, un nacimiento de un niño no deseado traería peores traumas que el aborto, la joven seria consciente de lo que hace y que está en su derecho.

-son pocos los países que han legalizado el aborto por ser una actividad inhumana, y va en contra de los derechos humanos.

-entonces si una joven es violada tiene que vivir y cuidar a un niño no deseado, el trauma seria para ambos- dijo Eli

-ya dije que hay instituciones que ayudan en estos casos, además en porcentajes es bajo el número de embarazos por violaciones, estos casos son raros.

-por el hecho de ser pocos, se les ignora- contesto Nozomi

.

.

El debate duro otras dos horas, trataron de aprovechar cualquier argumento para contradecir a su oponente, pero ningún grupo cedió, desde que comenzó se mantuvieron a la par, eran ya ocho y tantos de la noche y los jueces finalmente decidieron parar el debate para dar los resultados.

.

Eli, Nozomi y Erena estaban agotadas, iba a ser difícil determinar a la institución ganadora, mas porque en ningún momento se quedaron sin fundamento, después de una larga espera los jueces dieron los resultados.

-lo hemos hecho a votación- hablo uno

-se ha decidido que será empate- hablo otro

-empate- repitieron las tres

-así es, en el transcurso del debate estaban parejos en argumentos, sin embargo Otonokizaka y las otras dos instituciones tuvieron una clara desventaja en el cambio repentino del concurso, pero esto no impidió que Otonokizaka se adaptara y aprovechara de la situación, a pesar que también la representante de UTX también supo a última hora, sus temas en el transcurso del debate tuvieron ventaja en comparación a Otonokizaka, y sin embargo Otonokizaka no se quedó atrás, por eso decidimos que sería empate en argumentos, pero ganador por derecho Otonokizaka.

.

Todo el público aplaudió, cualquiera reconocería del esfuerzo que pusieron, incluso alumnas de UTX sintieron admiración, Eli no dudo en saltar a los brazos de Nozomi, esta se sorprendió pero correspondió al contacto.

-gracias- dijo Eli- sin ti…

-ambas lo hicimos por igual- dijo sonriendo, Eli le devolvió la sonrisa

.

Ambas se pararon en frente y dieron unas palabras de agradecimiento, fue un día intenso para ambas, en el concurso de proyectos no obtuvieron ningún puesto pero en debate obtuvieron el primer puesto, la directora estaba realmente feliz y orgullosa de ambas.

Después de la ceremonia de premiación fueron a recibir su premio de carreras de parejas que tuvieron en la mañana.

.

-realmente fue muy divertido -dijo sonriente la pelipurpura

-vaya que si- dijo Eli estirándose

-fue un poco estresante verdad- dijo Nozomi

-hm, después de lo de la mañana y esto, mi cuerpo y mente están cansados

-vamos por el premio y reunámonos con nuestros padres- dijo sonriente

-mas bien que escapamos a tiempo- dijo Eli, ya que sus padres querían sacarles fotos

-no te gustan las fotos

-no es eso, pero conociendo a mis padres me amarraran a ti y aran lo que quieran

-no quieres una foto conmigo- dijo fingiendo estar triste

-a n-no es lo que quise decir, solo no quiero incomodarte- dijo preocupada

-jaja, solo jugaba, te lo tomas todo en serio- dijo burlona

-y tú todo a juego- ambas empezaron a reír.

.

Después de ese día largo, ambas se conocieron mas, incluso Eli ya llamaba a Nozomi por su nombre.

.

Entre burla la una a la otra llegaron donde se darían los premios de los clubs.

-justo las estaba buscando- dijo una alumna que era quien dirigía el juego de carreras

-vinimos por el premio- dijo Eli

-s,i verán son varios-dijo

-varios, suena divertido- dijo Nozomi

-vengan- dijo guiándolas a un aula- se va a hacer una fogata como cada año, solo participaran alumnas de UTX pero por haber ganado ustedes pueden participar, siempre hacemos una danza alrededor de la fogata con diferentes trajes, ustedes llevaran el de princesas y pueden escoger a su pareja.

-ese es el premio- dijo desanimada Eli, al momento entraron algunos jóvenes, eran atractivos y llevaban ropa de príncipes.

-pueden escoger con quien bailaran- dijo la chica ruborizada junto a sus compañeras viendo a los chicos.

-y cuáles son los otros premios -dijo Eli un poco molesta.

-tienen pases para el parque de diversiones para casi todos los juegos, entradas a algunos restaurantes caros- dijo entregándoles los tiques- también entradas para ferias, museos y obras teatrales- esto llamo mas la atención de ambas chicas.

-bueno esto esta mejor- dijo Eli recibiendo los tiques

-esperen no quieren ir a la danza

-no nos interesa- dijo Eli seria

-pero ya trajimos sus vestidos- dijo una mostrando dos hermosos vestidos, esto llamó la atención de la pelipurpura.

-esto podría ser divertido- dijo viendo a la rubia

-pero…

-no se hable mas – dijo la encargada y metió a Nozomi y Eli a sus vestidores

.

- _no puedo creer que esto le interese-_ pensaba molesta la rubia- _ni loca voy a bailar con esos idiotas,… ni mucho menos voy a dejar que se le acerquen a Nozomi…¿Nozomi?...porque la sigo llamando por su nombre…aunque dijo que podía…pero… ya que… y ahora qué hago….no quiero ir de princesa… ya se…_

.

Nozomi termino de cambiarse y salió de los vestidores

-tu amiga aun no a salido- le dijo la chica- pero puedes escoger a tu pareja

-no será necesario, solo quiero ir con ella- dijo viendo a la puerta donde saldría Eli

-pero…

-no me obligaran a ir con alguien que no quiero, o si- dijo viendo a los ojos de la chica

-n-no, por supuesto, puedes ir con quien gustes

-así está mejor- dijo sonriendo

-siento hacerte esperar- escucho la voz de Eli a sus espaldas, aunque estaba segura de que había entrado al vestidor al lado del suyo, cuando se volteo quedo completamente rojo.

.

Eli llevaba puesto el traje de príncipe, y nadie podría negarlo, le quedaba a la perfección, Eli también se quedó viendo a Nozomi, el vestido era de color purpura con adornos dorados, el cabello ya no lo llevaba en dos colas sino una trenza a un lado de su hombro, realmente estaba hermosa.

-vaya te vez como toda una princesa- dijo ofreciendo su mano dándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

-eh…a-am…- Nozomi aún no reaccionaba del todo, así que solo opto por tomar su mano.

.

Ambas fueron a la parte de atrás donde ya estaba la fogata, barias parejas estaban alrededor bailando

-p-por que… estas vestida… así- dijo aun avergonzada Nozomi.

-no quería que bailaras con alguno de esos chicos, y tampoco yo quería hacerlo, adema así podre bailar contigo- dijo sonriéndole de forma encantadora

-en… que momento te volviste tan segura- dijo Nozomi

.

Eli puso una mano atrás de Nozomi y con la otra tomo su mano, Nozomi puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Eli, y asi empezaron a bailar. El ambiente era tranquilo y relajante, la música suave, esa parte del patio estaba decorada con luces dando un ambiente mas pacifico.

-me alegra haber pasado este día contigo- dijo Eli un poco ruborizada pero con una mirada sincera

-a mi también

-Nozomi…

-si

-p-puedo llamarte por tu nombre- dijo ruborizada

-ya lo has estado haciendo desde hace rato- dijo sonriendo, ya estaba un poco más tranquila

-pero puedo hacerlo o te molesta

-ya te dije que me gusta que me llames así… - dijo sonriendo. Ambas mantuvieron la vista fija en la otra hasta que Nozomi la aparto- yo también puedo hacerlo

.

Eli termino abrazando a Nozomi y dejando de bailar

-sabes desde que te conocí as hecho que cambie mi forma de pensar- dijo en un susurro- no creí que trataría de volver a confiar en alguien y menos tan pronto, solo llevo una semana de conocerte.

-estamos igual- dijo Nozomi- antes jamás me habría propuesto hablarte, pero desde que lo hice solo pienso en conocerte mas- dijo empezando a ruborizarse

-entonces… te puedo llamar por tu nombre?- pregunto aun dudosa Eli

-claro que si- dijo sonriente

-s-si te gusta… hm… t-también

-puedo llamarte por tu nombre- completo Nozomi

-… no tengo problema… si lo quieres hacer

.

Nozomi no dijo nada, era muy pronto para llamarse por sus nombres, ni si quiera eran amigas, o al menos no podrían asegurarlo, tenían midio de estar presionando a la otra, sobre todo Nozomi sentía mucha inseguridad.

-pasa algo

-…nada- contesto débilmente Nozomi

-al igual que no te puedo mentir, tú tampoco lo puedes hacer- dijo Eli viendo a los ojos a Nozomi- ¿tienes miedo?

-…si-dijo Nozomi cabizbaja- solo ha pasado una semana desde que te conozco, pero me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo,… tengo miedo de malinterpretarlo

-a-a que te refieres- dijo Eli ruborizada

-ajaja, me pregunto que estará pasando por tu cabeza ahora- dijo un poco burlona

-otra vez vas a empezar

-tu, por tener ideas raras- dijo Nozomi

-entonces a que te refieres

-…nada- dijo sonriendo, mientras se separaba de Eli, ya que aún seguían abrazadas

-e-espera, a donde vas

-tengo un poco de sed

-pero no me has contestado

-que cosa- dijo fingiendo

-a que te referías cuando dijiste que tenías miedo

-¿miedo?, yo dije eso- dijo ladeando la cabeza

-Nozomi, contesta

-qué cosa- dijo burlona

-mou Nozomi

.

Nozomi nuevamente empezó a burlarse de la rubia y confundirla mas, después de tomar unos refrescos, se sentaron en un banco cerca de la fogata.

-y, a que te referías

-aun sigues con eso- dijo divertida Nozomi

Eli soltó un suspiro, sabía que no le diría nada

-te sientes cansada… Elichi~~- dijo burlona Nozomi

-un poco,… espera… ¿cómo me llamaste?

-Elichi~~, te gusta- la cara de Eli estaba roja

-p-porque… asi

-quiero que suene entre "Eli" y "Elichika", asi que Elichi, además la terminación "chi" en nombres solo se da en personas de confianza y cercanas- dijo sonriendo

-…- Eli no dijo nada tenia la cara como de tomate

-no te gusta Elichi~- dijo burlona

-…r-realmente… asi vas… a llamarme

-o prefieres "chika"- dijo Nozomi

-ambos suenan raros- dijo haciendo un puchero

-ajjaaj…. Entonces será Elichi de cariño

-¿cariño?

-si, Elichi

-suena como si fuera una niñita- dijo Eli

-ajjajaj, pero suena lindo

-entonces te voy a llamar Nozomichi

-eso si suena raro

-pues asi te voy a llamar

-Elichi…- dijo viéndola seria

-q-que pasa- dijo un poco asustada por la mirada

-tengo sueño~- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Eli.

Las mejillas de Eli no podrían estar mas rojas

-n-n-Nozomi…-dijo avergonzada

-ajjaja, ya te acostumbraste a llamarme solo Nozomi, y no "Nozomichi"

-estabas fingiendo…

-te lo creíste- dijo riéndose- aún es temprano como para que tenga sueño

-mou ¡Nozomii!

.

Mientras Nozomi se burlaba de la rubia, no notaron que dos chicos se les acercaban

-buenas noches- hablo uno- no desean bailar con nosotros- dijo haciendo una reverencia, sonriente viendo a Nozomi

-no gracias- contesto al instante Eli de forma seca y fría

-se van a divertir- dijo el otro chico un poco insistente- además dos lindas damas como ustedes no deberían estar solas

Diciendo esto tomo la mano de Nozomi poniéndola nerviosa y un poco asustada, Eli no tolero esto, de un movimiento rápido quito la mano del chico de la de Nozomi, y se paró en medio de ellos

-será mejor que se retiren si no quieren problemas- dijo molesta

-no pongas esa cara, tu también vas a venir con nosotros, no te pongas celosa- dijo tratando de tomar la mano de Eli, pero Eli con un movimiento rápido lo golpeo en el estómago, no fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder y saber que no jugaba.

-será mejor que se retiren- dijo con ojos llenos de ira y frialdad, esta vez los chicos se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron

.

Ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio. Eli tenía miedo de haber asustado a Nozomi por su actitud.

-debería tener más cuidado cuando te haga enojar- dijo divertida Nozomi

-n-no te asuste

-porque estaría asustada, con esa actitud protectora y esa mirada intensa pareces realmente un príncipe- dijo sonriente- gracias Elichi.

- _suena bien si ella lo dice-_ pensó Eli- _también quiero llamarla de una forma cariñosa-_ al pensar esto su cara tomo color.

-estas bien Elichi, no dije nada y ya te pusiste roja

-n-n-non

-¿non?

-non-chan… así… t-te voy a llamar- dijo tartamudeando

-non-chan eh- dijo Nozomi pensativa- suena mejor que Nozomichi, aunque preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, pero non-chan no suena tan mal.

.

Nuevamente empezó a burlarse de la rubia, esta ya ni podia defenderse por vergüenza, estuvieron varias horas hablando, o Nozomi burlándose. Lo que Nozomi tenía miedo era acostumbrarse a la compañía de la rusa, tratarla como amiga, y temer el ser rechazada, tenia miedo a que la rubia no la viera así. Por otra parte Eli también tenía miedo a encariñarse con Nozomi, sabía que ella no la lastimaría, pero tenía miedo de confiar nuevamente.

.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron ahí, empezaron a escuchar fuegos artificiales, vieron al cielo que estaba totalmente iluminado

-se ve hermoso- susurro Nozomi

-no tanto como tú- dijo Eli divertida causando un sonrojo en Nozomi

-a… que vino… eso- dijo apartando la vista

-que ahora me va a tocar burlarme de ti- dijo parándose frente a Nozomi y haciendo una referencia- te gustaría bailar conmigo miladi- dijo dándole su mano, y dando su mejor sonrisa. La cara de Nozomi no podría estar más roja.

-mou… no me hables así- dijo avergonzada tomando la mano de Eli

-ya te dije que me va a tocar burlarme

.

Ambas empezaron a bailar, las demás parejas bailaban alrededor de la fogata mientras que ellas estaban un poco alejadas, pero así les gustaba a ambas, el cielo se iluminaba de rato en rato por los juegos artificiales.

.

No lo notaron en ese momento, pero dos mujeres escondidas entre los arbustos las habían estado fotografiando desde el comienzo.


	9. FOTOS

Nozomi se levantó temprano ese día, tenía planeado ir al templo a trabajar, se alisto y bajo a desayunar.

-buenos días pequeña- saludo sonriente su padre

-…buenos días- dijo Nozomi dudosa

-pasa algo- dijo su mamá acercándose con tres platos

-pensé que ya se habrían ido

-pensamos que te costaría levantarte después de lo de ayer- dijo su mamá un poco burlona

-estoy un poco cansada pero nada serio- dijo tranquilamente Nozomi mientras empezaba a desayunar.

-a y también quería mostrarte esto- dijo sonriente su madre dándole un sobre.

-¿Qué es?

-ábrelo- dijo animada

-bueno- dijo abriendo y empezando a ponerse roja

-¿c-cuando las tomaron?

-no es obvio, ayer- dijo su mamá- después de que se nos escaparon obvio que íbamos a buscarlas, aunque aun no entiendo que hacían vestidas de Romeo y Julieta

-¿¡Romeo y Julieta!?- grito sorprendida Nozomi, que recién se percató del diseño de los trajes

-no me digas que no te diste cuenta, pero mejor así, salieron realmente bien, somos profesionales- dijo la mamá

-¿somos?- pregunto Nozomi

-Elizabeth-san también estaba ahí- dijo sonriendo, Nozomi tardo en darse cuenta a quien se refería.

.

.

-Elichika baja a desayunar- escucho Eli a su mamá desde la cocina

-ya… voy- dijo bostezando y sin ganas- _que hora será-_ pensó viendo su reloj- ¡QUEEE!¡7.20!- dijo entrando como rayo a la ducha, y saliendo tan rápido como entro.

-vaya hiciste un nuevo record, solo te tomo cinco minutos estar lista- dijo burlona su mamá mientras desayunaban.

-porque no… me… levantaste- dijo Eli mientras comía lo más rápido que podia

-no comas tan rápido- dijo su papá divertido viéndola

-es… que…-decía Eli tratando de comer

-nosotros también nos levantamos tarde- dijo su padre

-ayer si que fue divertido- esta vez fue su mamá- mira, ¿te gusta cómo salieron?- Eli en ese momento estaba comiendo cuando miro las fotos, lo escupió todo por la sorpresa, incluso casi se ahoga con el agua

-d-d-de… d-donde… salió… eso- dijo con la cara enrojecida

-ayer cuando las estábamos buscando, las encontramos bailando y vestidas de Romeo y Julieta, y como solo esta oportunidad aparece solo una vez en la vida de una madre- dijo sonriente- les sacamos todas las que pudimos, mira incluso grave cuando abrasas a Tojo-san, se ven lindas, aunque ¿porque se vistieron así?, bueno da lo mismo, Nozori-san, tiene desde otros ángulos, le diré que me las envié.

.

.

Faltaban diez minutos para la entrada y Eli ya estaba a unas cuadras, ya que iba a llegar a tiempo camino despacio, iba distraída, pensando en las fotos que le mostro su mamá, recién ese mañana se percató de los trajes que habían usado.

- _me pregunto si ella se habrá dado cuenta-_ pensó mientras caminaba- _como no me di cuenta… … y en qué momento sacaron esas fotos…-_ mientras iba metida en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar chocar con alguien, y para colmo caer sobre esa persona

-a-a… lo siento… fue mi culpa- dijo tratando de pararse, pero se detuvo al ver unos ojos turquesa- N-Nozomi

-vaya, se te está haciendo costumbre caer sobre mí- dijo burlona- al menos ahora no agarraste algo que no debías- dijo sonriente, Eli se tornó roja al recordarlo.

-l-l-lo… s-siento- dijo parándose y ayudándola.

-y porque ibas tan distraída… Elichi~- dijo Nozomi mientras sacudía su ropa

-n-nada…

-por esa cara diría que ya viste las fotos que nuestras mamitas sacaron- dijo burlona

-lo sabias- pregunto sorprendida

-no, esta mañana mi mamá me las mostro

-y…hm…sabias de que eran los trajes

-tampoco,… aunque fue divertido, no pensé que estaríamos de Romeo y Julieta

-l-lo siento,… no me di cuenta de lo que usaba- dijo apenada

-no te preocupes, además nos divertimos y eso importa

-tienes razón.

.

Ambas caminaron juntas a clases, llegaron justo a tiempo, tomaron sus asientos y esperaron a la profesora.

-Ayase-san buenos días- dijo Izumi. Eli trato de no prestarle atención- ayer estabas mas habladora, no me digas que solo eres así con Tojo- dijo viéndola, pero ella también la ignoro.

-si tienes algún problema dilo de frente- dijo Eli seria parándose- odio a las personas que se andan con rodeos.

-solo te estaba saludando, no tienes que portarte así, no vas hacer amigas con esa actitud- dijo de forma arrogante

-yo soy como soy, no tienes derecho a juzgarme- dijo viéndola con mucha frialdad como su primer día. Izumi ya no dijo nada, cualquiera se sentiría intimidada con su mirada.

.

La clase comenzó normal, en momentos en que pedían participaciones Eli participaba, la mañana trascurrió con tranquilidad, el profesor termino su clase y vino el siguiente, así llego la hora de almuerzo.

Como otras ocasiones algunas chicas invitaron a Eli a comer con ellas, la mayoría había ido a ver su debate con UTX y como vieron que hablaba con Nozomi con tanta familiaridad pensaron que también podrían acercarse a ella.

-lo dije el primer día- dijo viéndolas molesta- no quiero conocerlas ni nada- ellas ya no insistieron

.

Eli salió del salón, ya para entonces Nozomi ya se había ido, y aunque no quería reconocerlo quería estar solo con ella, así que fue a donde almorzaba Nozomi.

.

.

Nozomi salió del salón, primero pensó en preguntarle a Eli si quería almorzar juntas, pero la vio un poco molesta cuando las demás se empezaron a acercar así que prefirió irse.

.

Nozomi estaba almorzando donde siempre, se sentía tranquila y relajada en ese lugar, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en la rubia, aun se sentía un poco cansada por lo de la noche anterior, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

.

- _Nozomi porque se fue_ \- pensó Eli mientras caminaba- _tal vez la asuste, perfecto Elichika, sé que dije que no quería estar con las demás pero después de ayer pensé que podría acercarme un poco a ella,… o ser más cercanas…aun así fue mi culpa…_

Mientras caminaba reprochándose así misma llego atrás del pabellón, encontró a Nozomi completamente dormida.

- _aún está cansada de lo de ayer_ \- pensó acercándose- _debería dejarla dormir…_

 _._

Eli se sentó a unos metros de donde estaba Nozomi, saco su almuerzo y empezó a comer, aunque de rato en rato miraba a Nozomi.

- _cómo puede quedar tan dormida_ \- pensó mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco hasta quedar sentada a su lado.- _tal vez deba de despertarla, eso sería cruel, pero aún no termina su almuerzo, aunque falta para que suene la campana…_

De pronto Nozomi se inclinó un poco quedando su cabeza sobre su hombro, las mejillas de Eli empezaban a ruborizarse

- _debería de apartarme, pero si lo hago se va a caer, pero…. Que hago…._

-hm… Elichi

- _e-está soñando conmigo… no tal vez… esta jugando… igual que ayer…._

 _-_ hmm~….- Nozomi se removió un poco

-N-Nozomi…- no hubo respuesta, para comprobar si estaba dormida llevo uno de sus dedos a la mejilla de la pelimorada y punzo con cuidado- _es suave… harasho…. Tiene una piel muy suave y tersa…-_ en vez de punzar empezó a acariciar la piel con su dedo- _me pregunto como… será su cabello… un momento… que rayos estoy haciendo, me estoy aprovechando de que está dormida,…parezco pervertida…. Pero…Aun así…-_ con cuidado llevo la mano esta vez al flequillo-… _harasho… es suave, sedoso, se siente tan bien…-_ pensó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

.

Estuvo un buen rato acariciando su cabello y mejillas. Nozomi en momentos se removía pero aun así no despertaba.

- _realmente tiene un sueño pesado_ \- pensó- _mejor dejo de molestarla_ \- como Nozomi estaba un poco inclinada y su comida estaba sobre sus piernas, esta estaba a punto de voltearse, Eli aparto la comida para que no se cayera y con cuidado fue acostando a Nozomi sobre ella. Al final Nozomi termino echada en el pasto y con cuidado para no despertarla había puesto su cabeza sobre sus piernas como almohada.

- _así dormirá de formas más cómoda-_ pensó _\- es increíble que aún no se despierte… pero mejor así._

 _._

Eli empezó a comer de nuevo, hasta que se distrajo con algo, al lado de Nozomi estaban sus cartas y al lado su cámara, Eli al comienzo trato de ignorarlo pero al final no se contuvo y termino prendiendo la cámara.

Con cuidado la prendió y empezó a ver las fotos, habían algunas nuevas que no había visto, paisajes de puestas y salidas del sol, el templo, Otonokizaka y UTX, la última foto la sorprendió, era de ella estudiando. Sabía que día fue, el sábado ya que ese día estuvieron todo el día en la biblioteca.

- _c-cuando tomo esto… o… porque la tomo…q-que hago… ¿la elimino?... estaría en mi derecho… pero… que hago._

 _._

No estaba molesta de que le sacaran una foto sin permiso, estaba sorprendida y aunque lo ocultaba, también estaba feliz.

- _bueno al menos salgo bien… no debería preocuparme por eso…-_ pensaba confundida la rubia-… _supongo que no le importara tampoco…-_ la rubia saco su celular, con cuidado la acerco al rostro de la pelipurpura y saco una foto.

- _parece un angel_ …- apenas lo pensó su cara se tornó como tomate- … _ya basta…porque tengo estos pensamientos… debería estar molesta… -_ mientras se reprochaba por su extraña conducta, no lo noto pero Nozomi empezó a despertar.

.

.

Nozomi abrió un poco los ojos y lo primero que vio fue dos bultos bajo de ella

- _huele a …chocolate_ …. _q-que es…esto-_ pensó semidormida, inconscientemente lo agarro _-… se siente…suave… ¿estoy… aun dormida?… pero que es esto… y si lo aprieto…-_ y pensando eso lo apretó

 _-ahh…n-no-_ escucho un quejido, empezó a incorporarse poco a poco, hasta que quedo su rostro a la altura de Eli, en ese momento recién despertó por completo cuando vio sus ojos y su rostro ruborizado.

-E…Eli…chi…- Eli no respondió al instante solo aparto su vista

-n-no… agarres…ahí… -dijo en voz baja, Nozomi tardo en darse cuenta a lo que se refería, y cuando lo hizo se apartó de golpe con la cara roja, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado agarrando las piernas de la rubia.

.

Ninguna hablo por un rato, ambas estaban avergonzadas.

-l-lo siento… n-no fue mi intención…- dijo Nozomi avergonzada.

-n-no,…f-fue mi…. Culpa…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿desde….qué hora estas…aquí?- pregunto nerviosa y aun avergonzada

-…hace…un….r-rato

-¿desde….el comienzo del almuerzo?- pregunto ruborizada. Eli asintió. -lo… siento… yo….

-no fue tu culpa… yo….- la cara de Eli se puso roja, no quería decir que ella misma la acostó sobre sus piernas, Nozomi la estaba viendo hasta que se fijó que su cámara estaba al costado de Eli y no donde la había dejado.

-¡aa!... mi cámara- dijo agarrando su cámara lo más rápido que pudo, ambas estaba completamente avergonzadas, sobre todo Nozomi quien estaba preocupada de si vio sus fotos y Eli por haberse tomado tantas libertades con la pelipurpura.

-¿v-v-viste… las….fotos?- pregunto, aunque de sobra sabia la respuesta. Eli solo asintió- ¿todas…?

-…si…, lo siento… no debí- dijo Eli avergonzada. Nozomi la miro un rato para luego soltar una risilla burlona.

-entonces… viste la foto que te saque….- dijo sonriente pero aun ruborizada

-…porque te burlas…- dijo Eli aun sin mirarla y con la cara roja

-porque te disculpaste... yo soy quien debería, te saque una foto sin tu consentimiento, me dormí sobre de ti y… agarre tus suaves muslos- dijo lo último burlona aunque su cara aun tenia color

-deberías disculparte en vez de burlarte- dijo Eli mirando como una niñita haciendo un puchero.

-jajaja… es verdad, …pareces una niñita,… además hace un momento dijiste que fue tu culpa- dijo viendo como Eli volvía a desviar su mirada- ara, entonces tengo razón, creo que te aprovechaste de mí solo porque dormía

-n-no lo hagas sonar como si te hubiera hecho algo malo,… s-solo te moví un poco

-ara, entonces lo admites,… bueno entonces no tengo mucho que disculparme y sobre la foto parece que no te molesta, sino ya me lo habrías reprochado- dijo burlona y ya más calmada.

-…b-bueno…no me molesta,…pero… porque la tomaste- pregunto aun avergonzada

-hm…-dijo pensativa, ladeando la cabeza- ahora que preguntas… no se- dijo sonriente. La expresión de Eli esta vez cambio a un poco molesta por sus burlas- Elichi no te molestes, solo la tome porque te veis tan tranquila y concentrada que no lo pude evitar- dijo sonriente sentándose al costado de Eli.

-entonces no te molesta esto, verdad- dijo sacando su celular, mostrando la foto que le saco. La expresión de Nozomi cambio de burla a sorpresa y luego vergüenza, su cara estaba roja.

-p-porque…la sacaste…

-te veis tan linda y tranquila que no lo pude evitar- dijo burlona la rubia.

.

Lo que vino después no se lo imaginaba, la pelipurpura se le echó encima tratando de quitarle el celular.

-elimínala… Elichi…eso no vale- dijo tratando de quitarle el celular.

-tú también tomaste una…Nozomi para- dijo la rubia. Estaba contra el árbol, la mano derecha de Nozomi estaba sobre su mano izquierda, y con su mano libre trataba de agarrar el celular.

-Elichi dame tu celular- dijo Nozomi tratando de quitarle con su mano libre

-no… tú también tomaste una… Nozomi…- en ese momento Nozomi la hecho quedando sobre ella, la rubia se ruborizo un poco por tener a la pelipurpura sobre ella.

-N-Nozomi… b-bájate…- dijo apartando su mirada

-no, hasta que me des tu celular…- dijo tratando de quitarle, pero la rubia lo agarraba con fuerza mientras trataba de liberar su mano izquierda.

-Nozomi no vale si pones todo tu peso en mí…- dijo Eli avergonzada

-Elichi no voy a dejarte hasta que me lo des- dijo aun tratando de separar el celular de la mano de Eli.

-bien… tú te lo buscaste…-dijo Eli- podemos estar igualadas en muchas cosas… pero sé que hay algo en que te gano…- y diciendo esto con un movimiento rápido cambio de lugares-…y es en fuerza- dijo quedando sobre Nozomi.

-E-Eli…- esta vez ella aparto la mirada avergonzada- eso no vale…- dijo tratando de forzar el agarre

-no tienes oportunidad contra mí en fuerza- dijo burlona

-…ya,…tu ganas…no te voy a quitar tu celular… bájate- dijo ruborizada.

-qué tal si no lo hago, no puedes hacer mucho desde ahí- dijo burlona

-…mou… pareces una pervertida…-

-c-claro que no- dijo un poco ruborizada- además tú fuiste la que empezó todo

-ya dije que tú ganas… así que no es necesario que sigas encima de mí- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-vaya,…ahora tu pareces una niñita- dijo burlona agarrando su celular y sacando otra foto

-Elichi eso no vale- dijo empezando a removerse tratando de liberarse.

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo- dijo la rubia divertida parándose.

.

Ambas estaba ahora sentadas terminando de almorzar, Nozomi miro el celular de forma disimulada trato de agarrarlo pero Eli fue más rápida y lo aparto.

-dijiste que ya no me lo quitarías

-no es justo, sacaste dos fotos

Empezaron una pequeña discusión, mientras eso toco la campana y aún no habían terminado de almorzar, tuvieron que guardar sus cosas y apurarse aunque mientras alistaban sus cosas Nozomi aprovecho en sacar barias fotos de la rubia para burlare después.

.

Cuando llegaron al salón vieron a la directora quien estaba esperando a que entren todas, se miraron confundidas pero no dijeron nada, tomaron sus lugares y esperaron a que las demás llegaran.

-buenas tardes con todas- empezó a hablar la directora- como saben cada fin de mes dan exámenes para sacar el nuevo ranking, esta es su tercera semana, por lo que a la próxima deberían ser, pero ha habido cambios- dijo haciendo una pausa- sus exámenes van hacer esta semana- todas las alumnas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, no les parecía justo.

-y por qué no va a ser como siempre- pregunto una alumna

-cada año las ingresantes tienen la oportunidad de ir a un viaje escolar, eso suele ser a medio año, esta vez decidimos adelantarlo, esta semana darán exámenes y la próxima será su viaje, los resultados del nuevo ranking los verán cuando regresen.

.

La directora termino de hablar y se fue, las alumnas aún estaban confundidas pero el viaje las alegro. La clase continuo normal hasta la hora de descanso. Todas salieron para hablar de lo que harían en su viaje, comprar ropa, recuerdos y cosas así.

-¿v-vas a salir?- pregunto Eli, aun no entendía porque de nuevo se puso nerviosa

-no, voy a terminar de almorzar, y tu- dijo mientras sacaba su almuerzo

-también- dijo sacando su almuerzo

-Elichi porque no te volteas- dijo, ya que cada una comía en su mesa- no me digas que aun te da vergüenza… Elichi~

-p-por supuesto que no… s-solo no quería molestar- dijo ruborizada volteándose, poniendo su almuerzo en la mesa de Nozomi.

-Elichi eres todo un caso- dijo burlona

-no empieces

-y por cierto Elichi que opinas del viaje

-no se, la verdad no sabía que hacían uno, y adonde van

-cada año es diferente, y por lo general vamos a algún lugar donde se aprecie nuestro patrimonio- dijo un poco pensativa

-pasa algo- pregunto curiosa

-por lo general el viaje dura de dos a tres semanas, sin embargo este vez va a ser solo una semana.

-tal vez porque es inicio de año, tal vez todo está en mantenimiento

-si,… tal vez- dijo aun pensativa

-crees que sea por otra razón

- _se lo debería decir…-_ pensó dudosa- no, solo pensaba adonde iríamos, tú que lugar quisieras- dijo con su tono habitual

-no… conozco mucho… así que …no se

-yo quisiera que sea Okinawa, aunque ahí solo van las de segundo.

-entones adonde si no es ahí

-seria Kamakura o Kioto

-¿Kamakura, Kioto?

-Kamakura posee una de las mejores colecciones de santuarios y templos. Es muy famosa por su enorme estatua de Budha y Kioto es el segundo destino turístico más popular de Japón. Su fama se debe principalmente a sus excelentemente preservados sitios históricos.

-harasho, suenan increíbles, y has visitado alguna vez esos lugares.

-si, un par de veces- dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa, en realidad había visitado muchas veces esos lugares.

-y que mas lugares conoces…- pregunto curiosa

.

-harasho, te conoces todo Japón- dijo sorprendida después de unos minutos

-n-no creo que todo, y ¿porque siempre dices "bueno" cuando te sorprendes?

-lo siento, creo que es algo inevitable,… un momento… ¿sabes ruso?

-eh…n-no… solo una que otra palabra- dijo nerviosa

-Сколько? (que tanto)- pregunto la rubia en ruso

-ya te dije, solo un poco- contesto Nozomi

-¡sabes ruso!- dijo asombrada la rubia

Iba a decir algo mas pero la campana sonó dando inicio a sus clases, y como empezó a llenarse el salón prefirió dejarlo para después. Entro su profesor de ciencias, dio una prueba, la mayoría no estaba preparada, hubo algunos reclamos, al final el profesor accedió a dar otra prueba. Entro el siguiente y así termino el día.

.

Nozomi tardo en arreglar sus cosas, Eli disimulo que se demoró para ir juntas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Eli parándose de su sitio

-ara, me estabas esperando Elichi~- dijo Nozomi también parándose, a esas alturas eran las ultimas en salir.

-n-no,… solo quería saber si sabes ruso

-sigues con eso, ya te dije una que otra palabra- dijo sonriente, aunque Eli se dio cuenta con facilidad de que mentia.

-no sabes mentir

-Elichi tampoco- dijo sonriente

-y bien, aun no has contestado

-se un poco

Estaban ya en la entrada del instituto cuando una idea cruzo por la cabeza de la rubia.

-nuestros padres son socios y amigos, entonces tal vez incluso ya nos conocimos alguna vez en Rusia, ellos siempre haces reuniones.

-lo dudo, nunca he ido a Rusia.

-pero hablas ruso

-Elichi que obstinada- dijo sonriendo- mi padre habla ruso, hace algunos años me iban a llevar con ellos a Rusia así que me enseño, pero como me enferme no fui, así que me quede con mis abuelos.

-¿y tú mamá también habla Ruso?

-un poco, igual que yo

-harasho… y ¿sabías que nuestros padres eran amigos?

-no, ese día que fuiste a mi casa mi mamá me conto

-pudo preguntar otra cosa- pregunto dudosa

-que cosa

-tu padre tiene rasgos diferentes a un japonés, ¿es extranjero?

-si, es de Groenlandia

-¡Groenlandia!, ahí hace mas frio que en Rusia,… harasho…. ¿y tú mamá?

-ella es japonesa- contesto Nozomi- a que viene tantas preguntas Elichi.

-n-nada… solo curiosidad- Nozomi soltó una risilla

-y que hay de ti, solo conozco a tu mamá es de Rusia pero y tu padre

-él es japonés pero su mamá es de Rusia

-ara, y que hay de ti, ¿eres de Rusia o no?

-si, y tu naciste acá

-si, acá en Otonokizaka

-¿enserio?... pero….

-¿pero?

-tu dialecto, hm… no se, es diferente a las demás- el semblante de Nozomi cambio un poco, no le gustaba hablar mucho de su infancia

-nací acá, pero de niña estuve en la región de Kansai, fue el tiempo donde un niño aprende hablar así que adquirí ese dialecto.

-eso explica porque hablas un poco diferente y el "ara"

-supongo que también me es inevitable como a ti con "harasho"- dijo sonriendo

-¿te molesta hablar de esto?- pregunto un poco preocupada Eli

-porque preguntas

-parecías un poco triste

-no me gusta hablar mucho de mí, es solo eso, no estoy acostumbrada- dijo tratando de sonar convincente

-no sabes mentir- dijo dando un suspiro- no te preguntare si te sientes incomoda

-lo siento- dijo en voz baja

-n-no tienes que disculparte- dijo al instante, un poco nerviosa causando una risilla de parte de Nozomi

-porque mejor no hablamos de otra cosa- dijo sonriendo

.

Estaban hablando tranquilamente de cosas como el examen que dieron, el viaje, el debate que tuvieron, esa mañana con sus mamas y las fotos hasta que Nozomi se detuvo.

-hm, pasa algo

-nada, solo me preguntaba hasta dónde vas a ir- dijo sonriendo

-¿hasta dónde voy a ir?- pregunto sin entender

-Elichi aquí te quedas- Eli recién se fijó que ya habían llegado a la calle donde se separan.

-cuando lo disfrutas el tiempo vuela- dijo burlona Nozomi

-no te burles, solo iba distraída

-si claro- dijo riendo- hasta mañana Elichi

-e-espera…hm

-ocurre algo Elichi- Eli se ruborizo y desvió la mirada

-a-aun…hm…es temprano…yo…- Eli dudaba, Nozomi la vio curiosa hasta que noto que era lo que quería decir.

-Elichi vamos por un parfrait- dijo sonriente.

.

.

Llegaron a la tienda, tomaron asiento.

-no pensé que Elichi le gustaría tanto el parfrait- dijo burlona Nozomi mientras esperaban a la maid.

-tú fuiste la que quiso venir- dijo viendo a otro lado

-Elichi eres muy obvia- dijo sonriendo.

-que desean- pregunto la maid

-un parfrait tamaño familiar de chocolate con vainilla- dijo Nozomi

-¿te vas a comer todo eso?- dijo sorprendida Eli

-claro que no, es para las dos

-p-pero…

-eso es todo- dijo Nozomi

-p-pero…yo…

-Elichi no te preocupes

.

Después de unos minutos la maid les llevo su orden

-harasho… ¿crees que terminemos?- pregunto viendo el enorme helado

-claro- dijo dando el primer bocado. Eli la imito

-hm… rico- dijo Eli con ojos brillantes

-parece que lo vas a disfrutas mas que yo dijo.

.

Después de unos minutos Nozomi dejo de comer

-¿ya te llenaste?- pregunto Eli

-solo me preguntaba porque no te opusiste mucho a que compartamos el helado

-a-a…b-bueno… no es como que me importe- dijo ruborizada

-Elichi mira- Eli inconscientemente volteo encontrándose con una luz que la dejo ciega unos segundo.

-q-que fue eso

-el flash- Eli recién se dio cuenta que le habían sacado una foto

-eso no vale- dijo sacando su celular

-Elichi saliste muy linda- dijo mostrando la foto haciendo sonrojar a Eli, en la parte superior del labio tenia resto de helado

-mou… eso no vale- dijo limpiándose el resto de helado

-mira estas también salieron lindas- Esta vez la cara de Eli se puso roja, era cuando estuvieron en la hora de almuerzo

-te aprovechaste de que estaba distraída

-es tu culpa por sacar una foto de mas- dijo riendo

-hablas de esta- dijo mostrando la foto de Nozomi, salía con la cara ruborizada, haciendo un puchero.

-Elichi elimina es foto- dijo sonrojada

-no, creo que lo usare como fondo de pantalla- dijo burlona haciendo sonrojar mas a Nozomi

-Elichi…-dijo haciendo un puchero

-ajaaaj- sonrió Eli

-mejor terminemos el helado

-haber quien termina primera- dijo Eli

-estamos compartiendo Elichi~- dijo esta vez burlándose de ella, después de unos minutos- Elichi te puedo preguntar algo

-lo que quieras- dijo tranquilamente disfrutando del helado

-cuando fui a tu casa vi fotos de jóvenes bailando valet, ¿son de ti y tu mamá?- Eli se puso un poco seria

-¿viste una donde hay una pareja?

-si- dijo viendo su repentino cambio- lo siento, si no quieres decir lo entiendo

-no te preocupes- dijo tratando de sonar normal- la pareja eran mi papá y mi mamá

-¿enserio?

-si, ello ya se conocían de jóvenes y a ambos les gustaba el valet, seguro que viste otra a una joven sola, sonriendo

-si, eras tú, verdad

-no- sonrió un poco nerviosa- ella es mi abuela- Nozomi se quedó viéndola sorprendida

-son realmente parecidas

-sí, eso dicen- dijo riendo- todas esa donde vez una joven igual a mí son de mi abuela

-entonces la niñita que hay en otra eres tu

-si, no tengo muchas fotos de mi

-entonces eso te viene de familia, ¿y aun bailas o lo dejaste?

-lo deje hace algunos años- Nozomi iba a preguntar porque pero vio a Eli un poco triste

- _supongo que hay cosas que no quiere decir igual que yo_ \- pensó

-y que hay de tu hermana, también le gusta

-no, no es muy atlética

-¿ella también está en Japón?

-no, como está en pleno ciclo escolar sus trámites se demoraran, así que va a venir al próximo año, para mí fue fácil porque iba a primero de instituto, en secundaria son un poco más difíciles los traslados

-oh, ¿entonces esta allá con tu abuela?

-si, y ¿tú tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-no, soy hija única- dijo un poco triste

.

Hablaron un poco más de su familia, pero de forma superficial ya que se dieron cuenta que incomodaban a la otra. Nozomi empezó a sacar fotos de nuevo para alegrar un poco el ambiente.

Tomaron mas fotos una de la otra haciendo caras raras o comiendo helado. Entre risa y risa acabaron su helado, dividieron el precio y pagaron juntas.

-ya es tarde- dijo Nozomi viendo el cielo un poco oscuro

-a estas horas el cielo se ve hermoso- susurro Eli viendo también el cielo, el cual tenía un color entre purpura y negro

-¿te gusto el helado Elichi?- pregunto Nozomi

-estuvo rico, sabe bien con otro sabor

-deberíamos de venir de nuevo

-quien pierda en el ranking paga la próxima vez- dijo Eli desafiante

-eso suena bien para mí- dijo viéndola desafiante también- espero de que ahorres

-no te confíes- dijo confiada Eli

-tú tampoco…

.

Llegaron a la calle donde se separaban

-hasta mañana Nozomi- dijo Eli

-espera, que paso con los tiques que ganamos en UTX

-oh, lo siento, yo lo tengo

-después de los exámenes porque no los gastamos- dijo Nozomi

-suena bien

-entonces hasta mañana Elichi~

-hasta mañana Non-chan- dijo sonriendo Eli

Ambas se sonrieron y empezaron a caminar a sus respectivas casas. Cuando Eli llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ver las fotos que le saco a Nozomi y guardarlas en su laptop; lo mismo hizo Nozomi.

Esa noche ambas se quedaron despiertas estudiando para el día siguiente, como ya habían hecho un repaso general de todo para su presentación en UTX eso se les hizo fácil, pero aun así no querían perder contra la otra…


	10. DIFERENCIA

Eli bajo a desayunar, se sentía un poco cansada porque no durmió nada, pero a primera hora tenían historia, sabía que darían examen y era el curso que más se le complicaba.

-buenos días Elichika- saludo su mamá feliz cuando la vio- ¿tienes examen?

-si…- dijo bostezando- y papá

-tubo una reunión así que salió temprano, no te sobre esfuerces está bien- dijo su mamá sirviendo el desayuno- preocuparas a Tojo-san- Eli estaba justo tomando el jugo y cuando escucho el nombre termino escupiendo todo

-p-porque… la mencionas- dijo limpiándose y poniéndose nerviosa

-vaya no esperaba esa reacción, parece que cada día se hacen más cercanas- dijo un poco burlona.

-…- no dijo nada solo se ruborizo.

.

.

Nozomi bajo a desayunar, no había nadie esa mañana pero su desayuno ya estaba en la mesa. Desayuno con calma, encontró también su almuerzo preparado, después de desayunar ordeno todo y se fue.

.

Mientras caminaba iba dando un repaso, esa mañana no encontró a Eli en el camino cuando llego ya estaba allí.

-buenos días- saludo sonriente

-buenos… días- dijo bostezando

-al parecer alguien se quedó toda la noche despierta- dijo un poco burlona

-¿tú no?

-no- dijo tranquilamente tomando su lugar- dormí dos horas

-eso para ti debe ser poco- dijo un poco burlona ya que sabía que le gustaba dormir

-ha sido suficiente- dijo sin entender

-ya te quiero ver a la hora de almuerzo- dijo dando un suspiro

-que quieres decir

-nada

.

Entro el profesor de historia, saludo a todos y empezó.

-hoy deberíamos dar un examen, pero como tenemos tres veces a la semana he decidido darlo el jueves, hoy solo darán una práctica y aran un trabajo grupal el cual también se presentara el jueves. Bien empezare con la clase, recuerden al final daré una práctica, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar.

.

La clase fue un poco cansada para la mayoría, todas creían que darían examen así que muchas no durmieron por estudiar.

-bien empezare con la práctica- dijo el profesor después de hacer su clase

Repartió las pruebas

-tienen media hora, en lo que llega el cambio de turno- dijo un poco serio.

Todas empezaron a resolver sus pruebas, la mayoría no había estado muy concentrada así que de antemano ya sabían su resultado. En cuanto a Eli a pesar de haber estado cansada trato lo más posible de entender, y gracias a las horas de estudio de la noche anterior se le hizo fácil. Para Nozomi fue lo más sencillo, desde pequeña acostumbro a leer todo tipo de libro incluyendo historia.

El tiempo acabo y muchas se sentían felices de que ese no haya sido el examen, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo mejor en el trabajo y examen final.

-para mañana deben traer el avance de su trabajo, este consiste en hacer una reseña sobre la historia de Otonokizaka, los grupos son mínimo dos y máximo cuatro, espero sus avances- dijo saliendo del aula.

.

Izumi se acercó al asiento de Eli

-Ayase-san no quieres hacer con nosotras, somos tres y necesitamos un miembro- dijo confiada.

-no gracias- dijo sin prestarle atención

-no hay nadie más con quien puedas hacer y es mínimo dos- dijo insistente

-no estoy sorda, escuche perfectamente lo que el profesor dijo- dijo un poco molesta, había algo en Izumi que le desagradaba.

-entonces que dices

-ya te dije que no- dijo esta vez parándose y mirándola molesta

-si no aceptas entonces con quien vas hacer, no me digas que con Tojo- dijo empezando a reír junto con sus amigas, Eli empezó a perder la paciencia- mira, ni siquiera va a defenderse ni decir nada, en serio quieres hacer con ella

-y que si quiero- dijo acercándose a ella de forma intimidante- acaso tienes algún problema con eso- obligo a Izumi a retroceder por miedo.

-si sigues con esa actitud te vas arrepentir- dijo solo para Eli alejándose

-porque no lo dices de frente y fuerte en lugar de murmurar- dijo Eli sin quitarle la vista de encima, toda la clase se sintió intimidada por esa mirada, en ese momento se sentían afortunadas de no ser Izumi. Justo entro el profesor para alivio de todas.

.

-buenos días- saludo el profesor de química empezando su clase. Como aún no había terminado de desarrollar el tema que le tocaba quedo con las alumnas dar el examen la siguiente clase que sería viernes, ese día avanzo, dio un repaso de lo que había hecho junto con una práctica, termino su hora y llego la hora del almuerzo.

Esta vez nadie se acercó a Eli por miedo, todas salieron menos Eli y Nozomi.

-Elichi… ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada

-porque no dices nada cuando hablan así de ti- dijo sin voltear a verla

-no vale la pena discutir por eso- dijo en voz baja

-pero aun así te lastima…- Nozomi no dijo nada- ¿porque no dijiste nada?

-… Elichi… eso no importa… no vale la pena hablar de ello

-pero…

-Elichi dejémoslo, está bien

-como quieras- dijo molesta saliendo del aula

.

Nozomi por un momento pensó en seguirla pero al final desistió, se fue a almorzar donde siempre. Eli decidió caminar un rato, se sentía molesta y frustrada, inconscientemente había recordado a alguien que quería olvidar, a la persona que más la lastimo y rompió su confianza, nuevamente sus dudas y temores salieron.

.

.

Nozomi estaba almorzando donde siempre, estaba metida en sus pensamientos, sabía que debió decir algo cuando trataron de molestarla pero ella no es del tipo de personas que discute, pero aun así se sintió culpable, Eli se había enojado con ella, no estaba segura de la razón.

- _será porque no me defendí-_ pensó- _sus ojos volvieron a tener esa frialdad del primer día… creo que está molesta por la forma de ser de Izumi… tal vez le recuerda a alguien… ¿será la persona que la lastimo?… quisiera saber que paso… porque a veces puede ser tan amable… pero también…tan fría…-_ mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba cerca de ella, hasta que sintió su mirada sobre ella.

-¿E-Eli?...- vio a Eli parada delante de ella con una expresión seria, no dijo nada solo se sentó a unos metros de ella-¿e-estas…bien?

-…- no contesto, su expresión cambio un poco, así que solo se voltio dándole la espalda.

Nozomi volvió a dudar si acercarse o no, pero esta vez decidió acercarse, con cuidado se quedó atrás de ella

-Elichi dime que pasa… - Eli no contesto, tenía miedo, miedo de acercarse a Nozomi, sus miedos nuevamente estaban ganándole.

Nozomi con cuidado envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eli y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, Eli no se opuso ni dijo nada.

-Elichi…- susurro Nozomi, ahora se sentía más segura de que Eli había recordado algo que no quería, podía saberlo por esa mirada seria pero a la vez débil que le dio- me gustaría saber porque te sientes tan sola… porque has sido lastimada… porque tienes tanto miedo… pero sé que aún no tengo tu confianza,… lo único que puedo hacer… es consolarte…- diciendo esto la abrazo con mas fuerza, Eli ya no aguanto y rompió en llanto, se aferró al cuerpo de Nozomi, escondió su rostro en el pecho de la mayor y lloro, lloro todo lo que pudo, Nozomi no entendía aun, no entendía porque un incidente como ese le podrían traer recuerdos tan dolorosos…

Estuvo varios minutos abrazándola, hasta que sintió a Eli más débil, todos esos sentimientos dolorosos, el cansancio y fatiga de la noche habían dejado a Eli muy agotada y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de Nozomi, estar en sus brazos la hizo sentir calmada, relajada, y en paz.

Nozomi acostó con cuidado a Eli en el pasto, puso la cabeza de Eli sobre sus piernas par que este cómoda, justo como Eli hizo el día anterior con ella, Eli estuvo a punto de despertar pero Nozomi empezó a acariciar su cabeza con cuidado para relajarla, después de unos minutos Eli estuvo completamente dormida murmurando entre sueños…"oba-sama"…

-Elichi…- pensó Nozomi-… al parecer ama mucho a su abuela- sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba su cabello- … Elichi…hare que confíes…

Eli se sentía confundida de nuevo con sus sentimientos, cuando estaba con Nozomi sentía de nuevo la confianza que perdió, porque ambas eran parecidas, pero a la vez tenía miedo, esa mañana la actitud de Izumi le recordaron que no debía confiar, pero al pensar en Nozomi sus sentimiento de dolor cambiaron por algo más cálido, por eso fue a buscarla, pero cuando la vio sus dudas volvieron, Nozomi se sentía culpable, jamás habría imaginado que podría verla tan vulnerable y débil, lo único que pensaba era en cuidarla y estar a su lado…

Después de varios minutos Eli empezó a removerse un poco en señal de que despertaría pronto. Nozomi estaba comiendo mientras la observaba, sonrió al verla incorporarse

-hmm… me duele- susurro Eli agarrando su cabeza

-Elichi… estas bien

-¿Nozomi?... si… solo me duele la cabeza… que paso… acaso me caí o algo…- dijo agarrando su cabeza

-creo que… solo estas cansada por quedarte toda la noche despierta- dijo Nozomi mientras acariciaba sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas que aún estaban, aunque Eli no lo noto

-q-que paso…- pregunto ruborizada por el acercamiento de la pelipurpura

-¿no recuerdas lo que paso antes del almuerzo?

-…hm…no…paso algo…- Eli no entendía nada- ¿paso algo malo?- pregunto preocupada por el semblante de Nozomi

-no,… nada- dijo un poco pensativa- creo que Elichi sufre de amnesia- dijo esta vez con su tono habitual- Elichi creo que tienes fiebre- dijo agarrando su frente

-n-no…s-solo…t-tal vez estoy…cansada- dijo ruborizada

-¿recuerdas el trabajo que dejo el profesor de historia?, ¿algo de lo que paso hace unos minutos?- pregunto un poco preocupada

-ah!... ¿dejo un trabajo?... rayos… porque no recuerdo- Nozomi estuvo a punto de decirle lo que paso, pero no quería hacerle recordar algo doloroso…

-era grupal… p-porque no hacemos juntas- dijo Nozomi un poco nerviosa viendo sus reacciones

-oh, claro…- dijo feliz-… y de que era…

.

Nozomi le explico en que consistía el trabajo, ambas almorzaron y acabo la hora de almuerzo.

-Elichi aún no recuerdas- pregunto preocupada

-no, pero no pasó nada malo o si- Nozomi no contesto- ¿Nozomi?

-hoy tenemos deporte, veremos quién gana esta vez- dijo evitando el tema

-obvio que yo- dijo confiada Eli, por suerte para Nozomi Eli aún estaba un poco confundida así que no noto su nerviosismo

Sonó la campana y regresaron al aula. Ya estaban la mayoría allí puesto que les tocaba matemática.

-crees que demos examen- pregunto Eli a Nozomi ya en sus lugares

-no, el último tema aún faltaba, así que hoy seguro que será un repaso y la próxima clase examen.

-aun así a ti no se te aria difícil, verdad

-a ti tampoco- sonrió

-después de esta semana de estudios es mas simple- dijo sonriéndole

-vaya, realmente están muy unidas- dijo Izumi acercándose

-que quieres- dijo Eli con el ceño fruncido

-me preguntaba porque nos ves a todas así menos a Nozomi- Eli estuvo a punto de parase pero fue retenida por Nozomi

-¿Nozomi?- pregunto Eli sin entender

-no es que seamos unidas- dijo viendo seria a Izumi- solo nos estamos conociendo, ambas compartimos muchas similitudes, si tienes algún inconveniente o problema puedes decirlo- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

-vaya vaya, desde cuando te volviste tan habladora Tojo- dijo de forma arrogante y engreída- creí que solo eras así con Satoshi-kun.

-¿Satoshi?- Eli no entendía nada, pero por la forma que le hablaba dedujo que ya se conocían antes.- ¿de que está hablando?- pregunto viendo a Nozomi

-pensé que te tenía confianza y te había hablado de su amiguito- dijo dándose cuenta que había descubierto algo importante, ambas no se tenían confianza aún- ¿quieres que te cuente Ayase-san?

-no me importa- dijo viéndola seria- si no me lo ha dicho es porque ni si quiera vale la pena

-no será porque no te considera su amiga- dijo burlona y provocándola mas, esta vez Eli ya no se contuvo y se paró mirándola con mucha frialdad, toda la clase las observaba con miedo, para suerte de todas entro la profesora, a pesar de eso Eli no le quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

.

Como Nozomi lo dijo no dieron examen pero si una práctica, termino su curso y entraron los dos siguientes profesores, ninguno dio examen solo prácticas y algún pequeño trabajo. Llego la hora de descanso y la mayoría salió rápido no querían saber lo que podría pasar entre Izumi y Eli.

-no van a salir- dijo Izumi viendo a Eli y Nozomi. Eli se paró furiosa, se había estado conteniendo en las clases pero ya no podia, esa forma de hablar, esa mirada, todo eso odiaba, antes de que dijera algo sintió un tirón hacia la salida del aula, Nozomi la había jalado, al comienzo puso resistencia pero al final desistió y la siguió.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo molesta- le habría dado una lección que jamás olvidaría

-y que era exactamente lo que le querías hacer- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-de parte de quien estas- dijo levantando la voz- ella empezó

-porque dejas que te afecte lo que diga- dijo levantando la voz

-¡ES QUE ME RECUERDA A GASHA…!-dijo gritando

-¿Gasha?...- Eli se mordió el labio, estaba arrepentida por haberla mencionada-¿ _es la persona que la lastimo?... ¿Gasha?… -_ pensó

 _-_ olvida lo que acabo de decir- dijo molesta pretendiendo irse; sintió los brazos de Nozomi alrededor de ella

-lo siento…- susurro abrazándola- no quise hacerte recordar algo que no quieres

-déjame en paz- dijo molesta, dando un tirón se libró del agarre de Nozomi y se fue.

La hora de descanso fue muy largo para Nozomi quien se quedó en la biblioteca tratando de estudiar, en cuanto a Eli solo regreso al aula, encontró a Izumi y sus amigas, esta quiso provocarla pero cuando vio sus ojos se asustó, todas al instante se fueron del aula dejando sola a Eli hasta el término de la hora de descanso.

.

Cuando comenzó la clase de arte todas fueron al aula de pintura, ese día tenían que hacer una pintura de algún paisaje que les gustara y las hiciera sentir bien. La mayoría hizo del mar, campos verdes o bosques.

La profesora se fijó en dos en particular, aparte de estar bien hechos reflejaban sentimientos

-Qué expresa su pintura señorita Ayase-san- dijo viendo un hermoso lago congelado

\- la soledad, y a la vez la confortación y seguridad- la profesora no supo que contestar

-e-ese lago es de tu imaginación o es algún paisaje- pregunto la profesora

-es el lago Baikal ubicado en Rusia, es considerado la perla de Siberia, cuando se congela el hielo le da un aspecto mágico y cálido

.

La profesora luego fue a otro que también le llamo la atención

-que es lo que expresa su pintura señorita Tojo-san- pregunto viendo un hermoso campo de lirios con árboles Sakura, era un hermoso paisaje, lo que le hacía diferente era que estaba lloviendo, la lluvia por lo general se asocia a la tristeza

-expresa la soledad, pero a la vez paz y calor…

-porque la lluvia

-las gotas del roció acompañadas con los primeros rayos del sol dan un aspecto mágico a cualquier paisaje por mas lúgubre que parezca

-¿es un paisaje de tu imaginación?

-no del todo, nunca he visto un paisaje igual a este pero si similares

.

La mayoría de sus compañeras se quedaron admirando ambos dibujos, eran hermosos, estaban hechos de forma detallada y precisa, expresaban sentimientos intensos, ambas miraron la pintura de la otra luego a ellas mismas, solo se vieron sin decir nada, después de lo que Eli dijo, Nozomi y ella no cruzaron palabra alguna.

Termino la hora de arte y comenzó la de deporte, este era el último curso del día, tenían que hacer calentamiento en parejas como la semana pasada, y al igual que esa vez Nozomi y Eli quedaron sin pareja así que tuvieron que hacer juntas.

.

El primer ejercicio era ponerse de espaldas, envolver sus brazos y levantarse, primero fue Eli, no tuvo problemas en levantar a Nozomi, para Nozomi fue un poco mas difícil a causa de ser más baja. Los siguientes ejercicios también se le complicaron un poco pero trato de no quedarse atrás.

Ese día hicieron carreras como la semana anterior pero esta vez era una vuelta obtenían su puntaje de acuerdo a su velocidad, Eli y Nozomi no compitieron juntas pero obtuvieron igual marcador sin mencionar que era la mejor marca.

.

Luego de eso el profesor los dividió en cuatro grupos donde Eli, Nozomi junto con otras dos eran las capitanas, ellas escogieron a las miembros de sus equipos, como eran treinta habían dos grupos de siete y dos grupos de ocho; el profesor explico lo que harían, tenían que jugar basquetbol y de acuerdo al puesto en que quedaban tendrían mas puntaje en su promedio.

El equipo de Eli jugó primero, se hizo a sorteo el orden del juego, el equipo de Eli era de siete miembros mientras que el de su rival ocho, sin embargo esto no pareció importarle, desde el comienzo tubo un claro control en el juego junto con sus compañeras, solo tuvo un problema y fue con Izumi quien estaba en su equipo y constantemente había discordia entre ambas pero a causa de que Eli era la capitana Izumi tuvo que acatar todo lo que dijera.

Al finalizar el partido había ganado por quince puntos, su victoria fue absoluta. Las siguientes en jugar fueron Nozomi que igual que Eli solo tenía siete miembros y su oponente ocho. Desde el comienzo tomaron la ventaja del partido, Nozomi planeo una estrategia antes del juego y en su transcurso esto los llevo a la victoria, ganaron con doce puntos de diferencia.

En el siguiente partido jugaron quienes perdieron, el grupo que perdió contra Eli quedo en cuarto lugar y el que perdió con Nozomi tercer lugar; ahora se iban a enfrentar el equipo de Eli y Nozomi.

.

Desde el comienzo Eli acaparo el balón pero se le hizo difícil encestar a la hora de entrar a la base de Nozomi, las dos chicas que cuidaban su base resultaron ser miembros del club de básquet para sorpresa de Eli. Pasaron los minutos y ningún equipo cedió ante el otro.

-Ayase-san deberíamos de organizarnos mejor- dijo una de sus integrantes a la hora de descanso

-si, porque no hacemos una estrategia- apoyo otra

-si no hacemos algo vamos a perder- dijo molesta Izumi

-no es mi culpa que no sepan jugar- dijo Eli molesta haciendo asustar a sus compañeras

-que te pasa- dijo Izumi- tú no sabes jugar en equipo, tu acaparas el balón y sin embargo nos has sido capaz de encestar una

-tú no has hecho nada, así que ni hables- dijo viéndola con mucha frialdad- yo por lo menos juego en cambio tú…- empezó una discusión entre ambas.

.

Por otro lado el equipo de Nozomi

-que deberíamos de hacer- dijo una de ellas- deberíamos tratar de presionarlas

-pero es difícil pasar sobre Izumi-san- dijo otra- ya que esta en la base no podemos

-tratemos de ir esta vez cinco, hasta ahora solo hemos entrado tres- dijo Nozomi- además deberíamos cambiar, las que han estado en la base hasta ahora quiero que vengan conmigo, otras dos se quedaran y si en caso entran trataremos de cubrirlas, está bien- dijo sonriendo Nozomi

-si, sería lo mejor- dijo una

-si, estoy de acuerdo- apoyo otra

.

La mayoría del equipo de Nozomi estaban sorprendidas por como llevaba la situación, era una buena líder sin mencionar que escuchaba cualquier idea, la mayoría de ellas no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con ella y a causa de algunos rumores pensaron que era una persona distinta y problemática, en ese juego muchas conocieron recién a Nozomi.

El grupo de Eli aun iban en discusión y al final no llegaron a nada, Eli tenía buenas ideas pero a causa de querer hacer todo sola causo que su grupo se separara y cada quien jugara a su ritmo, tenía el carácter y determinación de líder lo único que le faltaba era escuchar.

.

El juego dio inicio, y como Nozomi lo planeo entro a la base de Eli con cinco miembros, aunque se les hizo difícil lograron encestar la primera canasta del juego, gracias a eso su equipo se sintió motivado y confiado, empezaron a ganar y al cabo de veinte minutos ya habían encestado tres veces mientras que el grupo de Eli aún ninguna.

-deberíamos hacer algo- dijo molesta Izumi a Eli

-si cuidaras bien la base no habría pasado esto

-si tú no fueras la capitana ya habríamos ganado

-si tanto te molesta porque no vas al frente- dijo molesta

.

Nuevamente el partido retomo, Izumi fue a la cabeza junto con Eli, Nozomi fue más rápida y tomo el balón entrando a la base de Eli, esta e Izumi trataron de interceptarla antes de que llegue a la canasta, Nozomi paso el balón a su compañera y esta entro pero fue interceptada por una rival la cual paso el valón a Izumi, ella avanzo unos cuantos metros pero Nozomi no la dejo seguir con un rápido movimiento le quito el balón y volvió a entrar a la base de su rival, Izumi no lo dudo y se acercó de forma amenazadora a Nozomi.

Nozomi ya había llegado lo suficiente cerca para encestar dio un salto para tirar el balón, no se dio cuenta pero Izumi estaba atrás suyo y cuando salto la empujo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y por consiguiente caer de manera brusca.

El partido fue detenido para ver el estado de Nozomi quien aún permanecía en el suelo.

-fue un accidente- dijo al instante Izumi

-no es cierto- dijo un miembro de Nozomi- la empujaste a propósito

-puedes pararte- dijo el profesor

-s-si…- dijo tratando de levantarse pero perdió de nuevo el equilibrio, no cayó en el suelo puesto que Eli la retuvo antes de que sucediera y la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo.

-porque lo hiciste- dijo Eli viendo molesta a Izumi

-fue un accidente, acaso no escuchaste

-¡porque lo hiciste!- dijo Eli levantando la voz y acercándose muy enojada

-estamos en el mismo equipos, no tienes que estar en mi contr…- no pudo terminar, Eli sin decir nada la empujo con fuerza.

Por su acción empezó a ver una disputa entre los miembros de su equipo

-¡ya basta!- dijo el profesor- Izumi serás expulsada del juego, a parte deberás llevar a la señorita Tojo a enfermería

-yo no la voy a llevar- replico Izumi- ella se cayó a propósito, no me parece justo

-no hay nada más que discutir- dijo el profesor

-yo la llevare- dijo Eli

-ya dije que la llevaría Izumi-san- dijo el profesor

-me parece mejor que yo lo haga, además sería más equilibrado si ambas capitanas de equipo no están, y como capitana me debo hacer responsable de lo que pase si una integrante cometió una falta- dijo seria. El profesor dudo un momento

-está bien, pero igual Izumi-san será expulsada

-me parece bien- dijo Eli acercándose a Nozomi

Con cuidado tomo su mano e hico que pasara por su cuello

-puedes pararte, te sostengo- dijo Eli ayudando a levantarse a Nozomi

-ahg…- contuvo un quejido Nozomi al momento de estar en pie

-¿estás bien?, ¿puedes ir de un pie?

-s-si…- dijo tratando pero soltando otro quejido, aun así trato de contenerse el dolor hasta salir de la cancha.

-quieres que vaya más despacio- pregunto la rubia cuando ya estaban fuera de la cancha

-p-podemos… parar…- dijo con una mueca de dolor, Eli se detuvo

-¿puedes sostener un momento?- pregunto Eli

-si- Eli se separó del cuerpo de Nozomi poniéndose delante de ella y arrodillándose

-sube a mi espalda

-…q-que…

-sube a mi espalda, así será más fácil para ti

-n-no… estoy bien

-dices eso cuando ni si quiera puedes caminar

-…si puedo

-sube a mi espalda

-no… - en ese momento Nozomi estuvo a punto de caer ya que nadie la sostenía, Eli fue rápida y la cogió antes de que cayera

-eres problemática… Nozomi…- dijo abrazándola

-…E-Eli…

-lo siento…- dijo en un susurro cerca de su cuello- lo siento mucho- había estado buscando la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, pero tenía miedo acercarse

-e-esto no fue tu culpa- Eli se separó un poco para poder verla a los ojos

-…perdona por lo que paso antes,… no quise gritarte,… pero siempre que pierdo el control termino lastimando a todos mi alrededor… perdóname… por favor- dijo arrepentida por lo que paso en la hora de descanso

-no tienes que disculparte… no debería meterme mucho en tu vida… si no quieres…- Eli no dijo nada solo volvió a abrazarla empezando a sollozar-… E-Eli…

-tengo miedo,… tengo mucho miedo…- dijo sollozando

-Elichi…

Ambas estuvieron un buen rato abrazadas hasta que tuvieron que separarse porque Nozomi debía ir a enfermería.

-sube a mi espalda

-n-no… puedo llegar así..- dijo dando un brinco, Eli se agacho un poco, puso un brazo detrás de las piernas de Nozomi y el otro brazo por su espalda y sin mucho problema la levanto en sus brazos.

-E-E-Eli… b-bájame…- dijo Nozomi muy avergonzada

-no, así va a ser más fácil

-no,… bájame… Elichi…- dijo tratando de bajarse de los brazos de Eli- soy muy pesada… bájame

-eres liviana para- dijo Eli empezando a caminar viendo la expresión de Nozomi, tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos un poco llorosos y no quiso verla a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía, para Eli que había estado molesta desde el incidente que tuvo con Izumi esa mañana, esa imagen le provoco una risilla y a la vez un sentimiento cálido.

-te vez linda con esa expresión- dijo un poco burlona

-Elichi…- dijo haciendo un puchero ocasionando una verdadera risa en Eli- no te burles

-no lo puedo evitar… eres muy hermosa…- dijo de forma descuidada, al instante se puso roja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Nozomi estaba igual.

.

Llegaron a enfermería, la doctora dijo a Eli que esperara afuera, después de unos minutos y a ver estado escuchando quejidos le dejaron entrar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Eli

-ya no duele tanto, solo fue un golpe

-si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa de regreso

-n-no es necesario

-pero…

-estaré bien

-como quieras- dijo dando un suspiro y sentándose a su lado- lo que paso antes… ¿podemos olvidarlo?

-cuando me abrazaste y te disculpaste- dijo un poco burlona, la cara de Eli enrojeció instantáneamente

-n-no eso… lo que pasó en la hora de descanso

-hm… ¿qué paso?- dijo fingiendo

-lo que te dije

-ara, creo que ya se me olvido- dijo divertida

-pero…

-tú me dijiste que lo olvidara- dijo sonriendo- sé que hay cosas que no me puedes decir… pero he dado un gran progreso

-¿progreso?

-solo nos conocemos de una semana… pero compartimos muchas cosas- dijo sonriente

-…es verdad… solo ha pasado una semana…

-creo que vamos bien… E-li-chi…- las mejillas de Eli se ruborizaron por la forma en que dijo su nombre

-tenía miedo de que me odiaras por cómo te hable esta mañana

-Elichi está bien, no le demos más vueltas, si

-si…- dijo acercándose a Nozomi y abrazándola desprevenidamente

-ara, a Elichi le gustan mucho los abrazos…

-no empieces

-tu comenzaste con las burlas cuando me cargaste- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

.

Nozomi llamo a su mamá para que la recogiera, Eli la acompaño hasta que llagara.

-¿aun te duele mucho?- pregunto

-Elichi ya vas veinte veces con esta haciendo esa misma pregunta, ya dije que no- dijo sonriendo

-pero…

Por cierto Elichi como vamos hacer el trabajo de historia

-dijiste que solo pidió un avance, no?

-si, entonces yo busco sus costumbres y cosas tradicionales y tu su origen, está bien

-c-como quieras- dijo un poco avergonzada

.

Después de unos minutos llego la señora Tojo en su carro.

-gracias por todo- dijo la señora Tojo

-gracias Elichi- dijo sonriente Nozomi

-no fue nada

-nos vemos después- dijo la mamá sonriendo mientras empezaba a conducir

-¿después?- Nozomi no entendió al igual que Eli

.

En el transcurso del viaje Nozomi le explico cómo fue el accidente, luego hablaron de los exámenes y algunas otras cosas

-bien, apenas lleguemos te voy a consentir con todo lo que quieras- dijo de forma cariñosa

-no es necesario

-me alegra que Ayase-san haya estado ahí- dijo sonriendo

.

Llegaron a su casa, el padre de Nozomi le ayudo a bajar del auto y cargarla.

-¿p-por qué hay tantas maletas?- pregunto Nozomi preocupada una vez adentro- ¿acaso ya nos vamos a mudar?

-no, claro que no- dijo su mamá al ver a Nozomi preocupada- va a ver una reunión de socios y tu padre tiene que hacer un viaje largo, yo me quedare a cuidarte y consentirte en lo que quieras- dijo abrazando de forma melosa a su hija, haciendo que se ruborizara y le faltara el aire.

-n-no me abraces tan fuerte…

-te vez linda avergonzada- dijo su maná burlona

-¿y por cuantos días te vas papá?- pregunto

-regreso el viernes – dijo sonriendo- la familia Ayase también va a ir, sabias.

-eh, enserio

-si ambos van a ir, en nuestro caso solo voy yo porque tu mamá tiene que encargarse de otros asuntos- Nozomi sabía a qué se refería, ambos no eran socios de una o dos empresas sino que eran socios de diversas empresas en muchas partes del mundo.

- _Elichi se va a quedar sola_ \- pensó

-no te preocupes no se va a quedar sola- dijo burlona su mamá

-q-que…- Nozomi se sorprendió al darse cuenta que supo lo que pensaba

-hoy estuve hablan con Elizabeth-san, me conto que le preocupaba un poco dejar sola a su hija porque es un poco descuidada consigo misma y se sobre esfuerza mucho así que….

-n-no… me digas… que

-así es…- dijo sonriente

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, la residencia Ayase

-¡Q-QUEEEEE….!... ¡¿QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR CON QUIEN…?!...- dijo gritando Eli


	11. SOLAS

Nozomi estaba en la sala haciendo sus tareas mientras que sus padres terminaban de empacar para el viaje y hacer algunas llamadas de su trabajo. Escucho sonar el timbre y como sus padres estaban ocupados con cuidado fue a la entrada, ya que aún le dolía la pierna por el accidente que tuvo unas horas atrás, al abrir se encontró con una rubia con un gran equipaje, haciendo un puchero y con la cara ruborizada.

-ara, Elichi buenas noches- sonrió burlona

-no te burles…- dijo poniéndose más roja, vio en la entrada habían un coche estacionado, y al lado iban los padres de Eli

-ya llegaron- escucho a su mamá dentro de la casa

El padre de Nozomi salió con sus cosas y las metió al auto de los Ayase

-siento la demora

-no te preocupes- dijo el señor Ayase

-cuídate – dijo la mamá de Nozomi

-lo hare, las llamare- dijo abrazando a Nozomi dándole un beso en la frente, luego abrazando a su esposa

-no seas tan cariñoso y ya sube- dijo un poco burlón el padre de Eli

-no me digas que también quieres que sea cariñoso contigo- contesto la mamá de Nozomi

Los adultos empezaron a reír

-ya nos vamos, cuídate Elichika- dijo su mamá

-no te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien

-gracias Nozori-san, está un poco nerviosa, prácticamente la saque arrastrando de la casa

-¡M-MAMÁ!- dijo Eli completamente roja

-cuídate- dijo despidiéndose aun de forma burlona y cariñosa

.

Después de que despidieran la señora Tojo indico que entraran a la casa

-Nozomi muéstrale la habitación en la que se quedara

-si

-ve con cuidado- dijo entrando a la cocina

-sígueme Elichi- dijo sonriéndole

-c-ciento… las molestias- dijo avergonzada

-no te preocupes Elichi

-¿ya puedes caminar?

-solo fue un golpe, no fue para tanto

-dices eso cuando hace unas horas no podías caminar- Nozomi se ruborizo al recordar cuando la cargo

-s-solo fue el dolor del momento… ahora ya no duele- dijo guiándola hasta el segundo piso y abriendo una habitación, estaba al frente de la suya

-¿a-aquí?

-si, esta será tu habitación, espero que sea de tu agrado- dijo entrando

-harasho… es muy amplia

-si, ahí puedes dejar tu ropa, hay más cobertores en ese armario…- Nozomi le explico algunas cosas- y puedes usar el baño de arriba

-¿arriba?

-si, ordena tus cosas y luego te muestro la casa- dijo saliendo de la habitación

.

Después de unos minutos Nozomi le enseño la casa.

-En el primer piso esta la sala, cocina, el estudio de mi padre y un baño, en este piso están las habitaciones junto con un baño y en el tercer piso hay un comedor familiar, una sala familiar y otro baño, ese usaras tú.

-harasho, tu casa es grande debes tener mucha familia

-no… mucha- sonrió débilmente

-¿cuantos primos tienes?

-… mi padre y mi madre son hijos únicos así que no tengo primos, mis padres tienes primos y estos hijos pero no los conozco.

-q-que… pero tu casa es grande, o la han comprado hecha

-no, la hicieron antes de que yo naciera- Nozomi empezaba aponerse un poco nerviosa y triste- al comienzo tenían planeado tener más de un hijo… pero no fue posible- lo último lo dijo con cierta nostalgia, Eli lo noto así que ya no pregunto más.

-¿t-te molesta que me quede?- pregunto preocupada

-no, me hace feliz- dijo sonriente- ¿te molesta quedarte acá?

-c-claro que no- dijo al instante- s-solo no quiero ser una molestia

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso, a mi mamá y a mí nos hace feliz tenerte

-g-gracias

-así esta mejor, ¿es cierto que tu mamá te saco arrastrando de la casa?- la cara de Eli se puso roja

-c-claro que no…- dijo desviando la mirada- e-ella… estaba bromeando

-Elichi no sabes mentir

-es que… me lo dijo de la nada, incluso ya había hecho mi maleta, obvio me iba a asustar… y-ya sabes como es mi mamá

-tienes razón, mi mamá habría hecho lo mismo y yo habría reaccionado igual que tú- dijo riendo

-no te burles- dijo haciendo un puchero

-no lo hago- dijo burlona

-si lo haces

.

Luego de algunas burlas de Nozomi fueron a cenar y después ya que iban a quedarse juntas hicieron juntas el trabajo y a la vez estudiaron, se quedaron estudiando en la sala del primer piso.

-¿ya terminaste Nozomi?- pregunto Eli

-si, ya esta ordenado y tu parte

-la acabo de terminar

-bien, ahora solo queda estudiar- dijo sonriendo aunque de forma débil

-¿Qué hora es?

-son las 12.20- dijo viendo su reloj

Aun cansadas se pusieron a estudiar, les fue fácil, porque no querían quedarse atrás de la otra, así que en una hora estudiaron todo, se hicieron preguntas y si algo no entendían entre ellas se explicaban.

Después de dar una última repasa, Eli vio la hora, eran las dos de la mañana, soltó un suspiro.

-Nozomi deberíamos ir a dormir- dijo viéndola sin reaccionar- ¿Nozomi?...- se acercó a ella- _se quedó dormida_ \- pensó.

Eli la contemplo un rato, usaba una pijama, un pantalón color lila junto con un polo un poco ancho color crema, recordó la primera vez que fue, se ruborizo al recordar cuando la vio en pijama, sacudió su cabeza avergonzada.

- _d-debería llevarla a dormir…-_ pensó; con cuidado puso un brazo en su espalda, el otro bajo sus piernas y la levanto.

Al ver que no despertó con ese movimiento empezó a caminar, se le hizo un poco difícil subir las escaleras ya que estaba un poco cansada y preocupada de despertarla, ya en el segundo piso se las ingenió para abrir la puerta aun con Nozomi en brazos y con cuidado la acomodo en su cama.

-…E-Eli…chi… gracias- escucho a Nozomi semidormida, Eli sonrió, la tapo bien y se fue a la habitación que le correspondía.

Puso su despertador para las cinco, se sintió feliz de que su mamá haya puesto en su equipaje una pequeña lámpara para las noches, la prendió, apago la luz y se acostó, aunque la iluminación de la lámpara era baja era suficiente para ella para poder dormir.

.

.

Eli se despertó con el sonido del despertador, alisto sus cosas y salió de la habitación para ir al tercer piso y asearse.

Cuando salió de la habitación encontró a Nozomi en el pasillo que salía del baño, ya llevaba su uniforme, tenía una toalla en los hombros y su pelo estaba en una cola baja que pasaba sobre su hombro.

-b-buenos días- dijo un poco avergonzada

-ara~ buenos días Elichi- dijo sonriendo, Eli se quedó uno segundos mirándola para luego apartar la vista muy avergonzada, el cabello recogido de esa forma le daba una imagen mas mayor y madura- ara, Elichi te ves linda con pelo suelto- dijo un poco burlona pero a la vez ruborizada.

-n-no te burles…

-no lo hago- dijo acercándose a la rubia observando con cuidado su cabello- puedo agarrarlo, Eli no respondió y Nozomi ya estaba acariciando su cabello

-a-am…e…y-yo…- la cara de Eli estaba enrojecido por las carisias de la pelipurpura

-ara, tienes el cabello muy suave

-N-Nozomi…- dijo en un susurro

-te ves muy linda avergonzada Elichi~

-s-solo te burlas…- dijo tratando de mirarla pero aún estaba muy avergonzada

-es que eres muy linda Elichi~- dijo sonriendo, Eli aparto de nuevo la vista.

-q-que tal esta tu pierna…

-te gustan mis piernas Elichi~- dijo de forma un poco provocativa, la cara de Eli botaba vapor a esas alturas

-n-no lo decía en ese sentido- Nozomi soltó una risilla

-no te preocupes, ya no me duele

-s-segura

-si, y…- las mejillas de Nozomi re ruborizaron- g-gracias por traerme a mi habitación… e-esta mañana

-n-no fue nada

Ambas se miraron para luego apartar las miradas muy ruborizadas

-Elichi será mejor que te apures o se te hará tarde

-e-es verdad- dijo subiendo al tercer piso

.

Después de unos minutos Nozomi salió de su habitación con sus cosas justo Eli salía también de la habitación de enfrente.

-ara, Elichi eres muy rápida, te tomo unos cuantos minutos estar lista.

-Nozomi…te sigues burlando de mi- dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-no lo puedo evitar- dijo sonriendo

.

Ambas bajaron a desayunar, estaban yendo a la cocina cuando escucharon a la mamá de Nozomi haciendo una llamada, se le escuchaba un poco alterada.

-ahora mismo no puedo viajar…- escucharon dentro del estudio- los informes ya se los envié… todo está en orden… ya dije que no puedo… está de viaje…- luego escuchan que cuelga y sale del estudio.

-¿paso algo?- pregunto Nozomi

-solo un problema de trabajo nada importante- dijo mientras iba a la cocina y serbia los desayunos- ¿cómo esta tu herida?

-ya no duele

-me alegro, aun así no te sobre esfuerces- dijo sonriendo

-¿tienes que viajar?- pregunto Nozomi preocupada, no porque la dejara sino porque no quería interferir en el trabajo de sus padres.

-no es necesario que lo haga.

-pero aun así debes ir

-no voy a viajar, sabes que no te puedo…

-ya estoy bien, además Elichi esta acá para cualquier problema, ¿verdad?

-claro, me sentiría culpable si tiene problemas en su trabajo

-pareciera como si me estuvieran echando- dijo un poco burlona

-n-no, no quise que sonara así, lo siento- dijo Eli

-no te preocupes, solo bromeaba- dijo un poco burlona- y con lo del trabajo iré, si todo sale bien estaré aquí mañana, ¿podrán sobrevivir sin mí un día?

-n-no se preocupe

-estaremos bien- dijo sonriendo Nozomi

-bien, Ayase-san estará a cargo

-que, y por qué no yo- dijo Nozomi haciendo un puchero

-porque tu estas lastimada, Ayase-san si ocurre algún problema no dudes en llamarme, dejare todo lo que necesiten y los números de emergencia están cerca del teléfono, en la sala

-no se preocupe

-oh, y cuida bien de mi pequeña- dijo abrazando a Nozomi por atrás- le gusta que sean cariñosas~ con ella

-m-mamá…- dijo sonrojándose

.

Después de desayunar se despidieron de la señora Tojo y fueron al instituto ya que cuando regresaran ella ya no iba a estar.

-¿te afecta que tu mamá viaje?

-no mucho, desde niña estoy acostumbrada a que hagan viajes cortos

-aun así creo que tu mamá estaba preocupada

-si, pero aun así debe hacer ese viaje,…. no quiero ser una molestia- lo último lo susurro

.

Llegaron a clases, tomaron su lugar y se pusieron a estudiar, a primera hora tenían lenguaje y darían examen.

-buenos días- dijo su profesora- prepárense para dar su examen

El examen duro una hora, fue difícil pero ninguna quería desaprobar ese examen, a la siguiente hora tuvieron Ingles, también tuvieron examen, y al igual que el anterior examen fue difícil, aunque para Nozomi estuvo sencillo porque sabía a la perfección el inglés.

Después tuvieron historia donde presentarían los avances de sus trabajos.

-darán una breve exposición de su trabajo- dijo el profesor- de acuerdo a como lo hagan subirá su nota en su promedio general.

La mejor exposición la dieron Eli y Nozomi para envidia y molestia de alguna de sus compañeras, después dieron una pequeña práctica y llego la hora de descanso.

-T-Tojo-san…- se acercaron dos chicas

-si, pasa algo- pregunto curiosa viendo a sus dos compañeras

-e-el partido de ayer… l-lo ganamos- hablo su compañera

-ara, felicidades- dijo sonriendo

-f-fue gracias a ti

-a mi- Nozomi sonrió- gracias, pero yo no hice mucho

-y como esta tu herida

-solo fue un golpe, ya no duele- mientras hablaban Eli estaba ordenando sus cosas escuchándolas, empezó a sentir cierta molestia, aunque pensó que era cansancio por dormir poco.

-si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotras

-gracias- dijo sonriendo

Iban a decir algo mas cuando escucharon a Eli pararse e irse

-nos vemos después- dijo Nozomi también parándose y yendo detrás de Eli

.

-Elichi que tal diste los exámenes- Eli no contesto- ¿Elichi?

-los di bien- dijo seria

-¿estás bien?

-por supuesto que si

-¿estas celosa?- dijo como si nada, Eli al instante enrojeció

-y-yo… p-porque lo estaría

-lo mismo te pregunto- dijo burlona

-n-no estoy celosa- dijo viendo a otro lado, Nozomi soltó una risilla

-y bien, como diste el examen

-fue fácil, se me complico un poco historia pero solo un poco, y tu

-igual

Fueron a la parte de atrás del pabellón principal. No hablaron mucho solo se sentaron bajo un árbol y se quedaron viendo el cielo

-Elichi no tienes sueño- dijo bostezando

-no mucho

-no te muevas mucho…- diciendo esto apoyo su cabeza al hombro de Eli, Eli se tensó por la cercanía, trato de separarse pero vio a Nozomi completamente dormida

- _tan rápido se durmió_ \- pensó sintiendo también sueño

No pasó mucho para que Eli también se quedara dormida apoyando su cabeza a la cabeza de Nozomi, pero antes puso la alarma a su celular para que la despertara antes de que terminara la hora de descanso.

Ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas, lo que Eli no noto fue que Nozomi dejo su cámara prendida y esta estaba grabando.

.

Dos minutos antes de que acabara el descanso el celular de Eli sonó sobresaltando a las dos chicas.

-Elichi… porque pusiste… alarma…- dijo bostezando

-para no quedarnos dormidas en hora de clases

-aun…así- dijo estirándose

-ya casi acaba la hora de descaso, regresemos

-Elichi cruel- dijo haciendo un puchero

-no soy cruel, soy responsable- dijo ruborizada por la expresión de su compañera

.

Comenzó la clase de cívica, dieron examen e hicieron un trabajo, tuvieron otros cursos hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo. Almorzaron donde siempre, llevaron sus libros para ir estudiando para los próximos exámenes mientras almorzaban.

Al terminar la hora de almuerzo fueron a clases dieron sus respectivos exámenes y se fueron a casa de Nozomi, trataron de ir rápido ya que al día siguiente tenían exámenes de los cursos más difíciles.

-voy a preparar la cena- dijo Nozomi

-no quieres que te ayude

-no es necesario- dijo sonriendo

-segura

-no te preocupes, quieres algo en especial

-l-lo que desees…- dijo Eli

-esta bien, te llamo dentro de unos minutos

-iré terminando el trabajo de historia

-esta bien.

.

Nozomi no estaba segura de que preparar, vio por la ventana y vio que estaba nublado

- _que raro, aun no es época de lluvia_ \- pensó _\- mejor así, preparare estofado, junto con chocolate_

Mientras en la sala.

- _me parece o hace más frio_ \- pensó Eli, al rato sintió un dulce aroma de la cocina- _harasho… huele bien, eso quiere decir que ya va a terminar, debo apurarme, no quisiera que se sobrecargara con trabajos_

Después de un rato Nozomi llamo a Eli para que cenaran

-espero que te guste Elichi~- dijo sirviendo la comida

-harasho…- dijo viendo su plato

-Itadakimazu- dijeron y empezaron a comer

-ha… ra…sho…- dijo mientras comía causando una risa en la mayor

-Elichi no hables con la boca llena- dijo burlona

-l-lo siento… es solo que esta delicioso- dijo con los ojos brillantes

-me alegra que te guste- dijo ruborizada

-parece que lo hubiera hecho un chef profesional

-n-no es para tanto- dijo avergonzada viendo como Eli disfrutaba de su comida, ver eso la hacía realmente feliz

-estuvo delicioso- dijo Eli terminando de comer

-Elichi quieres chocolate- pregunto Nozomi sabiendo ya la respuesta

-por favor- dijo apenas escucho su palabra favorita, Nozomi sirvió en dos tasas

-aquí tienes Elichi

-harasho, te sale rico todo

-eres muy halagadora Elichi- dijo sonriendo aun con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas

-pero es la verdad- dijo tomando su chocolate disfrutando cada sorbo.

Después de cenar Eli se ofreció a lavar el servicio aunque Nozomi no quiso al principio por ser invitada, sin embargo Eli la convenció ya que quería ayudar en todo lo que le sea posible. Después de ordenar todo y dejar limpio la cocina Eli y Nozomi fueron a la sala a terminar de hacer su trabajo y estudiar

Estudiaron hasta las diez de la noche, al día siguiente tenían varios exámenes y lo último que querían era desaprobar por cansancio, además a pesar de ser cursos difíciles ellas los dominaban.

-buenas noche Elichi- dijo Nozomi entrando a su habitación

-Buenas noches Non-chan- dijo sonriendo

A media noche Nozomi escucho un grito que la despertó, se incorporó en la cama, por un momento pensó que fue un sueño pero escucho un leve sollozo, trato de prender su lámpara de noche que estaba al lado de su cama pero esta no encendía, escucho gotas chocar contra su ventana, abrió las cortinas y vio una fuerte lluvia, a lo lejos vio algunos rayos y no solo eso, sino que todas las calles estaban a oscuras, la luz se había ido, pero aún no entendía el sollozo que escuchaba hasta que pensó en Eli.

Salió de su cuarto y fue al cuarto de Eli

-¿Elichi?- susurro, no obtuvo respuesta pero siguió escuchando un leve llanto- ¿estás bien Elichi?

-a-a-ayu…da…- escucho entre el llanto

Nozomi despacio se fue acercando a la cama de Eli, de pronto un rayo ilumino toda la habitación haciendo un estrepitoso ruido, Nozomi sintió como alguien la jalo con fuerza hacia la cama

-N-N-No…zo….mi…- vio unos orbes celestes con lágrimas

-Elichi, estás bien… que pasa- dijo preocupada viendo sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Eli no contesto, se hizo aun lado de la cama y atrajo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Nozomi y la abrazo con fuerza.

-por favor no me dejes…- escucho a Eli, ya no lloraba pero aún estaba temblando y no era precisamente frio

-Elichi…- Nozomi no sabía que pensar y por el estado de su compañera no le podia dar muchas explicaciones- tranquila…- susurro mientras acariciaba su cabeza- me quedare contigo… esta bien

Eli no contesto pero las carisias dieron su efecto, Eli dejo de temblar y se abrazó mas a Nozomi mientras susurraba

-no me dejes… por favor… déjame salir…. Tengo miedo… no quiero estar sola…- Nozomi abrazo a Eli, se tapó con sus frazadas y continuo acariciándola hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida…

.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Nozomi abrió los ojos, tardo unos segundos en recordar lo que paso en la noche, vio hacia la ventana y aun llovía, luego vio a su costado, Eli dormía plácidamente abrazándola aun con fuerza, Nozomi trato de moverse un poco pero solo provoco que Eli la abrazara más fuerte, desistió después de un rato, como aún era temprano decidió esperar a que Eli despertara.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y Eli empezó a despertar

-hmm… mi cabeza…- susurro abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos turquesa.

-¡AAHH!... – grito sobresaltada sentándose en la cama- q-que haces aquí

-Elichi no me digas que olvidaste lo que paso anoche

-anoche… no recuerdo nada- dijo viéndola un poco seria

-anoche…- dijo poniendo suspenso- abuse de ti

-¡QUEE!...- Nozomi se levantó riendo

-bien Elichi- dijo estirándose- no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que me digas que te paso

-¿a-abusaste de mí?- dijo Eli con la cara roja

-Elichi te lo creíste- dijo burlona

-mentiste

-en serio te lo creíste- dijo riendo- bueno como sea, que recuerdas de anoche

-estudiamos y luego vine a dormir- dijo agarrando su cabeza

-te duele la cabeza- dijo acercándose y acariciándola

-n-no…. Y-yo… no d-duele….- dijo ruborizada

Nozomi se puso a pensar un rato, unos días atrás también paso algo igual donde Eli no recordaba algo.

-Elichi sufres de amnesia o algo así

-claro que no – dijo un poco ofendida

-Elichi hablo en serio- dijo seria

-no

-alguna vez te has dado un golpe o algo, o has olvidado algo importante

-por supuesto que no

-¿tienes algún trauma?

-…- Eli no contesto, solo bajo la cabeza

- _entonces es eso_ \- pensó- _no es que lo olvide, ella no quiere recordar "algo" e inconscientemente lo olvida, u olvida algo relacionado._

-¿q-que paso anoche?

-se fue la luz, escuche un sollozo y cuando vine te encontré llorando

-s-s-se fue la… luz…- dijo mostrando una expresión asustada o mejor dicho aterrada, Nozomi iba a preguntar si era eso, pero prefirió no hacerlo, se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo

-si no me lo quieres decir lo entenderé, siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para escucharte, está bien Elichi- Eli solo asintió y abrazo a Nozomi derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

No entendía muy bien lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero gracias a eso supo que contaba con la ayuda de Nozomi, no quería contarle pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría…

Después de ese incidente ambas se fueron a bañar, Eli mientras se bañaba poco a poco fue recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior no solo eso sino que también recordó la discusión con Izumi el día lunes.

-como lo pude olvidar- se reprochó Eli- soy una… - estaba frustrada consigo misma hasta que recordó las sonrisas y caricias que le daba Nozomi, su mirada y lo paciente que era, el sentimiento de molestia cambio por otro de paz.

Mientras Nozomi preparaba el desayuno escucho sonar el teléfono.

-Residencia Tojo buenos días

-buenos días pequeña- escucho a s mamá

-buenos días, que paso con tu trabajo

-se va a demorar, regresare el viernes, ¿estarán bien?

-si, no te preocupes

-esa es mi pequeña

.

Después de la llamada de su madre Nozomi termino de preparar el desayuno y almuerzo

-recordé lo que paso anoche- dijo Eli mientras desayunaban- también lo que paso el otro día… siento haberte causado problemas

-no me causaste ningún problema- dijo sonriendo- todos tenemos algo que ocultamos

-pero… he sido una molestia para ti

-…- Nozomi no contesto, se paró y abrazo a Eli por atrás- no vuelvas a decir eso Elichi, jamás serás una molestia

-Nozomi…yo…- se quedó callada, sentir la cercanía de Nozomi hacia que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y a la vez relajara- lo siento

-Elichi… te molesta que este cerca de ti

-claro que no- contesto al instante- me siento afortunada de tenerte a mi lado ahora, se que puedo contar contigo, pero…

-aun no tengo tu confianza, verdad- Eli bajo la cabeza- Elichi la confianza no viene de la noche a la mañana, se consigue con el tiempo- dijo separándose del abrazo, paso unos segundos y Eli ya extrañaba su calor

-a-algún día podre tener también tu confianza- pregunto tímidamente Eli

-con el tiempo- dijo sonriendo.

.

Después de desayunar alistaron sus cosas y salieron, o eso quisieron, la lluvia estaba peor que en la noche.

-tienes paraguas- pregunto Eli

-si- dijo buscando en un pequeño estante en la entrada, saco un paraguas grande- este es el de mis padres, que raro, no hay los individuales- dijo buscando sin éxito

-¿encontraste?

-no, tal vez mis padres se los llevaron, o los guardaron en otro lugar

-podemos usar este, es lo suficiente grande

-e-esta bien…- dijo Nozomi un poco ruborizada

Salieron a la calle, como el paraguas era grande las protegía a ambas, pero tenían que caminar muy juntas. A Eli no parecía importarle mucho que compartieran el paraguas pero para Nozomi era un poco vergonzoso y más porque cuando llegaron al instituto algunas de sus compañeras las miraban curiosas.

Llegaron a su aula, dieron un repaso rápido, tenían examen final de historia y aparte la presentación de su trabajo grupal. Fui difícil, aparte de muchas preguntas y tiempo limitado, también entraron preguntas de cultura general que muchas pasaron por alto, las exposiciones también estuvieron difíciles ya que su profesor hacia constantes preguntas, después tuvieron biología donde dieron examen escrito y oral.

A la hora de descanso como aun llovía Eli y Nozomi fueron a la biblioteca, pasaron por donde hacen anuncios.

-mira Elichi, ya están haciendo campaña para estas selecciones- dijo deteniéndose a ver

-ya se han registrado todos los postulantes- pregunto preocupada

-claro que no, los registros comienzan de esta a la siguiente semana, pero no está prohibido hacer publicidad

-¿quién es ella?- pregunto Eli viendo una foto de una chica de pelo rubio claro y ojos verde limón

-se llama Yumiko Miura, está en segundo, es popular entre las de segundo y primero, parece que eso le dará una gran ventaja en estas selecciones

-no me parece la gran cosa- dijo molesta- ¿es extranjera?

-su familia es de Estados Unidos pero ella es de acá, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-¿Por qué sabes tanto de ella?

-celos

-n-no digas tonterías - dijo viendo a otro lado

-no has contestado

-no tengo celos- Nozomi soltó una risilla

-no me refería a eso, sino al interés en que pusiste

-… no es nada…- dijo pensativa

Llegaron a la biblioteca, escogieron algunos libros y se pusieron a estudiar

-Nozomi te puedo contar algo- dijo un poco ruborizada, Nozomi cerró su libro y la miro prestando toda su atención

-lo que quieras Elichi- dijo sonriendo

-bueno… es que… quiero postular para presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-… ara… eso no me lo esperaba, ¿sabes los requisitos?

-creo que si, solo me faltan miembros

-no te preocupes Elichi- sonrío- como están las cosas con nuestras compañeras dudo que alguien acepte, después del viaje escolar trata de relacionarte con chicas de otras secciones y grados, además desde tu transferencia has sido la conversación de la mayoría, te has vuelto popular en poco tiempo, si te esfuerzas en hacer amistades veras que tienes a todo el instituto a tu favor

-tú crees

-claro que si Elichi, sé que lo lograras

-gracias por escucharme

-puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites

.

Después del descanso dieron examen de química, histología, estadística, Megatendencias,… A la hora de almuerzo aun llovía así que decidieron quedarse en el aula, la mayoría se quedó también.

-harasho… esta delicioso- dijo Eli con ojos brillantes

-n-no es para tanto…- dijo Nozomi avergonzada

-parece hecho por los mismos dioses- las mejillas de Nozomi tomaron más color

-vaya, ahora preparas almuerzos Tojo- dijo burlona Izumi

-que quieres- dijo Eli parándose al lado de Nozomi

-pareces su guardaespaldas- dijo burlona

-…- Eli iba a decir algo mas pero se dio cuenta que toda la clase la observaba- дает вам так завидуют, что Nozomi лучше, чем вы, единственное, что вам сделать, это спина без прогресса и попытаться затмить других за свое невежество- (tanta envidia te da de que Nozomi sea mejor que tú, lo único que haces es dar vueltas sin progresar y tratas de opacara a otras por tu ignorancia.) Eli lo dijo todo en ruso dejando a una atónita y confundida Izumi.

Después de decir eso Eli volvió a sentarse

-¿Elichi…?

-si no vas a responder ya te puedes perder de mi vista- dijo Eli con mucha seriedad y frialdad

Izumi y sus amigas no supieron que contestar así que solo se fueron.

-Elichi, estas bien

-si,… me molesta su forma de ser,… realmente me recuerda a… lo siento

-me alegra que te contuvieras- dijo sonriendo

-creo que solo me controle por ti- dijo ruborizada desviando la mirada, Nozomi también se ruborizo al escucharla.

Eli empezó a sentirse mas capaz de controlar sentimientos negativos, pero sabía que solo se lograba contener por Nozomi, aun no entendía el porqué, tal vez porque eran iguales, o porque era muy amble y paciente, o porque quería ser mas cercana a ella…

Después del almuerzo, tuvieron otros exámenes, y a la hora de salida aun llovía. Compartieron el paraguas, Eli quiso pasar por algunas tiendas ya que quería prepara la cena, aunque Nozomi dijo que no era necesario Eli la convenció, tardaron en conseguir los ingredientes, porque aparte de la lluvia y el frio los ingredientes fueron un poco difíciles de conseguir.

-al fin en casa- dijo Nozomi

-ciento haberte hecho caminar tanto

-no te preocupes por eso, quieres que te ayude con la cena

-no es necesario, has estado cocinando para mí y también quiero hacerlo para ti

-no te gusta como cocino- digo fingiendo estar dolida por sus palabras

-c-claro que si, me encanta, es solo que yo…- Nozomi empezó as reír

-Elichi te lo tomas todo muy serio- Eli se dio cuenta que estaba fingiendo, sonrío

-y tu todo a juego

Nozomi se fue hacer sus tareas mientras Eli cocinaba, estudio para sus exámenes del día siguiente, después de un rato Eli la llamo.

-e-espero de que te guste…- dijo un poco nerviosa mientras serbia los platos

-si Elichi lo hizo entonces esta delicioso- dijo viendo su plato, era diferente a lo que conocía, pero solo por el olor ya tenía ganas de comerlo, dio el primer bocado

-q-que tal esta

-hmm, esta delicioso, es un platillo ruso, verdad

-si, me alegra que te guste

-esto si parce preparado por los dioses, mi comida no se compara- dijo disfrutando de su cena

-yo diría lo contrario, tu cocinas mejor

-¿Cómo se llama este plato?

-es Borsh junto con Pelmeni y esos son los Blinís

-es harto lo que has preparado

-he hecho un poco m as para el desayuno de mañana y almuerzo, lo bueno del Pelmeni y Blinís es que se conservan y no pierden su sabor.

.

-estuvo delicioso- dijo Nozomi satisfecha

-deberíamos ira estudiar

-si

-podemos hacer en tu cuarto… es solo que creo que está haciendo más frio

-hace un rato revise la calefacción, esta malogrado, menos mal los fusiles de la luz está bien, es normal después de un apagón

Decidieron estudiar en la habitación de Nozomi, estuvieron hasta las once y luego se fueron a dormir. Eli dejo su lámpara prendida y se dispuso a dormir, estuvo dando vueltas en su cama sin conseguirlo, sintió en su almohada la fragancia de Nozomi…

Nozomi estaba leyendo en su habitación, hasta que escucha unos golpes en su puerta

-ara Elichi, que haces despierta tan tarde- dijo con su habitual tono

-tú también lo estas – Nozomi sonrió

-y esa almohada Elichi

-n-no… n-n-nada….

-no puedes dormir- Eli bajo la vista avergonzada, Nozomi se hizo a un lado de la cama- ven Elichi

-p-pe…ro…- Nozomi solo sonrió, Eli se acercó y despacio se fue acostando en la cama- ¿no… incomodo?

-no mucho- dijo burlona- si no te importa voy a estar un rato mas con la luz prendida

-s-si, n-no te preocupes- dijo algo temerosa.

Después de unos minutos mas Nozomi apago la luz, Eli aún estaba despierta.

-buenas noches Elichi

-… p-puedo abrazarte…- Nozomi se sorprendió por la petición pero acepto, sintió unos brazos envolver todo su cuerpo con fuerza- buenas noches Nozomi

Nozomi con cuidado acaricio la cabeza de su compañera, Eli que hasta ese momento aun tenía miedo, sintió paz y tranquilidad con esas suaves carisias, se apegó un poco más a Nozomi y cerró los ojos quedándose completamente dormida al igual que Nozomi.


	12. CITA

Eli se despertó al sentir un poco de frio, vio con los ojos entreabierto el cobertor que solo cubría hasta su estómago, trato de moverse pero sintió algo entre sus brazos, abrió un poco más los ojos y se encontrón con Nozomi durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron instantáneamente, recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, jalo el cobertor y las cubrió para seguir durmiendo, a los pocos minutos sintió nuevamente frio, vio que de nuevo el cobertor estaba en su estómago lo volvió a jalar y a los pocos minutos volvió a ver el cobertor en su estómago, trato de incorporarse un poco encontrándose con una cámara y una luz que la cegó por unos segundos

-buenos días Ayase-san- escucho una voz un poco burlona, tardo en darse cuenta de quién era

-se-señora To-Tojo…- su cara enrojeció

-puedo pensar muchas cosas de esta escena, sabes- dijo burlona

-n-no le … hice nada a su hija… y-yo…a… y-yo

-Elichi deja dormir- escucharon a Nozomi murmura entre sueños y acurrucarse más a Eli

-será mejor que obedezcas- dijo aun burlona la mamá de Nozomi- aún es temprano, cuando despierte alístense y bajen a desayunar, si no te importa recalentare el Pelmeni y Blinís

-a-a… s-si…- dijo avergonzada

Después de varios minutos más Nozomi empezó a despertar

-hmm… Elichi…- dijo despertando- buenos… días

-bu-buenos días- dijo ruborizada- t-tu mamá ya llego de viaje

-oh…- solo dijo semidormida hasta que recién capto lo que dijo Eli- e-espera… e-ella entro… acá- dijo nerviosa, Eli asintió, la cara de ambas se ruborizo completamente

-se-será mejo que nos alistemos- dijo Eli parándose

-s-si…

.

Ambas se metieron a su respectivo baño, se bañaron, cambiaron, alistaron sus cosas y bajaron a desayunar

-buenos días- saludo sonriente la mamá- parece que tuvieron una "cálida" noche

-el calefactor se malogro- dijo Nozomi tratando de sonar normal- hace unos días hubo un apagón

-o ya veo, durmieron juntas para calentarse- sonaba aun burlona

.

Después de hablar con su mamá o de que esta se burlara un buen rato y enseñara fotos que les saco mientras dormían, desayunaron y se fueron, ese día ya no llovía sin embargo estaba nublado. Llegaron a clases dieron sus exámenes, en las horas de descanso y almuerzo se la pasaron en la biblioteca.

A la hora de salida regresaron a casa de Nozomi, a esa alturas el padre de Nozomi y los padres de Eli ya habían regresado de su viaje, Eli solo iba a recoger sus cosas y se regresaría a su casa.

-estos días han sido divertidos- dijo sonriendo Nozomi

-creo que si- dijo sonriendo la rubia

Nozomi quería decir algo más pero no sabía que, Eli estaba igual, ambas caminaron en silencio a la casa de Nozomi. Esa mañana Eli ya había dejado ordenada sus cosas así que solo subió a la habitación y las recogió

-gracias por dejar que me quede estos días- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-no tienes que agradecer- dijo la señora Tojo

-puedes venir cuando lo desees- dijo el padre de Nozomi

-gracias por todo

-nos vemos mañana Elichi- sonrió débilmente Nozomi

-si- dijo Eli bajando la vista- ¿pu-puedo llamarte después?- dijo ruborizada

-claro Elichi- dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa más amplia

.

Eli se fue a su casa, saludo a sus padres, hablaron un rato; la mama de Nozomi le envió las fotos que les saco esa mañana a su mamá así que estuvo un buen rato burlándose. Luego Eli subió a su cuarto, ordeno sus cosas, hizo sus tareas, estudio y ya para la noche llamo a Nozomi.

Hablaron de cómo les fue el viaje a sus padres, se hicieron preguntas de los exámenes que tendrían al día siguiente, hablaron de muchas cosas en general.

-Elichi ya deberíamos dormir- dijo viendo que ya eran las once

-lo siento, creo que te estoy molestando

-Elichi no es eso, solo que ya es tarde- dijo sonriendo

-¿tarde? ¿Qué hora es?

-once

-¡que!- dijo asombrada la rubia viendo su reloj

-Elichi casi me dejas sorda

-lo siento, solo me sorprendí, hablamos cerca de dos horas

-creo que un poco más- dijo un poco burlona- hasta mañana Elichi~

-hasta mañana Non-chan~

Ambas sonrieron antes de colgar, dieron un último repaso y se pusieron a dormir. Al día siguiente se encontraron de camino a clases, hablaron de los cursos que tenían ese día, de lo que llevaron para almorzar, también de lo que les trajo sus padres del viaje.

Ese día solo tuvieron en la mañana clases así que el día se les fue rápido

-al fin terminaron los exámenes- dijo Nozomi

-si, y que vas hacer llegando a tu casa

-alistar mis cosas para el viaje

-es todavía el lunes

-Elichi cruel- dijo ruborizándose- quedamos en que mañana gastaríamos los tiques que ganamos en UTK, ¿se te olvido?

-n-no se me olvido

-si claro- dijo un poco molesta

-entonces mañana, verdad- Nozomi no le contesto- lo siento estaba un poco distraída, no es que lo olvidara-la pelipurpura no contestaba aun-¿y conoces el monte Fuji?

-si- dijo seria

-qué tal si vamos por un parfrait- dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas

-no se me antoja

-Nozomi lo siento- dijo tomando su mano- en serio, solo estaba distraída- las mejillas de Nozomi se ruborizaron por la mirada que le dio la rubia

- _Elichi eres injusta_ \- pensó, agarro con fuerza la mano de Eli y la jalo

-o-oye, Nozomi espera, no me jales- dijo sin resistirse mucho

-dijiste que fuéramos por un parfrait- dijo sonriente

- _que rápido cambio,_ _bueno al menos ya no está molesta-_ pensó más tranquila la rubia

Llegaron a la tiendo, tomaron un lugar vacío y al instante llego la maid para recibir su orden

-quieres que compartamos Elichi

-como quieras- dijo un poco ruborizada

-uno de chocolate y fresa- dijo Nozomi, a los pocos minutos la maid regreso con la orden

-pensé que pedirías más grande- dijo Eli al ver un helado de tamaño normal

-no tengo mucha hambre así que solo te voy a ayudar a comer- dijo dando un bocado al helado

-tampoco tengo mucha hambre

-tú fuiste quien sugirió en venir

-sabes porque lo dije

-Elichi eres cruel- la rubia sonrió- ¿y conoces el monte Fuji?

-si, va a ser divertido ir ahí, ¿tú lo conoces?

-creo, de pequeña sé que me llevaron pero no recuerdo mucho

.

Comieron con tranquilidad, ese día les dijeron donde irían para su viaje escolar, resulto el monte Fuji, después de hablar de muchas cosas y terminar de comer, dividieron la cuenta, pagaron y se fueron.

-¿y a qué hora nos reunimos mañana?-pregunto Eli

-tu di la hora y lugar

-que tal a las 8.00 paso por tu casa

-no crees que es temprano

-si, pero son muchos lugares- dijo ruborizándose ligeramente

-está bien Elichi, ¿estas segura que quieres pasar por mí?

-si.

Ambas se despidieron, trataron de llegar rápido a sus casas. Nozomi apenas llego ordeno su equipaje para el viaje que tendría el lunes, como no tenía tareas toda la tarde se la paso leyendo. Eli cuando llego a su casa hizo lo mismo ordeno sus cosas y se puso a estudiar, después llamo a su abuela hablo con ella y su hermana hasta la tarde.

En la noche Nozomi llamo a Eli, por un momento Eli tuvo miedo de contestar y que le diga que no podrían salir al día siguiente.

-¿alo?

-Elichi te demoraste en contestar- escucho la voz burlona de la pelipurpura

-un poco, ¿pasa algo?

-estas bien, suenas preocupada

-eh, si

-no suenas muy convincente- dijo riendo- solo llame para hablar un rato, o ¿tenías miedo de que te dijera que no puedo salir mañana?- Eli soltó un suspiro cansado

 _-menos mal no es por eso_ -pensó de forma inconsciente

-ara y ese suspiro, no me digas que Elichi pensó que por eso llamaba

-cla-claro que no

-entonces

-nada- dijo ruborizada- y para que llamaste entonces

-solo quería hablar contigo o te molesta- dijo triste Nozomi

-no, claro que no- contesto al instante la rubia, escucho una risilla al otro lado de la línea

-Elichi te lo tomas todo muy en serio

-y tú solo te burlas- contesto Eli aun ruborizada- que estás haciendo ahora

-hablando contigo- dijo burlona

 _-creo que solo llamo para burlarse y distraerse_ \- pensó- me refiero a donde estas ahora

-estoy desnuda en la ducha tomando un baño

-…-

-Elichi estas ahí

-e-estas… do-donde

-Elichi te lo creíste- dijo riendo- ahora estoy en mi cama

-mou Nozomi…- dijo con la cara roja

-y tu Elichi…

.

Hablaron cerca de tres a cuatro horas, primero hablaron de los lugares a los que irían al día siguiente, luego cambiaron la conversación a un libro que Nozomi estuvo leyendo, luego Eli hablo de una película, hablaron de muchas cosas, no se cansaban de escuchar a la otra, les era fácil para ambas comunicarse y entenderse. El tiempo se les paso volando hasta que sus padres les dijeron que tenían que cenar, de mala gana se despidieron pero ansiosas de que llegara la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Eli se levantó temprano, se bañó y cambio, como ese día amaneció despejado vistió un short color celeste y una blusa blanca, no desayuno ya que uno de los muchos premios eran restaurantes caros. A las ocho estuvo puntual en la puerta de la casa de Nozomi

-buenos días Elichi- saludo Nozomi al abrir la puerta, Eli se quedó con la cara roja

- _harashooo….-_ era lo único que paso por su cabeza, Nozomi vestía una falda corta color blanco, medias hasta los muslos de color de la falda, un polo color lila y encima una chaqueta color morado, aparte llevaba el pelo en una cola baja y pasaba por su hombro

-bu-bue-buenos… días…- tartamudeo completamente avergonzada

-ara Elichi se ve muy linda hoy- dijo burlona aunque también ruborizada

.

Nozomi y Eli empezaron a caminar, Nozomi no entendía porque la rubia estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada

-Elichi estas bien, tienes la cara roja

-eh?.. a si… estoy bi-bien- dijo evitando verla

-vamos primero al museo, verdad

-s-si…

-Elichi esta muy nerviosa- soltó una risilla

-estas muy hermosa- susurro Eli aunque sabía que la escucho, Nozomi se tornó roja cuando escucho eso

-Nozomi estas roja- dijo burlona esta vez la rubia

-Elichi cruel, solo lo dijiste para avergonzarme- dijo haciendo un puchero

-l-lo dije en serio- dijo evitando de nuevo su mirada

-Elichi también esta hermosa

-no te burles

-tu comenzaste

-ya dije que fue en serio

-yo lo dije también en serio- empezaron una pequeña discusión, después de un rato llegaron al museo.

En cada exhibición había un guía que les explicaba lo que significaba cada escultura u objetos que había. Eli no entendía bien la explicación a causa de que aun desconocía muchas cosas de Japón, Nozomi le explico todo lo que no entendió.

-harasho, incluso sabes mas que el guía

-Elichi no seas exagerada- dijo riendo

-es increíble que sepas tanto, seguro lees mucho

-estoy acostumbrada a leer desde pequeña- dijo riendo de forma débil, pensar en eso solo le recordaba lo solitario que fue su infancia, Eli se dio cuenta de eso, aunque quería conocer más de ella no pregunto mucho para no incomodarla.

.

-¿ahora a done vamos Elichi?

-vamos a la ferio de libros, se van a quedar un mes y todos los domingos dan autógrafos algunos autores, escogimos un buen día para venir- dijo sonriente

-es verdad, ay que apurarnos

-¿de que géneros te gustan las obras?

-misterio, aventura, terror, sobrenatural y fantasía- sonrió Nozomi- ¿y a ti Elichi?

-¿a mí?- dijo ruborizada, le daba vergüenza decir lo que le gustaba- lo mismo

-Elichi sabes que no me puedes mentir, dudo que te guste el terror

-… si me gusta- dijo viendo a otro lado- además tu no pareces del tipo de persona que le guste ese genero

-Elichi no me conoce muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste- si no me vas a decir que géneros te gustan al menos dime los que no te gustan

-…te-terror…

-jaja lo sabía- dijo burlona

-¿y a ti que géneros no te gustan?

-romance con drama

-¿no te gusta el romance?

-si es romance con comedia lo puedo pasar, pero si es con drama lo veo muy predecible y exagerado, al final siempre uno de los personajes principales muere o no quedan juntos, es por eso que no me gusta

-creo que a la mayoría de chicas de nuestra edad les gusta esos géneros… - dijo ruborizada- a mí me gusta

-¿te gusta romance con drama?

-s-si…- dijo agachada

-jaja… Elichi no deberías avergonzarte por lo que te gusta

-pero tu dijiste que es muy predecible y…

-no es necesario que nos guste lo mismo, ¿y por qué no te gusta el terror?

-m-me da miedo

-jaja eso no me lo esperaba, y que hay de aventura, ¿te gusta?

-aventura con romance

-ara, te gusta mucho el romance Elichi

-…- no dijo nada estaba muy avergonzada

.

Llegaron a la feria, estaba dividido por géneros y autores

-Elichi vamos a ver los de romance-dijo jalando a Eli

-creí que no te gustaba

-no me gusta mucho, pero he leído algunos que me gustaron

Llegaron a la sección de romance, Nozomi le recomendó algunos a Eli, gracias a los tiques que tenían les hicieron descuentos aparte de que les regalaron algunos libros. Luego fueron al género de misterio-aventura, Nozomi casi compra toda la tienda, luego a terror, Eli se asustaba con solo ver la portada de los libros, Nozomi también compro varios libros ahí.

-Elichi vamos a que nos autografíen todos los libros que compramos

-t-todos

-no te preocupes no hacemos cola, gracias a estos tiques nos atienden rápido- aun así demoraron a causa de ser varios libros.

.

-al fin- dijo Eli soltando un suspiro cansado

-Elichi pareces cansada

-me sorprende que tú no lo estés, ¿vas a cargar todos esos libros todo el rato?

-creo que me pase con comprar

-¿crees?- dijo con ironía- incluso tuviste que compra una mochila para todo eso- dijo viendo la enorme mochila que cargaba

-me la regalaron, porque no entramos a una tienda, compramos algo y pedimos de favor dejar nuestras cosas

-está bien, a que tienda quieres ir

-porque no vamos a comprar ropa

-…como quieras…- dijo soltando otro suspiro

.

Entraron a una tienda de casacas, Nozomi quería comprar una a causa de que ya era cambio de clima y con las lluvias empezaba a hacer frio, Eli aprovecho para comprarse una, luego hablaron con la recepcionista si podían dejar sus cosas, esta accedió les entrego un código para que luego pasaran y recogieran.

Luego fueron a ver algunas obras teatrales, eran espectáculos de música instrumentales

-no pensé que a Elichi le gustara también esto

-tampoco pensé que te gustara este género musical

-siempre que estudio me ayuda a relajarme y concentrarme mas

-yo también escucho estos genero cuando estudio, mi abuela siempre me hizo escuchar desde pequeña- sonrió al recordar a su amada abuela- aunque a la mayoría de niños no les gustaba, me costaba un poco encajar por mis gustos diferentes y extraños

 _-al menos tuviste la oportunidad_ \- pensó- es un poco raro que esto les guste a los jóvenes

-me alegra que compartamos esto- dijo sonriendo la rubia, a pesar de que Nozomi no le dijo mucho de su infancia podia imaginarse que no le fue fácil

-a mí también me alegra Elichi~

.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora escuchando las diversas interpretaciones, conocían algunos temas. Al salir decidieron ir a otro museo, el anterior era de algunas culturas de la región, esta vez fueron a una exhibición de pinturas. Ambas compartían gustos en muchas pinturas, sobre todo las surrealistas.

-ahora a donde- pregunto Nozomi

-ya son las doce, que tal si vamos a algunos de los restaurantes que ganamos

-si

Fueron al más cercano, como las entradas que ganaron fueron a restaurantes caros este tenía muchos lujos, pidieron cosas simples y como era de esperar de ese tipo de restaurantes la comida estaba deliciosa.

-entradas a cuantos restaurantes tenemos- pregunto Nozomi

-nos quedan seis

-si que han sido buenos premios, si hubiéramos competido en más juegos quien sabe que más habríamos ganado

-es verdad, el próximo año seguro también hay esos concursos, podemos entrar de nuevo- el semblante Nozomi entristeció

-tal vez… podamos- dijo débilmente

-¿no quieres participar de nuevo?- pregunto Eli al ver su expresión

-no creo que este aquí para el próximo año

-…- Eli no contesto, recién en ese momento recordó que Nozomi le dijo que desde pequeña solía mudarse seguido- ha-hasta… cuando… te quedas

-aun no lo sé- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, Eli bajo la vista, no entendía del todo, pero no quería imaginar que ya no la vería

-te vas a quedar todo este año, verdad

-… no es seguro…

-pero…

-Elichi hablemos de otra cosa- dijo sonriendo- ¿Cuál pintura te gusto más?

-¿desde cuándo estas en esta ciudad?

-Elichi que obstinada,… -sonrió débilmente- desde el año pasado a medio año

-¿entonces estudiaste aquí secundaria?

-si- dijo apartando la vista- estudie con algunas compañeras de la clase

-¿Izumi?

-si,… ya la conocía desde el año pasado

-… ¿y es seguro de que te vas a mudar? ya van casi un año acá

-Elichi ya quiere que me vaya- dijo tratando de sonar normal

-no me refería a eso, pero ¿Por qué tienes que viajar?- Nozomi soltó un suspiro, no quería hablar de eso pero aun así quería que la rubia conociera de ella un poco mas

-como nací acá mis padres decidieron que nos quedaríamos más del tiempo previsto, al comienzo solo nos íbamos a quedar un mes y al final ya casi se cumple un año, pero sé que nos iremos tarde o temprano, y viajamos mucho porque mis padres son socios de muchas empresas a parte son dueños de algunas organizaciones y por eso constantemente viajamos

-entonces… no es seguro de que te quedes al menos todo este año- dijo cabizbaja y con un tono triste

-ara, Elichi al parecer me va a extrañar

-y si hablas con tus padres y…- Eli se quedó callada, no imagino que alguna vez desearía tener tanto la compañía de alguien, pero realmente no quería que se vaya, quería conocerla más y que la conociera

-¿Elichi?...

-aun no asimilo el que te vas a ir- dijo en un susurro

-Elichi también lo olvido, recuerdo que ya te lo había dicho cuando fuiste la primera vez a mi casa

-…si, creo que lo olvide…- aún mantenía la vista baja- o no quise creerlo

-Elichi… hablemos de otra cosa- dijo tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso

-pero… ¿Cómo ha sido tu infancia?...

-Elichi- dijo un poco seria

-l-lo siento,… no quise hacer tantas preguntas- Nozomi vio sus hermosos ojos celestes, estos no reflejaban nada más que tristeza, soltó un suspiro vio sus platos estaban casi intactos

-¿quieres que te cuente sobre mi infancia?- Eli levanto la vista, realmente quería saber pero no quería incomodarla

-n-no es necesaria,… si no… quieres

-Elichi eres muy obvia- sonrió débilmente- fue un poco solitario, a causa de que viajábamos no pude hacer amigos y con el tiempo me volví alguien antisocial, cuando algunas niñas querían acercarse a mí las ignoraba o respondía de forma seca y en casa no era muy distinto, siempre que regresaba del colegio no encontraba a mis padres, a causa de su trabajo se iban temprano y regresaban tarde así que no nos veíamos mucho, no traje muchos problemas a mis padres, mis notas eran perfectas y jamás pedía mucho, sé que ellos sabían como me sentía y por eso cuando tenían tiempo me lo dedicaban solo a mí, me compraban constantemente regalos o me daban dinero para comprar lo que quiera pero desde mi niñez solo usaba ese dinero para comprar libros… así a sido siempre…- dijo lo último agachando la cabeza, una lagrima había resbalado por sus mejillas

-lo siento… no quise obligarte a que me dijeras…

-no te preocupes- sonrió un poco más tranquila- en el fondo quería decírtelo… quisiera que me conozcas más…- lo último lo susurro, Eli la escucho, quería hacer o decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor, decidió contarle algo también de su pasado

-recuerdas que te dije que practicaba valet y lo deje

-hm… no tienes…

-quiero contártelo… también quiero que me conozcas más…- dijo un poco ruborizada- mi abuela empezó a participar en concursos desde muy joven y a una corta edad de quince gano su primer concurso, después participo en muchos más concursos, se volvió famosa gracias a eso y creo una academia especializada en esta disciplina, mi madre a la edad de diez gano su primer concurso, desde pequeña las he admirado pensé que podría seguir sus pasos pero… no todos nacen con el talento… participe hasta los doce años… luego me rendí, no estaba a la altura de ellas y por más que me esforcé jamás logre ganar algo, pero no fue la única razón por que renuncie,…- respiro profundo- jamás trate de hacer amigos, desde pequeña solía pensar solo en mí, pensaba que era perder el tiempo tener amigos o salir, solo me enfocaba en estudios y valet, hasta que en un concurso conocí a una chica de mi edad y al igual que yo solo se enfocaba en si misma, participamos en varios concurso pero jamás ganamos ninguno y con el tiempo me di la oportunidad de conocerla….. se llamaba...… Gasha….

-¿fue por ella que lo dejaste?

-si… lo siento… ya no puedo contarte mas

-lo entiendo, me siento feliz de saber un poco más de ti- dijo sonriendo, Eli también se sentía feliz de saber más de Nozomi

-de-después de que te vayas ¿vas a venir?

-claro que si, esta ciudad es muy especial para mi familia

-seguiremos en contacto, verdad

-nada me haría mas feliz Elichi, además nuestros padres son amigos, queramos o no vamos a estar en contacto- dijo un poco burlona

.

Después de reír y hablar de otras cosa terminaron de comer, como tenían pases también para el zoológico decidieron ir.

-Elichi cual animal te gusta mas

-creo que ninguno- dijo riendo de forma débil

-no te gustan los animales- dijo viendo en ese momento a los monos

-no mucho- dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa

-¿Por qué?, ¿has tenido alguna mascota?

-un perro pero siempre me gruñía, no me hallo con las mascotas- en ese momento un mono se acercó a la reja y jalo su cabello- ¡AAHH!..- Eli pego un grito que dejo sordos a medio público del lugar

.

-Elichi te dan miedo los animales

-c-como me van a dar miedo- dijo ofendida pero aun asustada por el anterior incidente

-sabes, los animales pueden sentir el miedo- dijo un poco burlona

-no te burles- dijo haciendo un puchero- y tú has tenido alguna mascota

-n-no,… a causa de que viajo mucho no puedo cuidar de una

-no suenas muy creíble- dijo viendo que se puso nerviosa y desvió la vista- ¿qué mascota era?

-no tuve ninguna

-no sabes mentir

-no era mismo una mascota, te lo contare otro día- dijo caminando emocionada a los pingüinos

-porque corriste- dijo Eli después de alcanzarla

-me gustan mucho los pingüinos- dijo viendo con ojos brillantes a estos

- _parece que le gustan mucho-_ pensó- ¿quieres que te saque una foto?

-si- dijo feliz dándole su cámara

-vaya, siempre la llevas contigo al igual que tus cartas- dijo abriéndola encontrándose con varias fotos de ella

-Elichi no mires las fotos- dijo quitándole la cámara ruborizada

-e-en que momento las tomaste- vio fotos de las cosas que hicieron desde esa mañana

-Elichi es muy distraída que no noto cuando las sacaba- dijo burlona

-Nozomi no es justo

-no te quejes y vamos a sacarnos una- dijo acercándose a ella y sonriendo, Eli estaba aún sorprendida así que salió con una expresión rara para burla de Nozomi

.

Pasaron por varias jaulas, se sacaron varias fotos juntas, algunas solo Eli o solo Nozomi, Eli accedió con la condición que después le pasaría las fotos.

-Elichi sabes, te pareces a un león- dijo viendo a una pareja de leones

-¿en qué?- dijo sin entender, pensó que diría por su carácter

-en lo salvaje- dijo con un tono provocativo, la cara de Eli enrojeció

-jajajaa

-Nozomi…

-es muy divertido hacerte sonrojar- dijo aun burlándose

-mou… mejor vamos a ver a otro animal- fuero a ver a los mamíferos pequeños

-Elichi mira- dijo señalando a una jaula- hay un zorro y un mapache juntos

-es extraño- dijo viendo a los dos animalitos juntos

-Elichi te pareces a ese zorro- dijo viéndolo sentado moviendo la cola

-entonces tú te pareces al mapache- dijo viendo como el mapache molestaba al zorro y después de un rato este accedió a jugar con el- ¿sabes porque al mapache?

-no se ni me importa- dijo ruborizada

-por burlona y molestosa

-Elichi…

-tú fuiste la que empezó- dijo riendo

Luego de sacarse varias fotos en esa jaula fueron a ver a los peces, luego aves y después de una hora terminaron el recorrido.

-¿y ahora adonde Elichi?

-qué tal si vamos a ver una película, tenemos entradas para las que se estrenan en estas semanas

-claro- dijo sonriente

.

-Elichi yo voy a ver las entradas tu ve a comprar los refrescos y palomitas

-está bien- mientras esperaba para comprar se dio cuenta de su error- _que película escogerá… y si es de terror…_ \- apenas compro fue a buscarla para que escogieran juntas pero cuando la encontró ya había escogido.

-Elichi vamos, la película esta por empezar

-q-que película es- dijo temerosa ya en sus lugares

-tu qué crees Elichi~

-te-terror…- dijo asustada y ya casi temblando

-ara si que le tienes miedo a este género- dijo burlona

-¿qué género es?

-Elichi ya empezó la película…- dijo comiendo las palomitas

Eli estuvo asustada al comienzo pero en el transcurso se dio cuenta que no era terror, era fantasía, aventura, misterio y romance.

-estuvo increíble la historia- dijo Eli al salir

-Elichi en serio pensaste que sería de terror- dijo riendo

-bueno, tal vez querías asustarme, no pude evitar pensar eso

-jaja

-no te burles

-ya, ya, y ahora a donde

-ya es un poco tarde, que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones

-suena divertido

.

Demoraron en llegar cerca de media hora

-¿a qué atracción quieres subir primer?- pregunto Eli, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, Nozomi se quedó viendo asombrada- ¿has venido antes, verdad?

-de niña, pero nunca me gusto porque subía sola, así que nunca le halle el gusto- dijo un poco triste

-entonces are que te guste- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano.

Subieron primero a los carros chocones, Nozomi al comienzo se sentí insegura pero termino siendo una competencia entre ella y Eli. Después subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, como ya casi anochecía desde ahí pudieron apreciar la puesta de sol.

-se ve hermoso- dijo Nozomi viendo por la ventana

-y aún tenemos mucho por ver- dijo tomando de nuevo su mano

-gracias Elichi

.

-¿a cuál ahora Elichi?

-que tal a alguno de esos- dijo señalando las atracciones más grandes- si te da miedo lo entiendo

-no es eso, pero no estoy acostumbrada- sonrió débilmente- aunque se ve divertido

-entonces subamos a la torre- dijo guiándola

Cuando ya estaban arriba Nozomi empezó a arrepentirse inconscientemente agarro la mano de Eli y la apretó con fuerza, Eli por otra parte agarro también con fuerza su mano y le sonrió, después bajaron con mucha velocidad.

Al terminar el juego Nozomi se sentía un poco mareada

-¿estás bien?

-si… eso fue intenso- dijo Nozomi un poco agitada

-¿quieres caminar un rato?

-subamos a otro

-¿segura?

-si- dijo abrazando el brazo de Eli- quiero subirme contigo a todos

-esta bien, pero si te sientes mareada avísame, no quisiera que te lastimaras- dijo preocupada

-ara, Elichi es muy protectora- dijo un poco burlona

-Nozomi… no pierdes la oportunidad de burlarte

-me gusta tus expresiones- dijo sonriente, eso tranquilizo a Eli

.

Subieron al disko, luego las conchas locas, el pulpo, sky master y luego al tornado

-harasho, pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías mareada

-solo un poco, y ahora a donde

-que tal la montaña rusa

-ara, la rusa quiere ir a la montaña rusa, suena divertido- Eli tardo en entender

-no voy porque sea de Rusia

-jaja…

Nozomi tomo su mano y caminaron juntas, aun en el juego Nozomi no soltó su mano, en las anteriores atracciones también estuvo todo el tiempo tomando su mano, eso no molestaba a la rusa, todo lo contrario la emocionaba.

-esta vez ya me he mareado- dijo Nozomi agarrando su estomago

-porque no solo caminamos ahora o prefieres que nos sentemos

-caminar está bien- dijo tomando de nuevo su mano a lo que Eli lo agarro con fuerza para que no la soltara- Elichi que tal si vamos a la casa del terror

-definitivamente no- Nozomi soltó una risilla- n-no es que me de miedo- dijo nerviosa

-si claro Elichi- dijo sarcástica

-no me da miedo, en serio

-olvídalo, mira eso- señalo el tiro al blanco

-¿quieres intentarlo?

-si, parece fácil- dijo acercándose

-desea jugar señorita- pregunto el encargado

-si- el encargado le dijo las indicaciones, tenía diez oportunidades, tenía que tirar una pelota a unos muñecos, de acuerdo al puntaje que hiciera se ganaba un peluche. Como jamás lo había intentado derrumbo solo la mitad aun así gano un peluche de tamaño mediano, aunque no la animaba mucho el tenerlo

-Elichi te lo regalo

-no lo quiero

-Elichi no desprecies un regalo- dijo haciendo un puchero

-solo me lo das por que no te gusta

-no me gusta el mapache- dijo desanimada, Eli soltó una risilla

-¿Qué peluche querias?

-quería ese zorro- dijo viendo un zorro de tamaño mediano y color amarillo

-quiero intentarlo- dijo Eli al encargado, este le dio las pelotas y empezó, derribo todos los muñecos

-ara, Elichi eres muy buena en esto- dijo asombrada

-como tengo una hermana pequeña siempre me pedía que le ganara así que tuve que aprender a fuerza- dijo sonriendo victoriosa

-que peluche desea señorita

-el zorro

-está segura, su puntaje fue el mejor, puede pedir peluches más grandes

-quiero ese

-está bien, aquí tiene- dijo entregándole

-ten- dijo dándole el pequeño zorro

-¿estas segura Elichi?- dijo viendo al pequeño zorro

-si, y como ya me lo ofreciste yo me quedo con el mapache

-está bien- dijo dándole el mapache y recibiendo el zorro, a penas lo tuvo en sus brazos lo abrazo- gracias Elichi

-no es nada- dijo acariciando su mapache

-¿te gusta el mapache?

-si- el mapache también estaba bonito pero Nozomi desde el comienzo solo quería el zorro-¿Por qué querías el zorro?

-porque se parece a Elichi- dijo burlona

-mou Nozomi- dijo ruborizada- aunque este mapache me recuerda a ti

-claro que no- empezó una discusión entre bromas y risas

.

.

-ya es tarde- dijo Nozomi

-aún hay un lugar al que quiero ir, esta cerca

-está bien- dijo sonriendo

-¿te has divertido?

-si, gracias Elichi

-aun no agradezcas, deje lo mejor para el final- dijo tomando su mano

.

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a su destino

-un observatorio- dijo emocionada Nozomi

-me alegra que hoy este despejado si no no podríamos apreciar bien las estrellas

Entraron al lugar y se pusieron a ver las constelaciones

-¿cuál es tu preferida?- pregunto Eli

-la cruz del sur ¿y la tuya?

-en realidad no se mucho de constelaciones y las que conozco no se ven desde acá

-es verdad, Rusia está al otro extremo del planeta

-jajaja… y ¿te has divertido?

-claro que si- dijo abrazando su brazo

-me alegro- dijo ruborizándose- te… gustaría salir de nuevo

-hm…- Nozomi no la escucho bien porque Eli lo dijo despacio

-¿qui-quisieras salir conmigo de nuevo?- dijo muy roja

-si es con Elichi obvio que si- dijo sonriendo

-m-me alegra- dijo aun ruborizada- No-Nozomi sabes desde que fui lastimada decidí ya no confiar en nadie, no quería que pasara lo mismo, me cerré a las personas- soltó una leve risilla- aunque contigo es distinto- su cara enrojeció un poco mas

-lo mismo me pasa contigo, realmente me alegra haberte conocido y- sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente- espero que sigamos conociéndonos mas

-Nozomi… yo…hm… ¿pu-puedo ser mas cercana a ti?...- dijo muy nerviosa y ruborizada pero mirándola de frente, las mejillas de Nozomi también se ruborizaron mas

-pf… jajaja…

-No-Nozomi… ¿te estas burlando de mí?- dijo ofendida por su reacción

-lo siento Elichi- dijo tratando de contener su risa- es solo… la forma en que me lo dijiste,… casi parecía un declaración…- dijo riendo, la cara de Eli votaba vapor, solo le dio la espalda

-sabes a lo que refería- dijo un poco decepcionada por sus burlas

-lo siento Elichi

-…- Eli no contesto ni quiso voltear a verla, Nozomi envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Eli

-Elichi~….- dijo en un susurro- ¿pu-puedo… considerarte… mi amiga?

-es lo que te pedí y tú te burlaste- dijo Eli un poco seria, de repente escucho un leve sollozo- ¿No-Nozomi… estas bien?- dijo volteando preocupada

-me siento muy feliz Elichi… no te imaginas cuanto- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

-eres muy problemática… Non-chan…- dijo Eli mientras la abrazaba

-tú también Elichi…

Ambas estuvieron un largo rato abrazadas, pero tuvieron que separase, de mala gana lo hicieron

-entonces Elichi me considera amiga, verdad

-solo si también me consideras una

-por supuesto que si- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que aun salían, Eli con cuidado llevo su mano a las mejillas de Nozomi y le limpio sus lagrimas

-me alegra haber pasado este día contigo, realmente espero que lo volvamos hacer

-yo también lo quiero- dijo sonriendo

.

.

.

Después de estar un rato más ahí, fueron a la tienda donde dejaron sus cosas, en el camino no hablaron mucho, sin embargo todo el tiempo estuvieron tomadas de la mano.

-aquí nos separamos Elichi

-si, ve con cuidado

-claro- dijo sonriendo- también ten cuidado, una linda rubia por ahí es una presa fácil

-Nozomi…- dijo haciendo un puchero- siempre te burlas

-no lo puedo evitar- dijo riendo

-mou… llámame cuando llegues a tu casa

-está bien- Nozomi se ruborizo- Elichi ya puedes soltar mi mano

-eh?... l-lo siento…- dijo soltándola

-jaja… ve con cuidado

-tú también…

.

Al llegar a casa Nozomi llamo a Eli, justo Eli también llego a su casa, hablaron un rato pero se despidieron para dormir temprano, al día siguiente tenían su viaje escolar, ambas lo esperaban ansiosas para poder pasar más tiempo juntas.

.

.

 **.**

 **Perdón por lo de antes, creo k le entro virus a mi compu : (**


	13. DESTINO

Eli se levantó temprano, se alisto y bajo a desayunar

-buenos días- saludo alegre su mamá

-buenos días

-lista para tu viaje

-si- dijo mientras desayunaba

-ayer estuviste cansada así que no te pregunte, como te fue tu cita con Nozomi- Eli estaba tomando el jugo justo cuando su mamá dijo eso, lo escupió todo por la sorpresa

-m-mi…!Q-QUEE!...¿c-c-c-cita?...- dijo completamente roja

-no lo era- dijo burlona- ayer madrugaste y estabas contando los minutos para salir

-n-no…y-yo….

-jajaja parece que la hija de Nozori-san te ha hecho cambiar mucho- dijo burlona su mamá

.

Nozomi bajo a desayunar

-buenos días pequeña- dijo sonriente su padre

-buenos días- saludo Nozomi

-parece que alguien madrugo- dijo su mamá acercándose con tres platos- y que tal tu cita ayer, y ese zorro que trajiste- Nozomi se puso roja cuando lo menciono

-y-yo…

-jajaja me alegra verte así- dijo burlona- parece que te fue de maravilla ayer

.

.

El punto de encuentro para ir de viaje iba a ser ya en la estación, cuando Nozomi llego Eli ya estaba ahí.

-buenos días Elichi- saludo Nozomi

-buenos días Nozomi-saludo sonriente

-¿y no me saludas a mí?-escucho una voz al lado de Nozomi

-ah l-lo siento señora Tojo, b-buenos días…- dijo torpemente

-jaja no te pongas tan nerviosa- dijo burlona- ¿y tus padres?

-como hoy tuvieron trabajo solo me pudieron traer

-oh, te abandonaron- contesto burlona la mamá de Nozomi

-eh?

-solo juego, no te lo tomes todo tan enserio

- _se parece mucho a Nozomi-_ pensó Eli sonriendo un poco nerviosa

-la verdad también tengo trabajo, no te importa si ya me voy- pregunto viendo a Nozomi- además acá tienes buena compañía- dijo burlona haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas

-n-no importa- dijo avergonzada

-diviértete mucho, está bien- dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente

-lo hare

-cuida bien de mi pequeña- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Eli

-n-no se preocupe

.

.

Después de que se despidiera de ambas la señora Tojo se fue, Eli y Nozomi se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-N-Nozomi…

-hmm…

-no, nada…- no sabía que decir, estaba un poco nerviosa- v-vamos a volver a salir, igual que a ayer, verdad

-a que viene eso Elichi, tu sabes que si, o no quieres- dijo fingiendo tristeza

-…ya no caigo en eso…- dijo viendo la mirada triste que fingía Nozomi

-va, aguafiestas- dijo sonriendo- ¿y qué tal te fue esta mañana con tu mamá?

-p-porque preguntas…- dijo roja

-parece que igual que a mí- dijo sonriendo

-también te molestaron- pregunto la rubia

-todo el desayuno- dijo ruborizada

-son un poco parecidas nuestras mamás…- sonrió un poco nerviosa, justo en ese momento los profesores las empezaron a reunir.

-su tutor de cada clase les dará a cada uno sus pasajes, acérquense a ellos y de forma ordenada suban al autobús que les corresponde- hablo uno de los profesores

-espero de que me toque cerca de Elichi- dijo sonriendo Nozomi, las mejillas de Eli se ruborizaron ligeramente

.

Ambas se tuvieron que separar a causa de que estaban entregando los tiques de acuerdo al apellido, Eli recibió primera el tique y subió al carro que le correspondió, veía subir a todas sus compañeras esperando de que a Nozomi le tocara cerca de su asiento, después de varios minutos recién pudo subir Nozomi.

-¿Qué asiento te ha tocado?- pregunto un poco impaciente, Nozomi vio el asiento en el que estaba Eli y luego vio su tique

-ara Elichi la fortuna te acompaña- dijo sonriendo- parece que me ha tocado contigo

-enserio- dijo sonriendo mientras veía su tique

-parece que a alguien le alegra mucho- dijo un poco burlona

-a-a ti no- pregunto ruborizada

-tu sabes que si- dijo un poco ruborizada- ¿Elichi me ayudas con mi equipaje?

-claro- dijo levantándolo con facilidad y acomodándolo

-ara Elichi- dijo agarrando sus hombros- me costó traerlo hasta acá y tú lo cargaste como si nada

-y-ya te dije que soy más fuerte- dijo un poco nerviosa por el agarre de la pelipurpura

-pero no parece que tuvieras musculo de más o algo, tus hombros son normales- dijo aun agarrándolos

-No-Nozomi…- susurro avergonzada

Ambas se acomodaron en sus lugares después de que Nozomi se cansara de molestarla.

-¿Cuánto dura el viaje?- pregunto Eli

-serán solo unas horas, no te impacientes- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza al hombro de la rubia- Elichi no te importa si duermo un rato sobre ti

-n-no… te preocupes….-dijo un poco tensa y nerviosa por la cercanía, no tuvo que repetirlo Nozomi quedo profundamente dormida al cabo de unos minutos- _me alegra que me tocara con ella_ \- pensó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta con cuidado y la cubría, movió un poco su brazo rodeando el torso de Nozomi y asiendo que se apoyara completamente sobre ella.

Alrededor de una hora después Nozomi despertó

-¿ya llegamos Elichi?

-no, no sé en qué lugar estaremos- Nozomi vio por la ventana

-parece que aún falta mucho- dijo mientras se volvía a arrimarse en Eli, de repente sintió algo alrededor de su torso, su cara se tornó roja- E-Eli…chi… tu brazo

-hm… a…l-lo siento- dijo apartando su brazo, ambas se separaron de la otra por vergüenza- l-lo s-siento… y-yo

-n-no te preocupes Elichi- dijo roja- tu chaqueta… gracias- dijo pasándosela

-n-no hay de que- dijo sin mirarla

-Elichi…..

-hm….

-gracias- dijo posando su mano sobre la de la rubia

-n-no hay de que…- dijo nerviosa y roja

-jajaja Elichi se ve muy linda cuando se ruboriza- dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas

-Nozomiii…- dijo asiendo un puchero

-Elichi no pongas esa cara- dijo burlona- por cierto sabes la leyenda del monte Fuji

-¿leyenda?... no

-quieres que te la cuente- Eli asintió- Un día, un viejo campesino se encontraba en un bosque cuando vio un bambú brillar. Al cortarlo, encontró a una niña del tamaño de su pulgar. El viejo la llevó a casa y junto con su esposa la adoptaron y nombraron Kaguya-hime. A partir de ese momento, cada que el viejo cortaba un pedazo de bambú, en su interior encontraría un pedazo de oro, convirtiéndolos en una familia rica. La niña creció del tamaño de una persona ordinaria y de singular belleza. Príncipes de todo el país pedían la mano de Kaguya-hime, quien siempre los rechazaba. Finalmente, el emperador de Japón, Mikado, se enamoró de ella y le pidió su mano. El emperador, al igual que los príncipes, fue rechazado. La joven confesó a sus padres que ella realmente era una princesa de la Luna, y que pronto su gente vendría por ella. El emperador mandó a guardias a custodiar la casa para impedir que la gente de la Luna se la llevara. Esto no impidió su partida. El emperador recibió de su parte una carta y un elixir de la inmortalidad. Al leer la carta, y con una profunda tristeza, preguntó a sus sirvientes cuál era la montaña más cercana al cielo, alguien respondió que la montaña en la provincia de Suruga. El emperador ordenó que fueran al punto más alto de ésta y quemaran una carta escrita por él, junto con el elixir de la inmortalidad, con la esperanza de que así llegaría su mensaje a la Luna. El elixir nunca se apagó y ocasionó que la montaña se convirtiera en un volcán. La leyenda japonesa más antigua de la que se tiene registro sugiere que el monte Fuji recibió su nombre de la palabra inmortalidad.

-harasho… ¿y se volvieron a ver?- pregunto curiosa

-no, ahí acaba la leyenda

-pero la princesa se enamoró de él, porque le dio el elixir…- la rubia empezó hacer varias preguntas

-Elichi esta no es una historia de amor, la princesa fue enviada a la tierra para cuidarnos pero era su destino regresar, y en cuanto al emperador solo quedo cautivado por su belleza, sin embargo dicen que en las noches de luna llena, en la cima del monte Fuji, se ve el humo de la inmortalidad que sube al cielo, como un saludo a la bella princesa.

-¿entonces la princesa no estuvo enamorada de él?

-no sabría decirlo, pero el hecho de que le diera el elixir da mucho que pensar

-¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto un poco ruborizada

-creo que eso es solo atracción y no amor, y tu Elichi ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-bueno…. que tal si te encuentras con la persona que será tu pareja de por vida, yo creo que sentirías algo

-tal vez….- dijo también un poco ruborizada- ¿alguna vez te ha pasado?

-p-porque preguntas

-parece que sabes algo de ese tema

-bueno así siempre es en los libros que he leído

-Elichi en los libros la mayor parte es ficcion- dijo riendo un poco- pero tal vez suceda así, yo creo mucho en el destino

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- pregunto dudosa- o has sentido atracción por alguien

-nunca, jamás me ha interesado eso

- _que bueno-_ pensó aliviada- _ahora que recuerdo_ …. ¿Quién es Satoshi?- el semblante de Nozomi cambio

-nadie…- dijo evitando verla, Eli se dio cuenta que era algo mas

-pero….

-Elichi ¿crees en el destino?- dijo interrumpiéndola

-no, creo que nosotros hacemos nuestro destino, pero las personas que nos rodean pueden influir

-yo creo que nuestros destinos ya están escritos, nosotros escogemos cual tomar, el camino que tomemos ya nos llevara a algo que debe suceder, pero también sé que hay cosas inevitables que queramos o no deben suceder

-dices que tu destino ya está escrito, pero… no entiendo

-imagina que antes de venir acá te preguntaran en que instituto quieres estudiar, si hubieras escogido Otonokizaka sucedería esto, nos conoceríamos y seriamos… amigas- dijo ruborizada- pero que tal si hubieras escuchado antes de UTX y te dijeran que es el mejor instituto, tal vez tú lo hubieras tomado como un desafío entrar y tu destino sería otro, en este caso las influencias fueron tus padres y tu abuela, pero creo que era inevitable que entraras a Otonokizaka y también el hecho de que nos conociéramos

-pero al final fue mi decisión

-sin embargo la que escogieras te habría llevado a un futuro distinto, ahora te ves entrando a UTX como estudiante

-claro que no, yo siempre quise Otonokizaka

-era tu destino entrar a este instituto

-yo creo que sería por la influencia de mi abuela pero al final yo escogí mi destino

-entonces Elichi no cree en el destino

-no

-imagina que vas de camino a tu casa y tienes tres rutas, una larga, mediana y corta, aún es temprano ¿cuál escogerías?

-la corta, además creo que esa sería mi ruta de todos los días

-entonces imagina que tomas la ruta de siempre, llegas a casa haces tus tareas, cenas y te vas a acostar, al día siguiente te enteras que por una de esas calles asesinaron a una joven y era una de las rutas que pudiste tomar ¿Qué pensarías?

-…que podría haber sido yo… pero nada cambia, sigo tomado la misma ruta

-creo que en un caso real pensarías esto "esta asesinando por estas calles, y ahora ¿qué ruta tomo?, ¿y si la que tomo me conduce al asesino?" eso sería lo más lógico, y que tal si decides ir por una ruta transitada para tomar precauciones y a la mañana siguiente te enteras que volvieron a asesinar a una joven y por la ruta que tú siempre tomas, ahora que pensarías

-¿Que tuve suerte…? O algo me ayudo… o…. nose….

-llegado a este punto no sabrías que pensar, tu destino no era morir, suerte, escogiste lo más obvio, o simplemente escogiste uno de tus tantos futuros y este te salvo como también pudiste haber tomado el futuro que te lastimaría, cada una de nuestras decisiones nos lleva a algo que ya puede estar determinado

-dijiste que hay cosas que son inevitables, que tal el hecho de que escogiera la ruta mas transitada era algo inevitable

-tal vez, recuerdas cuando te hable por primera vez y lo que paso al día siguiente- la cara de Eli enrojeció ya que recordó que cayó sobre ella

-s-si…

-ese día tuve un presentimiento cuando tome esa ruta, era temprano y decidí ir por un camino más largo, ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si no hubiera tomado esa ruta?

-no habría tenido algo de que disculparme, y… no te habría hablado, pero nada cambia, igual habríamos trabajado juntas y….

-¿y?

-igual nos habríamos conocido… y seriamos amigas

-yo creo que el hecho de que nos conociéramos era algo que tenía que suceder

-yo también lo pienso- dijo sonriendo- sabes de muchas cosas, verdad

-siempre exageras

-lo digo en serio eres increíble- dijo ruborizándose más- me alegra ser tú… amiga

-también me alegra ser tu amiga Elichi~

-¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste?

-esa mañana cuando llegue y te vi en realidad no me intereso mucho, y a ti tampoco

-es que era nueva, entonces ¿por qué decidiste hablarme?

-cuando te presentaste y vi tus ojos…- agacho un poco la cabeza para ocultar su notorio sonrojo- sentí algo….

-¿algo?... ¿Qué?

-no lo podría explicar, es como dijiste, cuando conoces a alguien que está en tu destino simplemente lo sientes, ¿Qué pensaste de mi cuando te hable?- las mejillas de Eli enrojecieron instantáneamente

-no lo se…. Cuando me hablaste estaba molesta…. Pero cuando vi tu sonrisa…. Y tus ojos…. Ese sentimiento cambio….

-ara eso no me lo esperaba

-no te burles…- dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo

-también me sentí atraída por tus ojos

-…. Te estas burlando

-Elichi hablo en serio- dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué empezaste a hablar de esto?

-quería sabe que pensabas de nuestro encuentro o nuestro comienzo- dijo lo último un poco burlona y provocativa, la cara de Eli parecía fuego- ajjajaja Elichi tu cara esta roja

-no te burles de mi…- dijo haciendo un puchero

- _lo siento Elichi pero tuve que cambiar la conversación, no quiero hablarte de él_ \- pensó, después de un rato de silencio y de que Eli se calmara.

-escuche de que había una razón por la que el viaje era a principio de año pero no se, tu sabes, verdad

-de quien lo escuchaste

-escuche a un profesor

-creo que es por la reducción de alumnos, la institución no cuenta con muchos recursos económicos y por eso han adelantado el viaje y a la vez lo han hecho mas corto, es posible que seamos la última promoción de las de primero que viaja, pero dudo que eso cambie en las de segundo

-crees que cierren el instituto dentro de algunos años

-eso es imposible

-eh?... tú crees

-a pesar de que ha habido una reducción de alumnos este instituto ha estado aquí por generaciones, ha sido uno de los primeros en construirse por eso tiene el nombre del distrito, este instituto va a estar muchas mas generaciones

-¿pero porque ha habido tanta reducción?

-es porque Otonokizaka no ha cambiado, las demás instituciones se han adaptado a los cambios y se han modernizado en cambio Otonokizaka se ha mantenido igual, la mayoría piensa que no se ha podido adaptar a los cambios que sufre cada año la ciudad, pero en realidad Otonokizaka siempre ha mantenido su prestigio por mantener sus tradiciones, esa es la razón

-harasho… eres increíble

-Elichi no digas eso- dijo un poco apenada

-¿crees que si me vuelvo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil pueda cambiar algo?

-eso dependerá de ti

-pero tu dijiste que nuestros destinos ya están escritos y si escojo mal

-al final es tu decisión como tú lo dijiste, y además cada uno puede cambiar su propio destino, porque al final es su destino

-realmente eres increíble- dijo sonriendo

-Elichi deja de decir eso- dijo sonriendo con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas- hablemos de otra cosa

-siento que algo olvido- se quedó pensativa la rubia

-tal vez te olvidaste tu celular- dijo tratando de confundirla

-eso sería imposible

-y donde esta

-eh… en mi bolsillo….- dijo buscando y empezando a ponerse nerviosa- recuerdo que lo puse acá, estoy segura

-Elichi eres muy descuidada- dijo entregándole el celular

-eh? ¿Dónde estaba?

-en mi asiento, cuando me prestaste tu chaqueta se te cayo- dijo burlona

-no fue porque sea descuidada

-entonces

-te la di para que estés mas cómoda y…- su cara enrojeció otra vez

-¿y?

-Nozomi… deja de burlarte- dijo haciendo un puchero, Nozomi aprovecho para sacarle una foto

-Elichi te ves tan linda cuando haces ese gesto- dijo mostrándole la foto

-Nozomi elimina esa foto

-no quiero

-mou….- de un movimiento rápido le quito la cámara

-Elichi devuélveme mi cámara- dijo tratando de quitarle

-no hasta que la elimine

-Elichi no es justo

-tu eres la injusta- dijo mientras veía las fotos- ahora que recuerdo no me has pasado las fotos que nos sacamos ayer

-no recuerdo haber dicho que te las pasaría- dijo ladeando la cabeza

-¡Nozomi! Tú dijiste

-jajaja no pongas esa cara, sabes que te las voy a dar- dijo quitándole su cámara- pero después

-mou….

-Elichi no reproches tanto, te las voy a dar

-más te vale- dijo haciendo un mohín

-por cierto, que hora es

-hm… diez

-aún falta dos horas- dijo estirándose

-¡dos horas!

-Elichi tardaste más para venir Japón

-si… pero….

-eres muy impaciente Elichi- dijo agarrando la mano de Eli y haciendo que rodee su torso- Elichi trata de no moverte- diciendo esto se apegó a Eli

-No-Nozomi…

-Elichi…. Vamos a dormir….- dijo semidormida, Eli ya no se sorprendió que se durmiera tan rápido, solo sonrió y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de su "amiga", se sentía feliz al pensar en ella de esa forma.

.

.

Después de las dos horas Eli y Nozomi se despertaron al escuchar algo de bulla, sus compañeras empezaron a hablar entre ellas

-hm… q-que… pasa…- pregunto semidormida Nozomi

-no-nose….- contesto Eli también semidormida, Nozomi se incorporó un poco y vio por la ventana

-ara… ya…llega….mos- dijo bostezando y volviendo a apoyarse en su amiga

-hmm…- solo dijo Eli volviendo a cerrar los ojos- _¿Qué fue lo que dijo_?- pensó- Nozomi… ¿Nozomi?- Nozomi se volvió a dormir, Eli vio por la ventana y pudo apreciar el monte Fuji

-llegamos…. ¡Nozomi llegamos!- dijo tratando de despertar a su amiga

-ya se….. Elichi- dijo despertando y estirándose- yo que quería seguir durmiendo

-eres muy dormilona

-Elichi…- su rostro se sonrojo

Después de varios minutos el carro se estaciono, después de eso los profesores los dividieron en grupos ya que para sorpresa de todas se hospedarían en un hotel que estaba lejos de la ciudad, estaba en Aokigahara cerca del bosque

-¿subiremos a la montaña?- pregunto Eli, ambas estaban en el carro que las llevaría al hotel

-no, solo se puede escalar de Julio a Septiembre, pero seguro que nos dejaran hacer una caminata por la zona, aparte seguro que iremos a Fuji-goko, Hakone, Cataratas de Shiraito, La península y las islas Izu

-harasho suenan increíbles esos lugares

-si, aunque no entiendo porque nos hospedaremos cerca de Aokigahara

-que tiene ese lugar

-el bosque está relacionada en la mitología popular con demonios y espectros malignos, es lo que dicen algunas leyendas… Elichi estas bien- Eli de pronto se puso azul- Elichi son solo leyendas

-e-enserio…- dijo un poco nerviosa y asustada

-no te preocupes Elichi, solo lo decía porque ese es un lugar de visita y no hospedaje, lo mas recomendable seria en Fuji-goko

-supongo que será por el poco afianzamiento

-tal vez

Después de media hora de viaje llegaron a un hotel en medio de un gran campo

-bien, cada alumna ya tiene asignada su habitación, lo compartirán con una o dos personas, cada alumna acérquese a su tutora a recibir sus llaves, ordenen sus cosas y dentro de una hora las quiero en el comedor principal- dijo uno de sus profesores

Nozomi y Eli tuvieron que separarse de nuevo a causa de que repartían las llaves por apellido, aun así Eli se quedó esperando a Nozomi para ayudarla a llevar sus cosas y de paso ver en que habitación le tocaba y con quien la compartiría.

-al fin me dieron mi llave- apareció Nozomi de entre las alumnas

-ya era hora- dijo un poco burlona la rubia- y en que habitación te toco

-la nueve, ¿y a ti?- Eli no contesto, solo se quedó sorprendida- Elichi- dijo agitando su mano- Elichi te estoy hablando

-lo siento, me sorprendí un poco

-porque, en que habitación te… no me digas que

.

-esto debe ser el destino- dijo Nozomi entrando a la habitación

-nos tocó juntas en el carro, también habitación, no te parece muy sospechoso

-ahora que lo dices escuche que se sorteó para ver el orden y solo se hizo un sorteo, o sea que nuestras compañeras de asiento en el carro iban a ser también de todo el viaje, habitación, transporte, paseos, y todo lo que hagamos en grupo

-harasho, tuvimos mucha suerte que nos tocara juntas

-si, y lo bueno es que nuestra habitación es de dos, para las que son de tres supongo que habrá sido otro sorteo

-hm…- dijo Eli estirándose

-Elichi quieres entrar primera a la ducha o prefieres que vaya primera o- puso una expresión un poco provocativa- prefieres que entremos juntas- la cara de Eli se puso como tomate de un momento a otro

-No-Nozomi….

-que pasa Elichi- dijo burlona

-mou… yo voy primera- dijo metiéndose lo mas rápido que pudo al baño, y aun adentro podia escuchar la risa de Nozomi- _Nozomi eres muy… tentadora-_ pensó poniéndose mas roja.

Mientras Eli se bañaba, Nozomi se puso a arreglar sus cosas, escucho el sonido de la ducha y luego un grito

-¿Elichi estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a la puerta

-si, solo que no temple el agua y estaba fría

-quieres que entre y lo haga por ti- pregunto burlona, no escucho respuesta pero ya imaginaba como estaría su cara- _Elichi realmente eres muy linda_ \- pensó ruborizándose y volviendo a lo suyo

Después de unos minutos escucho la puerta del baño

-ara Elichi ya salist….- su cara se puso roja cuando la vio, Eli solo estaba envuelta con una toalla

-n-no me mires…- dijo metiéndose de nuevo y sacando solo la cabeza

-no me digas que te olvidaste tu ropa de cambio

-si- dijo completamente roja- y mi ropa de acá se me mojo

-quieres que te pase tu equipaje o prefieres salir- pregunto burlona mientras se acercaba al equipaje de la rubia

-pa-pasamela… por…favor…

-Elichi que trajiste, piedras- pregunto Nozomi ya que ni siquiera podia arrastrar el equipaje

-n-no es necesario que me traigas el equipaje… sácame un poco de ropa

-pero…... esta bien- dijo evitando ver a la rubia, la cara de ambas estaba muy roja

Eli al igual que ella había llevado dos maletas, una para jalar donde estaba sus cosas que usaría en el viaje y otra para cargar donde estaba su ropa. Nozomi abrió el maletín encontrándose con ropa, escogió un pantalón color café y un polo color celeste.

-Elichi aquí tienes- dijo entregándosela

-No-Nozomi… ¿puedes pasarme… también… ropa interior?- pregunto sin verla- esta en la parte inferior del equipaje- Nozomi no dijo nada, fue a ver el equipaje, busco en el fondo de este y encontró ropa interior de color blanco y celeste, escogió lo primero que agarro y se lo entrego, Eli apenas lo tuvo en sus mano se encerró en el baño, sintió todo su cuerpo caliente. Por otro lado Nozomi estaba tan roja que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, abrió la ventana para tratar de refrescarse. Al cabo de unos minutos Eli salió del baño, Nozomi no le dijo nada, se metió rápido al baño y templo el agua para que este fría, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

-Nozomi… ¿estás bien?... siento lo de antes- dijo Eli cuando la vio salir

-no te preocupes Elichi- dijo Nozomi ya mas tranquila- solo que me sentí muy avergonzada por la extraña situación de antes

-lo siento

-no es necesario que te disculpes, además fue lindo ver a una rubia solo con toalla- dijo burlona

-Nozomiiii

-jajajajaj- mientras se burlaba de la rubia escuchar tocar la puerta

-si- dijo Eli abriendo la puerta

-deben apurarse- hablo su tutora- ya están la mayoría de las alumnas en el comedor

-ah, lo sentimos, ya vamos

.

Ambas fueron al comedor principal, el profesor a cargo del viaje dio algunas indicaciones, luego se pusieron a comer, las mesas eran de cuatro así que compartieron con otras dos chicas de otra sección, como no se conocían no hablaron nada entre ellas. Después el profesor les dio permiso de dar una vuelta por los alrededores, muchas prefirieron quedarse en sus cuartos a causa de que estaban lejos de alguna ciudad y lo único que había era un inmenso campo en la parte delantera y el bosque de Aokigahara en la parte de atrás, para mucha eso era muy aburrido pero para Nozomi ese era el mejor lugar.

-Elichi que tal si entramos al bosque

-pero, ¿no es peligroso?

-Elichi no seas aguafiestas y vamos- dijo jalándola, ya habían salido de las instalaciones- escuche que hay un lago cerca

-suena bien- dijo un poco nerviosa

-no deberías entrar ahí…. Nozomi- ambas se detuvieron, nadie aparte de Eli la llamaba por su nombre, cuando voltearon se encontraron con un chico, pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes, alto, y para molestia de Eli atractivo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto seria a Nozomi

-me llamo Satoshi Ishiki y tu- pregunto con una sonrisa, Eli vio a Nozomi quien no decía nada solo se quedó viendo al chico

-soy Ayase Eli

-un gusto, me alegra que nos volviéramos a ver, tal vez es nuestro destino- dijo el chico viendo a Nozomi quien aún no respondía- Nozomi estas bien, tal vez estas cansada por el viaje o sorprendida por verme- dijo sonriendo y pretendiendo acercarse a la pelipurpura

-te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre- Eli jamás había escuchado a Nozomi tan seria y molesta

-te dije que lo haría hasta que me dieras una respuesta- dijo sonriendo y pretendiendo abrazarla, pero Nozomi lo empujo- ¿Nozomi?

Nozomi de improvisto salió corriendo dejando confundida a Eli

- _así que él es Satoshi_ \- pensó viéndolo molesta- ¿Por qué llamas a Nozomi por su nombre?, ¿y de que la conoces?

-soy su amigo

Eli no dijo nada solo se fue, "eso es mentira, mentira, yo soy su primer amiga, Nozomi lo dijo" pensaba mientras corría a buscar a su amiga.

.

Paso alrededor de media hora buscándola y no la encontró, primero fue a la habitación, luego fue al comedor, pregunto a sus compañeras, busco por todas partes pero no había rastro de ella, decidió ir de nuevo por el bosque, vio de nuevo al chico junto con algunas de sus compañeras entre ellas Izumi, se detuvo a escuchar lo que hablaban

-¿y qué haces por acá?- pregunto Izumi

-mi padre es dueño de este hotel, escuche que unas lindas chicas vendrían y me pidió que estuviera pendiente de que estén cómodas- dijo el chico dando una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a más de una, excepto Eli quien lo veía con molestia y fastidio

-¿y en que instituto estas estudiando?- pregunto Izumi muy interesada

-estudio en Okinawa, pero como mi padre necesitaba ayuda vine acá unos días

-eres muy generoso

-solo con chicas lidas- las chicas estaban como locas admirándolo- vi también a Nozomi, ¿estudian juntas?

-Tojo

-si, me vio y se fue, sabes si está mal o algo

-tal vez solo se puso nerviosa- hablo una de las otras chicas

-o simplemente se quiso ir- dijo un poco molesta Izumi

-me gustaría pensar en lo primero- dijo sonriendo el chico

.

Eli ya no aguanto y se fue, quería una buena explicación de eso

 _-¿Quién es ese idiota? ¿Estudio con Nozomi? ¿Qué es de ella? Y ¿Por qué la llama por su nombre?-_ pensaba molesta Eli, y el hecho de que no apareciera por ningún lado empezaba a irritarla.

Paso una hora más y no encontró rastros de Nozomi, trato de llamarla pero no contesto su celular.

-me parece raro que no te vea con Tojo- dijo Izumi cuando la vio pasar por su cuarto

-eso no te incumbe

-apuesto a que desapareció cuando vio a Satoshi-kun- Eli no dijo nada, solo pretendió irse- ¿quieres que te diga que los "une"?- esa última palabra molesto mas a Eli

-no me importa lo que tengas que decir

-estas segura de eso, y que tal si te digo que Tojo a estado usándote todo este tiempo…

.

.

Nozomi cuando vio a su compañero no pudo evitar sentir un malestar, y mas cuando la llamo por su nombre delante de Eli, lo único que pudo hacer fue huir como una vez lo hizo…

Habían pasado tres horas y Nozomi decido regresar, se había ido al almacén del hotel, sabía que Eli no la buscaría ahí, a causa de estar alejado y dar permiso solo al personal, solo esperaba de que Eli no haya hablado con su compañero, pero sabía que después exigirá una explicación sin embargo no se sentí capaz de hacerlo, aparte temía de como fuera a reaccionar cuando se lo contara. Pero a pesar de eso a lo que más temía era a que Izumi le haya dicho algo.

Después de pensar un rato el cómo le explicaría las cosas a Eli entro a la habitación

-Elichi…- Eli no contesto, estaba viendo por la ventana- Elichi…

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- dijo entre seria y molesta

-necesitaba pensar las cosas yo…

-¿Qué son Satoshi y tú?- dijo con voz fría

-…porque crees que somos algo

-no me lo vas a decir

-Elichi yo…

-acaso no me tienes confianza, creí que era tu amiga- esta vez volteo a verla, sus ojos no reflejaban otra cosa que frialdad

-Eli… hay cosas que preferiría no decir…- Eli sintió un malestar cuando la llamo solo por su nombre

-¿porque te fuiste hace rato?

-¿porque estas molesta?

-porque la persona que creí que era mi amiga se fue sin darme una explicación y ahora pienso que me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo

-Eli porque me estas hablando así

-me vas a contar quien es- dijo de forma intimidante,

-realmente no quiere hablar de eso- dijo con un tono de voz un poco débil, esa mirada empezaba a intimidarla

-no puedo confiar en ti- fue lo que dijo pretendiendo irse

-Eli porque estas así- Nozomi la tomo del brazo- ¿alguien te dijo algo?

-porque lo crees- dijo viéndola con mucha frialdad y enojo- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

-Eli…- Eli dio un tirón a su brazo y se libró del agarre

-preferiría que a partir de ahora te mantengas al margen de mi

-pero… Eli porque estas así…- dijo Nozomi con voz temblorosa, su pecho empezó a dolerle- hablaste con… Izumi

-y al parecer tenía razón, solo me has estado usando

-…- Nozomi no atinaba a decir nada, su cuerpo dejo de responder y un miedo se apodero de ella, Eli no mostraba ninguna expresión aparte de seriedad y frialdad

-así que solo me usabas…- Eli se volteo dispuesta a irse

-es-espera… s-si quieres que te lo dig…

-ya no me importa, a partir de ahora quiero que me llames solo por mi apellido

-espera… por favor- dijo tomando su mano- nose que te dijo… pero puedo explicart…

-¡déjame en paz!- grito Eli separándose- ya no quiero que te me acerques

-E-Eli….- una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas

-eres muy buena fingiendo

-po-porque…- Nozomi mantenía la cabeza gacha- Elichi…yo

-no me vuelvas a llamar así, Tojo- Nozomi sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho

-Eli…

-acaso no escuchaste, te dije que ¡no me llames así!- dijo lo último levantando la voz

-¡que te pasa!- Nozomi ya no aguanto ese dolor- ¡porque actúas así!, no te he hecho nada

-no te hagas la idiota

-es porque no te he contado- dijo Nozomi mirándola seria y triste a la vez- no puedes tratarme así solo porque no te quiero contar algo de mi pasado- Eli pretendió irse pero nuevamente fue retenida

-bien, te diré lo que me molesta- dijo empujándola con fuerza- que solo me hayas utilizado, que me mintieras y que ¡jugaras con mis sentimientos!, ¡no eres diferente a Gasha!

-cobarde….-murmuro Nozomi- te sigues escondiendo en tu pasado y crees que todas las personas son iguales que tu amiguita… ¡eres una cobarde!...- Nozomi sintió su mejilla caliente, era consciente de que hablo de más, pero desde que Eli empezó a hablarse de esa forma tan fría perdió uso de razón.

-no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- dijo Eli para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

Nozomi acaricio su mejilla, la sintió un poco hinchada a causa de la cachetada, Eli tenía mucha fuerza

-Eli…porque…- susurro mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-… porque….

.

.

.


	14. TORMENTA

Llego la noche, Nozomi trato de hablar con Eli pero al ver que esta la ignoraba desistió, ahora ambas estaban solas en la habitación preparándose para dormir, Eli saco una lámpara de su equipaje, la conecto y se puso a leer, Nozomi solo se limitó a acostarse y tratar de dormir aunque no pudo, paso cerca de una hora para que Eli prendió su lámpara y apagar la luz, hasta ese momento Nozomi no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente daba vueltas en lo que paso unas horas atrás, aun no podía creerse que Eli le había dicho esas cosas, que ya no podría hablarle ni si quiera era capaz de verla a la cara, por primera vez en su vida había tratado de acercarse a alguien, era la primera vez que experimentaba un dolor como ese, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al pensar en la rubia, acaricio un poco su mejilla la cual aún seguía adolorida.

Eli estaba acostada dándole la espalda a la cama de Nozomi mientras veía la iluminación de su lámpara, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, tenía miedo, miedo de muchas cosas, no entendía porque reacciono tan violenta unas horas atrás, incluso llego a golpear a Nozomi, pero sabía que era inevitable, cuando menciono a Gasha y sus temores perdió el control, no estaba segura de si lo que dijo Izumi era verdad o mentira, pero le molestaba el que Nozomi la dejara, no le contara su problema, no confiara en ella y sobre todo no saber quién era ese chico que llamaba a Nozomi con tanta familiaridad.

.

La mañana llego, el día anterior los profesores dijeron que darían una caminata por las faldas del monte Fuji, dividió en grupos a las alumnas. Ese día todas se agruparon como correspondían, a Eli y Nozomi les toco en el mismo grupo, esa mañana Nozomi trato de hablarle a la rubia pero esta la ignoro por completo, Nozomi ya no insistió después de eso.

-traten de mantenerse juntas, si alguna tiene algún problema, se lastima o algo puede avisarme- hablo el guía- después de esto iremos a la ciudad, ahí podrán almorzar y en la tarde pueden dar un recorrido por su cuenta, pero antes visitaremos alguno museos, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta pueden consultármelo.

La caminata empezó, en todo el viaje la mayoría de las chicas sacaron fotos en grupo, Nozomi y Eli fueron las únicas que se mantuvieron distantes a ello, Nozomi empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, cada vez que veía a sus compañeras sacarse fotos, hablar o reír no podía evitar pensar en Eli, habían hecho muchas cosas juntas y ahora de la nada se separaron y se veían como simples desconocidas. Eli trataba de no prestar atención a lo que hacían las demás, en algún momento Izumi y sus amigas se le acercaron y trataron de hablarle, pero Eli las ignoro como ignoro a las demás.

Al finalizar esa pequeña excursión fueron a la ciudad, almorzaron en un restaurante normal, después de eso fueron a museos y lugares de historia de la zona, cerca de las cinco de la tarde los profesores dieron permiso para que fueran por su cuenta, Nozomi y Eli fueron las únicas que decidieron regresar al hotel.

.

Ya en su habitación

-Eli lo que paso ayer…

-tojo-san-dijo Eli con tono serio y frio- te dije que no me volvieras a llamar por mi nombre

-por favor déjame explicar…- no pudo terminar de hablar, de improvisto Eli se levantó y salió de la habitación

-Eli…- susurro Nozomi sintiendo unas lágrimas de nuevo correr por sus mejillas.

.

 **PDV Eli**

Salí de la habitación, quería mantenerme alejada lo más posible de ella, ya no puedo soportar este dolor, la única vez que he sentido este dolor fue cuando quede encerrada en… debo dejar de pensar en Gasha, pero no puedo, creí que podría confiar de nuevo y ahora esto, porque Nozo… Tojo no me conto lo que paso en secundaria… vasta, vasta, deja de pensar en ella, no puedo confiar en nadie.

Había entrado un poco al bosque, me senté bajo un árbol y espere, no tenía intención de regresar a la habitación, mucho menos quería que tratara de hablarme, aun no entiendo como terminamos así

-me pregunto si esto habrá sido inevitable- susurre

.

 **PDV Nozomi**

Al parecer no va a ser alguna intención de escucharme, no la culpo, no sé exactamente lo que le habrá dicho Izumi-san, no se que debería hacer. Pensando todas estas cosas me acosté en mi cama y trate de dormir aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría, inconscientemente vinieron a mi cabeza las cosas que hicimos juntas hasta ahora, estudiar, el debate, cuando se quedó en mi casa y dormimos juntas, la salida del domingo, han pasado muchas cosas desde que la conozco, pero aun no entiendo cómo llegamos a esto, ni siquiera me va a dejar explicarle algo que ni si quiera se.

No debí a ver mencionado a "ella", si hubiera tratado de calmarla en lugar de provocarla habría evitado algunas cosas, como esto-pensé mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- realmente duele, al menos ya no es tanto como ayer,… supongo que me lo gane.

.

 **PDV Normal**

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, todas las alumnas se reunieron en el comedor principal, después de una charla de uno de los profesores se pusieron a cenar, a Nozomi y Eli les tocaba cenar juntas, era un poco molesta para Eli y doloroso para Nozomi. Después de cenar todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la habitación de ambas no hubo ningún cambio, Nozomi ya no trato de hablarle, se acostó y pretendió dormir, Eli se puso a leer un rato después prendió su lámpara y apago la luz.

Paso cerca de una hora y aun no era capaz de dormir, de repente escucho un leve sollozo, miro a la cama de Nozomi y vio a su compañera, estaba dándole la espalda, aun con la baja luz pudo ver que sus hombros temblaban y escuchar como contenía el llanto, por un momento tubo el impulso de parase e ir a abrazarla y consolarla, pero las palabras de Izumi hicieron que no fuera, se voltio y decidió fingir que no la escucho, pasaron varias horas hasta que dejo de escuchar los sollozos de Nozomi.

Después de eso trato de dormir, varios recuerdos empezaron a llegar a la mente de la rubia.

…

 _-¿quién eres y que quieres?_

 _-s-soy… soy Tojo Nozomi, gusto en conocerte_

 _-es…un gusto…también,… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

 _-solo quería presentarme, tal vez no lo has notado pero estamos en la misma clase_

 _-Si me vas a decir que quieres ser mí a amiga la respuesta es…._

 _-sería extraño si te pido eso_

 _-entonces ¿qué quieres?_

 _-quiero conocerte_

 _-ya dije que no estaba interesada en que me conozcan ni en conocer a nadie._

 _\- yo creo que el tiempo lo decide todo…_

…

 _-que es lo que quieren saber- pregunto la chica_

 _-"nuestro presente" y "nuestro futuro"_

 _-nuestro_

 _-quiero saber si mi destino está atado al tuyo- dijo Nozomi_

 _-¡que!, espera a que te refieres con unido_

 _-creo que tienes ideas raras Ayase-san, no sé que estarás pensando, a lo que me refiero es si nos conoceremos más._

 _-si tú lo dices suena extraño_

 _-no será que tú tienes ideas raras_

 _-tú eres la rara aquí_

 _-no será que realmente esperabas otra cosa_

 _-N-Nozomi deja de molestar_

 _-ara, se te hizo costumbre llamarme así_

…

-pasa algo

-…nada- contesto Nozomi

 _-al igual que no te puedo mentir, tú tampoco lo puedes hacer… ¿tienes miedo?_

 _-…si,… solo ha pasado una semana desde que te conozco, pero me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo,… tengo miedo de malinterpretarlo_

 _-a-a que te refieres_

 _-ajaja, me pregunto que estará pasando por tu cabeza ahora_

 _-otra vez vas a empezar_

 _-tu, por tener ideas raras_

 _-entonces a que te refieres_

 _-…nada_

 _-e-espera, a donde vas_

 _-tengo un poco de sed_

 _-pero no me has contestado_

 _-que cosa_

 _-a que te referías cuando dijiste que tenías miedo_

 _-¿miedo?, yo dije eso- dijo ladeando la cabeza_

 _-Nozomi, contesta_

 _-qué cosa- dijo burlona_

 _-mou Nozomi_

…

 _-y, a que te referías_

 _-aun sigues con eso_

 _-…-_

 _-te sientes cansada… Elichi~~_

 _-un poco,… espera… ¿cómo me llamaste?_

 _-Elichi~~, te gusta_

 _-p-porque… asi_

 _-quiero que suene entre "Eli" y "Elichika", asi que Elichi, además la terminación "chi" en nombres solo se da en personas de confianza y cercanas_

 _-…-_

 _-no te gusta Elichi~_

 _-…r-realmente… asi vas… a llamarme_

 _-o prefieres "chika"_

 _-ambos suenan raros_

 _-ajjaaj…. Entonces será Elichi de cariño_

 _-¿cariño?_

 _-si, Elichi_

 _-suena como si fuera una niñita_

 _-Elichi~…._

 _…_

 _-estas bien Elichi, no dije nada y ya te pusiste roja_

 _-n-n-non_

 _-¿non?_

 _-non-chan… así… t-te voy a llamar-_

 _-non-chan eh- dijo Nozomi pensativa- suena mejor que Nozomichi, aunque preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, pero non-chan no suena tan mal._

…

 _-¿q-que paso anoche?_

 _-se fue la luz, escuche un sollozo y cuando vine te encontré llorando_

 _-s-s-se fue la… luz…_

 _-si no me lo quieres decir lo entenderé, siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para escucharte, está bien Elichi_

 _…_

 _-recordé lo que paso anoche también lo que paso el otro día… siento haberte causado problemas_

 _-no me causaste ningún problema, todos tenemos algo que ocultamos_

 _-pero… he sido una molestia para ti_

 _-…no vuelvas a decir eso Elichi, jamás serás una molestia_

 _…_

 _-Nozomi te puedo contar algo-_

 _-lo que quieras Elichi- dijo sonriendo_

 _-bueno… es que… quiero postular para presidenta del consejo estudiantil_

 _-… ara… eso no me lo esperaba, ¿sabes los requisitos?_

 _-creo que si, solo me faltan miembros_

 _-no te preocupes Elichi, como están las cosas con nuestras compañeras dudo que alguien acepte, después del viaje escolar trata de relacionarte con chicas de otras secciones y grados, además desde tu transferencia has sido la conversación de la mayoría, te has vuelto popular en poco tiempo, si te esfuerzas en hacer amistades veras que tienes a todo el instituto a tu favor_

 _-tú crees_

 _-claro que si Elichi, sé que lo lograras_

 _-gracias por escucharme_

 _-puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites_

…

 _-¿qui-quisieras salir conmigo de nuevo?_

 _-si es con Elichi obvio que si_

 _-m-me alegra,… No-Nozomi sabes desde que fui lastimada decidí ya no confiar en nadie, no quería que pasara lo mismo, me cerré a las personas, aunque contigo es distinto_

 _-lo mismo me pasa contigo, realmente me alegra haberte conocido y… espero que sigamos conociéndonos mas_

 _-Nozomi… yo…hm… ¿pu-puedo ser mas cercana a ti?..._

 _-pf… jajaja…_

 _-No-Nozomi… ¿te estas burlando de mí?_

 _-lo siento Elichi, es solo… la forma en que me lo dijiste,… casi parecía un declaración…_

 _-sabes a lo que refería_

 _-lo siento Elichi_

 _-…-_

 _-Elichi~….- dijo en un susurro- ¿pu-puedo… considerarte… mi amiga?_

 _-es lo que te pedí y tú te burlaste… ¿No-Nozomi… estas bien?_

 _-me siento muy feliz Elichi… no te imaginas cuanto_

 _-eres muy problemática… Non-chan…_

 _-tú también Elichi…_

.

.

.

Eli despertó un poco agitada, toda la noche soñó con cosas que pasaron entre ella y Nozomi, vio hacia la cama de su compañera, ella no estaba ahí. Se levantó, alisto y salió de la habitación, en el pasillo encontró a un profesor.

-Ayase-san debes ir al comedor principal, están dando las indicaciones del día de hoy

-si profesor

Cuando llego vio a todas las alumnas sentadas en sus respectivos lugares, fue al lugar que le correspondía, no vio a Nozomi en ningún momento. Después del desayuno uno de los profesores explico que se dividirían en tres grupos para visitar los diferentes lugares que estaban en el itinerario de viaje, la sección de Eli iría primero a la región de los cinco lagos, todas fueron ordenadas y separadas según su sección.

En todo el recorrido Eli trato de buscar a Nozomi pero no la hallo por ninguna parte, después de pensarlo un rato llego a la conclusión de que Nozomi se fue en otro grupo. No estaba segura que decirle cuando la viera, pero ya no aguantaba esa situación, la noche anterior la había escuchado llorar y pensar en eso solo la hacía sentir culpable, Nozomi nunca le dio alguna señal de querer lastimarla o usarla, se sentía cada vez más confundía y culpable.

Fueron a varios lugares, algunos de los lugares que visitaron fueron: Fuji Yoshida, Lago Kawaguchi, Museo de arte Itchiku Kubota, Museo de arte Kawaguchiko, Lago Sai, Lago Shoji, Lago Motosu, Lago Yamanaka, Bosque de la cultura del lago Yamanaka, Parque Hana no Miyako, Altas llanuras Asagiri, Cataratas Shiraito, Lago Tanuki, entre otros.

Eli no disfruto para nada el viaje, no pudo prestar atención a ningún profesor ni a los guías que explicaban la historia de cada lugar, empezó a cuestionarse si se equivocó, si así fuera había lastimado a Nozomi, no solo con palabras, también la había golpeado… cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Nozomi un fuerte dolor inundaba su pecho, más cuando recordó lo de la noche anterior, Nozomi estuvo llorando... por su culpa.

-estas muy callada Ayase-san- se le acerco Izumi y dos chicas más

-que quieres

-quería que caminaras con nosotras, después de esto iremos almorzar por separado, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotras?

-no me interesa- contesto de forma seca

-hoy no vino Tojo, no me digas que la extrañas- Eli no dijo nada, solo empezó a alejarse de ella- ¿quieres que te diga con quien está?

-tal vez con su novio- dijo Eli viéndolas de forma fría- lo cual no me importa

-pareces un poco celosa

-déjame en paz

-no te hará daño venir con nosotras, además no conoces la zona y…- Izumi no termino de hablar, Eli se fue sin decir nada.

Estuvo cerca de una hora más con el grupo, después el guía dijo que podían almorzar donde quieran, todas se fueron en pequeños grupos, Eli decidió regresar al hotel.

Eli entro a su habitación, no encontró a Nozomi ahí, se bañó y cambio, luego fue a dar una vuelta por el hotel, primero fue al comedor principal, encontró a un grupo de alumna de otra sección, no dijo nada, después se fue a revisar los alrededores del hotel, al final fue a la parte de atrás del hotel, ahí encontró a cierto chico que con solo pensar en él una gran rabia la inundaba.

En ese lugar vio a Nozomi y a ese chico, se quedó viendo unos minutos, estos no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia, tal vez están muy ocupados, pensó la rubia con fastidio. El chico solo hablaba, tenía una gran sonrisa y una mirada que molesto más a Eli, no pudo ver la expresión de Nozomi, estaba un poco agachada escuchándolo. Eli volvió a sentir esa fuerte opresión en su pecho, tubo el impulso de ir a golpear al chico sin ninguna razón, pero a la vez quiso salir corriendo, opto por lo segundo, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, llego a su habitación y se hecho en su cama, de la nada lagrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos, el dolor en su pecho se hacía más fuerte,… ya no pudo contener el llanto., extrañaba, extrañaba mucho a Nozomi, sus burlas, su sonrisa, sus gestos… su compañía…., en ese momento sintió que lo perdió todo…

.

.

.

La noche anterior

Nozomi no podía dormir, estaba esperando a que Eli apagara la luz y se durmiera, cuando Eli lo hizo espero un rato más para después poder desahogarse, cada vez sentía el dolor de su pecho más fuerte, Eli la había ignorado en todo el día, fue doloroso, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese dolor, lloro, lloro todo lo que pudo, quería desahogar ese dolor, hasta que se sintió cansada y quedo profundamente dormida. Deseaba que todo eso fuera solo un sueño, deseaba poder despertar…

Se despertó cerca de las cinco de la mañana, vio hacia su compañera, esta dormía tranquilamente, se levantó, se alisto y salió de la habitación, para su suerte Eli aun dormía cuando salió, se había resignado a hablarle, ya no quería tratar de acercarse a ella porque seguiría siendo doloroso su rechazo.

Fue a buscar a su tutora.

-buenos días Tojo-san, te puedo ayudar en algo

-no me siento bien hoy, podría quedarme en el hotel

-¿qué es lo que tienes?- pregunto preocupada

- _un dolor en el pecho_ \- pensó bajando la cabeza y volviendo a sentir nostalgia- me siento un poco mareada, creo que el viaje me ha chocado

-lo entiendo, te llevare a enfermería y si lo deseas puedo quedarme contigo

-no es necesario, solo quiero descansar el día de hoy

-está bien, ¿sabes dónde está la enfermería?

-si, no se preocupe

-esta bien, no te sobre esfuerces

-si, gracias profesora

Diciendo esto salió del lugar y se fue a enfermería, cuando llego le dieron una pastilla para el mareo y le dijeron que descansara. Después de unas horas escucho a las alumnas salir, se levantó de la cama y fue a la ventana, le fue fácil distinguir a Eli, era la única rubia, esta estaba mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo o a alguien, se quedó viéndola hasta que subió a los autobuses, nuevamente las lágrimas salieron.

-me gustaría estar con ella ahora- susurro débilmente tratando de contener el sollozo- Eli…chi…- fue lo último que pudo susurrar antes de romper en llanto otra vez.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, Nozomi se levantó de la cama, tardo unos minutos en recordar lo que paso, vio la hora, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, sintió un poco de hambre así que fue al comedor principal por algo.

Cuando llego al comedor vio a un grupo de alumnas almorzando, no les dijo nada, fue a la cocina y pidió algo simple, se quedó a comer en la cocina, a los encargados no pareció molestarles, cuando termino decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

Estaba caminando por la entrada del bosque cuando escucho pasos en su detrás, por un momento espero ver a cierta rubia

-hola Nozomi- saludo un chico, fue notoria la decepción que tubo- ¿te molesta verme?

-no- dijo bajando la cabeza- lo siento, creo que esperaba que fuera alguien mas

-¿Ayase-san?- dijo sonriendo, Nozomi no dijo nada

-hoy no has ido con las demás, verdad- dijo acercándose un poco más a Nozomi

-me sentí un poco mal

-yo esperaba escuchar que dijeras que querías pasar tiempo conmigo- dijo confiado

-debo irme- Nozomi tratando de alejarse

-Nozomi-la detuvo el chico- hablemos un rato, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo

-no me siento bien… por favor…- Nozomi trato de soltarse del agarre del chico

-Nozomi aún no me has contestado

-ya te dije que no, solo te veo como un compañero- Nozomi trato de ocultar su nerviosismo

-¿compañero?, pensé que dirías amigo

-por favor…- Nozomi se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y asustada, Satoshi la empujo contra un árbol y empezaba a acercarse a ella- pa-para… no me toques- dijo Nozomi empujándolo con fuerza

-Nozomi tú me gustas, y me gustas mucho- el chico la volvió a poner contra el árbol- sé que si me das una oportunidad…

Nozomi empezó a forzar de su agarre, pero Satoshi era mucho más fuerte, trato de besarla a la fuerza pero Nozomi lo golpeo sin embargo este aun no la soltaba

-Nozomi por favor dame una oportunidad

-¡suéltame!- Nozomi trato de levantar un poco la voz o gritar, pero el miedo la domino

-Nozomi me gustas- fue lo último que escucho de Satoshi, sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, todo su cuerpo empezó a sentirlo pensado, su mente daba vueltas, empezó a ver borroso, vio a Satoshi acercarse a su rostro luego todo se volvió oscuro…- Nozomi… ¡Nozomi!...

.

.

.

Eli estaba echada en su cama llorando, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, _¡Nozomi!,_ fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza de la rubia, luego de despertar bien se dio cuenta de que sería imposible de que ella tocara la puerta, se limpió las lágrimas y fue a ver la puerta

-¿Izumi?- se sorprendió de verla- que es lo que quieres

-quería que vinieras con nosotras- dijo con tono preocupado y algo agitada

-no quiero- Eli pretendió cerrar la puerta

-Satoshi-kun le ha hecho algo a Tojo- Eli se detuvo en seco, miro sorprendida y molesta a Izumi

-ven, tenemos algo que contarte- Izumi fue a la salida del Hotel, Eli la siguió

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Eli al ver lo oscuro que estaba afuera, sin mencionar la fuerte lluvia

-son las siete, vamos esto será rápido- Izumi saco una linterna

-espera, ¿adónde vamos y que le hizo ese idiota a Nozomi?, donde esta ella

-tienes que seguirme, te lo contare cuando lleguemos- Izumi empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, Eli dudo un momento peo al final decidió seguirla

Para su suerte la lluvia aun no era fuerte pero como salieron tan rápido no pudo coger algún paraguas o linterna, solo esperaba de que no fueran muy lejos.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a un lago

-¿por qué hemos venido acá?- pregunto molesta Eli, empezaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien

-tu viniste por tu cuenta- contesto burlona Izumi, vio otras luces y al rato pudo ver a otras dos compañeras que habían estado escondidas entre los arbustos, Eli empezó a asustarse, no por sus compañeras sino por el lugar.

-me sorprende que haya venido tan fácil- hablo una de las chicas

-parece que es muy ingenua- hablo la otra

-si que lo es- dijo Izumi burlona- solo tuve que mencionar a la idiota de Tojo y vino

-q-que hacemos… acá

-estas temblando Ayase-san- dijo de forma burlesca Izumi- estamos acá porque quería vengarme de las muchas veces que me has ignorado, la forma en como nos hablas, alguien tiene que darte una lección

Eli no pudo contestar ni defenderse a lo que vino después, Izumi y las otras dos la empujaron a la orilla del lago, se sorprendieron de que Eli no respondiera a la agresión, lejos de eso se quedó paralizada y temblando

-esto va a ser una pérdida de tiempo- hablo Izumi con fastidio, ya que esperaba que Eli dijera algo o reaccionara pero Eli no hizo nada

-a ver si encuentras el camino de regreso- hablo una de las otras chicas y al instante las tres apagaron sus linternas

-una cosa más, Satoshi-kun si le hizo algo a tu amiguita- hablo Izumi- no sé exactamente lo que le hizo, pero ahora está en enfermería

Para Eli eso fue como una cubeta helado caerle encima, unas horas atrás la había visto hablar con ese chico, quería creer que eso era mentira pero a esas alturas su cerebro le hacía creer lo que sea y más el miedo lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse y llorar. Escucho los pasos de sus compañeras alejarse y pronto la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, incluso a lo lejos escucho rayos

-Nozomi… lo siento…- murmuro abrazada a si misma…

.

.

.


	15. PASADO

Nozomi despertó, se incorporó un poco y vio a los alrededores, tardo un poco y reaccionar, estaba en la enfermería, vio la hora, eran las siete y tantos, aun se sentía un poco confundida del porque estaba ahí. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que paso unas horas atrás con Satoshi, recordó que este trato de besarlas pero antes de que lo hiciera perdió el conocimiento, soltó un suspiro pesado, se levantó tambaleándose, aún estaba un poco débil, solo quería ir a su habitación y descansar, tal vez Eli aun la estaría ignorando o tal vez estaría preocupada, lo que sea será, pensó Nozomi llegando hasta la puerta pero no la abrió al escuchar algunos pasos.

-Ayase sí que fue muy idiota- escucho a Izumi hablar cuando paso cerca de la puerta

-ni que lo digas, viste su cara, no hizo nada solo se quedó llorando

-estará ahí un rato y luego regresara- hablo otra de sus compañeras- eso le dará una lección

-¿y si no encuentra el camino?

-Yukari no seas aguafiestas- hablo Izumi riendo- el lago está a unos cuantos pasos, sería imposible que se pierda.

.

- _no puede ser_ \- pensó Nozomi al otro lado de la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces busco de entre las cosas de enfermería una linterna y salió corriendo de la habitación, sabía que debía ir primero a hablar con algún profesor pero con solo pensar en Eli ahí afuera no quería perder más tiempo.

Como Izumi lo dijo el lago estaba cerca pero se le complico llegar, la lluvia era muy fuerte, a parte corría mucho viento haciendo volar ramas y dificultando su camino, tardo más de lo que pensaba en llegar al lago pero no había nada, empezó a cuestionarse de si lo que Izumi dijo fue una trampa, para empezar no había razón de que Eli fuera hasta allí con esa lluvia y más si era oscuro, aun no estaba segura pero era posible de que a Eli le diera miedo la oscuridad.

Estuvo caminando por los alrededores sin ver señal de vida, iba a irse pero escucho un leve sollozo, se detuvo a escuchar bien pero pensó que sería el silbido del viento al chocar con su oído

-Eli…- llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡ELI!- esta vez lo dijo más fuerte, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, su mente le decía que sería imposible, que si volvía encontraría a Eli en la habitación pero algo en su corazón le decía que siguiera buscando.

Continuo caminando por los alrededores, cerca de la orilla del lago vio un pequeño bulto cerca de unos arbustos, alumbro hacia ahí y se encontró con la persona a la cual buscaba. Eli estaba encogida, abrazada así misma temblando y llorando.

-Eli… -susurro- ¡Eli!- se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la rubia la cual no parecía darse cuenta aun de su presencia.

Eli sintió que algo la agarraba por instinto empujo ese algo, escucho un golpe en el suelo, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a la persona que tanto había extrañado, estaba sentada en el suelo viéndola, se dio cuenta de que lo que empujo fue a ella.

-No...No…zo-mi- apenas la reconoció se le echó encima abrazándola y llorando con más fuerza- Nozo…mi, No…zo..mi- trataba de pronunciar su nombre pero el temblor de su cuerpo se lo impedía.

-me alegra de que estés bien- susurro Nozomi derramando algunas lágrimas mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza

-l-lo… l-lo… si-si…ent…o- murmuro Eli entre sollozos

-tranquila, esta bien- dijo Nozomi tratando de consolarla- regresemos

Fue un poco difícil hacer que Eli se parara puesto que tenía mucho miedo, Nozomi la estuvo abrazando todo el camino, Eli no dijo nada en el trayecto, tenía muchas dudas, ¿dónde estuvo todo el día?, ¿Satoshi le hizo algo? ¿Cómo supo que estaba ahí? Entre otras cosas. Al llegar al hotel Nozomi quiso llevar a Eli a enfermería pero esta se opuso, le dijo que solo quería regresar a la habitación.

Ya en la habitación Nozomi trato de hablar a Eli pero esta solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada

-Eli…- no sabía si llamara por su nombre o apellido- ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

-voy a cambiarme- dijo Eli aun sin verla, se metió al baño, cuando salió estaba cambiada con ropa de dormir, se metió en su cama sin decir nada, Nozomi la vio un momento, no estaba segura si acercarse a ella o dejarla en paz, se fue al baño para bañarse y cambiarse también de ropa y de paso pensar bien las cosas.

.

-Nozomi- dijo Eli cuando la vio salir del baño

-…si?- contesto dudosa Nozomi acercándose a su cama

-perdóname por toda- aún mantenía la vista baja y nuevamente resbalaban lágrimas por sus ojos- perdóname por la forma en que te hable,… por golpearte… por ignorarte… por todo… -dijo entre sollozos, Nozomi se sentó en su cama y la abrazo con fuerza- lo siento… lo siento mucho… por favor… perdóname… y-yo… yo…

-tranquila- susurro mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello suelto- yo también te debo una disculpa

-…no… yo…

-shh…- Nozomi puso un dedo en los labios de Eli silenciándola mientras hacía que la viera- no tienes que darme explicaciones… solo quiero saber… si podemos estar… como antes…- Eli la vio sorprendida, después de todo… Nozomi aún estaba con ella, vio una lágrima rodar por sus mejillas, con cuidado la limpio luego se acercó a su mejilla y la beso

-Nozomi yo… realmente lo siento…- Eli la abrazo- quiero que todo sea como antes… pero no merezco ni siquiera verte… yo…

-Eli… chi…- Eli al escuchar que la llamaba de nuevo de esa forma se sintió realmente feliz, con cuidado la fue acostando a su lado mientras aún seguían abrazadas

-Nozomi… Nozomi… Nozomi…- murmuraba mientras daba besos cortos en su mejilla y cuello

-E-E…li-chi…- Nozomi estaba muy roja por lo que Eli estaba haciendo

-te quiero… te quiero mucho… Nozomi… lo siento- decía Eli mientras seguía con los besos

-Elichi… no… no hagas eso… es vergonzoso….-Eli se detuvo, Nozomi tenía la cara roja

-l-lo siento…- se ruborizo al ver la expresión de Nozomi

-v-vamos a… dormir

-Nozomi… realmente… ¿estoy perdonada?- pregunto preocupada la rubia- hare lo que sea para buscar tu perdón… lo que sea…

-no es necesario que hagas algo… Elichi- sonrió Nozomi- solo quiero que sea como antes

-no volveré hacerte llorar… lo prometo- Eli abrazo con fuerza a Nozomi- Nozomi… lo siento

-Elichi no tienes que disculparte tanto… además yo soy quien te debe una disculpa

-eso no es verdad, yo te hice llorar, te golpee, te ignore y aun así tú me ayudaste y…- Eli se quedó pensativa, Nozomi aún no había contestado sus preguntas- ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?

-escuche a Izumi y sus amigas hablar cuando estaba en enfermería, cuando lo supe fui a buscarte

-¿enfermería?- Eli recordó lo que dijo Izumi- ¿ese idiota te hizo algo?- pregunto entre preocupada y molesta

-n-no…- contesto sin verla- más bien que hacías ahí afuera

-Nozomi que te hizo ese…

-Elichi- Nozomi se puso un poco seria

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Eli con el ceño fruncido y una clara molestia

-porque lo crees

-Izumi dijo que…

-le vas a creer a ella o a mi

-tu no me has querido decir nada, ese día solo te fuiste y…- Eli no termino de hablar, Nozomi se levantó y quiso pararse pero Eli la detuvo- Nozomi lo siento, no quise hablarte así

-a quien vas a creer a ella o a mi

-es obvio que a ti pero…- Eli dudaba si decirlo o no- … no quiero verte con otra persona

-…- Nozomi no espero esa respuesta- que…?

-q-quiero que solo estés conmigo, que solo sonrías conmigo, quiero que solo me veas a mí, yo… no quiero verte con nadie más…-Eli bajo la vista, no quería ser egoísta pero no podía evitarlo

-…. pf jajajaja

-¿Nozomi?- Eli se sorprendió de ver a Nozomi reírse o burlarse de ella- porque te burlas

-lo siento Elichi, pero…jajaja… creo que ya me hago una idea… de lo que pasa…- Nozomi trato de contener la risa, se volvió a echar al lado de Eli y abrazarla

-Nozomi deja de burlarte…- Eli hizo un mohín al ver a Nozomi que seguía riendo

-lo siento, es solo que no esperaba que Elichi fuera tan posesiva- Nozomi acaricio el cabello de Eli y beso su mejilla- tenías miedo de que Satoshi-kun y yo fuéramos algo, verdad

-¿lo son?- pregunto triste la rubia

-no, solo somos compañeros…

-¿paso algo cuando estabas en secundaria?

-Elichi… en realidad no quisiera hablar de ello pero te lo contare, pero antes dime porque estabas en el bosque

-ah… y-yo…- bajo la vista y la abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su cuello- Izumi dijo que ese idiota te hizo algo y dijo que la siguiera… fue tan rápido… y con solo pensar que alguien te lastimo la seguí… al final fue solo una trampa, me dejaron ahí y … no pude regresar

-hmm… ya veo… y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Izumi-san?

-primero, ¿te hizo algo ese idiota?

-¿idiota?, desde hace rato que así lo llamas

-lo vas a defender- Eli la vio un poco molesta, Nozomi sonrió para luego besar su frente

-solo que no deberías expresarte así, y lo que paso… bueno él…

-el que…?- Eli estaba impaciente

-trato de besarme a la fuerza

-¿Qué?- Eli empezaba a molestarse- lo voy a matar- susurro para sí misma pero Nozomi la escucho

-Eli cálmate, no vale…

-no me digas que no vale la pena- contesto molesta mientras se paraba- lo voy a matar, ni sus padres lo van a reconocer

-¡Elichi!- Nozomi tomo su mano deteniéndola

-Nozomi ese idiota te toco, te forzó a algo que no querías y…

-solo trato… no pasó nada

-aun así te lastimo y terminaste en enfermería

-Elichi… por favor cálmate, los profesores seguro ya se hicieron cargo de eso

-pero…

-Elichi no quiero que volvamos a separarnos,… por favor cálmate

-…- Eli aún estaba muy molesta, pero no quería preocupar a Nozomi, se volvió a echar en la cama y abrazarla- lo siento

-esta bien Elichi…

-lo siento por no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, lo siento mucho

-ahora estas aquí Elichi

-hmm… no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar…- besa su mejilla- lo prometo

-… Elichi… siento no haberte explicado bien las cosas…- Nozomi bajo un poco la mirada- tuviste razón en molestarte conmigo, yo…

-Nozomi no fue tu culpa, yo fui una idiota, escuche lo que dijo Izumi y ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de explicarme… realmente lo siento…- ambas se quedaron viendo a la otra, se quedaron un buen rato en silencio- te quiero mucho… Nozomi…- Eli se ruborizo un poco cuando lo dijo, al igual que Nozomi

-yo también… Elichi

Eli la abrazo con más fuerza, no quería volver a separarse de ella, no quería dejarla sola nuevamente y tampoco permitiría que alguien se volviera a sobrepasar con ella

-Nozomi… ¿Qué paso… cuando estabas en secundaria?...-pregunto un poco temerosa

-realmente quieres saber- Eli asintió- te lo contare a cambio de algo

-que cosa

-me dirás que fue lo que te hizo Gasha-san- Eli abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al comienzo sintió molestia pero sabía que era lo justo

-porque quieres saber- pregunto un poco seria

-cuando la mencione tú te molestaste más y perdiste el control, y por eso…-Nozomi acaricio su mejilla, ya no estaba hinchada pero aún estaba un poco roja

-lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho, yo lo hice por rabia,…-Eli se preocupó al ver su mejilla- ¿aun duele?- pregunto entre triste y arrepentida

-no- Eli acaricio con cuidado la mejilla, luego despacio se fue acercando y deposito un beso corto

-no quise hacerlo… perdóname…- susurro muy arrepentida

-no fue tu culpa, yo sabía que eso te molestaría y te provoque

-si fue mi culpa yo…- Eli tenia lágrimas en los ojos- realmente… lo siento…- Nozomi acaricio su cabeza y espalda para consolarla

-Elichi no llores-susurro dulcemente tratando de consolarla

-no merezco… no merezco tu amistad… fui muy violenta… no solo te lastime con palabras…- Eli empezó a llorar con más fuerza, la culpa, el saber que no pudo protegerla, el haber desconfiado de ella, la soledad que sintió, todos esos sentimientos se apoderaron de ella

-Elichi…-Nozomi apoyo su frente a la de Eli llorando también, ambas habían sufrido, ambas sentían culpabilidad al igual que felicidad por estar ahora nuevamente juntas…

.

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, ambas se habían quedado dormidas llorando, Eli vio por la ventana aún era oscuro y llovía con más fuerza, la luz del cuarto seguía prendida.

-Eli…chi…-Nozomi abrió un poco los ojos- ya te sientes… mejor

-s-si… ¿estás bien?, pareces cansada

-creo que solo tengo… sueño-dijo bostezando

-deberíamos de dormir- Eli acaricio la mejilla de Nozomi y la beso- mañana hablamos

-hablemos ahora Elichi

-pero

-no me digas que Elichi tienes sueño

-no, pero tú te ves cansada

-estoy bien

-pero…-al final se resignó- Non-chan eres muy problemática-dijo sonriendo de forma dulce y cariñosa

-Elichi también lo es- Nozomi también sonrió- te voy a contar lo que paso en secundaria

-estas segura, si no quieres hacerlo ahora lo entenderé

-esta bien Elichi, además después me contaras tú lo que paso con Gasha-san

-esta bien-dijo Eli acercándose a su mejilla y volviendo a besarla

-¿te gustan mucho los besitos Elichi?- sonrió Nozomi acercándose al rostro de Eli y besando su frente, fue notorio el sonrojo de Eli al sentir los labios de Nozomi

-te quiero mucho… Non-chan

-yo también -sonrió la pelipurpura- voy a empezar

…

 _Nos mudamos el año pasado a medio año, a mediados de julio justo en medio de vacaciones, cuando terminaron me matricularon a la secundaria "Otoni". Desde el comienzo me mantuve distante a los demás, nunca he tratado de relacionarme con otros estudiantes, mis calificaciones fueron buenas desde el comienzo y cuando entregaron el primer ranking ocupe el primer puesto ganado con una diferencia de diez puntos a la que ocupaba el segundo puesto._

 _Creo que esa fue la razón por la que muchos alumnos después empezaron a acercarse más a mí, después de todo estaba ya en tercero y ocupaba el primer puesto a nivel de toda la secundaria, la mayoría de los que se me acercaban eran chicos, solo contestaba a sus preguntas y si tenían dudas de algo se los explicaba pero trataba de mantener mi distancia de ellos, siempre me sentí incomoda por la forma en como me miraban._

 _En mi clase había una chica que sobresalía y era muy popular era Izumi, pero desde que salió el primer ranking empecé a hacerme más popular, casi todo el colegio me conocía, eso jamás me importo pero si a ella._

 _Un día uno de los chicos más populares se me declaro delante de toda la clase, Satoshi Ishiki, eso me tomo por sorpresa pero aun así lo rechace como a otros que antes se me declararon, pensé que dejaría de molestar como los demás, pero lejos de eso se volvió más persistente, todos los días me esperaba a la hora de entrada y salida aun así siempre lo ignore, sabía que muchas chicas de mi clase se sentían atraídas hacia él, era amable y alegre pero no me interesaba, aun cuando me ofreció su amistad y que nos conociéramos más lo seguí rechazando, realmente no quería estar cerca de nadie, solo quería que me dejara en paz._

 _._

 _-Tojo-san, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- me pregunto en una ocasión_

 _-preferiría que no-conteste de forma un poco seca y seria_

 _-Nozomi es un hermoso nombre, me gustaría llamarte así- preferí ya no contestar y solo me aleje._

 _Al día siguiente me empezó a llamar solo por mi nombre, era muy incómodo pero por más que le reproche no me hizo caso, al final lo seguí ignorando aun cuándo me llamaba por mi nombre, también quiso que lo llamara por su nombre incluso me dio su celular y me daba algunas veces obsequios pero eso no cambio mi actitud hacia él._

 _Al comienzo de clases pensé que solo nos quedaríamos unas semanas por eso no me preocupaba mucho lo que Satoshi-kun dijera, pero cuando mi padre dijo que nos quedaríamos hasta fin de año me preocupe, empecé a ponerme más seria cuando me hablaba, y lo peor fue que todas las chicas empezaban a criticarme, nunca me importo relacionarme con otros pero jamás alguien me humillo o trato de hacerlo. Izumi-san sentía cierta molestia por mí porque a ella le gustaba Satoshi-kun._

 _Al comienzo pensé que sería una molestia pasajera pero solo empeoro, comenzó con hacerme bromas pesadas delante de la clase, lo cual ignore, pero después empezaron a ser más pesadas sus burlas, escondía mis zapatos, o a la hora de almuerzo escondía mis cosas, hablaba mal de mí a chicos y chicas. Trate de soportarlo pensando en que se le pasaría pero solo empeoro._

 _Una mañana cuando llegue a clases_

 _-Tojo-san podemos hablar- me dijo Izumi-san_

 _-…claro…-dije dudosa, no estaba segura de lo que quería, pensé que quería seguir molestándome, me hizo ir con ella al techo_

 _-quería disculparme contigo por la forma en cómo te hable, lo siento mucho- hizo una reverencia_

 _-es… enserio…- pregunte dudosa_

 _-si, sé que me porte mal y espero que podamos olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo- me tendió su mano, aun dudaba pero si la rechazaba sería peor, acepte sus disculpas esperando que no volviera a tener ningún incidente más con ella._

 _Pasaron los días y no volví a tener ningún problema con ella, se portaba amable conmigo._

 _-Tojo-san, hoy vamos a ir a ver unas tiendas, ¿no quieres venir con nosotras?- me hizo la invitación Izumi, al comienzo la rechace_

 _-no gracias, hoy tengo trabajo_

 _-¿Dónde trabajas?_

 _-… en el templo_

 _-no te aburres- se puso a reír un poco- esto va a ser más divertido, además solo será un rato_

 _-lo siento, pero hoy no…- trate de irme_

 _-será divertido, dijiste que estaba perdonada por lo que antes te hice, no me digas que aun desconfías de mi_

 _-no,… es solo que…- por un momento empecé a considerarlo, al final termine aceptando- está bien_

 _-me alegra que aceptes_

 _En el camino ella y sus amigas me empezaran a hacer preguntas sobre las veces que me he mudado, las ciudades que visite, entre otras cosas, conteste de forma superficial, no quería decir mucho de mí, después de caminar un rato llegamos a una tienda de ropa._

 _-me hicieron esperar mucho- un chico estaba parado en la entrada_

 _-Satoshi-kun sentimos hacerte esperar- hablo Izumi_

 _-me alegra verte Nozomi-chan- sonrió al verme, fue fácil que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba_

 _-lo siento debo irme- hable para alejarme lo más rápido de ahí_

 _-espera Nozomi- hablo Satoshi- vine acá solo porque me dijeron que tu vendrías, no me dejaras plantado ahora- sonrió muy confiado, Izumi y las demás se ruborizaron cuando el sonrió, pero a mi lejos de agradarme me disgustaba su presencia_

 _-no, realmente quiero irme-aun así el me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro para ir con ellos, realmente no quería ir, pero no quería ser mal educada ni nada, acepte quedarme un rato más._

 _Ellas empezaron a probarse ropa, pero siempre discutían entre ellas para que Satoshi las viera o ayudara a escoger ropa, a él no parecía incomodarle, incluso les escogió ropa interior, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que a él solo le gustaba llamar la atención, y siempre que hacia algo por ellas después me miraba, como si esperara que hiciera o dijera algo._

 _Después de estar unos minutos más con ellos, me despedí con la excusa de que mis padres me llamaron, salí lo más rápido de la tienda._

 _-Nozomi espera- me alcanzo cerca de una cuadra después Satoshi_

 _-lo siento, pero tengo mucha prisa_

 _-espera- me tomo de la mano- estas molesta… o celosa- hablo mientras se acercaba a mí_

 _En ese momento estaba cansada de sus insinuaciones, molesta con Izumi porque me arrastro hasta ahí para poder coquetear con Satoshi_

 _-estoy cansada- dije de forma seria, toda esa molestia me hizo tener más valor para rechazarlo definitivamente_

 _-¿cansada?_

 _-cansada de tus insinuaciones, tu no me gusta nada- di un tirón para que me soltara- ni siquiera te veo como un amigo, me molesta mucho tu presencia_

 _Diciendo lo último me aleje, trate de no irme corriendo porque si lo hacía parecería que huyera, para mi suerte esta vez ya no me siguió, reconozco que fui un poco ruda con él, pero si no lo dejaba claro seguiría molestándome._

 _Al día siguiente Izumi y las demás me encerraron en el baño_

 _-escucha Tojo- hablo molesta Izumi- ayer quisimos que Satoshi se quedara con nosotros y por tu culpa ahora ya ni nos habla_

 _-me pregunto si te haces una idea de la razón- hablo una de sus amigas_

 _-eres un cerebrito, porque no nos dices la razón- dijo la otra golpeando la pared del baño haciendo que me sintiera intimidada_

 _-Satoshi-kun se molestó porque no te quedaste- hablo molesta- porque crees que te invitamos, porque nos agradas… no me haga reír, quisimos usarte y lo arruinaste_

 _-eres una idiota Tojo…- me tomo de la camisa del cuello_

 _-supongo que no te importara esto…-Izumi me empujó y salieron del cubilo jalando la puerta por la parte de afuera para que no saliera, luego me hecho una cubeta de agua sucia por encima de la puerta._

 _Todo el lugar se inundó por un desagradable olor, cuando salí del baño ellas ya no estaban, al rato escuche pasos en la entrada del baño, pronto había una gran multitud de alumnas y alumnos en la entrada riéndose de mi_

 _-Tojo apestas…_

 _-lo único que tiene de bueno es su cerebrito…_

 _-lo demás apesta…_

 _-qué asco…_

 _-no te me acerques Tojo…_

 _-vas a apestar todo el colegio…_

 _No sé qué paso después, en algún momento perdí el conocimiento, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada y rechazada. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, pensé que eso podría haber sido solo una pesadilla pero la realidad era otra._

 _Mis padres denunciaron al colegio pero al final solo lo consideraron como una broma estudiantil, tampoco pudieron expulsar a Izumi y sus amigas a causa de que era hija de la directora, mis padres quisieron cambiarme de colegio pero solo faltaban unas semanas para que acabaran las clases así que no pudieron hacerlo. Aun así mis padres no quisieron que vaya a clases en esas semanas, solo asistí para los exámenes y los demás días me ausente._

 _Al final del año seguí ocupando el primer puesto, después de eso pensé que nos mudaríamos pero mis padres aún estaban con trabajo en la ciudad, me dijeron que dos de sus mejores socios se mudarían a la ciudad y que demorarían en hacer un proyecto así que tenía que quedarme un tiempo más. Al comienzo quisieron que entrara a UTK por ser uno de los mejores institutos pero sabía que la mayoría de mis compañeras en secundaria irían ahí, además no me gustaban sus instalaciones, era muy cerrado, cuando supe de Otonokizaka supe que ahí debía estudiar, mis padres accedieron que estudiara ahí a cambio de que diera el examen en ambos institutos. Ellos no mencionaron del incidente que tuve, sé que en el fondo ellos se sentían culpables por estar muy ausentes conmigo._

 _…_

-fin Elichi- sonrió Nozomi después de contar, Eli estaba entre asombrada y molesta, sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida y detrás de ella había una gran tristeza

-Nozomi… yo…-no sabía que decir, se sentía molesta, tubo el impulso de ir y buscar a Izumi y Satoshi y si era posible matarlos

-Elichi… es algo que ya paso-Nozomi se dio cuenta de la clara molestia que tenía Eli- ya no siento ningún resentimiento hacia ellos

-¡pero Nozomi!...-levanto un poco la voz- ellos… ellos…-estaba conteniendo la rabia que sentía

-es algo que ya paso…

-pero… Nozomi, ellos te humillaron, ese idiota te acosaba, Izumi solo te uso, como no voy a sentir rabia hacia ellos

Nozomi abrazo a Eli para calmarla

-Elichi ahora está conmigo, no puedo tener ningún sentimiento negativo

-Nozomi… lo siento

-Elichi ya te has disculpado lo suficiente- beso con cuidado su frente

-no volveré a dejar que alguien te lastime, lo prometo- susurro Eli tomando la mano de Nozomi y besándola, Nozomi se ruborizo por su acción

-E-Elichi… n-no hagas eso…- dijo avergonzada apartando la vista

-te quiero mucho- Eli esta vez beso su frente y luego su mejilla

-E-Eli..chi…-Nozomi tenía la cara completamente roja

-te ves hermosa cuando estas avergonzada

-Elichi…-Nozomi hizo un mohín- estas más molestosa o me parece

-es que te he extrañado mucho-dijo volviendo a besar sus mejillas- no tienes idea de cuanto

-y-yo…tam…bien…hmm…-Eli beso el cuello de Nozomi haciendo que se estremeciera- Elichi para

-no lo puedo evitar- sonrió Eli abrazando- no me volveré a alejar de ti

-ara, Elichi es mas cariñosa de lo que imagine

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazadas disfrutando de la compañía y calor de la otra

-Nozomi… ¿qué hora es?

-hm… diez… ¿tienes sueño?

-no

-Elichi, si no duermes te hará daño-dijo Nozomi un poco burlona

-no me trates como a una niñita-Eli hizo un puchero

-lo eres Elichi

-¡Nozomi!... no te burles de mi

-seguro que eso es lo que más has extrañado de mí- Eli no respondió pero se sonrojo notablemente- ara, entonces si lo extrañaste

-Nozomi…-Nozomi beso la frente de Eli

-Elichi vamos a dormir

-no… voy a contarte lo que paso con… Gasha

-¿estas segura?, si aún no lo quieres hacer lo entiendo

-quiero hacerlo, no quiero ocultarte nada de mi…-Nozomi beso la frente de Eli

-está bien Elichi- sonrió de forma dulce

…

 _Quería ser igual de buena bailarina de valet como mi madre y mi abuela, desde pequeña participe en pequeños concursos pero jamás gane nada, en algunos concursos ocupe el cuarto o quinto lugar pero eso para mí no era suficiente, no me sentía satisfecha con lo poco de mi progreso._

 _En uno de los tantos concursos que participe realmente me lucí, ese era un concurso regional y habían más competidores sin embargo entrene por meses enteros sin descanso alguno, realmente estaba emocionada por este concurso. Cuando llego la hora de mi presentación yo misma me sorprendí de cómo lo hice, estaba segura de que ganaría pero… no estuve a la altura, ocupe el segundo puesto, la que ocupo el primer puesto reconozco que lo hizo mejor que yo pero quien realmente me sorprendió fue quien ocupó el tercer puesto, sus movimientos fueron precisos y estables, por un momento pensé que ella me ganaría, su nombre era Gasha._

 _Después de ese concurso participe en otro en el que me volví a encontrar con esa chica, al final de la presentación dieron los resultados y ocupe el tercer puesto y ella el segundo._

 _-parece que esta vez te gane- me dijo cuando estábamos solas en los vestidores, éramos las únicas, las demás se fueron a encontrar con sus familias, después de cada presentación a diferencia de las demás yo me daba mi tiempo a solas par a meditar en lo que me equivoque y que me falta._

 _-y que…- conteste de forma seca y fría_

 _-qué carácter, en las presentaciones eres muy diferente- dijo de forma un poco burlona pero amigable_

 _-y que con eso- seguí mostrándome seria, no soy buena relacionándome y jamás me intereso hacerlo, en concursos o clases era muy distante al resto, prefería mi espacio._

 _-¿en qué concurso participaras ahora?-no conteste, no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle, solo me aleje ignorándola- sabes, dentro de un mes habrá un nuevo concurso en la ciudad de Malakhovka, voy a participar ahí, espero verte- dijo sonriendo y yéndose del lugar._

 _En ese mes entrene mañana, tarde y noche, mis calificaciones bajaron un poco, pero trate de igualar mi tiempo, cuando llegaron las inscripciones no dude en regístrame, mis padres me apoyaron en todo momento y mi abuela me dio algunos consejos, estaba muy motivada para este concurso, no quería fallarles._

 _Termino el concurso y dieron los resultados, ocupe el segundo puesto y ella el tercero, sin embargo no me sentía feliz por el resultado, sabía que me faltaba mucho para ser igual de buena que mi abuela y mi madre._

 _-esta vez me ganaste- me dijo cuando estuvimos nuevamente solas en los vestidores- ¿en qué concurso entraras ahora?_

 _-dentro de unas semanas habrá otro concurso, voy a participar ahí_

 _-ya veo, entonces nos veremos ahí- sonrió confiada, yo la seguí viendo indiferente_

 _Llego el concurso y volvimos a encontrarnos, esta vez ella ocupo el segundo puesto y yo el tercero. Después de eso hablamos un poco, volvimos a encontrarnos en los concursos siguientes y así pasaron los meses, con el tiempo empecé a contarle más de mí y ella de sí misma, nos contamos en los concursos que hasta entonces participamos, la razón por la que lo hacíamos y muchas cosas más, era alguien alegre y amistosa, se conocía con casi todas las competidoras, sin embargo estas mantenían cierta distancia de ella, pensé que era porque le tendrían envidia o algo así._

 _Al final de año hacen un gran concurso en la ciudad de Moscú, este concurso está dividido en dos secciones, el primero participan competidores hasta los quince años y en el segundo mayores de quince, esta competencia es una de los eventos más importantes y famosos de la ciudad. Trabaje para este concurso por meses, no sabía cuál sería el resultado pero sabía que a esas alturas era mucho mejor que Gasha, ya que en los últimos concursos en los que participamos le gane, a parte sabía que no tenía un entrenamiento tan estricto como el mío, aun así la seguía considerando una rival._

 _Este concurso es tan grande e importante que el día antes del concurso los competidores tienen que quedarse en un hotel pagado por la propia compañía encargada de este evento, se registran y pasan la noche en ese lugar y al día siguiente por la tarde es el concurso._

 _Llegue y me registre, mi habitación quedaba cerca de la de Gasha así que toda la tarde nos la pasamos hablando, no estaba segura del porque pero ese día Gasha estaba un poco distraída o nerviosa, eso me preocupo un poco, aun así ella se negó a contarme algo, no insistí mucho en que me contara._

 _Cerca de las siete ella regreso a su habitación ya que necesitábamos descansar bien para el día siguiente. A las nueve escuche golpes en mi puerta, salí a ver quién era, Gasha tenía una expresión un poco tensa y preocupada_

 _-Gasha, ¿te ocurre algo?_

 _-si, veras… no sé si puedo confiar en ti_

 _-sabes que si- dije un poco preocupada por su conducta- dime que pasa, si puedo ayudarte en algo lo hare_

 _-es que…_

 _-Gasha puedes confiar en mi- tome su mano para calmarla_

 _-…gracias… Eli-sonrió levemente- veras, esta mañana cuando vine por error deje la maleta de mi traje en la entrada y traje conmigo otra maleta… los botones del hotel llevaron mi maleta al sótano del hotel pensando que serían utensilios que es lo que yo tengo… no sé qué hacer_

 _-por eso estabas tan nerviosa hacer rato_

 _-si… es solo que no puedo participar sin mi traje_

 _-lo entiendo, pero ya hablaste con los botones o algún encargado_

 _-no, ya que mañana es el concurso todos están ocupados… que hago_

 _-porque no vamos al sótano, seguro ahí hay algún encargado y pedimos ayuda_

 _-tú crees- sonrió alegre y un poco más calmada_

 _-claro, vamos te acompaño_

 _-gracias Eli- sonrió abrazándome_

 _El hotel era realmente grande así que demoramos, además sus cosas no estaban en el sótano exactamente sino que lo llevaron a un viejo almacén que tenía el hotel._

 _Cuando llegamos me sorprendí de que Gasha tuviera la llave del lugar sin embargo no le di mucha importancia._

 _-Eli, ¿puedes ir primera?, me da un poco de miedo los lugares oscuros_

 _-está bien- dije sin mucha preocupación, después de todo yo no tenía miedo a nada- trata de buscar algún interruptor- no obtuve respuesta, a cambio escuche un golpe fuerte, me voltee rápido esperando ver a Gasha, lo único que vi fue la puerta cerrada, luego escuche como echaban llave por la parte de afuera._

 _-espero de que te diviertas… Eli- escuche una voz burlona por afuera_

 _-Gasha… ¿Qué estás haciendo?... abre ahora mismo…_

 _-te dejare un rato ahí, al menos hasta que alguien te encuentre- escuche su risa_

 _-porque haces esto- trate de empujar la puerta- ¡deja de bromear y abre!- estaba muy molesta_

 _-intenta salir, aunque dudo que puedas, que disfrutes la noche en compañía de las ratas y cucarachas- dijo aun riendo- que ingenua, este es el lugar donde dejan la basura, realmente fuiste idiota como para no darte cuenta_

 _-…Gasha…-el miedo empezó a dominarme-¡abre ahora mismo!- trate de gritar_

 _-que te diviertas y que esto te sirva de lección, no eres mejor que yo- diciendo esto escuche sus pasos alejarse._

 _Trate de mantener la calma, quería creer de que solo era una broma y que vendría a abrirme la puerta, pero jamás lo hizo, pasaron las horas y cada vez me sentía más asustada, todo el lugar apestaba, aparte escuchaba pasos y chirridos, llego un momento en que no pude contener el llanto, me sentó cerca de puerta y me abrace, no pude mantenerme en calma, estuve llorando y gritando para que alguien me sacara_

 _-por favor… alguien…ayuda… no quiero estar sola… déjame salir…tengo miedo…- pero nadie me escucho, en algún momento perdí el conocimiento._

 _Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería del hotel, ya era mediodía. Explique a mis padres y a los encargados lo que paso, pero a causa de que la familia de Gasha tenía influencias en el concurso no la expulsaron, mis padres se opusieron a que participara, no estaba en las condiciones más óptimas para participar pero aun así lo hice._

 _En cuanto a Gasha no la vi en ningún momento y por más que quería reclamarle priorice primero el concurso y dejar eso para después._

 _Aunque me esforcé en mi presentación no gane ningún puesto, en cambio ella ocupo el primer puesto, me parecía injusta su victoria, pero lo único que pude hacer fue llorar cuando vi cómo le entregaban el premio._

 _Después de ese concurso participe en otros pero ya no llegue a ocupar algún puesto, y también empezó mi trauma hacia la oscuridad, no podía creerlo pero no podía estar en la oscuridad ya que me ponía a llorar y en mi cabeza llegaban escenas de esa noche. En un concurso me encontré con ella, terminamos peleándonos, la golpee tanto que casi la deje inconsciente, me expulsaron del concurso, después de ese incidente ya no volví a presentarme._

 _Con el tiempo me volví más agresiva con mis compañeros y un poco distante a mi familia, sin embargo eso fue pasajero, gracias a mi abuela pude sentirme nuevamente segura… pero ya no volví a confiar en nadie más y pensé que nunca más lo volvería hacer._

 _…_

-Elichi… yo…- Nozomi no sabía que decir, ahora entendía muchas cosas, su miedo a la oscuridad, su forma tan fría de ser pero sabía que en el fondo esa actitud era para protegerse así misma- Elichi, sé que no es mucho, pero jamás te lastimare ni fallare como amiga- Nozomi la vio de frente, quería hacerle llegar sus sentimientos y su sincera amistad

-Nozomi… gracias… por todo… por estar ahora conmigo…-Eli escondió su rostro en el cuello de Nozomi sollozando levemente

-Elichi…-Nozomi beso la cabeza de la rubia- gracias por contarme, sé que ha sido doloroso

-…para ti… también…

Ambas se abrazaron con más fuerza, estaban tan metidas en el momento que no notaron que afuera se escuchaban rayos y una fuerte tormenta, un fuerte rayo hizo resonar en toda la habitación y después todo se hizo oscuro

-¡AHH!...-Eli grito con fuerza y se aferró más a Nozomi, la abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento Nozomi no pudo respirara

-E-Eli-chi…-acaricio su cabello y espalda para calmarla, de alguna forma eso logro calmar un poco a Eli

-l-lo… si-si…ento…-susurro sin levantar la vista, estaba un poco encogida con los ojos cerrados, otra vez salieron lágrimas de sus ojos pero esta vez era de miedo.

-Elichi tengo una lámpara en mi maleta que funciona a pilas, si me sueltas un momento puedo prenderla y…

-no…no... por favor… no me dejes… por favor…-levanto la vista y miro con ojos de súplica, Nozomi vio sus hermosos orbes celestes empañados de lágrimas.

-Elichi será solo un momento, confía en mi- Nozomi beso su frente y acaricio su cabeza- no te dejare sola…

Eli estaba asustada, solo imaginar que la dejaría la hacía temblar, pero quería confiar en ella, quería volverse a dar una oportunidad, quería creer en Nozomi, asintió levemente y se separó de Nozomi, Nozomi beso una vez más su frente y se paró de forma lenta para no asustar más a Eli, ya parada busco rápido entre sus cosas la lámpara, a parte encontró "algo" cerca de la lámpara, sonrío al darse cuenta de lo que era, prendió la lámpara y la puso sobre la cómoda cerca de la cama de Eli, luego se volvió a echar a su lado.

Apenas Eli la tuvo a su alcance la abrazo con fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo

-gr-gra… cias… Nozo…mi- susurro un poco temerosa aun

-Elichi…-susurro Nozomi besando su frente- tranquila, no te dejare sola

-gacias…-susurro

-Elichi ¿se te antoja?- Nozomi le mostro una barra de chocolate, Eli se quedó viéndola fijamente

-hmm…-Eli dejo de sentir miedo de un momento a otro

-Elichi di ¡aa!- Eli obedeció como niña buena, Nozomi llevo a su boca un pequeño trozo de chocolate, como era pequeño fue inevitable que Eli lamiera sus dedos, Nozomi se ruborizo notablemente pero Eli no lo noto

Nozomi siguió dándole el dulce hasta que se acabo

-gracias

-te gusto Elichi

-harasho- sonrió Eli

-te sientes mejor- pregunto mientras acariciaba sus mejillas

-si, gracias a ti- beso su mejilla- Non-chan te quiero mucho

-yo también Elichi~, vamos a dormir

-si…- deposito otro beso en la mejilla de Nozomi- buenas noches

-buenas noches Elichi~

Ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas a los pocos minutos, fueron muchos sentimientos en un día, pero en ese momento se sentía realmente felices de volver a estar nuevamente en los brazos de la otra, ambas sabían que no dejarían que la otra se volviera a alejar, y mucho menos permitir que alguien la vuelva a lastimar, ese día ambas descubrieron un nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento más fuerte, puro e intenso…

.

.

.

 **Espero k les guste, e hecho un video en honor a su amistad,** Nozeli-chi-1764246017120888/, **si desean pueden darse una vuelta por mi face…**


	16. VERDADERA AMISTAD

Eli abrió levemente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a la persona que jamás pensó que llegaría a querer de esa forma, abrió completamente los ojos para distinguirla mejor, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla completamente dormida en sus brazos, con cuidado acerco su rostro al de la pelipurpura y deposito un beso suave en su frente

- _Nozomi… se ve tan hermosa… cuando duerme… cuando sonríe… cuando se burla… cuando estudia… cuando…. Se ve hermosa en todo momento….-_ mientras Eli pensaba todas estas cosas Nozomi empezó a despertar.

-E…Eli… chi~…- susurro Nozomi bostezando- buenos… días

-buenos días… Non-chan- Eli volvió a besarla pero esta vez en la mejilla

-ara, Elichi despertó muy cariñosa

-No-Nozomi…- Eli se ruborizo por la forma en que lo dijo

-Elichi estas roja- dijo Nozomi de forma burlona

-mou….- Eli hizo un puchero- ¿dormiste bien?

-si, Elichi~ es muy calientita- sonrió besando su mejilla- pero Elichi… es necesario que tu mano este ahí~

-¿mi mano?- Eli tenía un brazo debajo la cabeza de Nozomi la cual la usaba como almohada, este brazo rodeaba sus hombros, pero el otro brazo reposaba sobre el cuerpo de Nozomi, y su mano quedaba en un lugar en específico, cuando Eli lo noto su cara enrojeció de forma instantánea- y-yo… l-lo… l-lo…

-si tratas de disculparte al menos quita primero tu mano- dijo con tono burlón, Eli aparto la mano lo más rápido que pudo, pues esta había estado en la parte trasera de Nozomi

-l-lo…l-lo… si… ento….-susurro Eli completamente avergonzada

-esta bien Elichi, estas perdonada por agarrarme ahí y por estar toda la noche apretándome ahí

-¡que!

-Elichi que estabas soñando, estuviste apretándome con mucha fuerza

-a…ah… y-yo….- Eli no podía estar más roja, mientras que Nozomi tenía una gran sonrisa

-¿Elichi dormiste bien?

-… s-si…

-no vas a decir que soy calientita- Nozomi puso una cara triste, el corazón de la rubia dio un repentino salto haciendo que su cabeza empezara a votar vapor aparte de que su cara enrojeciera mas, si era posible- ara, Elichi está muy… ardiente~- uso un tono provocativo y una mirada un poco seductora

-No… No-Nozo….

-jajajaja… Elichi se ve muy linda…- empezó a burlarse Nozomi

-¡NOZOMI!...- Eli hizo un puchero- ¡aun cuando acabamos de reconciliarnos sigues molestando!

-¿reconciliarnos? Eso suena mas…. Intimo- nuevamente uso un tono provocativo

-m-mou… Nozomi

-si Elichi- Nozomi beso su mejilla- no me digas que no te gusta que juegue contigo un rato

-si… no, digo… no me gusta

-Elichi que indecisa, ¿te gusta o no?

-… s-si…- Eli aparto la mirada completamente avergonzada

-esa es mi Elichi

-¿"mi"?

-ayer tu dijiste, "quiero que solo estés conmigo, que solo sonrías conmigo, quiero que solo me veas a mí, yo no quiero verte con nadie más", así que si yo voy a estar solo con Elichi, entonces Elichi tiene que estar solo conmigo- acaricia la mejilla de la rubia y deposita un beso corto en esta- está claro Elichi- posa un dedo en los labios de Eli, por alguna razón la rubia no podía apartar la vista de Nozomi, esos hermosos ojos turquesa empezaron a hipnotizarla, no podía apartar la mirada y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de Nozomi, Nozomi se sentía un poco confundida por el repentino acercamiento, los ojos de Eli adquirieron un brillo distinto, su mente se puso en blanco y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, lo hizo casi por instinto, Eli termino acercando su rostro y beso suavemente el mentón de Nozomi, ella abrió los ojos, sus mejillas empezaron a tomar color

-¿E-Elichi?- ese beso roso levemente sus labios

-Nozomi, te quiero mucho- Eli la abrazo con fuerza- Nozomi…

-… yo también te quiero mucho Elichi- Nozomi correspondió al abrazo- no volveré a dejar que me dejes

-no lo volveré hacer…-Eli se separó un poco, tomo la mano de Nozomi y lo beso con mucho cuidado- lo prometo- dijo sonriendo de forma encantadora

Estuvieron un rato más abrazadas, con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, Nozomi pensó en el beso que le dio Eli, cerca de los labios o casi una parte de estos, pensó que fue un accidente así que decidió no pensar tanto en ello, ahora lo que le importaba era que estaba con ella, ahora sabia más de su pasado, se prometió así misma que la cuidaría y estaría a su lado

-Elichi

-hmm- ambas aun mantenían los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué hora es?

-no sé, supongo que ya son las seis… ¿Por qué?

-vamos a levantarnos

-eh?-esta vez abrió sus ojos- aún es temprano, además…-miro hacia la ventana- aún está lloviendo

-hay algo que quiero mostrarte

-¿Qué cosa?

-ya lo sabrás, iré a cambiarme primera- Nozomi se levantó de la cama aunque no pudo alejarse mucho ya que Eli tomo su mano- Elichi, que pasa

-pu-puedes… b-beso…

-¿puedes beso?-Nozomi no entendía a lo que se refería, Eli bajo la vista- ara, ¿Elichi acaso quiere un besito?

-…-Eli solo asintió sin decir nada

Nozomi sonrió al ver la tierna expresión de su amiga, se acercó lentamente y beso en su mentón, cerca de los labios pero no tan cerca como lo hizo Eli, se separó despacio para ver el rostro sonrojado de Eli, esta por inercia acaricio el lugar donde fue besada

-¿te gusto Elichi~?- Nozomi lo dijo con tono burlón

-…s-si…

-iré a cambiarme-la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez en su frente- descansa un rato mas

Nozomi entro al baño, se bañó, cambio y salió; cuando salió vio a Eli, aún estaba en la cama viéndola atentamente.

-Elichi te toca

-… si- se levantó despacio y se metió a la ducha

Cuando ambas ya estuvieron listas salieron del hotel

-¿estas segura que podemos salir?- pregunto temerosa Eli, aun llovía un poco, hacia frio y el cielo estaba un poco oscuro.

-claro que si podemos Elichi~, además solo vamos a ir al bosque

-¡QUE!... ¡a-al… bosque!, ese lugar es peligroso, escuche que ahí hubo asesinatos y suicidios y…

-Elichi eso fue hace tiempo, ahora solo es una atracción turística

-pero… hay fantasmas

-Elichi, ¿crees en los fantasmas?

-… n-no… pero… me dan miedo

-es un poco incoherente, no crees pero te dan miedo

-no es mi culpa- Eli aparto la vista avergonzada y frustrada, Nozomi la vio con cierta burla, adoraba cada expresión de Eli, tomo su mano sorprendiendo a la rubia la cual volteo a verla con sorpresa, Nozomi le dio una sonrisa.

-¿mejor?

-si- Eli entrelazo sus dedos con los de Nozomi- mejor

Ambas caminaron un buen rato, Eli de rato en rato miraba hacia diferentes lados expectante a cualquier ruido

-Elichi tranquila, es seguro

-pero… está bien- trato de mantener la calma

Después de caminar unos minutos más Eli empezó a escuchar ruido de agua y al rato llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque, había una gran catarata y los árboles que estaban cerca eran mas grandes

-¡harasho!- Eli miro con asombro el lugar, ya no llovía así que se podía apreciar mejor, aun no entendía la razón por la que fueron pero ese lugar era muy imponente.

-Elichi sentémonos- Nozomi la guio hasta debajo de un gran árbol

-¿Qué hacemos acá?

-espera y lo veras- Nozomi sonrió con tranquilidad sentándose, Eli la imito, Nozomi apoyo su cabeza al hombro de Eli- Elichi no seas impaciente

Eli soltó la mano de Nozomi que hasta ese momento aún estaban entrelazadas, con cuidado rodeo la cintura de Nozomi acercándola más a su cuerpo, Nozomi se ruborizo un poco

-Elichi se esta aprovechando de la situación- dijo con tono burlón pero sin levantar la cabeza ya que estaba sonrojada

-tal vez- sonrió confiada, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro sabía que estaba ruborizada, eran pocas las veces en las que la veía así y lo disfrutaba

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio disfrutando de su compañía y el lugar tranquilo, poco a poco el cielo empezó a despejarse.

-¡HARASHOOO….!- Eli quedo asombrada con el paisaje.

Como la catarata era grande se podía apreciar claramente un arcoíris, a parte los arboles aún tenían gotas de rocío en sus ojos y con la iluminación del sol estas brillaban, mas el pasto el cual también tenía gotas de rocío

-hermoso, verdad

-si- Eli jamás había visto un paisaje tan hermoso- eso lo explica

-hm, ¿Qué cosa?

-cuando estuvimos en la clase de arte pintaste un paisaje con lluvia

-aunque parecía triste, en realidad era otra la impresión que quise dar

-ya veo, es hermoso

-siempre después de una fuerte lluvia se forma un paisaje similar, se ve mejor en donde hay un gran número de árboles, lo malo es que dura poco tiempo

A los pocos minutos las hojas dejaron de brillar

-¿Por qué?

-porque el sol seca las hojas- Nozomi se levanto

-adónde vas

-vamos a sacarnos fotos Elichi~

-eh?, ¿trajiste tu cámara?

-por supuesto que si

-has gravado esto

-claro que si

Nozomi y Eli empezaron a sacarse fotos, en algunas se sacaron solas pero en la mayoría estuvieron ambas. Estuvieron cerca de una hora ahí, después decidieron regresar, Eli quería saber que pasó con Satoshi y de paso acusar a Izumi con la tutora por lo que hizo, de regreso Eli volvió a tomar la mano de Nozomi, no porque estuviera asustada, sino porque le gustaba ese contacto que tenía con ella.

-las estuve buscando- su tutora se acercó a ellas cuando llegaron al comedor principal para desayunar

-lo siento profesora- hablo Eli

-¿Dónde estuvieron?

-salimos a dar una vuelta- esta vez fue Nozomi

-ya te sientes mejor Tojo-san

-si

-¿Qué va a pasar con ese idiota?- hablo Eli seria y un poco molesta

-¿Idiota?

-ese idiota que trato de besar a Nozomi

-¿Satoshi Ishiki?, ya hablamos con el dueño del hotel, nos vamos a cambiar de hotel y en cuanto a su hijo dijo que el mismo se encargaría y pidió las disculpas del caso

-una disculpa no es suficiente, yo misma voy…

-¡Elichi!

-pero Nozomi

-no vale la pena, además tenemos otra cosa también que discutir

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto preocupada la tutora por la expresión de Nozomi

Nozomi le conto lo que Izumi y sus amigas le hicieron a Eli la noche anterior, la profesora las cito a todas en una aula vacía junto con otros profesores.

.

-¿Qué tiene que decir a su defensa señorita Izumi?

-yo… ellas están exagerando, solo fuimos al lago que está cerca, y solo regresamos antes que Ayase, no le hemos hecho nada

-ustedes la empujaron- hablo Nozomi molesta

-tú no te metas Tojo-dijo Izumi molesta- esto no te incumbe-la empujo haciéndola retroceder, Eli al ver esto no dudo y empujo a Izumi solo que más fuerte

-no te atrevas a tocarla, me puedes hacer a mí lo que sea pero no permitiré que la toques a ella- dijo Eli con una clara molestia

-¡vasta!- la tutora levanto la voz

-lo ve profesora, Ayase es la culpable, para empezar de que nos acusa, nosotras solo fuimos al bosque y ella nos siguió

-ustedes la llevaron

-Tojo porque esta acá, a ella ni siquiera le incumbe esto

-le incumbe porque ella encontró ayer a la señorita Ayase en el bosque, ya hable con ellas aparte y me explicaron la razón por la que Ayase-san no pudo salir de bosque, al parecer anoche Tojo-san las escucho y fue a buscarla, no solo eso, también tengo entendido que empujaron a Ayase-san y le dijeron cosas que sabían que la lastimarían, lo van a negar

-no, pero ellas lo están exagerando, es su palabra contra la nuestra

-seré directa, ¿para qué fueron al bosque?

-solo… fuimos a pasear

-¿Por qué empujaron a Ayase-san?

-ella nos siguió y…

-esa no fue la pregunta

La discusión duro cerca de una hora mas, al final la tutora tomo una decisión, Izumi seria expulsada y sus amigas serian suspendidas un tiempo. Después de esa discusión Izumi y sus amigas fueron mandadas de vuelta a casa, en cuanto a las demás los profesores les dijeron que arreglaran sus cosas puesto que iban a cambiarse de hotel.

-Nozomi, podemos hablar- Eli y Nozomi entraron a su habitación y se encontraron con Satoshi que estaba adentro

-¡tú!…- Eli apenas lo reconoció lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo volar varios metros y chocar contra la pared- te voy a matar…

-Elichi espera- Nozomi la detuvo, Eli se detuvo pero aun miraba con mucha frialdad y rabia al chico

-yo… solo quería disculparme con Nozomi- Eli al escuchar el nombre de su amiga se liberó del agarre de Nozomi y lo volvió a golpear en el rostro

-no la vuelvas a llamar por su nombre infeliz, te voy a…-Eli estuvo a punto de volver a golpearlo pero la voz de Nozomi la detuvo

-¡Elichi para!- Nozomi estaba un poco molesta

-pero… él te…

-Elichi ya te dije que no vale la pena

-que no vale la pena, este idiota…

-¡Elichi!- Eli se resignó, soltó al chico al cual tenía contra la pared y lo tomaba del cuello, cuando se vio libre empezó a toser a causa de la falta de aire

-lo… siento,… yo vine a disculparme…. Por lo de ayer- hablo Satoshi tosiendo- perdóname por favor Nozo…- se ganó una mirada más fría y penetrante de parte de Eli- digo Tojo-san, perdóname por favor…

-crees que con un "perdóname" va a olvidar lo de ayer- hablo Eli molesta

-yo... lo siento…

-Satoshi-kun será mejor que te retires- dijo Nozomi de forma seria

-pero… - Satoshi vio a Nozomi, sabía que no lo iba a perdonar así de fácil, además Eli seguía viéndolo con mucha frialdad, era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a golpearlo- realmente lo siento- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio después de que se fue, Nozomi se sentía feliz que Eli la cuidara y protegiera pero no le gustaba que sea tan violenta, Eli se sentía un poco culpable pero no por golpear a Satoshi, no se arrepentiría de eso jamás, se sentía culpable por no haber protegido antes a Nozomi.

-Elichi…- no pudo terminar de hablar, Eli de improvisto la empujo sobre su cama y se puso sobre ella inmovilizándola, la cara de Nozomi enrojeció por su accion- E-Eli…

-no me arrepentiré por golpear a ese imbécil, golpeare a cualquiera que te lastime o a cualquiera que se te acerque…- se acercó hasta su oído y le susurro- eres mía…

-hmm… nh…- Nozomi se mordió el labio al sentir el aliento de Eli chocar contra su oído- E-Eli…

-te quiero mucho Non-chan- Eli se hecho sobre Nozomi haciendo presión en sus brazos para que su amiga no cargue con su peso- eres solo mía

-E-Eli…chi… eres muy posesiva

-lo lamento…- Eli se separó un poco, no quería incomodarla

-eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, Elichi~-Nozomi rodeo su cuello y la volvió atraer a su cuerpo

-Nozomi…-Eli empezó a perderse en esos hermosos ojos turquesa

-Elichi~…

Eli se acercó al rostro de Nozomi y beso en su mentón, Nozomi sonrió por la acción de su amiga, esta vez ella la beso pero en la mejilla, continuaron con besos cortos en la mejilla, frente o mentón y suaves caricias en sus rostros

-deberíamos arreglar nuestras cosas Elichi~

-un rato más- Eli volvió a besar su mejilla- te quiero mucho

Ambas estaban tan metidas en la compañía de la otra que no notaron en que momento sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca, cuando lo notaron sus alientos chocaban con el de la otra, Eli y Nozomi se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, en ese momento sintieron como sus corazones latían mas rápido y fuerte, sus mejillas tomaron color, Eli sin darse cuenta empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para que sus labios se juntaran

-Ayase-san y Tojo-san ¿ya están listas?- escucharon a su tutora tocar la puerta, se separaron de golpe

-s-si… profesora…. Sa-salimos….. e-en un momento- dijo Eli al otro lado de la habitación mientras que Nozomi seguía echada en la cama, ambas estaban con la cara roja

-esta bien, dentro de unos minutos llegara el autobús

-s-si…. gr-gracias- cuando la profesora se fue ambas no sabían que decir, se quedaron un rato en silencio

-No-Nozomi… y-yo….-Eli no era capaz de verla a los ojos

-Elichi…. q-que ibas… hacer…..-pregunto tímidamente Nozomi

-y-yo… hm… te iba a besar… en la mejilla…-ambas sabían que eso no era cierto, Nozomi no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar- lo siento… si te… incomode

Nozomi se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella

-ara, Elichi, por un momento pensé que me robarías mi primer beso- lo dijo con tono burlón pero con una clara vergüenza, sus mejillas seguían rojas

-n-no,… y-yo…no iba…hacer…eso…-Eli estaba apoyada a la pared paralizada por la cercanía de su amiga, Nozomi puso su dedo en los labios de la rubia y la acaricio

-Elichi tiene los labios muy suaves- Eli estaba paralizada, esa mirada intensa de Nozomi y esa acción le impedían reaccionar

-No-Nozo…-Nozomi aparto sus dedos de los labios de Eli, sonrió al ver la expresión de Eli, tenía la cara roja, incluso unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro, sus ojos tenían un intenso brillo

-lo siento Elichi, tenía que vengarme por haberme avergonzado hace rato

-…- Eli aun no atinaba a decir nada, Nozomi sonrió y la abrazo

-Elichi, estas molesta

-n-no, pero… me sorprendiste- Eli correspondió el abrazo timidamente

-tú también,… estuviste muy cerca de mi rostro

-yo… quise besar tu mentón…

-hace rato dijiste que era mi mejilla

-a-a… y-yo no- Nozomi beso su mejilla

-Elichi, hoy nos van a dejar que vayamos por nuestra cuenta cuando nos cambiamos de hotel,… qu-quieres… ir conmigo

-enserio- sonrió Eli- iré contigo adonde sea- Eli beso su mejilla

-ara, se te fue la vergüenza de un momento a otro- dijo con tono burlón

-no te burles

-tu empezaste

-solo olvidémoslo- Eli aparto la vista rascando su mejilla

- _Elichi se ve muy hermosa cuando se avergüenza-_ pensó Nozomi divertida- Elichi alistemos nuestras cosas.

Ambas empezaron a acomodar sus cosas, Nozomi de rato en rato se burlaba de la rubia, ella pensaba que lo que paso minutos atrás fue solo una broma de Eli, mientras que Eli no sabía porque actuó así, estuvo a punto de besarla, sabía que eso no era normal pero lo atribuyo a que extraño mucho a Nozomi y por eso se dejó llevar.

Cuando llego el autobús ellas ya estuvieron listas, se sentaron juntas, Eli ayudo a cargar las cosas de Nozomi porque era muy pesado para ella, todo el viaje Nozomi estuvo apoyada a Eli y ella la abrazaba por atrás, estuvieron dormidas hasta que llegaron al otro hotel.

Fueron a un hotel en la región de Fuji-goko, la distribución de cuartos fue la misma así que les toco juntas de nuevo, ordenaron sus cosas, luego el profesor encargado del viaje les dio permiso para que pasearan por la ciudad por su cuenta.

-Nozomi ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-vamos a dar un tour por los cinco lagos, luego iremos a ver los diferentes museos, iremos a almorzar y luego iremos a dar una vuelta por el festival que hay en la ciudad y ya para la noche iremos a un onsen

-¿onsen?, ¿Qué es eso?

-ya lo veras Elichi- Nozomi puso una sonrisa picara

.

Toda la mañana hicieron lo que Nozomi dijo, esta vez Eli disfruto mas del paseo que el día anterior, se sacaron fotos en todo momento. En un momento en que se detuvieron a descansar hablaron sobre lo que hicieron el día anterior, como se sintieron con su separación, lo que ahora sentían, Eli también le conto lo que Izumi le dijo esa tarde en que Nozomi desapareció, después de hablar de muchas otras cosas más fueron a almorzar, en todo momento Eli sujeto la mano de Nozomi, a ella no le incomodo ese contacto, le gustaba ser tan cercana con la rubia.

-¿Qué vas a pedir Non-chan?- pregunto Eli con una sonrisa encantadora, Nozomi se ruborizo ligeramente

-ara, Elichi~ esta mas confiada o me parece- le devolvió la sonrisa confiada- voy a pedir Yakiniku y ¿tú que vas a pedir?

-hm… no estoy segura

-que tal Tempura

-¿Tempura?

-si, es rico~

-entonces eso

Después de esperar unos minutos les sirvieron sus pedidos

-rico~-los ojos de Nozomi brillaron después de dar el primer bocado- ¿Qué tal el tuyo Elichi?

-también esta rico- Eli se quedó viendo como comía, parecía ella cuando comía chocolate- Nozomi ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Yakiniku~…

-eso lo explica- sonrió Eli

-y de ti Elichi, ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

-chocolate- contesto de forma inconsciente, Nozomi empezó a reírse por su respuesta- Nozomi no te burles- hizo un puchero

-lo… siento… Elichi~….-Nozomi trataba de contener la risa- pero…. Jajajaj

-mou… Nozomi ya vasta…

-Elichi~… no hagas pucheros o no parare de reír…-contesto burlona

-siempre te burlas

-ya, ya Elichi~, vamos a almorzar

Almorzaron tranquilamente, hablaron de algunas libros que estuvieron leyendo, de los lugares que mas les gusto, las fotos. Eli aun le insistía a Nozomi que le pasara las fotos pero ella solo dijo que si se las iba a pasar, aunque la rubia lo dudaba.

Después de almorzar dieron una vuelta por la ciudad

-aún es temprano para ir a ver el festival, ¿A dónde quieres ir Elichi~?

-tu escoge el lugar

-podríamos…-se ruborizo notablemente- ir a un onsen ahora que es temprano, además a esta hora deben estar vacíos

-claro, pero ¿Qué es un onsen?- Nozomi se sonrojo mas, siempre quiso ir a un lugar así con una amiga, era normal entre amigas o amigos ir a esos lugares pero se sentía muy nerviosa- estas bien

-s-si… creo que mejor damos una vuelta por la ciudad

-¿y el onsen?- Eli no entendía que era, pero empezó a interesarle cuando vio nerviosa y sonrojada a su amiga

-tal vez… otro día

-no, mejor vamos ahora, quiero ir a todo tipo de lugar contigo- Eli beso su mano y le dio su mejor sonrisa y mirada, Nozomi enrojeció por completo

-Elichi me voy a vengar por lo que acabas de hacer- consto Nozomi avergonzada, apartando su mano

-esta era mi venganza porque te burlaste de mí en el restaurant- sonrió divertida volviendo a tomar su mano- y bien ¿A dónde vamos?

-ya lo decidí, iremos a un onsen- Eli vio el rostro de Nozomi, tenía una sonrisa un poco macabra eso la hizo estremecer pero pensó que era su imaginación.

.

Después de caminar un rato Nozomi entro a una tienda y le dijo a Eli que la esperara. Eli estuvo dando vueltas como león enjaulado esperando a Nozomi, todo el tiempo miraba hacia la puerta esperando a que saliera, cuando al fin la vio no dudo en tomar su mano y ayudarla a llevar las cosas que compro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Elichi, fueron solo unos minutos

-¿y que compraste?

-ya lo veras

-¿alguien te distrajo?

-no

-¿hablaste con alguien'

-no

-entonces…

-Elichi no te preocupes, solo tarde en encontrar las cosas

-y porque tenía que esperar y no acompañarte, que tal si alguien te molestaba o algo

-Elichi eres exagerada, o acaso Elichi no soporta estar lejos de mi mucho tiempo

-… -Eli enrojeció por completo- es… es que… eres mi a-amiga… obvio que me voy a preocupar

Nozomi sonrió al ver su expresión, se acercó a su rostro y beso su mejilla

-gracias por preocuparte Elichi- Eli le devolvió la sonrisa

Caminaron un rato más hasta que llegaron a una posada, era una construcción con un modelo tradicional de Japón

-¿es aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-…hm…- Nozomi estaba muy roja

-¿no vamos a entrar?- Nozomi se quedó parada

-eh?... s-si…

Ambas entraron al lugar

-bienvenidas- saludo una chica en la recepción

Nozomi se encargó del registro y lo demás, la recepcionista las llevo a una habitación y le dio algunas indicaciones a Nozomi, Eli se puso nerviosa cuando la chica se fue y las dejo solas en la habitación

-¿qu-que… hacemos acá?- pregunto nerviosa y avergonzada

-ara, acaso Elichi está nerviosa- contesto burlona para calmar a la rubia, pero solo provoco que se pusiera mas nerviosa ya que ella misma lo estaba

-No-Nozomi… q-que… haces…- Eli se quedó paralizada cuando vio que Nozomi empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta y desabotonar su camisa.

-E-Elichi… deja de mirarme y has lo mismo

-pe-pero… aun… no contestas…

Nozomi saco de las cosas que compro dos batas blancas, le alcanzo una a Eli y la otra la cogió

-Elichi… es la… primera vez que también vengo a un lugar como este,… también estoy nerviosa… pero quiero compartir este momento contigo…

-…Nozomi… ¿acaso este… lugar es…?- Eli se puso más roja, inconscientemente se abrazó así misma- no me digas… que… este lugar es…- por la cabeza de la rubia empezaron a pasar muchas ideas, la mayoría para mayores

-Elichi?...- Nozomi noto la mirada extraña y avergonzada de Eli- _creo que otra vez tiene ideas raras-_ pensó un poco divertida- este es un baño de aguas termales

-… eh?... ¿aguas termales?...

-si, ¿Qué pensabas Elichi~?- pregunto burlona, por como reacciono Eli ya se hacía una idea

-yo… no pensaba en nada…- contesto avergonzada la rubia

-si claro, aunque no te culpo que pensaras ese tipo de cosas…

-no pensaba en eso…

-supongo que fue normal que pensaras eso, solas en la habitación, yo desnudándome, y que no te lo explicara…- Eli estaba muy roja, estaba más roja que en otras ocasiones- aunque no pensé que Elichi tuviera esa clase de pensamientos

-no,… yo no,… no pensé eso…

-jaja… Elichi es muy pervertida~

-¡NOZOMI!...

-Elichi deja de quejarte y cámbiate- contesto burlona

-actuaste así a propósito, verdad

-no se de que estas hablando

-mou, sabes a lo que me refiero, tu también estabas actuando raro, dijiste que era tu primera vez…

-mi primera vez en un lugar como este- dijo riendo- ya, ya Elichi, solo cambiémonos

-eh?... ¿Qué me… desnude?

-acaso Elichi quiere bañarse con ropa?

-no… pero…- Eli ya estaba un poco mas calmada por lo de antes, pero se puso nuevamente nerviosa con la idea de bañarse- _tal vez está jugando de nuevo conmigo y los baños son individuales… no volveré a caer…-_ pensando en esto se dio vuelta y empezó a desnudarse

- _ara… pensé que protestaría mas… supongo que no le preocupa esto-_ pensó Nozomi, le dio la espalda a Eli y siguió desnudándose

Ambas salieron de la habitación ya con sus batas, Nozomi estaba un poco ruborizada, Eli aún estaba avergonzada por las ideas extrañas que tubo pero se veía mas relajada.

-Elichi tu entra ahí- Nozomi le indico una ducha- yo entrare a la de alado

-s-si

Ambas entraron a sus respectivas duchas, Nozomi le había entregado a Eli una toalla, jabón y demás para que se bañe. Después de unos minutos Nozomi salió de su ducha, Eli se tomó su tiempo.

-Elichi tardaste- dijo Nozomi cuando la vio salir

-Nozomi?...-Eli enrojeció de nuevo, Nozomi solo tenía una toalla en su cuerpo, su pelo estaba suelto y algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello, brazos y cuello- ¿Qué haces así?, alguien te puede ver

-Elichi, solo tienes que usar una toalla para entrar, cuando salgamos nos podremos poner de nuevo la bata

-¿entrar?, ¿A dónde?, ¿un sauna?

-Elichi… ¿no me digas que pensaste que el baño de aguas termales era este?

-no lo es?- Nozomi soltó una risilla

-no lo es Elichi- dijo Nozomi burlona- entra y ponte solo la toalla

Eli aun no entendía así que solo obedeció a lo que le dijo, salió solo cubierta por una toalla, después Nozomi la guio hasta la parte de atrás de los baños, ahí había una gran poza de agua, tenía un olor a hiervas.

-… Elichi… ¿puedes… voltearte… un momento?...-Eli obedeció sin hacer ninguna pregunta- esta bien Elichi, puedes voltear

Cuando Eli lo hizo se quedó nuevamente roja y paralizada, Nozomi estaba metida en el agua, su toalla estaba en la orilla, pero gracias a que el gua tenía un color medio verdoso no la veía del todo desnuda.

-Elichi… también tienes… que hacerlo…

-…hm…-Eli no podía estar mas avergonzada- ¿pu-pu… edes… voltear?...-Nozomi miro a otro lado mientras que Eli se quitaba la toalla y se metía.

Ahora ambas estaban desnudas y completamente avergonzadas, ambas miraban a lados opuestos sin saber que decir, a pesar de que el agua era verdosa, ambas podían ver parte del cuello y pechos de la otra, sobre todo de Nozomi ya que tenían un cuerpo mas pronunciado, Eli trataba de no ver ese lugar en específico.

-Elichi,… ¿te sientes bien?

-…s-si…

-¿te sientes… avergonzada?

-u-un… poco…

Nozomi de improvisto apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Eli, ella se sobresaltó un poco, miro a otro lado aunque su mano empezó a temblar, tubo el impulso de abrazarla por atrás como siempre lo hacía cuando Nozomi apoyaba su cabeza en ella, estuvieron varios minutos en silencio.

-No-Nozomi…-Nozomi se sorprendió de que Eli decidiera romper el silencio

-si…

-este es el onsen, verdad

-si

-porque no me dijiste antes

-…-Nozomi no contesto

-¿Nozomi?- Eli volteo a verla, aunque aparto de nuevo la vista

-si lo hacía… tal vez tu no agradaría la idea… la verdad…. siempre quise venir a un lugar como este con una amiga… lo siento si no te gusta…-Nozomi bajo la vista, se sentía un poco culpable ya que prácticamente arrastro a Eli a ese lugar

-no te disculpes- contesto de forma seria Eli, tomo su mano- si eso era me lo hubieras dicho, es un poco vergonzoso pero… quiero hacerte feliz en todos los sentidos, quiero compartir contigo todo, y además…-se sonrojo un poco mas y rasco su mejilla un poco nerviosa- un baño juntas me hace sentir mas cercana a ti

-Elichi… gracias…

Ambas se miraron fijamente, en ese momento muchos sentimientos se hacían presentes, sonrieron y cerraron los ojos para relajarse y seguir disfrutando de ese baño.

Nozomi volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Eli, esta vez ella decidió rodear su torso.

-uhhm…hhm…-Nozomi se estremeció al sentir el brazo de Eli rodearla- Elichi…- hizo un mohín

Eli sonrió, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero ya se imaginaba la expresión de Nozomi, nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Eli lo volvió a romper

-Nozomi

-si?

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-porque Elichi- Nozomi abrió los ojos y la vio curiosa

-quiero saber si eres mayor o menor que yo- Eli también abrió los ojos y la vio

-es obvio que soy mayor Elichi~

-estoy segura de que yo soy mayor, además soy más alta

-eso no prueba nada, eres más alta porque tienes la estatura promedio de Rusia en cambio yo tengo la estatura promedio de Japón

-entonces cuando es tu cumpleaños

-tu dime primera

-21 de octubre

-lo sabía, soy mayor

-cuando es el tuyo

-9 de Junio

-¿enserio?

-no te mentiría

-aun así cuatro meses no es mucho

-porque querías saber Elichi~

-somos amigas,… sería raro si no supiéramos el cumpleaños de la otra

-ara, Elichi quiere saber mas de mí, entonces me toca hacerte una pregunta

-que quieres saber

-¿Cuáles son tus medidas?

-…-Eli se puso roja- p-porque… quieres saber…eso

-curiosidad Elichi~, y bien ¿cuáles son?

-Nozomi, no te voy a contestar eso- contesto avergonzada

-apuesto a que adivino, 86, 58, 82

-¡que!, ¡como supiste!...

-ara, entonces atine

-no creo que lo hayas dicho por decir, como supiste

-porque… tenemos casi las mismas medidas…

-eh?... ¿c-cuales… son las tuyas?- pregunto tímidamente la rubia

-88, 58, 80

-… b-buen… hm… es casi la misma… medida

-Elichi me gana abajo, supongo que es por tus prácticas de valet que te ha formado bien

-Nozomi… ha-hablemos… de otra cosa…

-no deberías avergonzarte, o te da pena perder en pechos

-¡NOZOMI!...

-jajajaj Elichi…

-mou, me toca hacer una pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu flor preferida?

-lirios, y de ti

-rosas

-¿rosas rojas?

-si

-sabes que eso lo atribuyen a la… pasión

-Nozomi no pierdes una, verdad

-no, me gusta burlarme de ti

-supongo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Non-chan

-ara, parece que Elichi ya no se siente avergonzada

-Nozomi deja de molestar y sigue con las preguntas

-jaja esta bien Elichi, tu estación preferida

-verano, y de ti

-primavera

-y ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-a nada

-tu dijiste que todos le tienen miedo a algo

-acaso te has memorizado todo lo que digo

-por supuesto, entonces ¿le tienes miedo a algo?

-a las mascaras

-eh?, mascaras?

-a las máscaras que tienen las personas

-hablas de las personas que fingen ser algo

-si…

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?-Nozomi cambio un poco su expresión

-en realidad… me dan un poco de miedo las máscaras. Cuando era niña llegamos a una ciudad en la que tenían un festival de máscaras, termine perdiéndome en la ciudad,… y como todas las personas usaban mascaras termine llorando y escondiéndome en un templo,… después de hablar con la sacerdotisa que limpiaba el lugar, me ayudo a encontrar a mis padres y ya te imaginas como reaccionaron, no se despegaron de mí en ningún momento después de eso, pero solo es un miedo…

-no es un trauma como a mí con la oscuridad, verdad

-no, no lo es, lo que me da miedo de las máscaras es que no se puede ver bien los ojos de las personas, es lo que me inquieta

-ya veo, y de todas las ciudades que has visitado ¿Cuál te gusta más?

-no tengo una en especial, no me gusta mucho viajar aunque siempre lo haga

-soy tu primer amiga, verdad

-si…

-tu también lo eres para mi

-pero Gas…

-ella fue una amiga, pero tú eres mi primera verdadera amiga, mi mejor amiga…-Nozomi se sonrojo al escucharla

-Elichi~…-Nozomi se sentía tan feliz en ese momento que no pudo contenerse, rodeo con fuerza sus brazos al torso de Eli y la abrazo

-No-No…zo…mi… es-estamos… desnudas…-Eli se avergonzó por la repentina cercanía de sus cuerpos, aun así Nozomi no se separo

Estuvieron un largo rato abrazadas, cuando Nozomi se separó de Eli vio que casi se desmaya de vergüenza, pudo sentir claramente el cuerpo de Nozomi chocar con el suyo.

Después de burlarse un rato de la rubia y continuar hablando decidieron salir del agua, ambas ya no sentían tanta vergüenza de estar desnuda ante la otra, incluso Eli le propuso a Nozomi compartir la ducha, aunque tomaron el baño dándose la espalda, después de secarse y ponerse la bata fueron a su habitación, Nozomi saco un colchón de entre el armario de la habitación y lo acomodo para que se acostaran.

-se sintió muy bien el baño- Eli abrazo a Nozomi- gracias Non-chan

-de nada Elichi~- sonrió abrazándola también- sabias que este tipo de baños tienen propiedades curativas

-enserio?

-si, tanto físicos como espirituales

-¿volveremos a venir a un lugar como este?

-por supuesto que si Elichi- beso su mejilla- descansemos un rato y luego vamos al festival

-si-beso su frente- te quiero… Non-chan

-yo también te quiero… Elichi~

Ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas, se sentían en paz, sentían relajado su mente y cuerpo, y más la compañía de la otra se sentían en el paraíso, no supieron cuánto tiempo durmieron pero cuando lo hicieron se sintieron llenas de energía, se cambiaron con su ropa normal y salieron del lugar.

Cuando estuvieron a fura ya era de noche, decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego ir al festival, hubo algunas pequeñas exhibiciones de danzas y demostraciones artísticas, luego se pusieron a jugar en concursos para ganar premios.

-¿Qué quieres que gane para ti Non-chan?- pregunto confiada la rubia

-que confianza Elichi~, que tal si ganas chocolates

-pan comido- contesto y se puso a jugar, a los minutos había ganado varias cajas de chocolates, después Nozomi le pidió algunas pequeñas estatuillas de animales mitológicos. También encontraron una casa donde leían la fortuna, Nozomi termino convenciendo a Eli para entrar.

.

-que es lo que desean saber- pregunto una mujer

-nuestro futuro- dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa, la mujer hizo un ademan con las manos y se quedó viendo fijamente su bola de cristal

-veo que han pasado por muchas cosas, pero su futuro aun no es del todo claro, van a tomar decisiones importantes que determinara si seguirán juntas

- _esto no me convence mucho_ -pensó Eli, no era muy creyente de ese tipo de cosas

-hay una cosa que puedo asegurarles, su destino era conocerse y estar juntas, pero tarde o temprano se separarían, pero ahora eso ha cambiado, su futuro empieza a estar más entrelazado… pero aun no es del todo claro, al final todo dependerá de sus decisiones futuras…

.

-¿crees en lo que dijo esa mujer?- pregunto Eli

-si, creo mucho en este tipo de cosas, pero ahora olvidemos eso, vamos a comprar algo para comer

-claro

Eli quiso comprar dulces pero descubrió que a Nozomi no le gustaban.

-es enserio, ¿no te gustan los dulces?

-no

-pero… porque

-simplemente no me gustan

-¿no te gusta el chocolate?

-lo puedo comer pero no me gusta mucho lo dulce, sobre todo el caramelo, es lo que mas me desagrada

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, y de niña tampoco te gusto

-no, aunque no lo creas me gustan más los sabores amargos

-eso es un poco extraño

-supongo que si- Nozomi rio de forma nerviosa e incomoda

-entonces que quieres que comamos- acaricio la mano de Nozomi para luego llevarla a su rostro y darle un beso- comeremos lo que tú quieras

-E-Eli-chi… mou…-hizo un mohín- que tal si vamos por un plato de ramen

-como quieras- sonrió

.

Entraron a una pequeña tienda donde lo preparaban

-¿Qué otras cosas no te gustan?-pregunto la rubia

\- solo lo dulce aunque… hay un caramelo que si me gusta

-¡cual!- pregunto con impaciencia Eli

-este- saco de su bolsillo un caramelo con envoltura anaranjada y la imagen de una cara

-y porque este si te gusta

-¿quieres probar?

-puedo

-si- Nozomi partió el caramelo y le dio una parte, Eli lo metió a su boca, sintió un sabor un poco agrio, no tenía el dulce de otros caramelos, aun así era agradable ya que también sabia a miel.

-sabe un poco raro- dijo Eli saboreando el caramelo

-es un poco agrio, verdad

-si, pero me agrada- sonrió Eli

Después de terminar de comer ambas dieron un último recorrido por la ciudad luego fueron al hotel, se ganaron una reprimenda por parte de su tutora ya que llegaron un poco tarde, aun así su profesora decidió pasarlo por alto ya que ambas eran sus mejores estudiantes y además tenían un buen historial.

A penas entraron a su habitación se echaron en sus camas, fue un día largo, pero disfrutaron cada momento en que estuvieron juntas, ambas se cambiaron con su ropa de dormir y se acostaron, Nozomi se metió a la cama de Eli, Eli sonrió y la abrazo

-buenas noches Non-chan~

-buenas noches Elichi~

Se dieron un último beso en la mejilla y se durmieron en los brazos de la otra.

.

.

.

 **espero k les aya gustado este cap, si desean dense una vuelta por mi face. y si desean k agregue algo en los momentos romanticos de nozoeli comenten :p**

 **...**


	17. TRABAJAR JUNTAS

Era lunes, Nozomi y Eli se encontraron camino a clases.

-buenos días Non-chan

-buenos días Elichi- Eli tomo su mano- ara, pensé que Elichi no sería cariñosa en público pero me equivoque

-Nozomi, aún es temprano y ya empezaste- Eli hizo un mohín

-es que te he extrañado Elichi

-yo también, aunque solo ayer nos vimos

-por cierto, que te dijo tu mamá cuando llegaste- pregunto Nozomi

-me quito mi celular a penas entre a la casa y miro todas las fotos que saque

-es una pena que yo haya tenido la mayor parte - Nozomi la miro burlona

-me las vas a pasar, verdad

-sabes que eso ya no hace falta

-¿cómo te quito tu mamá las fotos?

-igual que a ti, apenas llegue me quito mis cosas y se puso a revisar las fotos que me saque contigo, lo que me preocupa son las fotos que le envió a tu mamá

-porque- Nozomi se ruborizo un poco

-en mis archivos también tenía fotos de mi cuando era niña

-…-Eli se sonrojo con la idea de que su mamá podría tener fotos de Nozomi de niña

-Elichi no pongas esa expresión- Nozomi hizo un puchero- pareces una pervertida

-claro que no, solo que… me gustaría ver esas fotos

-ni lo sueñes, espero que mi mamá no le haya enviado a la tuya todos mis archivo

-¿crees que tu mamá se puso a escoger?

-no…

Ambas hablaron de camino a clase de lo divertido que fue el viaje, regresaron el día anterior, llevaron muchos recuerdos pero lo que sus madres querían eran fotos de ellas dos juntas, esa mañana la mama de Nozomi se las ingenió para copiar los archivos de Nozomi de su laptop y enviársela a la mamá de Eli.

Hablaron tranquilamente, Nozomi se sentía un poco preocupada por las fotos que pudo enviar su mamá pero al final se convenció que eso no debería preocuparla sino alegrarla. Llegaron a clases temprano, fueron a ver el nuevo ranking, Eli y Nozomi estaban empatadas ocupando el primer lugar, en el segundo aparecía Izumi, pero no les preocupo ya que ella fue expulsada de la academia, así que no la volverían a ver, a menos no en la academia.

A ambas no les sorprendió mucho el que quedaran empatadas, fueron a clases y esperaron

-ya que quedamos empatadas-Eli hablo- que tal si hoy yo te invito un parfait y tú a mi otro día

-me parece bien Elichi

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, a la horade almuerzo se fueron donde siempre, hablaron y comieron con tranquilidad, unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre ambas se fueron a clases.

-eres Tojo Nozomi, verdad-una chica de pelo rubio claro y ojos verde limon entro a la clase y se acercó a Nozomi

-eh… s-si…

-me llamo Yumiko Miura, mucho gusto- le dio una sonrisa la chica

-i-igualmente…- un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Nozomi, algo que causo molestia en Eli

-como ya debes saber estoy postulando para presidenta del consejo estudiantil, me gustaría que seas parte de mi equipo

-¡QUEE!...- Eli se puso de pie y se interpuso entre ambas- ella no acepta

-eh, hablaba con Tojo-san- la chica se puso seria, pero eso no intimido a Eli, todo lo contrario, hizo que se enojara mas

-hablo por ella

-E-Elichi…-Nozomi se preocupó por la actitud de su amiga

-eres Ayase Eli, verdad

-si, y que?- contesto Eli enojada

-escuche que también ibas a postular para el cargo de presidenta pero aún no he visto ninguna publicidad tuya, me pregunto si esperas ganar- dijo la chica con tono arrogante- Tojo-san, espero que consideres unirte a mí- diciendo esto la chica se fue

-espero que no lo estés considerando- Eli aún estaba enojada

-no debiste hablarle así- Nozomi se puso seria

-¿Por qué la defiendes?, ella tuvo la culpa por venir y pedirte eso

-no sé por qué lo hizo, pero no deberías tomarlo tan a pecho, sabes que no aceptaría eso

-¿aceptarías algo así?

-um… no, es obvio de que no aceptaría

-…y… si… yo te lo propongo?

-…Elichi?... yo

-Nozomi…-Eli la miro fijamente tomando su mano- quiero que trabajes conmigo en el consejo estudiantil

-eh?... E-Eli…chi….-Nozomi no supo que contestar, justo en ese momento sonó la campana dando inicio a clases

Nozomi no pudo concentrarse las siguientes horas debido a lo que dijo Eli, cuando sonó la campana para dar inicio a la hora de almuerzo Eli jalo a Nozomi a la parte trasera del pabellón principal

-aun no has contestado-fue lo primero que le dijo

-sa-sabes la respuesta- Nozomi se puso nerviosa, estaba contra la pared y Eli le cerró el paso

-¿porque no?

-… porque… no voy a estar contigo hasta tercero… lo sabes

-pero… quiero que trabajes conmigo el tiempo que te queda

-…. No

-pero…-Eli miro a los ojos de Nozomi, Nozomi tenía la vista baja y un poco llorosos- … ¿Cuándo… te vas?

-en… julio…

-… p-pero… solo… quedan… tres meses…-Eli se alejó- …porque….

-Elichi yo…. Ya te había dicho que me iba a ir…. Esto no debería sorprenderte tanto

-pero….- Eli se alejó del lugar dejando sola a Nozomi

.

Termino la hora de almuerzo y todas regresaron a sus respectivas aulas, aunque las clases que tuvieron después fueron interesantes, Eli y Nozomi estuvieron metidas en sus pensamientos, a la hora de salida Nozomi fue la primera en salir, Eli solo pude ver como se iba.

-supongo… que ya no iremos hoy por un parfait…-pensó Eli esperando a que todas salieran

Fue la última en salir, camino despacio a su casa pensando en muchas cosas, ¿realmente tenia oportunidad de ganar?, ¿debería postular?, ¿Qué pasaría si ya no estaría con Nozomi?, gracias a ella pudo superar lo que paso con Gasha, fue a la única que abrió su corazón, y ahora… ya no estaría a su lado…

.

Nozomi llego a su casa, como lo imaginaba no había nadie ahí, se encerró en su habitación y se acostó, a los pocos minutos recibió una llamada de Eli pero prefirió no contestar, Eli insistió unas veces más pero al final se rindió, aun así envió un mensaje

-"Nozomi te quiero mucho"

Nozomi después de leer el mensaje ya no pudo contenerse más, unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, realmente no quería irse.

Esa mañana cuando estuvo desayunando con sus padres estos le dieron la noticia, ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil para Nozomi, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a viajar de ciudad en ciudad regularmente, esta era la primera vez que había hecho una verdadera amiga, pero esto era algo inevitable, desde el comienzo sabía que tarde o temprano se volverían a mudar.

Llego la noche, escucho tocar su puerta

-hija ¿puedo pasar?- escucho a su mamá, prefirió no contestar y que pensara que estaba dormida, aun así su mamá entro- hable con Elizabeth-san hace unos minutos- le dijo su mamá sentándose en la cama- le dijiste que nos mudaríamos, verdad

-…umm…-Nozomi estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, aún estaba llorando, su mamá la destapo despacio y acaricio su frente

-se que esto es muy doloroso para ti, pero…

-lo entiendo…-susurro Nozomi interrumpiéndola- es algo que debemos hacer

-realmente lo siento hija- su mama beso su frente y limpio sus mejillas- pero en lugar de encerrarte deberías de disfrutar el tiempo que te queda con Eli-san

-¿Qué te dijo su mamá?-pregunto Nozomi

-no mucho, solo que Eli se encerró en su cuarto y no quiso hablarles, por eso me llamo, al parecer ambas se han vuelto muy cercanas, verdad

-ella… dijo que soy su mejor amiga…-nuevamente lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-mañana trata de resolverlo, disfruta el tiempo que te queda

-pero…

-que pasa-su mamá acaricio sus mejillas limpiándole de nuevo las lagrimas

-va a postular para ser presidente del consejo estudiantil… me pidió que este con ella…

.

.

.

Eli bajo a desayunar, después de lo de ayer, a pesar de estar insistiendo no pudo hablar con Nozomi, se sentía realmente mal, pensó que tal vez estaba presionándola y eso la hacía sentir más culpable.

-dormiste bien- pregunto su mamá

-….si…-contesto desganada

-ayer hable con Nozori-san- Eli no contesto nada, su mamá soltó un suspiro pesado, sabía que gracias a Nozomi su hija había cambiado, se había vuelto alguien más abierta y expresiva con sus sentimientos- se van a ir dentro de tres meses, en lugar de deprimirte deberías estar aprovechándolo con ella

-ella es la que se está alejando de mi-contesto seria, molesta pero a la vez triste

-no le digas esto, pero ayer cuando hable con su mamá me dijo que Nozomi-san estuvo llorando

-q-que?...-esto hizo reaccionar a Eli

-esto del viaje te afecta tanto a ti como a ella, a pesar de que ella este un poco distante trata de hablarle normal- su mamá le dio una sonrisa comprensiva- habla hoy con ella para que lo resuelvan, no quisiera verte deprimida todo los días- esta vez lo dijo con tono burlón

-lo hare

.

Eli decidió ir al templo, sabía que los martes Nozomi trabajaba ahí, cuando llego la vio hablando con una chica, tardo en reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo sintió mucha rabia y a la vez celos. Espero unos minutos a que la chica se fuera para luego acercarse.

-Nozomi….-Nozomi sintió un brazo rodearla con mucha fuerza

-E-Eli?….-Eli había tomado desprevenida a Nozomi y la abrazo por atrás, con un brazo la rodeo y con el otro le cubrió los ojos

-¿Qué hacías con Yumiko Miura?-dijo Eli un poco molesta cerca de su oído

-yo….. E-Eli… su-suéltame…-Nozomi forzó un poco para que la soltara pero se quedó paralizada cuando sintió la boca de Eli en su oreja-… ¡aahh!...nh….- se cubrió la boca para contenerse, aun así un "ruido" extraño escapo de sus labios

-harasho… al parecer eres muy sensible…-diciendo esto soplo en su cuello, sintió como Nozomi se estremeció ante su acción.

Descubrió sus ojos y la abrazo con sus dos brazos

-E-Eli…chi… porque…-Nozomi estaba muy roja y un poco agitada

-ponlo que fue una venganza, por no haberme contestado ayer, ni devuelto el mensaje y ahora te veo con la competencia

-l-lo… siento, ella solo…

-seguro vino a rezar para que tuviera suerte, aunque eso no le servirá- Nozomi no sabía si era su imaginación, pero escuchaba a Eli muy confiada

-… ¿estas… bien?

-si,…. Porque pase lo que pase sé que estarás a mi lado- Eli se separó un poco de Nozomi y la volteo para que la viera- lo estarás, verdad…

-…Elichi…- una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, se acercó más a la rubia y la abrazo- lo siento, siento lo de ayer…

-yo también Nozomi… no quiero forzarte a nada….

Estuvieron un rato abrazadas, luego se separaron para ver a la otra, Eli tomo la mano de Nozomi y la beso

-aunque no puedas estar conmigo en el consejo estudiantil, al menos me apoyaras, verdad

-tu sabes que si, Elichi- Nozomi acaricio el rostro de Eli

De camino a clases Nozomi le advirtió a Eli que se vengaría por lo que hizo minutos atrás en el templo, luego le dijo que tenía una idea para su campaña pero se lo diría a la hora de almuerzo.

Llegaron a clases, la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, a la hora de almuerzo Eli y Nozomi se fueron a donde siempre, solo que esta vez no llevaban sus almuerzos

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Eli

-primero-Nozomi la vio seria- voltéate- Eli iba a preguntar porque pero por la mirada de Nozomi prefirió obedecer- espero que estés preparada para mi venganza y a la vez… tu castigo…

Eli volteo cuando escucho eso, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, Nozomi la abrazo por atrás, y con sus manos apretó con fuerza sus pechos

-…a-ahh!,.. No-Nozo…mi…. Aahh!... du-duele…. ¡AAHH!...- Eli se cubrió la boca, para contener los gritos de dolor y a la vez ruidos "raros" que escaparan de sus labios

Después de unos minutos Nozomi la soltó, Eli al verse libre cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad y temblando

-espero que Elichi haya aprendido la elección- Nozomi se agacho y la miro burlona y con una sonrisa- no seas tan impulsiva la próxima ves o te ira peor- Eli asintió sin decir nada- por cierto… Elichi tiene los pechos muy suaves… creo que podría acostumbrarme a agarrarlos o apretarlos

Eli estuvo que se desmayaba de vergüenza por lo que dijo su amiga

-m-mou… N-N-Nozo…mi!

-no olvides que dije que me vengaría

-pero…

-no hagas pucheros y escucha mi plan

-…¿Cu-cu-cuál… es?

-hacerte popular

-…E-Eh?... popular?

-así de simple Elichi

-pero… cómo?

-primero deberíamos tratar de conseguirte algunos miembros, pero como van las cosas creo que todas ya apoyan a Yumiko-san, así que nos saltaremos esa parte

-lo dices como si fuera fácil…. No puedo hacerme popular de la noche a la mañana

-acaso Elichi no confía en mi

-claro que si… pero como

-solo sígueme y lo veras

Eli aún estaba dudosa pero sabía que podía confiar en Nozomi, ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el pabellón de los clubs, después de un rato se detuvieron al frente del club de kendo

-q-que… hacemos acá…-pregunto temerosa

-creo que ya te haces una idea Elichi

-pero…

-no perdamos tiempo y entremos- sonrió confiada Nozomi mientras abría la puerta

-que se les ofrece- se acercó a ellas una chica alta, podían notar que era de tercero y a la vez la capitana del club

-estábamos interesadas en ser parte de este club-hablo Nozomi- pero nos preguntábamos si antes podríamos tener un duelo con ustedes

-me parece bien- hablo confiada la capitana- se enfrentaran con una de primero

Nozomi ayudo a Eli a cambiarse con la ropa del club, mientras lo hacia

-No-Nozomi, estas segura

-no te preocupes, te vas a enfrentar con una novata

-si… pero… esto de que va a servir

-confía en mi-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa, las mejillas de Eli tomaron un poco de color

Ya cuando estuvieron listas Eli se puso en el centro al frente de la otra chica que sería su oponente, la capitana dio inicio al encuentro.

La primera en dar el primer golpe fue la oponente de Eli, a pesar de que Eli era rápida y ágil no pudo esquivar el golpe, así que el primer punto lo tuvo su oponente. El siguiente punto fue de Eli, uso a su favor su velocidad y fuerza. El siguiente fue de su oponente que lo tomo desprevenida, ganaba quien llegaba a tres puntos, Eli no se quería quedar atrás, aunque se le hizo difícil logro dar el siguiente golpe.

Ahora ambas están dos a dos, Eli se sentía un poco agitada, no estaba acostumbrada a ese traje y se le estaba haciendo pesado e incómodo. Ambas empezaron con los siguientes movimientos, Eli en un momento perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero no conto como punto porque ella se cayó. Mientras Eli se incorporaba miro de reojo a Nozomi, estaba un poco preocupada pero en sus ojos aun podía ver confianza

- _no quiero… no quiero…-_ pensó Eli levantándose decidida _-¡NO QUIERO PERDER FRENTE A ELLA!_

Eli empezó de nuevo el ataque, su oponente también estaba decidida a ganar, se le ocurrió una idea, espero a que su oponente se acercara y justo antes de que la golpeara esquivo de forma ágil el golpe y a la vez la golpeo con fuerza

-la ganadora es Ayase Eli-dijo la capitana dando fin al encuentro

Nozomi se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Eli

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupa

-si… solo un poco cansada-dijo Eli un poco agitada

-ahora iras tú, supongo- la capitana vio a Nozomi

-no, en realidad estamos acá por otra cosa- todas se las quedaron viendo, ahí estaban las demás miembros del club, aparte estaban otras alumnas de primero que estaban interesadas en el club y se quedaron viendo el pequeño encuentro que hubo

-y se puede saber porque- pregunto la capitana

-como sabrán ya van a ser las elecciones, mi amiga Ayase Eli va a postular para el cargo de presidenta, estamos dando un recorrido por todos los clubs para ver sus necesidades y cosas que deseen en un futuro, esperamos su apoyo- Nozomi le entrego un volante a la capitana y a las demás miembros

-tienen buenas propuestas- dijo la capitana leyendo el volante

-¿de donde sacaste eso?-susurro Eli a Nozomi

-yo lo hice, te gusta Elichi-Nozomi le mostro el volante, había una foto de ella, reconoció la foto, la saco cuando estuvieron en el zoológico solo que estaba editada ya que en esa foto ambas salían juntas y en la parte del reverso estaban sus propuestas

-harasho….es mejor de lo que yo hubiera hecho

-no exageres-se ruborizo un poco- te dije que te apoyaría en todo

-gracias-Eli tomo su mano y le sonrió

Hablaron un rato más con las miembros del club, la capitana le dijo a Eli algunas cosas que faltaban en el club así como mantenimiento. Después de eso Nozomi la llevo a otros clubes

Estuvieron toda la hora de almuerzo yendo de club en club retándolos y preguntándoles lo que necesitaban. Ya para cuando termino la hora de almuerzo había un gran grupo de alumnas siguiéndolas.

-ara, solo vasto la hora de almuerzo para hacerte popular-comento Nozomi cuando ya estaban en clases

-…si…- contesto desganada Eli

-acaso Elichi no está feliz

-como quieres que este después de retar a diez clubs

-supongo que ha sido mucho para la gran Elichika

-no te burles-Eli hizo un puchero-por cierto, a qué hora viene el profesor

-tuvo un problema y hoy va a faltar

-que! Porque no me lo dijiste antes- Eli saco su almuerzo

-Elichi, no se come en clases- Nozomi la vio burlona

-¿no tienes hambre?-pegunto abriendo su almuerzo

-Elichi…-Nozomi se paró atrás de Eli y le vendo los ojos

-…No-Nozomi?...-Eli trato de soltase pero fue retenida por Nozomi

-Elichi, te voy a premiar por tu arduo trabajo- Nozomi beso su mejilla

-q-que… vas hacer?...

-tu tranquila y quieta-se volvió a sentar, como el profeso no iba a asistir muchas de sus compañeras salieron y de las que se quedaron no dijeron nada cuando vieron comer a Eli, la mayoría aún tenía miedo de ella.

Nozomi tomo un par de palillos y cogió algo de la comida de Eli

-Elichi, abre la boca- Eli obedeció, al rato sintió la mano de Nozomi acariciando su mejilla y luego un poco de comida en su boca- ¿Cómo esta, Elichi?

-…r-rico…-las mejillas de Eli se pusieron rojas. Eli termino de comer después de varios minutos, cuando lo hizo Nozomi le desvendo los ojos

-¿te gusto, Elichi?- Nozomi le dio una sonrisa lo cual provoco que las mejillas de Eli enrojecieran mas

-…s-si…

Mientras estaban hablando o Nozomi burlándose, entro una chica de segundo y se paró al lado de Nozomi

-buenos días. Tojo-san-saludo la chica

-buenos días Yumiko-san-contesto con una sonrisa Nozomi, por otro lado Eli estaba muy molesta, odiaba ver a Nozomi sonreír para otra persona que no sea ella

-estabas acá Ayase-san?-la miro con cierta molestia y arrogancia, Eli ya no se contuvo, se paró y se puso en medio de ellas

-acaso tienes algún problema con eso- Eli la miro con mucha frialdad y odio

-ninguno, solo vine a buscar a Tojo-san- dijo mirándola con la misma frialdad- ¿podemos hablar a solas, Tojo-san?-miro esta vez a Nozomi con una sonrisa

-lo siento, pero ya va a ser el cambio de turno y el profesor no va a tardar en venir

-lo entiendo, entonces nos vemos a la hora de descanso Nozomi-san-diciendo esto se fue, Eli no podía estar más irritada en ese momento

-Elichi ¿estás bien?

-si-contesto seria mientras tomaba asiento

A los pocos minutos llego el profesor de la siguiente hora. Cuando llego la hora de descanso Yumiko fue a buscar a Nozomi

-¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Yumiko acercándose al lugar de Nozomi, ella dudaba si aceptar o no, no quería molestar más a Eli, Eli de improvisto se puso de pie y salió del aula.

.

- _tonta, tonta, ¡tonta!, soy una verdadera idiota-_ se gritó mentalmente Eli _-no debí haberme ido, debí quedarme, pero no soporto verlas juntas, y si acepta y se le une… no, no, no pienses eso, Nozomi no se uniría a ella jamás, Nozomi me quiere a mí, no a ella…_

Eli llego a la biblioteca, cogió un libro y se sentó en la última mesa, estaba en la parte mas alejada y escondida de la biblioteca

-Elichi, te estuve buscando- escucho la voz de Nozomi, después de estar ahí ya unos minutos

-ya terminaste de hablar con tu amiguita-fue lo único que dijo Eli, pero sin verla directamente, su vista estaba puesta en el libro que leía

-Elichi, no te enojes conmigo por eso, ella solo…

-¡no me importa!-fue la seca respuesta de la rubia, Nozomi soltó un suspiro, se puso detrás de la rubia y la abrazo por atrás

-estas muy celosa, verdad

-y que si lo estoy-Eli aún se negaba a verla, pero el tener a Nozomi abrazándola ya estaba teniendo su efecto, y como prueba sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color

-no creo que deberías estar molesta, Elichi es la única para mi… y lo sabes-lo último lo susurro cerca de su oído, Eli se estremeció por la cercanía

-pruébalo…-esta vez Eli se giró a verla, estaba seria pero tenía un sonrojo más notorio en sus mejillas

-¿Cómo, Elichi?-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de su frente

-se mi vicepresidenta

-Elichi?... ya te dije que…-Nozomi no pudo terminar de hablar, Eli la tomo desprevenida, rodeo con sus brazos su torso y la sentó sobre sus piernas

-se mi vicepresidenta-repitio Eli mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-Elichi… pero…-Nozomi estaba un poco sonrojada por estar sentada sobre la rubia, y más porque Eli haya puesto su cabeza sobre su pecho

-aunque sean solo estos tres meses, quiero que me ayudes, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que te queda en esta ciudad-Eli levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente-por favor-sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso

-Elichi… eres injusta-Nozomi beso su frente-no puedo decirte que no si pones esos ojitos de cachorro-acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de la rubia y la volvió a besar

-eso quiere decir…

-lo hare Elichi… pero solo serán estos tres meses que me quedan- una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia

-gracias… gracias…gracias Non-chan…-Eli la abrazo con toda su fuerza- no te defraudare, ganare por ti, me esforzare más, lo prometo

Ambas se mantuvieron abrazadas, Nozomi aún no estaba segura el por qué acepto pero cuando vio sus ojos no pudo negarse, en cuanto a Eli no quería decepcionar la confianza que había puesto Nozomi en ella, le ayudo en su publicidad y ahora había aceptado ser la vicepresidenta

-Elichi…

-umm…-Eli aún estaba abrazándola, mantenía los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la mayor y rodeándola con sus brazos

-parece que estas muy cómoda

-me gusta tu calor y olor-dijo Eli de forma despreocupada, las mejillas de Nozomi se pusieron más rojas

-deberíamos estar retando clubs ahora, y lo sabes

-lo hago mañana

Nozomi sonrió de forma cariñosa, acaricio su cabello y espalda mientras daba besos cortos en su cabeza, eso relajaba más a Eli, Nozomi no supo en que momento pero Eli en algún momento se quedó dormida abrazándola

- _ara, Elichi se quedó dormida, no creo que le importe si le saco una que otra foto-_ pensó divertida la pelipurpura, le saco varias fotos.

Aunque trato de levantarse para que Eli no cargue con su peso no pudo, a cada movimiento Eli ejercía más fuerza en sus brazos impidiéndole movimiento, al final desistió y espero a que despertara, entendía de que estuviera cansada, después de todo habían retaron a diez clubs.

Cuando sonó la campano para dar inicio a clases fue recién que despertó Eli, Nozomi se la pasó burlando de ella mientras le enseñaba las fotos que le saco.

.

.

.

En el transcurso de la semana se la pasaron retando a varios clubs, dejaron los clubs más grandes para el día sábado, ya que ese día solo tenían clases en la mañana. También en esa semana consiguieron ayuda de tres alumnas de segundo, con su ayuda pudieron registrarse oficialmente para participar en las elecciones.

Cuando llego el sábado ya habían quedado con los clubs de basquetbol, voleibol y tenis, para jugar a la hora de salida, a esas alturas Eli y Nozomi se habían hecho muy populares en el instituto.

Llego la hora de salida y se reunieron en el campo de basquetbol, aunque se les hizo difícil lograron ganar al equipo de básquet, gracias a la velocidad de Eli y a que Nozomi siempre estuvo a su lado ganaron por dos puntos. Luego fueron al campo de voleibol, también ganaron con diferencia de un punto, ya para la tarde tenían un partido de tenis, al comienzo habían dicho que sería uno contra uno, pero cuando llegaron al campo

-¡que!, eso no fue lo acordado-reclamo Eli

-si quieres aceptas y si no pues no-contesto la capitana del equipo de tenis

-y ahora que hacemos-dijo Eli viendo a Nozomi

-una de nosotras puede participar contigo-contesto Nozomi

-pero siendo realistas no podemos ir al mismo paso que Ayase-san- contesto una de las miembros de Eli

-además todas están cansadas-Eli soltó un suspiro pesado- será mejor que por hoy lo dejemos, además ya casi anochece-aunque Eli no era de las personas que se rendía no quería exigirles mucho a sus compañeras

-Elichi yo iré contigo

-¿Nozomi?, claro que no

-Elichi, podemos hacerlo

-pero… ya estas cansada

-Elichi no tiene que preocuparse por mí, además hay una razón por la que ellas cambiaron

-¿hay una razón?

-ellas apoyan a Yumiko-san-dijo Nozomi- Elichi, ¿te rendirás?-Eli dudo un momento, no quería que Nozomi se sobre esfuerce, pero a la vez no quería perder, y mucho menos con esas chicas que apoyaban a Yumiko

-si tú estás conmigo no hay duda de que ganare-contesto confiada

Ambas aceptaron y se pusieron en la cancha, iban a jugar contra la capitana y vice capitana del equipo de tenis, sabían que no sería fácil pero no quería rendirse, además una gran cantidad de alumnas estaban viéndolas y apoyándolas.

El partido comenzó, ellas sacaron pero no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que sus oponentes tuvieran el primer punto.

-esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Nozomi mientras se ponía de nuevo en su lugar

-esto es solo el comienzo-Eli estaba decidida a ganar

Ambas se dieron una mirada y una sonrisa confiada, la capitana tiro la pelota, Nozomi corrió hacia ella viendo hacia un lado de la esquina, sus oponentes se pusieron alertas pero para su sorpresa Nozomi no golpeo la pelota dejo que pasara y fue Eli quien la golpeo, y tiro hacia el lado opuesto al que miraba Nozomi, aunque reaccionaron rápido no pudieron contestar al tiro de Eli.

-buen tiro Elichi

-fue gracias a ti

La siguiente me toca

Nuevamente comenzaron pensado que Nozomi tiraría pero para su sorpresa fue Eli, Nozomi y Eli decían una cosa y hacían otra, sus oponentes tardaron en darse cuenta de que todo estaba planeado, cada tiro, cada movimiento, todo.

Aunque eran las mejores del equipo de tenis no pudieron hacer mucho contra Eli y Nozomi, perdieron por 15 puntos de diferencia

-fue un buen partido Elichi

-no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero podía leer cada movimiento que hacías

-es porque Elichi y yo pensamos lo mismo

-estamos más conectadas de lo que pensé-Eli tomo su mano de forma cariñosa y la beso

-E-Elichi…-Nozomi se puso completamente roja, Eli hizo eso delante de todas las alumnas

-gracias Non-chan…

.

.

.

-al fin llegamos a casa-Eli hizo entrar a Nozomi a su casa

-compermiso-Nozomi entro a la casa de Eli

-bienvenida Nozomi-san-la mamá de Eli salió de la cocina y fue a saludarla, Nozomi se iba a quedar a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Eli, habían quedado así para terminar los trabajos, de paso preparar el discurso que daría Eli el día lunes, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron a retar a los diferentes clubs, y ese día fueron las elecciones, ellas habían ganado olímpicamente.

-por donde empezamos-dijo Eli mientras entraba a su habitación acompañada de Nozomi

-empecemos con tu discurso

-está bien

Nozomi acomodo sus cosas, ambas se cambiaron, luego se sentaron en la cama de Eli, sacaron papeles y bolígrafos para empezar. Al cabo de unos minutos aún no habían hecho nada

-no se me ocurre nada

-ahora estamos cansadas-hablo Nozomi-que tal si lo dejamos para mañana, ahora tratemos de hacer algo de nuestras tareas

-y si mejor dormimos

-pero, aún es temprano-Nozomi miro el reloj, apenas eran 6.30

-tenemos todo el domingo para terminar-Eli se puso a ordenar los papeles, luego prendió su laptop- además, aún no he visto las fotos que tu mamá le envió a la mía

De un momento a otro Nozomi se le echó encima y la inmovilizo sobre la cama

-Elichi juguemos a algo

-¿jugar?-Eli le dio una sonrisa burlona- no será que no quieres que vea las fotos?

-n-no… yo-las mejillas de Nozomi tomaron color-no te dejare verlas

-se te olvido que soy más fuerte-Eli cambio de posiciones, quedando esta vez ella arriba

-E-Elichi… párate….-Nozomi empezó a forzar aunque sabía que eso sería inútil

-si prometes que te quedaras quieta y me dejaras ver tus fotos te soltare

-n-no…

-Elichika ya está la cena-justo en ese momento entro la mamá de Eli encontrándolas en esa incómoda posición, ambas chicas se quedaron congeladas por su intromisión- harasho, yo pensé que Elichika sería la dominada y no la dominante-las miro con burla a ambas, saco su celular y les tomo una rápida foto-esto le gustara ha Nozori-san-diciendo esto salió de la habitación-por cierto, ya bajen a cenar

Nozomi y Eli aún estaban en la misma posición completamente rojas

-E-Elichi… pervertida…

-c-c-claro que no…. tu empezaste-Eli se levanto

-¡Elichi pervertida!-Nozomi hizo un puchero

-tú fuiste la que comenzó todo, te me echaste encima

-tu empezaste por querer ver mis fotos

Empezó una pequeña discusión entre ambas, aún seguían rojas de vergüenza

-chicas, dejen de discutir y ya bajen a cenar-escucharon a la mamá de Eli llamarlas desde la cocina

En toda la cena la mamá de Eli se la paso burlándose de ambas jóvenes, ellas no dijeron nada, sus caras estaban como tomates.

-Elichi cruel-fue lo primero que dijo Nozomi cuando regresaron a la habitación de la rubia

-no me culpes por esto, tu también tuviste la culpa

-…-Nozomi no contesto, solo hizo un puchero, algo que encontró tierno la rubia, se le acerco y la abrazo

-realmente eres muy hermosa… Non-chan

-E-E-Eli… no te burles

-parece que hemos cambiado de lugar, tu eres la que siempre se burla

Después de que se calmaron un poco de las burlas de la señora Ayase, ambas se alistaron para dormir, Nozomi y Eli se metieron juntas al baño, fue idea de Nozomi de que se bañaran juntas, aunque esto genero más burlas de la mamá de la rubia.

-Elichi… ¿te limpio la espalda?- ambas se estaban bañando dándose la espalda, Nozomi decidió romper el incómodo silesio con esa sugerencia

-n-no es necesario

-yo creo que si-Nozomi se acercó a la rubia y empezó a jabonar su espalda

-N-N-No-zo…Nozo…mi…-Eli se estremeció al sentir las manos de su amiga acariciar su espalda

-ara, Elichi tiene una piel muy suave

-No-Nozomi…

-que pasa Elichi-Nozomi contesto burlona

-yo también te voy a jabonar la espalda-Eli se paró y se puso detrás de Nozomi, lo hizo rápido para que Nozomi no reaccionara

-harasho, Non-chan es muy suavecita-Eli lo dijo susurrando en el oído de la mayor

-E-Elichi… espero que te prepares para tu castigo-la cara de ambas estaba rojas, sobre todo la de Nozomi

Eli continuo jabonando la espalda de la mayor, había descubierto que Nozomi era muy sensible, así que desde que comenzó a jabonarla Nozomi no pudo hacer nada más que esperar a que Eli terminara

Cuando Eli termino de jabonar la espalda de su amiga, fue por sus brazos, luego bajo a su abdomen y aunque quiso seguir pensó que sería mejor parar, Nozomi a esas alturas tenía todo el cuerpo rojo, los ojos cerrados y su respiración pesada.

-Elichi, eres una pervertida-ambas ya estaban con su ropa de dormir en la habitación de la rubia

-tú fuiste la que empe… ¡aahh!...-Nozomi la tomo desprevenida, se había puesto detrás de ella y comenzó a apretar sus pechos con fuerza

-este es tu castigo, E-li-chi

-¡No-No… NOZOMI…!

Cuando el castigo termino, Eli estaba en el suelo temblando de dolor

-eso te pasa Elichi por haberte burlado de mí

-m-mou…-Eli se incorporó del suelo- ahora si voy a ver esas fotos

-n-no… Elichi te castigare si las ves-Nozomi cogió la laptop de la rubia y la abrazo con fuerza

-no importa, en tu laptop también esta- la rubia agarro la laptop de la pelipurpura y la prendió

-Elichi, es mío, no agarres-Nozomi logro quitarle su laptop

-mou, Nozomi no es justo-Eli puso una cara triste, Nozomi no sabía si estaba fingiendo o en realidad se sentía triste

-Elichi, eres injusta, te las mostrare a cambio de algo

-qué cosa-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-me mostraras tus fotos, también quiero verte como eras de niña-el semblante de la rubia se puso un poco serio

-la mayoría de mis fotos y videos son cuando practicaba valet

-… lo entiendo,… está bien si no quieres

-no, si fuera a mostrárselo a alguien, tú lo serias

-segura?

-por supuesto

Nozomi le entrego su laptop a la rubia y se quedó con la de ella

-Elichi, ¿en dónde guardas tus fotos?

-en este archivo-Eli le indico, luego Nozomi le mostro el archivo donde guardaba sus fotos

La primera foto que vio Eli fue de una bebe, desnuda y metida en una tina

Eli se puso roja, era obvio que era Nozomi, la bebita tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos turquesas y el pelo purpura

-harasho…-Nozomi se dio cuenta de la foto que estaba viendo, también se ruborizo un poco, la primera foto que ella vio fue de dos rubias, la más pequeña y de pelo claro estaba en una cuna y la más grande, de pelo rubio miraba a la menor, eran Eli y su hermana.

Ambas continuaron viendo, Nozomi se detuvo en una en especial, estaba Eli, de una años, tenía un traje de valet, y estaba parada en solo un pie y de puntas

- _ara, desde pequeña ya tenía esa expresión seria y determinada_ \- pensó Nozomi con una sonrisa

Eli también se quedó mirando una foto en especial, era de Nozomi, uno años también, estaba con ropa abrigada, jugando en la nieve y con tres pingüinos a su lado jugando con ella

- _incluso de pequeña ya era hermosa y tierna_ \- pensó la rubia- Nozomi, ¿de dónde es esta foto?

-umm… eso…-un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la mayor ya que cuando cambio la foto aparecía ella bañándose junto con los pingüinos- Elichi no mires de más…

-n-no… quise…-Eli puso la siguiente, aparecía Nozomi durmiendo con los mismos pingüinos- ¿y esos pingüinos?

Nozomi aún no contesto, miro las fotos con algo de nostalgia

-¿estas… bien?-pregunto Eli

-si, solo que recordé algo

-puedo saber?-Eli tomo la mano de Nozomi, ella respondió con una débil sonrisa

-recuerdas que cuando fuimos al zoológico me preguntaste cual fue mi primera mascota

-si, lo recuerdo

-pues supongo que fueron esos tres pingüinos

-eh?, enserio?... pero como?

-es… un poco extraño

-sabes que soy todo iodos para ti-Eli le dio una sonrisa

-parece que no me vas a dejar hasta que te lo cuente, verdad

-me conoces perfectamente- sonrió la rubia

…

Como ya sabes mis padres siempre se mudaban de un lugar a otro, incluso en algunos momento habían ocasiones en que tuvimos que salir del país. Una ocasión mi padre dijo que tenía que ir a hacer una investigación al polo sur, me iba a quedar con mis abuelos ya que el viaje era muy largo, pero como no quise le insistí hasta que al final acepto a que fuera con él, aunque fue muy abusivo, me puso una condición, tenía que aprender inglés en solo unas semanas, ya que el viaje consistía en un estudio de los animales que vivían en el polo sur, y la mayoría de los que irían eran científicos de Estados Unidos u otros países. No sé como pero pude lograr aprenderlo en unas semanas.

Y como lo dijo mi padre, el viaje fue largo, era fin de año, así que la temperatura era más fría que lo normal, a penas llegamos mi padre con sus compañeros se pusieron a hacer su trabajo, en cuanto a mi madre tuvo que hacer un viaje a corea para atender algunos asuntos, los primeros días me la pase aburrida, como solo tenía 7 años no podía ayudar en mucho.

Un día mientras salí a pasear me encontré tres pingüinos pequeños, jugué un rato con ellos pero al final los deje, ya que supuse que sus padres estarían buscándolos, al día siguiente cuando salí de la tienda y regrese al mismo lugar encontré de nuevo a los tres pingüinos, estaban acurrucándose juntos y temblando, me dio pena, así que decidí llevarlos conmigo a la tienda donde me estaba quedando, fue divertido verlos acurrucarse entre mi ropa buscando calor, mi padre tenía algo de pescado congelado en un balde, lo usaba como cebo para atraer pingüino y ponerles rastreadores para estudiarlos mejor, use eso para alimentarlos-una lagrima resbalo por las mejillas de Nozomi cuando conto eso- fue muy divertido verlos devorar el pescado. Jugué con ellos todo el día, cuando mi padre regreso se molestó un poco porque use el cebo, pero cuando vio a los pingüinos pensó que podría ser una oportunidad para ver su desarrollo, que me dejo que los cuidara, me conto que los machos y las hembras pingüinos se turnaban para cuidar a los pichones e ir a buscar comida, pero si alguno era casado por algún depredador entonces el que cuidaba al pichón se veía obligado a abandonarlo para ir por comida, y si en caso el mas moría lo pichones no sobrevivían, me pareció muy triste pero así era la vida de ellos, estuvimos ahí varias semanas, por suerte para los pingüinos cuando los encontré ya tenían una edad casi adulta, todos los días los alimentaba y jugaba con ellos.

Al transcurrir un mes ya teníamos que regresar, ya para entonces los pingüinos ya habían crecido más, los padres pingüinos de los demás se fueron de la nada, mi padre me conto que cuando llegan a cierta edad los padres abandonan a sus hijos, fue fácil para mis pingüinos regresar al grupo ya que todos eran de su misma edad, fue un poco triste el ultimo día que los vi, recuerdo que era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas desde ahí se veían más hermosas y grandes, la que más resaltaba en ese momento era la cruz del sur, desde entonces se volvió mi constelación preferida ya que me recuerda a ellos, esa noche el grupo de pingüinos se metieron al mar, habían pasado tres días desde que sus padres se fueron, al final decidieron seguir sus instintos y se metieron, fue muy hermoso ver al grupo de pingüinos nadar.

…

-mira, acá tengo una foto de ese momento-Nozomi le enseño la última foto que había de los pingüinos, había una foto de Nozomi mirando hacia el mar, en el agua se podía apreciar las siluetas de varias pingüinos nadando

-es… hermoso…-susurro Eli-…. Y ¿los volviste a ver?

-si,… después de un año regrese con mi padre, tarde en reconocerlos, ellos cuando me vieron se me echaron encima, al comienzo me asuste pero supuse que eran ellos

-entonces… esas fueron tus primeras mascotas

-si, podría decirse que si

-me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte jugar con ellos

-yo diría lo mismo, te ves muy linda en las fotos cuando practicabas

-...t-tengo… unos videos… también

-eh?, Elichi me los va a enseñar, verdad

-tu sabes que si

Estuvieron varias horas viendo sus fotos, recordando y contando pequeños anécdotas.

-Non-chan, te puedo hacer una pregunta- ambas están guardando sus laptops, ya era media noche y debían dormir

-que pasa, Elichi

-tu cabello

-¿mi cabello?, ¿Qué tiene?

-te lo vas hacer crecer

-¿crecer?, yo creo que ya está muy largo, me cubre casi toda la espalda cuando lo suelto, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-no, nada- Eli prendió su lámpara y se hecho en su cama

-¿y tú Elichi?, ¿te lo vas hacer crecer?-pregunto Nozomi mientras apagaba la luz y se echaba al lado de la rubia

-no creo

-Elichi se ve muy hermosa con el pelo suelto- Nozomi acaricio la cabeza de Eli

-tú también, Non-chan

-como es un poco largo es difícil de peinarlo

-porque no duermes hoy con el pelo suelto y mañana… te ayudo a peinarte

-ara, parece solo una excusa Elichi- Eli se sonrojo notablemente

-puedo… acariciar tu cabello?

-como quieras Elichi- Eli llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Nozomi, acaricio con cuidado su cabello

-harasho… es muy suave y sedoso…-Eli con cuidado quito la cinta que ataba la cola de Nozomi, dejando así suelto el pelo de Nozomi- harashooooo…. Te ves más hermosa

-E-Elichi…-las mejillas de Nozomi se ruborizaron, Eli beso la frente de Nozomi, luego paso a su mejilla, luego fue al mentón, empezó a bajar sus besos al cuello de la mayor- E-Eli…?

-te quiero mucho… Non-chan

-yo también… Elichi-Nozomi también beso a Eli, beso en sus mejillas y su frente, Eli la abrazo con fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos se apegaran más- buenas noches Elichi

-buenas noches Non-chan

Pasaron unos minutos sin que pudieran conciliar el sueño

-Elichi…-Nozomi rompió el silencio

-si Non-chan

-¿quieres que me haga crecer más el pelo?

-... te lo vas a dejar crecer?

-solo si Elichi quiere

-si quiero-Eli volvió a besar su mejilla

-entonces dejare que siga creciendo… solo para Elichi

-s-si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo

-quiero lo que Elichi quiere, además si a Elichi le gusta así no tengo problemas con ello

-estas segura

-claro que si Elichi

-entonces… tu dime cómo quieres que tenga mi pelo

-que te lo hagas crecer un poco más y lo mantengas así

-que tanto?

-que cubra un poco más tu espalda

-está bien Non-chan

-deberíamos de dormir Elichi

-si…

Ambas se dieron un último beso en la mejilla y se acomodaron mejor en los brazos de la otra, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidas, disfrutando del calor de la otra. Ambas querían disfrutar cada segundo que les quedaba juntas.

.

.

.

 **Siento la demora del cap, pero he estado en trabajos y exámenes finales y por eso la demora…**

 **En el transcurso d la semana voy a publicar videos de Nozoeri, dense una vuelta por mi face**


	18. NON-CHAN

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Eli y Nozomi entraron al consejo estudiantil, lo que significaba que solo faltaban dos meses para que las clases terminaran y comenzaran las vacaciones de medio año, y a la vez significaba solo dos meses más con Nozomi. Ambas lo aprovecharon al máximo.

Desde que entraron al consejo estudiantil hicieron muchos cambios y progresos en la academia, ambas sabían que el instituto estaba perdiendo prestigio, decidieron hacer encuestas en colegios de secundario para ver lo que los estudiantes querían. También a la primera semana que entraron fue la actividad de puertas abiertas del instituto, ambas se encargaron de la decoración, presentaciones, discursos y demás, después de eso hicieron sus encuestas, los resultados fueron satisfactorios.

Siempre después de clases estaban acostumbradas a dar una vuelta, ir a comer juntas, comprar ropa o lo que sea, pero a cada salida estaban acostumbradas a hacer algo. Con la popularidad de ambas, en ocasiones se les hacía difícil salir o estar juntas, Eli sobre todo constantemente recibía cartas, trataba de no darle importancia, pero si en caso era Nozomi quien recibía las cartas Eli se molestaba y no descansaba hasta averiguar quién era quien la enviaba.

En el transcurso de estas dos semanas sus sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes, generaron una gran confianza, y a la vez un lazo más fuerte.

-Elichi ¿diste bien tu examen?

-por supuesto, esta vez no va a ser un empate

-ya lo veremos Elichi

Ambas estaban saliendo de clases, era sábado, fueron al consejo estudiantil para hacer su trabajo de siempre, después se irían a comer un parfait, y después se irían a casa de Nozomi a pasar el fin de semana, estaban acostumbradas a pasar el fin de semana en casa de una de ellas.

-hoy hay más trabajo de lo normal-Nozomi hablo, trato de cambiar un poco el ambiente, Eli se puso un poco seria cuando llegaron al consejo estudiantil, la razón, una chica de primero de otra sección estuvo esperando a Nozomi en la puerta para entregarle un carta

-eso parece-contesto de forma seca- si quieres te puedes adelantar, yo lo puedo terminar sola-Nozomi soltó un suspiro

-Elichi, no tienes que contestarme así-Eli la vio de reojo, sabía que no debía de molestarse con Nozomi, pero no podía contener su molestia, cada vez que veía a Nozomi con otra persona que no era ella surgía ese sentimiento

-lo siento, creo que solo estoy un poco estresada

-tratemos de terminar temprano-Nozomi le dio una débil sonrisa

Continuaron hasta la tarde sin descanso alguno, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde decidieron darse un descanso para almorzar, comieron el silencio, Nozomi trato de entablar una conversación pero cuando vio la mirada seria de Eli prefirió dejarlo así.

Después de comer continuaron dos horas más trabajando.

-Elichi, creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy…

-trabajare un rato más, puedes irte si quieres

-¿sigues molesta conmigo?-Nozomi la abrazo por atrás

-no estoy moles, ya te dije, solo estoy cansado-contesto sin reaccionar al abrazo

-Elichi es muy celosa-susurro en el oído de la rubia

-quien dijo que estoy celosa

-entonces, porque sigues hablándome de forma seria

-ya lo dije, estoy cansada

-¿quieres que te ayude a relajarte?-Nozomi susurro en el oído de la rubia

-no es necesario-Eli trato de mantenerse firme, pero un rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando Nozomi empezó a masajear sus hombros

-ara, Elichi no es sincera, mis cartas me dicen que si quieres-Nozomi saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la enseño, luego puso toda la baraja en la mesa y continuo con su masaje, bajo las manos por los hombros hacia su espalda, Eli empezó a sentir una gran satisfacción con sus suaves caricias.

Nozomi bajo sus manos por la espalda y se detuvo en el comienzo del chaleco, como ya hacía calor, las alumnas ya estaban usando chalecos, poco a poco lo fue levantando

-No-Nozomi… ¿Q-que estás haciendo?...

-nada, solo te voy a quitar el chaleco

-n-no… espera…-Eli trato de impedirlo pero Nozomi fue más rápida y se lo quito

-ara, Elichi usa una camisa muy pegada-Eli se abrazó así misma con la cara roja

-Nozomi devuélvemelo

-lo hare después de darte un masaje para que te des estreses

-n-no… es necesario- Eli trato de levantarse pero fue retenida por Nozomi

-si Elichi no se queda quieta, entonces me obligara a darle un castigo-Nozomi puso sus manos sobre los pechos de la rubia pero sin hacer ningún movimiento- eso quieres, E-li-chi

-…-Eli enrojeció más, sabía que Nozomi no jugaba, desde que lo hizo la primera vez como un castigo se acostumbró a hacerlo constantemente como castigo para ella

-¿te vas a quedar quieta?-Eli asintió sin poder decir nada-así me gusta, Elichi-Nozomi beso su cabeza, luego soltó su cabello y quito el moño de su cuello, empezó a masajear la cabeza de la rubia.

Al comienzo Eli estaba un poco tensa pero cuando Nozomi comenzó con su masaje empezó a relajarse más, poco a poco se fue arrimando en la mesa dejando que Nozomi hiciera lo que quiera con ella. Después de estar un rato masajeando la cabeza de Eli, Nozomi decidió bajar hacia los hombros, al ver que Eli estaba más relajada, bajo a su espalda

-uumm… ahh!... ha!.. ahh!

-Elichi, esos ruidos suenan un poco pervertidos-Nozomi susurro en el oído de la rubia

-Aahh!... No…zo-mihh…-Eli se cubrió la boca, los ruidos que escapaban de sus labios se hacían más fuertes- _como sabe dónde tocar, sus manos se sienten tan bien…_

 _-ara, Elichi se está quedando dormida_ \- pensó Nozomi mientras masajeaba

Al cabo de unos minutos la rubia estaba completamente dormida. Nozomi se sentó a su lado, con cuidado la fue echando sobre sus piernas, Eli estuvo a punto de despertar pero Nozomi volvió a masajear su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus hombros, Eli quedo completamente dormida.

Nozomi continuo acariciando su cabeza, cabello y rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra continuo haciendo el trabajo que Eli dejo.

Ya era de noche cuando Eli empezó a removerse, abrió un poco los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron dos bultos grandes, como aún estaba algo adormilada y confundida no pudo evitar agarrar uno de esos bultos.

-…uhmm… E…chi…-Eli se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Nozomi, abrió completamente los ojos y se incorporo

-No-Nozomi?...-Eli recién se dio cuenta de lo que agarro, fue el pecho de la mayor, ahora Nozomi esta abrazada a si misma con las mejillas rojas

-Elichi!...-Nozomi la miro haciendo un puchero lo cual hizo que las mejillas de Eli se encendieran mas

-l-lo siento, no quise tocarte, lo juro…-Eli se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo

-está bien Elichi, te perdono, pero tendrás que aceptar tu castigo…

-Eh?... kyahhh!... ¡Nozomihhhh!...

.

-Elichi, no hagas pucheros-Nozomi soltó una risilla

-no tenías que apretarme tan fuerte-Eli hizo un puchero

-tu también me tocaste

-eso fue un accidente

-ya, ya Elichi olvidémoslo

-para ti es fácil decirlo, que pasaría si yo te apretara así de fuerte

-diría que Elichi no tiene la actitud para hacerme eso

-y-yo…-Eli miro de reojo los pechos de su amiga, su cara enrojeció de forma instantánea

-Elichi, donde crees que estás viendo-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa burlesca

-n-nada-Eli aparto la vista

-Elichi, eres muy obvia

-tu también…-ambas se dieron una sonrisa

-hoy vamos por un parfait, verdad-hablo Nozomi

-¿se te antoja otra cosa?

-ya es un poco tarde, que tal si compramos ingredientes, y llegando preparo unas galletas junto con chocolate

-¿enserio?- los ojos de Eli brillaron de un momento a otro- me parece bien

Ambas fueron a una tienda cercana para comprar los ingredientes, compraron poco ya que los padres de Nozomi habían hecho un viaje corto y no regresarían hasta el día lunes, así que tenían toda la casa de Nozomi solo para ellas.

-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-Eli entro a la cocina donde Nozomi estaba preparando la cena

-esta es la décima vez Elichi-Nozomi cogió una galleta- solo buscas una excusa para entrar y coger una, verdad

-me conoces muy bien- Eli se acercó a Nozomi y la abrazo por atrás, Nozomi acerco la galleta a la boca de la rubia

-¿Cómo está?

-rico, como todo lo que preparas-Eli le dio un beso en la mejilla

-me alegra que te guste, pero ahora espera afuera a que termine

-otro y me voy-Nozomi iba a coger una galleta pero fue retenida por Eli-no dije una galleta- Eli acerco su rostro al cuello de la pelimorada y la beso

-E-Elichi…-Eli solía darle besos en la mejilla, la frente, la mano o el cuello, pero cada vez que lo hacía en el cuello provocaba que Nozomi enrojeciera más aparte de que su pecho latiera con más fuerza

-s-será mejor que esperes afuera

-si-sonrió la rubia saliendo de la cocina, le agradaba ver a Nozomi ruborizada, y más si ella lo provocaba

Después de unos minutos Eli sintió la fragancia del chocolate inundar toda la casa

-Non-chan te ayudo en algo-Eli entro casi corriendo a la cocina

-ara, parece que Elichi ya sintió el olor del chocolate

-huele rico

-está bien Elichi, me vas ayudar a poner la mesa

-que tal si vamos a comer a tu habitación

-¿mi habitación?, ¿Por qué?

-he comprado unas películas, me preguntaba si podíamos verlas juntas mientras comíamos

-suena bien, entonces ayúdame a llevar todo

Eli le ayudo a Nozomi a llevar las tasas de chocolate, galletas y aparte una tortas que la mamá de Nozomi les dejo.

-¿Qué película es, Elichi?-Nozomi estaba sentada sobre unos almohadones mientras que Eli ponía la película

-traje de varios géneros, esta es de romance, fantasía y aventura

-suena interesante

Eli termino de poner la película, se colocó atrás de Nozomi y la abrazo haciendo que Nozomi se recostara sobre ella, Nozomi se ruborizo ligeramente

-¿estas cómoda?- pregunto Eli

-si, Elichi es un buen colchón-Nozomi le sonrió un poco burlona, Eli le devolvió la sonrisa

-me alegra-Eli beso su frente, así ambas se quedaron viendo la película, disfrutando de su compañía.

Se quedaron toda la noche viendo películas, comiendo y disfrutando de estar una al lado de la otra.

.

A la mañana siguiente Eli fue la primera en abrir los ojos

-…mmh… Non… chan…-Eli susurro semidormida, Nozomi estaba durmiendo en sus brazos plácidamente, Eli sonrió al ver la tierna expresión de su amiga- _tan hermosa como siempre_ \- pensó mientras acariciaba su cabello

Eli se levantó con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su amiga, para su suerte Nozomi tenía un sueño pesado así que le fue fácil levantarse, se metió a la ducha, se bañó y cambio, luego fue a preparar el desayuno, Nozomi acostumbraba desayunar jugo de frutas, decidió prepara jugo de fresas acompañado con unas tostadas, no tenía mucha hambre y sabía que Nozomi tampoco lo tendría, toda la noche se habían quedado viendo películas y comiendo galletas.

-buenos días… Elichi…-Nozomi entro a la cocina media dormida, aún estaba con ropa de dormir y el pelo suelto, Nozomi apenas despertó se fue a buscar a Eli

-Non-chan buenos días-Eli abrazo a Nozomi dándole un beso en la mejilla- ve a sentarte, ya casi está el desayuno

-gracias… Elichi…-dijo Nozomi bostezando y obedeciendo a lo que dijo Eli, se sentó y espero a que Eli terminara de preparar el desayuno

A los pocos minutos Eli ya tenía preparado el desayuno, sirvió los jugos y las tostadas

-espero que te guste

-si es de Elichi, seguro que si

Ambas desayunaron relajadamente, el estar juntas, dormir, comer, bañarse, hacer sus tareas, todo, las hacía sentir más relajadas y unidas.

Se habían acostumbrado muy pronto a la compañía de la otra, ambas sentían ciertos celos cuando veían a la otra con otra persona, Eli lo demostraba más y aunque Nozomi no lo demostraba mucho fueron más las veces que se puso celosa en comparación a Eli. Ambas se entendían a la perfección y compartían muchas cosas. Sabían que sus sentimientos habían crecido más, aunque jamás imaginaron a que magnitud habían crecido, el sentimiento de amistad que algunas vez se habían tenido había crecido más a lo largo de esas semanas aunque ambas aun no lo habían notado.

.

.

.

Estaban ya a mediados de mayo, Nozomi y Eli seguían empatadas en sus estudios, Eli noto que Nozomi estaba un poco más tensa, cada día que pasaba sabían que era un día más en el que disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra pero a la vez un día menos en el que pasarían juntas, Eli había tratado de hablar pero Nozomi siempre le contestaba con una sonrisa y diciendo de que todo estaba bien, fuera de eso siguieron como siempre, saliendo a pasear, hacer compras, de vez en cuando teniendo salidas o "citas" como lo decían las madres de ambas.

Así terminó el mes de mayo y comenzó junio, ambas sabían lo que significaba, solo les quedaba un mes, Nozomi tenía un semblante más triste cuando llego junio, como ya estaban en el último mes de ese semestre los exámenes y trabajos finales se les hacían más pesados, y encima el trabajo del consejo estudiantil ambas estaban un poco más tensas y estresadas, Eli decidió enfocarse más en el trabajo estudiantil y aunque quería hablar con Nozomi no había podido surgir la oportunidad.

-¿hoy no vamos a salir como siempre?-pregunto Eli

-lo siento-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa culpable- mis padres me pidieron que hoy fuera más temprano

-porque

-n-no lo sé-Nozomi aparto la vista, esa acción vasto para que Eli se diera cuenta de que Nozomi mentía

-Nozomi, dime que pasa-Nozomi se mordió el labio, estaba un poco nerviosa

-hoy vamos a preparar los documentos que necesito para el traslado de instituto

-…-Eli se quedó con un semblante de sorpresa y tristeza- p-pero… aún falta un mes

-si, pero necesito llenar algunos documentos, mis padres se van este fin de semana a Okinawa por un trabajo y de paso van a llevar mis documentas para ya reservar un cupo en uno de los institutos de Okinawa

-¿Okinawa?

-si, me voy a mudar ahí para el próximo mes

-… ya veo…-Eli bajo la vista- supongo que vas a estar ocupada estos días

-…si… tengo que escoger mi próximo instituto así como rellenar muchos formularios… pero ya estoy acostumbrada…

-lo entiendo….-Eli se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla- entonces… hasta mañana…

-… hasta mañana…

Y como Nozomi lo dijo esa semana estuvo muy ocupada, apenas terminaba el trabajo del consejo estudiantil se iba a su casa, la mamá de Eli noto el cambio de su hija en la última semana, sabía que antes estuvo un poco tensa por el trabajo que tenía en clases y el consejo estudiantil pero ahora se notaba más triste y frustrada.

Era sábado por la noche, Eli llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación como siempre.

-hija, puedo pasar

-no-aun con lo dicho su mamá entro

-quieres hablar

-no-Eli estaba echada en su cama abrazando el peluche que Nozomi le dio

-¿has hablado con Nozomi-san?-pregunto su mamá

-no mucho, hoy tampoco hubo tiempo

-sus padres no van a estar mañana, verdad

-no

-pensé que hoy te quedarías en su casa o la traerías para acá como cada fin de semana

-dijo que tal vez se iba a ir de viaje con sus padres mañana, por eso no vino

-cuando vienen?

-el lunes por la tarde

-mañana porque no vas a buscarla porsiacaso

-…-Eli no respondió, al día siguiente iba a ser el cumpleaños de Nozomi, le hubiera gustado pasarlo con ella pero gracias a ese viaje no podría

Su mamá decidió dejarla descansar. Cuando Eli se quedó sola busco en sus cosas, saco una pequeña cajita forrada de color morado con un listón celeste

-Nozomi…-susurro abrazando la cajita

.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Eli se levantó temprano, no podía dormir, en su cabeza solo estaba Nozomi y ella, deseaba verla pero al menos decidió llamarla, ese día era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga y quiera felicitarla.

Intento llamarla por lo menos diez veces sin obtener respuesta, se dio por vencida, se metió a la ducha y cambio luego bajo a desayunar

-buenos días Elichika-saludo su mamá

-buenos días-contesto Eli desanimada

-te ocurre algo-pregunto esta vez su padre

-nada

-¿hoy vas a ir a casa de Nozomi-san?

-para que, ella no esta

-por lo menos ve a dar una vuelta, creo que te hará bien salir

Eli no contesto, termino de desayunar rápido y se retiró, aunque quería encerrarse en su habitación sabía que su mamá no le dejaría tranquila, se cambió, no supo porque lo hizo pero guardo el regalo que le compro a Nozomi en su cartera y salió de su casa

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, paso cerca de unos anuncios, se detuvo al ver uno en especial, era la inauguración de una atracción, sus ánimos subieron cuando vio ese anuncio. Fue corriendo a la casa de Nozomi, sabía que no la encontraría, pero quería dejarle un volante en la entrada de su casa de ese lugar que vio.

Eli decidió cruzar por el templo para acortar camino, subió las escaleras pero cuando llego se quedó sorprendida, vio a Nozomi la cual estaba barriendo el lugar sin darse cuenta de su presencia

- _Nozomi_!...-pensó la rubia- _¿Qué ase aquí?... pensé que hoy se iba… aunque dijo que tal vez iba a ir de viaje… pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_

Eli tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo se acercó corriendo a su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza

-E-ELI?... ¿q-que haces acá?

-lo mismo digo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no ibas a ir de viaje?-Eli sintió cierta molestia porque Nozomi no le haya dicho nada, el día anterior y esa mañana estuvo decaída por pensar que no podía estar con Nozomi en un día tan especial y ahora la encontraba de la nada

-…no creí que fuera necesario…-Eli se separó de ella molesta

-¿Qué no era necesario?...

-hoy quería estar sola

-…porque… ¡Nozomi mírame!...-Nozomi todo el tiempo estuvo manteniendo la vista baja

-… ya te dije… quería estar sola…

-¿Por qué mientes?-Eli agarro su rostro con sus dos manos e hizo que la viera- Nozomi, ¿Por qué?

Eli se quedó en shock cuando vio unas lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de Nozomi

-…!déjame sola!... por favor-Nozomi trato de forzar para que Eli la soltara

-eso es lo último que hare-Eli la abrazo con fuerza-Nozomi, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a quedar?

-…

-¡NOZOMI!-Eli estaba un poco molesta, Nozomi le dijo que se iba a ir de viaje con sus padres eso la hacía sentir preocupada, triste y sola, y escucharla decir eso su rabia creció pero a la vez su preocupación, ese día era el cumpleaños de Nozomi y decía que quería estar sola

-…E-Eli… por favor…-Nozomi aun trataba de forzar, pero no paso mucho para que cediera ante Eli y se rompiera en llanto-…lo… siento… n-no quise… mentirte…

Eli se mordió el labio, si hubiera sido ella la que estaría llorando Nozomi de alguna forma la calmaría pero ahora la tenía tan vulnerable en sus brazos y no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que pensar o hacer en esa situación, se sentía muy impotente al no saber qué hacer más que ver a la persona que más quería llorar desconsoladamente.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Nozomi se calmó, ahora estaba aferrada a la rubia sin emitir ningún ruido, todo el tiempo mantuvo la cabeza agachada

-Nozomi-Eli con delicadeza levanto el rostro de Nozomi, vio esos hermosos ojos turquesas aun empañados en lágrimas, acerco su rostro al rostro de Nozomi y con sus labios limpio las mejillas de Nozomi- te quiero mucho, Non-chan… -Eli acaricio con cuidado las mejillas de la mayor

-…-Nozomi no dijo nada, volvió a apartar la vista

-Nozomi… dime ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-hoy… es mi… es mi…

-cumpleaños, lo sé perfectamente-Nozomi la vio con sorpresa

-l-lo sabias…?

-creíste que lo olvidaría-Eli beso su mejilla-eres mi mejor amiga, como podría olvidar esta fecha tan importante para ti

-…y-yo… quería pasar este día sola

-…¿Por qué?-Eli estaba confundida y un poco molesta- creí… que podríamos disfrutar este día juntas… soy tu mejor amiga… ¿Por qué?

-…-Nozomi se separó de ella- hablamos mañana

-no te dejare ir hasta que me des una explicación-Eli la retuvo

-… n-no quiero hablar de ello…-Nozomi forzó el agarre

-¡Nozomi!-Eli la jalo con fuerza y la volvió a abrazar

Nozomi ya no forzó, al contrario de eso correspondió al abrazo, estar en los brazos de Eli la hacían estar segura, sentía que ese hueco en su pecho que alguna vez estuvo vacío ahora estaba lleno, ese dolor que cada cumpleaños crecía ahora ya no lo sentía, solo Eli lograba tranquilizarla a tal forma que podía expresar con ella sus sentimientos más ocultos

-Elichi…-Nozomi se animó a hablar- t-todos… mis cumpleaños son así…

-eh?-Eli se separó un poco para poder verla a los ojos

-estoy acostumbrada a pasar todos mis cumpleaños sola…

-pero… tus padres…

-después lo compensan… pero por alguna razón… siempre se cruza el trabajo de mis padres con el de mi cumpleaños…

-¿porque no me lo dijiste?

-…no quería molestarte con algo tonto… y-yo…

-no vuelvas a decir eso-Eli acerco su rostro al de Nozomi, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Nozomi, ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra-todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es lo más especial e importante para mi

-E-Eli…-Nozomi estaba roja, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, lo mismo que sus labios

-quiero pasar este día contigo, Nozomi

-…-Nozomi se perdió en los hermosos orbes celestes de su amiga, cerro poco a poco los ojos, Eli se acercó un poco más, con mucho cuidado beso su mentón, besando a la vez una parte de los labios de Nozomi. Ambas se separaron despacio, Nozomi no podía asegurar si el beso fue dirigido para su mentón o sus labios

-Nozomi, dime que quieres pasar este día conmigo… solo quiero saberlo y are que este sea el mejor día de tu vida

-…Eli?...-Nozomi y Eli se miraron fijamente, querían hacer llegar a la otra ese sentimiento que en las últimas semanas había crecido más, ese sentimiento que jamás pensaron que lo experimentarían-… si quiero… pero…

Eli puso un dedo en los labios de Nozomi silenciándola

-no tienes que decir más, lo único que quiero saber es si quieres pasar este día conmigo

-…si quiero…

Eli sonrió, se volvió a acercar a su rostro y la beso de nuevo

-ve a cambiarte-beso su mano y le sonrió de forma encantadora- hare que este día lo disfrutes al máximo

Nozomi obedeció, entro al templo y a los pocos minutos regreso cambiada, Eli tomo su mano

-¿a.. a done… iremos?-

-hace una semana ya había planeado esto así que no te preocupes

-n-no me vas hacer más preguntas-pregunto tímidamente Nozomi

-no es necesario, creo que entiendo en parte el por qué no querías decirme nada y por qué mentiste, pero ahora lo único que quiero es hacerte disfrutar de este día

-Elichi… lo siento… yo debí decirte…

-ya te dije que no hace falta que me espliques-Eli beso de nuevo su mano- vamos a disfrutar este día

-gracias… Elichi…

Eli se enteró de que Nozomi no había desayunado, quiso ir temprano al templo y tenía planeado estar ahí todo el día, Eli se molestó un poco, no por lo que hizo Nozomi sino por no haberse dado cuenta antes de cómo se sentía ella, se había enfocado más en su trabajo y prácticamente la había dejado de lado, se molestó consigo misma.

-Nozomi ¿Qué quieres que te pida?-pregunto Eli al entrar a una pequeña tienda

-lo que quieras… no tengo mucha hambre-Eli fue a hacer algunos pedidos, luego regreso con dos vasos de jugo junto con unas galletas.

Ambas comenzaron a comer en silencio

-Elichi

-si

-realmente lo siento-Nozomi bajo la vista-no quise causarte problemas ni nada

-ya te dije que no los causaste, la culpa fue mía

-no veo porque sería tu culpa

-por no haber hablado contigo antes, me concentre más en el trabajo, lo siento

-…Elichi tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy quien se cerró y…

-Nozomi-Eli tomo su mano- no volverás a dejarme de lado, verdad

-…n-no… pero yo…

-solo faltan tres semanas, verdad

-…umm…solo tres semanas más y…

-no deberíamos hablar de eso ahora, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y lo disfrutaremos hasta el último día

-gracias

Después de desayunar Eli llevo a Nozomi al cine, vieron una película de terror ya que Eli le dio a escoger a Nozomi y ella escogió de ese género

-N-No-No..zo-zo…mi…-Eli se aferró a la pelipurpura con toda su fuerza

- _gracias por este día Elichi-_ pensó Nozomi un poco divertida por ver las reacciones de su amiga, se sentía un poco más calmada, sabía que Eli estaría ahí para ella cada vez que lo necesitar, pensar en esto la alegraba pero a la vez la entristecía, solo faltaban unas semanas, por primera vez tenía miedo a lo que el destino le deparara.

Después de ver la película Eli decidió ir al parque de diversiones.

-Non-chan ¿a qué juego te quieres subir?

-a la casa del terror

-eh…p-porque ahí?

-Elichi me pregunto y yo respondí, pero si no quieres lo entiendo, podemos subir a los carros chocones si quieres a…

-no, subiremos a lo que tu quiera, quieres entrar a la casa del terror entonces entraremos ahí

Aunque Eli entro pensando en que todo lo que vería era falso salió llorando del juego, Nozomi estuvo consolándola mientras reía, Eli se sintió un poco nostálgica, cuando Nozomi se fuera extrañaría esas caricias es su cabeza o mejillas, lo cual siempre hacia Nozomi para tranquilizarla, sobre todo cuando dormían juntas.

-¿ahora adónde vamos, Elichi?

-subamos a los carros chocones, si quieres

-claro que si

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas subiendo de juego en juego, luego Eli le propuso dar una vuelta a la ciudad por los aires. Disfrutaron de la vista desde arriba, como Nozomi no llevo esa vez su cámara, sacaron fotos desde sus celulares.

-Elichi, ¿estas segura de que deberíamos ir a comer a ese restaurante?-pregunto Nozomi un poco preocupada, Eli decidió que almorzarían en un restaurante caro

-si, porque

-es un poco caro

-no te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que yo invito

-por eso mismo, no quiero que gastes tanto por mi

-tú lo vales esto y mas

-E-Elichi…

-no te preocupes, no sé por qué pero mi mamá me dejo dinero en mi cartear, creo que sabía que podía encontrarme contigo, así que deja de preocuparte y vamos a divertirnos

-pero, está bien

Ambas entraron al restaurante

-ara, Elichi tiene buenos gustos

-sabía que te gustaría-dijo Eli mientras movía el asiento y ayudaba a Nozomi a sentarse, luego ella se sentaba- lo que más caracteriza a este restaurante son sus decoraciones de flores, sobre todo de lirios

-gracias Elichi

Un joven se acercó a sus mesas y pidió sus órdenes, a Eli no le extraño que Nozomi pidiera Yakiniku, por su parte ella pidió algo simple. Después de esperar un rato el joven llego con sus órdenes

-rico~…-Nozomi sonrió al dar el primer bocado- gracias Elichi~

-me alegra que te guste-sonrió Eli mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla de Nozomi y la acaricio- te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa

-…-Nozomi enrojeció de forma instantánea, cada vez que Eli si comportaba de forma protectora y cariñosa le sucedía eso, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza-…E-Eli?...

-te quiero mucho, Non-chan-Eli le dio un beso corto en su mejilla

-yo también te quiero… Elichi

Ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente, sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercarse poco a poco

-ejem…-escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta por inercia se separaron completamente rojas- siento interrumpir- el joven que les recibió la orden fue quien las interrumpió- quería saber si se les ofrecía algo mas

-no-Eli le dio una mirada llena de frialdad y molestia, el joven hizo una reverencia y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo

-Elichi, estas bien?

-s-si… sigamos comiendo

-no será que te molestaste porque nos interrumpieron-Eli aparto la vista, nuevamente se sentía confundida, otra vez estuvo a punto de besarla, miro de reojo a Nozomi la cual no parecía importarle lo que estuvo a punto de pasar

-Nozomi yo… te iba a besar en la mejilla

-eso ya lo sé- contesto Nozomi despreocupadamente

Continuaron comiendo tranquilamente, comenzaron una pequeña plática sobre la película que vieron, lo que hicieron y a donde irían después.

Después Eli llevo a Nozomi a un salón de juegos

-vamos a jugar, Elichi?

-si, cuando estaba en Rusia acostumbraba a ir a este tipo de lugares con mi hermana

-…esta es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este

-ya me lo imaginaba-Eli le dio una sonrisa-que tal si jugamos primero a eso

-¿juego de pin-pon?

-si, quiero saber quién es mejor

-es obvio que yo, Elichi-ambas se dieron una mirada desafiante, empezaron a jugar. Después de varios minutos Eli ganaba por dos puntos

-será mejor que te rindas-Eli la miro victoriosa

-Elichi, aun no has ganado-Nozomi tiro la pelota, la pelota empezó a ir y venir a una gran velocidad, Nozomi le dio un guiño a Eli esto hizo que se pusiera nerviosa y perdiera el tiro

-eso no vale

-no es mi culpa si te desconcentras con tanta facilidad-Nozomi la miro burlona

-aun te sigo ganando-nuevamente comenzar a jugar

-Elichi hoy te ves más arrebatadora-Eli nuevamente perdió la concentración

-Nozomi deja de hacer eso

-no me culpes por estar perdiendo

-no estoy perdiendo

-no, pero ahora estamos empatadas

Nuevamente comenzaron a jugar y nuevamente gano Nozomi

-Elichi perdiste

-hiciste trampas y lo sabes

-Elichi es una mala perdedora-en ese momento escucharon varios aplausos, recién se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeadas de varias personas

-lo sabía, iba a ganar la pelimorada-dijo un chico sonriendo

-aunque la rubia no lo hizo mal-pronto empezaron a escuchar más comentarios como esos

-no quieres jugar ahora con nosotros-un chico empezó a acercarse a Nozomi, demasiado para molestia de Eli

-n-no…gracias-Nozomi empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ya que no era solo uno si no tres los chicos que se le acercaron

-será divertido y eres muy buena

-después podemos invitarte lo que quieras-otro chico tomo la mano de Nozomi algo que no tolero Eli

-¡ella dijo que no!-Eli empujo al chico y se interpuso entre ellos y su amiga

-tu también puedes venir si quieres

-¡piérdanse!-Eli les dio una mirada fulminante

-v-vamos, va a ser divertido-los chicos empezaron a intimidarse por la mirada de Eli

-¡PIERDANSE!-Eli levanto la voz haciendo temblar a todos los que estaban rodeándolas, de un momento a otro todos desaparecieron

-será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar-Nozomi tomo la mano de Eli y salió del lugar-creo que si nos hubieras quedado un minuto más los habrías matado con una mirada

-eso merecen por verte mucho, no voy a permitir que alguien se te acerque demasiado y te incomode y mucho menos que te coquetee si yo ya estoy contigo

Eli se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ambas se pusieron rojas y apartaron la vista avergonzadas

-a-ahora adónde vamos Elichi-aunque Nozomi trato de sonar normal estaba nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que dijo Eli

-ahora son las cuatro-Eli vio su reloj tratando de disimular su notoria vergüenza- dime si quieres ir a algún lugar en especial, después tengo planeado llevarte a un lugar que inauguraron esta mañana, pero eso será cerca de las seis

-¿un lugar que inauguraron esta mañana?, ¿Cuál?-pregunto curiosa

-te llevare después

-me vas a dejar con la duda, Elichi?-Nozomi hizo un puchero

-si-Eli tomo su mano y la beso-ahora, ¿adónde quieres ir Non-chan?-las mejillas de Nozomi tomaron color

-v-v-va… vamos al templo?

-como quieras Non-chan-Eli le dio su mejor sonrisa y mirada

Ambas caminaron al templo en silencio. Cuando llegaron Nozomi se sintió un poco decaída por haber preocupado tanto a Eli

-Elichi, ¿Por qué viniste por aquí hoy?, ¿sabías que me encontrarías?

-en realidad no, pase por aquí para acortar camino tu casa

-¿ibas ir a buscarme?

-si, sabía que no te iba encontrar ahí o bueno eso pensé, fui para dejarte un volante sobre el lugar que inauguraron hoy

-ya veo, y por eso cruzaste por acá y de casualidad me encontraste

-no creo que haya sido casualidad-Eli la miro fijamente- creo que era mi destino encontrarte hoy y pasarlo contigo

-yo también lo pienso así-Nozomi apoyo su cabeza al hombro de la rubia

Ambas llegaron al templo, rezaron un rato, luego se sentaron bajo un árbol. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, meditando en cómo se sentían en ese momento

-Nozomi…

-si-contesto Nozomi aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-te sientes bien con pasar este día conmigo o te sientes obligada

-eh?-Nozomi abrió los ojos- a que vino eso Elichi, tu sabes que disfruto tu compañía

-aún estoy pensando en lo que dijiste en la mañana

-eso… lo siento…

-no tienes que disculparte, es solo que no puedo evitar pensar que no estoy siendo una buena amiga

-Elichi, yo soy la que no es buena amiga, yo… lo siento

-Nozomi, quisiera saber cómo te sientes ahora

-y-yo…-Nozomi bajo un poco la vista-… me siento mal por causarte problemas

-Nozomi-Eli tomo su mano-eres muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amiga, es natural que me preocupe por ti como también tú lo haces por mí

-….-Nozomi levanto la vista, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al escuchar a Eli, Eli con delicadeza limpio sus mejillas para luego depositar un beso en estas- Elichi,… tengo miedo

-¿miedo?, de qué?

-cuando estoy contigo me siento segura y llena de vida… pero cuando me vaya… yo…

-lo entiendo… yo también tengo miedo, no sé qué será de mi vida si tu no estas-Eli acaricio sus mejillas y la miro fijamente- pero sé que mi destino era conocerte y estar a tu lado… por eso aunque no estemos seguras de lo que pasara en un futuro quiero creer que puedo seguir a tu lado, incluso con la distancia quiero seguir dependiendo de ti como tú de mi… Nozomi te quiero mucho

-…E-Eli…-Nozomi la abrazo empezando a llorar de nuevo

Ambas se mantuvieron un largo rato abrazadas, tratando de apaciguar ese dolor y tristeza que sentían

-Elichi…

-umm

-deberíamos de irnos ya o se hará tarde

-primero… podríamos ir al pozo

-al pozo de los deseos?

-si

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron hacia el pozo que quedaba atrás del templo

-Elichi va a pedir un deseo?

-no, quiero que lo pidamos juntas-Eli saco una moneda de su bolsillo-creo que ya sabes lo que quiero pedir-Eli le entrego la moneda a Nozomi, luego tomo su mano

- _deseo que podamos compartir más cosas… que estemos juntas…_ -ambas pensaron en lo mismo luego tiraron la moneda

-¿Qué pediste Elichi?-pregunto un poco burlona la mayor

-lo mismo que tu-Eli beso su mano- estoy segura que se cumplirá-Nozomi se ruborizo un poco

Después de rezar una vez más Eli la llevo a ese lugar que inauguraron esa mañana. Caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta que llegaron al lugar.

-…-Nozomi quedo impresionada con la entrada

-entremos Non-chan

-… p-pero… estas segura… parece un lugar caro

-ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, entremos-Eli pago las entradas y entraron- en la mañana este lugar seguro que estaba lleno por eso preferí traerte ahora

-…

-Nozomi, estas bien?-Nozomi se quedó maravillada con el lugar- es hermoso, verdad

-…s-si… nunca creí que podría ver un jardín hecho de puro cristal…

-sabía que te gustaría

Eli la había llevado a una atracción que inauguraron recientemente, se trataba de un jardín hecho con puro cristal, tenía luces de distintos colores dando un efecto mágico al lugar, a parte había una pequeña corriente de agua que rodaba sobre algunas flores hechas de cristal, el ambiente era un poco frio pero a la vez cálido.

-Elichi, gracias

-me alegra que te guste, aún tenemos mucho que ver

El recorrido terminaba en un centro donde se encontraban lirios de verdad junto con flores de cristal, ya no habían luces en esa parte, pero el techo estaba descubierto haciendo que el lugar brille con el reflejo del sol en los cristales

.

-¿te gusto el lugar?-pregunto Eli cuando estaban de salida

-si, me encanto-Nozomi abrazo su brazo de forma cariñosa- gracias Elichi

-aun no agradezcas, todavía falta mucho que ver

Subieron a un metro que las llevo a un lugar que ambas ya conocían, a un observatorio

-Elichi, realmente gracias por este día-ambas estaban viendo las estrellas, solo estaban las dos en el lugar

-¿te has divertido?

-si

-aunque… te hice llorar…-Eli estaba un poco apenada por eso

-llore de felicidad, Elichi

Ambas se dieron una sonrisa y continuaron viendo las estrellas

-Non-chan, ¿quieres ir después a mi casa?

-seguro-Nozomi bajo la vista

-¿no quieres?

-no es eso… solo que…

-Nozomi puedes decírmelo

-¿podemos ir a mi departamento y estar solo las dos?-pregunto un poco tímida y avergonzada

-si así lo prefieres no tengo problema-Eli beso su mejilla

-segura?

-por supuesto que si

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Nozomi, Eli pensó que cometió un error puesto que no compro un pastel o algo para Nozomi, no sabía que hacer, no paso mucho y el timbre de la casa sonó

-quien será-dijo Nozomi mientras iba a abrir, cuando regreso a la sala donde estaba Eli llevaba una gran torta

-¿y eso?-pregunto Eli ayudándola

-lo enviaron mis padres, quieres que lo partamos ahora o lo dejamos para mañana

-hoy es tu cumpleaños-Eli le sonrió

-no será que lo quieres partir porque es de chocolate

-n-no… bueno en parte-Eli se sonrojo causando una risilla de parte de Nozomi

-yo también quiero partirlo ahora

-entonces iré a preparar chocolate para acompañarlo

-no quieres que yo lo prepare?-pregunto Nozomi

-no, hoy es tu cumpleaños así que déjame consentirte-Eli beso su mano, luego fue a la cocina a preparar el chocolate.

Cuando todo ya estaba listo nuevamente sonó el timbre de la casa, esta vez Eli se ofreció a abrir, cuando salió se encontró con un chico que llevaba un ramo de lirios

-Que desea-dijo Eli con tono frio y una mirada a muerte-s-soy un mensajero-hablo el chico un poco nervioso- enviaron esto para la señorita Tojo Nozomi

-¿quién?

-n-no se-el chico le entrego las flores y prácticamente se fue corriendo

-¿Quién era Elichi?

-un mensajero, te enviaron esto-Nozomi noto una clara molestia en Eli

-¿y quién lo envía?

-no se- contesto Eli

-ara, ara, Elichi nuevamente esta celosa

-n-no lo estoy

-entonces

-nada-Eli miro a otro lado- ¿y quién te lo envía?

-acá dice, "con cariño de alguien que te ama en secreto"

-¡que!-Eli se puso de pie-está muerto o muerta el que te haya enviado eso

-a mí me gusta

-las flores o quien te envió

-las flores-dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa- Elichi solo estaba jugando, mis padres son los que enviaron estas flores

-…-Eli se sonrojo por su comportamiento

-ya no estas molesta, Elichi- pregunto burlona

-n-no estaba celosa

-si claro, mejor vamos a cenar

-si, ya está el chocolate

Eli sirvió el chocolate y saco unas velas para que Nozomi pidiera un deseo

-Elichi no es necesario eso

-no vas a pedir un deseo?

-no, ya lo pedimos en el templo

Eli sonrió, guardo las velas y se sentó

-Nozomi no quieres que te cante por tu cumpleaños?

-no, está bien así

-segura

-si

-si fuéramos más seria divertido, verdad

-tal vez, pero yo solo quería estar con Elichi-dijo Nozomi mientras partía la torta y serbia en platos

-yo también quería estar solo con Non-chan-dijo Eli mientras se paraba y la abrazaba

-Elichi?

-aun no te he dado mi regalo, Non-chan

-ya me has dado muchas cosas, Elichi-Eli se separó un poco de Nozomi y busco en su cartera

-aun así te lo compre especialmente para ti-Eli saco una cajita de su bolsillo-espero que te guste

-…Elichi… no tenías que hacerlo…-Nozomi recibió la cajita, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y nuevamente empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando Nozomi abrió su regalo sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, era un collar de color morado con adornos brillantes, en el centro tenía una tapita donde podía poner una foto, cuando lo abrió se encontró con una foto de ella y Eli

-te ayudo a ponértelo?-pregunto Eli

-…-Nozomi no contesto, de improvisto la abrazo con fuerza empezando a llorar más fuerte, Eli correspondió el abrazo, se sentía feliz porque le gusto su regalo y a la vez un poco triste porque nuevamente la hacía llorar, aunque sea de felicidad no le gustaba ver llorar a su amiga. No paso mucho para que Eli también empezara a llorar, muchos sentimiento se encontraban en ese momento, pero una cosa estaba segura, su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, ya no solo era amistad lo que sentía por su amiga, sino algo más grande y fuerte, amor…

.

.

.

 **Se k el cap estuvo un poco triste pero creo k era inevitable, Nozomi se va a ir despues de todo. Tengo un gran dilema, ya se como va a continuar pero no stoy segura en k tiempo acerlo**

 **-para empezar contare un poco de lo k va a tratar el próximo cap: Eli y Nozomi terminan sus class y llegan las vacacions , sus padres deciden hacer un viaje juntos a okinawa, talvez aparesca Alisa aun lo stoy viendo, pero mi dilema es si ago k aca ocurra lo k tanto esperan, k se hagan pareja, o lo dejo para el final, y aca solo se hacen mas unidas y Nozomi decide kedarse pero siguen como amigas, claro en los porxims cap sucedería de ser pareja pero no se, muchos kieren ke se hagan pareja ants de k Nozomi se vaya y esa sea la razón x lak Nozomi se keda, pero nose**

 **Comenten, según a eso are el próximo cap**


	19. VACACIONES

Es el último día de clases, Nozomi y Eli decidieron dar una última vuelta por la ciudad, ambas no dijeron mucho durante el trayecto, después de caminar sin rumbo fijo se detuvieron en un parque.

-Nozomi

-umm

-¿Cuándo se van?-pregunto la rubia

-ya quieres que me vaya-contesto con una débil risa la mayor

-Nozomi, aun en estos momentos sigues con tus burlas

-extrañare burlarme de ti

-¡Nozomi!-Eli hizo un mohín

-jaja, Elichi no hagas pucheros-Nozomi acaricio la mejilla de la rubia para luego darle un beso

-a-aun no contestas-Eli aparto la vista un poco avergonzada

-nos vamos este lunes

-…es muy pronto…-Eli bajo la vista

-supongo…

-mañana es domingo, ¿Por qué no…?

-mañana voy a estar ocupada Elichi-Nozomi la interrumpió-lo siento, aun me faltan arreglar algunas cosas

-l-lo… entiendo

-Elichi, ya has arreglado quien va a ser la próxima vicepresidenta?

-no te preocupes por eso-Eli tomo cariñosamente su mano y la beso

-E-Eli..chi-Nozomi se sonrojo

-extrañare ver esa expresión-sonrió un poco burlona la rubia

-y yo extrañare castigarte-Nozomi la abrazo por atrás con intenciones de castigarla pero no lo logro, para su sorpresa Eli se giró más rápido y termino abrazándola

-te iré a visitar todos los fines de semana-Eli la miro fijamente

-yo también vendré a visitarte Elichi, además Okinawa está a solo unas horas

Ambas se dieron una sonrisa, parecen calmadas, pero en el fondo sentían una gran tristeza, habían quedado no ponerse tristes con la partida de la mayor, no era como si nunca más se fueran a ver, seguirían en contacto.

Eli y Nozomi se empezaron a perder nuevamente en los ojos de la otra, poco a poco se fueron acercando, Eli sabía que esa no era la primera vez que se acercaba de esa forma a su amiga, pero ya no quería seguir reprimiendo ese sentimiento, pronto la distancia se redujo a cero y sus labios por primera vez se encontraron, Eli abrazo por atrás a la mayor para luego…

…

Eli se levantó bruscamente de su cama sudando

-..q-que… ¡que fue eso!-Eli acaricio sus labios con la cara roja-…be-bese a Nozomi?

.

-buenos días hija-saludo su mamá

-buenos días-contesto desanimada

-porque la cara-hablo su padre un poco burlón

-sé que hoy es tu ultimo día con Nozomi-san, pero trata de que te vea con una sonrisa

-umm…-contesto cabizbaja pero con la cara roja- _porque tuve un sueño t-tan… tan… gh… no voy a poder verla a los ojos hoy,… soñé que la b-bese… que se supone que significa eso…_

-Eli… ¡Eli!... ¡ELICHIKA!...-su mamá levanto la voz

-a-a?... q-que pasa…

-qué pasa contigo hoy, sé que esta desanimada por lo de Nozomi-san pero es necesario que te quedes metida en tus pensamientos, te estaba hablando

-y-yo… l-lo siento…

-está bien, lo entiendo-hablo su mamá- desayuna rápido antes de que se te haga tarde

-tarde?, que hora es?-pregunto confundida

-7.40, hoy si que te levantaste más tarde que nunca, seguro estabas soñando con Nozomi-san-Eli se puso tomate con lo que su mamá dijo, ya que tenía razón, aunque su sueño fue más diferente y extraño en comparación a otros, no era normal soñarse que besabas a tu mejor amiga y Eli lo tenía claro.

Eli comió rápido y salió prácticamente corriendo de su casa, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, cuando llego a la entrada de su casa, por salir rápido no lo noto, alguien estaba pasando por ahí e inevitablemente cayó sobre esa persona

- _…eso dolió…-_ pensó la rubia, estaba sobre algo o alguien con los ojos cerrados-… _¿lirios?... huele a lirios… ¿Nozomi?..._ – abrió los ojos para ver sobre quien estaba, su cara enrojeció nuevamente, estaba sobre su mejor amiga

-ara, hace tiempo que Elichi no me caía encima-hablo un poco burlona pero con un claro sonrojo- E-Elichi podrías p-pararte…duele

Eli recién noto que su mano estaba sobre el pecho de su amiga, se paró lo más rápido que pudo

-l-lo… l-lo… s-siento… Nozomi…-Eli la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-no te preocupes, también yo tuve la culpa-contesto la mayor con una sonrisa

-realmente lo siento Nozomi

-Elichi, no te disculpes tanto, a no ser que lo hiciste a propósito

-c-claro que no-Eli se puso más nerviosa

-¿segura?-Nozomi la miro burlona- creo que te castigare por agarrarme ahí~

-n-no fue mi intención… ¡kyaaaa!

.

-jajaj Elichi se ve muy linda sonrojada-ambas estaban de camino a clases

-¡Nozomi!...-Eli hizo un puchero

-aún recuerdo la primera vez que pase por tu casa y me caíste encima-Nozomi estaba riendo- creo que debí haberte hecho lo mismo en ese momento

-no creo que hubieras tenido el valor para hacer eso en ese momento- Hablo Eli

-acaso Elichi quiere más castigo

-Nozomi, no es justo si me amenazas con eso

-no es una amenaza-Nozomi abrazo su brazo- es una advertencia

-m-mou…-Eli tomo su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos

De camino a clases Nozomi se la paso burlándose de la rubia, parecía que tenía más energía que nunca, ese era su ultimo día y decidieron aprovecharlo al máximo, Eli aún se sentido un poco avergonzada por el extraño sueño que tuvo pero trato no pensar mucho en eso, no quería preocupar a Nozomi.

A la hora de descanso la pasaron juntas y a la salida no tuvieron que hacer ningún papeleo del consejo estudiantil porque en el transcurso de esa semana adelantaron todo el trabajo, quería disfrutar de ese día y pensar solo en ellas. Como era sábado solo tenían clases en la mañana así que podían disfrutar del resto del día juntas.

Primero fueron a un salón de juegos, donde fueron para el cumpleaños de Nozomi, jugaron lo mismo que esa vez, solo que en esta ocasión gano Eli, luego fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad por los aires, visitaron algunos templos, vieron una película y para terminar el día fueron por un parfait.

Ya de regreso decidieron descansar en un parque, aun no querían separarse

-¿Cuándo se van?-pregunto Eli, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas ya que esa situación le recordaba un poco a su sueño

-el lunes

-mañana no creo que podamos salir o si?

-no, aun me faltan arreglara algunas cosas-Eli estaba como luz roja

- _no puede ser… es igual que en mi sueño… incluso el parque se parece… acaso.. no, no ,no, no pienses de más, no pienses en nada…-_ Eli se gritaba mentalmente

-Elichi, estas bien-Nozomi llamo su atención- estás haciendo gestos raros

-eh?.. a-a… s-si…

-tu mirada parece de una pervertida

-q-que?... n-no yo…-Eli aparto la mirada

-Elichi, sabes-Nozomi bajo un poco la vista con una débil sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas- anoche tuve un sueño… raro

-s-sueño?-Eli empezó a ponerse más nerviosa

-tu que soñaste anoche, Elichi?

-y-yo?... n-nada…

-Elichi, porque no me miras a los ojos cuando hablamos?-Nozomi se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Eli

-n-no… es que…yo…-para salvación de Eli justo en ese momento sonó su celular lo mismo que el de Nozomi

-alo…-contestaron a la vez

.

.

.

Era lunes por la mañana, la familia Tojo estaba terminando de arreglar las ultimas cosas para su viaje a Okinawa, decidieron empacar todo para su mudanza pero aún no lo llevarían, habían acordado con la familia Ayase hacer un viaje de vacaciones por una semana, así que solo llevaban lo necesario, cuando terminara el viaje regresarían nuevamente y se mudarían.

-¡hija ya tienes todo listo!-hablo su mamá desde la sala

-¡si!

-¡apúrate, la familia Ayase no tarda en venir!

-ya bajo-Nozomi termino de arreglar su maleta y bajo a espera en la sala

A los pocos minutos escucho el timbre de su casa sonar, cuando salió se encontró con su mejor amiga

-Elichi, buenos días

-buenos días, Non-chan

-¿Non-chan?, ¿Qué significa, One?-Nozomi recién se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más detrás de Eli

-ara, tú debes ser Arisa-Nozomi le sonrió

-harasho…-la nombrada se le quedo viendo- eres más hermosa en persona que en las fotos

-eh?-las mejillas de Nozomi se sonrojaron- fotos?-miro a Eli

-y-yo…

-mi one-chan me envió fotos de ti, pero pensé que te llamabas Nozomi- san

-es una forma cariñosa de decir mi nombre, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo prefieres también

-gracias-sonrió- no me he presentado como debería, me llamo Ayase Arisa, mucho gusto-Nozomi se la quedo viendo un rato

-Nozomi?

-lo siento-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa- cuando me hablaste de tu hermana pensé que sería una mini Elichi con tu misma actitud y personalidad

-mini Elichi?, que se supone que significa eso-Eli la miro con un mohín- te dije que nuestras personalidades eran muy diferentes

-creo que no te creí-Nozomi contesto burlona

-ustedes dos dejen de coquetear tanto-dijo la mamá de Eli haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran- ya están listos tus padres?

-si, salen en un momento

Los padres de Nozomi terminaron de empacar, como ambas familias tenían carro iban a ir por separado

-Non-chan, vamos juntas?

-claro que si, Elichi-Nozomi quiso subir al carro de sus padres

-one-chan, no vas a ir conmigo-su hermana la miro un poco triste

-claro, vamos a ir aquí-dijo señalando el carro de la familia Tojo

-porque no en el de papá

-Elichi ve, no has visto a tu hermana en mucho tiempo

-si, pero…-Eli soltó un suspiro- y si vienes tú al carro de mi padre

-creo que tu hermana quiere verte solo a ti, no te preocupes-Nozomi saco una carta de su bolsillo- no tienes que enfocarte en solo una casa Elichi

-Eli, sube al carro-escucharon a la su mamá

-solo van estar unas horas separadas, no hagan tanto drama-esta vez fue la mamá de Nozomi, ambas se sonrojaron notablemente

-e-está bien, nos vemos después-dijo Eli subiendo al carro de sus padres

Durante el trayecto Nozomi y Eli estuvieron mandándose mensajes y fotos. Eli mientras se mensajeaba con Nozomi hablaba con su hermana, le conto de cómo fue su último mes en Rusia, de su abuela y demás familia, Eli sintió un poco de nostalgia el que su abuela no haya podido venir, pero la mayor parte de su familia se encontraba en Rusia, así que sabía que no se podría sentir sola.

El viaje duro cerca de cuatro a cinco horas, se hospedaron en un hotel cerca del mar

-al fin llegamos-Eli salió del carro y se estiro- _ahora mismo me caería bien un masaje de Nozomi-_ pensó la rubia _-_ se acercó al carro de los Tojo, sus padres ya empezaron a desempacar pero no vio a Nozomi salir

-se quedó dormida a medio camino-la señora Tojo se le acerco sonriendo-porque no la despiertas-le dio un guiño y se alejo

Eli se ruborizo un poco, con cuidado se acercó a su amiga que dormía plácidamente, no pudo evitar sonreír con lo tierna que se veía

-Nozomi-Eli la sacudió despacio, sin embargo no resulto-Non-chan-esta vez la sacudió un poco más fuerte pero tampoco funciono. Eli pensó en molestarla un poco como venganza a los castigos que le daba, se acercó al oído de su amiga, y estando a escasos centímetros soplo

-…!AAHH!...-Nozomi pego un grito que hizo asustar a todos incluso a Eli

-Nozomi, estas bien?-Eli la miro preocupada

-y todavía preguntas, Elichi-Nozomi la miro con un puchero- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no despertabas y… pf jajajajaj…-Eli empezó a reírse- Nozomi deberías ver tu cara

-…q-que?... ¡Elichi deja de reírte!-Nozomi inflo las mejillas, esto solo causo que Eli se riera mas

-te ves rara con esas expresiones

-¡Elichi!-Nozomi salió del auto- espero que estés preparada para tu castigo por burlarte

-eh?... kyaaa… ¡Nozomi para!

.

Después de ese pequeño incidente ambas familias entraron al hotel, se iban a hospedar en tres habitaciones, los padres de Eli en una, los padres de Nozomi en otra y Eli, Nozomi y Arisa en otra.

Acordaron ordenar su equipaje y después reunirse para disfrutar de esas vacaciones.

-ya terminaron-entro la mamá de Eli a la habitación de las tres chicas

-si-contesto Eli- adonde iremos primero

-creo que hoy no podremos salir todos juntos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Alisa

-va a ver una reunión y debemos asistir-sonrió culpable la mamá de Eli

-o al menos deberíamos asistir-entro la mamá de Nozomi

-eh?

-sus padres irán a esa reunión-explico la señora Tojo- en cuanto a nosotras queríamos ir a ver algunas atracciones, como museos, centros culturales y esas cosas

-segura ustedes quieren ir a la playa, espero que no tengan problemas porque no vayamos con ustedes

-no hay problema-contesto Nozomi

-esas son nuestras hijas-les dio una sonrisa la señora Ayase

-mamá, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Alisa

-claro, pero pensé que querías ir a la playa con tu hermana

-es que he querido ver los museos desde que llegamos a la ciudad

-si ese es el caso entonces vendrás, ustedes no tienen problemas en ir solas verdad

-eh, n-no…-Eli se puso un poco nerviosa

-Alisa ya nos vamos a ir, ¿estas lista?

-si, me cambio en un momento y las alcanzo

-está bien, te esperamos en la habitación Tojo-contesto Elizabeth viendo un poco burlona a Nozori

Ambas mujeres salieron y Alisa rápidamente se metió al baño para cambiarse, cuando salió

-Alisa, pensé que querías venir con nosotras-Eli se sentía un poco preocupada

-si, pero-Alisa se acercó y susurro a su hermana- seguro también quieres tu tiempo a solas con tu amiga

-Eh?...-Eli se ruborizo ligeramente

-además he querido ver esas esculturas, solo las he visto en portadas

-¿estas segura?

-claro-Alisa le sonrió- diviértanse-esta vez miro a Nozomi con una sonrisa

-gracias-le devolvió la sonrisa- también diviértete, Alisa-chan

-puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad-preguntó Alisa

-claro

-entonces nos vemos después- se acercó a su hermana y la abrazo luego abrazo a Nozomi- Nozomi-one

Diciendo esto salió corriendo de la habitación, Nozomi se quedó sonrojada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Eli, quien aunque no quería admitirlo sintió un poco de celos, a su hermana le fue más fácil acercarse a Nozomi que a ella

-n-nos vamos?

-s-si…-contesto Nozomi aun algo confundida- a-adonde iremos, Elichi

-a la playa, o no quieres?-Nozomi bajo un poco la vista con un leve rubor- no he traído traje de baño

-qué?, se te olvido?

-no-Nozomi soltó una débil risa-solo que… no me gusta mucho la playa

Eli se quedó pensativa, ¿a qué clase de joven no le gusta la playa?, se cuestionó, era cierto que Nozomi tenía preferencias un tanto extrañas pero eso, estuvo un poco pensativa hasta que cayó en la cuenta de cuál podría ser la razón, se acercó a Nozomi y tomo su mano de forma cariñosa

-hare que te guste y diviertas el día de hoy-sonrió de forma encantadora causando un sonrojo más notorio en las mejillas de Nozomi- vamos a la playa, estoy segura que hay tiendas de traje de baño cerca, además yo también tenía pensado comprarme uno.

Aunque Nozomi acepto en el fondo le preocupaba un poco, no tenía buenos recuerdos de sus vacaciones pasadas, de hecho no tenía muchos, sus padres solían pasar todos los días en su trabajo incluyendo en vacaciones.

Sin decir mucho fue a cambiarse, alisto un pequeño maletín donde llevaba toallas, bloqueador, pareo, y por si acaso una crema contra las quemaduras.

Ambas salieron del hotel, ya para entonces su padres se fueron a trabajar, sus madres y Alisa a visitar la ciudad y ellas se dirigieron a la playa. Como Eli dijo había varias tiendas de traje de baño, entraron a una de ellas.

-Elichi, ¿ya escogiste algo?

-estoy un poco indecisa-Eli miraba dos en especial, eran de dos piezas, uno de color celeste claro y otro de color celeste oscuro-y tú, ya escogiste alguno?

-algo así-Nozomi le mostro un traje color purpura de una pieza

-está lindo-a pesar de eso su rostro reflejaba algo de curiosidad

-no te gusta Elichi?

-pensé que usarías uno de dos piezas-ambas se sonrojaron en sobremanera, Eli porque lo dijo sin pensarlo y Nozomi por lo que dijo la rubia

-qu-quieres… que me ponga uno así

-n-no y-yo… no…, deberías ponerte a-algo que t-te guste…-Eli trato de excusarse

-…-Nozomi miro a otras chicas de su misma edad que también estaban comprando, todas escogieron trajes de dos piezas- Elichi…

-d-dime…

-qué tal si… yo escojo tu traje de baño y… tú el mío

-eh?... p-pero…

-p-puedes escoger l-l-lo que quieras….-después de decir eso, Nozomi se alejó rápido, dejando a Eli con la cara roja y confundida

A los pocos minutos Nozomi se acercó a Eli, ella aún estaba viendo trajes

-Elichi… encontraste algo?

-a-a… umm… n-no… aun nada… y tú?-Nozomi le enseño un traje, era de color celeste claro con adornos- te escogí este-dijo Nozomi aun avergonzada por lo anterior, sus mejillas seguían rojas y su mirada estaba un poco baja

-e-es lindo…-Eli ya tenía idea de cuál quería para Nozomi pero se avergonzaba decirlo- h-hay uno… si no quieres lo entender…

-cual…-Eli cogió uno y se lo enseño, era uno de dos piezas color lila claro, también con adornos

-s-si no quieres… e-está bien… puedo seguir buscando…-Eli lo iba a dejar

-no! -Nozomi la detuvo- m-me lo voy a probar

Ambas entraron a los vestidores, por suerte habían dos desocupados y estaban al lado, Eli fue la primera en salir, después de esperar unos largos minutos empezó a preocuparse

-Nozomi-llamo afuera de si vestidor- estas bien?

-s-si…

-segura?- a Eli no le convencía ese si

-Elichi…

-si?, que pasa Nozomi?

-pu-puedes… pasar?...-Eli se sonrojo con la idea, pero a la vez aumento su preocupación, decidió entrar

-c-compromiso-dijo entrando al vestidor de Nozomi, ya estaba cambiada, le quedaba perfecto

-e-esta bien?-pregunto tímidamente Nozomi abrazada a sí misma, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca

-¡HARASHOOOO!...-Eli se quedó boquiabierta, el traje de baño estaba a la medida y se veía que era cómodo, pero lo que la dejo atontada fueron las curvas de su amiga, aunque ya antes la vio desnuda había tratado de no prestarle mucha atención a su cuerpo pero ahora se le hacía inevitable.

-E-Eli… Eli… ¡Eli!...-Nozomi trataba de llamar la atención de Eli pero seguía sin reaccionar- ¡ELICHI!

-e-eh… q-que… q-que pasa

-t-te estaba hablando

-l-lo siento-Eli aparto un poco la vista- t-te… t-te queda bien…

Aun con vergüenza ambas compraron eso trajes de baño, como ya estaban en la playa no se cambiaron, ambas se pusieron una blusa encima y se envolvieron con un pareo. Luego fueron a buscar un lugar para dejar sus cosas, en su trayecto Eli constantemente miraba a Nozomi aunque trataba de disimularlo, en cuanto a Nozomi, aunque lo disimulaba mejor no podía apartar la vista de la rubia, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus piernas, eran largas y tonificadas, supuso que las prácticas de valet que tuvo desde su infancia hizo que se formara tan bien.

Ambas empezaron a llamar la atención, Eli era quien recibía mas miradas, el hecho de tener rasgos extranjeros la hacían llamar la atención, Eli por su parte no lo notaba pero si en caso alguien se quedaba viendo de más a Nozomi le daba una mirada de muerte paralizándolo en el acto, Nozomi por su parte no noto esas miradas ya que su atención estaba en la rubia.

Como la playa estaba casi llena estuvieron caminando un largo rato hasta que encontraron un lugar algo alejado y casi vacío, mientras Nozomi acomodaba las cosas Eli decidió alquilar una sombrilla.

Ya cuando ambas estuvieron cómodas

-Elichi, ¿te hecho bloqueador?

-n-no es necesario…-aun así Nozomi hecho un poco del líquido transparente en su mano para luego acariciar los hombros de la rubia, esta se tensó al contacto- N-No-Nozo… Nozomi

-Elichi, no estés tan tensa-Nozomi con cuidado la fue echando, aunque Eli no quería esas caricias terminaron ganándole a su voluntad, termino echada, Nozomi con cuidado hecho más del bloqueador en su espalda

-umm…-Eli trato de reprimir un leve quejido tras sentir el líquido frio, después tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que ruidos "raros" se le escaparan, cuando Nozomi termino con su espalda deseaba bajar a los muslos pero temía hacerlo y causar molestia en Eli

-Elichi…. Quieres que pare-Eli se giró a verla, ese rostro de preocupación realmente no le quedaba, le gustaba verla con una sonrisa

-no, me gusta sentir tus suaves manos-sonrió Eli, quien no supo de donde saco valor para decir eso, pero se había dado cuenta que cuando estaba con Nozomi no podía evitar ser sincera, y decir lo que pensaba o sentía.

Nozomi le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, hecho esta vez el bloqueador en las piernas de la rubia y comenzó de nuevo, la piel de la rubia era tan suave que sentía la necesidad de estar así todo el día.

-Non-chan, me toca echarte bloqueador- dijo Eli incorporándose

-p-pero…-no pudo terminar, Eli con delicadeza la fue empujando quedando boca arriba

-no te importa si empiezo por tu abdomen?- pregunto Eli ya tocándola sin esperar a que respondiera

-E-E-Eli… e-e-esta frio…-Nozomi se estremeció por el contacto, su cara se tornó completamente roja esta vez, aparto la mirada avergonzada, mientras que Eli no podía despegar su mirada del rosto de Nozomi, le gustaban esas expresiones, veía a Nozomi tan avergonzada y sumisa que no pudo evitar aprovecharse de la situación, mientras acariciaba el abdomen de la mayor lentamente se acercó a su rostro y beso en su mejilla, para luego bajar al mentón y después al cuello

-Aahh! ~~...-Nozomi se cubrió la boca con sorpresa, Eli también la miro con sorpresa para luego darle una sonrisa cariñosa

Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida

-hola preciosas-dos chicos se acercaron- las hemos estado observando, no quisieran dar una vuelta con nosotros

-nuestros padres son dueños de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, así que se van a diver…

-fuera!-Eli se puso de pie y los enfrento- no escucharon, ¡PIERDANSE!

-vamos, no te hagas la difícil

-acaso no nos conocen-el otro chico trato de pasar de Eli y acercarse a Nozomi la cual estaba entre nerviosa y asustada. Eli tomo la muñeca del chico que quería acercarse a su mejor amiga y sin mucho problema se la doblo para luego volverla a regresar

-…AHHH!...-el chico cayo de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor

-no estoy jugando-Eli se acercó al otro amenazando en hacerle lo mismo-será mejor que se larguen!

Ambos chicos se alejaron corriendo, había otros que también las estuvieron mirando y esperando una oportunidad para acercarse pero cuando vieron eso empezaron a alejarse

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?-Eli se sentó al lado de su amiga, esta estaba agachada y temblando

-fuiste un poco ruda…

-lo siento, yo solo…-Nozomi no la dejo terminar, la abrazo con fuerza

-Elichi tonta!...-Nozomi ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la rubia- que tal si ellos te hacían algo… no deberías ser tan impulsiva… ¡tonta!...

-lo siento-Eli correspondió al abrazo-no quise preocuparte

-puedes ser muy fuerte, pero ellos siguen siendo chicos y son más fuertes-Nozomi levanto el resto y la miro- ¡tonta!

-Nozomi, deja de llamarme así-Eli soltó una risilla mientas tomaba el rosto de Nozomi entre sus manos y besaba su mejilla- ya te dije que no voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque y menos que trate de coquetearte… eres solo mía

-Eli…-ambas se ruborizaron pero no despegaron la mirada, se quedaron viendo fijamente y lentamente empezaron a acercarse, antes de que ocurriera algo el celular de Nozomi sonó haciendo que ambas se sobresaltaran y separaran instantáneamente

-a-alo…-contesto nerviosa Nozomi, su padre la llamaba para decir que la reunión se porongo y que le avisara a su mamá, cuando corto la llamada ambas se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, estaban nerviosas, en esta ocasión eran más conscientes de lo que pudo pasar a diferencia de otras veces, ambas eran más conscientes de lo que sentían por la otra pero a la vez no sabían como maneja la situación.

Ambas tenían un buen dilema, Nozomi aun quería negar ese sentimiento sin embargo ya existía, Eli ya reconocía ese sentimiento pero su sentido común le engañaba, era imposible que le gustara su amiga, y a la vez sería imposible que Nozomi la viera como ella la ve,pensaba, desde el cumpleaños de Nozomi fue capaz de diferencia lo que sentía y eso explicaba también a veces sus sueños raros como el de esa mañana, aunque ese fuera más allá de lo que esperaba, sabía que si seguía así no iba a poder soportar la ausencia de Nozomi cuando se vaya por eso trataba de mantener al margen estos sentimientos pero en situaciones como esa en que estaban solas y la tenía solo para ella su corazón latía más fuerte y se dejaba dominar por sus sentimientos.

-Elichi-susurro Nozomi

-s-si…

-podemos ir allá-señalo unas rocas, ellas estaban un poco lejos de las demás personas, a su izquierda habían varios grupos de familias y a su derecha rocas, esa fue la razón por la que esa pate de la playa estaba un poco vacío. Eli se puso nerviosa con la petición pero acepto, dejaron sus cosas y fueron para ese lugar, caminaron en silencio por varios minutos

-No-Nozomi… hay alguna razón por la que quieras ir para allá?

-si… -Eli iba a peguntar porque, pero noto la mirada incomoda de Nozomi así que prefirió dejarlo

Caminaron unos minutos más, se les hizo difícil cuando llegaron a la pate rocosa, en algún momento Nozomi estuvo a puntos de caer pero fue retenida por Eli quien la abrazo para evitar que se lastimara, esto solo provoco que se pusieran más nerviosas, cuando pasaron la parte rocosa, Eli se quedó asombrada, había una especie de pozo, el borde era de rocas, y la forma era semicircular, una parte no rodeaba el pozo que era por donde entraba el mar

-hermoso, verdad-Nozomi la saco de sus pensamientos

-si, ya habías estado acá?- pregunto la rubia

-si, vine hace algunos años con mis padres- Eli iba a hacer otra pegunta pero la mirada triste de Nozomi le hicieron dar cuenta que no quería hablar de ello

-parece una piscina de rocas

-si, es hermoso lo que la naturaleza puede hacer, nos metemos, Elichi

-quien meta primera a la otra gana-contesto con una sonrisa confiada Eli, Nozomi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Eli la cargo con gran agilidad y camino hasta el borde

-E-Elichi… E-Espera…-ni si quiera le dio tiempo de suplicar, Eli la hecho al mar sin mucho problema- Elichi!...-Nozomi la miro haciendo un puchero

-lo siento, no lo pude evitar, me gustan tus expresiones-contesto burlona

-luego te castigare, ahora ven o me obligaras a salir y castigarte el doble

-porque no me obligas-Eli la miro desafiante

-creo que no tengo problemas con que estés así-Nozomi se acercó a la orilla- tengo una buena vista desde este ángulo-Eli retrocedió sonrojada, puesto que Nozomi la miraba desde abajo

-N-Nozomi!

-jajaja Eli vamos, metete-Nozomi empezó a nadar hacia el centro del pozo- el agua a estas horas es la mejor

Eli decidió obedecer, se metió y nado al lado de Nozomi

-Elichi-Nozomi tomo su mano

-s-si?

-me he estado preguntando algo desde hace tiempo- el corazón de la rubia empezó a latir con más fuerza y sus mejillas tomaron más color

-q-que cosa?-pregunto tímidamente

-porque tienes tanta fuerza?

-eh?... qué?-Eli pensó que sería otra pregunta, como por ejemplo el casi beso que se dieron

-has entrenado o algo?-pregunto curiosa la pelimorada

-a-a… bueno… algo así

-no me lo quieres decir

-n-no, no es eso-Eli empezó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo- solo que pensé que preguntarías otra cosa

-qué cosa?

-n-nada… y sobre tu pregunta, cuando deje el valet me empecé a descuidar de mi misma, no comía, iba mal en mis cursos, así que me recomendaron hacer algún otro deporte o al menos hacer ejercicio, me la pase los demás años en gimnasios y bueno… ya sabes como soy-sonríe un poco nerviosa- me pase de entrenar, nunca fue suficiente y cuando me di cuenta era más fuerte que una chica normal

-eso explica también el que estés bien formada

-q-que quieres decir….

-pechos bien formados, cintura pequeña, piernas largas y tonificadas y…

-Nozomi!-Eli sumergió un poco su rostro en el agua para ocultar lo roja que estaba

-jajajaja solo era una venganza por haberme tirado, Elichi-Nozomi le dio un beso en la mejilla

-m-mou…-ambas comenzaron a nadar una al lado de la otra tomadas de la mano, estuvieron cerca de una hora luego decidieron comer algo, a Eli se le antojo un helado así que fue a comprarlo mientras Nozomi la esperaba en ese lugar.

Eli regreso después de unos minutos con los helados y toallas, como ahí habían varias rocas no les fue difícil encontrar una sombra para descansar un rato

-¿de qué sabor me trajiste, Elichi?

-fresa con vainilla

-me gusta-sonrió recibiendo su helado

-Nozomi, p-puedo preguntarte algo

-no tienes que pedir permiso, Elichi

-es que… s-si, lo siento-sonrió un poco nerviosa- alguna vez… te has enamorado?

-…-Nozomi se sonrojo y aparto la vista-p-por que….

-… es que… cuando estuvimos viniendo muchos chicos volteaban a verte, no me extrañaría que en el colegio hayas sido muy popular y tal vez acosada

-…!tonta!...-murmuro Nozomi- pensé que lo decías por otra cosa, Elichi

-otra cosa?-Eli no entendía, y a lo que Nozomi se refería era a los sentimientos de ambas, era obvio que ya había algo si casi se besaron aunque fingieran indiferencias a ese hecho

-nada-Nozomi la miro con un leve puchero para luego soltar un suspiro- _me pregunto si es consciente de lo que pudo pasar si mi padre no me llamaba hace rato-_ pensó la mayor

-entonces… si?

-no, pero tienes razón en algo, algunos chicos como Satoshi-kun se volvieron un poco pesados, tampoco era muy popular, prefería estar distante al resto

-te dan miedo los chicos?

- _porque habla de chicos ahora, le gustara alguien_?-pensó Nozomi un poco molesta y algo celosa con la idea-hay alguien que te gusta, Elichi?

- _si, tu-_ pensó de forma inconsciente, la cara de la rubia se ruborizo de un momento a otro

- _esa reacción…entonces…. Si le gusta alguien_ -pensó un poco triste Nozomi

-desde pequeña siempre me he centrado en el valet, jamás me intereso eso-contesto Eli nerviosa

-y ahora, te gusta alguien?-Eli sabía que Nozomi seguiría insistiendo, aunque no pudiera decir sus sentimiento se quedó viendo fijamente a Nozomi, los ojos de ambas tenían un intenso brillo

- _sus ojos…-_ pensaron a la vez, Nozomi fue la primera en romper el contacto visual

-Elichi, porque preguntaste si tenía miedo de los chicos?

-bueno… hace rato parecías algo asustada cuando esos dos idiotas se acercaron

-Elichi no deberías expresarte así-Nozomi la miro con una sonrisa, se acercó a la rubia y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esta- tienes razón, me dan un poco de miedo

-no dejare que nadie te moleste-Eli tomo el rostro de Nozomi y la beso, luego rodeo con su brazo el torso de su amiga acercándola mas

-Elichi, hablemos de otra cosa

-de que quieres hablar-ambas cerraron los ojos al sentir una suave brisa

-cuéntame algo de tu hermana

-eh?, porque?-Eli abrió los ojos y la miro curiosa

-celos?

-c-claro que no

-no creas que no note como nos mirabas cuando Alisa-chan me abrazo

-b-bueno yo…-Eli miro al lado opuesto- solo pensaba que se le hizo más fácil acercarse a ti que a mi

-tu hermana es más sociable y sincera-Nozomi se ganó una mirada seria de parte de Eli- Elichi, no me mires así

-te agrada mucho mi hermana, verdad

-entonces si estas celosa

-no-Eli la siguió mirando seria, Nozomi soltó una risilla

-te tengo envidia

-envidia?-esta vez la miro confundida

-siempre quise tener una hermana como Alisa-chan

-tus padres… umm… es por trabajo?

-no-Nozomi bajo la vista

-Nozomi-Eli tomo su mano, Nozomi levanto la vista y la miro

-recuerdas cuando fuiste la primera vez a mi casa y preguntaste si tenía una gran familia?

-si, lo recuerdo

-mis padres al comienzo deseaban tener mas hijos pero por un problema que hubo en mi nacimiento ya no pudieron

-un… problema?

-si

-…-Eli quería preguntar mas pero tenía dudas, aunque Nozomi fue la que empezó esa conversación así que decidió preguntar- que… clase de problema?

-… ara, pensé que Elichi seria mas considerada

-s-si no quieres hablar lo entiendo-Nozomi volvió a reír

-no te preocupes, quiero que sepas todo de mi-Nozomi cerró los ojos y se hecho sobre las piernas de la rubia, Eli por su parte se acomodó mejor para que Nozomi también este cómoda y como le tentaba mucho ver el cuerpo de su amiga decidió cubrirla con la toalla

-estas cómoda?-pregunto la rubia

-si-sonrió Nozomi- …mi madre tenía el cuerpo débil cuando era joven, pero cuando llego a la edad adulta y se casó se mejoró, al quedar embaraza su cuerpo se volvió a debilitar, esto es algo hereditario y tal vez alguna vez también me pase. Al momento de dar a luz la vida de mi mamá y la mía estuvieron en peligro, sin embargo el doctor que nos atendió era amigo de mis padres, hizo todo lo posible por salvarnos, felizmente ambas sobrevivimos pero hubo mucho riesgo, por esa razón mis padres ya no pueden tener otro hijo y seria egoísta de mi parte pedirles algo así

-…-Eli se quedó callada, acaricio con cuidado el cabello de su amiga, ahora entendía muchas cosas, como el comportamiento de los padres de Nozomi hacia ella, eran algo protectores y a la vez trabajaban tanto para darle una mejor vida, así como entendía por qué Nozomi no protestaba el tener que viajar tanto, cualquiera tarde o temprano se molestaría pero Nozomi sentía que les debía mucho a sus padres- gracias por contármelo, Non-chan

-tienes alguna otra pregunta-pregunto sonriendo

-tu recuperación fue rápida

-no, por eso estuve casi toda mi infancia en la región de Kansai para recuperarme

-tu padre debe apreciar mucho a ese amigo

-si, a inicios de clases fuimos a uno de sus terrenos, fue hermoso, había un campo lleno de lirios

Hablaron un rato más, después Nozomi se quedó dormida mientras que Eli se quedó contemplándola- después de dormir cerca de una hora, Nozomi se levantó y como venganza metió a Eli al mar en un descuido, continuaron hasta el mediodía nadando o buceando, como el pozo era profundo les fue fácil además a esas horas empezaron a aparecer peces de diversos colores haciendo más agradable el estar ahí.

Nozomi había llevado su cámara así que sacaron varias fotos de esos peces así como de ambas,

Cuando Nozomi estuvo revisando después las fotos se encontró con una de ella durmiendo algo que causo burla en la rubia, puesto que también tenía esa foto de Nozomi en su celular y lo uso como fondo de pantalla.

Después de arreglar sus cosas llamaron a sus madres para reunirse y almorzase, ellas les dijeron que estaban afueras de la ciudad en uno de los santuarios y que no se preocuparan y regresarían por la noche, lo que significaban que aun estarían solo ellas.

-quieres que almorcemos acá en el hotel o prefieres algún otro lugar-pregunto Eli una vez que llegaron al hotel y arreglaron sus cosas

-conozco un buen restaurante que está en la ciudad, vamos ahí

-está bien, quieres ir primera a la ducha o prefieres que yo vaya primera

-vamos a entrar juntas-contesto tranquilamente la mayor

-p-p-pero…

-Elichi, no es la primera vez, vamos-Nozomi metió a Eli a la ducha casi a la fuerza

Ya cuando estuvieran listas salieron del hotel, durante el trayecto mantuvieron una plática tranquila, caminaron cerca de veinte minutos, el restaurante era un lugar decorado con conchas y adornos marinos también tenía un acuario.

La mayoría de los platillo eran con pescado aun así Nozomi pidió Yakiniku.

-que tal esta tu comida, Elichi-pregunto Nozomi con una gran sonrisa mientras comía su Yakiniku

-rico, el tuyo no tengo que preguntar

-si, esta delicioso~~, no quieres probar?

-claro-Eli iba a sacar un pedazo con sus palillos pero Nozomi se le adelanto y cogió uno con los suyos

-Elichi di ahh!...-Nozomi la miro burlona a lo que Eli se ruborizo, aun así decidió seguirle el juego, abrió la boca y Nozomi con cuidado introdujo un trozo de carne, aunque algo la dejo avergonzada y fue que al momento en que trato de retirar los palillos Eli hizo presión en su boca con sus dientes para impedirlo, la cara de Nozomi enrojeció por completo, Eli la miro con burla para después liberar los palillos

-tienes razón, estuvo rico- Eli se lamio los labias, Nozomi votaba vapor por la cabeza a esas alturas

-Elichi!-Nozomi inflo las mejillas

-no te quejes que tu empezaste-Eli siguió comiendo

Después de algunas burlas de una a la otra terminaron de comer, decidieron caminar un rato por la ciudad y después irían a un festival que había en la ciudad por la llegada del verano.

Caminaron cerca de dos horas yendo de tienda en tienda, primero fueron a ver libros, luego entraron a algunos museos y al final a tiendas de ropa aunque al final no compraron nada.

Ya para las cinco de la tarde fueron al festival

-jugamos a algo, Elichi

-claro, que quieres jugar

-umm, vamos a ganar premios

-y donde los dejamos después

-Elichi aguafiestas

-vamos ahí después, por lo pronto veamos las danzas- en ese momento había un pasacalle con diferentes danzas de la localidad, buscaron un legar para poder ver, mientras veían alguien accidentalmente empujo a Nozomi

-lo siento, no fue mi intención-el chico que estaba volteado se giró para disculparse- Nozomi?

Eli a penas reconoció al chico lo empujo con fuerza alejándolo de Nozomi

-no la vuelvas a llamar por su nombre-Eli lo miro furiosa, primero por empujarla aunque haya sido accidental no cambiaba el hecho de que la empujo y segundo por llamarla por su nombre

-supongo que aún no me perdonas-el chico miro a Nozomi

-Elichi-Nozomi tomo su mano- vámonos

-Nozomi espera-el chico trato de detenerla

-Satoshi-kun, no queremos problemas

-solo será un momen…-quedo en el aire, Eli jalo a Nozomi con fuerza sin importarle si después se molestaba o si por ir rápido empujaba a alguien, lo único que quería era alejar a Nozomi de cualquier persona. Eli decidió parar cuando llegaron al otro lado del festival y estaban un poco alejadas de la multitud

-Elichi!-Nozomi la miro seria y molesta- sé que te molesta lo que él hizo pero no tenías que ser tan…-de pronto fue sometida contra un árbol-E-Eli…

-cómo quieres que reaccione si ese idiota te sigue llamando por tu nombre, estoy segura que te empujo a propósito para usarlo como excusa y acercarse a ti…

-…-Nozomi volteo el rostro puesto que el rostro de Eli estaba muy cerca, su cara estaba roja-l-lo siento…n-no quise hablarte así…-Eli recién en ese momento fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó rápido de su amiga permitiéndole moverse

-lo siento Nozomi, no quise lastimarte

-no, yo también tuve la culpa, no debí molestarme por lo que hiciste-Eli retrocedió mas, se sentía mal por haberle hablado así

-realmente lo siento-hablo arrepentida la rubia

-Elichi, está bien…

-pero…

-en realidad… me gusta verte celosa-hablo tímidamente Nozomi

-qué?

-lo siento, no lo puedo evitar

-te gusta verme celosa?-pregunto incrédula la rubia

-es que… ¡me gusta tener toda tu atención!-Nozomi agacho el rostro avergonzada, aunque Eli llegase a ser ruda o impulsiva eso hacia querer más a la rubia, Eli en un principio no supo que contestar pero entendía eso, ella también quería tener toda la atención de Nozomi, despacio se acercó y abrazo a su mejor amiga

-si lo hubieras dicho antes no me hubiera contenido y lo hubiera golpeado

-eh?, Elichi!-Nozomi la miro con un puchero, Eli le dio una leve sonrisa para luego besar su mentón- vamos a olvidarnos que vimos a ese... ya se me olvido su nombre, y vamos a divertirnos

-no te molesta lo que dije?

-no, porque yo también quiero toda la atención de Non-chan-Eli beso su mano, Nozomi volvió apartar la vista avergonzada.

-Elichi…-susurro

-adonde quieres ir, Non-chan-Eli tomo su mano volviendo a besarla y dándole su mejor sonrisa

-v-vamos a ganar premios

-sigues con eso-sonrió la rubia- está bien

- _Elichi injusta-_ pensó Nozomi avergonzada por la intensa mirada de la rubia y su comportamiento galante

Ambas fueron a la parte de los juegos

-¿quieres que te gane algo, Non-chan?-Eli la miro confiada

-chocolates

-enserio?

-si, así podemos compartir después

-está bien- sonrió la rubia y empezó a jugar, primero gano varias cajas e chocolate, luego adornos como llaveros, pequeñas linternas en forma de peces, recuerdos, pequeñas estatuillas de su cultura y algunas cosas más. Al final terminaron comprando una pequeña mochila para guardar todo, estuvieron ahí hasta las ocho de la noche, luego Nozomi le dijo que quería ir al templo que estaba al lado del festival.

Llegaron y se pusieron a rezar un rato

-ahora a donde, Non-chan

-vamos atrás del templo

-qué?, pero esta oscuro-dijo algo temerosa la rubia- y además, para que ir ahí

-hay algo que quiero enseñarte-Nozomi tomo su mano y prendió una pequeña linterna que ganaron en los juegos, a Eli no le quedo de otra que seguirla, el lugar era como un pequeño bosque

-ha-hasta donde-Eli se abrazó al brazo de su amiga

-ya llegamos, Elichi-se acomodaron cerca de un pequeño estanque

-p-para que vinimos…-Eli seguía temblando y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, la única luz que tenían era la de la pequeña linterna

-después de esto Elichi ya no tendrá tanto miedo a la oscuridad

-q-que…-justo en ese momento Nozomi apago la linterna, Eli la abrazo con fuerza empezando a sollozar-n-no… p-por…q-que… p-po…por-fa…vor…

-Elichi, abre los ojos-Nozomi acaricio con delicadeza su cabeza y espalda para calmarla

-…n-no… n-no….

-Elichi, confía en mi-Nozomi le dio besos cortos en su cabeza, Eli no entendía porque Nozomi le hacía eso, si era una broma era una pesada, pero Nozomi continuo pidiendo de que abriera los ojos y que confiara-Elichi, por favor, confía en mi

-No-Nozomi… po-porque…-Eli aun temblando y sollozando obedeció, pensó ver todo oscuro pero lo primero que vio fue una pequeña luz cerca de su rostro, levanto la mirada para ver los ojos de Nozomi, ella le dio una sonrisa

-Elichi, mira el estanque-Eli aun temblando obedeció, todo el lugar estaba lleno de pequeñas luces que flotaban en el aire o estaban sobre las hojas

-q-que son…

-fantasmas

-¡QUEEE!...-Eli se volvió abrazar a Nozomi

-jaja, Elichi solo jugaba-Nozomi nuevamente empezó a besar su cabeza y rostro para tranquilizarla- son luciérnagas

-lo son?-Eli volvió a levantar la vista, sus orbes celestes estaban un poco llorosos

-ara, Elichi se ve más tierna-Nozomi acaricio su frente y la beso-no te preocupes, son luciérnagas

-…-Eli volvió a mirar al pequeño estanque- es hermoso…

-si, por eso quería venir contigo-Nozomi se separó un poco del abrazo-no quieres meterte, Elichi

-eh?...-Nozomi de improvisto la empujo al pequeño estanque

-No-Nozomi!... por qué hiciste eso-Eli la miro con un puche, ya no tenía tanto miedo, el estanque le llegaba a las rodillas pero como cayo sentada se mojó todo

-es una venganza por lo de la playa-Nozomi se quitó los zapatos y también se metió sentándose al lado de Eli-además se siente bien

-pero…-Eli aparto la mirada, se sentía avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraban-c-cuando llegamos, porque no vimos las luciérnagas

-teníamos la linterna prendida y hacíamos ruido por eso no aparecieron

-…umm… ya estuviste acá antes,… verdad…

-si, cuando vi este lugar por primera vez quise volver a venir con una amiga-Nozomi se ruborizo un poco

-me alea se yo a quien trajeras-Eli tomo su mano

-ara, al parecer Elichi ya no está asustada

-vas a seguir burlándote?

-jaja, te ves muy linda sonrojada-Nozomi acaricio las mejillas de Eli haciendo que se ruborizara mas

-mou…Nozomi!-Eli le salpico agua en la cara

-Elichi, tenía la boca abierta-Nozomi le salpico esta vez

Ambas empezaron a empujarse y salpicarse agua, después de un rato decidieron salir ya que sería un problema si se enfermaran, se sentaron bajo un árbol cerca del estanque

-este día ha sido el mejor-Nozomi apoyo su cabeza al hombro de la rubia

-si y solo es el primer día-Eli la acerco más con su brazo-nadamos con peces y ahora con luciérnagas, no podia ser mejor, no?

-…

-Nozomi?-no obtuvo respuesta- _que rápido te dormiste-_ pensó divertida la rubia mientras acariciaba el cabello de la frente de la pelimorada.

Decidió permanece un rato más ahí sacando fotos, como ya eran diez y tantos acomodo sus cosas, vio a su amiga la cual seguía profundamente dormida, no quería respetarla así que con cuidado la cargo poniéndola sobre su espalda.

- _es increíble que no haya despertado_ -pensó empezando a caminar, cuando empezó a alejarse del estanque prendió la linterna- _ceo que aún le tengo miedo a la oscuridad pero ya no me afecta como antes, gracias Nozomi-_ Eli miro a su amiga, su rostro se sonrojo _\- Nozomi lo siento… pero ya no te veo como una amiga… me gustas mucho…_

-…umm…

-al fin despiertas, bella durmiente-hablo burlona la rubia

-Elichi?-Nozomi tardo en darse cuenta-…b-bájame

-no quiero, además ya casi llegamos

-lo siento… no quise causarte molestias

-sabes que no lo hiciste, solo que ya es tarde-Nozomi abrazo el cuello de la rubia

-gracias Elichi-Nozomi volvió a cerrar los ojos

-ya te dormiste?-susurro Eli, al ver que no tenía respuesta sonrió- que rápido fue eso-volvió a susurrar

- _Elichi estoy despierta-_ pensó con una leve sonrisa- _pero no lo puedo evitar, la espalda de Elichi es muy cómoda… lo siento padres… les debo mucho pero ya tome una decisión… quiero estar con Elichi porque… me gusta…_

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el cap :) espero k les aya gustado, segui en consejo de Ophiell… y la mayoría me mando mensajes de que después se diga la razón xlak se keda non-chan, también en el transcurso de esta o la otra semana tratare de actualizar mis otros dos fanfic, como este es el primer fanfic k escribo quiero k salga bien y sea el primero en terminar**

 **Gracias X SU APOYO….**


	20. DECISION

Era domingo, Nozomi estaba en el carro de los Ayase, dormía plácidamente apoyada a Eli, esta estaba abrazándola por atrás mientras dormía y al otro lado de Eli estaba su pequeña hermana durmiendo sobre el asiento y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Llegaron cerca de las ocho de la noche a casa de la familia Tojo

-Nozomi-san llegamos-hablo la mamá de Eli

-…umm…-Nozomi se removió un poco, Eli en cambio se despertó

-será mejor que la despiertes-menciono su mamá, Eli miro a su mejor amiga apoyada a su hombro, realmente no quería despertarla se veía tan relajada y hermosa mientras dormía

-Non-chan-susurro cerca de Nozomi mientras acariciaba sus mejillas

-umm… chi…-susurro removiéndose un poco, Eli miro con gracia aquello, con cuidado se acercó al oído de la mayor y soplo suavemente

-¡aahh!-Nozomi dio un grito y abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-al fin despiertas Non-chan

-¡Elichi!-Nozomi le hizo un puchero mientras acariciaba su oído

-ya llegamos-dijo Eli con una débil sonrisa, había sido divertido esa semana pero ahora se tenían que separar

-…-Nozomi no dijo nada, vio por la ventana a sus padres bajar de su auto y empezar a arreglar las cosas-te llamo mañana, Elichi-Nozomi pretendió salir del auto pero fue retenida por Eli, quien había tomado su muñeca y con mucho cuidado la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola, sin importarle que sus padres y los de Nozomi las vieron, sus sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes, aunque sentía deseos de expresarlos no salían las palabras, estuvieron un largo rato abrazadas.

-vendré mañana, está bien-susurro Eli mientras se separaban

-si-sonrió débilmente Nozomi mientras limpiaba una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla-lo siento

-está bien Non-chan-Eli aparto la mano de Nozomi y beso su mejilla-te quiero…

.

-no pensé que te comportaras tan cariñosa, Elichika-hablo un poco burlona pero a la vez preocupada por su hija, solo tres días más y la familia Tojo se mudaría de la ciudad

-…-Eli no respondió, solo se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos mientras veía por la ventana, ese sentimiento que acababa de reconocer hace poco creció más la última semana en que paso con Nozomi en Okinawa, ahora no sabía qué hacer, tenía claro que estaba enamorada de su amiga pero no podía ir decírselo como si nada, pero tampoco quería que se vaya sin que se lo dijera, no quería mantener ocultos esos sentimientos, no sabía si Nozomi le correspondía o no, pero era consiente que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de besarse y a Nozomi no pareció incomodarle o molestarle, todo lo contrario parecía corresponderle, pero temía que eso era lo que quería creer y tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas.

Por otro lado Nozomi tenía el mismo dilema, ya lo había decidido, quería quedarse con su mejor amiga, con su Elichi, pero aun si ella no le correspondía quería seguir con ella, quería seguir siendo su apoyo como hasta el momento lo había sido

-Nozomi ve a descansar-hablo su mamá cariñosamente

-no te preocupes por esto, nosotros nos encargaremos-hablo su padre

-h-hay… algo…-hablo un poco temerosa

-descansa por hoy hija, mañana hablamos-insistió su madre, Nozomi pensó que podría ser lo mejor, se volteo pero solo dio unos pasos, varias imágenes de ella y Eli llegaron a su mente

- _lo siento padres_ -pensó sintiendo una lagrima salir de sus hermosos ojos- _pero quiero mucho a Elichi_

-pasa algo hija?-pregunto su papá al verla parada sin moverse

-puedo pedirles algo-pregunto enfrentándolos decidida

-sabes que puedes pedirnos lo que quieras-le dio una cálida sonrisa su mamá

-yo no suelo pedirles mucho, hasta ahora he demostrado que soy muy independiente, mis notas son las mejores y mi comportamiento es bueno… por eso yo…-Nozomi se mordió el labio, ¿aún estaba dudando?, no, lo que tenía miedo era lastimarlos

-tu qué?-hablo un poco más serio su papá, Nozomi la miro unos largos segundo, _"the start"_ pensó

-¡quiero quedarme acá, por favor!-dijo con voz segura, sus padres se quedaron en silencio

-ya sabes la respuesta-hablo su padre con el mismo tono de voz, serio y ahora un poco molesto

-pero…

-¡no!-contesto

-¡porque no!-reprocho Nozomi, no quería recurrir a esto pero haría hasta lo imposible-la mayor parte de mi infancia la he pasado sola, acá han cambiado un poco las cosas pero ustedes siguen metidos más en su trabajo, voy por mi cuentas desde pequeña, yo sola me he dirigido por el camino correcto, entonces porque…-a Nozomi se le quebró la voz

-porque eres muy importante para nosotros, eres nuestra hija-levanto un poco la voz, Nozomi miro a su madre quería su apoyo

-Nozomi lo siento, pero la respuesta es ¡no!

-pero… -aun no quería rendirse-puedo sacar una beca, ocupo el primer puesto y el instituto puede afianzar algunos gastos, y lo demás lo hare yo, puedo trabajar y estudiar yo…

-¡NO!-ambos se pusieron serios

-porque?, esto es lo único que les he pedido,… yo… no pediré nada nunca más… yo…

-Nozomi, ya te dimos nuestra respuesta-su madre se acercó a ella pero Nozomi retrocedió-eres lo más importante para nosotras, tu eres nuestra razón…

-lo sé-Nozomi agacho la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas-solo que realmente quiero quedarme… es lo único que quiero…-susurro empezando a sollozar

-ve a tu habitación-ordeno su padre, Nozomi levanto la vista y para mirarlos fijamente

-los quiero,… los quiero mucho….-diciendo esto Nozomi se fue a su habitación, apenas llego se hecho en su cama comenzando a llorar, abrazo con fuerza el pequeño zorro que Eli le regalo, se sentía muy frustrada, entendía la posición de sus padres, no le dejarían quedarse por mucho que quisiera, en algún momento quedo dormida pero después de llorar por horas.

.

-querido-hablo Nozori

-realmente no quiero dejarla-hablo su esposo agachando la cabeza, se sentía mal por haberle gritado a su hija

-aun así creo que también ya te imaginabas lo que nos pediría si no, no lo habrías comprado

-…umm… mañana se lo daré…

-¿está bien que hayas sido rudo con ella?

-que quería ver cuán decidida estaba

-y estuvo firme hasta al final… aun cuando dijo que nos quería

-…umm…

-tú también necesitas descansar, mañana nos ocupamos de arreglar las cosas

-si…

.

-Elichika ve a dormir, no te preocupes por el equipaje-hablo la madre

-pero

-nada de peros-sonrió-ayúdame con tu hermana, llévala a su habitación

-si-se acercó al auto y con cuidado cargo a su pequeña hermana, no le fue ningún problema llevarla hasta su habitación, ya ahí la cambio como pudo y la cubrió con las frazadas, no le sorprendió mucho el que no se despertara, la mayor parte del viaje de regreso se la paso jugando cartas con Nozomi, y para sorpresa de ambas rubias Nozomi resulto ser mejor de lo que esperarían, les gano en todas las partidas que jugaron, durante este viaje Alisa trato a Nozomi como a otra hermana mayor, esto parecía gustarle mucho a Nozomi.

Cuando termino de acomodar a su hermana, Eli fue a su habitación, estuvo tratando de dormir durante largo rato hasta que ya no aguanto su preocupación, se levantó y miro por la ventana, miro las estrellas, esa noche tenían un brillo más intenso, recordó los hermosos ojos brillantes de Nozomi, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Nozomi…-susurro- solo tres días más y…

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-Nozomi me haces ser egoísta… no quiero que te vayas pero no tengo el derecho de pedirte eso… Nozomi…

Fue lo último que susurro, pronto rompió en llanto, no quería ocultar ese dolor que le provocaba por la partida de su amiga, esa noche trato de desahogarse para que así a la mañana siguiente pudiera verla sin algún remordimiento, no estaba segura si le diría sus sentimientos pero cuestión de tiempo para que estos salieran a flote, aunque tiempo era lo que le faltaba, le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, quería compartir más momento con ella y con su hermana, quería ver todos los días esa hermosa sonrisa que le sacaban muchos suspiros, que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y a la vez se contrajera.

Estuvo casi toda la noche viendo las estrellas pensando en esa persona en especial que se apodero de su corazón, le devolvió la confianza y ahora tal vez perdería…

.

.

.

Nozomi abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor, vio la hora, eran 6.30 de la mañana, soltó un suspiro pesado, se levando de su cama y quedo sentada en esta, no quería bajar y ver a sus padres, al menos no aun. Sintió algo de ardor en los ojos, miro hacia el espejo que tenía en su habitación, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y algo rojos.

-espero que Elichi no lo note mucho…-pensó saliendo de su habitación y apresurándose a alistarse, Eli le dijo que la visitaría en la mañana, aunque quedaron a las 10 de la mañana quería estar lista y si era posible irse al templo hasta que llegara la hora.

Se alisto con calma, estaba pensando en terminar de alistarse y llamar a Eli para que se encontraran en el templo, no había mucho que hacer en su casa ya que antes de irse de viaje a Okinawa habían alistado todo para su mudanza.

Termino de asearse, se puso una falda corta color lila, unas medias blancas que cubrían hasta sus muslos y una blusa blanca, termino de peinarse, se hecho un poco de maquillaje para disimular el leve hinchazón de sus ojos, también se puso el collar que Eli le regalo, luego bajo a desayunar aunque no tenía hambre, pero sabía que no podría salir de su casa tan fácil.

-buenos días-saludo su padre cuando la vio entra a la cocina, sonaba como todas las mañanas

-buenos… días-contesto sentándose-…hoy… puedo ir al templo?-pregunto dudosa

-hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte-contesto

-deja de asustarla y dile de una buena vez-la mamá de Nozomi se acercó a ellas con el desayuno

-se lo diré después de desayunar-hablo serio, aunque Nozomi pudo notar en sus ojos turquesa como los suyos, tristeza

Desayunaron en silencio, Nozomi no entendía la extraña situación, sus padres hablaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior, su mamá sobre todo estaba feliz, no sabía si era su imaginación, aunque quería preguntar no lo hizo, ya que cada vez que veía a su padre, solo podía ver en sus ojos tristeza, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le dijo la noche anterior, era natural que estuviera herido por sus palabras.

Después de desayunar Nozomi se ofreció a lavar el servicio pero sus padres dijeron que harían otra cosa más importante, todos subieron al auto, durante el trayecto el padre decidió romper el incómodo silencio que se formó.

-Nozomi sobre lo de ayer, lo siento-comenzó, Nozomi se quedó callada unos minutos

-yo también lo siento… no quise decirte esas cosas… lo siento

-¿significa que estas arrepentida por lo que dijiste?-pregunto el padre

-…no…-su padre la miro por el retrovisor-yo realmente quiero quedarme pero no puedo ir en contra de ustedes porque los quiero mucho…

-entonces no has cambiado a la idea de quedarte acá?

-no…

-desde cuando eres tan testaruda-murmuro pero aun así Nozomi lo escucho

-me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado-menciono un poco burlona la mamá de Nozomi- será mejor que te apures, seguro nuestra pequeña quiere pasar todo el día con Eli-san-dijo con tono suave tratando de animar el ambiente

-ya llegamos-dijo después de unos minutos el señor Tojo bajando del auto

Nozomi bajo del auto también, no entendía que hacían en un edificio donde alquilan departamentos, lo primero que pensó es que visitarían a alguien pero luego lo descarto, no la llevarían si se tratara de algún familiar, algo imposible puesto que no tenía mucha familia y menos en esa ciudad.

Solo siguió a sus padres, subieron al elevador, vio que su padre apretó para subir al último piso, debía ser importante, pensó, sabía que mientras más arriba sea el departamento más caro era, nuevamente pensó que visitarían a alguien, soltó un suspiro cansado, no tenía caso hacer hipótesis apresuradas, de todas formas lo sabría tarde o temprano.

Llegaron hasta el último piso, salieron del elevador y caminaron por el pasillo, se detuvieron en frente de una puerta

-toma-el padre de Nozomi le entrego una llave

-eh?...-Nozomi aún no entendía nada, solo tomo la llave y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con un pasillo estrecho

-entremos-dijo su padre

-q-que hacemos acá-Nozomi no podía estar más confundida

-ya deberías decirle-hablo su mamá

-¿qué pasa?...-pregunto preocupada por la mirada de su padre

-es tuyo-contesto este

-eh….-Nozomi miro a su mamá esperando una explicación

-aunque no lo creas tu papito te compro este departamento hace ya una semana

-…-Nozomi no contesto, no sabía que pensar, ¿era una broma?, ¿estaban tomándole el pelo?, ¿si es así, entonces porque la discusión de la noche anterior?, ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?, no sabía si creer o no.

-supongo que te preguntas lo de ayer, verdad-cuestiono su mamá

-…-Nozomi asintió despacio

-ya deberías decirle-su papá soltó un suspiro, miró fijamente a su hija y le dio una tenue sonrisa

-quería saber cuan decidida estabas a quedarte

-pero…-recordó que lloro toda la noche por lo que le dijeron y lo que sentía, pero también recordó lo que les dijo-ayer yo…

-tienes razón-la interrumpió-te hemos descuidado desde pequeña, incluso en momento especiales como tus cumpleaños, realmente lo siento hija…

-p-papá… yo también lo siento-Nozomi se acercó y lo abrazo-no debí decir…

-lo entiendo, pero a pesar de haberte comprado este departamento, no quería decírtelo-la abrazo con fuerza-los padres llegamos a ser muy celosos y protectores con nuestras hijas, no quiera dejarte pero si es lo que quieres lo respetaremos

Su mamá se unió al abrazo

-gracias…-susurro Nozomi-no los decepcionare lo prometo, ocupare los primeros puestos y trabajare…

-no es necesario pequeña-contesto burlona la mamá-tu padre ya pago esta mañana todos los gastos que tendrás en el instituto, así como también te creo una cuenta para enviarte dinero

-¿enserio?-Nozomi los miro

-si, ahora lo que queda es que compres lo que necesites-su papá saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la entrego

-es más de lo que hubiera pedido

-te gusta?

-si, gracias papá, mamá… no los decepcionare

-vamos, te enseñaremos tu departamento-su papá fue el primero en parase

El lugar resulto más amplio de lo que parecía, habían en total cuatro habitaciones, en la primera estaba la cocina, al frente estaba una pequeña sala, tenía algunos estantes, en la siguiente puerta esta su habitación, era pequeño pero cómodo, aún estaba vacío esa habitación al igual que las anteriores y al frente de esta habitación estaba el baño, adentro tenía otra puerta que la llevaba a la ducha, era algo amplio.

-puedo preguntar algo-dijo Nozomi una vez que vieron todo el departamento

-no te gusta-pregunto su mamá

-no, no es eso-contesto- solo que, tenemos una casa… no veo la razón de un departamento

-la casa es grande para ti sola, perderías tiempo limpiando y tal vez te asustes-contesto burlona con lo último su mamá

-si pero…

-la casa está un poco lejos del instituto, además el templo está a solo unas cuadras al igual que tu instituto, también está cerca a la casa de Eli-san-contesto tranquilamente su padre

-entonces…

-este lugar es solo para ti

-gracias… realmente muchas gracias…-Nozomi los volvió a abrazar-… no los decepcionare, lo pronoto…

-estamos orgullosos de ti y siempre lo estaremos-sonrió su padre correspondiendo al abrazo-siento la forma en que te trate ayer

-yo también lo siento…-Nozomi dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

-bueno, ya que viste tu nuevo hogar es hora de llamar a Eli-san-hablo su mamá

-llamarla?

-ya casi son las 10, además seguro que te mueres por contarle esto y también te puede ayudar a comprar los muebles que necesites

-es verdad, ¿puedo irme ahora?

-si-contesto su papá-llámame cuando terminen de comprar todo, luego pasare a recoger lo que compraron y en la tarde te ayudaremos a instalarte

-si, gracias-dándoles un último abrazo se alejó a llamar a Eli para que se reunieran en el templo, salió corriendo del edificio, aun no lo podía creer, sus padres habían aceptado que se quedara, no solo eso, le habían dado un departamento, pagado todos sus gastos, no podía pedir nada más, se moría de ganas por ir y contarle esto a Eli, su mejor amiga y a la vez la persona más especial.

.

-esta bien, entonces nos vemos en el templo-Eli colgó la llamada

-era Nozomi-san?-pregunto su mamá

-si, dijo que nos encontremos en el templo

-como sonaba, está bien?

-si, suena feliz-contesto triste la rubia

-supongo que le habrán dado una buena noticia-sonrió su mamá-vamos, apúrate, no la hagas esperar

-si-contesto saliendo de su casa.

Camino rápido, aun se sentía un poco triste pero gracias a que la noche anterior se desahogó se sentía un poco más tranquila y relajada, aunque algo la preocupaba, era el tono de voz de Nozomi cuando la llamo, sonaba feliz, eso la inquietaba, lo primero que pensó era que estaba emocionada por lo de su mudanza y eso la molestaba y entristecía a la vez.

Demoro unos minutos en llegar al templo, subió las escaleras y ahí encontró a Nozomi, esta de espaldas mirando hacia el templo

-buenos días Non-chan

-Elichi al fin llegas-Nozomi le dio una gran sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba-buenos días

-parece que estas muy feliz el día de hoy

-si, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-Nozomi tomo su mano y prácticamente la jalo porque empezó a correr

-e-espera… ¿adónde vamos?-pregunto Ei confundida siguiéndole el paso

-ya lo veras-Nozomi le sonrió y aumento la velocidad, a Eli no le costó seguirle el paso pero esa sonrisa le inquietaba, no era como que quisiera verla triste por su marcha pero no esperaba verla tan contenta.

Corrieron unas cuadras hasta que llegaron a unos edificios

-es aquí, Elichi-Nozomi le volvió a sonreír mientras abrazaba su brazo

-que hacemos acá

-ya lo sabrás-contesto guiándola adentro, subieron al elevador y fueron al último piso. Cuando llegaron al último piso Nozomi la guio hasta una de esas puertas, saco una llave de su cartera y abrió la puerta.

-qué te parece, ¿te gusta?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-si… supongo… ¿que se supone que hacemos acá?, ¿Por qué tenías la llave del lugar?, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?...-la rubia empezó a hacer una lluvia de preguntas

-imagine que la traerías pero pensé que al menos irías primero por los muebles que necesitas-la mamá de Nozomi salió de una de las habitaciones

-me moría por traerla

-apuesto a que actuaste igual que tu papá y aun no se lo has dicho

-eh?... es verdad, lo siento, creo que me emocione, y papá?

-acaba de salir a hablar con el administrador, seguro te cruzaste con el pero no lo notaste-contesto con una sonrisa un poco burlona y comprensiva

-creo que si…

-¡Nozomi!-Eli llamo su atención

-que pasa Elichi

-aun no me has dicho que hacemos acá

-Eh?, aun no lo he hecho?

-¡no!-contesto un poco seria

-ya, ya Elichi, no te molestes, solo le estoy poniendo un poco de suspenso al asunto

-como tu padre te lo puso esta mañana?

-él fue peor que yo, además después de lo de anoche…

-¡Nozomi!

-que pasa Elichi-Nozomi la miro con inocencia, aunque algo la dejo callada y tensa, fue al ver los ojos de Eli, aunque uso maquillaje para disimularlo lo noto, estaban como los suyos y era obvia la razón-Elichi lo siento-dijo con tono preocupado acercándose y acariciando sus mejillas cerca de los ojos celestes de su amiga

-n-no es nada….-hablo nerviosa Eli quien se dio cuenta que Nozomi había notado el estado de sus ojos, aun le ardían un poco

-iré a ver a tu padre-hablo su mamá dejándolas solas

-así que también lloraste anoche-susurro un poco triste

-t-tu… también

-si, anoche tuve una discusión con mis padres

-… ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada por lo dicho

-si, anoche les dije a mis padres que quería quedarme acá

-…-Eli no supo que contestar, por su expresión era obvia la respuesta, se acercó y la abrazo-lo siento, debió ser difícil para ti enfrentarlos

-si…

-aun así seguiremos en contacto y…-Nozomi puso un dedo en sus labios silenciándola-ayer ellos me dijeron que no podría quedarme… pero esta mañana cuando me desperté y baje a desayunar, mis padres me trajeron acá-el semblante un poco triste de Nozomi cambio por uno feliz-me han comprado este departamento

-…

-Elichi?, no me escuchaste?-Nozomi sacudió su mano en el rostro de la rubia

-No-No…..zomi… eso quiere… decir que…

-ellos aceptaron que me quede-contesto con una gran sonrisa

-ha…ha…ha…

-ha?, no estas feliz?, Elichi?-nuevamente la rubia se quedó quieta, aunque solo fueron unos segundos más, cuando reacciono se le echó encima de Nozomi, la acorralo contra la pared y la abrazo con fuerza

-no juegas, verdad… no estas mintiendo?

-n-no…-a Nozomi le costaba respirar, Eli envolvió sus brazos con fuerza en su torso, mientras le daba besos en las mejillas y cuello, también pudo ver algunas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas

-espero que no desarmes a mi pequeña-entraron los padres de Nozomi, la mamá las vio un poco burlonas sacándoles una foto.

-n-o…y-yo….-ambas jóvenes se separaron de golpe completamente rojas

-ya hablamos con el administrador, no hay ningún problema-hablo el papá de Nozomi quien miraba un poco serio a Eli, ella por su parte se sentía más avergonzada-que estaban haciendo?

-vamos querido, son jóvenes y ya le dijo la noticia, por eso estaban felices, no tienes que ponerte celoso-el padre no quito esa expresión

-y eso?-señalo al cuello de Nozomi la cual tenía una marca, Nozori se acercó a ver

-exagerado, solo es un beso

-un beso no dejaría una marca, no será que la estabas marcando-miro más serio a Eli quien se ponía más tensa y nerviosa

-n-no… la piel de Nozomi es muy clara… por eso…-hablo tímidamente Eli

-no puedo creer que seas tan celoso, vamos, ustedes dos deberían ir ya a comprar los muebles que faltan

-creo que también iré yo

-querido, dales su espacio

-pero…

-no, te quedaras acá a ayudarme a limpiar y acomodar algunas cosas

-aun así puedo ayudar más en…

-dije que no…-un aura oscuro de pronto la rodeo haciendo asustar a Nozomi y su padre

-ya nos vamos- hablo nerviosa Nozomi tirando de Eli y saliendo prácticamente corriendo

-espera…no me dejes solo….-fue lo último que escucharon tras un grito de su padre

-qu-que fue eso?-pregunto Eli

-ponlo que fue un castigo de mamá a papá por cuestionarle-sonrió Nozomi-menos mal salimos a tiempo o nos habría pasado lo mismo

-tus padres siempre son así

-por lo general se comportan así cuando estamos en familia, son un poco burlones y molestosos ambos

-supongo que te viene de familia eso-susurro

-qué?, no te escuche

-no, nada

-ara, acaso también quieres castigo

-¡no!-Eli se abrazó ruborizada

-enserio me dejaste una maraca?-Nozomi se sacó una foto para ver

-n-no, s-solo te bese… un poco fuerte…

Nozomi solo sonrió al verla tan avergonzada, realmente se sentía muy feliz de poderse quedar, ya que podría quedarse con Eli, su mejor amiga y a la vez la persona que más quería.

Caminaron con calma hacia las diferentes tiendas, primero fueron a ver camas, Nozomi quería una pequeña pero al final compro una mediana puesto que Ei siempre la iba a visitar y ya estaban acostumbradas a dormir juntas, dejaron pagado, luego fueron a ver cómodas, mesas, tocadores, muebles, roperos y demás cosas que utilizarían.

Les tomo toda la mañana, cerca de las tres de la tarde Eli recibió un mensaje de su hermana preguntándole donde estaba.

-alo?, Alisa?-Eli decidió llamar a su hermana para no preocuparla-lo siento no voy a llegar a casa hasta la noche… está bien… nos vemos luego…

-está bien Alisa-chan?-pregunto Nozomi

-si, se preocupó un poco de que aún no llegara, me pidió que le lleve dulces

-apuesto a que chocolate-dijo un poco burlona

-…b-bueno…si…-contesto ruborizada la rubia mientras que Nozomi empezó a burlarse de ella

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas más comprando las ultimas cosas que faltaban, después Nozomi llamo a su padre para que recogiera las cosas, ellas se fueron a casa de Nozomi donde la señora Tojo ya las esperaba para cenar.

.

-han almorzado?-pregunto preocupada la mamá de Nozomi

-si, comimos por ahí-contesto Nozomi

-ese "por ahí" no me convence-contesto sirviendo la cena

-no se preocupe, comimos bien-contesto Eli

-al menos me tranquiliza que tu seas quien cuide ahora de mi pequeña, seguro te causara problemas en un futuro, espero que le tengas paciencia-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija de forma melosa haciendo ruborizarla

-m-m-mamá!...-Nozomi se ruborizo notablemente haciendo un puchero

-no crees que es una belleza cuando se pone roja-miro a Eli la cual estaba ruborizada por la expresión de Nozomi

-jajaja ambas son lindas cuando se ruborizan, te quedas esta noche Eli-san?

-lo siento pero hoy no puedo

-es una pena, me hubiera gustado sacarte fotos con mi pequeña mientras duermen-ambas se ruborizaron y miraron a lados opuestos

-y-y… p-papá…?-pregunto Nozomi cambiando de tema

-creo que va a demorar un rato más en llevar las cosas a tu departamento, le ayudaríamos pero sigue en castigo por su conducta hacia Eli-san esta mañana

-…-Eli sonrió nerviosa al recordarlo

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa Eli-san

-n-no se preocupe

.

Después de que Nozomi se despidiera de Eli se fue acostar, al rato recibió una llamada de ella, hablaron un rato como siempre, luego se fueron acostar ya que al día siguiente tenían mucho que hacer.

Los tres días siguientes pasaron volando para los padres de Nozomi, esos tres días se encargaron de acomodar y ambientar el departamento, Arisa también decidió ayudarlas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso jugando con Nozomi dejando el trabajo pesado para Eli y sus padres, hasta el último día Nozomi durmió en casa de sus padres, cuando el dia del viaje llego, Eli y Arisa ayudaron a –Nozomi a llevar todas sus cosas personales a su departamento, al cual sería su nuevo hogar.

.

-ya deberíamos irnos-dijo la mamá de Nozomi, estaban afuera de su casa acomodando las ultimas cosas en su carro

-…si…-contesto Nozomi, a partir de ese momento empezaría a vivir sola, ahí también estaba Eli

-cuidas bien de mi pequeña-le guiño un ojo

-no se preocupe

-si no nos apuramos nos agarrara el tráfico -sonrió débilmente Nozori

-mamá yo…

-te llamaremos todos los días y visitaremos los fines de semana-dijo Nozori abrazando a su hija- te queremos mucho pequeña

-si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos-esta vez fue su papá quien la abrazo-estamos muy orgullosos de ti pequeña, te queremos mucho-diciendo le dio un beso en la frente y se separo

-no se preocupen… estaré bien…-dijo débilmente Nozomi-los quiero mucho…

Se dieron un último abrazo en familia

-cuida bien de mi pequeña-Nozori vio a Eli con una sonrisa

-no se preocupe, estaré con ella cuidándola-le devolvió la sonrisa

Después de unas últimas palabras de despedida, algunos consejos del papá de Nozomi y algunas burlas de su mamá se subieron a su auto y se fueron. Nozomi sentía mucha melancolía, era la primera vez que estaría tan lejos de sus padres pero no se sentía sola, miro a Eli con una débil sonrisa.

-Elichi…

-si

-te quiero

-yo también- sonrió Eli abrazándola-sé que esto es difícil pero no estás sola, me encargare de cuidar de ti cada día y hacerte sonreír

-gracias Elichi…-susurro Nozomi ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la más alta

Eli sintió algo húmedo, abrazo con más fuerza mientras la acariciaba, sabía que no fue fácil para Nozomi tomar esa decisión, le hacía sentir un poco culpable pero a la vez muy feliz, se propuso cuidarla con todo su cariño, aun si Nozomi no le correspondía sus sentimientos no se daría por vencida, Nozomi se había vuelto su razón…

.

Ya era de noche, Nozomi estaba sola en su nuevo departamento, ya había cenado y bañado, ahora se preparaba para dormir, sintió un poco de soledad, el lugar era amplio para solo una persona, vinieron a su mente recuerdos de su infancia, no era muy diferente a esas ocasiones, algo la saco de sus pensamientos y fue el timbre.

- _qué raro, será el administrador_ -pensó mientras se dirigía a la entrada- Elichi?

-Nozomi, lo siento me demore un poco-dijo Eli dándole una sonrisa

-…a-a…um si…claro, pasa…-hablo dudosa, no recordaba haber quedado con ella esa noche

-parece más grande de noche o es mi imaginación

-creo que si…

-sé que no quedamos para esta noche pero no tienes que estar tan sorprendida

-eh?...-Nozomi la miro, aunque quería ocultarlo estaba un poco asustada de pasar la noche sola

-aunque no lo digas, se cómo te sientes, por eso vine-Eli acaricio con cuidado su rostro, con cuidado se le acerco y beso en la mejilla

-gracias Elichi…-Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza

-te dije que te cuidaría a partir de ahora Non-chan…

Ambas estuvieron un rato abrazadas, luego se fueron acostar, Eli ya había cenado y por eso demoro, ya en la habitación

-Elichi, en que parte quieres dormir

-cerca de la ventana

-está bien, acuéstate para que apague la luz

-gracias a ti ya no tengo tanto miedo a la oscuridad-dijo Eli tranquilamente mientras se acostaba

Nozomi apago la luz, se acercó a su mesa de noche pretendió prender su la lámpara pero Eli la retuvo

-estas segura Elichi?

-si, no te preocupes-respondió con una sonrisa mientras se arrimaba mas a la pared y le daba espacio para que se acostara.

Nozomi se acomodó en la cama, como hacía calor no podía acercarse mucho a Eli

-buenas noches Elichi…

-….-

-Elichi, ya te dormiste?-Eli se sentó y abrió la ventana

-no, solo que hace algo de calor

-si, aun es verano, pero si la dejas toda la noche nos hará frio

-no importa-Eli se volvió acomodar, acercándose más a Nozomi esta vez-así puedo dormir más cerca de Non-chan sin que me acalore

-…gracias por todo Elichi…-susurro mientras se acercaba más a Eli y la abrazaba con fuerza

-buenas noches Non-chan-le dio un beso corto en la frente

-buenas noches Elichi…

.

.

.

 **En Rusia**

-hija, ya estas lista para tu viaje

-si, bajo en seguida-contesto la chica viendo una foto

-porque tardaste tanto

-estaba preparando unas cosas

-bueno, desayuna rápido que tenemos un vuelo, sabes me entere que la hija de los Ayase también está yendo a Otonokizaka

-…

-me escuchas

-… si, solo que me sorprendí

-te acuerdas de ella, verdad

-como la olvidaría-dice mientras sonríe un poco burlona-no nos vemos desde ese concurso en el que me golpeo

-aun no entiendo porque paso eso, pensé que eran amigas

-...

.

.

.

 **adivinan kien es ;), fufufuf, espero k les haya gustado, tarde mas de lo ke pense, ayer ya deberia tenerlo pero surgieron cosas**

 **visiten mi face tambn, a y lean mi ultima actualizacion de "RIVALIDAD" pronto actualizare "campamento u's A-rise", espero su apoyo**


	21. DUDAS

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Nozomi había empezado a vivir sola, Eli se había quedado con ella las primaras noches, aún faltaban unos días para que comenzaran las clases pero al ser parte del consejo estudiantil empezaron a asistir al instituto en las mañanas.

-buenos días Elichi~~-Nozomi entro al consejo estudiantil con una gran sonrisa-madrugadora como siempre

-buenos días Non-chan~~-Eli le devolvió la sonrisa-vine un poco antes para adelantar trabajo

-me haces sentir que no necesitas mi ayuda-Nozomi hizo un mohín y fingió estar triste

-quiero terminar temprano para que podamos pasar el resto del día juntas-contesto con esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a Nozomi junto con esa sonrisa que la hacía sonrojar

-Elichi…-hizo un leve puchero por su forma de tratarla

-jajaja tu comenzaste

-no tienes que burlarte de mí solo porque yo lo hago-Nozomi tomo asiento junto a Eli

-entonces tu si puedes hacerlo?-Eli le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miro fijamente, estos últimos días se habían vuelta más cercanas de lo que ya eran, constantemente se daban besos en las mejillas, mentón, frente, manos y el cuello, aunque Eli era la única que lo hacia ahí.

-si…-Nozomi acaricio el rostro de la rubia, se acercó lentamente y la beso en el mentón-solo yo puedo hacerlo~

-No-zomi~…-se fueron acercando lentamente, ambas cerraron casi por completo los ojos pero antes de que ocurriera algún contacto la puerta sonó haciendo que se separan

-a-adelante-hablo Eli nerviosa y un poco molesta por la interrupción

-bueno días-entro la directora

-¡buenos días directora!-ambas se pararon

-me alegra ver lo mucho que hacen por esta escuela-empezó la directora con una sonrisa

-es nuestro deber-sonrió confiada Eli

-aun así gracias-la directora le entrego un folder a Eli-aquí está la relación de algunas alumnas que aspiran entrar el siguiente año

-no es mucho-hablo Eli con desilusión al ver la lista

-al comienzo de este año la anterior presidenta hizo algunas encuesta a escuelas secundarias, el resultado no fue del todo satisfactorio, francamente incluso pensé que serraríamos para el próximo año

-enserio?, pero creo que aún nos falta trabajar mucho

-esa es la actitud-sonrió la directora-esta escuela les debe mucho-diciendo esto salió del aula

-Elichi sé que no debes ser conformista pero tampoco debes ser negativa, ya ha habido un progreso

-pero aún no es suficiente

-este es nuestro primer año aún nos queda mucho por hacer

-y sé que estarás siempre a mi lado-Eli tomo su mano, ambas se dieron una sonrisa

-será mejor apurar el trabajo si queremos disfrutar el resto del día

-si-ambas se volvieron a acomodar en sus lugares- por cierto, mi hermana vendrá hoy con nosotras, no te importa, verdad

-claro que no, sabes que me gusta jugar con Alisa-chan

-si, lo sé, la otra vez que nos quedamos en tu departamento te quedaste toda la noche jugando con ella y no me dejaron dormir

-jajaj es que Elichi es una aguafiestas, te dijimos que jugaras con nosotras y no quisiste

-no importaba cuantas veces juguemos cartas tu igual nos ganabas, incluso hicimos trampa en algunas ocasiones y aun así ganaste

-enseñando hacer trampas a tu pequeña hermana, eso no se hace Elichi-Nozomi sonrió de forme burlona

-para tu información fue su idea de hacer trampa

-jajaja y Elichi fue muy obediente

-deja de burlarte-Eli hizo un puchero- aún no sé cómo haces para ganar en todos los juegos

-la fortuna siempre me acompaña

-si claro, mejor apurémonos

-y Elichi, ¿Cuándo se va tu hermana a Rusia?

-ya quieres que se vaya

-por supuesto que no, la voy a extrañar cuando eso pase

-yo también, pero solo medio año más y se vendrá a vivir a Japón

-¿y tu abuela?

-aunque me gustaría que viniera también a vivir con nosotros no quiere, la mayor parte de nuestra familia está en Rusia así que allá esta su vida

-me gustaría conocerla

-a mi también me gustaría presentártela, tal vez venga a fin de año, aunque lo dudo, lo más probable es que nos vayamos allá a recibir el año nuevo

-aunque todo es posible, pero aun no has contestado a mi pregunta

-sobre eso, Alisa se va a la próxima semana

-tan pronto?-pregunto Nozomi con sorpresa

-si-contesto un poco triste Eli-pero seguiremos en contacto

Continuaron con una plática tranquila mientras terminaban de ordenar y completar todos los informes que se llenaron por vacaciones.

-al fin terminamos lo de hoy-Nozomi se estiro en su lugar-esto llega a ser un poco estresante

-es verdad-Eli también se estiro-ordenemos esto y reunámonos con Alisa

-si~-sonrió Nozomi empezando a guardar todos los archiveros-Elichi, ¿y eso?

-es la lista de los postulantes para el próximo año, ¿quieres ver?

-si-Nozomi abrió el folder- ¿hay una alumna de traslado?

-¿enserio?-Eli se le acerco curiosa- no me había fijado, ¿para qué año?

-acá dice primero

-¿Cómo se llama?-antes de que Nozomi pudiera leer el nombre el celular de Eli sonó

-¿alo?...Alisa, lo siento… si, ya salimos

-¿Alisa-chan?

-si, dice que está afuera de la academia esperándonos

-será mejor apurarnos-Nozomi guardo los últimos documento, luego de terminar de ordenar ambas salieron del aula

-Alisa, sentimos la demora-Eli se acercó a su hermana

-está bien, pero me dijiste que viniera a las diez y ya son las once, por eso me preocupe y te llame

-lo siento, se nos fue la hora-hablo Nozomi sonriendo

-lo entiendo, mucho trabajo, verdad

-no te imaginas-Eli soltó un suspiro cansado

-jajaja-Alisa sonrió al ver la expresión de su hermana, desde que llego noto lo cambiada que estaba, su hermana se había vuelto más expresiva y segura, antes solo aparentaba una imagen seria pero solo era una máscara, en cambio ahora mostraba verdaderamente una imagen llena de seguridad y confianza, se sentía muy agradecida con Nozomi, ella fue la única a la que Eli le abrió completamente su corazón- vamos a ir por un parfait, verdad

-si-sonrió su hermana de forma cariñosa- o se te antoja otra cosa

-qué tal si compramos y llevamos al departamento de Nozomi-one, y nos quedamos toda la tarde viendo películas

-ara, esa idea me gusta

-entonces vamos-finalizo Eli

Las tres fueron a la tienda, compraron según los sabores que les gustaba, decidieron comprar más de lo que normalmente compraban así tendrían para varios días, también compraron películas y alguno que otro bocadillo que pudieran acompañar a su parfait.

Llegaron al departamento de la mayor, acomodaron las cosas que compraron y se pusieron cómodas en la habitación de Nozomi, Eli llamo a su mamá diciendo que almorzarían con Nozomi para que no se preocupara, decidieron cocinar algo simple puesto que también tenía helado. Ya cuando estuvieron cómodas decidieron las películas, Alisa para sorpresa de Nozomi tuvo más suerte en el sorteo siendo ella la primera en escoger la película, y al igual que su hermana le gustaba el género de romance, escogió una de aventura, romance y algo de terror.

Ya para la noche habían visto seis películas y comido todo el helado, no tenían ganas de nada, Alisa se quedó dormida después de terminar el tercer helado y ver la cuarta película, Nozomi resistió hasta la quinta película pero después termino dormida sobre Eli al igual que Alisa, en cuanto a Eli se quedó metida en la quinta película y como tenia segunda parta se quedó despierta sin prestar atención a la hora.

-¡al final quedaron juntos!-Eli levanto la voz de felicidad cuando termino la sexta película, gracias a eso Alisa y Nozomi se despertaron

-one-chan~~ no grites…-Alisa se tallo los ojos bostezando-…q-que ho-hora eszzzz

-Alisa, Alisa… no puede ser, se volvió a dormir, ¿Nozomi?-se había movido un poco dando indicios de despertar pero solo acomodo un poco para seguir durmiendo-Alisa se parece más a Non-chan que a mí-susurro para no despertarlas, se levantó y miro todo el desastre de la habitación, soltó un suspiro cansado- supongo que tendré que limpiar yo sola.

Con cuidado cargo su hermana y la acomodo en la cama, puesto que estaba echado sobre unos cojines al igual que Nozomi, las acomodo a ambas sobre la cama y se dispuso a limpiar el lugar.

Tardo más de lo pensado, cuando se fijó en la hora eran cerca de las diez, llamo a su mamá para que no se preocupara y como ya era tarde decidió quedarse en casa de su amiga esa noche, su mamá no tuvo inconveniente con eso.

-Nozomi…-hablo despacio para no despertar a su hermana

-…umm~…

-Nozomi…-levanto un poco la voz

-…umm~…

-no me dejas opción-Eli se acercó al oído de la mayor y soplo

-¡Kyaaaa!...-Nozomi se levantó bruscamente- ¡Elichi!...

-es tu culpa por no hacerme caso-sonrió la rubia, miro a su hermana y para su sorpresa no se despertó con el grito de Nozomi

-mouh…-hizo un puchero mientras se volvía acostar-y para que me despertaste?

-me parece o estas molesta-la miro burlona

-y cómo quieres que este-contesto con un puchero-¡Elichi tonta!

-jaja… no hagas pucheros-se acercó y beso en su mejilla-quería preguntarte si podíamos quedarnos a dormir contigo esta noche

-Elichi si sabias la respuesta no tenías que despertarme-se volvió a acomodar al lado de Alisa

-está bien pero debo de sacar algunos colchones para que durmamos Alisa y yo

-Alisa-chan puede dormir conmigo y tú en un colchón

-…como quieras…-la miro un poco celosa por la idea

-puedes sacar alguna de mis pijamas para que duermas

-no es necesario

-si quieres dormir con el uniforme no tengo problema-sonrió burlona la pelimorada

-no tengo problema-contesto sacando un colchón y acomodándolo en la habitación

Cuando ya estaba todo acomodado

-Elichi, ¿enserio vas a dormir con el uniforme?

-si, porque-contesto seria, era obvio que estaba molesta porque Nozomi dormiría con su hermana y no con ella

-¿si duermo contigo dejas de poner esa cara?-Nozomi se levantó de la su cama sonriendo

-…y-y-yo…-Eli se sonrojo notablemente-haz lo que quieras-dijo echándose y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, Nozomi sonrió al verla actuar así.

Nozomi se levantó de su cama, acomodo a Alisa y la cubrió para que este cómoda, por suerte ese día Alisa había llevado ropa ligera así que estaba cómoda para dormir a diferencia de Eli. Después de dejarla cómoda y ver que dormía plácidamente fue a buscar ropa de dormir, en ese momento usaba ropa ligera pero decidió ponerse su pijama y también escogió una para Eli la cual seguía tapada hasta la cabeza fingiendo dormir.

-Elichi~-la llamo suavemente mientras la movía un poco- Elichi~

-…umm…

- _vas a seguir fingiendo, eh?-_ pensó- _entonces no te molestara que me vengue_ -con cuidado descubrió una parte del oído de la rubio, lo primero que pensó fue en soplar como Eli solía hacerlo pero se le ocurrió algo mejor. Se acercó despacio a Eli, abrió su boca y antes de que Eli reaccionara tomo el oído de la rubia con su boca

-¡AAAAHHHH!...-grito Eli parándose con la cara como tomate y votando vapor por la cabeza, a pesar de a ver gritado Alisa solo se removió en la cama siguiendo con su sueño

-ara, Elichi gritaste más fuerte que yo, creo que lo hare más seguido

-N-Nozomi!...

-¿Qué pasa Elichi?-dijo haciéndose la desentendida mientras se acomodaba a su lado-ten

-ya te dije que voy a dormir con mi uniforma

-Elichi es muy testaruda, si no lo usas por las buenas me obligaras a desvestirte y ponerte a la fuerza la pijama

-n-no serias capaz…-Eli la miro nerviosa, Nozomi puso una mirada y sonrisa pervertida y hacia un movimiento con sus manos que conocía perfectamente

-¿quieres probar E-li-chi?

-¡No!-salió corriendo hacia el baño para cambiarse. Después de unos minutos regreso ya cambiada

-te queda bien Elichi-Nozomi se hecho y le indico a Eli que lo hiciera también, Eli apago la luz y se acomodó al lado de Nozomi-lo sientes cómodo?

-s-si…-contesto apenada por usar algo de Nozomi, aunque no quería parecer una pervertida de forma disimulada se ponía a oler la pijama que usaba, esa dulce fragancia de Nozomi ahora la tenía en ella

-parece que te gusta mucho mi pijama-Nozomi se acercó más abrazándola

-p-porque lo dices

-no dejas de olerla, pareces una pervertida, sabes

-…-Eli no contesto solo aparto la mirada avergonzada

-ara, no lo vas a negar-Nozomi soltó una risilla- eres muy linda Elichi-acaricio su rostro haciendo que la viera

-… pensé que dormirías con Alisa…-Eli cambio el tema

-solo jugaba, sabes que me gusta dormir con Elichi~~…-dijo mientras frotaba su rostro en el brazo de la rubia como un gato

-pareces un gato-Eli acaricio sus mejillas y luego deposito un beso en su frente- eres muy tierna Non-chan~~

-solo soy así con Elichi~~~-contesto de forma cariñosa la mayor

Ambas se sonrieron para luego acomodarse mejor, Eli aprovecho para rodear con sus brazos a Nozomi y atraerla más a su cuerpo

-E-Elichi… hace calor…-Nozomi bajo la vista avergonzada

-con razón estas roja-la miro burlona

- _sabes perfectamente porque estoy así_ \- pensó Nozomi intentando levantar la vista, pero su vergüenza se lo impedía

- _se ve tan linda cuando esta avergonzada_ -pensó Eli mirando tiernamente a su mejor amiga, se acercó y la beso en la frente, luego en la mejilla provocando que Nozomi la mirara

- _esta es mi oportunidad para decirle…-_ pensaron ambas- Non-chan/Elichi

Ambas se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista, se quedaron calladas unos minutos, Eli decidió romper el silencio

-i-ibas a decir algo?...

-s-si… t-tu primera

-y-yo… umm… n-no es nada…-contesto Eli nerviosa separándose un poco del abrazo

-v-vamos a dormir…

-s-si… buenas noches…

-umm… buenas noches…-contesto Nozomi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, pero trato de no apegar mucho su cuerpo, aparte de que hacía calor por ser verano estaba muy avergonzada.

.

.

La alarma sonó despertando a Eli quien miro con molestia el pequeño artefacto, miro a Nozomi para ver algún indicio de despertar pero solo se removió un poco, vio a Alisa quien reacciono igual que su mejor amiga

- _enserio se empiezan a_ parecer-pensó soltando un largo suspiro, con pesar se levantó y apago la alarma. Aunque quería volverse acostar al lado de Nozomi no podía, tenían trabajo del consejo estudiantil, decidió meterse a la ducha e ir preparando el desayuno hasta que despertaran Nozomi y Alisa.

Cuando Nozomi y Alisa despertaron Eli ya estaba cambiada y ya estaba el desayuno, ambas se bañaron juntas causando ciertos celos en Eli quien trato de fingirlos al momento de desayunar, aunque Nozomi aprovecho las circunstancias para burlarse un rato de su rubia preferida, después de esto Nozomi y Eli se fueron al instituto y Alisa se regresó a su casa.

Ese día no fue diferente al anterior, hicieron lo mismo, trabajaron toda la mañana y Alisa las fue a recoger el medio día, esta vez ya no compraron parfait porque Alisa y Nozomi estaban con ligeros dolores estomacales, decidieron cocinar algo simple y pasar el resto de la tarde viendo películas, esta vez lo hicieron en casa de Eli. Aunque se presentaron muchas oportunidades para Nozomi y Eli de poder hablar a solas siempre terminaban siendo interrumpidas o bien la vergüenza les ganaba y cambiaban de tema.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego el día de clases, Alisa se iba a quedar todavía unos días más antes de regresar a Rusia.

.

-buenos días chicas-saludo la mamá de Eli sonriente al ver a las tres chicas entrando a la cocina

-buenos días…-contestaron cansadas las tres

-y esas caras, no me digan que no durmieron bien

-no mucho…-contesto Eli bostezando mientras se sentaba para desayunar

-eso les pasa por ver películas hasta tarde sabiendo que tienen clases-hablo esta vez el papá de Eli

-culpa de Non-chan…-hablo Eli desanimada

-culpa de Alisa-chan…-contesto Nozomi también desanimada y cansada

-culpa de one-chan…-contesto Alisa semidormida

-al parecer fue culpa de las tres-hablo burlona la mamá-vamos, dejen esas caras y empiecen a desayunar

-¡si!...-contestaron las tres con las ganas en lo suelos

Después de desayunar se fueron a bañar y cambiar, al menos eso hicieron Nozomi y Eli, en cuanto a Alisa regreso a su cama para seguir durmiendo.

Después de darse un baño con agua fría para despertar Nozomi y Eli se cambiaron y salieron corriendo de la casa porque se les estaba haciendo tarde y seria de mal ejemplo si la presidente y vicepresidenta llegaban tarde el primer día de clases.

-ha… ha… ¡llegamos!-dijeron a la vez agitadas después de correr todas esas cuadras en unos cuantos minutos-¡¿Quién gano?!... ¡obviamente yo!... Elichi/Non-chan….

Soltaron un suspiro cansado y tomaron asiento

-que sea empate-dijo Eli una vez sentada

-estoy de acuerdo, aunque yo llegue antes-contesto burlona y algo retadora Nozomi

-sabes perfectamente que yo gane

-Elichi, porque no admites la derrota

Empezaron una pequeña discusión para luego empezar a reír

-fue un buen ejercicio Elichi

-si, aunque no sé porque termino siendo una competencia

-porque sino no habríamos corrido con todo, aunque yo sigo siendo mejor que Elichi

-yo soy más rápida que tu…

-Elichi vamos a empezar otra vez?

-tu comenzaste-hizo un puchero

-ya, ya Elichi, por cierto ya comenzaron las clases, verdad?

-ahora que lo dices, si-Eli miro su celular para cerciorar la hora- que extraño que aún no venga la profesora.

Después de esperar unos minutos su tutora entro a clases

-buenos días-saludo la profesora

-¡buenos días!-contestaron las alumnas levantándose

-siento la demora-empezó su tutora después de acomodar sus cosas y que todas estuvieran sentadas- desde hoy asistirá una alumna nueva la cual ha sido trasladada hace podo desde Rusia

- _Rusia_?-pensó Eli

-pasa por favor-indico la profesora mirando a la entrada del aula, en el acto una chica alta, pelo rubio y ojos claros entro y se paró al frente

-buenos días con todos, me llama Kuznetsov Gasha, espero que nos llevemos bi…-sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al ver un rostro familiar -… Eli?...

Ambas rubias se quedaron viendo fijamente, Eli miraba con sorpresa y algo de molestia, en cuanto a la otra chica no parecía tan sorprendida pero si feliz

-ha pasado tiempo Eli-se acercó a su asiento sin importarle que el resto de la clase la mirara sin entender-no me vas a decir nada?, pensé que te pondrías feliz de volver a verme-dijo de forma burlesca.

Eli seguía sin reaccionar, la chica aprovecho para acercarse más a Eli y poder contemplarla mejor

-sigues siendo tan hermosa-susurro cerca de la mejilla de Eli insinuando besarla pero algo la detuvo o alguien

-siento interrumpirte-hablo Nozomi parándose con una clara molestia- pero tienes que terminar tu presentación

- _esos ojos_ -pensó la chica contemplando esta vez a Nozomi- y tú eres?...

-Tojo Nozomi, la mejor amiga de Elichi-contesto seria

-¿Elichi?...-que se supone que significa eso, hablo con cierta burla- no queras decir Elichika

-…-Nozomi no contesto, ambas se vieron como si fueran viejas enemigas, en cuanto a Eli aún seguía sin reaccionar, solo lo hizo cuando se acercó de más a Nozomi

-tienes unos hermosos ojos-la chica empezó a acercarse a Nozomi, la tomo del mentón-déjame verlos más de cerca-antes de que se acercara más alguien la empujo, ese alguien fue Eli la cual se paró y se puso enfrente de Nozomi interponiéndose entre ambas.

-no te le vuelvas a acercar tanto-la miro entre seria y molesta

-hace tiempo que no veía esa expresión-contesto con una sonrisa-parece que has cambiado un poco…

-disculpen-la tutora hablo confundida-se conocen?

-si, Elichika es mi amiga de la infancia

-solo somos conocidas-Eli se volvió a sentar al igual que Nozomi-preferiría que no te me acerques

La clase se sumió en un ambiente un poco tenso, la profesor indico a la chica nueva que terminara su presentación y tomara asiento.

Después de ese incomodo momento la clase comenzó con normalidad aunque Eli no pudo concentrarse en lo más mínimo, esto la tomó por sorpresa, la persona por la que más odio y resentimiento había acumulada aparecía de la nada y con una sonrisa como si lo que le hizo en el pasado no fuera nada, era consiente que la chica que veía ahora había madurado y no era la misma niña que conoció años atrás pero no podía fingir como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Llego la hora de almuerzo Eli y Nozomi fueron las primeras en salir.

.

-Elichi…-ambas estaban almorzando donde siempre, Nozomi decidió romper el incómodo silencio que se formó desde que llegaron allí

-¡que!-contesto seria

-no deberías fingir como si no pasara nada

-no finjo que no pasa nada, solo no le doy importancia a algo tan insignificante como esto

-¿aun te afecta?-pregunto seria

-por supuesto que no

-¿te molesta su presencia?

-…-Eli no contesto, no sabía que hacer o decir, no estaba segura de lo que sentía, obviamente ya no le guardaba tanto resentimiento porque Nozomi le ayudo a curar sus heridas pero eso no significaba que no le afectara.

Nozomi se le acerco y la abrazo con fuerza

-Elichi pase lo que pase me tendrás siempre a tu lado, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, sino quieres enfrentarla lo entiendo, si estas asustada también lo entiendo, pero por favor… no dejes que ese sentimiento negativo te domine…

Eli la miro a los ojos, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no sabía que sería de su vida sin Nozomi, solo ella lograba apaciguar cualquier indicio de dolor, le dio una leve sonrisa y correspondió al abrazo.

-…gracias… no sé qué haría sin ti…-susurro un poco más calmada

.

-oye… um… conoces a la presidenta?-se acercaron unas alumnas a la chica nueva

-la presidenta?, hablas de Eli?

-si…

-claro, ambas participamos en varios concursos de valet

-practicaba valet?-pregunto otra chica

-claro, ella era muy buena, son sus compañeras y no lo sabían

-bueno… ella no nos habla mucho-hablo otra alumna, pronto habían varias alumnas rodeándola

-así que sigue siendo antisocial, ya sabía que no podría cambiar esa actitud pero, ¿Quién era la chica que la acompaño?

-es Tojo Nozomi, es su mejor amiga creo, siempre están juntas

-aunque a veces dan la impresión de ser algo mas-menciono otra chica-hay ocasiones en que vienen tomadas de la mano

-eso no prueba nada-menciono otra

-oigan-llamo la atención la chica nueva-esa chica Nozomi, es tan cercana a Eli?-pregunto un poco seria

-si, ambas incluso son parte del consejo estudiantil, Ayase-san es la presidenta y Tojo-san la vicepresidenta

-desde comienzos del año Ayase se mostró distante con todas, por eso tuvimos un poco de miedo a hablarte al comienzo, pero tú eres más sociable

-si, lo sé muy bien-contesto de forma un poco presumida pero burlona haciendo reír a las chicas de su alrededor

-y de que parte de Rusia eres?

-de Moscú

-Ayase-san también es de ahí

-si, tampoco sabían eso?

-no, no sabemos nada de Ayase-san, desde el comienzo solo dejo que Tojo-san se le acercara

-parece ser que esa chica es muy importante para Eli?-dijo un poco seria

-s-supongo…-contesto nerviosa una de sus compañeras al ver esa expresión

-me puedes repetir su nombre

-Tojo Nozomi

-Nozomi eh?-murmuro- _tiene un bonito nombre, pero lo que me llama la atención son sus ojos…-_ pensó algo seria

-y tu… esto… K-kuznet…

-pueden llamarme solo por mi nombre, mi apellido es algo complicado

-está bien, Gasha-san… y porque razón….

Todas continuaron haciéndole preguntas a la rusa, algunas aprovecharon para saber más de Eli así que también le preguntaron sobre ella, estuvieron toda la hora de almuerzo hablando, solo vasto este tiempo para que la rusa se hiciera amiga de casi todas, era sociable, expresiva y carismática haciendo que le sea fácil hablar con sus nuevas compañeras.

Al finalizar la hora de almuerzo Eli y Nozomi regresaron a la clase encontrándose con todas sus compañeras rodeando a la nueva haciéndole varias preguntas, esto molesto a Eli.

-¡ustedes!-levanto la voz llamando la atención de sus compañeras-ya comenzaron las clases, no deberían estar haciendo tanto escandalo

-l-lo sentimos…-se disculparon y tomaron sus lugares

-no deberías ser tan fría Eli…chika…-Eli no respondió, solo saco sus libros y se puso a leer-pensé que ya no me guardas rencor por lo que te hice, además que fue hace mucho…

-disculpa que te interrumpa-Nozomi la miro un poco seria pero con una sonrisa-pero estamos en clases, si deseas hablar con Elichi tendrás que hacerlo en otro momento

-acaso eres su secretaria?-la miro de la misma forma devolviéndole la sonrisa

-soy su mejor amiga-contesto con una sonrisa más amplio y voz más segura, antes de que pudiera responderle el profesor entro dando inicio a sus clases. Por lo bajo vio como Eli volteaba a ver a la pelimorada y le sonreía lo mismo que ella a Eli.

- _no te lo dejare fácil_ \- pensó la chica viendo a Nozomi

.

Llego la hora de salida, Eli y Nozomi pretendieron salir primeras pero alguien retuvo a Eli

-Eli, podemos hablar?, tu amiguita dijo que podíamos hacerlo después

-ahora mismo estoy ocupada-fue la seca respuesta de Eli

-solo serán unos minutos-hablo insistente-acaso tienes miedo?-pregunto seria

Eli iba a responder pero se detuvo al sentir algo cálido tocar su mano

 _-¿se controló?-_ pensó mirando con extrañeza la conducta de Eli

-está bien Elichi, me iré adelantando-le dio una cálida sonrisa, Eli le devolvió la sonrisa

- _sus ojos_ -pensó la chica al ver como brillaban los ojos de ambas chicas al momento de verse-parece que ya no eres la misma Eli que conocí años atrás

-no me llames por mi nombre-contesto con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con frialdad

-a diferencia de ti yo no estoy acostumbrada a Japón, voy a llamar a todas por su nombre y tú no vas a ser la excepción-lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces no me hables-contesto con el mismo tono de voz molesto-y bien, que quieres hablar conmigo, tengo prisa

-quería disculparme por lo que pasó-tomo la mano de Eli mientras que la miraba directo a los ojos-sé que es muy tarde para disculparme y lo que hice no se puede enmendar pero… me gustaría comenzar de nuevo… yo…

Eli retrocedió alejándose de ella

-gracias a Nozomi ya no guardo ningún resentimiento hacia ti, ni hacia nadie que alguna vez me haya lastimado-hizo una pausa, estaba un poco nerviosa y aun sorprendida pero eso no cambiaba nada-¡pero no volveré a confiar en ti!-Eli le dio la espalda y se alejó unos cuantos pasos-no te me vuelvas acercar y mucho menos a mi amiga-diciendo esto se retiró.

- _amiga eh?-_ se mordió el labio- _has cambiado mucho Eli, al igual que yo, pero mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos…._

.

-Elichi?...-Nozomi miro a Eli la cual entraba al aula, en su rostro reflejaba confusión y algo de tristeza-… pensé que tardarías más-le dio una cálida sonrisa

-no tenía mucho que hablar con ella-dijo mientras tomaba haciendo

-¿me dirás lo que hablaron?-Eli miro a Nozomi-si necesitas hablar con alguien sabes que siempre estaré ahí para escucharte

-…lo se…-desvió la mirada-… esto no vale la pena… no te preocupes…

A pesar de decir eso no cambio su expresión y tampoco pudo concentrarse en terminar el trabajo. Llegada cierta hora Nozomi le propuso para por ese día, no estaban en las mejores condiciones para trabaja y lo mejor sería dejarlo por hoy, Eli estuvo de acuerdo, era consciente de su estado.

-ara, Alisa-chan está en la entrado-hablo Nozomi mirando por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo

-puedes adelantarte para acompañarla, yo demorare unos minutos terminando de ordenar estos documentos

-está bien Elichi, te espero en la entrada

Diciendo esto Nozomi salió del consejo estudiantil y se encamino a la salida. Al salir de las instalaciones diviso a Alisa arrimada al muro de la entrada, algo llamo su atención y fue al ver a Gasha hablando con Alisa, apresuro el paso.

-ha pasado tiempo Alisa

-…umm…-contesto la pequeña mirándola con sorpresa y cierta molestia

-Alisa-chan siento hacerte esperar-Nozomi se acerco

-Nozomi-one-sonrió Alisa corriendo a abrazarla-y one-chan

-está terminando de arreglar unos documentos, no tarda en venir

-Nozomi…-Nozomi se puso seria al escuchar a Gasha-lo siento, no estoy aclimatada a las costumbre de Japón por eso te llamo por tu nombre, me gustaría que tú también lo hagas-dijo de forma amigable con una sonrisa

-lo siento pero no puedo llamarte por tu nombre, no estoy acostumbrada y preferiría que me llamaras por mi apellido pero si se te dificulta lo entiendo-Nozomi le dio una leve sonrisa

-entonces te llamare por tu nombre, espero que nos conozcamos más-dijo mirándola directo a los ojos-y nos llevemos bien…-Gasha extendió su mano como un saludo, Alisa se abrazó más a Nozomi, no podía ocultar que estaba algo asustada.

Nozomi no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, no quería ser maleducada así que decidió tomar su mano pero antes de que hicieran contacto alguien se interpuso

-te dije que no te le acercaras-hablo Eli con mucha molestia, levantando el tono de su voz

-solo estoy siendo sociable-contesto con una sonrisa-tu también fuiste nueva, entiendes como me siento. Eli no respondió, tomo la mano de Nozomi y Alisa y se alejó.

Sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas podían cambiar, aunque trato de ocultarlo tenía miedo, miedo de volver a confiar en ella y volver a salir lastimada y lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de haber considerado lo que Gasha dijo sobre comenzar de nuevo, tenía clara su respuesta pero en su interior había un torbellino de emociones.

Nozomi se sintió un poco frustrada al ver la reacción de Eli, era obvio que estaba huyendo de lo que sentía y pensaba y le frustraba el no poder ayudarla, pero lo que más le molestaba era su mirada, desde el momento en que vio a Gasha empezó a reflejar dudas en sus ojos, podía notarlo sin que se lo dijera, sabía que Eli no le había contado todo su pasado con Gasha y aunque quería saberlo tenía miedo a la vez, no quería escuchar algo que era muy obvio a su parecer.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche Nozomi recibió una llamada de Alisa

-Alisa-chan?-pregunto extrañada

-siento molestarte pero hay algo que quiero decirte

-sucede algo, suenas alterado-dijo Nozomi algo preocupada por el tono de voz de su "hermana"

-v-veras… es sobre… one-chan y "ella"

-… ¿ella?...

-sé que mi hermana ya te conto lo que paso en ese concurso, pero estoy segura que no te conto todo

-… _lo sabía…-_ pensó Nozomi un poco triste-… m-me lo vas a contar?...

-primero, ¿quieres a mi hermana?

-eh?...-Nozomi se sentía confundida con esa pregunta, era obvio su repuesta-… tu sabes que…

-sé que no la ves solo como una amiga-interrumpió Alisa completamente segura de sus palabras

-… tienes razón… no la veo solo como una amiga…

-esto… esto no es algo que me corresponda decir… pero sé que one-chan tal vez no te lo quiera contar

-…-Nozomi tuvo un mal presentimiento, su pecho empezó a dolerle, agradecía que esta conversación sea por teléfono, sino Alisa notaria que estaba temblando

-veras… en ese concurso, one-chan y "ella" habían tenido una "discusión" unos días atrás pero mi hermana decidió fingir que no ocurrió nada y siguieron como siempre… pero tal vez esa fue la razón por la que "ella" le hizo eso…

-q-que… d-de que discutieron…-sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntarlo

-dije "discusión" pero fue otra cosa… esto solo yo lo sé y te lo digo porque quiero que la ayudes… no quiero que vuelva a confiar en "ella"…

-Alisa… no te preocupes, no dejare que nadie lastime a Elichi…

-tal vez ella misma se lastime…

-Alisa?… por favor, dime de que "discutieron"…

-… "ella" se le declaro a mi hermana…

-se declaró?…-se quedó callada un largo momento asimilando o que acababa de escuchar-…c-cuál fue su respuesta…

-la rechazo… pero siguieron siendo amigas… o al menos eso creyó mi hermana…

-…-unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Nozomi, aunque sepa que la rechazo no podía evitar pensar que pudo haber un fuerte sentimiento detrás de ese rechazo y la mejor prueba era la reacción que tubo Eli… no podía engañarle a ella… Eli también había sentido algo por Gasha…

.

.

.

 **espero que les guste muajajaja, nadie se esperaba eso no, tal vez tarde en mi próxima actualización puesto que ya comenzaron mis clases en la uni pero tratare de hacerlo pronto, espero sus comentarios.**

 **una cosa mas, para los que tenían dudas si aparecerían las demás musas siento decirles que no, en cuanto a Nico, en el anime recién se hablan con ella en segundo, al menos eso se da a entender pero es posible que la menciones. "NUESTRO COMIENZO" como puse en la descripción es el comienzo entre Eli y Nozomi, por eso solo me centrare en ellas ;)**

 **hasta pronto...**


	22. SENTIMIENTOS

Habían pasado unos días desde que las clases comenzaron y a la vez desde que Alisa y Nozomi hablaron, después de eso la relación entre Nozomi y Eli se hizo más distante, Gasha aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a Eli, y aunque esta trataba de mantenerla alejada, Nozomi sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Eli admitiera lo que en realidad sentía, había tratado de no presionarla mucho por eso permitió el distanciamiento, sabía que Eli debía meditar sobre muchas cosas y lo último que querría era llegar a ser una molestia, estos últimos días se dedicó a hacer el trabajo del consejo estudiantil puesto que Eli constantemente paraba metida en sus pensamientos. Así llego el día en que Alisa tuvo que volver a su país como aún era menor de edad el padre de Eli decidió viajar con ella para regresarla a Rusia.

-cuídate mucho one-chan-Alisa la abrazo con fuerza

-lo hare…-sonrió débilmente- tu también hazlo, te llamare seguido

-si…-Alisa se separó de Eli y abrazo esta vez a Nozomi

-no olvides lo que hablamos-susurro solo para Nozomi

-no te preocupes-sonrió la mayor separándose- cuidare de Elichi

Alisa sabía que desde que apareció Gasha en sus vidas Eli estuvo más ausente, los últimos días ya no pudieron salir como lo hacían en las vacaciones, Eli siempre se excusaba con el trabajo estudiantil y Alisa lo entendía, solo esperaba que su hermana no volviera a cometer el mismo error, confiaba en que Nozomi estaría ahí para cuidarla y aconsejarla si fuera el caso.

-y no te despides de tu mamá-la voz de su mamá la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-lo siento-sonrió Alisa abrazando esta vez a su mamá-obedece a tu abuela en todo, está bien

-si, lo hare-sonrió

Después de despedirse Alisa y su padre se separaron de las tres para abordar su avión. Fue triste el momento de su partida pero sabían que se volverían a encontrar, además seguirían en contacto.

-Nozomi-san, te quedas esta noche con nosotras?-pregunto Elizabeth

-…-Nozomi miro a Eli, estaba igual que en los últimos días, metida en sus pensamientos, en otras circunstancias ella le habría estado insistiendo en que se quedara pero esta vez no fue así, sintió un leve dolor en el pecho-… lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo…

-está bien, lo entiendo-sonrió comprensiva la mamá de Eli, miro a su hija la cual seguía con la misma expresión pensativa- supongo que será en otra ocasión

-si…-sonrió débilmente

.

-Eli, podemos hablar?-hablo seria su mamá cuando llegaron a la casa

-claro-contesto con la misma expresión

-te estás dando cuenta de cómo estas tratando a Nozomi-san?

-tratándola?, no sé de qué hablas, seguimos como siempre-contesto confundida

-tal vez para ti es normal pero para ella es extraño verte tan ausente y que seas tan distante con ella

-estoy siendo igual que siempre

-últimamente estas más distraída y seria

-yo… es solo que tengo mucho trabajo en el consej…

-desde cuando justificas tus actitudes

-eh?... –Eli bajo la vista-… es que…

-tu hermana me dijo sobre la chica que se transfirió este semestre

-…

-es por ella que estas así, verdad?

-…si…

-sé que ella te hizo mucho daño en el pasado pero no por eso tienes que comportarte así con Nozomi-san, ella te quiere mucho y estoy segura que entiende y respeta tu situación pero no sigas manteniéndote tan distante a ella, está bien?

-si… lo siento

-no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar

-…umm…-asintió levemente

-ve a descansar y arregla las cosas con ella mañana, está bien

-si…-contesto con una leve sonrisa

Después de despedirse de su mamá subió a su habitación, seguía sintiéndose confundida, cada día que pasaba pensaba más en Gasha y en esa declaración que le dio, aunque en ese momento lo oculto por miedo en realidad también había llegado a sentir algo por esa niña que en ese tiempo consideraba su amiga, ahora estaba más cambiada, había madurado más y seguía siendo sociable, pero a su mente seguían llegándole escenas de ella, en las veces que compitieron juntas, y siempre sus recuerdos terminaban en ese concurso en el que fue encerrada y lastimada; ese día se prometió así misma no volver a confiar en nadie y mucho menos dejar entrar a alguien de nuevo a su corazón, eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Nozomi, y nuevamente su corazón dudaba, semanas atrás estaba segura de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga pero ahora… no sabía que era lo que en realidad sentía… ¿y si lo que sentía por Nozomi no era real?... ya no estaba tan segura de decirle sus sentimientos porque había empezado a dudar de los mismos.

Pensando todas estas cosas Eli se quedó dormida, en ese momento llegaban muchos recuerdos de ella y Gasha pero también de ella y Nozomi, ¿a quién quería realmente?...

.

-Elichi…-susurro Nozomi viendo una foto de su mejor amiga, los últimos días habían sido los más largos, Eli ya no la miraba de la misma forma cariñosa como lo hacía antes y sabía perfectamente la razón, aunque Eli lo disimulaba cuando estaban en clases daba rápidas miradas a Gasha. Nozomi al comienzo trato de no mostrarle importancia pero cada vez se le hacía más doloroso ver a la persona que amaba viendo a otra persona, había momentos en que tuvo el impulso de reclamarle su actitud, ¿porque la miraba tanto si la lastimo en el pasado?, era obvia la respuesta y con lo que le conto Alisa estaba más segura, Eli aún no había superado lo de Gasha, era muy posible que aun sintiera algo por ella.

Nozomi decidió ya no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, si Eli correspondía a Gasha no era nadie para negarle la felicidad, con un profundo dolor se fue a acostar, antes de quedar completamente dormida recibió una llamada

-alo?-contesto desanimada

-hola pequeña, que tal va todo

-mamá… todo va bien…

-estas bien, suenas un poco deprimida

-…estoy… un poco cansada, ha sido un día largo-contesto nerviosa- y papá

-esta descansando ahora, hoy tuvimos varias reuniones, pero cuéntame, que tal van las cosas con Eli-san

-… bien…

-estas segura?, si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo

-… no es nada-trato de fingir lo más posible- lo que pasa es que el trabajo se nos ha acumulado, hay posibilidades de que en los próximos años la academia cierre

-ya veo, supongo que Eli-san y tu están haciendo todo lo posible para evitar eso

-…si…

Continuaron hablando unos minutos más, su mamá sospecho que algo no andaba bien, pero conociendo a Nozomi sabía que no se lo contaría, decidió no insistirle tanto, de todas formas si algo malo ocurriría sabía que su amiga Elizabeth se lo contaría.

.

.

-buenos días Elichi-Nozomi saludo a su mejor amiga al llegar a clases, la encontró leyendo o eso quería aparentar puesto que tenía el libro al revés, decidió no decirle nada y actuar como siempre

-buenos días-contesto la rubia para darle una rápida mirada y regresar su atención al libro que supuestamente leía

-terminaste el trabajo de ciencias?

-…umm…-contesto sin voltear a verla

-al parecer ese libro es más interesante que yo-Nozomi se paró a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

-… a-ah… n-no… solo e-estaba estudiando…-contesto nerviosa mientras cerrando el libro

-jaja te ves linda cuando te pones nerviosa-hablo burlona la pelimorada mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Eli con suavidad

-…No-Nozo…-Eli fue silenciada al sentir los cálidos dedos de Nozomi sobre sus labios, sus mejilla empezaron a tomar color y su pecho empezó a acelerarse…

Nozomi se acercó despacio dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Elichi yo…

-¡buenos días!-entro alguien saludando amenamente- eh?, solo están ustedes?, yo que me apresure en llegar temprano

Nozomi soltó un suspiro pesado, se separó de Eli y volvió a tomar asiente

-por cierto no me han respondido el saludo-hablo con cierta burla

-buenos días-saludo Nozomi dándole una débil sonrisa

-buenos días Nozomi, tu si tienes educación-dijo con una gran sonrisa- no como Eli

-te dije claramente que no me llamara por mi nombre y menos a Nozomi-hablo Eli seria pero sin verla, su atención seguía en el libro

-pero Nozomi dijo que si podía, verdad-Gasha se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a ellas- por cierta que estaban haciendo cuando llegue

-nada-contesto seria Eli, Gasha llego a su asiento

-no tienes que seguir con esa actitud hacia mí-dijo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla sin darle tiempo a Eli para que la apartara

-no te me acerques-le reprocho Eli parándose, pero Gasha fue más rápida y se apartó antes, regresando victoriosa a su asiento

-solo jugaba, no veo porque te enfadas-puso una mirada picara- a no ser que te guste y no quieras reconocerlo

Eli la siguió viendo con el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos tenían un brillo en especial, Nozomi noto esa mirada, nuevamente el dolor en su pecho apareció y con más fuerza.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar el resto de la clase, todas saludaron a Gasha y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas, en cuanto a Eli seguía dando rápidas miradas hacia su lugar, Nozomi miraba todo esto sin poder decir nada, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de sentimientos, no estaba segura de cómo actuar a partir de ahora.

Las clases comenzaron, todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo, Eli y Nozomi como siempre se fueron atrás del pabellón principal, pero antes de salir Eli se quedó mirando a Gasha la cual se estaba juntando con unas chicas de la clase para almorzar juntas, esta vez se quedó viendo más rato de lo normal.

-Elichi, pasa algo?-pregunto Nozomi, estaban en la entrada y Eli no se movía, Nozomi sabía perfectamente a quien miraba en ese momento.

-no-contesto empezando a caminar

Llegaron atrás del pabellón, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

-Elichi

-si?- contesto sin mirarla, había sacado su almuerzo pero no le había dado ningún bocado aun

-se le llenaran hojas si no comes-sonrió un poco burlona pero a la vez triste, sin embargo Eli no lo noto

-es que… estoy un poco preocupada por el consejo estudiantil…

- _mentira…-_ pensó Nozomi – será mejor que no pienses tanto en trabajo o te estresaras

-si…-contesto débilmente, pasaron los minutos y siguió igual

-Elichi eres todo un caso-hablo burlona la mayor-vamos di ¡Aah!...-Nozomi tomo con sus palillos un poco de comida de Eli y se lo alcanzo, Eli miro dudosa la comida

-está bien Nozomi-esta vez la vio dándole una pequeña sonrisa-puedo hacerlo sola-diciendo esto empezó a comer.

Esto solo provoco que el dolor de Nozomi aumentara, su pecho empezó a latir con fuerza pero esta vez no era de felicidad sino de dolor. Imito a Eli y comenzó a comer en silencio, ya no hablaron de nada, Eli seguía metida en sus pensamientos y ella ya no trato de hacerla reaccionar, no quería ser egoísta con Eli. No dejaba de pensar, ¿qué pasaría si Eli perdona a Gasha y terminan juntas?, si eso pasara no sabría qué sería de su vida, decidió quedarse solo por Eli, enfrento a sus padres solo por ella, pero si no podía estar con ella ¿entonces qué haría?, tenía claro que no se quedaría, no quería ver a Eli en brazos de otra persona pero tanpoco la obligaría estar en los suyos si no quería.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al pensar en todas estas cosas, trato de limpiarse rápido para que Eli no lo notara, pero cuando se fijó en Eli esta no le prestaba el mínimo de atención, soltó un doloroso suspiro.

-lo siento-Nozomi se paró, Eli la miro curiosa

-pasa algo?-pregunto confundida

-nada, solo voy al baño-dijo alejándose lo más rápido que pudo

Nozomi llego al baño y se encerró, muchas lágrimas empezaron a salir, aun cuando trato de limpiarse solo empezó a llorar más fuerte, nunca había sentido algo tan doloroso, no entendía porque se sentía así, no sabía si eran celos, molestia, soledad, no entendía lo que era ese sentimiento tan doloroso.

.

-y tu amiguita-la voz de alguien hizo sacar a Eli de sus pensamientos, miro de dónde provenía, vio a Gasha parada a su lado

-ya viene-contesto de forma seca

-yo que creí que podría almorzar contigo-dijo de forma decepcionada

-¡piérdete!-Eli la miro con frialdad

-sabes que esa mirada no funciona en mi-sonrió la chica sentándose a su lado-quisiera hablar contigo, será rápido

-…-Eli no dijo nada pero no cambio su mirada

-supongo que aún no estoy perdonada, verdad

-sabes la respuesta-contesto con molestia y odio

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer para volver a ganarme tu confianza?-Eli esta vez la miro con sorpresa-realmente sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero… sabes porque lo hice-esta vez la mirada de Gasha reflejaba tristeza y arrepentimiento

-¡ya te dije que me dejaras en paz!-grito Eli parándose y alejándose sin voltear atrás

Gasha tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella pero por el momento prefirió dejarla, pero no se daría por vencida, quería volver a tener la confianza de Eli y si era posible volver a llegar a su corazón. Pasaron varios minutos y como se lo imaginaba llego Nozomi al lugar

-lo siento, creo que la espante-Gasha le dio una sonrisa culpable-seguro se ha regresado al aula

-…-Nozomi no contesto, bajo la vista, miro su almuerzo que aún estaba ahí, lo tomo y se dispuso a irse

-Nozomi, ¿te gusta Eli?-Nozomi se detuvo

-sientes… ¿sientes algo por ella?-pregunto Nozomi girando a verla

-si, Eli siempre me gusto-contesto sinceramente

-… ¿Quién la hace feliz?-susurro preguntándose a sí misma, pero aun así Gasha la escucho

-eh?...

-no,… nada-le dio una débil sonrisa- si Elichi quiere estar contigo lo estará pero quisiera que no la presiones tanto-diciendo esto se alejó dejando a la rubia confundida

-harasho… Eli ha encontrado a una chica muy interesante… y parece que ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene…

.

-Nozomi, lo siento-Nozomi llego a la clase, ahí encontró a Eli algo preocupada

-no puedo creer que Elichi me haya abandonado-hizo un puchero para ocultar su dolor, en otras circunstancias Eli lo habría notado pero ahora no estaba en todos sus sentidos así que no se percató del estado en que se encontraba Nozomi

-lo siento-le dio una cálida sonrisa-solo que… um… como demorabas…

-Elichi dice que demoro en el baño, eso es peor, no es mi culpa que haya estado lleno

-lo siento, ya me disculpe-sonrió un poco más tranquila la rubia, le preocupaba que Nozomi se haya encontrado con Gasha pero como reacciono asumió que no fue así.

Continuaron almorzando en la clase hasta que termino la hora, comenzaron los siguientes cursos con normalidad. En la hora de descanso aprovecharon para adelantar el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, Eli decidió hablar con Nozomi sobre lo que acordó con su mamá la noche anterior.

-Nozomi, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto El

-…-Nozomi la miro con sorpresa y preocupación, puesto que temía que se haya dado cuenta que estaba triste y que incluso lloro-…p-porque preguntas…-contesto desviando la mirada

-eso solo que… creo que te he estado tratando un poco distante…

- _creo?…-_ pensó Nozomi volviendo a verla, a pesar de sus palabras pudo ver que Eli aun no era consiente de cómo se sentía, eso la hacía sentir aliviada pero a la vez triste, Eli no se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía, esta era la primera vez que no estaban tan conectadas como antes, antes con solo una mirada podían descifrar lo que la otras sentía o pensaba pero ahora no… ya no había ese lazo que las conectaba-estoy bien Elichi, solo que al igual que tu estoy un poco estresada también con el trabajo estudiantil…

-ya veo, siento hacerte trabajar tanto

-no te preocupes, no quiero que lo hagas todo tu sola

-gracias por tu ayuda-sonrió la rubia

-no tienes que agradecérmelo-le devolvió la sonrisa- tratemos de acabar temprano hoy

-si-contesto la rubia continuando con lo que hacia

 _-Elichi no se dio cuenta de que mentía_ …-pensó Nozomi sintiendo nuevamente ganas de llorar, pero esta vez se controló mejor, sin embargo el dolor continuo aumentando.

Continuaron trabajando hasta que termino la hora de descanso y tuvieron que regresar a clases. La clase continúo con normalidad, tuvieron que hacer un trabajo grupal, Eli y Nozomi como siempre hicieron juntas sacando la nota máxima. Así estuvieron hasta que llegó la hora de salida y su tutora las hizo quedar unos minutos más para darles una indicación.

-siento comunicarles esto a última hora pero la invitación recién nos llegó esta mañana-hablo la tutora de la clase- verán, hay un pequeño concurso que se hace cada año, solo es un pequeño viaje y se hace en un fin de semana, la directora junto con los profesores acordaron hacer la selección por sorteo, en esta aula han salido seleccionadas la señorita Ayase Eli y Kuznetsov Gasha.

Esta noticia cayó como una cubetada de agua fría para Nozomi, esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no supo de donde saco valor pero levanto la mano.

-pasa algo señorita Tojo-san?-pregunto la tutora

-no quisiera ser discriminatoria ni nada de eso, pero ambas tiene origen extranjero, ¿no debería representarnos al menos una alumna de origen Japonés?-Eli giro a verla con sorpresa, Nozomi no era alguien que solía cuestionar a algo que dijeran los profesores

-bueno, sobre eso, tiene razón pero ellas no son las únicas representantes, estamos sacando dos alumnas de cada sección de primero, las seis nos representaran

-…ya veo…-hablo Nozomi con la vista baja

-alguien tiene alguna otra duda

-profesora- esta vez fue Eli quien levanto la mano, entendía porque Nozomi estaba preocupada, o al menos eso creía, en realidad no estaba ni cerca de entender cómo se sentía Nozomi pero no quería preocuparla demás-hay mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil y al ser yo la presidenta creo que sería mejor enviar a alguien mas

-sobre eso, la directora ya dio su aprobación para que fueras, sería de gran ayuda que fueras ya que ocupas el primer puesto y podrías ayudar a tus otras compañeras, la directora dijo que Tojo-san es igual de buena que tú y confiaba que ella podría ocuparse del consejo estudiantil por su cuenta

-entiendo, si ese es el caso entonces no tengo inconveniente

La profesora dio otras indicaciones más antes de dejarlas salir. El viaje seria el sábado, faltaban dos días, regresarían el domingo en la tarde, el viaje consistía en hacer unas pruebas de conocimiento contra otros institutos, seria en la ciudad de Osaka, cada año cambiaba el lugar.

.

-Nozomi… umm… ¿estás bien?-esta vez Eli noto que algo le pasaba a Nozomi

-…sé que te incomoda la presencia de Kuznetsov-san,… por eso quería librarte de ese viaje-contesto sin verla a los ojos, ambas estaban en el consejo estudiantil

-siento preocuparte tanto-contesto Eli con una débil sonrisa-pero no es necesario que estés así, no te preocupes, no dejare que esto me afecto-tomo de forma cariñosa su mano para que la viera, Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, no quería que la viera triste, Eli correspondió al abrazo

-no te preocupes Nozomi… estaré bien-susurro manteniendo el abrazo.

Cuando terminaron de trabajar se fueron a sus casas. Eli llegó a su casa y le dijo sobre el viaje a su mamá, al comienzo ella lo tomo bien pero cuando le dijo con quien iría se molestó, hubo una pequeña discusión en que la madre le insistía a Eli para que convenciera a sus profesores de no ir, Eli obviamente no entendía la razón pero no quería retractarse si ya había aceptado, además no quería parecer como si estuviera huyendo, al final su madre desisto.

-Eli solo te diré una cosa-hablo seria y algo molesta porque su hija no se hizo para atrás con la idea-¿a quién realmente quieres?

-qué?... que quieres decir?...

-nada, solo quiero que te hagas esa pregunta, puedes ir a tu habitación-siguió con el mismo tono molesto

-…si-contesto retirándose

Al día siguiente Eli se sentía más confundida no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué su madre actuaba así?,¿Por qué Nozomi parecía estar más distante?, ¿Por qué no podía entender sus sentimientos?, ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente?, por más que pensaba no tenía respuesta. Al día siguiente al igual que el anterior se la paso metida en sus pensamientos sin notar el daño que le provocaba a su mejor amiga. Ese día no hablo mucho con Nozomi a pesar de estar todo el día con ella…

.

.

El día del viaje llego, los padres de Eli junto con Nozomi estuvieron en la estación para despedirla

-ya me voy-dijo Eli tomando sus cosas, el profesor empezó a reunir a las alumnas para abordar el carro

-cuídate- sonrió su padre

-lo mismo digo-hablo su madre, desde ese día había seguido con esa actitud

-lo hare-contesto cabizbaja, empezaba a arrepentirse de hacer ese viaje, no quería preocupar ni hacer enojar a sus padres

-lo siento Eli-hablo su mamá-pero sigo en desacuerdo con esto, pero si crees que es lo correcto está bien

-…umm…-Eli miro a Nozomi-te llamare cuando llegue

-…-Nozomi no pudo contestar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, solo la abrazo para ocultar su dolor

-ya te dije que estaré bien-Eli correspondió al abrazo, en ese momento se volvió a sentir dichosa de tener a Nozomi a su lado, aunque sentía que algo le pasaba a Nozomi pero no se atrevió a preguntar ya que no estaba segura y pensaba que sería su imaginación.

-Elichi te quiero mucho-susurro Nozomi a Eli antes de separase

-yo tamb…-Nozomi la silencio al colocar un dedo en sus labios

-será mejor que te apures-dijo acariciando sus labios y mejilla, Eli se ruborizo por el suave contacto

-…s-si-logró articular sintiendo la mano de Nozomi alejarse.

Ambas se dieron una última mirada antes de separase definitivamente, Eli tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia donde los profesores las estaban reuniendo, Nozomi a lo lejos pudo ver como Eli entraba al ómnibus seguida de Gasha quien le dio una rápida mirada junto con una sonrisa satisfactoria y burlesca. Nozomi era consiente que cuando Eli regresara tal vez ya no serían tan unidas, era lógico pensar que Gasha no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad pero no podía hacer algo que tal vez era inevitable…

-¿te llevamos a clases?-pregunto Elizabeth mirando preocupada a Nozomi, era como otra hija para ella y era consiente en la situación en la que se encontraban

-no quisiera causar problemas-hablo débilmente

-sabes que no es ningún problema-esta vez fue el papá de Eli

-gracias…-dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual escondía una gran tristeza

Subieron al auto de los Ayase, en el transcurso Nozomi se mantuvo callada o perdida en sus pensamientos

-Nozomi-san-no obtuvo respuesta a la primera, después de insistir un rato logro captar la atención de la joven

-l-lo siento-se disculpó apenada-estaba un poco distraída

-¿distraída o preocupada?

-… preocupada…-hablo en voz baja

-nosotros también lo estamos, pero si Eli tomo esa decisión debe ser por algo

-si…

-no creo que Eli quiera que estés preocupada

-si,… lo siento

-no tienes que disculparte-Elizabeth le dio una cálida sonrisa

.

 **ELI PDV**

Estaba en pleno viaje, mi compañera de asiento termino siendo Gasha, y aunque ella trato de hablarme en muchas oportunidades no se lo permití, desde que aborde el ómnibus no dejaba de pensar en Nozomi, la última mirada que me dio me recordó a la primera vez en que vio esos hermosos ojos turquesa, no entendía porque pero una inmensa tristeza empezó a inundarme, sentía que algo le había hecho a mi mejor amiga pero no sabía que, entendía cual podría ser la razón pero ¿Por qué no lo noto antes?, nuevamente ese sentimiento de confusión empezó a dominarme.

El viaje duro cerca de cuatro a cinco horas, me puso audífonos para que Gasha no tratara de hablarme, la mayor parte del viaje me la pase leyendo, por lo general estaría durmiendo, pero lo que más extrañaba era tener a Nozomi entre mis brazos, aunque trate de dormir no podía dejar de pensar en su calidez, en sus bellos ojos, su hermosa sonrisa y esa dulce voz que decía "Elichi" con tanto cariño, en ese momento recién pudo darme cuenta del error que cometí al aceptar venir a este viaje.

Al llegar a Osaka nos instalamos en un hotel barato, la distribución fue por parejas así que me toco con Gasha la cual parecía saltar de alegría cuando le dijeron que me tocaría con ella, yo solo pensaba que al día siguiente terminaría el concurso y podría regresar a los cálidos brazos de mi Non-chan, apenas había llegado y ya estaba contando los minutos, decidí llamarla cuando ya estuve instalada en mi habitación, eran cerca de la una cuando llame.

Por más que insistí llamar no hubo respuesta, el celular de Nozomi estaba pagado, tal vez estaba aún en clases, fue lo que pensé, aunque a esa hora ya debería de haber salido, decidí dejarle un mensaje y tomar un baño para luego reunirme con el grupo e ir a almorzar.

-Eli, ¿te contesto Nozomi?-pregunto de forma burlesca Gasha mientras acomodaba su equipaje

-no es de tu incumbencia-fue mi seca respuesta, me dispuse a entrar a la ducha pero algo me retuvo, Gasha de improvisto me abrazo por atrás rodeando mi torso con sus brazos

-me alegra estar aquí contigo-susurro cerca de mi oído provocando que me estremeciera

-¡qué te pasa!-le reproche empujándola con fuerza para apartarla

-solo quería abrazarte, antes me dejabas hacerlo todo el tiempo

-¡escúchame bien y que quede claro!-levante la voz-¡no te me acerques!-prácticamente grite con lo último metiéndome al baño y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, asegurándome de poner seguro.

Me di un rápido baño, quería salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible. Al salir del baño encontré a Gasha solo cubierta con una toalla.

-te demoraste mucho-hablo fingiendo molestia pero ambas sabían que estaba más feliz que nunca

-…- no pude decir nada, solo desvié la vista un poco avergonzada, guarde mis cosas y salí de la habitación tan pronto como pudo. Ya afuera trate de llamar de nuevo a Nozomi, esta vez obtuve respuesta

-alo?-escucho al otro lado de la línea, habían pasado solo unas horas y ya extrañaba escuchar su voz

-me alegra que contestaras-conteste con un gran alivio y felicidad en mi interior

-lo siento Elichi, me olvide de encender mi celular cuando terminaron las clases y por eso no escuche tu llamada

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo, me alegra poder hablar contigo-se quedó un rato en silencio

-…y que tal fue el viaje, ¿Dónde estás ahora?-no sé si es mi imaginación pero la escucho un poco triste

-estoy afuera de mi habitación, ya nos hospedamos-conteste nerviosa, no quiero preocuparla demás, si le digo que me toco con Gasha sé que se preocupara

-…-nuevamente se quedó callada

-¿Dónde estás tú ahora?-pregunte tratando de disimular lo nerviosa que estaba y a la vez desviando un poco la conversación, estoy segura que lo siguiente que me iba a preguntar es con quien me toco compartir habitación

-estoy en el consejo estudiantil…-contesto, pero sigo pensando que así no es su tono de voz, suena algo seria incluso molesta diría yo

-…y… um, ¿estás bien?...-me atreví a preguntar

-…-no hay respuesta, empiezo a preocuparme, y lo primero en que pienso es que podría estar mal, si es así me sentiría culpable si se enferma o algo por el exceso de trabajo, es lo primero que pienso

-Nozomi, si no te encuentras bien ve a descansar, mañana estaré llegando y me puedo ocupar del trabajo, no quisiera que te sobre esforzaras y…

-¡Elichika!-algo me sobresalto y fue ver a Gasha quien hablo cerca de mi oído, con un rápido movimiento me quito el celular

-ola Nozomi, lo siento ya vamos a almorzar así que debo de cortar

-¡que! oye espera…-trato de detenerla pero ella corta la llamada. Estoy más que molesta por lo que hizo, si pudiera la golpearía pero no quiero que piense que sigo siendo esa niña débil, como puedo le quite mi celular y volví a llamar alejándome de ella, le podría reprochar todo lo que quiera pero será después, solo quiero hablar con Nozomi.

Escucho el tono de timbre de Nozomi pero no hay respuesta, vuelvo a intentarlo y me manda al buzón, a la tercera llamada su celular está apagado, soy una idiota, una verdadera y gran idiota. Dejo un mensaje de disculpa con la excusa de que se cortó la llamada por la falta de señal, se perfectamente que ella no me lo va a creer pero no sé qué más hacer, quisiera reclamarle a esa idiota por lo que acaba de hacer pero si la veo perderé el control así que mejor busco a los profesores y me reúno con ellos para almorzar.

Para mi sorpresa Gasha no se me vuelve a acercar el resto de la tarde, sabe de lo que soy capaz cuando pierdo la cordura así que por su bien espero que no se me acerque.

Gasha había decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad con las otras participantes por eso estuve toda la tarde tranquila, había tratado de llamar a Nozomi un sinfín de veces pero no obtuve respuesta.

Siento que la última semana nos hemos distanciado más, sigo pensando en sus ojos tristes al momento de despedirnos, poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormida, extraño sus caricias en mis mejillas… fue lo último que pensé al sentir unas lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, siento mucha tristeza y soledad… Nozomi…

.

Acabo de levantarme, no sé que hora es pero todo esta oscuro, ¡Nozomi! Es lo primero en lo que pienso, estoy paralizada, incluso me cuesta respirar, cierro los ojos y trato de pensar en Nozomi, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus labios en mis mejillas…. Quiero seguir pensando en ella para no seguir asustada pero el sonido de la puerta me hace regresar a la realidad, no puedo contenerme más… siento mis mejillas húmedas… quiero grita pero no puedo articular sonido alguno… estoy muy asustada… quiero a Nozomi… no puedo estar sin ella… ya no aguanto… duele… mi pecho duele…

-Eli?...-escucho a alguien llamarme pero sigo abrazada a mí misma con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- Eli… lo siento…

Siento unos brazos que me rodean y tratan de consolarme, aunque se siente bien no es como la calidez de Nozomi, esta vez abro los ojos para ver quien me está abrazando

-…Ga…Gasha…

-lo siento si te asuste-me mira con una débil sonrisa mientras me sigue abrazando y acariciando la espalda y cabeza para tranquilizarme, aunque me agrada el contacto la empujo, veo a mi alrededor, me siento un poco más tranquila puesto que ya hay luz

-... q-que hora…es…-pregunte aun asustada pero ya más tranquila, me aleje un poco de ella la cual me mira un poco triste, ¿Cómo esperaba que la mirara?

-son las ocho… estuve afuera todo el rato, acabo de llegar y te encontré así… ¿paso algo?-me pregunto un poco preocupada, no tiene derecho de mirarme ni de preguntar cuando fue su culpa que este así de asustada

-nada que te importe-conteste pretendiendo irme pero ella me abrazo por atrás para retenerme

-sé que es mi culpa… sé que tienes un trauma con la oscu….

-¡CALLATE!-ya no aguanto, realmente la odio, la empujo con fuerza haciéndola caer sentada-¡no tienes ni idea de lo que me ocurre!

-¡claro que la tengo!-ella se incorpora como puede y trata de acercarse de nuevo a mí-te conozco desde que somos niñas… siempre te estuve observando… se perfectamente las consecuencias que tuviste por estar encerrada en ese almacén….

-¡entonces sabes que no tienes el mínimo de derecho a acercarte a mí!, no te quiero cerca…

-Eli…-nuevamente siento sus brazos en mi torso, trato de apartarla pero algo me retiene y es escuchar un leve sollozo, me fijo bien en su rostro y noto que está llorando… ¿Por qué llora?, ¿yo debería estar llorando?, por su culpa tuve que sufrir durante muchos años… por su culpa tuve roto el corazón…

-Eli… lo se… se lo que te hice… si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría…-levanta el rostro y me mira con ojos llorosos-yo siempre te amé… incluso ahora… Eli me gustas…. Me gustas mucho…

 **END PDV**

.

.

.

Era domingo por la tarde, Nozomi estaba en el templo, el día anterior y ese día estuvo llorando, la noche anterior recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido, pero por el contenido supo que era de Gasha, ya tenía una idea de lo que paso en ese viaje, aunque trataba de negarlo la realidad era otra, Eli ya no intento llamarla desde el día anterior, una gran soledad se apodero de ella, ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora?, ya no quería seguir en esa ciudad, pero ¿Qué les diría a sus padres?, tuvo que enfrentarlos solo por Eli, porque la quería mucho, pero eso no significaba que fuera correspondida pero y ahora que hacer… ya había tomado esa decisión no podía hacerse para atrás pero tampoco podía continuar… ¿y qué pasaba con todos esos momentos juntas?, siempre pensó qua había una gran química, había un lazo fuerte que las unió desde el primer día, desde la primera vez que se vieron, ¿Dónde quedo ese sentimiento?... solo vasto la presencia de esa chica para que Eli dudara de sus sentimientos… ¿acaso Eli ya no la veía como antes?...

Pensar todas estas cosas provocaba que nuevamente sus ojos se empañaran en lágrimas, odia ese sentimiento, odia ese inmenso dolor en su pecho, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, solo le quedaba esperar y que Eli le dijera lo que paso en ese viaje…

Unos pasos en las escaleras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pensó que sería alguien que iría a rezar así que trato de secarse las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaron al ver quien era

-Nozomi…-Eli estaba algo agitada y respiraba con dificultad- he vuelto…..-le dio una débil sonrisa

-…-Nozomi no pudo articular palabra alguna, bajo la vista, una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas

-¡Nozomi!-Eli la miro preocupada, acababa de llegar y decidió ir a verla para hablar de algo pero le preocupo el estado en que la encontró, se apresuró a acercarse a ella pero Nozomi se alejo

-…quiero estar sola…-logro articular con voz temblorosa

-¿Nozomi?-Eli la miro preocupada-… ¿qué pasa?... lo siento… si es por cómo te estuve tratando, realmente lo siento….. no me había dado cuenta en cómo te sentías…-trato de volver a acercarse pero Nozomi volvió a alejarse

-… por favor…-hablo sin mirarla-… déjame sola por ahora… mañana hablamos…-se giró para alejarse completamente

- _Nozomi… no por favor…-_ pensó Eli- _sé que te hice sufrir estos últimos días… soy una idiota por hacerte eso y no haberme dado cuenta antes… pero… Nozomi… no quiero…_

Eli empezó a correr llegando hasta donde estaba Nozomi abrazándola con fuerza

-Nozomi… lo siento… realmente lo siento… yo no quise…

-…-Nozomi no quería hablar, trato de separarse del abrazo pero solo provoco que Eli la abrazara con más fuerza

-Nozomi por favor mírame-Eli tomo su rostro para que la viera pero Nozomi aparto la mirada soltando algunas lagrimas

-... no… por favor…-Nozomi aun forzaba pero con menos fuera, se sentía muy débil, sabía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto

-Nozomi, lo siento pero…yo…-Eli envolvió con más fuerza uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la mayor y la otra mano la llevo a su rostro-… ya no lo soporto…

-..Eli…. nomh…mhh…-Nozomi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, de un momento a otro el tiempo se quedó paralizado… no estaba segura si era su imaginación… se sentía tan real… pero no entendía la razón… Eli abrió un poco los ojos mirándola fijamente pero sin separar sus labios aun, huso algo de fuerza en el brazo, miro como salían lágrimas de los hermosos orbes celestes de su amiga… sintió sus propias lagrimas… esto vasto para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba… ambas poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos a la par dejándose llevar por el momento.

El corazón de ambas latía con fuerza, al ser su primer beso este era totalmente inexperto y sin ningún movimiento, solo era un suave contacto lleno de deseo y amor, un beso que espero mucho y a la vez las llenaba de una gran calidez… un beso dulce y a la vez salado a causa de las lágrimas de ambas… un beso que daría inicio a un sentimiento más fuerte… amor…

.

.

.

 **jajajaaj seguro estan O.O, espero que les haya gustad ;p**

 **hasta pronto**


	23. CALIDEZ

Ambas se separaron poco a poco en busca de aire, solo se separaron unos cuantos centímetros, aun podían sentir el cálido aliento de la otra chocar contra sus propios labios, lentamente abrieron los ojos, Nozomi miraba con sorpresa y confusión a Eli, no entendía la razón de ese beso

-Nozomi…-susurro Eli mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Nozomi manteniendo su vista fija en esos hermosos ojos turquesas, se volvió a acercar cerrando los ojos pretendiendo volver a besarla pero Nozomi movió el rostro y el beso termino en su mejilla.

Eli se separó preocupada, en ese momento recién fue consciente de lo que había hecho, su rostro se tornó rojo, se separó de Nozomi avergonzada

-No-Nozo… Nozomi… y-yo… umm… e-eso… esto… yo…-no atinaba a decir nada, no podía creer que había besado a Nozomi

-…E-Eli…porque…. hiciste eso…-Nozomi aún no salía de su sorpresa así como también de su preocupación y a la vez vergüenza, muchos sentimiento se encontraban en ese momento en su interior, pero aun sentía miedo

-n-n-no… yo lo siento… no quise obligarte…. y-yo lo siento…-Nozomi bajo la vista, no entendía como debía interpretar las reacciones de Eli, ¿ella sentía algo o no?, ¿había pasado algo entre ella y Gasha?, ¿Qué significaba ese beso?...

-… sientes…. ¿sientes algo…. por mí?...-pregunto Nozomi

-yo….-Eli no sabía cómo contestar a su pregunta, era obvio que si pero las palabras no salían, su mente se quedó en blanco

-ya veo….-Nozomi susurro alejándose

-….e-espera…-Eli la retuvo, la tomo de la mano y la obligo a verla- lo siento, lo siento mucho

-… no tienes que disculparte…-Nozomi ya no pudo ocultar sus lagrimas

-Nozomi?... por favor no llores… no volveré hacerlo si no quieres… lo siento… no quise hacerte llorar…-Eli se sentía culpable y muy terrible por provocarle ese dolor, con cuidado la abrazo en un intento de consolarla, Nozomi estaba tan débil que no pudo separarse, en cambio termino abrazándose mas a Eli, ya no pudo controlarse, empezó a desahogar todo ese dolor que había sentido la última semana.

Paso un largo rato hasta que Nozomi logro calmarse, había pasado cerca de una hora en la que Nozomi estuvo llorando, al comienzo Eli trato de consolarla pero termino llorando con ella, realmente la quería y por ende no podía perdonarse por lo que le hizo, la forma en como la trato, pero aun así aun no quería renunciar a ella…

-…Nozomi… te sientes mejor…-susurro Eli mientras acariciaba el cabello purpura de la mayor, ambas ya estaban más tranquilas

-…si…-susurro sin moverse, seguía ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

-… ¿quieres hablar?...

-… ¿qué paso entre tú y Gasha?...-Nozomi no se ando con rodeos, aun tenia muchas dudas y quería despejarlas todas

-ella me gustaba…-Eli quería ser sincera en todo y eso significaba decirle lo que había sentido por ella

-¿y ahora?

-…no…-Nozomi levanto un poco el rostro para verla a los ojos

-entonces porque actuaste así conmigo, porque tu mirada ya no era como antes, porque mirabas todo el tiempo a ella, porque tus ojos brillaban cuando lo hacías, porque…-la voz se le quebró, bajo la vista para ocultar sus lagrimas

-…-Eli se mordió el labio, tenía razón, su comportamiento decía otra cosa-… estaba confundida por ti…

-…-Nozomi volvió a levantar el rostro confundida

-… Nozomi voy a decirte todo lo que siento… eso implica que las cosas cambien entre nosotras pero no me rendiré…-Eli le dio un cálido beso en el mentón-… cuando Gasha regreso a mi vida lo primero que sentí fue odio, miedo, rencor pero a la vez tristeza… pero esos sentimientos negativos cambiaron gracias a ti… lo recuerdas… me dijiste que no me dejara dominar por sentimiento negativos… pero si no sentía ninguno de esos sentimientos ¿entonces qué sentía?, me sentía confundida, cuando era niña llegue a querer a Gasha mas que a una amiga pero después de lo que me hizo me rompió el corazón, fui incapaz de volver a confiar en alguien pero tú eras diferente, tan hermosa y sincera, tan pura y amable… yo volví a confiar y volví a sentir ese sentimiento, pero cuando vino Gasha tuve miedo… ella había cambiado, no era esa misma niña que me lastimo, no sabía cómo debía tratarla o lo que debía sentir, me volví a confundir, tenía miedo de volver a fijarme en ella sin quererlo, pero estos últimos días los entendí… no podía dejar de pensar en ti, tus ojos, tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu calidez, tu compañía, extrañaba todo de ti, incluso cuando Gasha se me volvió a declarar en mi mente solo estabas tú, solo quería volver a ti, Nozomi yo… volví a sentir ese sentimiento… pero esta vez es más fuerte… esta vez es real… Nozomi…yo me enamore de ti… me gustas…

-…-Nozomi cubrió su boca para reprimir su sollozo, nuevamente empezó a llorar solo que más fuerte, abrazo con fuerza a Eli mientras lloraba con toda su fuerza, todo ese tiempo había temido que Eli dijera que estaría con Gasha, que se enamoró de ella, que la dejaría sola, pero Eli sentía algo por ella y no por Gasha, se sentía la persona más feliz en ese momento.

Eli no sabía qué hacer, no quiso volver a hacerla llorar, pero en su interior se sentía más tranquila, por fin había podido decirle sus sentimientos a Nozomi y aun si ella no le correspondía no se echaría para atrás, haría hasta lo imposible por estar con Nozomi, porque la amaba

-Nozomi… sé que esto es muy pronto… sé que te tomo por sorpresa…-Eli se separó un poco del abrazo, con cuidado acaricio el hermoso rostro de la mayor mientras la miraba fijamente-… por favor… aunque no lo merezca… considera mis sentimientos… esperare todo el tiempo que lo necesites…

-…Eli…chi…-susurro aun llorando, sabía cuál era su respuesta, no tenia que pensar nada, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su mente estaba en blanco, aun no podía asimilar todas esas palabras. Llevo sus manos al rostro de la rubia y la acaricio, le dio una cálida sonrisa para luego acortar la distancia.

Eli no se lo espero, pero solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que se diera cuenta que estaba siendo besada por la persona que amaba, rodeo la cintura de la mayor con sus brazos y correspondió al beso.

Fue igual de suave y cálido que el primero, fue un poco más largo, se separaron a falta de aire

-…me… gustas… Elichi… también me gusta…- Eli la volvió a abrazar con mucha fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar como minutos atrás lo había hecho Nozomi

-Nozomi…. gracias…. no te volveré a fallar… lo prometo…te quiero….

.

Ambas habían decidido entrar al templo para poder hablar de forma más calmada, estaban sentadas en la entrada, se quedaron en un silencio no incomodo sino reflexivo, eran muchos sentimientos y aún muchas dudas, Eli decidió hablar primera

-…Nozomi…

-antes que nada primero contesta algo…-hablo seria y cabizbaja

-s-si-contesto nerviosa la rubia

-¿paso algo entre Gasha y tú en este viaje?

-…p-porque…-Nozomi saco su celular y le mostro el mensaje que le enviaron el día anterior

-"acabo de declararme a Elichika", ¿qui-quien te lo envió?

-no sé, no conozco ese numero

-… fue Gasha, verdad

-fue lo que pensé… pero no es seguro…

-ella… se me declaro…..-Nozomi no se sorprendió ante lo dicho algo que preocupo a Eli- p-pero como ya te lo dije, y-yo solo pensaba en ti… por eso… ¿Nozomi?...-Nozomi tenía la vista perdida, no parecía estar escuchándola- Nozomi…-Eli tomo su mano para llamar su atención

-….. cuando la volviste a ver, ¿sentiste algo?-esta vez la miro con una clara tristeza

-…-Eli estaba dudosa en responder, no estaba segura de cómo expresar ese sentimiento-…no-contesto seriamente-… no me sentía atraída a ella… pero tampoco estaba enojada o resentida con ella… al comienzo pensé que si pero me di cuenta que no era odio lo que sentía… estaba confundida… no entendía porque no la odiaba después de lo que me hizo,… en este viaje me di cuenta de la razón… tu eres esa razón…-Eli acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de la mayor- no puedo odiar… desde que estoy contigo no tengo sentimientos negativos… en cambio a eso siento como si mi corazón se haya abierto… empiezo a confiar más, me siento segura y llena de vida… tu eres la razón Nozomi…

De un momento a otro empezaron a acercar sus rostros, faltando solo unos centímetros Nozomi se separó, aún tenía muchas dudas

-…Elichi…

-..s-si…-hablo nerviosa por el casi beso que se dieron

-…¿cómo te diste cuenta de cómo me sentí esta semana?

-… Gasha…

-eh?...

-Gasha me lo conto- Nozomi aparto la vista, quería procesar la información para hacer su siguiente pregunta- antes que lo preguntes escucha-hablo nerviosa y preocupada-…. d-después de que se me declaro le dije que yo ya tenía a alguien pero podíamos ser amigas… discutimos un rato, al final desistió y se fue, creo que por eso te envió el mensaje, para molestarte o a-algo así… pero hoy en la mañana se disculpó conmigo, y como disculpa me explico algunas cosas que no me di cuenta… lo siento, realmente no note el cómo te sentías…

-densa…

-eh?... l-lo siento… es que…

-estabas confundida, verdad

-…umm…

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, Eli estaba expectante a cualquier reacción que diera Nozomi, era natural si se molestaba con ella y lo tenía bien merecido, pero estaba decidida a no renunciar

-sabes…-la voz de Nozomi la pusieron alerta- tenía miedo de que cuando regresaras tú y ella sean algo, incluso estaba planteándome en irme de la ciudad y seguir viajando con mis padres… pensé que sería egoísta decirte mis sentimiento si tu sentías algo por otra persona… ayer y hoy estuve… yo… tengo miedo…

Nozomi oculto su rostro entre sus manos ya que nuevamente empezó a llorar, no paso mucho para que Eli reaccionara y la consolara, la apego a su cuerpo mientras con sumo cuidado la acariciaba

-lo siento… fui una idiota al no darme cuenta… Nozomi lo siento mucho…-a pesar de que quería consolarla y apaciguar ese dolor, también quería mostrarle sus sentimientos, se separó un poco del abrazo para poder apreciar mejor los hermosos ojos turquesa que solo Nozomi poseía-… me gustas… me gustas mucho… por eso-se acercó y la beso en la mejilla- esperare hasta que estés segura de tus sentimientos, pero… -la miro fijamente para poder transmitirle todo lo que en ese momento sentía y pensaba- no dejare que te alejes de mi lado, incluso si decides irte iré a por ti… sé que puedo llegar a ser posesiva y celosa pero es porque te quiero mucho… tu eres mi única razón de ser ahora… no renunciare a ti Nozomi…

-…Elichi…-Eli seco con sus labios las lágrimas de Nozomi, la cual la miraba con sorpresa, ella la volvió a abrazar- no tengo que pensar nada Elichi… quiero estar contigo…

-…en-enserio… a-a pesar de lo que hice…-una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia

-si… quiero estar con Elichi…

-No-Nozomi…-Eli la abrazo con más fuerza- no te fallare de nuevo… estaré a tu lado siempre… te hare la persona más feliz… te amare por siempre…

Eli empezó a enumerar un sinfín de cosas, Nozomi tenía el rostro rojo, aún estaba llorando pero esta vez era solo de felicidad

-…Elichi me hará feliz por siempre?...-pregunto un poco burlona separándose del abrazo y limpiándose las lágrimas que aun salían

-si, lo prometo… cuidare por ti el resto de mi vida-Nozomi soltó una débil risilla

-más parece que me estas pidiendo matrimonio en lugar de ser tu novia…-Eli se tornó roja

-…e-es que yo… umm…

-jajajaja…. Extrañaba ver tu cara roja…

-m-mouh… es que… es lo que quiero…

-eh?...-esta vez Nozomi fue quien se sonrojo

-Nozomi voy en serio… quiero estar a tu lado por siem…-un golpe en la cabeza la hicieron callar y soltar un quejido-p-porque fue eso…-Eli acaricio su cabeza, no le dolió pero no se lo esperaba

-tonta… ¡Elichi tonta!...-Nozomi hizo un puchero, tenía la cara totalmente roja-…es muy pronto… para…-la cara de Nozomi igualaba a un tomate-…n-no deberías…. d-decirlo a la ligera…

-no fue a la ligera… te dije que iba en serio y… ¿estás bien?, tienes la cara roja…-Nozomi trato de ocultar su rostro con sus manos

-mouh… ¡Elichi tonta!...-Eli aparto las manos para poder ver su rostro sonrojado y ojos brillantes

-entonces…. quieres ser mi novia… por ahora…

-¿por ahora?

-si, después te pediré matrimonio-hablo con cierta burla la rubia

-¡Elichi tonta!-Nozomi le iba a dar otro golpe en la cabeza pero fue retenida justo antes del impacto

-te dije que voy muy en serio-Eli la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo- Tojo Nozomi ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-… y-yo…-Nozomi aparto la vista pero Eli tomo su rostro obligándola a que la viera

-Nozomi-empezó a acercarse mientras que la mayor aun no atinaba a decir nada, justo antes del contacto Nozomi puso su mano en los labios de la menor para detenerla-…a-al menos… espera mi respuesta…

-…

-kya….-Nozomi aparto su mano del rostro de la rubia más roja que nunca-…p-porque hiciste eso

-solo me lamí los labios, no hice mucho-sonrió al verla tan avergonzada

-Elichi idiota

-se que lo soy… pero aun no respondes-dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, luego en la frente, manos…

-e-espera… ni si quiera me dejas ha-hablar…

-solo estoy besando tu rostro y manos-la miro con su mejor sonrisa y mirada- tus labios están libres… por ahora-lo último lo susurro cerca del oído de la mayor

-..p-pervertida…-Nozomi se separó- ¡Elichi pervertida!...

-cambie de tonta a pervertida

-sigues siendo ambas

-es porque no has contestado aun

-…s-si…-susurro débilmente

-qué?

-si

-si qué?-hablo con burla

-mouh…-hizo un mohín-¡si quiero ser tu novia!... ¿feliz?

-lo dices como si te estuviera obligando-Eli volvió a acercarse a su rostro

-idiota

-jaja… te ves linda avergonzada…

Eli acorto la distancia volviendo a unir sus labios, este beso fue un poco más largo pero igual de suave y tímido que el primero, con esta acción ambas sellaban finalmente sus sentimientos, un sentimiento que las ayudaría a superar muchos obstáculos y les daría una mayor razón a su vida… a partir de ese momento ambas estaban sellando su destino y a la vez un nuevo comienzo…

.

.

.

-buenos días Non-chan-era lunes, Eli paso por el departamento de Nozomi para ir juntas a clases

-…-bu-buenos….-Nozomi bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos-… días…

-parece que no dormiste bien-hablo un poco burlona la rubia

-… todavía preguntas… es muy…-bosteza de nuevo-… temprano…

-ya son las seis

-Elichi-Nozomi hizo un mohín

-jaja-sonrió divertida- vine temprano porque quería prepárate el desayuno, ya prepare el almuerzo de ambas

-¿era necesario?-pregunto Nozomi aun haciendo un mohín

-si-Eli acaricio el rostro de la mayor para luego darle un beso en la mejilla- ahora eres mi novia, es lo que se hace ¿no?

Nozomi se puso roja

-¡Elichi tonta!-Nozomi se metió a su cuarto- ¡haz lo que quieras!-grito desde su habitación completamente avergonzada

Eli soltó una risilla, no podía expresar en palabras la enorme felicidad que sentía por dentro, por fin Nozomi estaba a su lado, y ya no eran solo amigas, ahora era oficialmente su novia, no podía pedir nada más en el mundo…

Como Eli lo dijo, se puso a preparar el desayuno de Nozomi, o de ambas ya que ella tampoco desayuno. Cuando termino fue a buscar a Nozomi, entro a su habitación pero no estaba ahí

-¿Dónde se abra metido?-se preguntó a sí misma, entro a la sala y tampoco estaba ahí, luego entro al baño en donde la encontró solo en ropa interior

-…-Eli enrojeció instantáneamente

-pe…

-¿p-pe?

-¡pervertida!-grito Nozomi lanzándole cosas, obligando a Eli salir de ahí

-No-Nozomi… para…-como pudo salió del baño- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Eli reclamo desde afuera

-¡Elichi pervertida!-grito Nozomi avergonzada dentro del baño

-y-yo?, pero si no hice nada

-¡¿nada?!, entraste sin permiso

-pero no es la primera vez, además ya nos hemos visto desnudas muchas veces

-¡PERVERTIDA!-grito más fuerte haciendo asustar un poco a Eli

- _que le pasa_?-pensó la rubia un poco avergonzada y a la vez confundida- bueno, entonces perdón… _aunque no sé porqu_ e-pensó lo último- te espero en la cocina

Eli decidió servir el desayuno mientras Nozomi terminaba de alistarse, después de unos minutos Nozomi entro a la cocina, tenía las mejillas rojas y hacia un puchero

-sigues molesta?

-porque lo estaría-contesto seria pero sin cambiar su expresión

-entonces… estamos bien?-pregunto dudosa, Nozomi no cambio su expresión-pero si estabas en ropa interior, tampoco es como si estuvieras desnuda y…-Nozomi se puso más roja pero a la vez más seria, no sabía si era su imaginación pero un aura oscura empezó a rodearla- No-Nozomi… ¿e-estas bien?...-pregunto un poco asustada

Nozomi no contesto, solo siguió mirándola seria

-kyaaaa!Eli sintió las manos de la mayor en sus pechos, era diferente a otras ocasiones puesto que lo hacía con más fuerza, aunque era doloroso no pudo evitar avergonzarse porque era Nozomi quien lo hacia

-espero que Elichi haya aprendido a tocar la puerta antes de entrar-dijo Nozomi separándose de la rubia quien estaba casi inconsciente en el suelo

-pero que hice…-pregunto temblando

-densa, Elichi es muy densa

-mouh… no entiendo-esta vez Eli fue quien hizo un puchero- no es la primera vez que…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire puesto que un aura oscura volvió a rodear a Nozomi así que prefirió callarse-…o-olvídalo… m-mejor desayunemos…

-está bien-hablo Nozomi aun seria

Ambas se acomodaron en la mesa, dieron las gracias y comenzaron a desayunar, a Eli le preocupaba un poco que Nozomi no dijera nada, se le ocurrió algo

-e-esto… s-sobre el almuerzo, p-prepare Yakiniku…

-¿enserio?-los ojos de Nozomi adquirieron cierto brillo, pero luego regresaron a la normalidad- Elichi, eso no cambia nada

-¡que!... pero pensé…-decidió callarse, aun no entendía el comportamiento de Nozomi, no era la primera vez que la veía en ropa interior, así que no entendía la razón de su enojo, la única razón a la que pudo llegar fue por el hecho de haberla molestado tan temprano- ¿estas molesta porque vine?-pregunto un poco triste, solo el día anterior se le había declarado y pensó que tal vez iba muy rápido

-…no…-Nozomi se sorprendía cada vez más de lo densa y despistada que podría a llegar a ser su Elichi, le daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Eli quien se había esforzado en prepararle el desayuno y le había complacido con su comida preferida para el almuerzo-… Elichi

-si-Eli la miro preocupada y un poco triste

-estoy así porque-sus mejillas enrojecieron- ahora… somos p-pareja… no es lo mismo a ser amigas…

-… no entiendo…

-Elichi idiota-susurro más roja- ¡me da vergüenza!

-vergüenza?, porque?-Nozomi aún no podía creer que Eli no se diera cuenta

-no es lo mismo si tu amiga te ve semidesnuda a tu novia

-pero si soy la misma persona, no veo porque te preocupas

-es que ahora es diferente

-en qué sentido?

-mouh… Elichi, enserio no te das cuenta?

-de que?-pregunto ingenuamente

-si te pidiera que tomemos un baño juntas ahora que somos novias, ¿Qué pensarías o sentirías?

Eli tardó en reaccionar, al comienzo pensó que siempre lo hacían así que no había diferencia, pero cuando se imaginó tomando un baño con Nozomi su cara se puso como tomate, ahora ya no eran amigas, eran novias, era más vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de cosas si ya eran pareja

-parece que al fin lo entiendes-hablo Nozomi ruborizada y ya más tranquila

-c-creo… pero…

-pero?

-¿eso quiere decir que ya no nos vamos a bañar juntas?-Nozomi nuevamente se puso como tomate

-¡Elichi tonta!-Nozomi trato de ocultar su rostro- _creo que aún no lo entiende_ -pensó avergonzada- _Elichi idiota… pero supongo que es lo que más me atrae de ella, me pregunto cómo puede ser tan densa…_

Después de desayunar ambas se fueron a clases, en el camino no hablaron mucho, Nozomi seguía manteniendo esa actitud un poco distante, esto preocupo un poco a Eli, de reojo vio la mano de su ahora novia, tuvo el impulso de tomarla, ya lo había hecho antes pero cuando acerco su mano al de la mayor una gran vergüenza la domino, su cara se puso roja

-Elichi?, estas bien?-pregunto Nozomi ajena a lo que pretendía hacer Eli

-e-eh… a-a s-si…

-segura? Tu cara esta roja

-e-estoy bien-contesto nerviosa

-seguro te resfriaste por levantarte temprano, eso te pasa por descuidada-hablo preocupada la mayor

-n-no es eso… es solo que…

-qué cosa?-pregunto curiosa

-p-p-puedo… tomarte…?

-…-la cara de Nozomi empezó a adquirir color- ¡¿Eh?!

-… m-me refiero a la mano…-contesto al instante la rubia luego de percatarse que ese "puedo tomarte" pudo ser malinterpretado

-…-Nozomi agacho la cabeza avergonzada por haber pensado otra cosa, pero desde la mañana había estado algo nerviosa y eso hacía que no pensara con claridad

-Nozomi?

-n-no… no necesitas pedir… permiso…-contesto sin mirarla

Era notorio su sonrojo puesto que su piel era clara, esto solo provocaba que Eli se pusiera más nerviosa, empezaba a entender mejor lo que dijo Nozomi esa mañana, no era lo mismo a ser amigas que novias.

Eli acerco su mano a la de Nozomi, con sumo cuidado la tomo de la mano, ambas entrelazaron sus dedos pero por alguna razón no eran capaces de verse a la cara, ambas miraban a lados opuesto.

-¡buenos días!-escucharon una voz energética a sus espaldas, cuando voltearon se encontraron con Gasha

-buenos días-respondió Eli

-y eso?-Gasha señalo hacia sus manos tomadas, ambas por inercia se separaron aun sin mirarse- así que al final si paso "algo" ayer cuando te fuiste a buscarla-hablo con cierta burla Gasha

-…um…-asintió Eli

-no me vas a contar Elichika?-miro fingiendo tristeza

-…es que…

-tu dijiste que podíamos ser amigas-se abrazó a al brazo de Eli y se acercó a su rostro- a no ser que quieras algo más de mi-esto último lo dijo en un susurro para Eli pero sabía perfectamente que Nozomi la escucho.

Nozomi sin decir nada tiro de Eli la cual no entendía su tosca acción

-Elichi se nos hará tarde-hablo seria mientras caminaba más rápido

-Eh?.. N-Nozomi es-espera…-Eli se sintió como un simple objeto que era tirado por Nozomi, vio a Gasha parada en la esquina quien miraba con burla su situación, aunque no quería admitirlo se lo debía a ella que ahora este con Nozomi.

Llegaron temprano a clases, tomaron asiento y después de unos minutos llego Gasha la cual tomo su lugar y se puso a hablar con otras chicas de la clase, Eli solo la miro desde su lugar, esta mirada seguía siendo inquietante para Nozomi

-¿quieres hablar?-pregunto Nozomi sacando a Eli de sus pensamientos

-de que?-pregunto confundida, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que estuvo viendo a Gasha

-nada-Nozomi decidió sacar su libro y ponerse a estudiar como distracción

-Nozomi, estas bien?

-si-contesto sin mirarla

-lo siento, querías hablar de algo

-no

-estas molesta?-pregunto nerviosa

-no

-parece que si

-no lo estoy-contesto sin mirarla aun

Eli tomo el rostro de la mayor entre sus manos y la obligo a que la viera

-lo siento, hice algo malo, verdad-pregunto culpable, Nozomi soltó un suspiro cansado y dejo su libro para luego mirarla

-solo quería saber cómo estas las cosas entre tú y ella?

-Gasha? Bueno, le dije que podríamos ser amigas

-pensé que no renunciaría tan rápido a ti

-es porque alguien ya me llamo la atención- la voz de Gasha a sus espaldas las sorprendió por segunda vez en ese día- así que hablando de mí a mis espaldas, eso no se hace Elichika-hablo con burla- y sobre lo que dijiste Nozomi-se acercó a una escaza distancia al rostro de Nozomi- me gusta cierta pelimorada de hermosos ojos turquesa-diciendo esto la tomo del mentón acercándose más, Eli al principio pensó que era una broma pero cuando vio la escaza distancia entre sus rostros hizo lo inevitable, empujo a Gasha y se puso frente a Nozomi

-¡no te le vuelvas a acercar tanto o te arrepentirás!-hablo claramente molesta

-vaya, vaya-hablo aun con voz burlona y juguetona, no parecía tener efecto en ella la mirada intimidante de Eli, sin embargo el resto de la clase estaban paralizadas de miedo-solo jugaba, aunque debo admitir que Nozomi me atrae

-…-Eli se empezó a acercar a ella de forma amenazante

-jajaja, Elichika deja de mirarme así, deberías estar agradecida conmigo después de ayudarte en lugar de comportarte así

Eli se detuvo pero aun la miraba seria

-entonces que es lo que pretendes

-quiero hacer las paces contigo en presencia de todas nuestras compañeras y de "tu Nozomi"

-"mi Nozomi"-repitió Eli ruborizándose

-si, tu dijiste que podíamos ser amigas y es lo que quiero-hablo un poco seria dejando su tono juguetón, pero a la vez con una mirada y sonrisa sincera

-lo dices en serio?

-si, además aunque no lo digas es lo que te preocupa, verdad-Eli aparto la vista en señal que era cierto, sentía que no podía avanzar si dejaba eso pendiente, quería tener una relación clara con Gasha, además así ya no estaría tan metida en sus pensamientos y no preocuparía a Nozomi como minutos atrás lo hizo-entonces que dices, podemos ser amigas de nuevo?

-…-Eli no contesto al instante, miro a Nozomi la cual le dio una sonrisa, ella también quería que estuvieran las cosas claras entre Gasha y Eli, con esa sonrisa entendió el mensaje- está bien

-así me gusta Elichika-Gasha la abrazo con fuerza, aunque aún sintiera algo por Eli también quería verla feliz y sabía que solo con Nozomi lo seria. Nozomi sintió un poco de celos al verlas abrazadas pero a la vez felicidad, así Eli estaba superando completamente su pasado, ahora ambas podrían estar juntas sin sentir algún remordimiento, dolor, culpabilidad o dudas…

.

Cuando llego la hora de almuerzo Nozomi y Eli fueron donde siempre, Gasha se fue con sus nuevas amigas que había hecho.

-Elichi, gracias por la comida-hablo Nozomi feliz por estar almorzando su Yakiniku

-no es nada-sonrió complacida por ver la sonrisa de Nozomi, le gustaba verla y hacerla sonreír

-me alegra que la hayas perdonado

-…al comienzo aún estaba dudosa, pero cuando vi tu sonrisa deje de dudar, sé que estarás a mi lado siempre que te necesite

-si, siempre-Nozomi le dio una cálida y comprensiva sonrisa

-Nozomi estaba pensando que… ahora que somos novias…

-umm, ¿Qué pasa Elichi?

-po-podemos tener… una cita…-hablo sonroja, nerviosa pero decidida

-s-si…-contesto nerviosa sin verla a los ojos

-entonces…um… este fin de semana?

-… viene mis padres este fin de semana…

-que tal el viernes, no tenemos clases y tampoco el sábado

-está bien… entonces el viernes-esta vez la miro sonrojada pero feliz

Ambas continuaron comiendo hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de algo importante

-¡NUESTROS PADRES!-exclamaron ambas

¿Cómo le dirían a sus padres que ahora eran novias?, no estaban seguras si lo entenderían pero algo si era seguro y era que no se echarían para atrás ahora que por fin estaban juntas…

.

.

.

 **aunque no crean sufri por hacer este cap, espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas de la mayoría, al ser este mi 1er fic quiero que salga bien pero no estoy segura T-T, enserio espero que les haya gustado...**

 **si tiene algunas dudas o sugerencias no duden en comentar ;) con esto me despido**

 **hasta pronto!**


	24. PROGRESO

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Nozomi y Eli eran pareja, era jueves por la tarde. Decidieron ir por un parfait después de clases, esa noche se quedarían en el departamento de la mayor y al día siguiente tendrían su primera cita de pareja.

-que tal esta tu parfait-pregunto Eli a Nozomi quien parecía metida en sus pensamientos y no había dado un bocado aun a su helado

-…-Nozomi no contesto, ni si quiera parecía que le estuviera tomando atención

-Nozomi-tomo su mano para hacerla reaccionar- sé que te preocupa lo que digan nuestros padres pero por ahora solo pensemos en ambas

-pero…-Nozomi aún no quitaba esa mirada de preocupación, temía a lo que fueran a decir sus padres

-estaré a tu lado siempre-Eli le dio una cálida sonrisa, llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Nozomi y con mucha delicadeza la acaricio-te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa-como era de esperarse Nozomi se sonrojo, algo que tranquilizo un poco más a Eli

-gracias Elichi

-por mi novia lo que sea-contesto con una gran sonrisa, Nozomi se sonrojo más por lo dicho, aun así le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que tenga que pasar pasara, pensaron ambas mientras trataron de relajarse y compartir ese momento pensando solo en ellas.

Empezaron una plática sobre sus curso y exámenes que tendrían, al terminar de comer su parfait fueron a un súper para comprar ingredientes y preparar la cena. A insistencia de Nozomi Eli decidió preparar Yakiniku, aunque sería algo pesado al ser de noche la insistencia de su novia la convencieron.

Después de comprar lo necesario fueron al departamento de la mayor.

-Elichi te ayudo a preparar la cena?-pregunto Nozomi con una gran sonrisa y ojos de cachorro

-aunque insistas ya sabes la respuesta

-porque-puso ojitos más triste, algo que hizo que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara y golpeara con fuerza contra su pecho

-no se injusta Non-chan-Eli trato de mantenerse firme pero la mirada de Nozomi empezaba a tener sus efectos, su rostro tomo más color

-creo que si sigo insistiendo terminaras aceptando-Nozomi de forma coqueta empezó a acariciar los brazos de Eli, subió sus caricias hasta los hombros- y bien Elichi, ¿puedo ayudarte?-susurro cerca de su oído

-n-no…-contesto temblando por las caricias de la mayor

-Elichi se está resistiendo, eh?-empezó a masajear su hombros y dar beso cortos en su mejilla- y ahora?

-n-n-n-noh…

-Elichi estas sudando-hablo burlona- dijiste que solo pensara en ambas y es lo que hago, E-li-chi~

Eli tomo a Nozomi de los hombros y la empujo contra el sofá de la pequeña sala, luego se puso sobre ella inmovilizándola.

-yo también puedo jugar a eso, Non-chan~-susurro cerca del oído de la mayor provocando que se estremeciera-así no es tan divertido, verdad-Nozomi no pudo contestar, su rostro estaba como semáforo, trato de evitar cualquier contacto visual.

Eli se quedó viendo por largos minutos el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de Nozomi, el corazón de ambas empezó a acelerarse como siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaban juntas, Eli empezó a acercar su rostro al de Nozomi, ella al darse cuenta empezó a cerrar los ojos esperando el contacto, a unos escasos centímetro Eli se detuvo avergonzada, se levantó y prácticamente salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, Nozomi se quedó confundida por el comportamiento de Eli

-Elichi-Nozomi entro a la cocina

-s-si-contesto Eli sin mirarla, en ese momento estaba preparando la cena lo cual usaba como pretexto para no verla

-¿estás bien?

-p-por supuesto…¿p-porque preguntas?...

-sabes porque

-…-Eli no contesto, siguió con lo suyo

-no tienes que presionarte si no quieres-hablo Nozomi un poco triste porque Eli la ignoraba

-lo siento-hablo Eli nerviosa pero sin mirarla aun

-no tienes que disculparte-Nozomi comprendía la razón por la que estuviera así, se acercó hasta donde estaba Eli y la abrazo por atrás- te quiero

-yo también te quiero-Eli se giró para mirarla de frente- te quiero mucho Non-chan-ambas se abrazaron, sabían que iba a ser un poco difícil acostumbrarse a ser tan intimas pero no tenían prisa, les bastaba con su sola presencia y con poder ver una gran sonrisa en la otra, eso era suficiente para ellas, ver feliz a la otra y disfrutar de su compañía.

Nozomi dejo a Eli que siguiera preparando la cena, mientras tanto decidió tomar un baño y preparar su habitación para ver una película mientras cenaban. Eli al terminar de cenar decidió tomarse un baño también mientras Nozomi serbia los platos y llevaba todo a su habitación, cuando Eli salió de la ducha ayudo a Nozomi a llevar algunas cosas más y así ambas se acomodaron a disfrutar de su cena en compañía de la persona que más amaban.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?-pregunto Eli acomodándose en unos cojines

-quería ver una película de terror pero seguro te asustarías y terminarías estropeando el ambiente-hablo burlona Nozomi mientras ponía la película

-no sería mi culpa sino tuya por poner algo que no me gusta-contesto Eli haciendo un mohín

-jaja tal vez, por eso al final me decidí por una de romance, tiene algo de drama pero es pasable-Nozomi se acomodó en el centro de las piernas de Eli, está por su parte la atrajo más a su cuerpo haciendo que se echara sobre ella

-estas cómoda-pregunto Eli

-si~~-contesto Nozomi con una gran sonrisa, ambas tomaron sus platos y se pusieron a cenar mientras veían la película.

La película resulto ser más larga de lo que parecía, duraba cerca de dos horas y media, casi tres, Nozomi puso pause a la película para llevar los platos y tazas a la cocina, aunque quería lavar todo y dejar limpio no quería hacer esperar a Eli, al llegar reanudo la película y se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas de la rubia.

La trama continuo, llego a la parte donde los protagonistas se besaban, Nozomi se puso roja, prefirió apartar la vista mientras estaba esa escena, en cambio Eli estaba atenta a cada reacción de los protagonista y esa escena no fue la excepción, miraba con ojos brillantes la escena. Nozomi se quedó viendo a Eli la cual no se dio cuenta porque tenía toda su atención en la pantalla, Nozomi por un momento tuvo el impulso de hacer lo mismo que los protagonistas de la película, se acercó un poco a Eli la cual seguía sin darse cuenta, a una corta distancia se arrepintió y retrocedió, desde ese día en el templo que se hicieron novias y se besaron no lo volvieron hacer, la oportunidad llego muchas veces pero al final terminaban arrepintiéndose como paso horas atrás en la sala, no estaban seguras de cómo manejar esa situación, en ocasiones tenían el deseo de volver a probar los labios de la otra pero llegado el momento la vergüenza y el miedo las dominaba.

-parece que a Elichi le gustan mucho esas escenas-hablo Nozomi una vez que la escena del beso termino y Eli dejo de prestarle tanta atención a la pantalla

-…e-es que… fue muy romántico…-contesto ruborizada la rubia, también era consiento de lo que pasaba entre ambas cada vez que intentaron volver a besarse

-jaja, también es muy dramático-Nozomi soltó una risilla-aun no entiendo porque te gusta tanto

-no te gusta?

-no es eso, pero es obvio el final, ¿no te parece?

-bueno, supongo…-contesto rascándose la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo

-aún es temprano, cuando termine esta película veremos después una de acción

-… c-como quieras…-contesto sin verla a los ojos

-no te gusta la idea?-pregunto Nozomi curiosa

-no es eso…. solo que….. me preguntaba si….

-¿si?

-… ¡si podemos besarnos!-soltó la rubia avergonzada, trato de ocultar su rostro con una almohada

-…eh?...-Nozomi también se sonrojo pero no tanto como la rubia-… n-no lo tienes… que pedir… si quieres hacerlo hazlo-Eli descubrió su rostro para verla, en cuanto a Nozomi fue ella quien aparto esta vez la vista

-enserio?-pregunto Eli nerviosa, Nozomi asintió despacio

Eli trago saliva, quería hacerlo pero estaba nerviosa y a la vez algo asustada, pero a la vez ansiosa, quería volver a sentir los suaves labios de Nozomi, su calidez, su suave aliento y agitada respiración, todos estos pensamientos la hacían poner más nerviosa. Nozomi seguía sin mirarla esperando a que ella diera el primer paso, Eli se decidió a hacerlo, con cuidado tomo el rostro de la mayor para que la viera, empezó a acortar la distancia mientras miraba fijamente a Nozomi, mientras se reducía el espacio iban cerrando los ojos, sus labios ya casi se rozaban cuando el sonido del teléfono las hizo sobresaltar y separarse rápidamente.

Ambas se miraron completamente rojas sin poder decir nada, el teléfono seguía sonando, Nozomi se levantó de las cómodas piernas de su novia para contestar

-a-alo?…-hablo nerviosa

-hola pequeña, ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

-m-mamá-Nozomi se puso más nerviosa

-estas bien?

-eh?... a si-trato de sonar lo más creíble pero sabía que no sería suficiente

-sabes que no puedes mentirme, ¿paso algo?-pregunto preocupada, sabía que Nozomi no había estado bien las últimas semanas, días atrás se enteró por su amiga Elizabeth lo que había estado pasando, y aunque sabía que Nozomi y Eli ya no estaban tan distantes aún se sentía preocupada

-n-no mucho….

-…-su mamá no hablo al instante, parecía estar formulando bien su siguiente pregunta- ¿y cómo fue tu reconciliación con Eli-san?

-e-eh?!... r-r-recon…. qué?!

-se que estuvieron un poco distantes, pero ¿Qué tal van las cosas ahora?

-… t-to…do… bien…

-segura?

-s-si

-umm…-su mamá se volvió a quedar pensativa unos segundos- ¿estas ahora con ella?

-s-si…

-¿y que estaban haciendo?-pregunto de forma picara y burlona- tal vez estas nerviosa porque interrumpí "algo"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-a-algo?...-se puso más nerviosa-e-estábamos viendo una película

-si es eso entonces te dejo, estaremos ahí el sábado por la mañana

-s-si claro, los espero

Al colgar soltó un pesado suspiro, su mamá lograba ponerle los nervios de punta, y como no, aunque lo dijo en broma adivino que estaban haciendo "algo", pero su mamá solo lo dijo en broma, ¿Qué pasaría cuando le dijera la verdad? lo tomaría así de fácil como sus bromas o se molestaría, sea lo que sea será, pensando esto se volvió a acomodar en las piernas de Eli.

-e-era tu mamá?..-pregunto Eli, era obvia la respuesta pero fue lo que se le ocurrió para poder hablar

-si-contesto Nozomi algo pensativa, Eli lo noto

-no te preocupes por lo que pase, estaré a tu lado siempre, ¿está bien?

-si-contesto con una sonrisa, se sentía más tranquila con las palabras de Eli, si estaba a su lado sentía que podría superar cualquier obstáculo.

Eli le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- terminemos de ver la película

-si-Nozomi se acurruco en los brazos de Eli quien no dudo en rodearla. Cuando termino la película, a pesar de ser temprano, decidieron acostarse, aunque Nozomi haya dicho que quería ver una película de acción fue la primera en quedar dormida.

Eli la acomodo en la cama, luego se puso a ordenar los cojines y limpiar la habitación, apago la luz y aunque sentía un poco de miedo se sentía mas tranquila si estaba con Nozomi, se acomodó a su lado para cerrar lo ojos y dormir.

-Elichi-Nozomi se acercó más a Eli

-s-si-Eli se puso claramente nerviosa por la cercanía, habían dormido muchas veces juntas pero ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez siendo novias

-tengo un poco de frio-dijo acurrucándose en sus brazos

-está bien… si te abrazo?...-Nozomi asintió ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la menor, Eli la abrazo y la apego más a su cuerpo

-b-buenas noches… Elichi…-Eli se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Nozomi contra su cuello

-b-b-buenas n-noches….-hablo nerviosa

Nozomi ya no dijo nada más, bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que quedara profundamente dormida, Eli se quedó contemplándola un rato más, aun no se lo podía creer que esa bella chica era su novia, aun recordaba la primera vez que hablaron, lo desconfiada que se mostró al principio y la forma reservada de ser de Nozomi, le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego quedar dormida al igual que Nozomi.

.

.

Eli abrió lentamente los ojos, miro la hora, eran seis de la mañana, quiso moverse pero sintió algo entre sus brazos, levanto el cobertor encontrándose con su bella novia la cual dormía plácidamente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verla, no quería respetarla aun así que decidió esperar. Después de una hora Nozomi abrió los ojos encontrándose con los hermosos orbes celestes de su novia.

-buenos días Non-chan-Eli le dio un beso en la frente-dormiste bien

-si-sonrió Nozomi-buenos días Elichi-esta vez ella le dio un beso, pero en el mentón cerca de sus labias- Elichi es muy cómoda y calientita~~

-me alegra oír eso-Eli acaricio su frente para apartar algunos mechones de pelo-ya deberíamos levantarnos

-un rato más Elichi

-como quieras

Se mantuvieron en la cama cerca de media hora más, después decidieron levantarse para alistarse y tener su cita. Mientras Nozomi se alistaba Eli iba preparando el desayuno, cuando Nozomi termino de alistarse Eli ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno, Nozomi decidió acomodar la mesa y ordenar la habitación mientras Eli se alistaba.

Cuando ya estuvieron listas y las cosas en su lugar se dispusieron a desayunar

-esta rico~~-los ojos de Nozomi brillaron cuando probo su Yakiniku que quedo de la cena anterior

-me alegra que te guste, pero no te hará daño al ser de ayer

-claro que no-contesto Nozomi con una gran sonrisa

-entonces, supongo que no debo preocuparme

-claro que no

Al terminar de desayunar Eli se ofreció a lavar el servicio, aunque a Nozomi no le parecía justo puesto que ella preparo todo Eli al final gano, después acomodaron algunas cosas que aún faltaban y salieron del departamento

-a donde iremos primero, Elichi?

-estaba pensando en comenzar por los museos, pero si quieres ir a algún lugar en especial solo dímelo

-quería que fuéramos primero al jardín de cristal

-jardín de cristal?, hablas de la atracción a la que te lleve en tu cumpleaños?

-si

-está bien, si eso es lo que quieres no tengo problemas

Ambas ya habían ido a esa atracción muchas veces después del cumpleaños de Nozomi, sin embargo no dejaban de maravillarse con el hermoso lugar, pasaron ahí cerca de una hora, Nozomi no se cansaba de ver los lirios hechos de puro cristal.

Después de ir ahí decidieron ir al parque de atracciones.

-Elichi, subamos a la montaña rusa-hablo emocionada Nozomi, poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a los juegos mecánicos, tanto así que ya no le afectaban por más extremos que fueran, en cuanto a Eli aunque no le afectaba al grado de hacerla vomitar si la hacía marear, pero por complacer a su novia tuvo que subirse a todos los que ella quería.

Primero subieron a la montaña rusa, luego subieron al tornado, conchas locas, la torre y otros más extremos. Al terminar de subir al último juego…

-…y-ya.. no…p-puedo…-Eli salió casi a rastras del último juego cubriéndose la boca y apretando su estomago

-no pensé que Elichi se marearía-hablo un poco burlona la mayor mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-…n-no t-te… b-bur…mm…-se cubrió con fuerza la boca

-¿quieres vomitar?-pregunto preocupada la mayor, Eli negó con la cabeza pero su expresión era un poco cansada y demacrada, su piel estaba más blanca, estaba sudando y tenía el ceño fruncido-Elichi vamos a los baños

Nozomi tomo su mano y la guio hasta los baños, entraron a estos, Nozomi abrió la llave para hacer correr agua y mojar un poco a Eli para refrescarla, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo mojo, después lo paso por la frente de la rubia la cual seguía apretando su boca, empezó a relajarse un poco con la húmeda caricia en su frente, después Nozomi saco unas pastillas de su cartera junto con una pequeña botella de agua.

-Elichi tómalo, es para los mareos-Nozomi le ofreció las pastillas, Eli le dio una leve sonrisa recibiendo las pastillas y pasándosela lo más pronto que pudo

-g-gracias…-logro articular después de tomar una pastilla

-no tienes que agradecer, por mi novia lo que sea-Nozomi acaricio de forma cariñosa el flequillo de su frente, le dio un beso corto en la frente- vamos a caminar un rato para que la pastilla haga efecto

-si-sonrió un poco más relajada la rubia

Empezaron a caminar a una zona más tranquila donde habían juegos de niños, Eli aún estaba un poco pálida, Nozomi tomo su mano para llamar su atención, le dio una sonrisa cuando lo consiguió.

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto la mayor con una cálida sonrisa

-si-sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano de su novia con su pulgar, Nozomi se ruborizo ligeramente-¿nos subimos a otro juego?

-eh?, estas bromeando, verdad?-pregunto Nozomi

-bueno, esto sigue siendo una cita y no quisiera arruinarlo-hablo la rusa sintiéndose un poco culpable

-Elichi no tienes que decir eso-hablo comprensiva- además fue mi culpa por hacerte subir a tantos juegos, lo siento-esta vez era Nozomi quien se sentía culpable

-no, no tienes que disculparte, la culpa es mía

-en vez de buscar culpables mejor olvidémoslo, se te antoja algo de comer?

-lo último que quiero es comida-Eli se llevó su mano a la boca sintiendo nauseas de nuevo

-lo siento, entonces se te antoja algo

-porque no subimos a la noria

-¿pensé que ya no queridas subir a algún juego?

-no a los juegos que por extraña razón te han empezado a gustar

-pues son mis gustos- Nozomi hizo un mohín, Eli soltó una risilla

-jaja, aun así tus gustos son extraños si mencionare que meses atrás no soportabas la montaña rusa y ¿ahora?

-me gustan si es Elichi quien sube conmigo-contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba su brazo y frotaba de forma cariñosa su rostro contra el hombro de la menor, Eli se sonrojo notablemente por lo cariñosa que estaba siendo su novia

-b-bueno… entonces v-vamos a la noria?

-claro, con Elichi donde sea-contesto igual de afectuosa

Ambas pagaron sus entradas y se subieron

-es increíble la vista-hablo emocionada Nozomi mirando por la ventana

-harasho, no me canso de esta atracción-hablo igual Eli de emocionada mirando también por la ventana, ambas seguían tomadas de la mano, Eli apretó un poco la mano de Nozomi para que la mirara

-pasa algo Elichi?-pregunto con un leve rubor

-no, solo quería ver tus hermosos ojos-hablo de forma encantadora provocando que el sonrojo de Nozomi aumentara

-m-mouh… parece que ya te sientes mejor si estas molestando-hablo avergonzada tratando de evitar el contacto visual

-jaja, si ya me siento mejor gracias a ti-sonrió Eli mientras acariciaba con su otra mano la mejilla de la mayor.

Nozomi apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse al sentir las suaves caricias en su mejilla

-Elichi…

-umm…-contesto Eli contemplándola mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla y mano

-te amo…

-yo también te amo Non-chan-contesto Eli dándole un beso suave en la frente, luego paso su brazo por la cintura de la mayor, la atrajo más a su cuerpo y así continuaron disfrutando del juego y a la vez de la compañía y calidez de la otra.

.

-ahora a donde vamos Elichi-pregunto Nozomi una vez que termino el juego

-podemos seguir en el parque si quieres pero estaba pensando en ir a un acuario que abrieron hace poco

-¡¿enserio?!-hablo Nozomi con ojos brillantes

-no te mentiría-sonrió Eli, sabía que cuando se lo dijera Nozomi se emocionaría con la idea-entonces vamos?

-claro que si-contesto Nozomi aferrada a su brazo

Para llegar tuvieron que subirse a un metro, para su mala suerte iba lleno así que fueron algo apretadas. A Eli le desagradaba la idea que alguien tratara de propasarse con Nozomi por la incómoda situación, decidió ponerla contra la puerta y ella se puso frente a ella poniendo su brazos al costado de la mayor, así por más que empujaran nadie tocaría a su novia ni la empujarían, pero la posición equivalía a que también tenían que estar muy cerca, y como estaban de frente en más de una ocasión estuvieron a puntos de besarse ya que sus rostro estaban muy cerca.

Después de media hora de viaje salieron algo agitadas y sonrojadas del metro, no habían llegado a besarse pero sus labios se habían rozado en más de una ocasión, sin embargo se habían controlado de no hacer algo indebido en un lugar público.

-al fin-exclamo Eli al salir del metro

-si-hablo Nozomi un poco agitada-a esta hora es un verdadero problema transportarse

-es verdad-sonrió un poco más relajada la rubia-¿vamos?-dijo ofreciéndole su mano

-si-Nozomi tomo su mano

Aun así demoraron varios minutos en llegar, compraron las entradas y se dispusieron a disfrutar la trayectoria.

Nozomi llevo su cámara así que, como siempre empezó a sacar fotos de todos los peces, de Eli haciendo poses extrañas, o de ambas haciendo también poses y gestos extraños para luego disfrutar cuando miraran las fotos. Estuvieron allí cerca de una hora.

Después Nozomi quiso ir a los museos, estuvieron allí cerca de una hora también, luego fueron a algunos teatros musicales. Luego, a petición de Eli fueron a ver una película, pero Nozomi decidió ser quien la escogiera, al final termino siendo una de terror, Eli salió llorando del lugar siendo consolada por Nozomi quien miraba con gracia a su novia, le parecía increíble que en muchas ocasiones haya mostrado una imagen segura y protectora y que ante una película de terror temblara, pero era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su Elichi, lo frágil y sensible que también podía llegar a ser.

Para descansar de todo el recorrido se fueron a la tienda de parfait que siempre iban, decidieron que ese también sería su almuerzo puesto que cenaron y desayunaron carne estaban llenas.

-de que sabor quieres Non-chan?-pregunto Eli

-vainilla con mora-contesto Nozomi, Eli pidió uno de puro chocolate, la maid regreso a los pocos minutos con los pedidos

-harashooo!...-hablo Eli después de dar el primer bocado, realmente le gustaba el chocolate

-parece que te gusta mucho tu helado

-si-contesto de forma infantil con una gran sonrisa-¿y a ti?

-también-contesto con una sonrisa la mayor- ¿quieres probar?

-claro-Eli iba a sacar un poco con su cuchara, no le sorprendió mucho el que Nozomi se le adelantara y cogiera un poco de helado con su cuchara y se la ofreciera

-Elichi di ¡Ahh!-hablo un poco burlona, Eli solo sonrió, no era la primera vez y siempre que lo hacían de esa forma terminaba burlándose de la mayor, abrió su boca para que Nozomi le diera a probar su helado, sin embargo lo que hizo después no se lo espero.

Nozomi acerco su cuchara a la boca de Eli, pero antes de acercarlo totalmente se lo llevo a la suya, lamiéndose los labios después de probar su propio helado, antes de sacar la cuchara de su boca también la lamio provocando un lindo sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia quien inconscientemente se lamio los labios al ver los labios de Nozomi siendo lamidos

-lo siento Elichi, se me antojo de un momento a otro, pero el siguiente te lo daré-hablo victoriosa la mayor al ver lo que había provocado en Eli, tomo otro poco de helado en su cuchara y se lo alcanzo, Eli miro la cuchara, dudo por un momento pero al final abrió la boca, esta vez sintió el dulce helado en su paladar, a pesar de ser de vainilla y mora le sabia más a miel, podía sentir algo más dulce que el helado, la imagen de Nozomi lamiendo la cuchara y sus labios llego a su mente, su cara estaba cada vez más roja. Nozomi saco la cuchara de la boca de Eli

-te gusto Elichi?-pregunto de forma picara y burlona pero a la vez con un rubor en sus mejillas

-s-si…-contesto Eli evitando verla

-jaja, me alegra E-li-chi-hablo algo burlona

-mouh… me vengare por lo que acabas de hacer-hablo un poco retadora pero igual de avergonzada

-no sé de qué hablas-contesto Nozomi fingiendo no entender

Continuaron con una plática tranquila, algunas burlas y sonrojos, después de comer su helado decidieron dar una vuelta por el zoológico.

Estuvieron allí cerca de dos horas, los animales que más disfrutaban ver era de un zorro y un mapache que compartían jaulas, no se cansaban de ver a ambos animalitos los cuales siempre encontraban jugando.

Después de dar una vuelta por el zoológico fueron a una tienda de juegos, jugaron lo de siempre pin-pon, esta vez quien gano fue Nozomi la cual se jacto todo el camino de su gran victoria, después de probar otros juegos decidieron ir a una tienda de ropa, aunque no les atraía mucho como a otros jóvenes, pero lo decidieron solo como una forma de gastar su tiempo, al final terminaron comprando algo de ropa, Eli escogió para Nozomi, y Nozomi para Eli, la rubia uso esto como una oportunidad de burlarse de la mayor y a la vez vengarse.

-Nozomi ¿ya sales?-pregunto Eli quien esperaba a fuera del vestidor de Nozomi, la mayor había entrado para probarse unas prendas que Eli le escogió

-n-no…-hablo nerviosa desde adentro- q-q-que me hiciste poner…

-yo no te lo puse-hablo burlona la rubia-ya sales o entro

-¡n-ni se te ocurra!-hablo algo nerviosa y asustada pero a la vez avergonzada

-ya estas con ropa así que no hay problema-diciendo esto Eli abrió la puerta la cual sabía que no tenía seguro, al entrar se encontró a su novia agachada, con la cara roja, ojos un poco cristalinos y abrazada a si misma

-¡Elichi idiota!-hablo haciendo un puchero, Nozomi pensó que sería una pijama lo que se probaría puesto que era solo una prenda de cuerpo completo y como tenía un poco de prisa no se fijó, resulto ser un disfraz de mapache, el cual le quedaba a la perfección sin mencionar que la hacía ver más tierna e inocente, Eli se sonrojo notablemente cuando la vio vestida de mapache

-t-te lo…v-vas a comprar, v-verdad?-hablo emocionada la rubia

-¡c-claro que no!

-bueno, entonces yo te lo comprare

-ni pienses que me lo voy a poner-hablo avergonzada la mayor

-qué tal si mejor te quedas con esto, ya te imagino caminando por las calles vestida de ¡KYAAAAHHH!...-Eli dio un grito de sorpresa y dolor al sentir las manos de su novia apretar con fuerza su pecho

-Elichi sal para que me cambie-hablo con un aura oscura a su alrededor- si no te hare usar un disfraz de zorro por toda una semana

Aunque sonara algo ilógico Eli sabía perfectamente que Nozomi sería capaz de algo así, por su bien salió prácticamente corriendo del vestidor

- _creo que me pase con esto_ -pensó Eli preocupada una vez que estuvo afuera

A los pocos minutos Nozomi salió con su ropa normal, fue notable que Eli estaba temblando, le dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tragaba salida

-¡Elichi!-hablo Nozomi con voz severa

-s-si-contesto al instante Eli, Nozomi la miro fijamente unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos desde el punto de vista de la rubia

-nada-fue lo único que dijo pretendiendo salir de la tienda

-e-espera…-Eli la tomo de la muñeca-e-estas… umm.. bien?...-pregunto nerviosa

-si lo dices por hace rato-una sonrisa maléfica se formó en el rostro de la mayor-ya me vengare

Eli se quedó paralizada, Nozomi pago lo que había comprado para Eli, y Eli pago lo que le compro a ella, a escondidas también pago el traje de mapache.

Decidieron dar una vuelta por tiendas de libros, ya para entonces eran cerca de las cinco.

-Elichi~~-hablo de forma cariñosa la mayor, algo en Eli le decía "ten cuidado"

-s-si-contesto nerviosa, aun pensaba en la advertencia que le izo

-hay un libro que me gusta pero no lo alcanzo-hablo poniendo ojitos tristes e inocentes, Eli aunque sospechaba que algo no andaba bien termino accediendo ante su petición

Nozomi la guio hasta la última fila de libros

-¿c-cuál es?-pregunto Eli aun dudosa

-el de arriba, el que dice "el yate del pánico"-hablo tranquilamente Nozomi, esa tierna mirada seguía inquietando a la rubia

-y-ya lo vi-dijo Eli mientras se estiraba a alcanzar el libro, ciertamente estaba algo alto, tuvo que parase de puntas para alcanzarlo, cuando lo cogió intento sacarlo pero al hacerlo una cabeza negra cayó sobre ella

-¡AAAHHH!...-grito con toda su fuerza puesto que esa cabeza termino cayendo sobre sus manos, los empleados se acercaron preocupados por el grito

-¡que paso!-pregunto una joven algo asustada por el grito

-nada-sonrió Nozomi-mi amiga se asustó por una máscara que le enseñe, no se preocupe, no fue nada

-ya veo-contesto más tranquila la empleada, vio de reojo a la rubia la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo temblando, algo pálida y mirando la máscara la cual estaba frente a ella

-Elichi, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Nozomi con cierta burla, una vez que la empleada se fuera

-…-Eli no contesto, seguía viendo la máscara con mucho terror

-Elichi, solo es una máscara-Nozomi cogió la máscara y la guardo en su cartera-olvídate de ella y sigamos comprando… ¿Elichi?...

-….-Eli seguía sin reaccionar, se había pasado un poco con la broma y como consecuencia Eli estaba paralizada sin dar alguna reacción o signos de vida

-Elichi-la llamo cerca del oído pero nada- Elichi-esta vez probo en moverla pero la rubia seguía sin reaccionar- Elichi~~-esta vez uso un tono más suave y provocativo mientras le daba un cálido beso en el mentón- te amo~~-susurro cerca de su oído

Esta vez la rubia reacciono poniendo nerviosa por el repentino acercamiento de Nozomi

-al fin reaccionas Elichi-Nozomi acuario su mejilla para darle después otro beso- me disculparía pero ahora estamos a mano

-…umm…-Eli bajo la vista con ojos un poco lloroso

-lo siento, creo que me pase-Nozomi acaricio de forma cariñosa su cabeza mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla- ¿te sientes mejor?

-…umm…-asintió Eli

-si me pongo el traje de mapache que compraste prometes perdonarme

-eh?-Eli se sonrojo- t-te diste cuenta?

-por supuesto que si-dijo dándole otro beso en la frente- entonces que dices

-… s-si…-Nozomi miro con ternura esa escena, Eli llegaba a ser tan linda cuando se asustaba que un instinto maternal la dominaba, la abrazo para hacerla sentir más relajada, Eli huso algo de fuerza para apegarla más a su cuerpo, estuvieron así hasta que Eli estuvo más calmada

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

-si-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban rojas-te pondrás el traje?-pregunto débilmente

-te lo prometí pero a cambio Elichi tendrá que ponerse algo que compre especialmente

-q-que cosa…-pregunto otra vez nerviosa

-ya lo sabrás, por lo pronto parémonos o alguien vendrá y se preocupara si nos encuentra en el suelo

-eh, a si-Eli trato de pararse rápido para ayudar a Nozomi a pararse, le ofreció de forma cariñosa y caballerosa su mano, Nozomi inevitablemente se sonrojo, incluso en situaciones así Eli no dejaba su comportamiento galante.

Estuvieron ahí cerca de una hora más. Ya cuando salían Eli recibió una llamada de su mamá preguntándole si iría a la casa o se quedaría con Nozomi, fue obvia la respuesta, Eli decidió pasar otra noche en casa de su novia.

Ya era un poco tarde pero Nozomi insistió en ir al templo, pero primero fueron al observatorio de la ciudad, se les hizo costumbre ir ahí en todas la "citas" que tuvieron cuando eran amigas, esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Non-chan-hablo Eli quien miraba fijamente el cielo estrellado

-si-contesto Nozomi quien también observaba fijamente las estrellas

-q-que traje me compraste?-pregunto Eli mirándola esta vez

-tan impaciente como siempre, Elichi~-hablo divertida la mayor

-no me lo vas a decir?

-no~

-mouh-hizo un mohín

Nozomi le dio un beso corto en la mejilla, luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la menor

-ya lo veras Elichi-Eli soltó un suspiro resignado

-supongo que si-contesto envolviendo la cintura de la mayor con su brazo para apegarla más a su cuerpo.

Después de estar cerca de media hora ahí fueron al templo, les hubiera gustado estar más tiempo pero no querían regresar tarde al departamento de la mayor, además al dio siguiente llegarían los padres de Nozomi y es cuando darían la noticia.

Al llegar al templo rezaron un rato, vieron su fortuna y como era tarde y no había nadie decidieron sentarse en las escaleras, la vista desde ahí era igual de hermosa que en el observatorio.

Ambas estaban sentadas, Nozomi apoyando su cabeza como siempre al hombro de Eli y está rodeándola con su brazo.

-te has divertido, Non-chan?-pregunto Eli rompiendo el cómodo silencio

-si~-contesto Nozomi con una gran sonrisa- disfrute más asustar a Elichi~

-y yo disfrute más cuando te vestiste de mapache-hablo igual de burlona que la mayor-y no olvides que lo volverás a hacer

-estaremos a mano con lo que te compre-contesto confiada la pelimorada, esto seguía inquietando a la rubia pero prefirió no darle tanta importancia, ahora solo quería disfrutar de su compañía

-Non-chan-volvió a llamar Eli

-si-contesto Nozomi manteniendo su atención en las luces de la ciudad

-p-puedo… b-b-besar…te…-pregunto nerviosa, acaricio un poco su cabello como disimulo para ocultar su rostro sonrojado

-b-besarnos?...-Nozomi no se lo podía creer que Eli fuera quien intentara hacer eso, aunque ya antes lo habían intentado siempre terminaban retractándose ya sea por vergüenza o miedo, sobre todo Eli, no podía negar que ella también quería hacerlo pero no había dicho nada para no presionar a la menor, pero si ella quería intentarlo entonces no tenía ninguna objeción- eso no se pide Elichi-contesto la mayor sonriendo- si quieres… podemos intentarlo…-aunque estaba feliz con la idea también estaba avergonzada.

Eli solo asintió incapaz de poder articular algo coherente, tomo con su mano derecha el rostro de Nozomi, con suma delicadeza la acaricio, acariciando también una parte de sus labios, después, aunque tenía vergüenza se decidió, empezó a acercarse al rostro de la mayor, lentamente cerro la distancia hasta hacer el contacto que tanto había querido probar.

Igual que la primera vez solo fue un contacto suave, Eli decidió avanzar un poco más, movió ligeramente sus labios haciendo una leve presión sobre los dulces labios de Nozomi

…-Nozomi al sentir este suave movimiento no pudo evitar hacer un "ruido" extraño, sin embargo no se separó, en cambio de eso hizo lo mismo que Eli, movió un poco sus labios al compás de los labios de Eli, pronto el beso consistió en suaves movimientos y leves presiones. Lentamente se fueron separándose, abrieron a la par los ojos mirándose fijamente.

-Elichi/Non-chan…-dijeron a la vez sin dejar de mirarse, sus rostros estaban rojos y sus corazones latían a mil, pero ese sentimiento seguía creciendo en su interior.

Nuevamente volvieron a acercarse a la otra, esta vez con más confianza, el beso tuvo más movimiento que el anterior, fue más prolongado y a la vez más cálido.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, solo se dieron unas cuantos segundos para tomar aire y continuar, poco a poco se empezaron a dejar llevar por la nueva sensación, Eli rodeo la cintura de la mayor para pegarla completamente a su cuerpo, Nozomi puso su manos en los hombros de la menor moviendo un poco más los labios y haciendo presiones más fuertes, Eli no se quedó atrás, sus labios tenían más dominio a comparación de los de Nozomi, pero era lo que mas le gustaba a la mayor, ser guiada y dominada por Eli… el beso resulto ser mas largo de lo esperado, se separaron un poco agitadas, solo se vieron unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a unir sus labios…

.

.

No se dieron cuanto como el tiempo paso tan rápido, pero al ver la hora vieron que ya era cerca de las nueve, se separaron preocupadas por ser tarde y a la vez avergonzadas por estar tan metidas en los besos que se dieron, pero no podían negar que lo disfrutaron. No hablaron nada durante el trayecto, sobraban las palabras, una gran sonrisa estaba en los rostros de ambas, su primera cita de pareja fue la mejor y sabían que solo era el comienzo, ya habían dado un gran progreso ese día…

Al llegar al departamento de la mayor se adentraron en este, Nozomi entro primera para prender la luz, vio en el recibidor habían zapatos que no eran ni de ella ni de Eli, tuvo un extraño presentimiento y como si fuera una mala broma del destino se adentró a la sala en donde encontró a sus padres y por si fuera poco a los padres de Eli los cuales hablaban amenamente.

-al fin llegan-hablo la mamá de Eli-ambas jóvenes se pusieron rojas, por los nervios, vergüenza y porque tendrían que decir "la noticia" a sus padres

-la reunión que teníamos se suspendieron por eso pudimos llegar hoy-hablo animosa la mamá de Nozomi

-nos encontramos en el camino-esta vez fue el padre de Eli-compramos pizza y decidimos esperarlas acá para cenar todos juntos

-…

-les ocurre algo?-pregunto Elizabeth al ver lo calladas que estaban sus hijas

-b-bueno es q-que-Eli no sabía por dónde empezar, dio una mirada rápida a Nozomi, ella asintió en señal de afirmación, Eli tuvo que respirar hondo y prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a decir

-v-verán… hay a-algo… que queríamos decirles…-hablo Eli nerviosa

-las escuchamos-hablo serio el padre de Nozomi, este miraba fijamente a Eli provocando que se pusiera más nerviosa, no sabía si era su imaginación pero el padre de Nozomi parecía sospechar algo

-b-bueno, verán… No-Nozomi y… y-yo…. so-somos… somos…-la intensa mirada del padre de su novia la estaba paralizando

-son qué?-pregunto serio y algo molesto el padre de la mayor

-so-so… ¡somos novias!...-grito de repente Nozomi dejando a los adultos completamente estupefactos

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los padres de ambas, en cuanto a las madres se mantuviera quietas con la vista baja

-¡espero que esto sea una broma!-hablo enojado el padre de Eli

-¡no puede ser cierto!-hablo con el mismo tono el padre de Nozomi

Ambos padres las miraron serios, con el ceño fruncido y esperando una buena explicación, en cuanto a las madres siguieron metidas en sus pensamientos hasta que Nozori hablo

-¿es enserio?-pregunto sin mirarlas, su vista aún estaba escondida

-s-si…-contesto Nozomi algo asustada y temerosa pero sabía que no había marcha atrás, Eli tomo su mano en una forma de apoyo para ambas

-¿desde cuándo?-pregunto esta vez Elizabeth igual de seria

-ha-hace…. una semana…-fue lo que pudo contestar Eli ya que no pudo decir el día exacto por los nervios (aun no había pasado una semana)

Sus madres se mantuvieron calladas unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin se decidieron a hablar

-¿y porque…?-hablaron ambas madres

-po-porque…-repitieron ambas sin entender la pregunta

-¡POR QUE RAYOS SE TARDARON TANTO!

-¡QUE!-gritaron Nozomi, Eli y sus padres- ¡¿EHH?!

-sabía que eras lenta pero no tanto Elichika-hablo con voz severa Elizabeth-desde la primera vez que trajiste a Nozomi-san a la casa sabía que había una fuerte química pero ¿enserio?, te tardaste casi un año en conquistarla

-¡E-EHH!...-Eli estaba roja por las palabras de su madre, esperaba un reclamo pero no se esperaba que le reclamaran por tardar en hacerse novia de Nozomi

-aunque mi pequeña también tiene la culpa-hablo esta vez Nozori-tiende a ser muy indecisa, estoy segura que en más de una ocasión dejo confundida a Eli-san, no, ya que vas hacer de la familia te llamare solo Eli-chan, tal vez Elichika o Elichi, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?-pregunto viendo a Eli quien no atinaba a decir nada, Nozomi incluso llego a creer que era un sueño, se lo tomaron como algo obvio, ¿acaso fueron tan obvias todo el tiempo?, no entendían lo que estaba pasando

-¡esperen un momento!-el padre de Eli levanto la voz- ¿que se supone que significa esto?

-lo mismo pregunto-hablo el padre de Nozomi- mi hija jamás estaría con alguien de…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire, Nozori había empezado a expulsar un aura oscura haciendo asustar tanto a su esposo como a su hija

-querido, esto es una discusión de madres e hijas-Nozori le dio una sonrisa torcida haciendo paralizar a su esposo

-ustedes sobran-esta vez fue Elizabeth-pueden esperar afuera

-p-pero…-El padre de Eli al igual que el de Nozomi no pudieron reprochar mucho, ambos adultos tuvieron que obedecer saliendo de la sala.

-bien, ya que no hay tanta multitud….-empezó Nozori

-nos contaran con lujo de detalles lo que ha pasado esta última semana-completo Elizabeth

Nozomi y Eli empezaron a desear que sus madres actuaran como sus padres, tuvieron que contar todo, absolutamente todo, incluyendo lo que paso en el templo minutos atrás, sus madres parecían emocionadas a cada palabra, en cuanto a ellas deseaban ser tragadas por la tierra o desaparecer de alguna forma.

-entonces solo han llegado a besos-hablo Elizabeth con una mirada insatisfecha

-contando que no van ni una semana juntas, está bien-esta vez fue Nozori-aun que me hubiera gustado escuchar algo más, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que algo más "intimo" suceda

Ambas chicas estaban que se desmayaban de vergüenza, después de hablar un rato más o que sus mamás siguiera haciendo preguntas tan vergonzosas dejaron entrar a los padres, fue otro dilema el hacerles entender pero al final terminaron aceptándolo, ya que quieran o no también eran conscientes que había una extraña química entre sus hijas, aunque la forma en como los convencieron fue más vergonzoso para ambas jóvenes que lo anterior

-si aceptan tienen su futuro asegurado-hablo con una gran confianza Elizabeth

-si ellas se casan los bienes de ambas familias se unirán y no se repartirán con los socios

Esto fue lo que usaron para convencerlos, aunque al comienzo no quisieron terminaron aceptando, ya que un matrimonio entre ambas familias equivalía a un gran beneficio económico y social

- _ca-casarnos…-_ pensaron ambas, aunque Eli al comienzo lo tuvo en mente no pensó que sus propios padres la inducirían a hacerlo de verdad, aunque claro, la idea no le desagradaba, sin embargo era muy pronto.

-bien, ya que todo está arreglado-hablo Nozori sirviendo unas copas

-vamos a celebrar-hablo Elizabeth emocionada

Ese fue el día más largo para ambas jóvenes, estuvieron celebrando hasta la media noche, y aunque aún eran menores de edad sus madres las convencieron para beber un par de copas, a esas alturas Nozomi estaba inconsciente sobre uno de los sofás, de tanto beber y por las cosas vergonzosa que dijeron sus padres, ya que al llegar cierta hora sus padres se habían unido a sus madres con las burlas y comentarios comprometedores, incluso las obligaron a besarse en frente de ellos, como estaban casi ebrias no se opusieron mucho, pero después de hacerlo Nozomi cayo inconsciente, Eli aún seguía despierta pero solo se hecho al lado de Nozomi y la abrazo mientras sus padres siguieron celebrando el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

-… _umm… mi cabeza…-_ pensó Eli adolorida, trato de moverse pero sintió algo entre sus brazos, no se sorprendió de ver a Nozomi dormir cómodamente entre sus brazos, miro por la ventana, ya era de día, se movió un poco para ver la hora, eran las siete pero como no había clases no había problema con que siguiera durmiendo, al ver la hora vio al lado del reloj una nota.

"nos fuimos a casa de la familia Ayase a seguir celebrando, les dejamos su desayuno y almuerzo en el refri, las veremos en la tarde

Pdta: espero que disfruten viendo la grabación de lo que hicieron anoche, está en la sala

Las queremos"

Eli no quería ni imaginar lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero lo bueno era que al fin se lo dijeron, aunque no era la reacción que se esperaron tampoco podían quejarse, tenían el apoyo de sus padres, ahora lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar de su bella novia, le día un dulce beso en la frente para luego seguir durmiendo…

.

.

.

 **espero que les haya gustado este cap, lo actualizare rápido porque esta y la siguiente semana voy a estar ocupada con exámenes, asi que tardare en mis actualizaciones, espero que lo entiendan ;)**

 **hasta pronto!**


	25. CELOS

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Nozomi y Eli eran pareja, al comienzo les fue un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la idea y el tener a sus madres cerca no se les hacía fácil, pero no paso mucho para que se acostumbraran y actuaran como todo pareja, tenían citas los fines de semana, solían tomarse de la mano pero a veces por vergüenza lo evitaban, dormían juntas la mayor parte del tiempo, Eli paraba más en el departamento de Nozomi que en su propia casa, sus padres ya se habían hecho a la idea, incluso parecía que ya estaban haciendo algunos planes futuros, ambas chicas prefirieron no intervenir en las decisiones de sus padres, preferían ir lento y con pasos seguros.

Era sábado por la tarde, Nozomi y Eli estaban en el consejo estudiantil en medio de una discusión o diferencia, no solían discutir, era raro verlas molestas la una con la otra, pero a causa de una decisión de Nozomi, Eli perdió un poco en control, no le gustaba cuando Nozomi tomaba sus decisiones por cuenta propia sin consultárselo.

-¡soy la presidenta y dije que no apruebo la creación del club de idol!-hablo Eli cansada, iban cerca de una hora y Nozomi no parecía querer ceder

-ya le prometí a Yazawa-san que aceptaba la creación de su club aunque solo tenga tres integrantes

-vas en contra de las reglas-Eli se puso de pie a forma de intimidación aunque sabía que eso no funcionaba con la mayor-necesita mínimo cinco y no hay excepciones

-ya te dije la razón

-no recuerdo habérselo prometido a ella ni a ti que estaría de acuerdo

-yo le dije que estaba bien

-soy la presidenta y doy la última palabra, ¡y digo que no!-grito lo ultimo

-bien, tu toma la responsabilidad entonces-Nozomi se paró también, estaba más que molesta-está en primero, aula 2, el lunes le dices que no puedes aceptar su club

Eli iba a protestar pero Nozomi no le dio tiempo, tomo sus cosa y se fue sin despedirse ni dar alguna explicación, Eli aún seguía molesta pero al verla marcharse así de enojada hizo que se arrepintiera de hablarle así, odiaba hablarle así a Nozomi pero si se lo permitía temía que aceptara que otros club hicieran lo mismo y vayan en contra de las reglas.

El problema surgió porque una alumna de primero había llevado su formulario para la creación de un club de ídolos, Eli odiaba ese tipo de actividades, le parecían solo un montón de aficionadas pretendiendo hacer algo importante, realmente lo odiaba, y lo que la molesto más fue que Nozomi ya había hablado antes con esta chica y al parecer ya había aceptado la creación de su club a pesar de contar solo con tres miembros, aparte de molestarle por ir contra las reglas, le molestaba pensar que Nozomi era cercana con esa chica, aunque en realidad no le dio alguna razón, hablaban como con cualquier compañera lo haría, no parecían conocerse más allá de simples compañeras, pero entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿en qué momento acepto la creación de su club?, ¿desde cuándo se hablan si ni siquiera van a la misma clase?, Nozomi ni siquiera habla con sus propias compañeras de clase y sin embargo si lo hace con la pelinegra, aunque Eli pretendiera creer que estaba molesta por ir contra las reglas en realidad estaba celosa, últimamente le pasaba mucho, cada vez que veía a Nozomi con otra persona que no era ella se ponía así, trato de controlarse al comienzo pero esta ocasión había perdido completamente el control.

Estaba de regreso a su casa, iba algo pensativo y molesta consigo misma, al comienzo quiso ir al departamento de Nozomi y arreglar las cosas, pero pensó que tal vez debería darle su espacio, llego a su casa algo cansada

-Elichika estas bien?-pregunto su mamá al verla con esa expresión triste y preocupada

-tuve una discusión…-contesto Eli subiendo a su habitación, no tenía que explicar más, por la cara que llevaba le fue fácil a su mamá deducir que había discutido con Nozomi, no le dijo nada, dejo que se encerrara en su habitación, ya cuando Eli estaba en su cuarto decidió llamar a Nozori

-Elizabeth-san?, pasa algo?-pregunto la madre de Nozomi al otro lado de la línea

-no mucho, al parecer hubo una pelea entre nuestras hijas

-una pelea?-pregunto sin creerlo del todo, sus hijas no solían discutir, de hecho, desde que se conocieron e hicieron amigas no discutieron jamás, la única diferencia que tuvieron fue en el viaje al monte Fuji

-si, solo ha pasado un mes desde que están juntas, por más cariño que se tengan es normal este tipo de cosas en una relación

-supongo que tienes razón, gracias por avisarme, la llamare para ver como esta

-si, me preocupa también, conociendo a Elichika no estará segura de que hacer y tal vez termine empeorando las cosas

-Nozomi es igual, no te preocupes, deben pasar este tipo de cosas para fortalecer su relación

-es verdad, hablare con mi hija también

-si, gracias

-quiero a Nozomi-chan como a otra hija, no tienes que agradecerme

-aun así gracias-sonrió Nozori al otro lado de la línea, hablaron un poco más para luego hablar con sus respectivas hijas.

.

Nozomi estaba en su habitación, estaba leyendo un libro o pretendiendo hacerlo, no dejaba de pensar en la rubia, se molestó consigo misma por causarle problemas a la rubia, soltó un leve suspiro, todos los domingos tenían una cita, después de esa discusión supuso que ya no saldrían al día siguiente, estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando sonó su teléfono, tubo la esperanza que sea Eli pero lo descarto rápido puesto que Eli la llamaba siempre a su celular, sus padres eran los únicos que la llamaban por teléfono

-alo?-contesto un poco desanimada

-hola pequeña, que tal estas-escucho a su mamá al otro lado de la línea

-bien-contesto Nozomi

-soy tu madre-hablo compresiva su mamá-cuéntame, que ha pasado-Nozomi dudo por un momento si contárselo, seguía siendo su madre así que podía confiar en ella

-es Elichi…

-¿Qué paso?

-…discutimos

-fue grave?

-no… ella exagero las cosas….. aunque también tuve la culpa… pero no tenía que ponerse así conmigo

-que fue lo que paso exactamente?-pregunto su madre, Nozomi ya sospechaba que la mamá de Eli le había dicho sobre ello, al comienzo no quería contarle todo pero tal vez hablar con su madre le ayude

-es solo que una chica de primero dio la solicitud de crear un club de ídolos, Elichi se molestó porque lo acepte, ella no cumple todos los requisitos… pero ya le había prometido que iba a aceptar su club, le dijimos que mañana le daríamos una respuesta y… empezamos una discusión…

-si va contra las reglas porque aceptaste?

-es que… fue en las elecciones, como estaba con Elichi viendo lo que necesitaban cada club del instituto no nos daba tiempo de repartir volantes o hacer alguna propaganda sobre ambas, a pesar de ser conocidas necesitábamos hacer llegar a las alumnas nuestra propuestas, siempre miraba a Yazawa-san repartiendo volantes en la entrada, así que le pedí el favor de repartir volantes sobre la campaña del consejo estudiantil, ella acepto a cambio de que cuando Elichi se volviera presidenta aceptaran su club aun si no cumplía todos los requisitos, le dije que estaba bien…

-y supongo que Eli-chan lo sabia

-no… pero no tenía que reaccionar así…

-ya se lo has explicado?

-no-Nozomi bajo la vista

-te dejo darle una explicación?

-no, al comienzo solo me reclamo, ya cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila me dio la oportunidad pero… por orgullo creo que no lo hice… no suelo actuar así pero… me molesto su actitud…

-es normal este tipo de problemas, sé que entiendes a Eli-chan en muchos sentidos pero cuando dos personas se hacen parejas aparecen nuevos miedos o temores, ella tiene miedo de perderte

-¿de perderme?, pero si somos novias y sabe que la quiero

-ella lo sabe pero es normal, estoy segura que tu también has sentido esa molestia de verla con otra persona

-… si… pero yo confió en ella…

-pero lo has sentido, verdad

-si…

-deberías hablar con ella sobre esto, no dejes que una discusión tan simple las aleje, te recomendaría que entre más pronto arreglen las cosas más fácil será así

-está bien, gracias mamá

-eres mi pequeña y tengo que cuidarte

-si-sonrió Nozomi sintiéndose más tranquila

.

-Elichika-la mamá de Eli entro a su habitación, ella estaba echada en su cama pensando las cosas, pensando en cómo disculparse con Nozomi, no quería que por culpa de esa discusión no tuvieran su cita al día siguiente

-estoy bien-hablo Eli aun echada sin verla directamente, su mamá sonrió comprensiva, se sentó al borde de la cama

-que paso?

-nada…

-tan testaruda como siempre, debería cambiar esa actitud-Eli no respondió, seguía dándole la espalda

-cuéntame, soy tu madre y merezco saberlo

-…es que… Nozomi hizo algo…

-y eso te molesto?

-…-Eli se quedó pensativa, no fue eso lo que la molesto, fue el hecho de verla ser cercana con otra chica-…no…

-entonces

-me puse celosa… es que… ella estaba con una chica, acepto la creación de su club sin completar todos los requisitos…

-entonces te molesto que sea cercana a esa chica

-si

-ella te quiere y lo sabes, si ella acepto la creación de ese club debe ser por algo, ella no lo haría por molestarte

-lo se… pero me molesta pensar que acepta ese club por que le agrada esa chica

-realmente eres muy celosa Elichika-Eli puso su almohada sobre su cabeza

-¿Qué hago?

-disculparte, dejarle explicarse y sobre todo decirle porque te molestaste, sabes cómo es Nozomi-chan, tal vez piensa que hizo algo muy malo, sabes cómo se puede poner cuando esta triste

Esto último hizo que reaccionar

-iré hablar con ella-se paró decidida

-pero… ya es tarde y…

-no puedo dejarlo hasta mañana, la abuela siempre decía que no podía dejar las cosas para después si puedo resolverlo ahora

-está bien, pero es tarde

-si…-su cara enrojeció un poco-…yo…

-supongo que si se reconcilian te quedaras a pasar la noche con ella

-si… pero… no pienses mal de mí… yo…

-Elichika aún es pequeña para hacer ese tipo de cosas-su mamá puso una sonrisa pícara-pero si lo hacen se gentil con ella

-eh?... n-n-no… yo no voy a… yo no pensaba eso…

-es su primera vez y….

-¡AAAH!...-Eli se tapó los oídos avergonzada- ¡no voy hacer eso!...

Su mamá continúo burlándose de la rubia hasta que salió de la casa. Al estar en la calle se sintió más tranquila, su mamá lograba ponerle los nervios de punta con esas insinuaciones, trato de no pensar mucho en ello, empezó a caminar en dirección al departamento de la su novia.

.

Nozomi hablo un largo rato más con su mamá, como era tarde pensó en ir a ver a Eli al día siguiente y tratar de arreglar el problema, después de esa llamada se quedó pensando unos largos minutos, Eli no tenía razón de estar celosa pero no la culpaba, ella misma se ponía celosa cuando llegaban a clases y algunas chicas rodeaban a la rubia, o al abrir su casillero encontraba cartas de declaración o dulces, Eli obviamente se deshacía de ello, aunque encontraba chocolate no los comía, Eli solo tenía en su mente y corazón a la pelimorada, Nozomi no entendía entonces porque ponerse celosa por algo tan simple, ella nunca le dio alguna razón para que actuara así, al igual que Eli solía recibir obsequios o cartas pero también se deshacía de estos porque para ella solo estaba Eli, pensando todas estas cosas se metió a la ducha.

Estaba en la tina recordando algunos sucesos pasados, Eli siempre solía ponerse celosa cuando alguien se le acercaba, esa no era la única vez, pero antes eran amigas, así que Eli no podía hacer mucho ni enojarse, en cambio ahora eran pareja, tal vez si tenía derecho, ¿o no?, el sonido del timbre la sacaron de sus pensamientos, no imaginaba quien podría ser a esa hora, pensó en Eli pero lo descarto, era muy tarde, luego pensó en el administrador del lugar, también lo descarto porque había pagado todas sus cuentas, sus padres no tocarían la puerta, tampoco podría ser un vecino puesto que ella era la única que vivía en ese piso, no quiso salir de la tina así que espero, a los pocos minutos dejo de escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Con desgano se levantó de la tina y se envolvió con la toalla, tal vez si se apuraba sabría quien había tocado, había salido de la tina y estaba buscando su ropa, había estado tan preocupada que olvido llevar ropa de cambio, solo tenía ropa interior, se la puso volvió a envolverse con la toalla, a pesar de saber que estaba sola y nadie la miraba en ropa interior sentía un poco de vergüenza.

Salió al pasillo esperando escuchar algo o alguien que estuviera afuera pero nada, decidió ir a su habitación y vestirse.

-Nozomi , ¿Dónde estab..?-ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente, Nozomi entro a su habitación encontrándose con cierta rubia quien al parecer era quien estuvo tocando el timbre minutos atrás, no tenía que preguntarse como entro ya que ella misma le dio una copia de sus llaves

-…Eli…chi…-Nozomi la miro sorprendida, quiso acercarse a la rubia pero sintió que algo rodaba por su cuerpo, miro al suelo viendo la toalla quedando solo en ropa interior, agradecía haberse puesto algo, se abrazó y agacho avergonzada

-lo… ¡losientomucho!- Eli se atropelló con las palabras, se apresuró a acercarse a su novia, se quitó su casaca y la puso sobre los hombros de Nozomi para cubrirla

Ambas estaban con los rostros rojos, sobre todo Eli, como no obtuvo respuesta decidió entrar por su propia cuenta pensando que Nozomi no quería abrirle, ahora entendía porque no le abrió la puerta antes

-¿qu-que… ha-haces acá?-pregunto Nozomi sin verla, trato de cubrirse inútilmente con la casaca de la rubia

-vi-vine a ve-ver…te…-Eli se alejó un poco-…sa-saldré ha-has…ta … que es-estés….lista…-Eli iba a alejarse pero termino enredándose con la toalla que aún estaba en el suelo e inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su novia…

Eli estaba paralizada, estaba en el suelo sobre Nozomi, esta tenía la cara roja y evitaba verla en todo momento, la rubia sintió algo grande, suave, blando y agradable al tacto, no tenía que dirigir su vista a ese lugar, ¿Por qué siempre que caía sobre Nozomi terminaba agarrándole ahí?, trato de hablar pero no pudo, sus labios estaban temblando, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, en cambio de eso su vista le jugaba una mala broma. Tenía a Nozomi prácticamente a su merced, no se movía ni trataba de apartarla, tampoco la veía, solo mantuvo la vista apartada con el rostro en llamas.

-…No… Nozo….-su pecho empezó a latir con fuerza, sentia el propio latir del corazón de Nozomi ya que su mano estaba en ese lugar, no sabía porque pero empezó a acercarse al rostro de la mayor, esta pareció no darse cuenta, solo lo noto cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros, Nozomi estaba sorprendida, avergonzada y algo asustada, sentía una inmensa calor en una parte en específico de su cuerpo, sabía que debía apartar a la rubia pero a la vez no quería, empezó a cerrar los ojos esperando el contacto, el contacto que nunca llego, Eli de forma precipitada se puso de pie y salió prácticamente corriendo, salió tan rápido que choco con la puerta, aun temblando se las ingenió para abría la puerta y salir de la habitación, todo su cuerpo lo sentía caliente, necesitaba algo frio, muy frio para poder bajar su temperatura.

Nozomi se quedó en el suelo sin entender del todo lo que había paso, al reaccionar trato de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, aun podía sentir lo fuerte que latía su corazón, ya cuando estuvo lista salió de su habitación, Eli no estaba afuera como lo pensó, busco en la sala pero tampoco, entro a la cocina en donde encontró a la rubia con algo en la cabeza

-…E-E-Elichi…-se acercó un poco preocupada, Eli tenía algo de hielo en la cabeza-estas bien?-Nozomi pensó que Eli se había golpeado con algo o lastimado al momento de caer y por eso tenía ese hielo

-s-si…-contesto la rubia dejando el hielo, después de esa rápida enfriada ya se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero aun así sentía como latía su corazón con fuerza-…siento lo que paso… entre a buscarte y…-su cara volvió a tomar color, se puso nuevamente el hielo en la frente, recordar a Nozomi en ropa interior no ayudaba, y más si sus recuerdos terminaban cuando cayó sobre ella y le agarro... su cara tomo más color-…!lo siento!...-se puso de pie haciendo reverencias-…!fue un accidente!... lo juro… yo no quise… nunca haría algo así… no fue mi intención… perdona, perdona….

Eli continuo haciendo reverencias y pidiendo disculpas, Nozomi soltó una pequeña risilla, le causaba cierta gracia ver a la rubia tan apenada

-está bien Elichi… creo que…-aparto un poco la vista avergonzada-…también tuve la culpa… debí haberte contestado cuando tocaste la puerta

-no, fue mi culpa por haber entrado sin permiso,… yo no debí… no volveré a entrar…

-Elichi…-Nozomi se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo por atrás-si dices eso me molestare más contigo

-¿más?-Eli la miro a los ojos, en ese momento recordó la razón por la que fue a buscarla

-…sobre eso… yo vine a…-fue silenciada al sentir los dedos de Nozomi sobre sus labios

-no te gusta dejar las cosas pendientes, verdad-sonrió la mayor, se acercó al rostro de la rubia y deposito un beso corto en su mejilla

-¿no estas molesta?-preguntó Eli confundida y algo avergonzada por el beso

-Elichi está molesta conmigo?-pregunto Nozomi con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia

-n-no, yo… vine a disculparme por la forma en que te hable-Eli la miro decidida, tomo la mano de Nozomi la cual aún estaba posada sobre su rostro, con delicadeza le dio en beso sin despegar su vista de los ojos de Nozomi-perdóname por favor, no debí hablarte así… no tengo justificación por lo que hice…

Nozomi solo sonrió ante la disculpa de su novia, le dio un beso en la frente para luego abrazarla con fuerza, Eli al sentir la cercanía correspondió al abrazo acercándola más a su cuerpo

-Elichi tonta… yo también tuve la culpa… lo siento mucho…

-Nozomi…-Eli se separó un poco para poder verla al rostro- estoy perdonada?-pregunto preocupada, acariciando con delicadeza el rostro e la mayor

-si-sonrió Nozomi dándole un beso en la mejilla- yo estoy perdonada?

-no tengo nada que perdonar-esta vez fue Eli quien beso su mejilla-yo tuve toda la culpa

-Elichi-Nozomi hizo un mohín- fue culpa de ambas

-pero…

-y que pasara ahora-Nozomi la interrumpió-tú tienes la última palabra, ¿aceptaras el club de ídolos?

-…-Eli bajo un poco la vista, no quería hacerlo pero tal vez Nozomi tenía una buena razón para eso- ¿te interesan las ídolos?

-creo que tu pregunta es si me interesa Yazawa-san

-te interesa!?-Eli frunció el ceño en molestia

-así que Elichi en verdad estaba celosa

-no, yo no….-la rubia bajo la vista en afirmación, no podía mentirle a Nozomi, era cierto, estaba celosa

-acaso Elichi no confía en mi amor…-Eli se sonrojo por lo dicho, levanto un poco la vista encontrándose una sonrisa y mirada burlona de parte de Nozomi

-…si confió pero…

-¿pero?

-no me gustas verte con otra persona, lo siento, trato de evitarlo pero no puedo, simplemente me molesta verte con alguien que no sea yo y…

No pudo terminar de hablar, Nozomi la tomo del rostro y la beso, Eli tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, al hacerlo envolvió la cintura de la mayor con su brazos atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, el beso fue como siempre, dulce, lento y cálido, se separaron unos segundos en busca de aire, Eli iba a acercarse de nuevo pero Nozomi empezó a caminar tomando su mano para que la siguiera

-eh? Nozomi?... espera…-Nozomi la ignoro, la guio hasta su habitación y la empujo sobre la cama, para luego echarse sobre la rubia. Eli iba a decir algo pero fue silenciada nuevamente por los labios de la mayor, no paso mucho para que correspondiera aunque de forma torpe.

La rubia estaba más que nerviosa, por un momento pensó que Nozomi quería hacer algo más, pero esta solo la besaba de forma suave y gentil como siempre, se separó un poco para poder respirar, ambas se quedaron viendo, Eli la veía con sorpresa y vergüenza mientras que la mayor tenía una expresión tranquila y relajada

-No-Nozomi…-Eli la llamo antes de que la mayor volviera a besarla

-no quieres que te bese Elichi?-pregunto la mayor algo preocupada

-n-no es eso… solo que…

-que pasa Elichi?-Nozomi acaricio sus mejillas, podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba la rubia sin que se lo dijera

-e-es incómodo…

-Elichi quiere estar arriba?-Eli se puso completamente roja, para Eli esto fue como una insinuación de que harían algo más, Nozomi no espero una respuesta, se hecho e hizo que Eli estuviera arriba, Eli aun no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿estaba bien hacerlo?, ¿Nozomi estaba bien con eso?, ¿realmente lo iban hacer?... trato de no hacerse más preguntas, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Nozomi.

Aun con dudas Eli beso a Nozomi, está por su parte correspondió, sus besos siempre fueron suaves y lentos, algo que sorprendió a la mayor, fue sentir algo húmedo sobre sus labios, sabía lo que era, a pesar de estar juntas ya un mes aún no se habían besado de esa forma, siempre había sido solo un contacto y movimiento de labios, esto la sorprendió y asusto

-es-espera…-Nozomi aparto a Eli, ambas estaban rojas y mirándose con sorpresa

-l-lo siento… no debí… ir t-tan rápido…-hablo arrepentida la rubia

-n-no… es que… me sorprendiste…-ambas se quedaron calladas unos largos minutos, Nozomi no estaba segura de que decir, tal vez ya era tiempo de besarse así, pero le incomodaba aparte no se imaginaba que Eli seria quien intentaría ese tipo de besos

-Elichi…-Nozomi rompió el silencio-… ¿está bien esto?...-esa mirada tímido hizo derretir el corazón de la rubia, con delicadeza tomo el rostro de la mayor y empezó a acercarse

-está bien por mi…-volvieron a unir sus labios, Eli la volvió a echar en la cama quedando ella arriba, trato de no apresurarse mucho ni parecer impaciente, Nozomi solo correspondió el beso sin intentar hacer algo más… Eli decidió intentarlo de nuevo pero nuevamente fue empujada, Nozomi se asustó al sentir la mano de Eli sobre su abdomen

-E-Elichi…. porque hiciste eso?...-pregunto Nozomi tapándose el rostro con la almohada

-es que…-Eli estaba igual de roja que la mayor-… como tú no hacías nada… quise intentarlo yo…

-eh?...-Nozomi aparto la almohada mirándola avergonzada y pareciendo entender algo-…Elichi yo… solo quería que nos besemos

-Eh!?-Eli se sorprendió por sus palabras, debía reconocer que por un momento pensó que Nozomi quería hacer algo más, se sentía tonta por haberlo malinterpretado

El silencio de la rubia hicieron entender a Nozomi que la había malinterpretado, tal vez fue normal, estaban en la cama, besándose, tal vez por eso lo rubia lo malinterpreto, Nozomi se puso más roja al pensar en esto

-pe-e… ¡PERVERTIDA!...-grito Nozomi tirándole una almohada- ¡Elichi es pervertida!...-Nozomi empezó a tirarle todo lo que encontró a su alcance

-¿Qué?,… es-espera… no lo soy…-Eli trataba inútilmente de cubrirse de la agresión de su novia-… tu empezaste… tu preguntaste si estaba bien hacer esto… Nozomi para…

-me refería a ese tipo de beso, no a….-Nozomi estaba completamente roja, se había detenido un momento de su agresión para luego continuar tirando cosas sobre la rubia-… yo no pensaba hacer ese tipo de cosas,… Elichi pervertida…

Después de que Nozomi se tranquilizara y dejara de aventarle cosas a la rubia esta trato de hablar, Nozomi estaba aún en su cama cubriéndose con la sabanas, sabía que estaba roja sin necesidad de verla

-Nozomi…-Eli se acercó, con cuidado acaricio su cabeza- lo siento, fue mi culpa por malinterpretarte… Nozomi…

La pelimorada seguía sin responderle, estaba avergonzada por lo que Eli trato de hacer pero más que eso porque se dio cuenta que fue su culpa o en parte…

-Elichi… mi mamá llamo y…-Nozomi se puso más roja aún, si era posible-…dijo que para reconciliarme contigo tenía que… tenía que…. ¡besarte estando ambas en la cama!-soltó la pelimorada avergonzada

-eh?... por eso me trajiste acá?...-Nozomi asintió, era obvio el propósito de su mamá al decir que haga eso, y fue muy ingenua al no notarlo, Eli también tuvo culpa pero sabía que tuvo esas ideas raras por lo que le dijo su madre cuando salió de su casa, en conclusión se dejaron llevar por lo que dijeron sus madres. Al pensar en esto Eli no pudo evitar reír, Nozomi fue muy ingenua al escuchar la recomendación de su madre y ella por escuchar los comentarios de la suya

-Nozomi…-la destapo para mirarla a la cara, estaba abrazando el peluche de zorro que le regalo en su primera cita, fue lo único que no le aventó-… supongo que ambas caímos en el juego de nuestras madres… mi mamá también dijo algo así y por eso… te malinterprete… lo siento…

Nozomi la miro apenada, aun se negaba a salir de su escondite, Eli para tranquilizarla empezó a acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, después le dio su mejor sonrisa, tomo su mano y la beso

-siento mucho esto, yo no haría algo que no quisieras además…-sus mejillas tomaron mas color pero quería ser sincera con su novia- …. Aun no es momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas…

-tú fuiste quien intento hacerlo conmigo…-se quejó Nozomi haciendo un puchero

-y-ya te dije que fue por lo que mi mamá dijo…-se defendió la rubia

-que fue lo que te dijo?-pregunto la mayor curiosa

-…n-no te lo voy a decir…

-yo te dije lo que mi mamá dijo, Elichi también tiene que decirlo

-no lo hare

-¡Elichi!-Nozomi continuo haciendo pucheros, sabía que la rubia cedía cuando lo hacia

-bien tu ganas…-contesto al cabo de unos minutos-… dijo que sea gentil contigo cuando lo hiciéramos…

El rostro de Nozomi volvió a tomar color, le aventó una almohada y volvió a esconderse bajo las sabanas

-¡Elichi es una pervertida!

-¡Que!, tú me dijiste que te lo dijera… Nozomi…

-pervertida, pervertida, ¡Elichi pervertida!...

Continuaron con esa situación cerca de una hora más, al final terminaron en risas y burlas, después de hablar sobre ello quedaron en olvidarlo, sabían cómo eran sus madres, Eli decidió quedarse a pasar la noche ahí.

.

.

Eli abrió los ojos encontrándose con su hermosa novia en sus brazos, ya habían dormido incontable veces jutas pero no dejaba de maravillarse por lo hermosa que se veía cuando dormía, se movió un poco tratando de separarse para poder ir a preparar el desayuno, Nozomi entre sueños la abrazo con fuerza impidiéndoselo, se rindió al cabo de unos minutos, estaba muy cómoda, decidió esperar a que Nozomi se despertara lo cual podría tardar, la noche anterior o mejor dicho en la madrugada recién se acostaron, estuvieron toda la noche hablando y jugando.

Nozomi despertó media hora después, cuando lo hizo ya eran cerca de las diez.

-…Eli…chi…-bostezo estirándose-… buenos días…-saludo desanimada, se sentó en la cama, vio la hora y volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de la rubia

-acabas de despertar y ya vas a volver a dormirte-hablo la rubia burlona

-Elichi…-hizo un mohín-…tengo sueño…

-eso te pasa por estar tan hiperactiva toda la noche

-Elichi también tuvo la culpa-se quejó la mayor-tu eres la que no paraba de hablar

-aún no hemos resuelto el problema de esa chica

-tu eres la presidenta y tienes la última palabra

-Nozomi ya lo hablamos, siento lo que dije, estaba molesta

-o celosa

-bien tu ganas, pero aun no me has dicho que hay entre esa chica y tu

-nada, tu eres la que se hace ideas extrañas y lo sabes-Nozomi le dio la espalda, recordar la discusión que tuvieron la molesto un poco

-Nozomi…-Eli la abrazo por atrás, Nozomi se sonrojo encogiéndose un poco para ocultar su rostro rojo-siento lo que pasó… pero ya te explique porque me puse así…

-… está bien…-Nozomi soltó un suspiro-… lo siento yo también, hay algo que no te dije

Eli se puso algo seria, Nozomi se volvió a girar para ver a la rubia

-Elichi, quita esa expresión que no es nada malo

-entonces-pregunto la rubia impaciente sin poder ocultar sus celos

-ella nos ayudó en la campaña para el consejo estudiantil-Eli se quedó confundida, prefirió no decir nada y esperar a que Nozomi terminara de explicarse-ella es quien reparto nuestros volantes, le dije que a cambio de su ayuda le permitiríamos la creación de su club aun si no cumplía todos los requisitos

-…-Eli se quedó callada, tenía lógica, ahora lo único que sentía era culpabilidad por portarse así- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-ayer no me dejaste hablar y después… bueno, estaba molesta y por eso me fui sin explicártelo del todo…

-lo siento…-se volvió a disculpar la rubia, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo

-olvidémoslo-sonrió la mayor-que vas hacer con su club?

-…si ya se lo prometiste entonces no tengo opción…-contesto la rubia-…con que cumpla los demás requisitos estoy bien…

-estas segura?, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo

-está bien, además ella nos ayudó en la campaña… aunque nos habríamos evitado este problema si me lo hubieras dicho antes…

-tú ya admitiste que tenías toda la culpa-hablo Nozomi de forma burlona y juguetona

-espera, sabes que también tuviste la culpa

-ahora Elichi me echara toda la culpa, Elichi es cruel-fingió estar dolida por las palabras de la rubia

-Nozomi, no cambies lo que digo

-ahora Elichi me dice mentirosa, Elichi cruel-fingió estar llorando

-¡Nozomi!

-ahora Elichi me grita-fingió llorar más alto- solo falta que me pegues…

-mouh… Nozomi…-se acercó y la beso en la frente, Nozomi dejo de fingir su llanto para verla, Eli sin dudarlo la beso, Nozomi rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia apegándola mas

Estuvieron hasta el mediodía en la cama, haciendo se bromas, dándose algunos besos rápidos y cortos, jugando a juegos de palabras o memoria.

Todos los domingos tenía una cita pero había ocasiones en que se quedaban en casa de una de ellas para disfrutar del día, decidieron prepara algo y quedarse viendo películas o jugando a algo.

Fue tanta la insistencia de Nozomi que Eli termino preparando Yakiniku, y como no habían todos los ingredientes tuvo que ir a comprarlos, mientras tanto Nozomi se quedó a ordenar la habitación, se bañó, y fue preparando los demás ingredientes hasta que llego la rubia con lo que faltaba, ambas prepararon el almuerzo juntas, no sabían cómo explicar esa sensación, cuando estaba solas y se portaban así de intimas sentían como si ese fuera solo su mundo, todo era perfecto, estar ahí con la persona que más amaban, no podían pedir nada más en el mundo

.

terminaron de almorzar y ver la segunda película, Nozomi estaba un poco aburrida porque las películas que escogieron fue de romance con drama, se ofreció a lavar el servicio como excusa para salir de la habitación, aun no le hallaba el gusto a ese tipo de películas. Después de lavar y ordenar los cubiertos se dispuso a regresar a la habitación, mientras cruzaba el pasillo el timbre del departamento sonó, al abrir se encontró con un joven que llevaba una caja junto con flores, firmo el documento indicando que había recibido los obsequios.

Fue a la sala para poner las flores en agua, leyó la nota, su mamá era quien le enviaba esto, en la nota decía " _espero que hayas tenido una noche agradable con Eli-chan, que es más que seguro, te mando una caja de chocolates para que lo disfruten juntas_ ", vio la caja de chocolates, lo iba a ignorar porque no le gusta mucho el dulce pero se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez por eso su madre se lo envió.

Entro a su habitación encontrándose a su rubia pegada a la pantalla, ni siquiera noto su presencia pero no le importó, busco en uno de sus cajones algo para cubrir los ojos de la rubia, después de buscar encontró un pañuelo celeste, agarro el control apagando la pantalla, Eli la vio un poco molesta por interrumpirle la película

-Elichi, yo también me puedo poner celosa-abrazo a Eli de forma cariñosa, la rubia se avergonzó un poco pero a la vez se puso expectante, conocía esa mirada y sonrisa, sabía que la pelimorada tenía algo en mente-no me gusta que pongas más atención a un aparato que a mi

-so-solo miraba la película…-contesto nerviosa, Nozomi estaba muy cerca de su rostro, tenía un mal presentimiento

-Elichi que tal si jugamos a algo- esa tierna mirada que decía, "puedes confiar en mi", para Eli significaba "ten cuidado, algo trama"

-q-que quieres… jugar…?-sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntar pero no podía decirle que no a su novia

-ya lo sabrás, solo quédate quieta-contesto de forma juguetona, no le dio tiempo a responder, Nozomi vendo los ojos a la rubia- Elichi, vamos a ver que tanto sabes de chocolates

-chocolate-hablo la rubia emocionada, esa era su palabra favorita después del nombre de su novia

-si, supongo que si te gusta la idea, verdad-Eli asintió, aun no entendía en qué consistía el juego pero tal vez no era tan malo

-te iré dando a probar chocolates y tú me dirás sus diferentes sabores, si no adivinas tendrás que hacerme un favor pero si adivinas yo tendré que hacerte un favor o… lo que quieras…-no sabía si era su imaginación pero lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz que la emociono, trato de calmarse y concentrarse para ganar más favores o… ordenes.

-Elichi, abre la boca-Eli obedeció y al instante sintió el sabor dulce-que es lo que tiene, Elichi?

-chocolate, manjar blanco y trozos de maní

-nada mal Elichi, ¿quieres tu favor ahora o para después?-pregunto Nozomi mientras sacaba otro chocolate

-a-ahora…-hablo tímidamente

-tienes agallas Elichi, te escucho, que pedirás

-…un…be-beso…-Nozomi se sonrojo, agradecía que Eli estuviera vendada

-no tenemos que jugar para que te ganes besos… -Nozomi hablo igual de tímida y avergonzada, tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos-pero si quieres…-y finalizando toda palabra la beso, a pesar de ser solo un contacto de labios como siempre, podía sentir el dulce del chocolate en los suaves labios de la rubia, Eli movió sus labios con algo de rudeza

-…hmp…-Nozomi se separó avergonzada-…Elichi tonta…-susurro apenada

-…me deje llevar… lo siento…

-e-esta… está bien… a-abre la boca…

Eli obedeció, volví a ganar, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron comiendo chocolate y besándose, Eli no atino en algunos pero Nozomi aun así continuo con los besos, trato de que sean cortos porque sentía que si se dejaba llevar tal vez no podría parar.

-Elichi, este es el último chocolate-Nozomi saco el último de la caja

-el ultimo?, cuantos eran-pregunto la rubia, aun tenía los ojos vendados

-mm, según la caja eran unos treinta, ¿estás bien?, mucho dulce te puede hacer daño

-el chocolate no puede hacerme daño-sonrió la rubia confiada

-si tú lo dices, de todas formas ya es tarde para preocuparnos de eso, ya te terminaste la caja

-no quieres comerte el ultimo?, tu mamá te lo envió para ti

-prefiero vértelo comer-Nozomi le dio el ultimo chocolate, Eli aun no termino cuando beso a la mayor, Nozomi se sorprendió y más porque sintió una parte del chocolate en sus labios, Eli estaba empujándolo para compartirlo

-…ahmp… Elmmh…-Eli no se separó, Nozomi dejos escapar un leve gemido, Eli aprovecho esto para pasarle el ultimo trozo de chocolate que quedaba…

Como Nozomi había cedido, Eli la empujo contra el suelo y continuo con el beso, no quería separarse, no aun, por primera vez sentía los interiores de Nozomi, era tan dulce y adictivo como lo había imaginado.

Nozomi estaba al comienzo nerviosa y asustada pero no paso mucho hasta que se dejó llevar, incluso el estar abajo no impido que tomara el dominio, para sorpresa de Eli fue Nozomi quien dirigió el beso, sus lenguas lucharon por el poder, Eli no se lo dejo fácil pero Nozomi termino ganando y dominando completamente a la rubia, quien ahora estaba bajo la pelimorada soltando leves gemidos.

Nozomi se separó después de unos minutos, ambas estaban algo agitadas por la ausencia de aire

-Eli…-no pudo terminar de hablar, Eli se quitó la venda de los ojos y la volvió a besar de la misma forma, esta vez trató de mantenerse sobre la mayor quien luchaba por el dominio…

.

.

-buenos días Non-chan-saludo Eli, ambas estaban en clases y Nozomi llego un poco tarde

-bueno… días…-contesto Nozomi bostezando

-parece que no dormiste bien-hablo un poco burlona la rubia

-adivina de quien es la culpa-Nozomi hizo un mohín, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

-si ayer me fui temprano de tu departamento-hablo Eli igual e avergonzada recordando lo que paso la tarde anterior

-quien crees que ordeno todo el desastre

-solo fue una caja de chocolates-Nozomi se puso más roja

-¡Elichi tonta!, ¡no pude dormir!...

-¿querías que me quede a dormir contigo?-pregunto la rubia aun sin entender, esto solo hizo que Nozomi se avergonzara mas

-¡Elichi tonta!-se abrazó escondiendo su rostro sobre la mesa y brazos

-eh?...Nozomi?... paso algo?...-Eli la movió un poco pero la mayor seguía negándose a verla

- _Elichi es una tonta_ -pensó Nozomi- _como pudo dormir tranquilamente después de eso… después de como… nos besamos…. Ah… ¡Elichi es una idiota!_

 _-¿Por qué siento que está pensando algo de mí?-_ se preguntó la rubia aun confundida

-Elichi…-Nozomi la llamo pero aun sin verla

-si?, que pasa Nozomi?

-que soñaste anoche?

-…-Nozomi miro a la rubia al ver que no tenía respuesta, Eli tenía el rostro rojo, parecía como si estuviera hirviendo, incluso podía ver el vapor saliendo de su cabeza

-ara, Elichi está ardiendo, tal vez Elichi tuvo sueños… calientes…-Eli trato de protestar, decir algo pero no podía hablar- así que Elichi no lo va a negar…-Nozomi continuo con la burla

-t-tu también…-logro hablar la rubia, Nozomi se puso igual de roja que Eli, volvió a esconder su rostro

-¡Elichi idiota!

Continuaron así hasta que entro su tutora, antes de empezar la clase dio un comunicado

-cada año se seleccionan dos alumnas, una de primero y otra de segundos para representarnos en un proyecto de ciencias, este año ha sido seleccionada la señorita Tojo Nozomi –hablo la profesora-tendrás que trabajar con Yumiko Miura toda esta semana y el fin de semana harán un viaje a…

-espere-Eli se puso de pie interrumpiendo a la profesora, tenía que buscar una excusa para librar a Nozomi de esa situación, no quería ni imaginar a Nozomi trabajando con esa chica-Nozomi es vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y… mm… necesito su ayuda, ¿no puede ir otra alumna?

-no, sobre el consejo estudiantil, la directora dijo que te ayudaría personalmente, además al ocupar ambas el primer puesto no habrá problemas

-pero…

-lo siento, ya está decidido

Nozomi miro a Eli la cual obviamente estaba molesta y de antemano celosa, soltó un suspiro pesado, esa iba a ser una larga semana, no tenía problemas trabajar con esa chica de segundo pero sabía que Eli no se iba a separar de ella en toda la semana, al parecer Eli aun no había superado sus celos y tal vez no lo haría nunca, volvió a soltar un suspiro esperando que todo salga bien….

.

.

.

 **siento la demora, no tuve inter, no hubo luz. me fui de viaje, todo seguido en este fin de semana, jeje , espero k les guste**

 **!hasta pronto!** **;)**


	26. INSEGURIDAD

Nozomi estaba en la biblioteca trabajando con su nueva compañera, Yumiko Miura, no le importaría mucho en otras circunstancias, excepto que tenía a Eli a unas cuantas mesas a su lado quien no le despegaba los ojos de encima, vigilaba cada movimiento, cada vez que hablaba con la rubia de segundo, cada vez que giraba a verla, cada movimiento lo tenía perfectamente vigilado. Esto inquietaba un poco a la pelimorada, entendía que Eli estuviera algo celosa pero no tenía que vigilarla como si fuera a hacer algo malo.

Solo esa mañana le habían dicho que trabajaría con Yumiko y ya se sentía estresada al pensar que así sería toda la semana, y para colmo ambas tendrían que hacer solas el trabajo, ningún docente podía ayudarlas, solo revisar sus avances, Eli había aceptado darle su espacio pero eso no significaba que la dejaría.

-Nozomi-san-hablo Yumiko con una sonrisa-no te importa que te llame por tu nombre, verdad

-eh?... no, no hay problema-contesto Nozomi con una sonrisa la cual se esfumo al sentir una aura oscura cerca, se giró a ver a Eli quien obviamente se veía molesta, incluso podía ver su energía que emanaba de su cuerpo, soltó un suspiro cansado

-qué te parece si el trabajo lo hacemos de acuerdo a esto-le enseño un libro-¿te parece bien?

-me parece bien-volvió a sonreír y otra vez se puso tensa al recordar a Eli

-entonces está decidido, tratemos de avanzar hoy lo que podamos, como solo tenemos una semana creo que deberíamos considerar el de encontrarnos después de clases, ¿te parece bien?

-claro, creo que sería lo mejor y…-se giró a ver a Eli, quien parecía más molesta, su energía incluso había crecido, si con la mirada se matara YumiKo habría desaparecido en cuestión de segundos

-y?...

-… que tal si por lo pronto avanzamos por nuestra cuenta y mañana comparamos información-hablo Nozomi algo nerviosa mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se paraba

-como quieras-contesto Yumiko algo confundida, se percató también que Eli no dejaba de verlas, sonrió de forma maliciosa-entonces hasta mañana-Yumiko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nozomi, está por inercia se separó confundida y algo avergonzada- lo siento, por mi descendencia acostumbro saludar y despedirme así-hablo cerca del rostro de Nozomi, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Eli.

Eli estuvo a punto de pararse y reclamarle a Yumiko pero Nozomi se le adelanto, se despidió con una reverencia y tiro de Eli para salir de la biblioteca lo más rápido antes de que hiciera un escándalo o algo peor.

-no tenías que estar viéndome así todo el rato-hablo Nozomi un poco molesta por el comportamiento de Eli, ambas estaban de camino a sus casas

-que tienes que decir del beso que te dio-Eli no se ando con rodeos

-ella es parte de Estados Unidos, allá es normal hacer eso

-¡pero acá no!, no tenía por qué besarte y por su bien más vale que no lo vuelva a hacer

-¡Eli!-la rubia la miro dolida, Nozomi no solía llamarla solo por su nombre

-no me culpes, sabes que ella te estuvo coqueteando-Nozomi soltó un suspiro pesado, Eli no iba a ceder y lo tenía claro

-Elichi, toda persona que se me acerca la ves con odio como si quisiera algo conmigo

-sabes que esa tal Yumiko si te estaba coqueteando, te miraba demasiado, te beso, estaba muy cerca de ti, te hablaba demasiado cerca del rostro…

-¡Eli!-volvió a llamarla solo por su nombre, Eli se calló pero eso no quitaba de que estuviera molesta-quieras o no voy a tener que trabajar con ella, será mejor que me des un poco más de espacio en esta semana, no quiero problemas

-pero…

-solo será una semana-Nozomi la miro molesta, esto hizo dudar un poco a Eli en sus reclamos

-está bien…-hablo un poco cabizbaja, Nozomi se sintió un poco culpable pero no se retractaría-a cambio de algo

-qué cosa?

-no te volverá a besar, para empezar, en segundo lugar, no te llamara por tu nombre, tercero, no estará más de un metro cerca de ti y no te hablara a no ser que sea necesario

-sabes que lo que pides es imposible-Nozomi parecía cada vez más enojada- porque te pones tan celosa?, acaso no confías en mí?

-claro que si, pero eres hermosa, cualquiera se te acercaría en un intento de seducirte, digo, nadie es ciego, cualquier que te ve reconocería que ve a una princesa o incluso creería que es un bello ángel caído del cielo-Nozomi se sonrojo, no sabía si lo decía solo para que no se enojara tanto o lo decía enserio, al ver a la rubia seria y completamente segura de sus palabras se puso más roja

- _¡Elichi tonta!-_ pensó la mayor con el rostro más rojo que nunca

-eh? Nozomi?, ya no vas a decir nada?, tienes la cara roja

-l-lo que dijiste… es lo que piensas de mí?...

-estoy segura que no soy la única, cualquiera que te ve reconocería tu belleza, no solo físicamente, eres perfecta en todos los sentidos-Nozomi no podía estar más avergonzada, y lo peor Eli seguía viéndola como si lo que dijo no fuera algo nuevo, como si fuera lo más normal, solía decir que es hermosa pero esta vez incluso la comparo con un ángel y dijo muchas cosas mas

-¡Elichi idiota!-se quejó la mayor evitando verla

-¿eh? ¿Qué hice?, ¿aun estas molesta por lo de Yumiko? No te veré así de nuevo si no te le acercas tanto… Nozomi… Nozomi no me ignores…

Continuaron caminando, Nozomi evito ver o hablar con Eli la cual creía que la pelimorada aún seguía molesta por lo que paso en la biblioteca, era ajena a que su novia se había avergonzado por sus sinceras palabras, prefirió ya no insistir. Al momento en que se separaron

-Elichi-Nozomi la llamo, estaba un poco más calmada- esta semana… quisiera que me des un poco más de espacio, sé que te molesta que trabaje con Yumiko-san pero…mmph…

Eli no la dejo terminar, ya se esperaba que le pediría algo así, abrazo con fuerza a Nozomi mientras profundizaba en beso, después de todo estaría una semana sin tener ese contacto al que se había vuelto adicta.

-… es-estamos en la calle-hablo la mayor avergonzada por el inesperado beso

-no me culpes-se quejó la rubia- te daré tu espacio pero no dejes que esa presumida se te acerque tanto y menos que tengan un contacto incensario

-…e-está bien-Nozomi soltó un suspiro pesado- hablare con ella para que no lo vuelva a hacer

.

Eli llego a su casa, aún estaba molesta por tener que estar distante a Nozomi por una semana, no era necesario llegar a eso pero sabía que era su culpa por presionarla tanto, aunque no entendía porque Nozomi tuvo que llegar a ese extremo, era normal que se molestara si veía a otra chica besando a su novia, aunque fue en la mejilla, no tenía que hacerlo.

Su mamá noto su semblante de preocupación, decido darle su espacio y hablar con ella cuando este más tranquila, Eli con pasos pesados subió a su habitación y se hecho en su cama.

Estuvo mirando el techo cerca de media hora, estaba aburrida y pensar en Nozomi trabajando con Yumiko solo la provocaba, tendría que evitar pensar en ello durante una semana, el sonido del teléfono hizo que reaccionara, con pesar se levantó a contestar

-alo?...

-one-chan-escucho a su hermana pequeña al otro lado de la línea

-Alisa-si algo podía tranquilizarla era la voz de su pequeña hermana o la de su abuela-como has estado, siento no haberte llamado últimamente

-no te preocupes, tambien hemos estado acá un poco ocupados, ¿y mamá?

-está bien, no te preocupes, ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?¿y la abuela?

-está bien, estos últimos días nos pusimos a arreglar el almacén, encontramos varias cosas, incluso su trofeos de bailarina, también un álbum de fotos que ni ella recuerda, cuando vengas te lo mostraremos

-me alegro, quisiera ver esas fotos

-y Nozomi-one, ¿está contigo?-Eli volvió a sentirse un poco molesta y triste a la vez

-no, no está conmigo, pero ella está bien

-mm… ¿está bien?-pregunto su hermana, para su corta edad podía llegar a ser muy perceptiva, sobre todo si se trataba de su hermana mayor, lo notaba con facilidad

-… supongo que no…-soltó un suspiro cansado-tuve un problema con Nozomi

-un problema?-repitió sin creerlo del todo, ya que sabía lo unidas que eran la pelimorada con su hermana

-si, es por un trabajo que tiene que hacer… y bueno, me moleste un poco por la persona que le toco hacer grupo

-¿estás celosa?-soltó su hermana como si nada, Eli se ruborizo

-…yo…mm…

-jaja…-Alisa soltó una pequeña risilla-solo ha pasado un mes desde que están juntas, tal vez es normal…

-…eh?... si, tal vez-había olvidado por un momento que Alisa ya sabía que ella y Nozomi eran novias, para su sorpresa cuando lo supo actuó igual que su mamá diciendo que se había tardado mucho.

La noticia también ya lo sabía su abuela, al comienzo no estaba segura si decírselo, ya que en Rusia ese tipo de cosas son tomadas de otra forma y temía decepcionar a su abuela, esta lo tomo al comienzo con sorpresa y preocupación, pero también era consiente que Eli había cambiado mucho en su tiempo que estuvo en Otonokizaka, así que no dijo mucho al respecto, solo que se sentía feliz que haya encontrado a alguien especial y que la entendiera.

Continuo hablando con su hermana cerca de dos horas más, esto la tranquilizo un poco de sus celos, luego hablo con su abuela, hablar con ambas le hicieron comprender algunas cosas, como su actitud posesiva hacia Nozomi, estaba bien preocuparse por su novia pero no tenía que molestarse con ella por verla con otra persona. Después de hablar y recibir algunos consejos de parte de su abuela se despidió.

Hizo sus deberes el resto de la tarde sin mucho problema, esto le ayudo a pensar un poco más, termino recordando en el viaje que hizo con Gasha antes de decirle a Nozomi lo que sentía, Nozomi también se había puesto celosa en esa ocasión pero no actuó como ella, todo lo contrario, le dio su espacio y respeto sus momento en los que quiso estar sola, incluso respeto su decisión de irse de viaje a pesar de que esto le dolía, esto la hizo sentir más culpable pero a la vez la hizo reaccionar, opto por darle su espacio a Nozomi y respetar esa decisión.

Al terminar sus tareas bajo a cenar, solo estaba su mamá, su padre tuvo que hacer un viaje de último minuto, decidió contarle su problema, aunque su mamá se burló un poco de ella por sus celos y forma posesiva de ser, también le dio algunos consejos. Solo esperaba no perder el control cuando viera a Nozomi y Yumiko trabajar juntas.

.

-buenos días Elichi-saludo Nozomi al llegar a clases

-buenos días-respondió al saludo la rubia, estaba feliz de por lo menos compartir esa mañana tranquila con su novia mientras esperaban que llegara el profesor, aunque su felicidad se esfumo al escuchar la voz de alguien a quien había empezado a odiar a muerte

-buenos días Nozomi-escucharon la voz de Yumiko en la entrada del salón

-buenos días-respondió Nozomi un poco preocupada

-estaba pensando en el trabajo, hice algunos cambios y quería saber qué opinas-dijo mientras entraba al salón y se acercaba a ambas, como aún era temprano no habían muchas alumnas, solo estaban ellas y un grupo de cuatro chicas que hablaban al otro lado del aula

-me parece bien-hablo Nozomi mientras veía la información y de reojo miraba a Eli, la cual obviamente estaba molesta pero para su sorpresa no dijo nada-podríamos discutirlo en la hora de almuerzo o descanso, el profesor no tardara en venir

-no te preocupes, la primera hora todos los profesores tendrán una reunión, así que podemos ir avanzando

-…está bien…-Yumiko se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablarle sobre el trabajo, algunas cosas que podían mejorar y algunas sugerencias, Nozomi no habría tenido problemas si no fuera por la mirada molesta de Eli, y lo que más le preocupaba era que no dijera nada ni se quejara, solo les dio la espalda mirando por la venta, fingiendo no escucharlas

-qué te parece si…-Yumiko fue interrumpida

-el salón se está llenando-hablo Nozomi-mejor vamos a la biblioteca, allí podremos trabajar con más tranquilidad

-me parece bien-Yumiko fue la primera en pararse y salir, se ganó la mirada de todas, era popular y muy hermosa después de todo

-Elichi-llamo Nozomi-sé que estas…

-no te preocupes-Eli se giró a verla-estoy bien

-pero…-Nozomi sabía que mentía, aunque no entendía porque lo hacía si bien podía reclamarle

-te prometí que te dejaría trabajar tranquila así que no hay problema-Eli esforzó una sonrisa

-Elichi, no tienes que fingir conmigo-Nozomi le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-tratare de venir pronto y te lo compensare, ¿está bien?

Esa sonrisa y mirada de Nozomi dejaron paralizada a la menor, solo respondió con una sonrisa deseosa de que volviera pronto.

Vio como Nozomi salía del aula, Yumiko la espero afuera para que se fueran juntas, antes de desaparecer de su vista vio una sonrisa burlesca de parte de Yumiko, sabía que solo la estaba provocando y no iba a ceder, por orgullo y porque no quería quedar mal con su novia, si prometió que le daría su espacio lo cumpliría.

-cada día parecen más enamoradas-escucho una voz a su costado

-Gasha?, en que momento llegaste?-pregunto al ver a su amiga, ya no habían muchos problemas entre ambas, se habían vuelta algo unidas últimamente, pero solo como amigas y así estaban bien

-estoy acá desde hace un buen rato, pero supongo que solo tienes ojos para tu Nozomi-hablo la otra rubia soltando un suspiro y tomando asiento-o es que tal vez te atrae esa chica de segundo?

-no digas tonterías-frunció el ceño al pensar en Yumiko

-no me digas que la pequeña Elichika esta celosa-hablo con cierta burla y a la vez preocupación, sabia lo impulsiva que podía a llegar a ser Eli cuando se molestaba

-y que si lo estoy-contesto con un mohín-incluso tú lo notaste seguro, esa engreída está coqueteando con Nozomi y solo usa esto como una oportunidad para acercársele de mas

-a mí me pareció normal, pero supongo que desde tu punto de vista sientes que te la están robando, y peor porque Nozomi parece prestarle mucha atención, has visto como la mira, parece admirarla y…-la mirada de Eli llena de odio y frialdad la callaron instantáneamente-s-solo jugaba…-se excusó Gasha

-tú crees que Nozomi y ella…

-claro que no, solo estaba jugando-hablo Gasha sintiéndose culpable-es obvio que ella solo te mira a ti, además ya han pasado por muchas cosas, esto no es nada

-si, pero…

-pero?

-me preocupa de que estén tan juntas

-vamos, eso no debería preocuparte tanto, solo están haciendo un trabajo-Gasha trato de darle ánimos- además dijo que después te lo compensaría, puedes aprovechar eso para pedirle que al menos almuercen juntas porque seguro esa chica de segundo querrá almorzar con ella

-eh? Tú crees?, Nozomi siempre almuerza conmigo, nuestra hora de almuerzo es sagrado-hablo Eli segura de sí misma

Después de una hora Nozomi llego al aula y al segundo llego el profesor de esa hora así que no les dio tiempo de hablar, así fueron las siguientes horas hasta la hora de almuerzo.

.

-Nozomi, ¿vamos?-Eli saco dos almuerzos de su cartera, uno para ella y el otro para Nozomi

-Elichi, lo siento, pero hoy…

-Nozomi-Yumiko apareció en la entrada del aula-¿vamos?-tenía una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Eli con aires de superioridad, tenía en sus manos su almuerzo y una laptop, era obvio lo que pasaba, habían quedado avanzar el trabajo mientras almorzaban lo cual significaba que no almorzaría con Nozomi

-lo siento Elichi, pero…-Eli apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras miraba con un claro odio a la de segundo, esta parecía complacida con su actitud

-dijiste que después lo compensarías-Eli se giró a ver a su novia con una mirada triste, Nozomi se sintió un poco culpable al verla así

-lo siento pero… prometo que después lo compensare….-Eli bajo la vista, prefirió ya no decir nada, solo le alcanzo el almuerzo que le había preparado esa mañana

-está bien…-susurro Eli sentándose de nuevo en su lugar

-Elichi…. tratare de venir pronto…-Eli no cambio su expresión dolida, asintió despacio sin verla, mantuvo su vista baja para ocultar su tristeza y celos-Elichi…-Nozomi le dio un beso, desde el punto de vista de Yumiko o de sus compañeras parecería que se lo dio en la mejilla o mentón aunque este fue directo a los labios de la menor.

Fue tan rápido que ni a Eli le dio tiempo de responder, aparte de que no se lo esperaba

-te amo-susurro Nozomi al oído de la menor antes de separase

-yo también-respondió Eli con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Después de que Nozomi se fuera con la de segundo soltó un suspiro, aunque ese pequeño beso la tranquilizo eso no cambio el hecho de que siguiera triste, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tal vez porque Nozomi hizo algo que acordaron que no harían. Las demás alumnas sospechaban que ellas podrían ser algo pero cuando se los preguntaban o insinuaban ellas respondían que eran amigas, trataban también de no ser muy demostrativas cuando estaban con sus compañeras, pero ahora Nozomi la había besado delante de la clase, aunque trato de hacerlo con cuidado para no levantar sospecha, y aunque sospecharan ya no le importaba, sentir los labios de Nozomi la tranquilizaban en gran manera.

-quita esa sonrisa de idiota-la voz de Gasha la saco de sus pensamientos

-eh?, Gasha?...

-no me vayas a preguntar que desde que hora estoy acá porque llevo casi medio hora viéndote la cara de tonta por ese beso

-eh?, lo viste?-pregunto un poco preocupada y avergonzada

-parece que estas en las nubes-susurro a modo de disimulo-solo yo lo vi porque me siento delante de ti, pero deberían ser más cuidadosas cuando lo hagan

-s-si… siento eso…

-ya que, parece que ya estas más tranquila, que tal si almorzamos juntas

-está bien, pero y tus amigas

-no te preocupes por ellas, además tu también eres mi amiga-contesto Gasha mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida-además si no te cuido podrías llegar a hacer algo tonto-susurro lo ultimo

-eh?, dijiste algo?

-nada, olvidado, que tal si vamos a almorzar al techo, ahí es un lugar tranquilo

-está bien

Ambas rusas caminaron en dirección al techo, ya allí se acomodaron para almorzar, todo está tranquilo si no hubiera sido porque Eli diviso a Nozomi almorzando con Yumiko, estaban almorzando bajo un gran árbol en uno de los patios, y lo que más la molesto fue que no estuvieran avanzando el trabajo, solo hablaban tranquilamente

-Eli?-Gasha noto que Eli no estaba comiendo, en lugar de eso muraba hacia uno de los patios, miro hacia ese lugar encontrándose con Nozomi y Yumiko almorzando y hablando-antes de que saques alguna idea rara-se adelantó a hablar Gasha-seguro solo están tomándose un descanso, no le prestes tanta atención.

Eli no contesto, solo se limitó a verlas, era algo doloroso, sabía que Nozomi la amaba a ella pero entonces, ¿Por qué tenía tantas inseguridades? ¿Porque tenía tanto miedo perderla? Ya habían pasado por muchas cosas, pero ¿Por qué no podía superar sus celos?

-iré a hablar con ella-Gasha se paró y salió del lugar

.

-Nozomi, puedo harte una pregunta-hablo Yumiko mientras almorzaban, Nozomi solo asintió esperando que Eli no la viera, se suponía que debían estar haciendo el trabajo pero Yumiko insistió en comer primero y luego hacer el trabajo, aunque trato de librarse de la situación la rubia la convenció-Ayase-san y tu son algo?

-…-Nozomi se giró a verla con sorpresa, le gustaría decir que si lo eran pero sabía que no debía hacerlo-si, Elichi es mi mejor amiga y alguien muy especial para mi

-sabes que no me refería a eso-contesto mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Nozomi, esta se puso nerviosa en el acto

-Nozomi-la pelimorada vio quien la llamaba

-Gasha-san?

-se puede saber que hacen tomadas de la mano-era igual que Eli en ese sentido, no se andaba con rodeos

-estamos haciendo un trabajo -contesto Yumiko

-y eso implica que tomes de la mano a Nozomi?

-no veo porque te molesta-Gasha solo se molestó más, agradecía que no haya ido Eli en su lugar puesto que a esas alturas ya habría hecho algo impulsivo

-me molesta porque-Gasha se acercó hasta la otra rubia-no veo a Nozomi como una simple amiga, entiendes verdad, estoy un poco celosa que este cerca de ti, en otras palabras, por tu bien espero que no te le acerques tanto o…

-o que-Yumiko la vio desafiante-no será que haces esto por otra persona?

-o-oigan….-Nozomi empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ambas rubias se veían con molestia

-¡Nozomi!-escucho la voz de Eli, esto la tranquilizo y preocupo a la vez

-E-Elichi…-Eli estaba parada a unos metros, tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba obviamente molesta pero en sus ojos reflejaba tabien tristeza, no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Nozomi miro a las otras dos rubias las cuales aún pelean con la mirada, uso esto para alejarse mientras estaban ocupadas.

-Elichi espera-Nozomi alcanzo a la rubia detrás de uno de los edificios- lo siento yo…

-porque te disculpas-hablo la rubia dándole la espalda-acaso hiciste algo malo, no verdad, solo te pusiste a almorzar con esa engreída

-Elichi yo… lo siento, sé que te molesta pero…

-y aun sabiéndolo lo hiciste, dije que te daría tu espacio pero…-apretó los puños con fuerza-… ella te agrada más?...

-eh?...-Nozomi empezó a molestarse, aun no entendía porque tanta inseguridad de parte de la rubia

-no lo vas a negar?-Eli se giró a verla, sus ojos estaban húmedos

-me agrada pero no veo porque tienes que sacar esa idea-contesto Nozomi sin poder ocultar su enojo

-tal vez porque estabas almorzando con ella cuando dijiste que harían su trabajo

-¡estábamos discutiendo algunas ideas!, ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? ¡No entiendo!-grito Nozomi

-¡porque mentiste!

-ya dije lo que paso!-Eli la miro un poco dolida, quería contestar, reclamarle algunas cosas pero no se atrevía, no quería que Nozomi se molestara con ella aunque tal vez ya era tarde para preocuparse por eso.

Eli se le acerco y la abrazo, esto tomo por sorpresa a la mayor, Eli se mantuvo callada, oculto su rostro en el cuello de la más baja. Nozomi sintió algo húmedo

-Elichi?...-la llamo preocupada

-me he preguntado porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de que alguna vez te canses de mí y me lo merezco… soy muy posesiva y celosa… lo siento… no quiero que me odies…

Nozomi correspondió al abrazo, acaricio con suma delicadeza la cabeza de la rubia, con una mano y con la otra acaricio su espalda

-Elichi, yo soy quien te debe una disculpa… no quise molestarme contigo… solo que a veces…

-soy molesta y hostigosa?...-Eli se separó del abrazo-lo siento…

-Elichi…-Nozomi tomo el rostro de la rubia y la beso, con cuidado rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos, Eli estaba un poco nerviosa, alguien podía ir ahí en cualquier momento y podrían ser descubiertas, al paso de los segundos esa preocupación desapareció, abrazo a Nozomi profundizando el beso.

Solo con esta simple acción ambas se sintieron reconfortadas, era una muestra de afecto con la persona que más amaban, ambas se perdieron en el beso, ya no les importaba lo que les rodeaba, si una alumna las veía no tenía importancia, si era un profesor menos, solo querían disfrutar la una de la otra.

-…ha… ha… E-Eli…-Nozomi estaba un poco agitada por ese intenso beso, aún estaba abrazada a la rubia, la cual a miraba con mucho amor-… yo…hmm…-Nozomi tuvo que cubrirse la boca al sentir los labios de Eli en su cuello-…¿q-que estas….?... ahh!...E-Eli… e-espe…

Eli no se detuvo en ningún momento, puso a Nozomi contra la pared y continuo, Nozomi no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni la voluntad para apartarla, Eli se dedicó a besar una parte del cuello de su novia, después paso a usar los dientes, no tuvo cuidado ya que quería que se notara y si fuera posible durara al menos unos días

-…pa-parahh…-la rubia se separó al cabo de unos minutos, se sonrojo por la expresión de Nozomi, tenía las mejillas rojas, unas pequeñas lágrimas, tal vez de dolor y vergüenza, su mano aún estaba en su boca, su respiración estaba más que acelerada

-Nozomi…-susurro en el oído de la mayor causando que se estremeciera y apartar el rosto-… lo siento… pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero verte con nadie más… sé que tienes que hacer ese trabajo y aunque yo no quiera lo harás, así que…. tendrás esa marca toda la semana para que no se te olvide que… eres solo mia….

Nozomi la miro con sorpresa y vergüenza, Eli no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar ni procesar las palabras, la volvió a besar, Nozomi se resistió un poco pero termino cediendo.

Eli profundizo el beso una vez más. Ya no le importaba lo que fuera a pasar, Nozomi era de ella y ella era de Nozomi, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

.

.

.

 **siento el retraso de este fic, e estado algo ocupada con trabajos de la u, pero esta semana tendre un poco mas de tiempo, asi que actualizare pronto este fic, dentro de unos dias :)**

 **hasta pronto! :3**


	27. DISTANCIA

Ya habían dos días desde el incidente que hubo entre Nozomi y Eli, desde ese día Nozomi no le dirigió la palabra a la rubia, estaba un poco molesta por lo impulsiva que fue, aunque trato de usar algo de maquillaje en la marca que Eli le dejo no era suficiente, tuvo que usar una curita para evitar que esta se viera, en cuanto a Eli parecía no importarle mucho el hecho de que no hablaran, o eso aparentaba, sabía que le dolía que no le hablara pero no tenía opción, deseaba tener un poco de espacio y a la vez era como un castigo para Eli por lo que le hizo.

Nozomi llegó temprano a clases, se encontró con Eli la cual hablaba amenamente con Gasha, aunque trato de ignorarlo sentía celos al verlas juntas, a pesar de que sabía que ambas rubias eran solo amigas había notado que los últimos días se habían vuelto un poco más unidas, recientemente se había enterado de que Gasha solo estaría en Otonokizaka hasta terminar primero, después regresaría a Rusia, la razón por la que fue allí fue por un concurso de valet que se haría al final del año, esa fue la única razón por la que Gasha viaje medio mundo, esto no le interesaba mucho, lo único que le preocupaba era su cercanía con Eli, sabía que aun sentía algo por ella.

-buenos días Nozomi-chan-saludo Gasha a Nozomi cuando la vio entrar al salón

-buenos días- contesto la pelimorada un poco seria, Gasha lo noto, sonrió de forma un poco picara-estaba hablando con Elichika sobre un trabajo que dejo el profesor, no tienes que verme así-intento provocarla, aunque no se sorprendió mucho de que Nozomi no actuara como lo imagino, no era como Eli que demostraría con facilidad que estaba celosa, solo respondió con una sonrisa, que por alguna extraña razón la hicieron estremecer.

Eli miro de reojo a Nozomi, descubrió que también estaba siendo observada por la pelimorada, ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos, la mayor rompió el contacto visual prestando atención a su libro aparentando estudiar, la rubia soltó un suspiro, dos días que no le hablaba, era demasiado para ella.

Sonó la campana comenzando así las clases, la mañana transcurrió muy rápido para Eli, y como se lo imagino, a la hora de almuerzo Yumiko estaba en la entrada del salón con su almuerzo, una laptop y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Nozomi sin decir nada se levantó de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y salió.

-no me digas que aún no te habla-se acercó Gasha a Eli-no deberías intentar algo?

-come que?-contesto Eli con cierto fastidio al pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba

-no sé, pero pensé que a estas alturas ya lo habrías solucionado-hablo Gasha mientras sacaba su almuerzo

-solo le estoy dando su espacio-Eli miro por la ventana algo pensativa y triste, no era que le incomodara la compañía de la rusa pero prefería la compañía de Nozomi

-Nozomi llega a ser un poco intimidante cuando se enoja-comento Gasha algo burlona, quería levantarle los ánimos a su amiga aunque sabía que intente lo que intente no cambiaría mucho la actitud de Eli, solo reaccionaria cuando este con Nozomi.

.

-quieres que compartamos almuerzos?-pregunto cierta rubia

-…-Nozomi se giró a verla, no quería por obvias razones pero no podía decirle que no, tal vez porque era de segundo y le debía respeto o tal vez por su débil carácter -…e-es que…

-vamos, es normal compartir-Yumiko tomo el almuerzo de Nozomi, saco un poco y puso un poco de su almuerzo-lo prepare yo, espero que te guste-dijo devolviendo su almuerzo y dándole un guiño

-…gracias…-contesto Nozomi, si Eli la hubiera visto ya habría estallado en rabia, pero el hecho de que no lo sepa la hacía sentir un poco culpable y más porque ahora no le hablaba

-tomémonos nuestro tiempo para almorzar, después trabajaremos-sonrió la rubia, Nozomi no contesto, empezó a almorzar tratando de no verla, los ojos de esa chica la hacían sentir extraña, siempre que la veía la miraba fijamente, con un intenso brillo sin mencionar que siempre le estaba sonriendo, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero Yumiko tenía mucho acercamiento con ella, no era como que le desagradara pero si la confundía, no quería pensar mal de su sempai.

Almorzaron con calma, entablaron una amena conversación sobre algunos cursos o algunos profesores que les agradaban. Después de almorzar continuaron con el trabajo, a esas alturas el trabajo ya estaba casi hecho, solo faltaban algunos arreglos y que algún profesor lo revisara, faltaban dos días para presentar el trabajo. Se suponía que tendrían que hacer un viaje pero a última hora fueron informadas que esa actividad seria realizada ahí, en Tokio.

-con esto ya terminamos-comento Yumiko soltando un suspiro cansado pero feliz-no puedo creer que lo hayamos acabado antes de lo esperado

-es gracias a ti-contesto Nozomi también satisfecha con el trabajo-si no hubiera sido por tu liderazgo…

-no tienes que ser tan modesta-Yumiko la interrumpió, acaricio la mejilla de Nozomi, había algo en esa pelimorada que le atraía, desde la primera vez que la vio sintió algo extraño pero agradable en su interior-si no hubiera sido por ti no habríamos terminado, me alegra que me haya tocado contigo…-poco a poco empezó a acortar la distancia entre ambas, Nozomi se quedó quieta por sorpresa, no atinaba a decir nada, su cuerpo tampoco respondía, los intensos ojos de la rubia la paralizaron, justo antes de que ocurriera algún contacto Nozomi logro reaccionar

-¡para!-empujo a Yumiko entre asustada y molesta, estaba sorprendida pero eso no quitaba su enojo por lo que trato de hacer

-¿Nozomi?, pero…

-¡no te me vuelvas a acercar así!-Nozomi se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas disponiéndose a irse

-espera-Yumiko la detuvo-tu dijiste que Ayase-san y tú no eran nada, no entiendo porque no quieres que…

-¡no porque no este con ella significa que debo aceptar esto!-Nozomi trato de alejarse

-tienes un punto pero…-Yumiko la acorralo contra el árbol, en el cual les estuvo haciendo sombra todo ese tiempo-voy muy en serio contigo, No-zo-mi-trato de acercarse de nuevo, esta vez Nozomi no lo dudo y la empujo alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

Nozomi empezó a correr en dirección a su aula, sabía que ahí podría encontrar a Eli, ¿Qué le diría?, no estaba segura pero en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca.

Al llegar la vio hablando con Gasha, o más bien Gasha hablándole y Eli fingiendo escucharla, tenía su vista perdida en la ventana

-¡Elichi!...-Nozomi corrió hasta la rubia

Eli reacciono al escucharla, cuando la vio correr hacia su dirección no estaba segura de cómo actuar, hasta que vio unas lágrimas correr por las suaves mejillas de su novia, esto la alarmo, se puso de pie para acercarse a la mayor aunque para cuando lo hizo Nozomi ya estaba abrazándola

-No-Nozomi?...-Eli la abrazo con preocupación-… que pasa?... Nozomi?...

Nozomi no contesto, la abrazo con más fuerza empezando a sollozar, Eli podía sentir claramente como el cuerpo de la mayor temblaba, por alguna razón sintió mucha rabia, alguien le había hecho algo, sea quien sea no se lo perdonaría, pero ahora su preocupación era calmar a su novia

-saldré un momento-Gasha se puso de pie dejándolas solas, felizmente nadie más estaba en el salón ha parte de ellas.

-Nozomi-susurro Eli mientras acariciaba su suave y hermoso cabello-estoy aquí, tranquila…-le dio un beso en la cabeza y continuo con la caricias en la cabeza y espalda.

Al cabo de unos minutos Nozomi logro tranquilizarse, aun así seguían saliendo algunas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos turquesa. Eli acaricio con cuidado sus mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas, le dio algunos besos en estas para secarla y también para tranquilizarla.

Sentir las caricias de Eli eran muy diferentes a las de Yumiko, las de Eli la reconfortaban, tranquilizaban y la hacían sentir amada.

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto la rubia al ver que Nozomi ya no lloraba, en cambio la miraba a los ojos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, esto la tranquilizo un poco

-…si…-Nozomi aparto su vista por un momento

-¿Qué paso?, ¿alguien te hizo algo?...

Antes de que Nozomi contestara alguien entro al salón, Eli pensó que Gasha se encargaría de cuidar la entrada, al ver a la entrada se encontró a Gasha tratando de detener a alguien, ese alguien era cierta rubia a la cual odiaba.

-Nozomi, lo siento, no quise…-estas simples palabras bastaron para que Eli supiera que Yumiko era quien hizo llorar a su novia, no tenía que escuchar más.

Se acercó a su sempai en un parpadeo y con un rápido y fuerte golpe dejo a Yumiko casi inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Eli!-grito Gasha alarmada, no dudo en sujetar a su amiga porque si no Eli sería capaz de matar a Yumiko

-¡tú!, ¡que le hiciste!-gritaba Eli tratando de librarse del agarre de Gasha-¡te hare pagar por hacerla llorar!, ¡no te le volverás a acercar!,!te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste!-amenazaba Eli aun tratando de liberarse.

Nozomi había permanecido quieta aun sin lograr reaccionar, cuando lo hizo ayudo a Gasha a detener a Eli, no quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

Pronto llegaron al lugar algunas alumnas, después profesores, Gasha, Eli, Yumiko y Nozomi terminaron en dirección.

.

-que fue lo que paso?-pregunto la directora viendo molesta en especial a dos alumnas, a Eli y Nozomi puesto que al ser partes del consejo estudiantil era inaceptable ese comportamiento

-fue mi culpa-comenzó Yumiko-hice algo a Tojo-san y termine en una pelea con Ayase-san

-¿se puede saber que le hiciste?-la directora ya no miraba tan molesta a Eli ni a Nozomi

-trate de besarla-confeso Yumiko, al escuchar esto Eli simplemente perdió huso de razón, se hecho sobre Yumiko pero antes de que pudiera agredirla Nozomi y Gasha se apresuraron a separarlas

-¡TU!, ¡cómo te atreviste a tratar de tocarla!-El miraba con mucho odio, Nozomi jamás la había visto así de molesta

-¡VASTA!-la directora levanto la voz para calmarlas-Ayase Eli y Yumiko Miura, ambas serán suspendidas, por agresión hacia otra compañera, por indisciplina y por el alboroto que causaron

Ambas rubias miraron a la directora con sorpresa y preocupación, una suspensión equivalía a retrasarse en sus cursos sin mencionar sus demás actividades, Eli era la presidenta y Yumiko tenía que presentar el proyecto de ciencias.

-pero… directora…-Eli trato de protestar pero no tenía mucho que argumentar en su situación, sin mencionar que si se negaba podría terminar siendo expulsada, debía agradecer que el castigo era solo una suspensión.

-directo-hablo Yumiko tratando de mantener la calma, aunque una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, obviamente estaba preocupada por el castigo-con todo respeto, sé que merezco ese castigo por provocar todo esto, pero… este sábado será la presentación de los proyectos de ciencias y al estar participando me parece mejor que mi castigo sea pospuesto.

Eli iba a protestar, no le parecía justo y lo peor la directora se quedó pensativa como si lo estuviera considerando, sabía que debía ser más audaz, si perdía el control las cosas terminarían peor, estuvo confundida y pensando que hacer o decir hasta que sintió algo cálido en su mano, al girarse miro los hermosos orbes de su novia junta con una pequeña sonrisa, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mayor sintiéndose más tranquila.

-directora-Eli la miro decidía y segura-no me parece justo que posponga el castigo solo a ella, ahora mismo el consejo estudiantil tiene algunos problemas, además Nozomi al ser la vicepresidenta y estando ocupada también me deja más trabajo a mí, no quisiera que el trabajo se acumule, me parece más razonable que suspenda mi castigo en lugar del de ella.

Yumiko la miro enojada por su argumento, la directora miro hacia la pareja, aún estaba meditando sobre su decisión.

-serán suspendidas una semana-hablo la directora después de unos minutos de silencio-su castigo empezara la siguiente semana, así ambas terminaran sus deberes-ambas chicas se sintieron un poco más aliviadas aunque eso no les libraba del castigo-pero, si vuelve a ocurrir algo como lo de hoy no dudare en expulsarlas a ambas, aunque ocupen los primeros puesto-concluyo la directora mirando a Yumiko y Eli seria.

.

-vaya, me libre del castigo-comento Gasha una vez que salieron de dirección, parecía tranquila a diferencia de las demás, Nozomi y Eli aún seguían tomadas de la mano, Yumiko iba por su lado con la vista perdida, seguramente sintiéndose culpable por comenzar todo eso-vamos chicas, no fue tan grave-trato inútilmente de tranquilizarlas

-es porque a ti no te dijo nada-hablo Eli molesta, si no fuera por lo que dijo la directora ya le habría hecho pagar a Yumiko por sobrepasarse con su novia

-¡Eli!-Nozomi llamo su atención-sé que estas molesta pero no tienes que hablar así

Eli se detuvo en el pasillo, ya habían comenzado las clases así que no había ninguna alumna en el pasillo, si deseaba podía vengarse en ese momento de Yumiko, aunque dijo que no lo haría aún no había descartado el hacerlo, apretó con fuerza los puños, estaba tratando de controlarse

Yumiko las miro de reojo, no dijo nada, sabía que solo terminaría provocando mas a Eli, decidió seguir su camino dejándolas solas, Gasha también decidió irse para dejarlas hablar

-Elichi yo…

-¡espero que después de esto no sigas con esa tonta idea de seguir haciendo el trabajo con esa idiota!-reclamo Eli a Nozomi

-… lo siento… aunque no quiera, la directora dijo que debía terminar el trabajo y…

-¡te lo prohíbo!-Eli levanto la voz-¡no seguirás trabajando con…!

-¡ya dije que lo siento!-Nozomi también levanto la voz, sentía impotencia por haber ocasionado todo eso y más por meter en problemas a Eli

-¡lo haces por ella! ¡VERDAD!-Nozomi se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada de Eli

-¡y que si es así!-Nozomi sabía que esto solo provocaría a la rubia pero por alguna razón quiso llevarle la contra, se sentía muy molesta y frustrada por la actitud de Eli.

Eli la miro con más rabia pero a la vez con dolor, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas al escucharla decir esto ultimo

-bien-dijo la rubia dándole la espalda-no vengas a mi cuando te vuelva a hacer llorar…-diciendo esto empezó a alejarse, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos y sintió los brazos de Nozomi rodear su torso

-lo siento, lo siento, no quise decir eso…-Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza comenzando a llorar de nuevo-… no quise… lo siento…

Eli se giró y la abrazo con fuerza, sabía que lo que había dicho era mentira, ella era la persona a la que Nozomi amaba, no tenía por qué cuestionar eso, ambas se abrazaron con más fuerza

-lo siento-susurro Eli-no quise hablarte así, solo que…

-lo entiendo… yo tuve la culpa, no quise meterte en problemas….. lo siento…

-no tienes que disculparte-Eli se separó un poco- te amo y es lógico que te proteja-le dio un beso en la frente-prometo que no volveré a actuar tan impulsiva

-yo tampoco…-contesto la mayor con una sonrisa-… te amo…

-igual que yo… te amo mucho…-ambas se volvieron a abrazar, Eli junto sus labios por unos segundos, después de todo aún estaban en el pasillo y alguien podría aparecerse, pero era suficiente…

 _-así que me mentiste cuando dijiste que Ayase y tú no eran nada_ -pensó cierta rubia escondida en una aula- _aun así serás mía… Nozomi…._

.

Eli llego a su casa algo cansada, fue un día horrible, pero al menos Nozomi y ella podría decirse que estaban reconciliadas sin embargo la mayor seguiría con ese proyecto con Yumiko, pensar en eso solo la irritaba, Nozomi le había dicho que trataría de mantener su distancia con la rubia de segundo y ante cualquier problema se lo haría saber, a pesar de eso Eli aún tenía sus dudas, había aceptado volver a darle su espacio estos últimos días pero ambas sabían que no lo iba a cumplir y menos después de ese incidente que ocurrió horas atrás.

Su mamá noto su cara de preocupación, tuvo que contarle todo, absolutamente todo, incluyendo su casi expulsión por agredir a una compañera, su mamá entendió que estuviera tan tensa, incluso molesta pero su actitud no era justificable, su mamá la regaño un poco por su comportamiento pero también le dio algunos consejos.

Eli subió a su habitación más cansada, escuchar a su mamá la estresaba, sobre todo porque el tema se desvió a Nozomi y empezó a molestarla después del regaño que le dio, felizmente su padre aún no había llegado del trabajo sino habría sido lo mismo con él, se acostó en su cama soltando un suspiro pesado, ese día no tenía tareas pero estaba un poco preocupada por el consejo estudiantil, los últimos días había estado un poco pensativa y distraída porque Nozomi trabajaría con Yumiko, fue tanta su preocupación que descuido su trabajo de presidenta, al día siguiente tendría que quedarse hasta tarde si quería estar libre el sábado para ver a Nozomi .

Se levantó de su cama, busco su laptop y la prendió, si trataba podría adelantar un poco del trabajo del consejo estudiantil. Al prender la laptop encontró un mensaje de Nozomi, esto la alegro y preocupo a la vez por temor a que sean malas noticias.

-"Elichi, te mando algunos videos que no te había mostrado, disfrútalo ;) 3"

Eli observo con duda los archivos, pero sería una buena distracción, abrió el primero. Aparecía ella agarrando su celular, no recordaba cuando fue exactamente eso, hasta que vio que dejo su celular sobre el pasto y luego se apoyó sobre algo o alguien cerrando los ojos, desde el Angulo donde estuvo la cámara no se veía quien era, pero no tenía que ser advina para saberlo. Se quedó meditando de cuando fue esa grabación, miro la fecha quedándose algo sorprendida, en eso lo recordó, fue cuando se quedó algunos días en casa de Nozomi, y por estudiar mucho la noche anterior a esa grabación se quedó dormida junto a Nozomi en la hora de almuerzo, jamás habría imaginada que lo gravo, o tal vez fue accidental, pensó la rubia con diversión (cap 11)

Abrió otro de los archivos, esta vez recordó con más facilidad las situaciones en las que aparecía, la mayoría eran grabaciones de cuando ellas empezaron a conocerse. También encontró una grabación de ella y Nozomi bailando como Romeo y Julieta, eso sabía de sobra que lo grabaron sus madres pero le gusto el video, en ese momento recordó que se avergonzó con las fotos pero ahora que incluso tenía una grabación no pudo evitar sentir una enorme felicidad.

Se fijó en cómo se miraban, parecía que ya desde esa ocasión había algo, recordó que su mamá afirmo que había una química entre ambas desde el comienzo.

- _tal vez siempre fue así_ -pensó la rubia, continuo mirando los demás videos, sintió un poco de nostalgia, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se conocía con Nozomi, y cada día sentía que la amaba más, tal vez por eso Nozomi le envió esos videos, porque también la amaba.

Un video que si la avergonzó fue reciente, estaban ella y Nozomi vestidas de zorro y mapache, recordó que eso fue en un fin de semana, habían quedado estar vestidas así todo el día, no quería ni recordar esa ocasión, no sabía que Nozomi había sacado tantas fotos y videos, tal vez porque estuvo más preocupada en esconder su rostro rojo por tener que estar vestida de zorro, aunque subía que fue su culpa, ella fue la que comenzó por comprar ese disfraz de mapache a Nozomi.

Paso el resto del día viendo todas esas grabaciones, algunas agradables como sus vacaciones con Nozomi, otras vergonzosas como cuando dormía, nunca habría imaginado que Nozomi la fotografía cuando dormían, y otras un poco comprometedoras.

Después de terminar de ver todos los archivos que Nozomi le envió le llego otro mensaje, pero esta vez en su celular

-"te gusto Elichi?"

-"por supuesto, sobre todo en las fotos que tu apareces más, te vez hermosa en todas?"

-"el día de mañana voy a estar un poco ocupada y tal vez no podamos hablar mucho"-Eli ya se imaginaba adónde iba eso, soltó un suspiro culpable, ya que también estaría ocupada

-"lo entiendo, pero si ocurre algo házmelo saber"

-"gracias Elichi"

-"pero… después me lo compensaras 3"

-"haré todo lo que Elichi… quiera"-lo último hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, sonrió levemente, continuaron mandándose mensajes un rato más para después dejarlo, Nozomi tenía que seguir estudian para su presentación del proyecto de ciencias.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Eli se levantó temprano, tenía mucho trabajo, llamo a Gasha para pedirle un gran favor

-Quieres que yo que!?...-se quejó Gasha atreves del celular

-solo será hasta que me desocupe, por favor, no te pediré nada nunca mas

-sabes que lo que me pides se llama acoso

-se llama cuidar

-acaso me viste cara de espía

-vamos, tu eres a la única a la que le puedo pedir esto

-es porque estaría muerta la persona que se atreviera a vigilar a tu chica-Eli se ruborizo un poco, escucho a Gasha soltar un suspiro-está bien….-contesto con pesadez-vigilare a Nozomi

-no uses el termino vigilar, se llama cuidar

-sabes que por más que lo maquilles sigue siendo acoso, pero ya que, cuidare a tu novia hasta que te desocupes y ante cualquier cosa te llamare

-gracias, te debo una

-ya que, ahora déjame dormir, pudiste haber llamado después

-lo siento, solo quería asegurarme de que lo harías

-si, si como sea

-está bien, nos vemos después entonces

Diciendo esto ambas rubias colgaron, ahora si se sentía un poco más tranquila, si Gasha cuidaba de Nozomi no estaría tan preocupada a la hora de hacer su trabajo como presidenta.

Esta vez con más motivación empezó a hacer su trabajo, aún falta mucho para que sonara la campana de inicio de clases, así que tenía bastante tiempo para ordenar los documentos.

No tuvo mucho problema en concentrarse, puesto que se había propuesto terminar todo y así podría cuidar de Nozomi al día siguiente, agradecía que ese día no habría clases así podría tener su tiempo con Nozomi, aunque sabía que estaría ocupada por la presentación de ese proyecto eso no quitaba el hecho de que la "cuidaría" o como diría Gasha, acosaría.

Al acabar de ordenar gran parte de los documentos sonó la campana, guardo todos los archiveros para continuar a la hora de almuerzo, sea como sea terminaría ese día, aunque tenga que pasar la noche allí.

Después de dejar todo en su lugar se fue a su aula, allí encontró a Nozomi, estaba estudian unos documentos, supuso que sería de su proyecto, esto le molestaba un poco pero a la vez le gustaba, debía admitir que Nozomi se veía hermosa mientras estudiaba, aunque claro, para ella Nozomi se veía hermosa en todo momento.

-buenos días-saludo la rubia

-buenos días Elichi-contesto Nozomi con una leve sonrisa para luego volver su atención a las hojas, esto molesto un poco a la rubia, pero prefirió no decir nada.

A la hora de almuerzo, como se lo imagino Yumiko fue a recoger a Nozomi para que estudiaran juntas, Nozomi accedió a irse no sin antes despedirse de Eli con un beso en la mejilla, esto lo hacía modo de tranquilizarla y a la vez para que Yumiko mantuviera su distancia de ella. Esto desde luego tranquilizo e hizo feliz a la rubia.

Eli salió del aula unos minutos después de que Nozomi se fuera, le dio algunas indicaciones a Gasha para que la llame ante cualquier problema, después de esto se fue al salón del consejo estudiantil, almorzó rápido para empezar a hacer el trabajo.

.

- _no sé si es mi imaginación pero_ …-Nozomi giro la cabeza para varios lados- _siento que alguien me vigila…_

-estas bien?-pregunto Yumiko al verla un poco preocupada

-eh?... s-si…-contesto Nozomi aun sintiendo esa sensación de estar siendo vigilada-… es que… no entiendo una parte….-mintió para evadir la pregunta

-cuál?-se acercó Yumiko, demasiado para el gusto de Nozomi sin mencionar que tenía la sospecha que Eli podría estarla vigilando

-es la primera parte-Nozomi se separó un poco para tener más espacio, Yumiko respeto esto pero parecía que no se daría por vencida

-hablas de las características?-Nozomi solo asintió tratando de no verla-te lo explico entonces-Yumiko empezó a explicarle mientras aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acercarse demás a Nozomi, está por su parte trato lo más posible de evitar algún contacto innecesario, aún tenía esa inquietud de estar siendo vigilada.

Cuando al fin termino la hora de almuerzo Nozomi se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y retirarse

-Nozomi espera-Yumiko la tomo de la muñeca para retenerla-sé que aun estás pensando en lo que paso, no quise hacer algo indebido y menos hacerte llorar, realmente lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-la mirada sincera de la rubia hicieron flaquear un poco a Nozomi con respecto si perdonarla o no

-…yo… preferiría no hablar de eso ahora, no quiero más problemas-Nozomi se soltó del agarre y se alejó sin decir nada más. Yumiko se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció, aun no tenía pensado renunciar a la pelimorada.

Nozomi llego a clases, lo primero que busco con la vista fue a Eli, la cual por obvias razones no encontró, supuso que sería ella quien la estuvo vigilando, a los pocos minutos llego Gasha, le preocupo un poco el estado en el que se encontraba, tenía el pelo lleno de hojas y la ropa un poco empolvada

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Nozomi un poco preocupada, Gasha parecía algo molesta, solo forzó una sonrisa y se sentó en su sitio

-hice algo que no debía…. esa Eli me las pagara…-esto último lo susurro aun así Nozomi logro escucharla

-Elichi te hizo algo?

-algo así,… digamos que me caí pero fue su culpa-Nozomi la miro sin comprender-olvídalo, no fue nada importante

-estas segura?, y Elichi donde esta?, pensé que estaba contigo

-está en el consejo estudiantil trabajando, se ha acumulado un poco su trabajo

-Eh?... ya veo…-Nozomi se quedó pensativa- _entonces Elichi no era quien me estaba vigilando? Pero entonces… acaso era…-_ se giró a ver a Gasha la cual estaba inútilmente tratando de limpiarse, pero las hojas estaban bien enredadas en su cabello sin mencionar su uniforme-… _así que Elichi la mando… supongo que no la culpo que la haya hecho vigilarme…_

Cuando llego el profesor, justo en ese momento entro también Eli, estaba un poco agitada, parecía como si hubiera tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo, un segundo más y se habría tenido que quedar afuera. Así la clase continuo con normalidad hasta la hora de salida.

Para molestia de Eli, Yumiko fue a recoger a Nozomi con la excusa de que se quedarían un rato más para estudiar, no pudo protestar mucho ya que ella misma estaba ocupada.

-Elichi, no te preocupes, apenas termine te llamare

-no hay problema, yo también me quedare un rato más en el consejo estudiantil, ante cualquier cosa ahí me puedes encontrar-esto último lo dijo más seria, ambas sabían cuál era su preocupación

-está bien Elichi-se acercó a su rostro y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-te amo-susurro al oído de su novia

-yo también-contesto Eli con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver la cara de Yumiko y su mirada desafiante, ella no se quedó atrás, sus miradas parecían combatir por ver quien intimidaba más.

Eli espero a que la clase se quedara vacía para poder hablar con Gasha

-paso algo?-pregunto una vez que se encontraron solas

-no mucho, reconozco que esa de segundo se acercó de más a Nozomi en más de una ocasión pero ella la evito, no tienes de que preocuparte

-supongo que está bien-soltó un suspiro cansado-gracias por lo de hoy, te pediría que la cuides un rato mas pero seguro ya estas cansada

-ni que lo digas, además aprovechando de que mañana no hay clases seguiré con mi entrenamiento, pronto será el concurso y debo estar en forma

-entiendo, gracias por todo

-no hay de que-Gasha se levantó tomando sus cosas- no te sobre esfuerces o preocuparas también a Nozomi

-no te preocupes, ve con cuidado

Espero a que Gasha se fuera para empezar a acomodar sus cosas, luego salió en dirección al consejo estudiantil, aun faltaba mucho por hacer, a penas llego, ordeno sus cosas y empezó a trabajar, no quería perder ni un solo segundo.

.

-Nozomi-llamo Yumiko

-si?-contesto Nozomi sin prestarle mucha atención, sabía lo que le preguntaría

-sé que ya te lo he preguntado antes pero-hizo una pausa esperando a que Nozomi la mirara, como no lo hizo opto por llamar su atención acariciando su mano, aparte de hacerlo por eso, lo hacía para tener la oportunidad de acariciar la blanca y suave piel de la pelimorada, esta vez a Nozomi no le quedo opción que mirarla-… tú y Ayase-san, son algo?

-…-Nozomi dudo un momento, le gustaría decir que eran más que amigas pero nuevamente tuvo que evadir la pregunta- si, Elichi es mi mejor amiga y alguien muy especial para mí-diciendo esto se puso de pie-iré por un libro

-espera-solo dio unos cuantos pasos y fue retenida por su sempai-dime la verdad, estas con Ayase porque te gusta o porque te intimida-la miro de forma seria, incluso intimidante, Nozomi miro a su alrededor pensando en un posible escape, pero para su mala suerte la biblioteca a esas horas estaba completamente vacía, trato de no mostrarse nerviosa como último recurso

-la amo-contesto mirándola directamente-amo a Elichi y por espero que a partir de ahora mantengas más tu distancia, no quisiera que ella se vuela a meter en problemas por mi culpa

-ella te está culpando?-Yumiko no parecía entender a palabras- no es tu culpa que ella sea tan violenta o salvaj…-antes de terminar recibió una fuerte cachetada en el rostro, Nozomi ni siquiera era capaz de entender por qué se molestó tanto o de donde saco valor para hacer eso, lo único que sabía era que no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de su rubia

-lo siento-Nozomi se separó evitando verla- pero, no vuelvas a hablar así de Elichi-se acercó a la mesa en la que estuvo trabajando-nos vemos mañana

Esta vez Yumiko no trato de detenerla, Nozomi esperaba que ya no siguiera insistiendo.

Al salir de la biblioteca y ver por las ventanas del pacillo descubrió que ya era de noche, miro su celular, este marcaba las nueve y tantos, casi diez, esto le preocupo un poco, había prometido llamar a Eli, seguro estaría molesta o preocupada, aunque le pareció raro que no haya ido a verla antes de irse a casa, a no ser que…

Con cierto temor se fue al consejo estudiantil esperando no encontrar a Eli ahí, abrió levemente la puerta encontrándose con la rubia, la cual ni siquiera noto su intromisión, estaba más concentrada en la torre de documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

Decidió quedarse a esperarla a fuera, si entraba Eli no la dejaría ayudarla, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero al menos si la esperaba se sentiría mejor, se sentó en el suelo arrimándose a la puerta, para ocupar su tiempo continuo con sus estudios aunque ahora su mente estaba enfocada en su novia, aun así trato de concentrarse lo más posible.

Mientras esperaba una inmensa tristeza se apodero de la pelimorada, no estaba segura si lo que hacía estaba bien, ya le puso un alto a Yumiko pero ¿sería suficiente?, y si Eli se cansaba de ella?, ahora por su culpa Eli había sido suspendida, esto la frustraba más, pensar en que no podía hacer nada por la rubia la molestaba en gran manera y más porque Eli siempre cuidaba de ella y estaba pendiente ante cualquier problema, sentía que no le correspondía como debería, no estaba cumpliendo con su parte…

Cuando lo noto ya era media noche, y Eli aún no había salido del aula, se volvió a aventurar en abrir la puerta, la torre de documentos que antes estaba en la mesa ya no había, solo unas cuantas hojas distribuidas por la mesa, Eli estaba terminando o tratando, sus ojos estaban cerrándose poco a poco, aunque hizo batalla por largos minutos en no quedarse dormida termino cediendo al sueño, Nozomi aprovecho esto para entrar.

Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta el sitio de Eli, donde ahora su novia dormía, miro a la mesa, aún faltaban terminar algunos documentos, se quitó su saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de Eli, luego ocupo su lugar como vicepresidenta y continuo con el trabajo que Eli dejo, era lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, si Eli no fuera tan orgullosa habría entrado ya antes para ayudarla, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en esto último, ¿desde cuándo conocía tan bien a la rubia?, sabía que siempre hubo una fuerte química sin mencionar que podían saber cómo se sentían, pero en este momento recién notaba de lo bien que conocía a su rubia, esto le hizo despejar todas sus dudas y temores que estuvo sintiendo.

Al terminar de llenar los documentos, pensó en despertar a Eli para que se fueran a casa, volvió a revisar la hora, ya eran cerca de la una, se preguntó cómo es que el tiempo se pasó tan rápido. Miro el lugar y pronto se le ocurrió una idea, felizmente tenia allí su ropa de deporte, sabía que Eli también lo tenía.

Fue a la zona donde el profesor de deporte dejaba los utensilios, de allí saco un colchón, al ser parte del consejo estudiantil tenía las llaves de la mayoría de las aulas. Luego de esto se cambió de ropa, por suerte Eli aún no había despertado, acomodo el colchón en el aula del consejo estudiantil, se las ingenió para conseguir algunos cobertores de enfermería, luego fue por algunos jugos de la máquina de bebidas, se sintió feliz por haber comprado algunos sándwiches a la hora de salida los cuales pensaba comer mientras estudiaba y por estar tan metida en sus estudios olvido hacerlo. Ya con un lugar para dormir y con cena decidió despertar a su rusa.

-Elichi…-la llamo con suavidad mientras la sacudía un poco

-mmh…-Eli se removió en su sitio pero sin despertar aun

-así que quieres seguir durmiendo…-acerco sus labios hasta el oído de la menor y con algo de cuidado la mordió

-¡AAAHH!...-Eli se paró asustada agarrando su oído

-al fin despiertas Elichi-sonrió con normalidad la mayor-quieres cambiarte o prefiere que te cambie?-dijo enseñándole su ropa de deporte

-…eh?... Nozomi?... –la rubia miro a su alrededor algo aturdida, parecía estar aún confunda

-sabes qué hora es?-pregunto la mayor un poco burlona, Eli la miro más confundida aún, ni siquiera era consciente del día en el que estaba, poco a poco fue despertando

-y el trabajo?-miro un poco alarmada su mesa

-no te preocupes, ya lo termine-Eli la volvió a ver confundida, miro la hora en su celular poniéndose pálida

-que haces aquí tan tarde?-pregunto algo seria y preocupada

-lo mismo debería preguntar yo-Nozomi le entrego su ropa de deporte-esperare a fuera mientras te cambias… a no ser que me dejes mirar-las mejillas de la rubia tomaron color, la mayor soltó una pequeña risilla mientras salía.

Eli aún estaba confundida, miro a su alrededor, todo parecía en orden a excepción de un colchón el cual estaba en un rincón del aula, prefirió cambiarse rápido antes de que a Nozomi se le diera por entrar y burlarse de ella.

-Elichi ya puedo entra?-pregunto Nozomi cuando apenas se estaba desvistiendo la parte de arriba

-…n-no!...-Nozomi no hizo caso, sin pedir permiso entro encontrándose con la rubia ahora solo en ropa interior

-ara…-las mejillas de la mayor se sonrojaron, aunque ya antes se habían visto desnudas, desde que se hicieron novias no se habían vuelto a ver así-… Elichi tiene una hermosa figura…-Eli se agacho abrazándose, su cara estaba en llamas- vamos Elichi, vístete mientras preparo nuestra cena…

A la rubia no le quedo de otra que tratar de vestirse estando su novia allí, de una cosa estaba segura y era de qué se vengaría.

-…d-de…donde… sa-sacaste todo eso…-pregunto la rubia aun avergonzada por lo que paso

-encontré todo esto en el club de cocina, al comienzo solo iban a ser sándwiches con jugo pero así es más nutritivo, sin mencionar que necesitamos reponer fuerzas

Nozomi sirvió dos platos de sopa, en una bandeja puso algunos panecillos junto con los sándwiches y dos vasos de jugo.

-…i-itadakima…zu…-agradeció la rubia

-itadakimazu-agradeció la mayor empezando a cenar

-de-desde que hora estas acá?

-desde las nueve, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había tanto trabajo?

-…yo… ya estabas ocupada con tu proyecto,…. no quería darte más trabajo…-Nozomi sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, se levantó de su sitio y abrazo a la rubia por atrás

-Elichi, tan testaruda como siempre…-susurro cerca de su oído-… que te parece si esta noche dormimos acá y mañana temprano te vas a tu casa para descansar mejor

-… a-aca?...-Eli se giró a verla con las mejillas completamente rojas-… so-solo… nosotras…?

-si, solo nosotras…-el rostro de Eli se ilumino de un momento a otro, no dudo en abrazar a su novia y hacerla sentar sobre sus piernas

-te amo-susurro Eli aspirando la dulce fragancia de Nozomi-te amo mucho…

-yo también Elichi…- susurro Nozomi cerrando los ojos, ese pequeño momento fue el más mágico para ambas, se quedaron así por unos largos minutos-Elichi… será mejor que terminemos de cenar y nos acostemos, ambas necesitamos descansar…

-…si, solo si cenamos así-las mejillas de la mayor tomaron más color pero no podía negarle esa petición ya que ni ella misma quería pararse de las cómodas piernas de la rusa

-como Elichi quiera

Eli sonrió ante su respuesta, se estiro para alcanzar el plato de Nozomi, así ambas almorzaron juntas, no hablaron mucho, no era necesario, con su sola presencia era más que suficiente, ambas se sentía tranquilas y en paz.

Nozomi había conseguido unas velas del club de ciencias, decidió prenderlas para dormir más tranquilas, Eli estaba un poco asustada ya que habían muchas historias sobre el instituto y las cosas que pasaban de noche, aparte el ambiente era un poco más romántico de esa forma. Ambas se acomodaron en el colchón una vez que todas las velas estuvieron prendidas y las luces del salón apagadas

-estas cómoda Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi, no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio sintió los suaves labios de Eli sobre los suyos.

El beso fue suave y lento desde el comienzo, Nozomi la abrazo por el cuello atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, con el paso de los minutos este se intensifico un poco, pero así como comenzó de forma suave y gentil así termino

-te amo Non-chan-Eli le dio un beso en la mejilla

-yo también Elichi-la mayor le dio un beso en la frente- ya deberíamos dormir

-si…-dijo dándole otro beso, este fue un poco más intenso pero sin dejar ese toque de dulzura y suavidad.

Continuaron con besos suaves y cortos hasta que en algún momento se quedaron completamente dormidas.

.

.

Los débiles rayos del sol pasaron a través de la ventana chocando sobre el rostro de cierta pelimorada

-mmh…-Nozomi trato de cubrirse la cara, abrió los ojos al notar que no podía moverse, se sonrojo al ver el rostro de su rubia muy cerca al suyo, trato de removerse un poco pero no pudo, Eli la tenía fuertemente abrazada, mientras más se movía más fuerza ejercía Eli, a veces se preguntaba porque Eli decía que tenía un sueño pesado cuando ella misma no se despertaba aunque la movieran. Con cuidado levanto el brazo de Eli de su torso para poder levantarse, después de muchos intentos lo logro.

Al comienzo tuvo pensado preparar el desayuno, bañarse y despertar a la rubia durmiente pero esta idea cambio cuando vio la hora, eran siete y tantos, y tenía que estar a las ocho en el distrito de Akiba, ya que allí se desarrollaría la actividad de los proyectos de ciencias.

Se bañó y cambio lo más rápido que pudo, limpio el aula, ordeno todo y salió, no sin antes dejar una nota a Eli junto con una bebida y algo de comida que encontró en el club de cocina.

De camino se compró algo para ir comiendo, felizmente Yumiko fue la que se ofreció a llevar el proyecto y todo lo que necesitarían, ella solo tenía que llevar su presencia por así decirlo. Al llegar encontró a una Yumiko molesta. Por varias razones, la primera fue por llegar tarde, la segunda porque no le ayudo mucho en el traslado de mesas, pizarras y cosas así, y el tercero y más importante fue por ver una marca en el cuello de la pelimorada.

-¿se puede saber porque llegaste tarde?-Yumiko por primera vez la miro de forma molesta

-lo siento-Nozomi no tenía excusa-tuve un problema

-con Ayase?-alzo una ceja, parecía como si la estuviera interrogándola

-…porque lo preguntas?-Nozomi se puso un poco nerviosa al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior con Eli

-al menos deberías tratar de disimular lo que hicieron

-EH?-Nozomi la miro confundida esto solo irrito más a la rubia. Saco de su bolso un espejo y se lo alcanzo

-mira lo que tienes en el cuello-Yumiko le alcanzo algo de maquillaje para luego dejarla sola, decidió ir a dar una vuelta, aún faltaba para la presentación de sus proyectos.

Nozomi miro con la cara roja la marca que Eli le dejo, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se lo hizo, no recordaba mucho lo que paso en la noche porque estuvo cansada, incluso era posible que se lo hizo mientras dormían, Eli solía ser un poco inquieta cuando dormían juntas, o tal vez simplemente lo hizo a propósito. Sea lo que sea decidió maquillarse un poco aunque sabía que no sería suficiente, Eli le dejaba marcas que podían durar días, de hecho la última que le dejo aún no había desaparecido, y gracias a la marca que le hizo esa noche esta estaba más notorio.

Trato de hacerlo rápido para devolverle el maquillaje y espejo a su sempai, no quería molestarla más. Cuando termino fue a ayudarla, o eso trato, Yumiko empezó a ignorarla un poco. Prefirió ya no insistir en arreglar las cosas.

El lugar estaba ubicado en una zona verde, abierta al público, la exhibición empezaría a partir de las diez pero el público interesado podría acercarse a su proyecto si lo deseaba.

Desde el comienzo les fue bien, su idea era innovadora sin mencionar que su presentación fue impecable, estuvieron ocupadas hasta las diez exponiendo a todos los interesados en su idea. Ya para las diez, los calificadores se acercaron a ver uno por uno, el de ellas tuvo más interés para los encargados.

Estuvieron con ellos cerca de una hora, su trabajo fue el que más duro en exponer, eso les dio buena señal a ambas, después de esto pronto se acercaron a ellas grupos de estudiantes interesados también.

-finalmente un descanso-Yumiko se sentó en su silla, todo el tiempo estuvieron paradas, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, aún no habían almorzado ni tampoco habían tenido la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a los otros proyectos

-si deseas puedo ir a comprar algo para ambas-se ofreció Nozomi

-estas segura?

-claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y…-no pudo terminar, Yumiko de pronto se había parado y la había abrazado

-no digas eso, gracias a ti esto está saliendo bien…-Nozomi trato de separarse pero no podía, no quería llamar mucho la atención de los que pasaban por allí sin mencionar que estaba cansada

Algo asusto un poco a Nozomi y fue sentir un terrible escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, conocía esa sensación, miro a su alrededor, nuevamente sentía que alguien la vigilaba, esto le preocupo un poco, no podía ser Eli porque debía estar cansada así que seguro regreso a su casa, fue lo que supuso, empezó a buscar a Gasha, pensando que tal vez Eli le volvió a pedir que la vigilara.

-pasa algo?-pregunto Yumiko separándose de ella-pensé que te molestarías porque te abrace,… a no ser que te gusto…-trato de volverla abrazar pero esta vez Nozomi logro evitarla

-tengo algo de sed, iré por unos jugos-sin decir más se alejó.

Mientras buscaba una máquina de bebidas empezó a buscar también a Gasha con la vista, no la logro localizar, pensó que tal vez fue solo su imaginación, prefirió no seguir pensando en ello, compro algunos jugos y regreso.

-siento la demora-Nozomi le alcanzo un jugo a Yumiko-espero que te guste

-todo lo que viene de ti me gusta-Nozomi volvió a sentir que estaba siendo vigilada, miro de nuevo a su alrededor pero nada, solo habían algunos estudiantes que paseaban por allí-pareces algo distraída

-eh?...-Nozomi se puso nuevamente nerviosa, no quería ser muy obvia-me… me preguntaba hasta que hora seria esta exhibición

-no sabes mentir-Yumiko volvió a ponerse seria-será hasta las cinco, que es cuando anunciaran los resultados

-…y-ya veo…

Después de descansar unos minutos nuevamente empezaron a acercarse grupos de estudiantes o adultos preguntado por su proyecto. Ya para las cinco revelaron los resultados.

La academia Otonokizaka había quedado en tercer lugar, este era uno de los mejores logros después de muchos años, aparte de que las mayorías de los institutos del país estuvieron registrados.

Yumiko no dudo en saltar sobre Nozomi emocionada por haber ocupado un puesto, aunque su felicidad no duro.

-¡quita las manos de encima de mi Nozomi!-Eli salió de debajo de una de las mesas y empujo a Yumiko lo suficiente fuerte como para separarla de su novia

-Elichi?!-Nozomi la miraba entre sorprendida y confundida, ¿estuvo debajo de la mesa todo el tiempo?, pensó la pelimorada

Eli se paró al frente de Nozomi como si la protegiera o cuidara lo que por derecho le pertenecía

-no te le vuelvas a acercar así, ¡me oíste!-grito la rubia, se ganó las miradas de algunos estudiantes

-se puede saber qué haces aquí-Yumiko la miro desafiante-no me digas que la estabas cuidando?, eres muy controladora, tarde o temprano se cansara de ti y…

Eli estuvo a punto de echarse sobre Yumiko pero afortunadamente Nozomi logro reaccionar a tiempo, tomo la mano de Eli y la jalo.

-Elichi, ¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto la pelimorada una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas

-no es obvio, te estoy cuidando de esa aprovechada-Eli se cruzó de brazos

-pero…-Nozomi cayó en la cuenta de algo-¿desde qué hora estas acá?

-obvio, desde la mañana, creíste que te dejaría sola con esa…

-¡Elichi!

-no me culpes por esto, sabes que esa idiota trato de aprovecharse de la situación en más de una ocasión-se excusó la rubia, no quería que Nozomi se enojara con ella

- _ahora entiendo porque tenía esa sensación_ -pensó la mayor- _Elichi estuvo cuidando de mi todo este tiempo pero…_ Elichi, ¿has comido algo?

-tu tampoco has comido algo, porque yo debería de hacerlo-la rubia estaba seria, incluso molesta. Nozomi soltó un suspiro, pensar que Eli estuvo escondida bajo la mesa todo el tiempo, no sabía si alegrarse, preocuparse o molestarse, opto por lo segundo.

-ven, compre unos jugos hace rato, no es mucho pero será por lo pronto

-si, lo sé, escuche cuando fuiste a comprarlos y le compraste también para esa…

-¡Elichi!-Nozomi la miro un poco enojada-por tu bien te recomiendo que te portes bien…-Eli se sintió un poco intimidad por la mirada de su novia, prefirió no decir nada más.

Nozomi hizo que Eli tomara asiento, cada una de las expositoras tenía una silla, le alcanzo un poco de jugo que le quedo, estaba pensando en ir a comprar otra bebida pero temía dejar solas a ambas rubias.

-Elichi, tómatelo, no es mucho pero pronto terminara y nos podremos ir juntas

-¡¿juntas?!-Eli miro a Yumiko haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-si, juntas-contesto Nozomi entendiendo lo que quería decir, pero prefirió no decir mas

Eli miro con duda la bebida que Nozomi le ofreció, esta estaba abierta, al final acepto al notar que esta había sido tomada por Nozomi, si la bebía era como un beso indirecto, y aparte podía sacarle cachita a la de segundo por compartir bebida con Nozomi.

-quieres que vaya a comprarte algo más?-pregunto Nozomi

-con esto es más que suficiente-Eli se relamió los labios mientras miraba con burla a Yumiko

-estas segura, has estado bajo la mesa mucho tiempo, debes estar cansada o con hambre…-Eli de pronto la abrazo silenciándola.

-mientras tu estés aquí conmigo yo estoy bien, sabes que para mí tu sola compañía es suficiente-se separó un poco, tomo las manos de Nozomi entre las suyas y besándolas.

Nozomi se ruborizo ligeramente pero trato de separarse lo más pronto posible de Eli, sabía que solo lo hacía para molestar a Yumiko, aparte de no querer ser parte de su juego, quería evitar alguna discusión

-buenas tardes-se acercaron tres jóvenes al lugar-vimos su presentación, ¿podríamos hacerles algunas preguntas?, nos interesa mucho su idea

-claro-contesto Yumiko esforzando una sonrisa, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Eli

Los chicos empezaron a hacer varias preguntas, ni Nozomi ni Yumiko tuvieron problemas en responder, al final las preguntas terminaron siendo personales, como ¿tenían novio? ¿Qué cosas les gustaba? ¿qué pasatiempos tenían? Y preguntas similares. Eli que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentada un poco alejada de ella empezaba a fastidiarse por esas preguntas, y más porque pidieron una foto de ambas juntas

-no tengo problema-Yumiko abrazo a Nozomi por atrás y sonrió a la cámara, no le dio tiempo a que Nozomi reaccionara, cuando lo hizo se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de su sempai, por inercia se giró a ver a Eli la cual ya no estaba allí, en la silla donde antes estuvo, estaba la lata de la bebida que le dio completamente destruida, por las marcas supo que lo hizo con su mano, miro por los alrededores, la encontró caminando, solo le pudo ver la espalda pero supo que estaba molesta.

Trato de irse pero fue retenida por Yumiko

-ya van a entregar los premios a las que ocuparon los primeros puestos

-pero…-Nozomi miro a Eli la cual se seguía alejando-… lo siento, tu recibe el premio

Tomo sus cosas y sin decir más se fue, Yumiko trato de detenerla pero esta vez no lo logro.

.

Eli caminaba por una calle vacía, sentía sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, Nozomi la amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor al verla con alguien más?...

-Elichi…-Nozomi logo alcanzara, tomo su mano-por favor espera

-para que, pareces ocupada con tu sempai-contesto sin girarse a verla

-no, yo no… eso me sorprendió, lo siento, no volverá a pasar… Elichi…

Eli se agacho un poco, estaba pensando que hacer, miro de reojo a su novia, vio que llevaba sus cosas con ella

-¿vas a volver?-pregunto la rubia esta vez viéndola a los ojos

-no…-Nozomi acaricio las mejillas de su rubia para limpiarle las lágrimas-ya es tarde, siento lo que paso, me tomo por sorpresa pero…-le dio un beso corto en la mejilla-prometo que no volverá a pasar

-…lo prometes…-el corazón de la mayor dio un repentino salto al ver los ojos suplicantes de su rusa

-lo prometo-esta vez la beso en los labios-te amo Elichi…

Eli la abrazo con fuerza, escondió su rostro lloroso en el cuello de la mayor

-yo también te amo… te amo mucho…

-qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento, ambas necesitamos descansar-Nozomi se separó un poco-te preparare lo que quieras para cenar

-me gusta la idea-Eli le robo un beso rápido-pero yo cocinare,…. te preparare Yakiniku…

.

-…mmh…Eli…chi… pa-parahhh….-Nozomi se removió en la cama acurrucándose en los brazos de la rubia

-…mmh… No-Nozo…mi…-Eli se incorporó-…¿Quién puso la alarma?...

-…. t-tu….-contesto con un bostezo mientras se tapaba en rostro

Eli se estiro y apago la alarma, eran las nueve de la mañana pero aún estaban cansadas, y al ser domingo no tenían problemas en dormir un rato más

-al fin…-Nozomi se destapo-…buenos días Elichi

-buenos días Non-chan-Eli le dio un beso en la frente-… nos levantamos?...

-un rato más…-Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza acurrucándose mas

-como mi bella novia quiera-le dio otro beso, en los labios, se acomodó volviendo a quedarse dormida a los pocos minutos…

.

.

.

 **Siento la demora del cap, ayer debi publicarlo pero tuve algunos problemas, este fin de semana publicare la actualización de "Solo Nosotras" y en el transcurso de la siguiente semana estare actualizando este fic ;)**

 **Hasta pronto! :3**


	28. ELICHI

-Elichi~~- Nozomi tomo del brazo a su novia mientras iban a clases

-que pasa Nozomi-Eli le da un beso en la mejilla como saludo-pareces más cariñosa de lo normal-Nozomi hizo un mohín por lo dicho

-Elichi-Eli soltó una risilla

-solo jugaba-le dio otro beso en la mejilla- aun así parece que hoy estas de buen humor

-siempre estoy de buen humor

-¿enserio?-la miro desafiante

-bien, Elichi tu ganas, pero como quieres que me pongo si a veces eres molestosa, sobre todo cuando te pones celosa

-no me puedes culpar por eso-Eli cruzo los brazos

-sigue así Elichi, mi humor puede cambiar-Eli sintió una fuerte corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo, no quería ni recordar lo que paso después del concurso de proyectos de ciencias, Nozomi se molestó con ella por otra larga semana por estar celosa y portarse un poco inmadura

-l-lo siento…-sonrió nerviosa, tomo la mano de Nozomi en una forma para que no se molestara más de lo que podría estar- so-solo jugaba…

-está bien Elichi, no me enojo solo porque se acerca una fecha importante este fin de semana, sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad-la sonrisa y mirada brillante de Nozomi provocaron que Eli se preocupara, puesto que no recordaba que era ese fin de semana- Elichi?

-e-esto… mm… ¿el cumpleaños de tu mamá?-Nozomi negó la cabeza empezando a impacientarse, no era el cumpleaños de Nozomi así que por eso pensó que sería el de su madre- entonces, ¿el de tu papá?

-¡No!-Nozomi frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, Eli se preocupó más

-oh!, como lo pude olvidar, es su aniversario, ¿verdad?

-¡Elichi tonta!-grito Nozomi empezando a caminar más rápido

-e-espera Nozomi-tomo su mano-lo siento, no recuerdo que hay este fin de semana, no creo que sea solo porque es domingo

-¡Elichi idiota!, ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!

-EEHH!

.

-jajaja..-la mamá de Eli estaba prácticamente echada en el suelo burlándose de su pobre hija, la cual tenía las mejillas rojas, la cabeza gacha y una novia molesta a su lado, ¿sería peor?-no puedo creer que Elichika haya olvidado su cumpleaños… jajaj, incluso se acordaría el cumpleaños de su perro pero no de ella… jajaj…-Eli deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, lo peor estaba por venir.

Habían llegado los padres de Nozomi ese día y se habían reunido todos en casa de la rubia, ahora no solo sus padres se burlaban de ella, sino lo hacían también los padres de su novia, ¿habría algo peor?, si, que su novia les siguiera el juego a sus padres.

Fue una tarde pesada para la pobre Eli, y lo peor era su cumpleaños y así era como la trataban.

-y que harán ese día?-pregunto Nozori con una sonrisa picara

-supongo que tendremos una cita-contesto Nozomi con las mejillas rojas, al menos no estaban como las de Eli, tuvo que contestar ella porque Eli estaba algo ida después de toda la humillación sufrida

-Elichika-Elizabeth movió a su hija para hacerla reaccionar, después de varios intentos Eli al fin daba señales de vida

-…q-que…-contesto sin atreverse a levantar la vista

-¿Qué quieres que Nozomi-chan haga para tu cumpleaños?

-…q-q-que…. quiero?...-Eli miro a su mamá confundida

-ya sabes, al ser una fecha especial, estoy segura que Nozomi-chan… complacerá todos tus deseos…-la cara de ambas se puso como tomate.

Los únicos que parecían molestos por la conversación eran los padres, quienes eran muy celosos con sus respectivas hijas, pero por respeto (miedo) a sus esposas no intervenían

-seguro quieres tener a mi pequeña para ti todo el día-le siguió el juego Nozori-no tenemos problemas con que la pasen juntas, verdad-ambas madres se dieron una mirada cómplice

-aun no contestas Elichika, ¿qué quieres?-la pobre Eli solo se pudo esconder detrás de su novia, esa mirada picara y algo pervertida de sus madres las ponía los pelos de punta, Nozomi estaba igual de nerviosa y avergonzada.

-aún faltan algunos días-salió al rescate el padre de Eli-será mejor que las dejen tranquilas

-no será que estas celos porque Elichika pasara ese día con Nozomi-chan y no con nosotros-cuestión de forma burlona Elizabeth

-c-claro que no-se cruzó de brazos indignado, Nozomi lo miro curiosa, actuaba igual que Eli, al menos ya sabían de quien heredo ese lado un poco tsunder.

-además-esta vez fue el padre de Nozomi-como no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, el día domingo nosotros saldremos en familia, pueden tener su cita otro di….-se tragó sus palabras, había dado un repentino salto y una expresión de dolor se formó en su rostro, todos por inercia se giraron hacia Nozori la cual sonreía con inocencia

-decías algo querido?-Nozomi y su papá conocían esa mirada, por experiencia sabían que era mejor no llevarle la contra

-na-nada… mi pequeña saldrá ese día con…-su mirada de temor cambio por una de seria al ver a Eli, la cual no podía estar más asustada, ya eran insoportables las burlas de ambas madres como para que ahora el padre de su novia la mirara con odio, como si le estuviera quitando algo, aunque en realidad lo hacía, le había robado la atención de Nozomi.

-vamos, vamos, deja la cara larga y déjalas disfrutar, son jóvenes y es normal que tengan curiosidad de experimentar algunas cosas

-¡qué quieres decir!-ambos padres se pusieron de pie y veían a Nozori con miedo

-mi pequeña no hará ese tipo de cosas-reclamo el padre de Nozomi

-¡Elichika aún es menor de edad como para pensar eso!

Pronto empezó una discusión, o burlas, en donde las madres daban insinuaciones de lo que pasaría el fin de semana, mientras que los padres protestaban sobre estas insinuaciones.

Ambas jóvenes terminaron en una esquina de la casa escuchando todo este tema de "adultos", deseando ser tragadas por la tierra,

.

.

-al fin sola-pensó Nozomi llegando a su departamento, sus padres se quedaron en la casa que tenían en Akiba, era en momentos así en que agradecía vivir sola, no quería recordar esa tarde que paso en casa de Eli, fue una de los días más vergonzosos de su vida. Sus padres habían cambiado un poco, de hecho mucho, antes no acostumbraban a hablar de forma tan libre, y menos sobre esos temas, no recordaba muchas conversaciones con sus padres, puesto que siempre estaban consumidos con su trabajo, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, tal vez ya no sentía esa soledad porque ahora tenía a Eli a su lado, y por eso una tarde con sus padres era más que suficiente y no como antes que se quedaba deseosa de pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Eli había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida, su forma de pensar, de ver las cosas, incluso le dio ese sentimiento, le permito amar. Sus pensamientos fueron a lo que harían ese domingo, felizmente el siguiente lunes no habría clases a causa de un problema en el instituto, así que podrían disfrutar el día a sus anchas.

Al principio había tenido la idea de ir y celebrarlo en casa de Eli, puesto que imagino que los padres de Eli querrían pasar ese día con ella, pero ahora le habían dado el permiso para que pasara todo el día con su rubia, no estaba segura de que harían, pero quería que fuera inolvidable, ya que en su cumpleaños Eli se encargó de que este fuera el mejor cumpleaños que tuvo, ahora quería hacer lo mismo.

Estaba echada en su cama, aún era temprano como para dormir, decidió mandar un mensaje a Eli

-"puedes dormir?"

-"no"-el mensaje llego más rápido de lo que imagino-"siento lo que paso en casa, ya sabes cómo son mis padres"

-"no te preocupes Elichi 3, aunque fue divertido ver tu cara de vergüenza :3"

-"… tú estabas igual…"

-"estoy segura que ahora mismo estas roja, ¿Por qué no me mandas una foto Elichi?"

-"!NO!"

-"T~T, ya pué Elichi"-se sacó una foto donde ponía sus ojitos de cachorro abandonado y una expresión triste.

-"…"-Eli no contesto sin embargo envió una foto de ella, tenía la cara roja por la foto que Nozomi le envió-"feliz?"

-"aun no, ahora Elichi tiene que enviar una foto de ella", "desnuda~~"

-"¡NOZOMI!"

-"jaja, solo jugaba Elichi, no tienes que hacerlo"

-"!no lo iba a hacer!"

-"Elichi es cruel"

-"¡Nozomi!"

-"jaja, molestar a Elichi me levanto los ánimos ;)"

-"y a mí solo me los empeoraste -_-"

-"es porque Elichi es una aburrida :p"

-"¿vas a seguir molestando?"

-"no", "lo había olvidado, quería preguntarte que quieres para tu cumpleaños"

-"¿Qué quiero?"

-"si, ¿Cómo quieres que lo celebremos"-esta vez Eli no contesto al instante, se tomó algunos minutos

-"solo… pasarlo juntas, como siempre"

-"está bien, mañana hablamos ;)"

-"no me digas que ya te dio sueño, eres muy dormilona zzz"

-"mañana te castigo Elichi 3"

-"pero…", "ya que, buenas noches 3"

-"buenas noches Elichi3"-Nozomi apago las luces y se acomodó en su cama para dormir, pero algo la distrajo y fue un último mensaje

-"sueña conmigo :3 3 como siempre 3 "-sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color, incluso en un mensaje Eli seguía haciéndola sentir de esa forma, continuaron enviándose unos cuantos mensajes más para luego ceder al sueño.

.

-buenos días Elichi-Nozomi la tomo del brazo como el día anterior

-buenos días Non-chan-saludo con una radiante sonrisa la rubia

-y Elichi, ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

-ya te conteste ayer-Eli aparto la vista, la mayor no estaba segura si era por vergüenza o porque ocultaba algo- tengamos una cita…

-algo me dice que Elichi quiere otra cosa-Nozomi saco una de sus cartas

-yo…-las mejillas de la rubia estaban totalmente rojas

-yo te digo que es lo que quiere-una voz familiar las saco de su pequeño mundo

-buenos días Gasha-san-saludo Nozomi

-buenos días-respondió la otra rubia-lo que Elichika quiere es tener a cierto pelimorada como su esclava todo el día

-¿esclava?-Nozomi la miro confundida

-te doy una idea-Gasha se acercó hasta el oído de Nozomi, Eli estaba tan avergonzada que no pude impedir ese acercamiento entre su novia y amiga

-¡Queehh!...-Nozomi se separó con la cara roja-Elichi, ¡enserio quieres eso!

-EH?... d-de que hablas…

-ya sabes Elichika, no tienes que ocultarlo, Nozomi complacerá todo tus deseos, todos~~-hizo énfasis en la última palabra

-¡Gasha, no le metas ideas!

-jaja, diviértanse de camino a clases-y así como apareció desapareció, Gasha ya tenía su círculo de amigas y justo en la esquina la estaban esperando así que se fue con ellas

-…q-que te dijo?...-pregunto Eli después de varios minutos en silencio

-dijo que… este a tu servicio en todo… todo lo que quieras… ab-absolutamente todo…-las mejillas de la mayor estaban ardiendo

-Nozomi?... que imaginas cuando dice "todo"?...

-¡y-yo… ha-hare lo que quieras…!

-Nozomi?!-las mejillas de la rubia estaban igual o peor que las de la mayor. Estaba cuestionándose si decírselo o no, si se lo decía al menos le podría quitar las ideas "raras" que le metieron Gasha y sus padres el día anterior-… hay… algo…

-Elichi?... qué es?...-Nozomi la miro impaciente- hare lo que desees ese día…-esto último le sonó un poco extraño para la mayor a pesar que ella fue quien lo dijo-… Elichi… acaso estás pensando en…

-EHH!... Nozomi no es nada malo-se apresuró a aclarar las cosas-… solo que…

-solo que…-Nozomi repitió, se notaba su impaciencia

-es algo que… no hacemos hace mucho…

-qué cosa?-Nozomi estaba más confundida e impaciente

-onsen…-susurro la rubia

-Elichi, podrías repetirlo, lo siento, no te escuche

-…u-un onsen…-Eli aparto la mirada por instinto, no habían ido a uno desde que se hicieron novias, era razonable, ya que al ser novias las cosas cambiaron un poco, como los baños juntas, era algo que ya no hacían por vergüenza, ya que ya no se miraban solo como amigas y el saber que la otra tenia sentimientos amorosos hacia más difícil esas situaciones por eso decidieron mantener cierto margen

-… ¿qui-quieres ir a uno… e-en tu… cumpleaños?...-Eli no pudo contestar, ni siquiera se atrevía a verla, podría parecer que lo que pedía fuera un poco pervertido, incluso mal intencionado, pero sabía que Nozomi no la juzgaría de esa manera, el problema era que hacer eso implicaría bañarse juntas, pero realmente deseaba ser un poco más cercana a su novia, además después de algunos problemas que tuvieron se sentirían más relajadas y despejadas si iban a uno.

-…si no quieres… lo entiendo… sé que es…

-está bien Elichi-Eli se giró a ver a su novia, esta vez fue ella quien evito verla- no hemos ido a uno desde hace tiempo… así que no hay problema…

-¿segura?...

-si-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa- a decir verdad también quería ir a uno pero no lo sugerí por temor

Eli abrazo a Nozomi de forma inesperada, la mayor se avergonzó un poco pero correspondió al acercamiento

-gracias Nozomi

-no tienes que agradecer Elichi

Aún faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de la rubia, aun así sentían que los días se pasarían volando, acordaron no decírselo a sus padres puesto que no querían que las molestaran o malinterpretaran, solo les dijeron que esa noche pasarían en casa de la mayor aunque sus planes eran otros, los padres no tuvieron inconvenientes con esto, solo esperaban que a sus madres no se les diera ese día en seguirlas y fotografiarlas, sería su peor humillación.

Nozomi se encargó de preparar las últimos días en lo que harían esa fecha, en la mañana tendrían su "cita" y en la noche irían al onsen donde pasarían la noche, busco en internet los más cercanos a la ciudad y a la vez los que estarían desocupados esas fechas, para su suerte había un festival ese fin de semana en una de las regiones así que ese tipo de lugares estaría vacío, escogió uno que quedaba fuera de la ciudad, también preparo todo un itinerario sobre lo que harían, tenía todo absolutamente preparado incluyendo su regalo de cumpleaños.

Días atrás….

-mamá que crees que le deba regalar a Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi a su mamá por algunas ideas aunque algo le decía que se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho

-esa noche la pasaran juntas, verdad

-si-Nozomi ya se hacía una idea de adónde iba esa conversación

-entonces tengo el regalo perfecto

-¿cu-cual…?-sus mejillas ya se estaban poniendo rojas

-simple-su mamá sonrió como si lo que fuera a decir fuera lo más obvio-esa noche entras a la habitación con un moño en el cuello y dices "Elichi, tu regalo soy yo… se gentil por favor"

Nozomi no fue capaz de contestar algo, se encerró en su habitación con la cara hecha un volcán, ¿Cómo su propia madre podía sugerirle algo así?. Se hecho en su cama tratando de olvidar lo que su mamá acababa de decirle, al hacerlo recordó lo que Eli le regalo en su cumpleaños, una idea cruzo por su mente sobre lo que podría darle.

.

.

.

Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el día, esa noche Eli decidió pasar la noche en el departamento de Nozomi, no quería escuchar las burlas de su mamá y las rabietas de su papá.

-Elichi, que quieres que te prepare para cenar-ambas ya estaban con su ropa de dormir y preparándose para ver alguna película mientras cenaban

-lo que desees está bien

-Elichi-hizo un mohín-quiero que me pidas algo

-jaja, está bien, no pongas esa cara-la rubia se acercó a su novia abrazándola por atrás-quiero chocolate con galletas hechas por ti

-entonces eso har…. Hmp…-Eli la tomo del rostro y la beso silenciándola

-te amo Nozomi

-y-yo también…-Nozomi se separó del abrazo de Eli-te preparare la cena-trato de ocultar su rostro

-te ves linda con la cara roja

-¡Elichi!-Nozomi la miro con un puchero-no porque tu cumpleaños sea mañana significa que te libras de los castigos si te portas mal

-mouh, solo me burlaba un poco, no te lo tomes enserio-logro robarle otro beso antes de salir de la cocina victoriosa dejando a la mayor con la cara roja.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista ambas se acomodaron en el cuarto de la pelimorada, aún era temprano así que mientras miraban una película de terror, escogido por la mayor, hacían tiempo.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser una película de terror?-pregunto la rubia abrazada a su novia

-porque Elichi dijo que yo escogiera-contesto con inocencia fingida la mayor

-pensé que serias considerada al ser mi cumpleaños-se quejó la rubia

-ara, ara, acaso Elichi me está echando en cara que no la trato bien, además aun no es tu cumpleaños-Nozomi miro la hora-sopórtalo unas horas mas

-…-Eli inflo las mejillas de forma infantil-a cambio de algo…

-qué cosa Elichi?

-un beso-la rubia la miro decidida, Nozomi se sonrojo un poco pero acepto, acerco su rostro al de la rubia, pronto el beso se intensifico pero Nozomi trato de mantener el dominio así que fue la primera en parar- Nozomi?...

-después tendrás todos los besos que quieras Elichi-Nozomi le dio un beso en la mejilla-por lo pronto terminemos de ver la película.

-está bien-contesto la rubia con una gran sonrisa abrazando a la mayor con más fuerza-te amo

-también te amo Elichi-Nozomi volvió a besarla, en la frente.

Así pasaron las horas, viendo películas de terror en donde la rubia solo podía saltar, temblar y apegarse más a su novia esperando la hora, aun no entendía como se dejó convencer de esperar hasta las doce que era cuando comenzaba su cumpleaños.

-Elichi, adivina que hora es

-mm… doce?...

-no, 11.52, faltan ocho minutos

-¡al fin!-soltó un suspiro pesado, ya iban cuatro películas del mismo género, terror, no entendía como podía gustarle ese tipo de películas a la mayor

Eli conto con impaciencia los ocho minutos restantes, ya estaba un poco cansada y con sueño, aparte de asustada y aburrida con las películas.

-Elichi, si te quedas a contar los minutos se te harán más largos-Nozomi miro con diversión a Eli quien miraba fijamente la hora en su celular

-si, pero…

-ven acá Elichi-Nozomi abrió sus brazos para que la abrazara, algo a lo que no se podía oponer la rubia, se acercó gustosa a su novia abrazándola con fuerza-te amo mucho Elichi

-yo también, Non-chan

Nozomi acaricio las mejillas de la rubia, tomo el rostro de su novia con ambas manos y luego acerco su rostro, el beso comenzó de forma lenta y suave, Eli intensifico un poco pero sin perder la suavidad y amor con que lo hacían, pronto empezaron a dejarse llevar, esta vez Eli quiso tener el absoluto control del beso, logro acostar a Nozomi en su cama acomodándose sobre ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambas se separaron a falta de aire, Eli iba a volver a besarla pero esta vez Nozomi la detuvo, busco algo en uno de sus cajones.

-feliz cumpleaños Elichi-Nozomi le ofreció una pequeña cajita forrada de color celeste-espero que te guste-Eli la miro confundida, se fijó en la hora percatándose de que ya era media noche, ¿tan rápido paso el tiempo?, se pregunto

-si es de ti sé que me encantara-Eli recibió la cajita-¿lo puedo abrir?

-por supuesto que si Elichi-le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba-te amo

- _este será el mejor cumpleaños_ -pensó Eli correspondiendo al abrazo. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos luego Nozomi le dio su espacio para que abriera su regalo.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al ver su obsequio, era un collar, adornos celestes, era similar al que le regalo a Nozomi en su cumpleaños con la diferencia del color y que en donde estaba el espacio de la foto había una solo de Nozomi

-¿te gusta?

-es una broma-Eli la abrazo-me encanta, gracias Nozomi y más porque ahora tengo tu foto

-yo también tengo una tuya-Nozomi se separó un poco mostrándole su collar, al abrirlo noto que ahí tenía su foto

-gracias Nozomi, te amo…

.

.

-mm… me duele todo Elichi…-Nozomi hizo un mohín al tratar de levantarse

-lo siento, creo que te abrase un poco fuerte

-¿un poco?, toda la noche me tuviste apretujada contra ti y la cama-Nozomi se sentó aun con leves dolores en el cuerpo-no me iba a ir a ninguna parte Elichi, era necesario tanta fuerza?

-l-lo siento…-Eli la miro apenada-reconozco que fui un poco ruda…

-¿un poco?-Nozomi inflo más sus mejillas-supongo que al ser tu cumpleaños te lo puedo perdonar-cambio su expresión a una sonriente-que quiere Elichi de desayuno-le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego pararse llena de energía

-lo que quieras está bien

-no te quejes luego por darte algo picante

-se-serias capaz…-Eli la miraba asustada

-claro que no Elichi, te preparare algo simple si no te importa

-si tú lo cocinas estoy segura que no se comparara con la misma comida de los dioses

-¡Elichi!-Nozomi le tiro una almohada por su comentario.

Se decidió por prepararle chocolate con algunas tortillas, y como siempre Eli devoro su desayuno, la comida de Nozomi para ella era la mejor, nada se podía comparar, ni el mejor chef del mundo.

Después del desayuno ambas se alistaron para su habitual cita, aunque al ser el cumpleaños de Eli harían algunas cosas más especiales.

-¿adónde iremos primero?-pregunto Eli una vez que ambas salieron del departamento de la mayor

-haremos un viaje

-eh?, un viaje?-pregunto sorprendida y confundida

-si, estaba pensando en visitar algunas de las ciudad las cuales son centros turísticos-Eli se quedó algo pensativa, la idea sin duda le gustaba pero aún se preguntaba si sus padres realmente estaban bien con que no pasara la noche en casa, pensar en esto la avergonzó ya que recordó la plática comprometedora que tuvieron sus padres días atrás

-¿estás bien Elichi?-Nozomi llamo su atención-¿no te gusta la idea?

-e-eh?... n-no es eso… solo que

-¿Qué pasa Elichi?

-…mh… solo pensaba lo afortunada que soy por tenerte como mi novia

-m-mouh…-Nozomi inflo sus mejillas-… ¡Elichi tonta!...-se quejó la mayor

-jaja, te ves hermosa-tomo su mano con cuidado-como siempre-y con delicadeza beso la mano de la mayor

-E-Elichi… m-mejor apurémonos…-Eli sonrió como respuesta, entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos de su novia.

Primero fueron al santuario de Meiji, en este lugar se rendía culto a una pareja de esa época. Como en cada salida se sacaron fotos en diversas partes del lugar, Nozomi le explico algo de la historia del lugar. Luego fueron Sensō-ji, Tsukiji, Monte Takao, Jardín Nacional Shinjuku Gyoen, estos fueron algunas de las atracciones que visitaron en la región de Tokio.

Luego de visitar unos cuantos templos de esa zona, viajaron hasta la región de Kyoto.

-Nozomi

-¿te estas divirtiendo Elichi-pregunto la mayor mientras veía un mapa para ver su siguiente parada

-bueno si, pero… ¿estas segura que deberías gastar tanto?, no me has dejado invitarte nada

-eso es porque es tu cumpleaños Elichi

-si pero… no quiero que gastes tanto por mí-la rubia se notaba preocupada

-no te preocupes por el gasto Elichi, nuestros padres son los que lo afianzaron

-eh? ¿en qué momento?

-es un secreto Elichi, pero no te preocupes por ello, dijeron que querían que este día nos divirtamos, así que puedes decirme todos los lugares que quieras visitar

-me sentiría mal si te pido eso, además… creo que yo no te hice disfrutar tanto en tu cumpleaños…-Nozomi se ruborizo al recordar ese día, sin contestar nada se abrazó a su novia

-ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida, lo pude pasar contigo después de todo

-pero aun no éramos novias, no sé si…-el dedo de la mayor en sus labios la silencio

-creo que Elichi no recuerda algo, y ahora que lo pienso es algo que estuvo rondando en mi cabeza-Nozomi se separó un poco-recuerdas cuando fuiste al templo y me encontraste, ese día creo… que intentaste besarme?…

-…-Eli se puso roja-bueno…eso…

-ara, entonces Elichi si lo recuerda, tenía curiosidad si lo hiciste con esa intención o fue solo un accidente

-…y-yo… mm...-Eli miro a otro lado

-ara, así que Elichi se aprovechó de mi por verme tan vulnerable

-¡que! claro que no, solo que… me deje llevar cuando te vi triste, no me puedes culpar… incluso cuando lloras te ves hermosa…-Nozomi se puso roa

-Elichi pervertida-golpeo su cabeza

-¡que! ¿Por qué?, solo dije la verdad-Nozomi hizo un mohín, este pequeño gesto lograba enloquecer a la rubia de una forma casi incomprensible, tomo e rostro de Nozomi y sin importarle que alguien las viera la beso…

-E-Elichi…-Nozomi se separó avergonzada por el repentino beso

-jaja, lo siento, solo que no me puedo resistir cuando te veo-volvió a besarla pero esta vez en la mejilla-¿adónde iremos ahora?

-mouh, ¡Elichi!, sigue portándote así y te castigare-Eli palideció, sonrió de forma nerviosa

-l-lo siento-se disculpó de una torpe manera

-está bien Elichi, no vuelvas a hacer eso en un lugar publico

-n-no lo hare… por lo pronto…-susurro lo ultimo

-¿dijiste algo?

-n-no, nada, solo que adonde iremos ahora

-iremos a Fushimi Inari-taisha, te gustara, El famoso camino flanqueado por toriis rojos por el que corrió la pequeña Chiyo de Memorias de una Geisha, ocupa el segundo lugar preferido por los turistas

-harasho!, suena como un lugar increíble

-y lo es-Nozomi tomo su mano-vamos, hay mucho que ver

-si~~

Los siguientes lugares que visitaron fueron, Kiyomizu-dera, Eikan-dō Zenrin-ji, Kinkaku-ji, y algunos más. Para almorzar decidieron hacer una parada en Ninen-zaka y Sannen-zaka, Se trata de unas calles donde se encuentran restaurantes y comercios tradicionales japoneses. Estas tiendas son pequeñas casitas de madera y se encuentran muy cerca del templo budista Kiyomizu-dera.

-¡HARASHOO!... casi pareciera que te conoces todo Japón-menciono Eli una vez que escogieron en que restaurante almorzarían

-ya sabes cómo fue mi infancia-Nozomi se puso un poco triste al recordarlo, Eli se apresuró en tomar su mano y cambiar el tema, odiaba ver a su novia así de triste

-lo siento, no quise hacértelo recordar

-no importa, ahora estoy contigo y es distinto

-también para mi es distinto-llevo su mano al rostro de Nozomi-te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa

-Elichi…-Nozomi se sonrojo levemente

-¿en qué les puedo servir?-se acercó uno de los meseros rompiendo el romántico momento, Eli le lanzo una mirada asesina por la interrupción, el joven se quedó casi paralizado por la mirada intimidante de la rubia

-Yakiniku y… ¿Elichi?-Nozomi miro preocupada a su rubia quien no le quito los ojos de encima al pobre mesero, el cual solo hacia su trabajo

-si-contesto sin despegar sus ojos del joven

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-mm…-miro la carta-… tu escoge por mí-tomo su mano y la beso- comeré lo que me pidas

-¡tráigale algo picante!-Nozomi la miro con un puchero

-pero si no hice nada-se quejó la rubia, Nozomi se puso más roja

-Yakiniku y Botamochi por favor

-¿es picante?-pregunto la rubia preocupada-Nozomi solo se limitó a ignorarla, no era como que se hubiera molestado pero se ponía así de nerviosa y avergonzada cuando Eli era muy demostrativa en frente de alguien.

El mesero llego con las ordenes minutos después, Eli miro su plato, no se veía picante, todo lo contrario, solo con el aroma ya se le hacía agua a la boca.

-Itadakimasu

-I-Itadakimasu-repitió Eli- rico~~

-pensaste que sería algo picante?-pregunto Nozomi mientras disfrutaba también de su almuerzo

-lo siento por pensar eso-rió de forma nerviosa- solo que pensé que te molestaste

-es porque haces eso delante de la gente

-hacer que?-pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería, Nozomi prefirió no contestar, explicarle a la densa rubia equivaldría perder tiempo.

-olvídalo, por cierto, ¿Qué lugar te gusto más?

-¿Qué lugar?-se quedó algo pensativa- es difícil decirlo, hemos visitado muchos lugares, además cualquier lugar para mi es el más bello siempre y cuando este contigo-se ganó una mirada algo molesta y avergonzada de parte de su novia.

Trataron de mantener una plática tranquila, aunque para Eli estuvo bien para Nozomi solo fue vergonzoso puesto que la rubia a cada frase terminaba dando comentarios sobre lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que la amaba, cuanto le gustaban sus ojos o sonrisa, y comentarios similares.

Después de ese largo almuerzo para la mayor y tranquilo para la menor, continuaron con su viaje. Se trasladaron hasta Hiroshima, allí visitaron lugares como, Museo Memorial de la Paz, Santuario Itsukushima, entre otros. Kenroku en Kanazawa, Todai-ji en Nara, Parque de Nara, Hase-dera en Kamakura…

La tarde se pasó más rápido que la mañana, Nozomi para finalizar todo ese recorrido llevo a su novia hasta Yokohama donde visitaron Sankei-en

-¡HARASHOOO!...-Eli se quedó boquiabierta con el lugar, si los otros le habían encantado este lo hacía más.

-qué te parece un paseo Elichi

-claro

Ambas tomaron un paseo por uno de los estanques, ya estaba oscureciendo y ver el reflejo del cielo en el agua era un espectáculo digno de ver. Caminaron un rato por los ondulados caminos que adornaban el lugar, y para finalizar visitaron algunos de sus templos…

.

Ambas tomaron el metro, Nozomi aún no le había dicho adónde irían aunque Eli ya sabía que sería algún onsen, y como lo imagino, llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-este es uno de los mejores lugares-comento Nozomi al bajar del metro

-si tú lo escogiste seguro es el mejor-Eli tomo su mano, ambas trataron de fingir que no había problema pero en realidad estaban algo nerviosas.

Nozomi como otras veces se encargó del registro, confirmo que ambas eran las únicas que estaban allí sintiéndose afortunada, así podría pasar una mejor velada con su novia.

La recepcionista las guio hasta donde sería su habitación, también les pregunto qué ordenarían para cenar, pidieron algo simple ya que no tenían mucha hambre después de estar todo el día viajando.

-¿t-te gusta la habitación Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi una vez que se quedaron solas

-…s-si…-Eli forzó una sonrisa

-v-vamos antes de que se haga más de noche y terminemos resfriándonos

-e-eh?...mm…s-si…

Nozomi saco de sus cosas dos Yukatas, ambas de colores claros, el suyo era de color lila mientras que el de Eli era de color celeste cielo.

-t-ten Elichi…-Nozomi le alcanzo la Yukata-ambas se quedaron por unos minutos sin decir nada ni hacer algo, no era lo mismo desvestirse ante su amiga que ante su novia, eso lo tenían claro ambas

-i-iré al baño-Eli tomo su Yukata, y se apresuró en salir de la habitación.

Nozomi empezó a cambiarse, agradecía a que Eli haya decidido ir a cambiarse a otra parte, ya de por si estaba nerviosa, y más porque no se salvaría del baño que tendrían juntas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Eli regreso a la habitación vistiendo su Yukata, era de diseño simple, no cruzaron palabra alguna, Nozomi le alcanzo lo necesario para que se bañaran luego en silencio fueron a la zona de las duchas. Trataron de demorarse lo más posible, Eli por un lado trataba de pensar en alguna excusa para no ver desnuda a su novia, empezó a arrepentirse de haber pedido eso para su cumpleaños, en cuanto a Nozomi, al igual que la rubia, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, no solo por el hecho de que estaría a solas con su novia sino que le preocupaba si eso estaría bien, quería asegurarse de que Eli disfrutara de su cumpleaños pero le avergonzaba mucho el hecho de tener que bañarse juntas.

Ambas salieron a la vez cubiertas únicamente con una toalla, apenas se vieron apartaron la vista avergonzadas, un clima incómodo y pesado las rodeo. Nuevamente sin decir nada se fueron hacia la zona de atrás donde estaría la poza.

Era de tamaño normal, color verdoso, despedía un aroma a plantas medicinales. Eli se sintió un poco más tranquila al ver la poza, puesto que esta emanaba el suficiente vapor como para cubrir su desnudez, aun con movimientos tímidos y temblorosos la rubia se desvistió, trato de hacerlo rápido pero su nerviosismo la traicionaba. Lo mismo fue para Nozomi.

Ya dentro del agua se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, ambas trataban de pensar en la forma de entablar una conversación, pero aparte de que nada les venía a la cabeza, los ojos de ambas las traicionaban, inconscientemente trataban de mirar de más a su compañera.

-E-E-Elichi…-Nozomi decidió ser la primera en hablar

-s-si?...-Eli por inercia aparto la vista, no quería verla, ya que sabía que no trataría de verla a los ojos sino a otra parte de la anatomía de su novia

-t-te has… divertido?-su tono preocupado preocupo más a la rubia, quien instintivamente se giró hacia Nozomi

-por supuesto que si-le dio una sonrisa- este ha sido uno de mis mejores cumpleaños… porque lo pase contigo…- esta vez fue Nozomi quien aparto la vista, sus mejillas tomaron color por la intensa mirada de la rubia.

-… Elichi…-hizo un pequeño mohín por las palabras de su rubia

-Non-chan-tomo con gentileza la mano de la pelimorada-te amo…-de forma desprevenida tomo a Nozomi del rostro empezando a besarla.

Trato de hacerlo lento, sería peligroso si lo intensificara y terminara dejándose llevar o peor aún, que a alguien se le ocurriera ir para allí y descubrirlas.

Eli se separó lentamente, por unos segundo su vista bajo al cuello de su novia, pero su atención volvió hacia los ojos de la mayor cuando la llamo

-Elichi, ya que mañana no hay labores, ¿Qué te parece si usamos el día de mañana para pasarlo juntas?

-¿eh?, ¿no era lo que íbamos a hacer mañana?

-si, pero… pensé que querrías usar el día de mañana para tu trabajo como presidenta

-mm, era eso, no te preocupes, para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-nuevamente esa sonrisa tan encantadora con esa mirada intensa provocaron que la mayor apartara la vista una vez más-¿y que tenías en mente?

-e-estaba… pensando en ir a la playa…

-¿no está haciendo frio para eso?

-si… por eso… en esta época estará vacío… si no quieres está bien…

-n-no es eso, solo que me sorprendió-acaricio el rostro de la mayor apartando un mechón de la frente de su novia para luego besarla ahí-iremos adonde tú quieras

-e-en-entonces…. ¿está bien?...-pregunto con timidez, Eli empezaba a perderse con esa mirada tierna y tímida de su novia, aparto la vista de ella porque podría dejarse llevar si seguía viéndola

-claro que está bien, ya te dije, siempre disfruto de tu compañía… te amo…-sintió la cabeza de la mayor apoyarse en su hombro

- _no mires, no mires, ¡Elichika no mires!_ -se gritaba la rubia- _por dios Nozomi, porque me tientas de esta forma….-_ Eli miro de reojo a Nozomi, esta tenía los ojos cerrados, por un momento podría jurar que estaba viendo a un ángel, una diosa, el ser más hermoso y perfecto del mundo, ver las gotas resbalando por su cabello, pasar por su mejillas, rodar por su cuello y por ultimo perderse en medio de su pecho, el rostro de Eli parecía semáforo, estaba en luz roja, toda su cara estaba encendida, aparto la mirada unos segundo pero nuevamente la tentaba y peor, Nozomi no hacia ningún movimiento, al percatarse bien noto algo extraño- _¡no puede ser!, ¡COMO SE PUDO DORMIR!-_ grito mentalmente, y más porque la tenía solo para ella _-… Elichika cálmate!-_ se volvió a gritar- _piensa en algo, piensa en algo, tiene que despertar o sino yo… no puede ser, estoy pensando en cosas pervertidas, ¡Nozomi por favor despierta!, no pude, no debo mirar pero…_

-Elichi?-al mirar hacia Nozomi se encontró con los brillantes y confundidos orbes turquesa de su novia-¿estás bien?, tu cara está muy roja, ¿ya quieres salirte?

-e-e-e… n-no… a-a… e-esto… mm… y-y s-solo… -aparto la vista- e-estoy bien, n-no te preocupes… p-pensé… que te dormiste…

-y lo estaba pero algo me despertó…-Eli la miro

-¿estás bien?-las mejillas de Nozomi estaban rojas como las de ella, tal vez no tanto

-…si…

-¿Qué te hizo despertar?

-… un sueño…

-¿un sueño?-Eli se quedó pensativa unos segundos- ¿una pesadilla?-las mejillas de la mayor solo tomaron más color

-algo así,… olvídalo…

-pero… está bien-soltó un suspiro, al menos ya se sentía un poco más tranquila, el que Nozomi este despierta era mejor a que este dormida, se le ocurrió como podía entablar una conversación-Nozomi, he querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo

-qué cosa?-la mirada tierna y curiosa de Nozomi provocaron cierto nerviosismo en la rubia

-es sobre lo que sientes por mí…

-dudas de mis sentimientos?

-¡n-no!, cla-claro que no-contesto al instante

-entonces…

-solo que… me preguntaba desde cuando sentías algo por mi

-¿desde cuándo?

-si, desde cuando te enamoraste de mi…

-yo… no lo sé-la rubia parecía insatisfecha con esa respuesta- Elichi no me mires así-hizo un leve puchero-cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorada de ti

-solo eso?

-y tu Elichi?

-bueno yo…-se quedó algo pensativa-tampoco sabría cuando fue exactamente, pero me solía poner celosa incluso desde el comienzo, pero creo que era porque eras mi amiga… ahora que lo pienso mm… no lo se

-Elichi tonta…-inflo más sus mejillas-pensé que contestarías algo más serio

-acaso no soy seria?-hablo indignada-entonces me pondré más seria-cambio a modo encantador poniendo nerviosa a la mayor- no sé exactamente cuando me enamore, pero reconocí mis sentimientos cuando fuimos de vacaciones, sé que estaba enamorada de ti mucho antes pero tenía miedo de reconocerlo o dar algún paso contigo, pero cuando fuimos de vacaciones y pensé que podría ser la última vez que podría divertirme así contigo me asuste, quería declararme a ti pero tenía miedo, de tu rechazo, de que dejaras mi amistad, aunque todo eso cambio cuando dijiste que te quedarías-tomo la mano de Nozomi la cual la miraba con sorpresa y vergüenza, le dio un beso a esa blanca y pequeña mano-no te imaginas lo feliz que fui al saberlo, estaba más decidida a decirte mis sentimientos… te amo Nozomi…-Nozomi miro hacia el lado opuesto, sus mejillas aumentaron de color

-…estamos igual… entonces…

-eh?...

-yo también… reconocí mis sentimientos cuando fuimos de vacaciones… fue por eso que… me quede…-Eli se quedó algo sorprendida, ciertamente ya se imaginaba que Nozomi se quedó por ella, pero no sabía que se quedó porque la quería más que a una amiga, todo ese tiempo pensó que fue por la amistad que tenían

-eso… no lo sabía…-Eli se sintió inmensamente feliz al saber la razón por la que Nozomi se quedó, aunque le hubiera gustado enterarse antes, el que lo haya hecho en su cumpleaños la alegraba, sin importarle mucho abrazo a Nozomi, como esta le daba la espalda pudo sentir claramente los pechos de la rubia chocar contra su espalda

-E-E-Eli… chi~~…

.

Regresaron a la habitación después de estar en el agua ya varias horas

-eso estuvo relajante~~-Eli acomodo un futon en el suelo y se hecho- gracias Non-chan~~

-mm…-Nozomi seguía avergonzada por lo que paso en la poza, Eli la había abrazado estando desnudas, recordó que ella lo había hecho la primera vez que fueron a un onsen pero esta vez lo sintió diferente a lo de esa ocasión

-no te vas a echar?, se siente bien después de un baño~~-Eli estaba con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y con una gran sonrisa. Nozomi se acomodó a su la lado pero lejos de relajarse solo se tensó más, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al percatarse de algo, la yukata de Eli se había abierto un poco dejando a la vista una parte de sus pechos.

-Elichi…-Nozomi acerco su rostro al de la rubia, aunque la tomó por sorpresa Eli no dudo en corresponder al beso.

La rubia se sorprendió que Nozomi intensificara el beso desde el comienzo, pero no le importó, decidió seguirle el juego además no quería perder. Pronto comenzó una batalla por ver quien dominaba a quien. Eli que hasta ese momento estuvo abajo logro cambiar de posición poniéndose sobre Nozomi sin romper el beso.

-…hmp… El…-Nozomi trato de hablar entre el beso, pero Eli no le dio mucha oportunidad, se separó unas milésimas de segundo para tomar aire y continuar.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse calientes entre ambas, Eli empezó a descender con sus besos, bajo la clavícula, el cuello y siguió bajando. Nozomi quien estaba abajo tuvo que poner su mano sobre su boca para contenerse de ruidos extraños.

-Nozomi…-la mencionada se estremeció, la voz de Eli sonaba diferente a lo habitual, la rubia la volvió a besar, nuevamente empezaron a perderse en el beso

-E-Elichi…hmp… es-espe… ¡espera!...-Nozomi la empujo cuando sintió su yukata ser removida

-l-lo siento…-Eli la miro arrepentida, esta vez se había pasado y debía reconocerlo-lo siento, no fue mi intención… hmp…-Nozomi la volvió a besar dejándola confundida

-solo besos…-fue lo último que susurro antes de dejarse llevar nuevamente.

Esta vez Eli trato de controlarse, pero al paso de los minutos se le hacía imposible, tenía todo el dominio en los besos, no estaba segura si era porque Nozomi estaba dejándolo hacer adrede o realmente le ganaba, pero sus deseos más profundos empezaron a salir a flote, después de llevar un buen rato besándola se atrevió a descender de nuevo.

Nozomi volvió a permitir que bajara al cuello, pero su objetivo estaba más abajo, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, si seguían así no creía ser capaz de poder detenerse, no quiso arriesgarse así que volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de la mayor.

-…hmp…-Nozomi dejaba escapar suspiros que fácilmente podrían ser confundidos con gemidos, Eli empezó a nublarse, quería escucharla más, sintió las manos de la mayor bajar, hasta ese momento estuvieron rodeando su cuello pero ahora… las manos de Nozomi empezaron a acariciar su espalda, la forma en como lo hacía solo perdía más a la rubia, ya no pudo contenerse más. Llevo una mano hasta la cintura de la mayor en donde quito el salo que ataba la yukata, sin perder tiempo empezó a abrir la yukata. Nozomi estaba tan metida en el beso que pareció no notar lo que Eli estaba haciéndole a su ropa.

-…!Ahh~~...-esta vez el gemido de Nozomi fue alto y claro, Eli había llevado su mano hasta el pecho izquierdo de Nozomi, por un momento pensó en parar pero cuando la escucho se perdió totalmente. Bajo sus besos de nuevo al cuello de la mayor-E-Elih~~… Ha!... e-espe… ¡AAHh~~…

Eli empezó descender más sus besos, del cuello había bajado hasta el pecho derecho de la mayor mientras que su mano seguía acariciando el izquierdo, Nozomi cubrió su boca con su mano sin oponerse a lo que Eli hacía, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación, estaba asustada, pero más que eso… un sentimiento más fuerte la domino, por alguna razón su cuerpo quería que siguiera, quería experimentar más de esa sensación que Eli le ofrecía.

-Nozomi…-Eli empezó a descender sus besos, bajo hasta el abdomen de la mayor, podía ver las gotas de sudor, nuevamente algo en su mente le repetía que debía parar, aun no era el momento, levanto la vista para ver a Nozomi, su corazón casi se sale al verla, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su respiración agitada, su rostro rojo y su boca entreabierta, fue su ultimo huso de razón antes de proseguir, no quería detenerse, no podía hacerlo…

Empezó a besar el abdomen de la mayor, poco a poco seguía bajando, sus manos se encargaron de acariciar los muslos de su novia, empezó a subir hasta los glúteos, aun la yukata la cubría esa parte

-…E-Eli…-Nozomi se asustó al sentir las manos de Eli en su muslo interno

-te amo-Eli la volvió a besar

-…ah!...hmp… Eli…chi~~…-la mano de Eli empezó a subir por el muslo interno, ambas sabían que si querían para ese era el momento, Nozomi trato de decir algo pero solo escapo de sus labios un gemido, justo cuando Eli estuvo llegando a su objetivo…

-disculpen, les traigo la cena-alguien toco la puerta provocando que se separaran, Eli salto de la futon como si hubiera sido empujada por un resorte-¿puedo pasar?

Eli se quedó paralizada, Nozomi cuando logro reaccionar se apresuró en acomodarse la yukata dándole la espalda a Eli, la rubia trato de hablar pero…

-disculpen, ¿puedo pasar?

-a-adelante-entro una joven encargada del hospedaje, acomodo una bandeja con lo que habían pedido para cenar, después de esto se retiro

-disculpe, ¿mañana puede venir a recoger esto?

-eh?-la joven la miro un poco confundida-como quiera-diciendo esto salió, dejando un incómodo ambiente.

Eli se giró hacia su novia, no estaba segura si estaría molesta, triste porque se sobrepasó con ella, o tal vez incluso arrepentida, que era lo más seguro

-Nozomi…-se acercó con temor, con cuidado la tomo del hombro para que se girara a verla-… lo siento… debí detenerme… Nozomi…-la mayor no contestaba, esto empezó a preocuparla, no se arrepentía por lo que hizo, no podía hacerlo, admitía que se dejó llevar pero no podía decir que fue todo su culpa pero si la mayor parte- yo… -su voz se quebró, Nozomi seguía sin mirarla, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, le dolía cuando Nozomi la ignoraba y ahora sentía que hizo algo malo, no estaba segura si lo fue, Nozomi parecía estar bien cuando empezó a hacerlo…

Eli acomoda sus cosas

-entiendo si no quieres verme… i-iré a otra habita…-antes de salir de la habitación Nozomi se abrazó a ella ocultando su rostro en el cuello, Eli sintió algo húmedo, Nozomi estaba llorando

-…tengo miedo…-susurro la mayor-… no quería… aun no es el momento…-Eli se sintió culpable por sus palabras, sentía que la había obligado, y tal vez el hecho de que Nozomi estaba bien con eso fue su imaginación, pensar en esto la hizo sentir peor-… pero algo de mi… también quería…-Nozomi levanto la vista rebelando sus hermosos ojos llorosos-… ¿esto está bien?...

Eli la abrazo con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, sabia la respuesta, no estaba bien, aun no era el momento pero ella también se dejó llevar, ella tenía toda la culpa… ¿pero que era esa sensación?, ¿Por qué de pronto tenia tantos deseos de tocar a Nozomi?, ¿eso estaba bien?...

-lo siento…-Eli le dio un beso en la frente-… esto… no está bien…

.

Cenaron en silencio, ya no tenían apetito ni nada, cenaron casi por obligación. Cuando terminaron Eli acomodo todo en una esquina de la habitación, el ambiente se puso un poco tenso, Nozomi se acostó en el futon, el mismo en el que casi lo hicieron. Eli pensó en sacar otro, había varios en el armario pero no quería acostarse sin arreglar las cosas, no era lo suyo dejar las cosas pendientes.

Se quedó pensativa unos minutos pensando como reponer lo que había provocado, al cabo de unos minutos se le ocurrió una idea, haría gala de todo su romanticismo, llevo los platos en los que habían cenado, lo huso como excusa para salir, despejar un poco su mente y sobre todo preparar lo que tenía en mente.

Nozomi levanto la vista cuando escucho los pasos de Eli salir de la habitación, lo primero que pensó fue que se había ido a dormir a otra habitación, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se odiaba por haber arruinado el cumpleaños de su novia, se volvió a acostar llorando con más fuerza, no se atrevía en ir a buscar a la rubia.

Paso cerca de una hora, Nozomi perdió la esperanza de que Eli volvaria, pero justo después de pensar en ello escucho pasos en la entrada, tenía miedo de levantarse y confirmar si era Eli o tal vez una de las encargadas, prefirió esperar, los pasos se escuchaban de un lugar para otro, incluso llego a pensar que habría más de una persona en la habitación pero lo descarto al no escuchar voces.

-Nozomi…-la voz de Eli la asusto un poco, sintió la mano de Eli tocar su hombro para llamar su atención, sintió un leve temblor en la mano de la rubia. Decidió levantar la vista y al hacerlo quedo sin palabra alguna.

Las luces estaban apagadas y todo el lugar estaban decoradas con pequeñas luces de colores, sin mencionar los pétalos de rosas que adornaban el lugar, Eli estaba al frente suyo con un gran ramo de lirios

-Nozomi, perdóname por favor-Eli le ofreció el ramo- sé que me pase… todo fue mi culpa… realmente lo siento-hizo un reverencia como disculpa

-…Eli…chi…-fue lo único coherente que pudo articular, sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre la rubia volviendo a llorar

-… lo siento… yo tuve la culpa….

-Nozomi-Eli la rodeo con sus brazos-… yo tuve toda la culpa, prometo que no volveré a tocarte… no quise lastimarte

Nozomi la abrazo con más fuerza, se sentía mal porque Eli se culpara de todo, era culpa de ambas, Eli también dejo escapar algunas lágrimas pero trato de controlarse, quería ser ella quien consolara a Nozomi y no al revés.

Nozomi logro calmarse después de unos minutos de estar abrazada a la rubia

-¿estoy perdonada?-pregunto Eli secándole las mejillas

-…no hay nada que perdonar… ambas tuvimos la culpa…

-pero…-Nozomi la beso, algo que sorprendió a Eli, pensó que después de lo que hizo estaría castigada sin besos por un buen tiempo-… Nozomi?...-la mayor la volvo a abrazar con mucho afecto

-pensé que te habías molestado conmigo…-susurro la mayor

-Eh?-Eli se separó un poco-¿Por qué haría eso?, yo tuve toda la culpa, pensé que me odiarías por el resto de tu vida por lo que hice

-eh?...-no supo porque pero sus mejillas tomaron color por las palabras de Eli-…n-no exageres…

-pero hice algo que no debía, casi me llevo tu virginidad…-Nozomi se puso colorada, no estaba segura si lo dijo para avergonzarla o molestarla, pero las seriedad con que lo dijo la confundió mas- prometo que no te volveré a tocar… nunca más en toda nuestra vida…

-q-que se supone que significa eso?-Nozomi estaba algo avergonzada por las palabras sinceras y extrañas de la rubia

-bueno-se puso algo pensativa-significa que aun cuando nos hayamos casado no te tocare como disculpa a lo que hice hoy

Nozomi quedo sorprendida con la seriedad con la que lo dijo, desde luego no era broma, pero, ¿enserio estaba pensando en prometer algo así?

-Elichi…

-si?

-¡tonta!-la golpeo con la almohada-con que digas que esperemos a que llegue el momento es suficiente-hizo un puchero-además, ¿Por qué te pones tan seria?

-pero…-Eli froto su nariz con algo de dolor-te hice llorar, ¿Cómo debería tomarlo?

-Elichi tonta!-se escondió tapándose con el cobertor abrazando aun su ramo de lirios

-eh?, eso quiere decir que aun estas molesta?, que puedo hacer para que me perdones?-Eli la destapo encontrándose con el rostro de su linda novia completamente rojo

-no estoy molesta… solo que…

-solo que?-pregunto insistente y preocupada la rubia

-me avergüenza lo que hicimos o casi hicimos

-¿te molesta lo que paso?

-es eso…-Nozomi volvió a esconder su rostro-… me gusto…

.

.

.

-mm…-Nozomi abrió sus ojos, miro a su alrededor, calculo que serían entre las siete u ocho de la mañana, aún estaban las pequeñas luces de colores prendidas en toda la habitación, los pétalos de rosas estaban algo marchitas, sintió algo en su cabello, se sentó, no sabía como pero también habían algunos pétalos enredados en su cabello el cual estaba suelto, miro hacia Eli la cual la abrazaba percatándose de algo.

Su rostro se puso rojo, Eli la estaba abrazando de la cintura y peor fue su preocupación al notar el estado en el que estaban, ambas estaban como habían llegado al mundo, completamente desnudas

-¡AAH!...-Nozomi pego un grito que fácilmente hizo estremecer toda la posada, Eli se incorporó asustada por el grito de su novia

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?, ¿te paso algo?... ¿Nozomi?-Nozomi estaba abrazando la sabana con el rostro en llamas- ¿Qué ocurre Nozomi?

-…a-ayer...

-ayer?

-¿q-que paso anoche?

-anoche?-Eli quedo pensativa, recordó lo que hicieron o no hicieron, luego la cena en silencio, después la sonrisa de Nozomi cuando le regalo ese ramo de lirios y luego… miro su cuerpo el cual, como lo imagino estaba desnudo- No-Nozomi… antes de que pienses algo… no pasó nada anoche… lo juro…-hablo la rubia alarmada-… recuerdas anoche… mm… dijiste que querías probar nuestro amor…

Nozomi se giró a verla algo confundida empezando a recordar de forma vaga lo que paso

-recuerdas?, dijiste que lo que había pasado fue solo una atracción del momento, aun no estábamos preparadas para hacer algo así… dijiste que dormiríamos desnudas… era como una prueba… ¿re-recuerdas verdad?- la rubia estaba nerviosa y preocupada por lo que fuera a pensar la mayor.

-…mm…-Nozomi parecía estar recodando lo que paso en la noche-… ahora que lo dices… es cierto, te dije que sería como una prueba, verdad…

-si, eso…

-mm… que más dije?

-que… así demostraríamos que no solo había una atracción física entre ambas, dijiste que era una forma de hacer el amor pero de forma espiritual…-sus rostro se sonrojo al recordar eso, Nozomi también se sintió algo avergonzada e incómoda, pero pronto sonrió y abrazo a su rubia

-lo siento, solo que me asuste cuando te vi desnuda

-l-lo recuerdas?-pregunto Eli mientras correspondía al abrazo de forma tímida

-si~~… por cierto, olvidemos lo que casi paso anoche-Nozomi se separó un poco

-hablas… de eso?...-Nozomi asintió-…estoy de acuerdo, aun no es el momento para eso, verdad?

-no-Nozomi se paró, aun cubierta con la sabana- y espero que Elichi no vuelva a tratar de aprovecharse de mi inocencia

-Eh?-Eli se sonrojo salvajemente-tu dijiste que fue culpa de ambas

-pero bien sabes que quien tuvo mayor culpa fuiste tú-se agacho para darle un beso en la frente-Elichi pervertida, quisiste aprovecharte solo porque fue tu cumpleaños

-¡claro que no!, ¡Nozomi!

La mayor se la paso el resto de la mañana burlándose de su rubia, pero no podía negarlo, su amor había crecido más la noche anterior.

.

.

.

 **espero que les guste, jeje. bueno este es el antepenúltimo cap, publicare la proxima semana la actualización, también dentro de unos dias publicare la actualización de "rivalidad"**

 ***gracias a todos por seguir esta historia**

 ***haré un extra de "solo nosotras", pero sera todavía de acá unas semanas, para los que lo sugirieron aparecerá Kanan ;)**

 **hasta pronto!, dejen comentarios ;)**


	29. JUNTAS

Eli acababa de levantarse al sentir el frio de esa época del año, abrió las cortinas de su habitación encontrándose con todo cubierto de nieve, hacían frio pero no se comparaba a Rusia en época de invierno, miro la hora, apenas eran las siete y tantos, a pesar de ser domingo tenía que ir a Otonokizaka ya que al ser la presidenta tenía mucho trabajo, y más porque ya casi era fin de año, el trabajo se había incrementado.

Se apresuró a alistarse, ya cuando estuvo lista bajo a desayunar.

-buenos días-saludo la rubia a sus padres

-buenos días-se mamá termino de preparar el desayunos-¿dormiste bien?

-si-contesto tomando asiento

-no se compara a Rusia pero sí que hace frio-comento su padre ayudando a poner la mesa

-es verdad, hoy también demorare en el trabajo del consejo estudiantil

-no hay problema, por cierto, ayer estuve ablando con la abuela-los ojos de Eli brillaron al escuchar a su mamá

-¿y qué dice?, me hubiera gustado hablar con ella

-lo entendemos, anoche regresaste cansada, ella y Alisa están bien, por cierto para año nuevo iremos para allí-esto tomo a la rubia por sorpresa, ciertamente ya se imaginaba que irían pero algo le preocupaba y eso era que quería pasar esas fiestas con su novia

-m-me alegra…-contesto con una sonrisa triste, aunque le alegra el hecho de que vería a su abuela después de tanto tiempo no dejaba de entristecerle que no estaría con Nozomi

-y si te alegra porque la cara triste-comento con cierta burla su mamá, para ella le era muy obvio lo que le preocupaba a su hija

-es que…-Eli no se atrevía a decirlo

-anoche hable con los padres de tu novia, por trabajo su padre y yo debíamos viajar, al final decidimos que llevaríamos a nuestras familias-comento su padre sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

-EH?-Eli se paro con sorpresa y felicidad-enserio?...-sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, podría pasar el año nuevo con Nozomi y mejor aún, lo pasarían en Rusia

-se supone que sería una sorpresa-sonrió su mamá dándole un codazo a su papá provocando que se atragantara con el desayuno-Nozomi-chan aun no lo sabe, ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora que se encontraran?

-claro-Eli termino en un parpadeo su desayuno y en otro ya estaba fuera de la casa

-cuando se trata de Nozomi-chan es un rayo…

.

Eli llego corriendo al instituto, se cambió rápido de zapatos para ir al consejo estudiantil y empezar el trabajo. Al momento de entrar se topó con una escena que no estaba segura de cómo debería ser su reacción, debería salir, quedarse, reírse, avergonzarse… al final término avergonzándose

-uh?... Elichi, no te enseñaron a tocar?-Nozomi aunque tenía una expresión algo burlona también estaba levemente avergonzada, estaba cambiándose justo cuando Eli llego, al menos solo le faltaba ponerse el polo para cuando Eli abrió la puerta

-l-lo siento…-Eli se giró aunque ya no había caso, al reaccionar tarde pudo ver claramente el cuerpo de su novia.

-ya puedes voltear Elichi-la rubia obedeció, su novia estaba doblando su uniforme mientras que lo que tenía puesto era su ropa de deporte

-uh…q-que paso?...-tomo su lugar aun con las mejillas sonrojadas

-uno de los formularios consistía en hacer una inspección sobre el nuevo muro que estaba siendo pintado, fui atrás del pabellón para ver cómo iba, termine cayéndome sobre un bote de pintura el cual estaba en medio del camino y como imaginaras-soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba de acomodar toda su ropa en una bolsa y guardarla en su bolso-me ensucie toda la ropa, vine acá a cambiarme porque me quedaba más cerca

-…ya veo…-Eli acomodo algunos documentos para empezar a trabajarlos-y…mm… ¿no te lastimaste, verdad?

-no te preocupes-sonrió la mayor tomando su lugar-solo me ensucie con la pintura, menos mal ya es fin de año así que poder comprar otro uniforme

-estas segura de que no te lastimases?-la rubia aún se notaba preocupada-si quieres puedo ir ahora con los que están a cargo y reclamarles

-no es necesario Elichi-le dio un beso en la mejilla-más bien explícame porque entraste casi corriendo al aula

-a eso…-la rubia quedo algo pensativa hasta que recordó la conversación con sus padres esa mañana-¡AAh!, es verdad, te iba a contar algo

-uh?, que cosas Elichi?

-para año nuevo me iré a Rusia-la pelimorada se quedó algo sorprendida por la felicidad en que lo dijo, pensó que sería porque vería a su abuela, en cuanto a ella, la noticia la entristecía un poco pero se alegraba por su rubia

-ara, entonces veras pronto a tu abuela-Eli noto rápidamente que Nozomi estaba algo triste

-No-Nozomi…-se apresuró a hablar-por eso vine rápido, no te pongas así…-Nozomi ahora la miraba confundida-nuestros padres iban a hacer un viaje por esas fechas, por trabajo pero acordaron que mejor pasábamos todos juntos el año nuevo en Rusia

-Eh?...-Nozomi la miro aun confundida, sin creer del todo sus palabras

-es enserio Nozomi, me dijeron que yo te diga la noticia, ¿t-te hace feliz verdad?...-la rubia se preocupó un poco

-es una broma…-Nozomi se lanzó sobre la rubia abrazándola con fuerza-me alegra, pensé que pasaríamos separadas el año nuevo

-yo también pensé eso-Eli correspondió al abrazo con mucho afecto-tengo muchos lugares en mente que podremos visitar una vez estemos allí

-ya quiero verlos todos…

El día término pronto para la pareja, Nozomi esa noche recibió la visita de sus padres, aún faltaban dos semanas para que finalizara el curso y una más para que acabara el año.

.

A la mañana siguiente Eli y Nozomi se encontraron temprano porque había mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, sin embargo al estar ambas el hacer el trabajo se hacía algo divertido, no tuvieron problemas en adelantar el trabajo en solo una mañana.

-buenos días-saludo su tutora al momento de entrar a la clase-daré un aviso, cada fin de año se hace una actividad, cada año sacara una obra de teatro el cual se ejecutara la noche de clausura, a este año le toco la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Muchas chicas se emocionaron con la sola idea de que actuarían eso, por su parte Eli y Nozomi estaban más preocupadas en el trabajo del consejo estudiantil.

-¿y cómo será el reparto de los guiones?-pregunto una alumna

-será a sorteo, ya he preparado los personajes-la profesora acomodo una caja en su pupitre-de forma ordenada saquen un papelito donde les dirá que personaje serán

-¿Qué personajes quieren que les toque?-pregunto Gasha a la pareja

-mm, uno simple-contesto Nozomi-aunque preferiría estar en el equipo que este de apoyo que en el de actuación

-bu, que aburrida, ¿y tú Elichika?

-mm, lo mismo que Nozomi-contesto algo pensativa

-pensé que al gustarte el romance querrías tener un buen papel

-estamos algo ocupadas ahora con el consejo estudiantil-comento Nozomi con cierto desgano al pensar en ello- ¿y tú Gasha-san?

-yo no participare, por esas fechas será el concurso de valet por el que vine, así que no podré participar, ya hable con la profesora

-Ayase Eli y Tojo Nozomi-la voz de la profesora las saco de su conversación-les toca sacar

Ambas se pararon algo avergonzadas, estaban saliendo por filas y ellas eran las ultimas que faltaban en su fila, ese último semestre hubo cambio de asientos y para su buena suerte les volvió a tocar juntas aunque eso también significaba que se distraían con facilidad.

-disculpe-Eli saco un papel con desinterés, espero a que Nozomi también sacara para que tomaran asiento juntas

-¿Qué te toco?-pregunto Eli una vez que tomaron asiento

-realmente está muy doblado-se quejó Nozomi desdoblando aquel pequeño papel, Eli también se impaciento al momento de desdoblar su papel.

Al leerlo ambas se pusieron algo pálidas, luego un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas

-¿Qué les toco?-pregunto Gasha acercándose al par, su cara se puso de sorpresa al ver sus personajes, a Nozomi le había tocado el papel de Romeo y por cosas del destino a Eli le toco el de Julieta.

-ahora que todas ya sacaron sus respectivos papeles me irán dictando quien tiene cada personaje-hablo la profesora-¿Quién tiene el de Romeo?

Gasha al ver que ni Eli ni Nozomi salían de su sorpresa les quito sus papeles y los intercambio

-lo tiene Elichika-sonrió la rubia, Eli se puso más pálida ya que recién noto el personaje que le toco a su novia, esto aunque le sorprendió también le hizo feliz

-bien, ¿y quién tiene el de Julieta?

-lo tiene Nozomi-san-la profesora se les acerco algo desconfiada, al ver los papeles no dijo nada, siguió preguntando por los demás personajes. Eli y Nozomi tenían un dilema, aceptar sus papeles o no, no querían porque el trabajo del consejo estudiantil era lo suficiente como para quitarles gran parte de su tiempo, pero a la vez si, o Eli era quien quería porque le ilusionaba la idea de actuar con su novia y más con los personajes principales, agradecía a Gasha por haberles cambiado de papel.

-Elichi, deberíamos decir que no podemos-Nozomi trato de convencer a su novia a la hora de cambio de turno, no quería demorar eso

-pero yo quiero actuar contigo

-Elichi, tenemos mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil

-si, pero no hay nada que no podamos hacer si estamos juntas-Eli tomo su mano y la miro de forma encantadora, la mayor se sonrojo pero trato de no ceder, odiaba esa mirada, por más que lo intentara no podía negarle nada a la rubia.

Después de discutirlo Eli termino ganando.

.

-oh!, entonces ustedes tiene los papeles principales, no nos perdemos esa actuación por nada del mundo-comentó la mamá de Eli, se habían reunido como muchas veces para cenar, en esta ocasión estaban en casa de Nozomi.

Ambas jóvenes estaban agachadas y sonrojadas por los comentarios de sus padres, las burlas de sus madres y la misma plática de siempre, ya empezaban a acostumbrarse que se burlaran de ellas y que hablaran conversaciones un poco para mayores.

La siguiente semana fue algo estresante para Eli y Nozomi, primero estaban sus exámenes de fin de curso, algunos trabajos pendientes, luego estaba su trabajo del consejo estudiantil, sus prácticas en la obra de teatro y finalmente soportar las pláticas con sus padres, esto solo hacía más estresante para la pareja, muchas veces tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en el instituto por mucho trabajo y para no ser parte de esas conversaciones.

-hoy también nos quedamos?-pregunto Nozomi algo adormila mientras veía la hora

-creo que si, ya es tarde-un bostezo de la rubia señalo lo cansada que estaba, Nozomi se iba a burlar pero termino bostezando también-parece que estas cansada

-…mm…-Nozomi prefirió ya no contestar ni burlarse, se acomodó sobre la mesa donde estuvieron trabajando

-no te vayas a dormir-Eli beso su mejilla-traeré un colchón de las clases de deporte junto con algunos cobertores

-…está bien… iré al club de cocina a traer…-Eli acaricio su cabeza provocando que la mayor se relajara y cerrara los ojos

-descansa, yo traeré todo-le dio un último beso en la mejilla, acomodo los documentos que aún faltaban y fue a traer lo necesario para pasar la noche allí.

Trato de apurarse ya que estaba muy cansada y quería dormir lo más pronto posible. Ya cuando todo estuvo listo despertó a Nozomi para que cenara, encontró algo en el club de cocina, pero también fue preparada, cocino algo simple.

-gracias por la cena Elichi-Nozomi trato de ordenar lo que habían usado pero Eli la retuvo

-lo hacemos mañana-la guio hasta el colchón el cual estaba en una esquina del salón-vamos a dormir

-ara, Elichi quiere llevarme a la cama tan pronto-Eli se puso rojo por como sonó ese comentario-Elichi siempre piensa en otro sentido con lo que sea que digo-la miro de forma picara la mayor-o es que Elichi piensa mucho en "eso"

-¡Nozomi!-se quejó la rubia-lo hacía para que descansaras

-si es así porque te pones roja-la mayor se acomodó aun burlándose de su rubia

-p-por…porque… ¡Nozomi!...

-jaja, solo jugaba Elichi…-la abrazo una vez que la rubia se había acomodado, ya tenían preparadas algunas lámparas para pasar la noche de forma tranquila-…buenas noches…-Eli no respondió, aun la miraba algo molesta-Elichi quita esa cara, sabes que solo jugaba

-es que…-algo curioso pasó por la cabeza de la rubia que quiso probar-es que he pensado en lo que casi paso en mi cumpleaños

-¿no me digas que Elichi lo quiere hacer?-la mayor siguió burlándose, pero Eli decidió darle una lección

-la verdad es que si-la mirada seria de la rubia hicieron poner nerviosa a la mayor, y más porque Eli empezó a acariciar su espalda para luego bajar sus caricias hacia sus muslos, aunque estaba con su ropa de deporte(lo cual usaban ambas para dormir), estas caricias la hacían estremecerse

-E-Eli…hmp…-Eli la beso de forma repentina, la mayor empezaba a asustarse, Eli intensifico el beso, se puso sobre su novia y continuo con las caricias- ¡ESPERA!...-grito Nozomi empujándola, algo la había asustado y era que la mano de Eli había subido hasta su abdomen y la acariciaba bajo la ropa-…n-no quiero….-la mayor estaba abrazada, su cara roja y sus ojos cristalinos-…a-aun no… es el m-momento…

-pff jajaja, Nozomi deberías ver tu cara-Eli le dio un beso en la mejilla-solo estaba jugando, se perfectamente que aún no es el momento y… ¡KYAAA!...-se iba arrepentir por haberle hecho eso, Nozomi comenzó con el doble de fuerza para el castigo de la rubia

A la mañana siguiente…

-buenos días Elichi…-saludo Nozomi con una sonrisa inocente, Eli se incorporó aun algo adolorida

-buenas…-se paró con un puchero sin querer verla a los ojos

-¿aun estas molesta por el castigo?, sabes perfectamente que fue tu culpa-las mejillas de Eli tomaron más color

-¡claro que no!, solo, yo solo…

-tu que Elichi-Nozomi se había parado para acercarse a su novia, le dio un beso en la mejilla-eso te pasa por hacer ese tipo de cosas

-so-solo quería jugar contigo, no iba enserio

-jaja, pues yo también quise jugar con Elichi, estamos a mano

-eso no fue jugar, ¡fue torturar!

Así continuaron los días siguientes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado la clausura. Ambas estuvieron sobre todo los últimos días más ocupadas, apenas y regresaban a sus casas a dormir aunque a veces ya ni lo hacían. Esa mañana fue la ceremonia del cierre del año.

La directora dio algunas palabras de agradecimiento, lo mismo que Eli, después ella y su novia se encargaron de que todo estuviera en orden, tanto en el papeleo, como clubs, registros de alumnos para el siguiente año, entre otras cosas.

-no puedo creer que encima esta noche tengamos que actuar-comento Eli mientras rellenaba algunos formularios

-por eso te dije que mejor lo dejemos pero tu insististe

-admite que también querías actuar-al momento de decir esto Nozomi se puso algo pálida, su mano tembló un poco y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-has actuado ya antes, verdad?-pregunto Eli temiendo a la respuesta

-nunca…-Nozomi bajo la vista, estaba tan nerviosa como avergonzada y a la vez asustada con la sola idea de actuar

-enserio?, nunca has actuado en una obra de teatro?-pregunto incrédula la rubia

-no, como siempre viajaba, jamás lo hice-Eli se quedó unos segundo pensativa, empezaba a sentirse culpable por que prácticamente obligo a Nozomi

-te sientes… nerviosa?-Nozomi asistió despacio, ella no tenía ningún problema, desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a las presentaciones en público pero lo de Nozomi era diferente

-Nozomi-tomo su mano con gentileza-estoy segura que lo harás de maravillas, eres hermosa para el papel de Julieta-acaricio su frente levantando un poco su cabello que cubría esa zona- eres muy inteligente, dominas el guion, y además yo estaré todo el tiempo contigo-diciendo esto beso su mano

-…-las mejillas de la mayor se pusieron totalmente coloradas-…!tonta!...- le dio un golpe en la cabeza cubriendo su rostro rojo-… so-solo me pones más nerviosa…

-jeje, te pongo nerviosa?-las mejillas de la mayor estaban más rojas por esa mirada que le daba la rubia- no te preocupes, sé que todo saldrá bien

-m-mouh…

Continuaron con el papeleo hasta la tarde, regresaron a sus casas solo para comer algo y recoger sus trajes, como el vestuario del club de teatro no era al más adecuado, ambas llevarían sus propios vestuarios, para su suerte ambas tenían el traje de Romeo y Julieta de lo que ganaron en UTK.

.

-¿a qué hora comenzara?-pregunta la mamá de Nozomi a su hija

-no estoy segura-contesto algo nerviosa mientras buscaba el traje de Julieta-creo que en la noche

-si buscas el vestido lo guarde en el último cajón para que no se maltrate

-… uh… gracias…-busco donde le dijo su mamá, le hubiera gustado no encontrarlo, realmente estaba muy nerviosa-…y-ya me… voy…

-ve con cuidado, tu padre y yo iremos a verte

-s-si…

Salió de su casa algo temblorosa pero trato de aparentar estar bien, si todo salía bien en unos días podría estar disfrutando con su linda novia en Rusia pero sino, tal vez no disfrute su año nuevo como quisiera.

Llego rápido al instituto puesto que aún faltaban llenar algunos documentos, felizmente ese ya era su ultimo día como vicepresidenta, al siguiente año habría una nueva selección aunque era bien sabido que volverían a ganar, ambas era populares en todo el instituto, incluso sino postulaban serian nominadas por el propio cuerpo estudiantil.

-siento el retraso-Nozomi entro apresurada al consejo estudiantil

-no te preocupes, acabo de llegar también-Eli ya estaba adelantando lo último del papeleo-¿estas lista?, dentro de unas horas comenzara el cierre

-s-si…

-jaja, no lo pareces-Eli se paró y la abrazo por atrás-no te preocupes tanto, estoy segura que lo harás de maravilla

-p-pero…-Eli le robo un beso aprovechando que Nozomi estaba algo nerviosa

-además así tendré la oportunidad de besarte frente a todo el instituto sin preocuparme-esto hizo reaccionar a la mayor quien contesto con un golpe en la cabeza para la rubia

-ni si te ocurra Elichi, el beso es fingido

-s-solo jugaba-acaricio la zona lastimada-aunque…

-¡aunque que!-la mirada seria de Nozomi enserio podía llegar a hacerle asustar

-solo bromeo Nozomi, no haría algo asa en frente de la gente

-eso espero…

-al menos hablar te tranquilizo-Eli le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla-pareces más relajada ahora

-mm… ¿t-tú crees… que salga bien?

-por supuesto que si-le dio otro beso antes de separarse-será mejor apurarnos con el papeleo

-s-si…

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron trabajando en los últimos documentos, las otras miembros del consejo estudiantil también las ayudaron pero más que todo su trabajo fue inspeccionar que toda esa ceremonia de cierre de año esté bien, mientras que ellas se ocuparon del papeleo en general.

-disculpen-entro una de las miembros del consejo estudiantil-las alumnas que actuaran ya se están reuniendo para algunos detalles, también ya empieza a llenarse el auditorio

-pronto empezara todo-hablo otra de las miembros

-está bien-Eli miro, aún faltaban algunos documentos, miro a Nozomi, era claro que estaba nerviosa, el lapicero que agarraba estaba temblando-¿Nozomi?

-e-estoy bien…-Eli obviamente no se lo creyó

-¿pueden ocuparse de los últimos documentos?-las otras miembros asistieron-vamos Nozomi

-mm…

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron, al llegar a su aula la mayoría de sus compañeras ya estaban cambiadas con sus respectivos trajes

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Gasha

-co-consejo…-Nozomi estaba temblando, Eli tomo su mano en un intento de tranquilizarla

-teníamos algo de trabajo pero las demás miembros del consejo estudiantil se encargaran

-mm-Gasha miro a Nozomi-pareces nerviosa-Nozomi no fue capaz de contestar-de todas formas ya se hizo el sorteo del orden, seremos la última aula en presentarse, así que hay tiempo para practicar, deberían irse a cambiar ya

-si, gracias-Eli guio a Nozomi hasta los baños para poder cambiarse.

Eli fue la primera en salir, se miró en el espejo algo avergonzada, su mamá había arreglado un poco el traje, incluso le había puesto una capa, había estado pensando en ponerse una peluca pero al final descarto la idea, sin embargo decidió soltarse el pelo y cambiar un poco su peinado.

-Nozomi, ¿ya sales?-se empezaba a preocupar que su novia demorara tanto

-s-si…-Nozomi salió al cabo de unos minutos más, Eli se puso roja al verla, Nozomi estaba igual, estaba avergonzada por como lucia y a la vez por como lucia su rubia

-¡HARASHO!...-Eli prácticamente estaba boquiabierta, pudo deducir con facilidad que la mamá de su novia también hizo algunos arreglos al traje, el cabello de Nozomi estaba en una trenza la cual pasaba por sobre su hombro, estaba algo decorado con figuras de rosas-t-te ves… hermosa…-dijo aun sin salir de su sorpresa, ofreció su brazo como lo haría un caballero con una dama, esto solo avergonzó más a la pelimorada.

Al momento de entrar al salón todas se quedaron boquiabiertas, nadie podía negarlo, aparte de hacer buena pareja y que los papeles les quedaran como anillo al dedo, parecían los verdaderos Romeo y Julieta de la obra.

-¡harasho!-Gasha estaba igual que sus compañeras-ambas se ven hermosas

-mm…-Nozomi bajo la vista, Eli por otro lado no podía despegar los ojos de su novia, tan tierna, dulce y hermosa, se sentía afortunada por estar en esos momento con ella.

La tutora les ordeno dar un último ensayo, aunque Nozomi estaba nerviosa salió perfecto, les dieron algunas recomendaciones, algunos arreglos más y se prepararon para su entrada.

-ya están en la penúltima obra-escucharon a una chica, Nozomi volvió a sentirse nerviosa

-Nozomi-Eli careció su mano-saldrá igual que en los ensayos, ¿está bien?

-mm…

-nada "mm", di que saldrá bien-acaricio su rostro, Nozomi se empezó a preocupar de que tuvieran tanto acercamiento, miro a su alrededor, afortunadamente casi todas sus compañeras estaban ocupadas en sus propios asuntos

-sa-saldrá bien…

-así está mejor-le dio un beso en la frente

-n-no hagas eso Elichi…

-ya terminaron, toca la obra de "Romeo y Julieta"-escucharon a una alumna

Todas se pusieron en sus posiciones, esperaron a que el anterior grupo saliera para entrar.

La primera escena comenzaba con el baile hecha por la familia Capuleto donde Romeo se colaba a la fiesta. Cuando Eli entro a escena se escuchó más de un suspiro, tanto alumnas como madres de familia se sonrojaron, y más porque Eli tenía esa sonrisa tan encantadora, mirada transparente y un aura que emanaba seguridad y confianza, aunque su sonrisa se borró un poco al momento en que apareció Nozomi como Julieta, esta vez quienes suspiraron fueron puro varón, aunque no los culpaba, Nozomi se veía más hermosa que nunca, su vestido era de un color fuccia, remarcaba la perfecta figura de Nozomi haciendo denotar mejor su belleza.

Siguiendo el guion Romeo invito a Julieta a bailar, aunque solo era actuación todos podían notar la fuerte química que había entre ambos personajes, no despegaron sus ojos en ningún momento del baile. Después de esto Julieta invita a Romeo a caminar por sus jardines pero justo cuando Romeo confesara su amor que sintió esa misma noche al verla, su mejor amigo lo obliga a salir de la fiesta.

Las siguientes escenas trascurren con normalidad, llega la escena donde romeo confiesa su amor a Julieta. El hecho de que Julieta(Nozomi) se sonrojara ante la declaración hizo que todo el auditorio aplaudiera de emoción, se escuchaba algunos llantos de felicidad. Todo el auditorio creía que esa fue una buena actuación ignorando que Eli iba en serio con su papel.

Al momento del beso Elí aprovecho para besar de verdad a Nozomi, todo el público, incluso sus compañeras seguían pensando que todo seguía siendo actuación.

-Elichika se toma muy enserio su papel-hablo Elizabeth sacando varias fotos de esa escena

-mi pequeña no se queda atrás-esta vez fue Nozori quien estaba grabando, en cuanto a sus esposos los obligaron a hacer otras tomas desde otros angulosa, así que no estaban con ellas.

Cuando llego el momento en que Romeo y Julieta murieron todo el auditorio estaba llorando de emoción, para ellos la actuación fue muy conmovida porque Julieta estaba llorando por la pérdida de Romeo, Nozomi imagino que había perdido a su rubia fruto de estas lágrimas, ambas realmente se habían metido en su papel.

-fue una hermosa actuación-hablo Eli al momento en que el telón bajo

-fue gracias a ti-contesto Nozomi limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían salido, Eli acaricio su mejilla para ayudarle con eso

-te ves hermosa…-sin esperar respuesta se adueñó de sus labios, Nozomi la rodeo por el cuello intensificando un poco el beso

-te amo…

-yo también, mi Julieta-Eli beso su mano, Nozomi solo sonrió abrazándola con mucho afecto y amor.

Al finalizar toda la ceremonia y que la directora diera un último discurso, el público tuvo autorización de sacarse fotos con los personajes que actuaron.

La mayoría de las chicas fue a buscar a cierto Romeo, mientras que chicos fueron a buscar a Julieta.

-¿Dónde se han metido esas chicas?-pregunto Elizabeth a Nozori

-son las más demandadas ahora mismo, supongo que Eli-chan no querrá que nadie se saque fotos con mi pequeña, y lo mismo va para ella

En el consejo estudiantil…

-Elichi deberíamos de…-Eli la beso, comenzó de forma lenta pero la rubia se encargó de intensificarlo-… Elichi…

-no tienes idea de cuánto me contuve en la obra de teatro-la abrazo con más fuera volviéndola a besar

-…hhm…e-esper…-Nozomi se separó del beso-… pero si me besaste en lugar de finj…-no pudo terminar, tanta fue la insistencia de la rubia que termino cediendo al beso.

Pronto comenzó una batalla para ver quien dominaba a quien, aunque la mayor dio pelea la rubia termino dominándola, la puso contra la mesa de trabajo, dejo los besos en los deliciosos labios de la mayor para bajar a su cuello, tener a Nozomi a su total merced la incitaba a querer más, Nozomi esta vez no se opuso a que la besara en esa parte, incluso que bajara un poco.

El vestido de Nozomi era un poco abierto dándole una hermosa vista, y más desde ese ángulo

-…AHH!...-Nozomi se cubrió la boca, recordó lo que paso en el cumpleaños de la rubia, empezaba a sentir esa misma sensación de dejar a la rubia que siguiera, y estuvo a punto de ceder sino fuera porque Eli se separó.

-lo siento…-su respiración era algo pesada, su rostro estaba rojo y en sus ojos solo veía deseo-… he dejado algunas marcas

-Elichi?...-Eli se había parado dándole espacio

-se-será mejor que volva…-esta vez quien le robo un beso fue Nozomi

-puedes seguir, pero solo besos…

Eli ya no estaba segura de contenerse, volvió a besar a su novia, ya no la puso contra la mesa porque sería muy tentador, la abrazo con fuerza, los besos se intensificaban gradualmente asa como se volvían suaves.

Eli termino sentándose en su habitual silla con Nozomi sobre sus piernas, aunque por un momento tuvo el deseo de más pronto esto término dando inicio a otra sensación, satisfacción, se sentían satisfechas con todos sus logros hasta el momento.

-te amo…-susurro Eli entre el beso

-yo también…-Nozomi intensifico un poco el beso-eres hermosa

-no más que tu…-Eli mordió su cuello dejando una marca notoria

-Elichi!...-la mayor hizo un mohín que pronto fue borrado por los labios de la rubia-te amo

-Non-chan…-Eli volvió a morder su cuello

-Elichi!, estas dejando muchas marcas

-tengo que marcarte como mía-la volvió a besar

-no tienes que hacerlo… hhmp… tanto…

-jaja claro que… hmp… si…-dejaron de besarse de un momento a otro, se abrazaron con fuerza

-te amo mucho Elichi

-igual que yo, han pasado muchas cosas, verdad

-si-se separó un poco-quien habría imaginado que terminaríamos así, aún recuerdo la forma en que me viste la primera vez que te hable

-y yo aún recuerdo esa mirada tímida y ese sonrojo-contesto la rubia algo burlona

-jaja, y tú con esa mirada asesina hacia todas-beso su frente-¿imaginaste que terminaríamos así?

-no, pero conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar-rozó sus labios con los de la mayor-gracias a ti he crecido

-yo también lo he hecho

-siempre estaré a tu lado Nozomi-tomo su mano y la beso

-estaremos juntas siempre

-si-volvió a juntar sus cuerpos-estaremos juntas por siempre

-es una promesa-repitieron a la vez

Después de ese emotivo encuentro descubrieron a sus madres espiándolas, fue vergonzoso ver la repetición de sus palabras, felizmente fue solo una grabación de voz y no un video, sino no habrían podido ir a Rusia porque habrían muerto de vergüenza.

Aceptaron sacarse fotos con la condición de que lo harían juntas, no por separado, para aquellas chicas que querían sacarse fotos con Romeo se quedaron con las ganas, Nozomi se encargó de, podría decirse ahuyentarlas, aunque no hizo mucho, solo se apegó demasiado a Eli lo mismo que la rubia ella, estaba algo molesta porque muchos chicos habían tratado de acercarse demás a su novia, en su caso ella si los ahuyento, los miro feo, les dio indirectas sin mencionar que beso a Nozomi enfrente de todas sus compañeras, alumnas de otros grados, padres de familia y profesores, luego tuvo que excusarse que fue actuación o sino sus pechos recibirían el peor castigo proveniente de Nozomi.

.

.

.

En los próximos días aun hubo trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, pero solo eran firmar algunos documentos y verificar que todo estuviera en orden, el día del viaje la rubia estaba más emocionada que nunca, podría presentarle a su abuela la hermosa y perfecta novia que tenía, sin mencionar su mejor amiga, ya para entonces Gasha ya había regresado a Rusia.

El viaje fue largo pero para la pareja fue corto, se la pasaron hablan, viendo las vergonzosas fotos y videos que sus padres sacaron, y haciéndose bromas.

Nozomi se congelo al momento de bajar del avión, ciertamente sabía que allí hacia frio pero jamás habría imaginado que a tal grado, si no fuera porque Eli la estuvo abrazando todo el camino y le dio otra casaca estaba segura que se habría congelado allí.

Se quedaron en casa de la familia Ayase, era lo suficiente espaciosa para alojar a otra familia.

-bienvenidos-salió a recibirlos la abuela de Eli, Nozomi solo la conocía por fotos, pero no era lo mismo

Después de todos los saludos y presentaciones entraron a la casa, los padres de ambas se pusieron a hablar con la abuela, Alisa salió a recibirlas también, las tres se fueron al dormitorio de la rubia mayor, Nozomi se moría de ganas por conocer ese lugar

-mira Nozomi-one, estos son algunos trofeos de one-chan

-ara, Elichi eres increíble

-n-no es para tanto… aunque todos son de tercero, cuarto o quinto lugar…

-eso no quita lo increíble que es

-mira esto-Alisa le entre un cuaderno-son los dibujos que hacia one-chan cuando era una niña

Nozomi se divirtió con los extraños pero hermosos dibujos, al menos para ella lo eran, en cuanto a Eli empezaba a molestarse con su hermana, la cual solo le mostraba a su novia cosas vergonzosas de su infancia, como fotos de ella de bebe, sus juguetes, su peluche con el que dormía, aunque dejo de hacerlo un tiempo, ahora el peluche con el que dormía era un mapache llamado "Non-chan", también le enseño sus libretas de notas, Nozomi no se sorprendió que estas fuera perfectas, le mostro más fotos, y muchas más cosas vergonzosas para la rubia.

.

-disculpen-entro la abuela a la habitación de Eli-vamos a salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿quieren venir?-pregunto

-yo si-salto de la cama Alisa, animada con la noticia

-¿y ustedes?-Eli se puso un poco nerviosa, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentar a Nozomi con su abuela como debería

-mm… s-si…-contesto la rubia

-pensé que tal vez querrías enseñarle la ciudad tu sola, ya sabes-Eli se puso roja, no tenía caso aparentar, era un libro abierto para su abuela

-Elichi?...-Nozomi se sintió confundida por la forma repentina de actuar de la rubia

-l-lo siento… i-iré con Nozomi aparte

-me alegra, hay muchos lugares que podrán visitar-su abuela estuvo a punto de marcharse pero la voz de Eli la detuvo

-o-oba-sama…

-si Elichika-su abuela sonrió comprensiva, esto tranquilizo un poco a la rubia

-ci-ciento no haberte presentado como debería a Nozomi

-Eh?...-la mencionada se ruborizo, notando por qué Eli actuó raro minutos atrás

-oba-sama-se puso de pie, extendió su mano a Nozomi quien algo confundida la acepto-t-te presento a mi novia, Tojo Nozomi…

La pelimorada se quedó roja, Eli estaba igual pero sus mejillas de ella estaban más rojas

-un gusto-sonrió la abuela-Elichika siempre me ha hablado de ti, desde cuando te vio por primera vez-Eli se puso nerviosa, se suponía que eso era un secreto entre ella y su abuela, por otro lado Nozomi la miro sorprendida

-u-un gusto también-Nozomi contesto con cierta timidez-también he oído mucho de usted… Elichi la admira mucho…

-gracias…

Después de las presentaciones toda la familia salió a pasear por la ciudad excepto Nozomi y Eli, quienes fueron por su cuenta.

-tu abuela es alguien increíble

-lo sé, parece leerte tus pensamientos con una sola mirada, además cuando estas con ella te sientes segura y amada

-jaja, antes pensaba que exagerabas cuando describías a tu abuela pero creo que te quedas corta-ambas estaban caminando por la ciudad tomadas de la mano, aunque en ese país era un poco más estricto ese tipo de relaciones, ambas lograron pasar desapercibidas-me agrada mucho, me alegra conocerla al fin

-me alegra que te conociera

-por cierto, no sabía que Elichi hablaba tanto de mi-la rubia se sonrojo un poco

-y-yo solo…olvida eso…-Eli se avergonzó más, no solo eso, recordó lo que hablo con su abuela la última ves antes de ir a Japón- _me pregunto si mi destino ya estaba unido al de ella incluso mucho antes de conocernos…-_ pensó la rubia

-¿pasa algo Elichi?, te quedaste de pronto algo pensativa

-mm… solo pensaba en algo que hable con mi abuela antes de ir a Japón

-uh?, de qué?-recibió como respuesta un rápido beso en la mejilla

-te amo-susurro cerca de su oído

-E-Elichi…

-jaja, vamos, aún hay mucho que te quiero mostrar

Eli llevo a Nozomi a visitar varios centros turísticos, la parte central de la ciudad, como al día siguiente seria navidad toda la ciudad estaba decorada con luces. Eli llevo a su novia a una pista de patinaje, como Nozomi no sabía patinar, fue divertido para la rubia enseñarle, y más al ver a la pelimorada caer y hacer mohines de frustración, aunque al igual que ella siguió intentando hasta lograr estar en pie.

Esa fue una de sus mejores noches, Eli conocía una colina, a las afueras de la ciudad donde podrían ver los fuegos artificiales que darían inicio a la navidad.

-¿te divertiste?-pregunto la rubia rodeándola con su brazo

-el que me cayera no-hizo un mohín-pero el pasarlo contigo si-le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla, aunque ambas estaban solas en ese lugar no quería correr riesgos de que alguien las viera

-lo que más disfrute fue verte caer…

-¡Elichi!-Nozomi le dio un leve codazo, no muy fuerte para no lastimarla y también porque, como la tenía abrazada le daba calor sino estaba segura que ya estaría congelada

-jaja…-la rubia se burló un poco de su novia, sabía perfectamente que Nozomi tenía frio por ello se aprovechó un poco de las circunstancias para molestarla

-te castigare cuando tenga la oportunidad Elichi-amenazo la mayor, la rubia ya no siguió porque sabía que Nozomi hablaba en serio.

-solo jugaba Non-chan-le dio un beso en la frente como disculpa

-solo porque ya casi es navidad te perdono-sonrió la mayor tranquilizando así a la rubia

Se acercó para besarla en los labios pero justo en ese momento el sonido de los fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo las interrumpieron

-harasho/ara…-hablaron a la vez, desde donde estaban se podía apreciar mejor aquel espectáculo-te amo…-dijeron a la vez, Eli tomo con delicadeza el rostro de la mayor, poco a poco cerro la distancia entre ambas, el beso fue lento y corto-estaremos juntas… verdad…

-por supuesto que si Elichi-Nozomi la abrazo-estaremos juntas… siempre…

Esa fue su mejor navidad, al menos para Nozomi quien hasta entonces estuvo acostumbrada a pasar ese tipo de celebraciones sola, pero al estar con su rubia preferida, su familia y la familia de su novia, la tristeza que antes solía tener desapareció siendo reemplazada por un nuevo sentimiento, amor.

Su año nuevo no fue muy distinto, fue un gran compartir, los padres de ambas jóvenes llenaron de regalos la casa, aunque lo material no les importaba mucho fue una gran velada para todos.

Ambas sabían que ese no era el final, apenas era el inicio de sus vidas, sabían que no todo sería perfecto, pasarían momentos difíciles, tristes o tormentosos, pero el que ambas estuvieran juntas era suficiente para superar cualquier obstáculo. Para ese año nuevo ambas hicieron una promesa de por vida, que en muchos momentos de dificultad les haría recordar su inmenso amor, estaría juntas… siempre…

FIN~~

.

.

.

 **Y así termina este fic, el siguiente cap será un extra así que técnicamente este ya es el fin de la historia, estaré actualizando este fin de semana, como un adelanto les diré que el extra tratara de su primer San Valentín XD, otro dato, dentro de unos días actualizare "RIVALIDAD", la próxima semana también ya estaré publicando el extra de "SOLO NOSOTRAS" que prometi**

 ***gracias a todos por haber seguido este fic y haberme apoyado ;)**

 **Hasta pronto!...**


	30. extra: SAN VALENTIN

Una mañana tranquila, Nozomi llego temprano al consejo estudiantil, al entrar se encontró con su bella rubia, la cual estaba tan metida en los documentos que ni siquiera se percató de su llegada.

-buenos días Elichi-se sentó en su lugar, Eli tardo en responder a su saludo-Elichi?...

-uh?...-levanto la vista-lo siento, buenos días-le dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego volver su atención al papeleo

-parece que hoy hay más trabajo-comento la mayor empezando a trabajar

-mm…-decidió ya no molestar a su rubia, parecía más preocupada con el trabajo

Estuvieron allí cerca de media hora, al sonar la campana tuvieron que ir a clases

-A-Ayase-san…-una chica de primero se les acerco antes de que entraran a su aula

-te puedo ayudar en algo-contesto seria, tanto porque le hablaran de forma repentina como lo estresada que estaba con el trabajo

-y-yo…-las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron en sobremanera-a-acepta e-esto… ¡por favor¡-la chica le entrega una caja de chocolates, se veía que fue hecho a mano

La rubia la miro dudosa, giro su atención a Nozomi, esta solo le sonrió indicando que debía aceptar los chocolates, soltó un suspiro cansado, ya se acercaba el día de San Valentín, sabía que así serian todos los días

-gracias-contesto de forma seca mientras tomaba la caja de chocolates, sin esperar respuesta de la chica se adentró a su salón de clases seguida de Nozomi

-pobre chica-sonrió la mayor al momento de tomar sus lugares-casi la matas con solo una mirada

-no me culpes, ni siquiera quería recibir esto-guardo la caja de chocolates en su bolso, aunque al hacerlo se percató de lo lleno que este estaba, tanto de chocolates como de cartas

-parece que Elichi estará muy demandada esta semana

-Nozomi no empieces-la rubia se sonrojo ligeramente-¿no te molesta que reciba tantas cosas?

-claro que no, además si lo hiciera Elichi también se molestaría porque reciba algunos obsequios

-EH?¡-la rubia se puso seria-¿hoy también te dieron chocolates?

-no-contesto con una sonrisa burlona-hoy solo fueron cartas, pero no tienes derecho a molestarte porque yo no lo hago

-no es lo mismo-tomo el bolso de la mayor, efectivamente, su bolso estaba lleno de cartas de amor-¿Qué harás con todo esto?

-leerlas una por una disfrutando su contenido-contesto de forma picara, pero esto para la rubia no era nada divertido-solo juego Elichi, me desharé de eso, no te preocupes

-más te vale

-a que viene esa amenaza Elichi-la rubia no contesto, en cambio de eso la tomo del mentón y acerco su rostro, lo hizo tan rápido que tomo desprevenida a la mayor-E-Eli?...-la mayor trato de protestar pero quedo callada al sentir el aliento de la rubia chocar contra sus labios

-eres mi novia, por tanto…-acerco un poco más su rostro, casi rozando sus labios-eres solo mia…

Y así como se acercó de forma repentina se separó, dejando a la pelimorada confundida y avergonzada, por inercia miro a su alrededor esperando que ninguna de sus compañeras haya notado lo que Eli hizo, afortunadamente la mayoría estaba hablando en pequeños grupos, así que nadie se percató de lo que su rubia hizo

-¡Elichi!

-fue tu culpa, no te quejes-contesto la rubia con algo de burla, la mayor iba a protestar pero justo entro la profesora dando inicio a sus clases.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por todas los chocolates, regalos y cartas de amor que recibieron, sobre todo cierta rubia.

-Elichi-Nozomi llamo su atención, ya era salida y estaban en el consejo estudiantil

-uh?, ¿Qué pasa Non-chan?-contesto sin mirarla, tenía toda su atención en el papeleo

-estoy un poco celosa-susurro la mayor cerca del oído de la rubia

-EH?!...-los documentos que Eli agarraba se cayeron por la sorpresa y nerviosismo que sintió por el repentino acercamiento

-jajaja, solo jugaba Elichi-sonrió burlona la mayor-tenía que vengarme por lo que hiciste en la clase

-m-mouh…-Eli aparto la mirada-aun así yo si estoy celosa

-si claro-contesto apoyando su codo en la mesa y sosteniendo su rostro en su palma-creo que estas disfrutando tener toda la atención, sobre todo de las de primero

-EH?... n-no sé de qué hablas...-aparto la mirada

-jaja, la mayoría de tus regalos son de las alumnas de primero

-a-acaso estas… celosa?...-pregunto avergonzada la menor, volviendo su vista a la mayor

-por supuesto que no-la mayor aparto por un momento la mirada-…s-solo pensaba… mm?

-qué cosa?...

-q-que haremos… ese día?...-pregunto con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas

-uh?, ese día?-la rubia se quedó algo pensativa hasta que cayó en la cuenta que se refería al día de San Valentín, se quedó pensativa-…mm… c-cae sábado, ¿no?...

-s-si…

-como hay clases en la mañana… podremos salir en la tarde si te parece bien…

-…si… me parece bien…-la mayor abrazo a la rubia-… te amo…

-yo también…-Eli le dio un rápido beso en los labios para luego volver su atención al papeleo

.

.

-estoy en casa-Eli entro a su casa siendo recibida por su mamá

-bienvenida Elichika, ¿Qué tal tu día?-sonrió de forma un poco picara, era consciente de la situación de Eli, sobre todo ahora que se acercaba San Valentín

-cansado…-la rubia iba a irse a su habitación cuando…

-¿y qué harán ese día?-pregunto su mamá, seguía con esa misma mirada y sonrisa pícara, Eli sabía que mejor debía evadir la pregunta sino le esperaría toda una tarde de burlas

-como hay clases en la mañana, saldremos en la tarde, ¿Por qué?-continuo subiendo las escaleras pero antes de perderse en el segundo piso

-pensé que ese día harían "cosas"-hizo énfasis en la última palabra, la rubia no contesto, ni siquiera se giró a ver a su mamá, sus mejillas tomaron color, solo apresuro el paso y se encerró en su habitación, lamentándose de su mala suerte.

.

-alo?-Nozomi contesto su teléfono, acababa de llegar a su departamento y recibió una llamada

-hola pequeña-escucho la cantarina voz de su mamá al otro lado, tuvo un mal presentimiento por su tono de voz-¿Cómo has estado?, últimamente no pude llamarte

-uh?...e-estoy bien…-contesto algo nerviosa

-llamaba para decirte que este fin de semana no podremos ir a verte, como ya sabes es el día de San Valentín y tu padre y yo estaremos algo "ocupados"-las mejillas de Nozomi se pusieron rojas

-n-no hay problema-no quería pensar demás en lo que harían sus padres

-¿y que harán ustedes ese día?

-no-nosotras…-esa serían una larga tarde para la pelimorada

.

.

-buenos días…Elichi…-saludo la mayor mientras se estiraba y bostezaba a la vez, se encontró con su rubia de camino y clases

-buenos días-la rubia la miro preocupada-¿te encuentras bien?-si bien sabía que la mayor era algo dormilona, esta vez parecía no haber dormido bien lo cual le preocupo

-mm…-contesto tallándose los ojos volviendo a bostezar

-¿no dormiste bien?

-algo así… mi mamá llamo y…-sus mejillas tomaron color al recordar la vergonzosa platica que tuvo con su madre

-¿y?-pregunto insistente la rubia

-me dio una larga charla, no tengo que decirte de que fue, creo que ya te imaginas-la rubia se sonrojo

-s-si, creo… ayer mi mamá hablo conmigo también en la tarde, me encerré en mi habitación pensando que me salvaba pero no sirvió…-soltó un suspiro, con ese tipo de charlas sus madres les incitaban a hacer "ese" tipo de cosas, aunque ambas ya lo habían hablado, y aun no era el momento para "eso".

De camino a clases fue todo tranquilo, mantuvieron una conversación amena sobre sus cursos.

-¡Honoka no corras!-por su lado paso corriendo una chica castaña, por el color de su listón notaron que era de primero, después otras dos chicas pasaron corriendo siguiendo a la primera, Eli iba a llamarles la atención pero Nozomi llamo su atención para impedirlo

-¿Nozomi?-la miro confundida

-has visto a la peliazul que va tras esa chica-la rubia asintió-aunque no lo creas a pesar de ser de primero derroto a la capitana de kendo

-Qué?!-Eli se notó claramente sorprendida, a ella le costó derrotar a una de los miembros cuando postulo al consejo estudiantil, y esa peliazul de primero derroto a la capitana, le costó creerlo pero si lo decía Nozomi debía ser cierto, se fijó en su otra compañera, una peligris, noto algo familiar en esa chica

-si miras tanto a una chica me pondré celosa-Nozomi hizo un mohín fingiendo estar molesta

-no creo que estés celosa-contesto la rubia algo avergonzada

-es hija de la directora, seguro por eso te pareció familiar-Eli se sonrojo más, era algo obvio pero no se le ocurrió, además esa peligris era como una gota de agua a la directora, se sintió tonta por no haberlo notado antes

-y-ya sabía…-mintió, aunque no tenía caso, Nozomi lo noto al instante

-por supuesto que Elichi lo sabía-contesto de forma burlona y sarcástica-ambas han ocupado los primeros puestos entre las nuevas ingresantes de este año

-uh? ¿y la castaña que iba con ellas?

-ocupo el ultimo-sonrió la pelimorada-un curioso trio, ¿no te parece?

-supongo…-ambas ya estaban subiendo las escaleras, pero al llegar a la entrada Nozomi se quedó algo pensativa, o mejor dicho, su atención se posó en cierta pelinegra

-ahora yo me pondré celosa si la ves tanto-Eli la saco de sus pensamientos

-lo siento, solo que… al año pasado tuvo solo dos miembro que renunciaron a la semana, pensé que para este año ya se habría rendido

-¿no te quieres acercar a hablarle?

-solo nos saludamos cuando cruzamos por el pasillo-bajo la vista-…. se parece a nosotras…

Eli tomo su mano con delicadeza y con la otra levanto el rostro de la mayor para que la viera

-si es así, entonces pronto la conoceremos mejor

-¿tú crees?

-claro que si

-solo espero que Elichi no se ponga celosa cuando eso llegue-Eli se ruborizo un poco por lo que dijo su novia, ambas continuaron su camino hasta la institución.

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió de forma lenta y estresante para la pareja, no solo por el insistente acoso de las alumnas de primero, sino también por el trabajo en el consejo estudiantil y las pláticas vergonzosas de sus madres, todo esto sumado a los celos que ambas sentían al ver a la otra con otra chica, aunque Nozomi lo ocultaba mejor no podía negar que se sentía celosa al ver a Eli recibir chocolates o cartas de parte de otras chicas.

-felizmente mañana ya acaba todo esto-Eli soltó un suspiro cansado

-ni que lo digas-Nozomi soltó también un suspiro-mañana adonde iremos Elichi?

-mm…-la rubia había estado tan ocupada con el trabajo del consejo estudiantil que ni siquiera pudo pensar en ello-s-será una sorpresa

-aun no lo has pensado, verdad-Eli agacho la vista avergonzada por tratar de mentirle

-lo siento…

-no tienes que disculparte Elichi, te entiendo, yo tampoco he pensado en ello, y lo peor…

-mañana habrá una reunión con los presidentes de cada club para discutir sus presupuestos-completo Eli volviendo a soltar un suspiro, con algo de suerte terminarían a las cinco o seis, ya que por lo general esas reuniones terminaban más tarde

-va a ser algo estresante…-tomo la mano de Eli-pero si estamos juntas no habrá problema, ¿está bien?

-si, pero…-Nozomi acaricio sus labios silenciándola- nada de peros Elichi

-como digas-sonrió levemente, no importaba cuantos problemas tuviera o lo estresada que se sintiera, Nozomi siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, aun no podía creer lo afortunada que era al tener a esa maravillosa chica a su lado, y mejor aún, tenerla como su novia. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Nozomi, la amaba, la amaba mucho, no importara como, pero al día siguiente haría que lo disfrutaran a lo grande, era una promesa.

.

.

Y como era de esperarse, ese sábado fue un día difícil, comenzando cuando llegaron al instituto. Nozomi fue al abrir su casillero, de allí cayo un montonal de cartas, lo mismo que de Eli, y lo peor, de camino a su clase, cada paso que daban eran intervenidas por alguna alumna quien les daba chocolates en forma de corazón, cartas o incluso algún regalo.

Nozomi agradeció cada obsequio con una sonrisa, pero en cambio Eli, a pesar de que recibió los obsequios, sus admiradoras se ganaban una mirada fría y molesta, aun así la mayoría seguía suspirando por Eli.

-al fin en clases-Eli se dejó caer en su asiento

-el día de hoy será muy largo-Nozomi la imito

-A-Ayase-san-una de sus compañeras se acercó al asiento de la rubia-a-acepta esto…-la chica hizo una reverencia entregándole una caja, a la rubia no le quedo de otra que aceptar, pero a diferencia de sus demás admiradoras, esta chica le dio un beso en el mentón, cerca de los labios, demasiado cerca para el gusto de cierta pelimorada.

Eli se tensó al escuchar que algo crujía, al girarse atrás de ella se encontró con su linda novia expulsando un aura oscura, la chica que había tenido la osadía de besarla se asustó y termino huyendo, en cuanto Eli deseo poder hacer lo mismo

-l-lo siento… m -me tomo por sorpresa…-la rubia se fijó en lo que Nozomi tenía, era un lapicero el cual fue destruido minutos atrás cuando ella fue besada, esto solo asusto más a la rubia, Nozomi no solía enojarse y menos por celos

-no te preocupes E-li-chi-la rubia estaba temblando a esas alturas, la forma en como dijo su nombre fue lo que más la asusto, trago grueso, para su suerte entro el profesor de ese turno.

A la hora de descanso…

-No-Nozomi… mm… e-estas bien?-Nozomi y Eli estaban almorzando en el consejo estudiantil, tratando de adelantar el trabajo que tendrían esa tarde

-por supuesto que si Elichi…-la mayor le dio una sonrisa torcida

-e-eh…uh… e-entonces… ¿estamos bien?...

-si-la rubia estaba más que asustada, pero le daba miedo preguntar o decir algo indebido que molestara más a su novia. Justo cuando se animó a hablar alguien toco la puerta

-adelante-la rubia volvió a tensarse, era la misma chica que se atrevió a besarla en la clase, a pesar de ser su compañera no recordaba muy bien su nombre, puesto que ese año recién la conoció, no conocía a la mayoría de sus nuevas compañeras y tampoco quería

-d-disculpe…-la chica se sonrojo-v-vine a traerle esto…-le mostro una carta, estaba sellada con un corazón, aunque Eli ya había aceptado antes ese tipo de regalos, estaba pensando si aceptar o no este.

La chica se acercó hasta ella, no espero respuesta, puso la carta en la mesa, a pesar de estar al otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, se inclinó hacia adelante besando nuevamente a la rubia, solo que esta vez mucho más cerca de los labios, casi rosándolos.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, para cuando reacciono la chica ya se había marchado, se giró hacia Nozomi quien mantenía la vista oculta

-Nozomi?

-¡idiota!...-Nozomi se paró y salió del aula, aunque la rubia trato de alcanzarla Nozomi se las ingenió para perderla de vista.

Eli tuvo que regresar al consejo estudiantil, luego de buscar a Nozomi por cada rincón del instituto sin éxito, debía reconocer que fue una idiota por permitir ese acercamiento con esa chica, no entendía lo que le pasaba, el año anterior, a cualquiera que se le acercara de esa forma la abría empujado y gritado, le haría reclamado pero hacer eso, tal vez ya no era tan violenta porque estaba con Nozomi, ella era la razón por la que ese lado frio y reservado despareciera, al menos cuando estaba con Nozomi.

Al llegar al consejo estudiantil encontró la carta sobre su mesa de trabajo, la tomo, iba a destruirla pero la curiosidad termino ganándole, abrió la carta, era normal, le decía sus sentimientos y le pedía encontrarse con ella al finalizar las clases, en el tejado, debía dejar claras las cosas con esa chica sino tomaría costumbre y podría arruinar su relación.

Las siguientes horas Nozomi la ignoro, estaba algo molesta aun, aunque no fue culpa de la rubia, ambas lo sabían, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la mayor se sintiera celosa al ver a su rubia ser besada y que esta no hiciera nada.

Cuando terminaron las clases, ambas en silencio se fueron al consejo estudiantil, en estas últimas horas Nozomi estuvo pensando como disculparse con su novia por su infantil comportamiento, pero justo cuando llegaron al consejo estudiantil y quiso hablar la rubia se excusó saliendo del aula.

.

Cuando todos los presidentes de los distintos club estuvieron en la sala, Eli entro, Nozomi se molestó un poco por su ausencia, dijo que no demoraría pero sin embargo estuvo ausente cerca de una hora, en donde ella tuvo que ocuparse de rellenar lo último del papeleo, no tenía problemas con ello, pero le molesto que su rubia se fuera sin decirle adonde se fue.

La reunión comenzó, hubo algunas discusiones, algunos se quejaban sobre el poco presupuesto, otros se quejaban por que a algunos club les faltaban algunas cosas, otros porque deseaban mantenimiento. Como era de esperarse esa reunión fue una de las más largas, al final Eli logro poner el orden y dar soluciones satisfactorias a las diferentes presidentas.

Terminaron cerca de las seis, aun así tuvieron que quedarse un rato más para terminar de ordenar el papeleo, y hacer cálculos sobre lo que se prometió en esa reunión.

-Nozomi…-Eli la llamo justo cuando Nozomi pretendió irse

¿si?-contesto sin mirarla

-¿pu-puedo acompañarte?...-la mayor no contesto, bajo un poco la vista, como la rubia no obtuvo respuesta asumió que si podía. Acomodo las últimas cosas y salió al lado de su novia, al menos esperaba que la siguiera considerando de esa forma.

De camino al departamento de la mayor se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio, al menos fue incómodo para la rubia, en cuanto a Nozomi camino sin para reparo en ella, como si ignorara su presencia.

Al llegar al departamento, Nozomi pensó que la rubia se iría, pero esta se quedó parada esperando a que abriera la puerta. Nozomi aún no entienda a que venía aquello, por más que quisieran disfrutar de ese día ya era tarde, ambas estaban cansadas sin mencionar que algo molestas, al menos ella lo estaba.

Los ojos de la mayor brillaron al momento de entrar a su departamento, el piso estaba decorado con pétalos de rosas y pequeñas luces de colores, no solo eso, al borde del piso habían varios ramos de lirios, la pared estaba decorada con velas aromáticas

-¿t-te gusta?...-pregunto Eli temerosa, Nozomi se giró a verla al notar que ella era la autora de todo eso, se abalanzo sobre su rubia

-l-lo siento…-susurro comenzando a sollozar. Eli no estaba segura si esto era bueno o malo, lo que la tranquilizo fue sentir los brazos de la mayor rodeándola, correspondió al abrazo sintiéndose más tranquila

-yo soy quien debe disculparse, te puse en una incómoda situación… lo siento…-beso su cabeza

-no, yo…-Nozomi se separó un poco para poder verla directamente, Eli ya no pudo seguir resistiéndose.

Con delicadeza tomo el rostro de la mayor con una mano, mientras que con la otra la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, beso a su hermosa novia, aunque la tomó por sorpresa no paso mucho para que correspondiera, fue lento y suave desde el inicio hasta el final.

-te amo Non-chan…-acaricio las suaves mejillas de la pelimorada, a manera que las secaba también

-yo también Elichi, siento lo que paso… yo me puse…

-¿celosa?...-Nozomi agacho la mirada avergonzada

-lo siento…

-no tienes que disculparte por eso, yo siempre me pongo celosa cuando te veo con alguien, además esta ocasión tu tenías todo el derecho de estarlo-beso su frente-ya hable con esa chica, no lo volverá a hacer, aparte se disculpara contigo…

-eh?... l-le dijiste que tú y yo somos…

-si, no te preocupes, no se lo dirá a nadie, además, a partir de la próxima semana ira a otra clase, ya me encargue de ello

-eh?...-Nozomi aún no lograba salir de su sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo solo pudo sonreír-te aprovechas por ser la presidenta, ¿verdad?

-ella se lo busco-contesto la rubia de forma seria

-por eso demoraste en llegar a la reunión, verdad

-si, en parte, también les pedí a mis padres que me ayudaran con el arreglo de tu departamento-las mejillas de Eli se pusieron completamente rojas

-pensé que tus padres estarían ocupados, ya sabes, por San Valentín

-bueno, eso…-Eli aparto la vista, no quería decir lo que uso para convencer a sus padres de que la ayudaran

-ara, esa mirada significa que Elichi me oculta algo-la rubia se puso algo tensa, no tenía caso fingir, Nozomi la conocía perfectamente

-le-les dije… que…-Eli cerro los ojos-¡lo siento!-hizo una reverencia-¡les mentí diciendo que esta noche haríamos "ALGO"!

-…-Nozomi tardo en procesar las palabras de la rubia, retrocedió un poco con las mejillas completamente rojas

-No-Nozomi…- la rubia se alarmo al ver la mirada avergonzada y temerosa de su novia-fu-fue una mentira… ya sabes… pa-para que me ayuden… ¡lo siento!...

Fue todo un problema para la rubia tratar de convencer a la mayor de que solo fue una mentira para que sus padres la ayudaran, cuando al fin lo consiguió entraron completamente al departamento, ya que seguían en la entrada, aun así Nozomi no dejo de ver a Eli con desconfianza y duda.

-Nozomi, deja de verme así-se quejó la rubia mientras dejaban su cosas en la habitación de la mayor

-hoy dormirás en la sala Elichi, por si acaso

-¡Nozomi!-se quejó la menor, soltó un suspiro, solo esperaba que después de esa cena cambiara de opinión, aunque Nozomi solo siguió mirándola con desconfianza, ya que cuando entraron a la habitación, todo estaba decorado igual que en la entrada, incluso la cama tenia pétalos como si fuera una insinuación, también habían varios ramos de lirios decorando la habitación así como luces y velas.

-Elichi-Nozomi la miro interrogativa

-ya sabes como es mi mamá, n-no planeo nada de "eso"…-Nozomi siguió mirándola con desconfianza.

Esto cambio cuando entraron a la cocina y Eli se puso a preparar la cena, sus padres ya habían dejado todo casi preparado

-¡Yakiniku!-los ojos de la mayor brillaron al momento que Eli sirvió su cena

-espero que te guste

-claro que si, gracias Elichi-al menos ya no la miraba con desconfianza-Elichi…

-uh?, que pasa Non-chan?-Eli la miro curiosa, las mejillas de la mayor se pusieron de un momento a otro completamente rojas

-t-ten…-Nozomi se había parado, regreso a su lugar a los pocos minutos-e-espero que… te guste….

-¿pa-para mí?...-Eli recibió el corazón de chocolate, estaba forrado con una pequeña caja transparente, podía ver sus iniciales de ambas en el centro, en uno de los bordes había un mapache y en el otro un zorro, a pesar de estar bien detallado y parecer casi profesional estaba segura que fue hecho a mano, incluso sintió lastima el tener que comerlo, debajo de sus iniciales también había una pequeña decoración de flores, era un chocolate perfecto, en todos los sentidos.

-s-se que has recibido ya muchos… y…

-¡te amo!-Eli se abalanzó sobre la pelimorada-gracias Non-chan…

-n-no tienes que…

-claro que si debo agradecerte-se separó tomando las manos de la mayor entre las suyas-gracias por estar conmigo, por ser mi novia, por amarme, por dejarme amarte, por estar siempre a mi lado,… te amo mucho Nozomi…-la mayor se sonrojo más de lo que ya había estado

-to-tonta… n-no digas eso…-aparto la mirada, Eli la tomo del rostro para que la volviera a ver, sin esperar respuesta la beso.

Esta vez el beso fue más intenso, Eli lamio los labios de la mayor pidiendo permiso para entrar, Nozomi soltó un suspiro dejándola pasar, pronto comenzó una batalla entre sus lenguas, Eli tuvo todo el dominio del beso. La rubia junto un poco más sus cuerpos, Nozomi soltó un leve gemido el cual se perdió entre el beso…

-…uhmm… chi…-Nozomi se separó agitada, Eli no solía besarla así, al menos no tanto como para dejarla sin aire

-te amo…-Eli volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez fue un poco más gentil, aun así ella seguía teniendo el dominio.

.

Esa fue una de sus mejores veladas, entre besos, suaves caricias, algunas burlas, terminaron de cenar. Pensaron en ver alguna película pero no parecía lo más adecuado. Ambas se quedaron abrazadas sobre la cama de la mayor, viendo por la ventana. Fue una noche tranquila y relajante, ver las estrellas con la persona que más amaban, a media noche ver los fuegos artificiales, al final todo resulto perfecto.

-Elichi, antes de que acabe el día de San Valentín, hagamos una promesa-Nozomi tomo la mano de la rubia, ya habían comenzado los fuegos artificiales pero aún faltaban unos minutos para terminar el día

-lo que quieras Non-chan-Eli entrelazo sus dedos, con su otra mano rodeo a la mayor, la cual estaba sentada entre sus piernas

-que el próximo año ninguna reciba ni cartas, ni chocolates ni nada-la mayor hizo un mohín

-eh?...-la rubia se quedó algo desconcertada-pensé que me harías prometerte otra cosa, como que estaremos siempre juntas, te amare eternamente o algo así…-la pelimorada se sonrojo por las palabras de la menor, bajo un poco la vista

-e-eso… es obvio, ¿no?...

-mm… bueno si… pero…-Eli acaricio su mejilla algo nerviosa- entonces, ¿Por qué quieres que prometa eso?

-¿entonces si te gusta recibir obsequios de otras chicas?-Nozomi inflo sus mejillas de forma infantil, algo que causo gracia en la rubia

-cla-claro que no…-soltó una pequeña risilla-solo que no esperaba que te pusieras celosa

-n-no estoy celosa…-aparto la vista-…s-solo lo digo para que nos evitemos problemas como el que hubo…

-si claro-sonrió de forma burlona y sarcástica

-Elichi, si hubiera sido al revés tú te hubieras puesto como una fiera

-Eh?-esta vez la rubia se puso seria-¿alguien se atrevió a besarte?

-¡claro que no!-se quejó la mayor-por eso quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo, así nos evitaremos estos conflictos

-mm, no tengo problema, siempre y cuando tu solo pienses en mi estoy bien-cambio su mirada seria a una encantadora. Nozomi le dio un golpe con la almohada-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-se quejó la rubia acariciando su nariz

-¡por idiota!

-ah!, ¿voy a dormir en la sala?

-¡si!

-pero te prepare Yakiniku-se abrazó a la mayor de forma melosa, la pelimorada se avergonzó más, solo tenía deseos de volver a golpear a su hermosa rubia, lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de densa…

.

.

.

-…-Nozomi fue la primera en abrir los ojos, se removió un poco en su lugar, lo hizo para acurrucarse más en los brazos de su rubia

-mm… Non…-susurro Eli entre sueños abrazándola con algo de fuerza

Nozomi sonrió ante su acción, froto con suavidad su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo…

Fue su primero y mejor San Valentín, a pesar de los problemas o inconvenientes que tuvieron no dejo de ser perfecto, y solo era el primero de muchos…

.

.

.

 **Y asi termine mi primer fic, gracias a todos por haber seguido este fic**

 **Mei, Neaj, Toru, YuiSaito, misaki black, Joss Sonoda, MariaD24, jibrillove, Portgas-Rin777, Y07, lovenozoeli, MakiNishikino86, YuriLover24, frank-flare, Izabel Cristina482, Rebe13, Alice Bak, Guest, MariaD24, venihla, KiariUwU, , arelyruizjapon, ophiel…, A.Z, Susy Cullen, Eclair Rozen, jaydisita.8709, KousakaKaede, inazumamaster2, 377owo, zoe0890, caher1998, Love novels…(si olvido a alguien lo siento, :3)**

 **Espero que haya sido entretenido para todos, gracias XD**

 **Hasta pronto!**


End file.
